Not All Is As It Seems
by luna-proeliator
Summary: Merlin's sister, Artemis, had seen it all. She had traveled far and wide. She had lived and breathed war. She had learn things beyond most wildest dreams. She had loved and lost. She thought there was nothing left until she met Arthur Pendragon. Arthur/OC DISCONTINUED!
1. In Which Artemis Meets Those Of Camelot

First story here! Woot! Hopefully this ends alright! Not sure how good it's gonna turn out. Let's see if I can figure out Fanfictions way of doing things or I'll screw this up epically. blah. Yes, I am aware that Arthur belongs with Gwen. Do I care? No. Also, though this one follows one of the episodes not all will. Add disclaimer here stating I don't own Merlin that I only own Artemis.

* * *

"How has my most frequent patient been feeling?" The young woman asked opening the eye of the little boy in front of her to check inside of it. She was a pretty girl with fair skin, dark brown (nearly black hair), and bright lively, but sharp blue eyes.

"Better," he replied.

"It looks like the pink eye is gone. No more irritation?" she asked. The boy shook his head. It was just a normal day for the woman. She was the only physician in the small village of Ealdor. To the people of Ealdor she was a strange girl, but a respected one. The people of Ealdor had never seen her in a dress nor seen her have any sort of feminine qualities. She usually wore black or brown breeches with black or brown boots and a more feminine tunic. It was usually flowing at the sleeves and ended at her elbows. There was a black belt around her waist. The tunic was usual brown, blue, green, or black.

For the most part, she was hardheaded, strong, fierce, and temperamental, but that was only toward those who did not know her. She was occasionally seen with a weapon of some sort, but the people of Ealdor saw her as a saint. She hunted for them and helped their sick. She prepared funerals for them. She helped with the crop. She livened the village with grand stories of adventure and songs of love, regret, battles, and lose. She was a blessing to them. She was sweet and kind to them in a way that most people would find it impossible to do.

The young woman finished checking the boy before she helped the boy off the counter.

"What do you say?" his mother asked.

"Thank you Lady Artemis," he replied looking at the woman. She smiled and set a hand on his head before ruffling his hair.

"No problem Jacob," she said. "Just don't get sick again kiddo. You'll wear me down if you continue with this sick spree." Sudden screaming filled the house. Artemis looked toward were it was coming from. "Stay here," she told Jacob and his mother. Artemis exited through the door and to the living section of the house instead of the patients' rooms. She looked out the window. She saw many men on house back.

"What is it Artemis?" Jacob's mother asked.

"Kanan," she replied bitterly. She continued to watch out the window. Kanan drew back his hand before he hit Artemis's mother. Blood boiling Artemis ran outside to her mother, Hunith. She knelt down and looked at the wound.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She nodded. She looked up with cold eyes at Kanan on his horse.

"I will give you a week," he said. "Don't you dare disappoint me."

"If you dare come back in a week, you will regret it," Artemis said. "I will see you dead." Her mother gripped arm to warn her to stop. He laughed. Artemis sat there bitterly.

"I'll see you later sweetheart," he replied simply before him and his band left.

"Let me take a look at that," Artemis said helping Hunith up. They walked together back to their home. Artemis lightly dabbed it with alcohol before sighing. "Can't really do anything for the bruising."

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to Camelot," she said. "To try and get add from King Uther." Artemis sighed.

"I figured as much. I should go though instead of you. I am younger and can most likely get there faster. Not that your old...," she said with a laughed.

"You are needed here. If Kanan comes back, you are probably the only one who will be able to hold him back."

"But-"

"No, I will go." Artemis thought about it just for a second before she nodded.

"I will wait for your return." Hunith set off as soon as possible carrying as little as possible.

* * *

It was a week later and Artemis was in the back with a patient when the ruckus started again.

"Okay how does it feel?" she asked.

"Yucky," the little girl in front of her said. Her name was Sarah. Artemis laughed.

"I bet. It seems you may have strep."

"Is that bad?"

"If untreated yes, but lucky I am here. Yes?" she said with a smile. Screaming rang through the room.

"Stay here," she told Sarah. Artemis went through the door to the main house. She looked out her window. Kanan and his men were back. As long as they didn't find the food they kept hidden they would be fine. Kanan would be on his way and nothing more than that. She watched from the window. She saw his men digging by were the food was.

"Wat's goin' on?" Sarah asked coming from the back room. Artemis looked at her.

"Nothing dear," she replied with a smile before walking to her. "Come on." She brought Sarah back to the back room and set her down on the counter. "Here. Take this and keep quiet." She gave Sarah a piece of bread. It was a treat to villagers who couldn't get a lot of things. "Stay here. I mean it this time." Artemis went back to her window to see a fight commencing. She grabbed her sword off the table and rushed outside to help. A man of Kanan's nearly took out a blonde haired man that was fighting on her village's side. Artemis easily took his life without a second thought before another nearly took her head off. She landed a kick on him square in the chest sending him flying a few feet. She looked at the boy. He was good looking, about her age with blond hair and cloudy bluish-gray eyes. "Don't know who you are, but I just saved your life," she laughed. "Glad to have someone fighting with me."

"You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" Kanan yelled getting on his horse. He rode away.

"Come back you coward!" Artemis yelled as he was leaving.

"Artemis!" a woman ran toward Artemis. "Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah? Oh! Sarah!" She yelled smacking her head. "She's inside. I'll finish with her in a mo. I just want to make sure everyone's okay. Can you go keep her company?" she woman nodded. Artemis sheathed her sword before running off leaving the young man to stare at her in confusion. Artemis helped return the goods to the cellars before checking on anyone who was injured. None had gotten seriously injured just a little beat up, scared, and bruised.

They were soon all gathered together to listen to the blonde speak. He had arrived with three others: a girl with dark hair, eyes, and slightly dark skin; a very beautiful woman with a fair complexion and dark brown hair; and a slightly goofy looking boy with nearly black hair and blue eyes. She knew the last to be Merlin, her dear brother.

"I know Kanan's kind," the blond said. "He'll be back and when he is... you must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-"

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" a villager near her asked. She knew him as Will. He was a good friend, but a pain sometimes. She wasn't above abusing him. There was silence. Artemis spoke.

"He's Prince Arthur of Camelot," she said. "The woman with fair skin next to him is King Uther's ward the Lady Morgana. The other woman I assume is a maid for Lady Morgana, but most likely knows how to fight. If I had to guess she's a blacksmith's daughter. "

"Uh, yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor," Will replied. A loud smack was heard as Artemis hit him hard upside the head.

"Do not patronize me. He is here to help."

"He's made this worse," he argued with her. "Kanan will be back and when he is he'll want revenge. You've just signed our death warrant."

"He saved Mathew's life," Artemis's mother objected.

"It's alright Hunith," the prince said. "This is his village. What would you have us do?"

"We can't fight against Kanan. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

"We give him what he wants." The villagers grumbled in disagreement.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage. We'll survive," Will said.

"How?" some of the villagers yelled back.

"The only way he can be stopped," the prince continued, "is if you stand up to him."

"No," Will objected. "You just want to honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. If you want to fight, go home and risk the lives of your own people not ours."

"Will," Merlin objected as he left.

"I will follow you," Hunith said. "If I am to die, I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me too," the man named Mathew said. There was silence among the villagers. They all looked toward Artemis. They saw her as the answer to everything.

"Artemis? What say you?" a villager asked.

"I say...," she replied looking up at the sky carefully thinking over her options. "I call dibs on Kanan." Suddenly all the villagers were joining in saying they would fight. Artemis turned around and left back to the house. Sarah was still in there. Her mother soon joined. Artemis unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a medicine bottle. "Have her take a teaspoon of this when she wakes up and again when she goes to bed. Once the bottle is down she should be better."

"Wat happen?" the girl asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. Just a bunch of men grumbling over nonsense," Artemis said. "Now, I don't want to see you again until the winter, you understand girlie?"

"Yes. Thank you Lady Artemis."

"You're welcome." Artemis turned to the mother.

"Thank you so much. You truly are a life saver. I don't know what the village would do without you."

"Well I am a saint," she laughed.

"Here," she said taking out a few copper pieces.

"No, I can't take that," Artemis said pushing it away.

"I insist." Artemis put the copper in her pocket. Together they walked into the living space. The visitors and her brother and mother were all sitting in the house. They stared at they passed, but Artemis didn't seem to notice.

"If Sarah gets a fever let me know. I may need to give her something stronger than what I gave you. It doesn't seem like she's had it long, so it should be fine, but the human body is odd like that."

"Thank you." The woman left with her daughter.

"You bringing a curse into town Merlin?" she asked staring at the door in front of her instead of her brother on her left.

"What?"

"Jacob had pink eye a week ago. Emma had a fever the day after. Michael had a nasty cough yesterday. Sarah has strep today and it's the summer. I'm used to this during winter, but not during the summer. Has a sorcerer cursed you?" She finally turned to him. They stared at each other seriously before she broke into a smile. Merlin laughed before he took a step and embraced her into a hug.

"It's great to see you, and hear your awful sense of humor." She laughed.

"What are you talking about? I have a great sense of humor." They pulled away. "How are you?"

"Have you been telling Will I've been skivvying for some Prince?"

"What? Me? No. Of course not. I would never use such language. I am a proper lady," Artemis said before curtsying rather dramatically. Merlin laughed.

"You're an even worse liar than me. Proper lady? Really? I'll believe that when I see you in a dress."

"Shut it, you ungrateful... pollywacker."

"Did you just call me a pollywacker?"

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?"

"I miss your nonsense insults."

"Well who left in the first place and without even so much as a goodbye?"

"You were busy."

"To busy even for a goodbye."

"Jacob had scarlet fever. Yes, you were to busy." A little annoyed Artemis pushed Merlin causing him to stumble backward and trip of furniture before ultimately falling on his face. Artemis walked away to the back room. "I miss you too!" Merlin called from the floor. Artemis slammed the back door shaking the house.

"Who was that?" Morgana asked.

"That's my twin sister Artemis. She has a bit of a temper."

"You never mentioned a sister," Arthur said.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't like me talking about her."

"You should apologize," Hunith said.

"I didn't do anything."

"You know she doesn't think that way. You did something to upset her, and her solution will be to snap at you and lash out until you apologize."

"Yeah, okay," Merlin stood and headed for the back door. He walked in before shutting it behind him. Artemis was inside washing a few utensils and putting them back in their proper drawers. "Sorry for leaving."

"Don't be. I left too in case you forgot. My leave was even more abrupt," Artemis said. "I guess I've just missed you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." They both looked at each other before laughing.

"Alright you're going to have to tell me everything," she laughed. "All the stories, all the magic. What's Camelot like? What's the King like? What about dear Prince charming out there?" she said jabbing a thumb toward the door.

"Everything, but first a proper introduction. Let's go," Merlin stood. Artemis followed. Merlin sat near Hunith while Artemis sat next to the Lady Morgana.

"I suppose I've been rude," Artemis laughed. "I am Artemis, Merlin's sister."

"How did you know who we were?" Lady Morgana asked. Artemis smiled.

"I know nobility when I see it," she replied.

"Do you know many nobles?"

"Yes," she replied. "I met many nobles while I traveled in my younger years. Many of them are not to my liking, but if you are here against the King's orders then your okay in my book so far."

"How do you know we are here against the King's orders?"

"One: if you weren't, there would be more of you, and two: I know how Uther rules. He does not want war and will be willing to sacrifice people to prevent it. I cannot say he is wrong for I understand it is best to save the lives of hundreds rather than one small village. It is a hard decision to make. I know that. I respect him for doing what he believes to be right."

"Are you sure you're related to Merlin?" Arthur asked. Artemis laughed.

"100%," she replied taking a sip from the goblet in front of her. "How have you been Merlin?" she asked.

"Good, Great really. Camelot's a lot more exciting. I mean I haven't been there that long and I've already been poisoned; had to stop an enchanted shield; had to deal with a magical illness and save Gwen here from certain death; had to deal with a Griffin attacking me; save Arthur from eloping; and save a druid boy."

"Druid boy?" she asked after taking a sip from her goblet in front of.

"Yeah."

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"You know dark brown hair, blue eyes. Doesn't talk out loud much. I think he's telepathic."

"Mordred," she said sipping her goblet before setting it down again.

"What?" Lady Morgana said.

"His name is Mordred."

"How do you know that?" Morgana asked. Artemis was silent for a minute.

"I have met him before. Mordred is a sweet child. Unfortunately, he is also a child destined for great evil. There is much written about Mordred, prophecies."

"How come I've never heard of these?"

"You wouldn't. After Uther's fit of rage during the Great Purge he destroyed everything connecting Camelot with magic. I know from the Great Dragon's of the east."

"There are dragons left?" Morgana said surprised. Artemis smiled.

"Uther's reach only goes so far. Very, very, very, very far east there are many practitioners of magic and many magic creatures including in the east. There was a time once when Camelot was the same before Igraine died."

"You know a lot," Gwen noted. Artemis smiled and sighed.

"I have seen a lot. I have lived more than a person should live in a thousand years, but I fear my destiny is not complete. Something is still missing."

"What?"

"I don't know. I will know soon I think." She sipped from her goblet again. "I believe a great king will rise soon. A king that will bring great peace and prosperity. I have seen him in the Dragon's of the east's eyes. It was like a dream of a dream, and my destiny is to help him… somehow."

"How far have you traveled?" Arthur asked changing the subject away from magic.

"Farther than you ever had," she replied. "Trust me on that. I had very fast means of traveling. It's amazing how big the world truly is. I didn't even finish my travels before I came back."

"Why come back then?" Arthur asked.

"I missed home," she said. "I was gone for about seven years. It was time to come back."

"Why leave in the first place?" Artemis was silent for a moment. She seemed to start to speak before she shook her head.

"It's hard for me to talk about." A knock on the front door made Hunith stand. She went to the door. Artemis walked to a small table in the corner. On it was a smallish chest. She opened it before throwing the coppers in and shutting it. Several children entered the home and went to Artemis. Artemis looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us a story before we have to sleep?"

"Pleeeeease?" Artemis laughed.

"Sure, let us go out, and I will tell of a magnificent adventure, yes?" She stood. "You should join. All of you," she said with a smile. "The whole village usually gathers for stories." Artemis stood and sat at the head of a half circle. A fire separated her and the villagers. The village was all there. Their guests came soon too. "What kind of story shall I tell?" she asked the village. They all started yelling at her. She laughed. "Okay! Okay! Shut it!" She laughed. "As you know," she said. "I don't talk about were I traveled or what had happened to me while I was gone. However, today, we need a story to up bring some spirit, so I am going to tell a true story of something that happened to me far from here. It started off in a small village. The village was filled with people whom the ruler of the Kingdom deemed as savages. They were people who lived and breathed to land," she slowly circled the fire her eyes never leaving the villagers. "They were simply people who didn't fight who lived in a way most people could not, but the King of their land was a man who was selfish. He wanted to annihilate these people for their land. He sent a group of knights to kill them, but they fought long and hard and I by their side fought with them. They fought for their homes, for the right to live, for their very right to breath. They believed with all their might that they had a right to live and they would not go down. They fought all men their King sent. Soon growing impatient, the King sent his army. They fought hard, and his son saw these people fight for their lives, he saw their strength... he saw _our_ strength, and against his father's will he stopped the army from killing us. The village was spared. The people saved themselves. If one village of what civilization calls savages can save themselves why can't we?" That was the end to the story. There was discussion around the fire, but Artemis was silent.

"That was a lovely story," Gwen said sitting next to Artemis who looked a bit lonely.

"Thank you. You're very kind."

"I'm Gwen, and yes I am Morgana's maid and a blacksmith's daughter." Artemis smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You seem distracted if you don't mind me saying."

"Just thinking about the story I just told."

"Did that really happen?"

"Yeah, but I just cut out the ending."

"Ending?" Artemis sighed.

"It's not a happy ending exactly. In the end, the King was going to march the army out anyway to kill them, so the Prince killed his father and took the throne." Gwen stared.

"You're right that isn't happy."

"Hm, hopefully this story is a little happier."

"Yeah." Gwen and Artemis continued to talk. Morgana joined them. They talked about Camelot and about the village. They asked her about her traveling, but she was vague with her answers never really saying a straight answer. If they asked where she went she said 'that way' and pointed to the east. When they asked what saw, she would respond with 'people, places, things.' Her vague answers were somewhat annoying. It got late in the night and they all turned in. Arthur and Merlin shared a bed. Morgana and Gwen did and Hunith and Artemis. Artemis didn't sleep much not because of her thoughts, but simply because she didn't sleep much. She was close enough to Arthur and Merlin to hear them talk.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Merlin replied. "The bed in Camelot is luxury by comparison."

"Must have been hard."

"Hm, it's like rock."

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant for you it must have been difficult."

"Em not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simpler here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head you're happy."

"Sounds... nice."

"You hate it."

"No, I don't. Why'd you leave?"

"Things just changed."

"How?" There was silence. "Come on stop pretending to be interesting and tell me."

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere where I did."

"Had any luck?"

"I'm not sure yet." There was a brief silence.

"Your sister left before you?"

"Yeah, when she was really young. When she was 10."

"She wouldn't tell me why. Do you know?" There was silence again.

"You would never know it now, but when Artemis was young she was extremely sick."

"With what?"

"We don't know. That was the only time I ever saw Gaius when I was little. He came to look at her, but there was nothing he could do. She didn't speak to anyone; she rarely ate; she didn't sleep; she never left her bed. She would just lay there curled in a ball staring at the wall. Some days she would rock back and forth other days she would start screaming or crying and wouldn't stop. On the best days she would draw in a journal and that's it. I hated her at that time. My mother worried a lot about her, and we had to take care of her. I thought for a long time she was mental. Then she started screaming in the middle of the night. My mother tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. It was different from the other times. Her face held sheer terror like she saw something horrible. She only stopped after she lost her voice a few hours later. We finally went back to sleep, and she was gone the next morning with nothing, but a note saying she'll be back."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She never says. She just says far. She doesn't talk about her travels, but when she came back... she came back with a sword, a trunk that I don't even know what it is, a bag of medicine, and a horse. She came with two others. They were both of nobility, but Artemis never really said where they were from. Kael was her fiancée and his sister, Ava, was like a daughter to Artemis. I was shocked at first. After all, she comes back completely different and engaged, but I found it to be to my liking. She spoke to me, and we laughed and for the first time I knew what it was to have a sister. She was better. She ate normally and I still think that she doesn't sleep much, but more than she did. She talked to people. She was happy. My mother was so thankful she never scolded her for leaving. She welcomed her home to Ava and to Kael. Mother was so happy that Artemis was getting married."

"Where are they now? Kael and Ava?"

"Ava's still around here somewhere. I'm sure Artemis sent her on a ridiculous spiritual trip, but Kael died. He wasn't here long. In fact, he was very concerned with going to Camelot. Artemis never said why, but he fell ill as soon as he got here. It was just a cough at first, but then he started coughing up blood. Artemis did everything she could, but in the end she had to watch him die. I'd never seen her so broken up. I thought for a while she was going to revert back into the person she was before. But then she felt the sudden need to take care of Ava. She had no one else by that time, so that's what Artemis did. She took her on as her apprentice. Artemis still… lost something the day Kael died."

"What?"

"I can't exactly say. There was just always this spark when she was with him, but when he was gone… it was gone. Her laughter was never quite the same. Life became routine for her again… and she lost this passion for life that she had. I doubt she realizes how much it affected her. She probably doesn't realize it. Getting to fight again probably pleases her more than you can know."

"She learned how to fight from her travels?"

"I think so. You should see her practice without a weapon. It's something else."

"Merlin?" Artemis said. There was silence. "If you don't shut the hell up you'll be something else when I'm done with you."

"Sorry Artemis," he replied with a grin in his voice.

"Idiot," she muttered before turning over and slowly falling asleep.


	2. In Which A Battle Ends And Party Ensues

Note: Artemis's nonsense words mean nothing. They're just a bunch of letters I threw together. Quite amusing really. Also, I am not a history buff so if something is historically in accurate I appologize.

* * *

Artemis awoke before the sun rose. She pulled herself up before changing her clothes. She usually slept in nothing but a tunic that was long enough to go to her mid thigh, but since they had company she had fallen asleep in what she was wearing. She pulled her boots on before walking outside quietly with the burlap sack in her hand.

Artemis sat on a stone in the back. She pulled off her boots before shoving them rather unceremoniously in the burlap sack. She pulled herself onto the rock and stood there. One foot was pressed to the side of her knee while she stood on the tip of her toes. She kept her hand in front of her like she was praying. She gently shut her eyes. She was as still as stone. She didn't seem to notice when the sun came up or when there was movement behind her.

"Good morning Arthur," she replied not moving.

"You're up early."

"I'm up before dawn every morning. It's just who I am."

"How are you doing that?" he asked staring at her feet.

"Do you find it impressive?" she asked.

"No," he lied. She laughed.

"You lie. I know that much." Gently Artemis put her foot onto the stone and put both on solid ground. She stepped down and looked at him. From the burlap sack she threw an apple at him. "I know that you are not used to the food around here, so eat that. It's what I can give." Arthur took a bite from it. "What do you want?" she asked after her finishing the apple and giving him a small chunk of bread. Artemis pulled her boots on while he ate. He finished before speaking.

"I wanted to... thank you for helping me before."

"Helping you?" she laughed. "I saved you."

"I could have handled it."

"I sincerely doubt that."

"I have been trained since birth to fight."

"So you've always been this arrogant?" she asked as she walked by him toward the house.

"Look I am trying to thank you," he called after her.

"And you're failing miserably," she replied over her shoulder.

"You're infuriating!" he yelled at her.

"And you're a chubawaky!" she yelled back.

"A what? What is a chubawaky?" Artemis scolded him and walked in the house.

"Good morning Artemis," Morgana and Gwen said.

"Morning Morgana, morning Gwen. His royal Pratness has ruined my day already." Morgana laughed lightly.

"Arthur's not that bad. You get used to it."

"He's a rough-n-tough-save-the-world kind of guy," Gwen added.

"I hate that kind," Artemis said with a bit of a disgust look on her face.

"Arthur may seem like he doesn't care," Morgana said, "But he wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"I am grateful," Artemis said, "I just don't like his refusal to accept that I saved his life. He doesn't have to a jerk about it. He could show a little more gratitude." There was a knock on her door. Artemis opened it. "Jacob!" she yelled bending down and seeing his scratched up arm.

"I tripped," he said.

"Alright, let's go clean you up."

Artemis worked for a good part of the day. It wasn't until about noon that Artemis shut the back room door and left to watch the men train. Her sword was at her side. Really it was just a practice sword. Her actually sword was a much more beautiful weapon.

The men were resting and eating while Gwen, Morgana, and Arthur were speaking. Artemis approached them just in time to here Gwen speak.

"We think the women should be allowed to fight."

"We haven't enough men," Morgana added. "If they were trained soldiers maybe you'd stand a chance, but their not."

"It's too dangerous," Arthur replied after a moment.

"So it's too dangerous for a woman to protect her home, but not to have children and have civilization depend on them?" Artemis asked walking in between Gwen and Morgana. "Women may not be strong biologically than men, but they are just as intelligent and just as willing."

"You don't understand."

"No you don't understand. A real battle is won when you have something worth fighting for. True strength comes from an indomitable will, and women have that will too. Some of the most brilliant warriors I have ever met were women."

"Kanan won't care if there are women!" Arthur argued.

"Fight me," Artemis said.

"What?"

"If I loose, I'll shut my mouth and just go with what you say. If I win, the women can fight if they want." Arthur was silent for a minute.

"Don't be ridiculous." He started to walk away. "Right," he said to the men, "on your feet. Let's go."

"I will not loose this," Artemis said taking off her glove before throwing it at Arthur's head. He turned around annoyed with her. She lifted her hand to show him that it was bare. He looked down at the ground. She was officially challenging him to a duel. "Accept for if you don't, I will spread to the world that Arthur Pendragon is a coward and is scared to fight a girl." Arthur stared at her.

"Well?" she asked. Arthur picked up. She smiled. "You have five minutes to prepare. I want this done quickly." She turned away and looked at Gwen and Morgana.

"Arthur is the best fighter in Camelot. You won't win," Morgana said. Artemis smiled.

"We will see." Arthur disappeared inside her home. He came back out with Merlin.

"He said you challenged him to a duel," Merlin said approaching Artemis.

"I did."

"Withdraw Artemis."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me."

"No."

"Artemis."

"No. I will fight, and I will not hold back. Your five minutes are up. Are you ready?" she asked.

"You're not wearing armor," he said.

"I never do. It hinders my movements. Go to the side," she said shooing the other three away. Artemis walked a few feet from Arthur before pulling off her boots and throwing them to the side. She drew her sword taking a deep breath. She shut her eyes slowly. She bowed to him as a symbol of respect and then clicked her sword to his.

To Artemis the battle was in slow motion. She watched as Arthur swung at her. Artemis ducked under the sword so that her back was nearly against Arthur's chest. She swung around swiftly. Her elbow made contact with his jaw. Arthur was thrown to the ground. Morgana and Gwen were in shock, but Merlin knew his sister was an outstanding fighter.

Arthur got back up now ready to put his all in this fight. Artemis's eyes remained shut as their blades clashed. It was the song. The song of war and the fighting was nothing more than a dance to her. She wanted to finish the battle quickly. Arthur went for another blow. It missed her easily. She took the opportunity to exert pressure on a few of Arthur's nerves. His hand was no longer able to move and he was opened. Artemis pulled her sword up and held it to Arthur's throat before pulling it away.

"It seems I win," she said. "WOMEN!" she shouted turning her attention to the village. "IF YOU WISH TO FIGHT I WILL TEACH YOU!" All of the village's women gathered. Arthur could not fathom what had just happened. Artemis turned to him. She gripped his wrist and undid the damage she caused, but rubbing her in circle on his wrist. "You should be fine now."

"What did you-?"

"Trademark secret, and since I'm such a good sport... while I'm teaching the women, you and the men make a plan. We can't fight if we don't have a plan."

"I agree," he said before running off to speak to the men. It was about an hour later of practice when one of the women started screaming. Artemis turned toward were her eyes were. Mathew was on a horse with an arrow in his back.

"Get him down from there," she called as a few of the men ran to help. They set him on the ground. Arthur came running. Artemis leaned down. There was no way he was alive. Artemis sighed. Arthur leaned down and pulled note from the arrow. Artemis pulled the arrow from his back.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"Make the most of this day. It'll be your last."

"Mathew! No!" Mathew's wife pushed through. Arthur backed away.

"You have my deepest sympathy Mary," Artemis said. Mary cried into Artemis's shoulder.

"You did this," Will's voice accused. "Look what you've done! You've killed!" He pushed through the crowd.

"It wasn't his fault," Merlin said.

"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened."

"These men," Arthur said pointing at the villagers, "are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves!" Arthur looked down at Mary crying into Artemis who was trying to comfort her. "You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won. When Kanan comes you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." Will walked away and Arthur watched.

"Hey! Seth!" she hissed. One of the villagers looked at her. She nodded to the body. He slowly picked Mathew up and brought him away. Mary stood slowly with Artemis. "It's okay Mary. I promise Mathew is in a good place. He will watch over you. He'll never leave you. We'll give him proper funeral rites I promise. Go see your husband. It's good to say goodbye." Mary ran off to where they took the body. She looked around and saw Arthur away from the villagers sharpening a sword looking like he was thinking.

Artemis went to him and sat down next to him. He stopped sharpening his sword for a second. She sighed.

"William's father was killed riding for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." Arthur was silent for a second.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?"

"No... He's... always been a troublemaker like Merlin that's why they were best friends," she said with a laugh. "They're used to ignoring him."

"He's right," he said. He didn't look pleased about admitting it. "I treat these men like soldiers when there not. You've seen them fight. They haven't got a clue. I need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanan returns."

"No," Artemis said with a sigh. "We are going to stay and we are going to fight and we're going to win."

"Artemis, it can't be done. The odds are too great."

"May I ask you something Arthur?" He nodded. "If Camelot was over run would you fight even if it seems hopeless?" Arthur was silent for a minute.

"It's different. I'm the prince. It's my job."

"And to us, this is our job. This is sanctuary to us. Some of us don't know anything outside of here. So we're going to fight like hell and make Kanan rue the day he entered the village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" he said raising his voice slightly in frustration.

"You just have to believe in us. Cause if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle will be lost before it's even begun. I have faith in you and the villagers do to. You have the strength, the courage, and the wit to save us. I know it. If there is no faith, there is no point of living. Faith and Trust are the two things that the world is built on. To be a great leader and ruler someday, you must learn this. A good leader knows his people; a great leader trusts and befriends his people without compromising his beliefs. When you are King, you should keep this in mind."

"Have you met many Kings?"

"I have met leaders of many lands." There was silent between them.

"Ooooohhhhh, Artemis has some one courting her," a voice said from above them. Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Get down here Ava," Artemis said. Suddenly as if falling from the sky a girl about 13 landed in front of them. She was small and very skinny. She was wearing breeches, boots, and a tunic like a boy. Her hair was long and blonde. She had bright blue eyes. She was a pretty girl, but had something about her that look tough. "Well?"

"Successful!" she yelled holding out a small, very detailed wooden cat. It looked like a panther of some sort.

"Interesting. Explain."

"Cat's are stealthy and tricky. They don't need anyone. People want them. They have nine lives and always land on their feet. There fast and dangerous if you're not cautious."

"Very good."

"Who is he?" Ava asked pointing at Arthur.

"This is Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Arthur," she said turning to him, "this is my apprentice Ava. She's been gone on a spiritual trip for the last few days."

"Ah, why?"

"Because I told her to, and she knows that if she questions me she'll be going through training that will make her unable to walk without pain for weeks." Ava cringed.

"Never again," she muttered.

"So... way to go Teach he's really cute." Artemis laughed.

"Ava," Artemis said, "Merlin is his servant and he is here to help the village. That is all. And besides-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Something, something, something, don't need to be in love to be happy, something, something, something."

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" she asked standing slowly.

"Yes, mother," she said mocking her.

"Good. Go run 100 laps around the village. Come to the house when you're done." Ava sighed before she started off.

"100 laps?" Arthur asked thinking it was a bit extreme.

"She'll come back not even out of breath." Artemis walked off to the house. She went to the back and started to meditate on the stone again.

"Ready Teach!" Ava yelled. Artemis swiftly turned and nearly kicked Ava in the head. Ava moved in time and got into a solid stance. Hit and a block; hit and a block; kick and a block. Ava was defense; Artemis was offense. It was face paced. Ava tried hitting Artemis, but missed. She tried again. Miss. She tried again. Hit on a nerve too! It didn't make her arm go limp like Ava meant to make it.

"Not hard enough," Artemis said hitting Ava's shoulder. That arm went limp and she couldn't move it. Ava tried to continue, but with a failing effort. The battle was stopped and Ava sat down with Artemis on the ground. Artemis lightly rubbed the place where she hit Ava allowing it to slowly become moveable.

"Do you miss my brother? Do you miss Kael?" Ava asked suddenly. Artemis was surprised by the question. Ava rarely spoke about her brother. He died nearly three years ago.

"Always," she whispered.

"You should move on. He would want you to."

"What's brought this about?"

"Prince Arthur's cute," she grinned. Artemis laughed.

"Yeah, he's pretty good looking, but he's also a prince and I know princes."

"So what? Kael was a noble, but he left with me to be with you here. Not all royalty are like John." Artemis smiled.

"I'm not into the rough-n-tough-save-the-world kind," she replied.

"Yeah you are," she said. Artemis laughed.

"Thanks Ava," she said rolling her eyes.

"Artemis!" Merlin called.

"In the back!" she called.

"Meeting," he said as he reached the back. Ava and Artemis stood. Together they went to the town meeting spot. A fire was going and Arthur was pacing around it.

"Look at how tall and strong he is," Ava muttered in Artemis's ear.

"Hush."

"Tomorrow morning," Arthur started, "the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

"We're not going anywhere," Artemis said pushing through the crowd with Ava at her side. Arthur turned to her.

"I know you want to help, but the woman can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"The women have just as much of a right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"None of you know how to fight."

"I taught them a little, and I've proved I can kick your ass. The more of us there are the better chance we stand." Arthur and Artemis stared at each other.

"Can't you see the sexual tension?" Ava whispered enough for Artemis and a few of the women surrounding her to hear. The women giggled. Artemis smacked her upside the head.

"Serious for once Ava."

"Sorry Teach," she grumbled rubbing her head. There was silence as Arthur thought. He looked toward the ground before speaking.

"This is your home," he said. "If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I would be honored to stand alongside you. Kanan attacks tomorrow. Kanan's brutal. He fights only to kill. Which is why he'll never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, you're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering to. You're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. Fighting for the very right to survive. And when you're old and gray, you'll look back on this day and you'll know you earned the right to live everyday in between. So you fight for your family, for your friends! Ealdor!" The village stood and broke in a chant for Ealdor. Artemis was grinning. One day Arthur would make a great king.

Artemis quietly stepped out of the building. She took in the fresh air. It was so crisp here. It was much different from the thin air of the mountains and the polluted air of the cities. She stared at the diamond filled skies.

"Hey," a voice said. Merlin came to her side.

"Hey brother. Tell me, have you learned much?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I appreciate now what it's like to have everyone doubt you when you know you're right." There was a slight silence. "Thank you."

"For?"

"I know you were the one to convince mother my destiny lies in Camelot. You were right."

"Seers always are," she laughed.

"Have your dreams been getting better?"

"Yes, actually. Arthur will make a good king."

"Heh, yeah. He can be a prat sometimes, but I think he means well."

"I agree."

"The Great Dragon said that Arthur is the King that will unite the Kingdoms."

"The one I saw? The Great King?" she asked.

"The same." She smiled.

"The Great King Arthur and his most trusted adviser and friend the Great Warlock Merlin."

"I wouldn't go that far," Merlin laughed.

"Why not? You were meant to do great things, greater than me."

"That's not true. I believe your destiny has just started." She sighed.

"At last, that's not true. I feel far older than I am. I feel like I'm 100. I've loved and lost. I've traveled to the far reaches of the world. I've lived, fought, and breathed war before falling into a deep peace. I've filled my head with knowledge. I've witness the treachery of humanity at first hand as well as the true goodness of humanity. I've learned everything I possibly can, and now I am passing it to someone else. What else is there for me? I am done. I have done whatever it is I have done."

"You don't believe that. There is something else for you. You just can't see it." Artemis smiled.

"We should rest. It's getting late. Ava!" she called. Ava came running out of the building.

"Yes Teach?" she asked.

"Come. Let's go sleep." They got back to the house and Artemis laid in bed. Ava slept under the window curled up with a blanket. She was like a cat. She fell alseep finally after staring at the ceiling for a few hours.

Artemis woke up at sunrise. She didn't get up. She just sat there and shut her eyes. A vision of Will crossed her mind. An arrow. Kanan. A funeral pyre. Artemis sighed. Will would die today. She sat up before she pulled on a red shirt. She hadn't worn it in a while. It was Kael's favorite on her, and she always considered it lucky. She pulled on black breeches and boots. She quietly walked outside to the backyard. She went past her meditating spot to a grave marker. She knew there was no body under it. Kael's body had been burned a funeral pyre, but the kept the grave marker so that he could be visited. She sighed. "I remember how infuriated you were when you found out about Kanan, but you knew you couldn't do anything. I convinced you not to bother. I know it upset you, but you never said anything because of me. I know what's going to happen and I need you to keep those that die today safe. I can't protect those beyond life. I need you to do it for me. Okay?" A tear fell down her eye. "Thanks. I miss you. I love you. Always." She kissed her hand and touched it to the grave marker. Artemis stood before walking back to the house. The others were awake.

"Visiting Kael?" Ava asked. Artemis nodded.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For?" Ava asked.

"To see what's in my box?"

"Really!" she yelled. Artemis nodded. Together Ava and Artemis pulled a box shaped trunk from a corner. Artemis pulled key from her neck and unlocked the trunk. Ava tried to look what else was in it before she pulled out an object and snapped the truck quickly. There was a blanket wrapped in something. She pulled an object from the blankets covering. "It's a sword," she shouted. Artemis pulled it from the sheath. It had a red dragon and ancient language etched into it. Some of the wording had flakes of gold and ruby in it. There was a large ruby at the hilt. "Whoa, where did you get that?" Ava's eyes were wide. Artemis laughed.

"It was a gift."

"Why have you never used it? It must have cost a fortune." Artemis was silent. She sheathed it and then tied it to her side.

"It's... my war-blade," she said. "I only use it in battle. I haven't touched it in four nearly five years."

"Don't you need to sharpen it?"

"Nope. It's a blade that never breaks, never needs sharpening, never needs shining, and never stains."

"What's it's name? It's got to have a name."

"Cruor-Quod-Pacis," she replied.

"Huh... wait! That's the language of the Old Religion!" Ava said. Artemis nodded.

"Very good. It means blood and peace."

"That's awesome," she said.

"I have something for you," she said.

"Really?" Artemis pulled another sword from the blanket. It wasn't as beautiful. It was a little beat up. It had a blue stone in the hilt. She gave it to Ava.

"It was my first sword. Remember life and death is in your hands. Be careful."

"Thank you Master," Ava said calmly bowing. Artemis bowed back.

"We'll be ready for you," Artemis told Merlin and Arthur as they left. The two girls got in position on the side of a house with Gwen. Arthur came around in his armor nodding to each man and giving each man attention.

"For Ealdor," one man said shaking his hand. He approached Artemis. Artemis clapped a closed fist over her heart and bowed.

"Permissum nos animadverto victoria hodie," she said. "Let us see victory today," she translated. "It is the traditional way to greet battle in the east," she said with a grin. Arthur bowed in the same manner.

"Let us see victory today." He continued down to Ava next to Artemis.

"Are you afraid?" he asked Ava who was probably two feet shorter than him and looked like the wind could blow her away. She had been growing a little, but she was far from the height she will be when she finally finishes growing.

"Never mind Teach. He's kind of stupid if he thinks I'm scared. Not your type. You like the smart ones." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Still going on about that?" she asked. "She's not scared. Ava is almost never scared."

"And you?" Arthur asked. Ava laughed.

"My Teach isn't scared of anything! She looks at death and laughs in its face!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Good." She leaned next to Merlin and whispered quietly in his ear.

"If you die, I will raise you from the dead to kill you myself," she warned him quietly. He laughed.

"I actually believe you would do that. I'll be alright. Be careful."

"I will. You too." Artemis went back into position. Suddenly the band of renegades bursted from the woods on horseback. They went through the village briefly trying to find the villagers. They stopped and looked around confused. Arthur kept telling them to hold. Gates suddenly went up to stop them from leaving. A fire was supposed to be struck.

"Now Morgana," he said impatient. Something went wrong. Merlin ran off. "Merlin!" Arthur said. Artemis made to go after him, but Arthur stopped her. Merlin dodged arrows as he reached Morgana. The fire was alight completing the trap. The horse circled back away from the fire. "NOW!" Arthur yelled. The battle had begun. Slash, dodge, slash, dodge, slash, dodge. It was a pattern. Artemis was only half paying attention to the battle her other side was watching Ava, Merlin, and the others to make sure they stayed safe. Sometime in the midst of battle she became aware that they were losing. There was simply too many of them. She ran to Merlin.

"Too many," she said with a breath.

"I know."

"Magic?" she asked.

"No choice."

"Show me what you've learned." Merlin uttered a spell under his breath and raised his hand. A wind picked up and slowly it became like a tornado. A lot of people were thrown around. The renegades fearing for their lives now fled. There were cheers.

"Pendragon!" Kanan yelled coming out. Kana removed his helmet and cloak and prepared to fight. They fought. Arthur had the upper hand. Ultimately, Kanan was stabbed in the stomach. Gapping at Arthur, he fell.

"Who did that?" he asked as soon as Kanan fell. He walked to Artemis, Will, and Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

"Arthur...," Merlin said.

"Look out!" Will said pushing Arthur to the side. It seemed Kanan had one last shot in him. An arrow went throw Will's chest.

"Will!" Merlin yelled catching as he fell.

"You saved my life," Arthur said in shock as he knelt with Merlin.

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking," he said with a shaky voice.

"Artemis!" Merlin called. Artemis looked at it.

"We need to get him somewhere where I can work on him."

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur yelled taking her word. Together the villagers brought him into a house and set him on a table.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will said as Artemis snapped off part of the arrow.

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

"It was me," Will said nodding. "I'm the one who used the magic."

"Will don't," Merlin warned.

"It's alright. I won't be alive long enough for him to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No. Of course not." Will looked like he was in extreme pain. Artemis tilted his head back causing him to drink something.

"Do what you can for him," Arthur said before setting a hand on his shoulder and leaving. The pain suddenly left his face.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said. "It's too close to the heart. I can only ease your passing."

"I was right about him. Told you he was going to get me killed."

"You're not going to die."

"You heard your sister. She was always the smart one. You... You're a good man, Merlin, a great man, and one day you'll be servant to a great king. Now you can still make that happen."

"Thanks to you."

"This place has been boring without you. Good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

"Merlin... Merlin, I'm scared," he admitted.

"It's okay. It's going to be alright."

"Merlin," he uttered one last time before he went completely still. Artemis sighed.

"Pacis exsisto vobis," she uttered.

They had a funeral for Will the same day. Artemis wasn't in a good mood because of it. She just sat away from the villagers watching Will go up in flames. Ava was at her side.

"Another death," Artemis uttered to herself.

"It's the way it is," Ava said. She sighed.

"I suppose." Artemis stood, and approached Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen. They were talking.

"It was great meeting you," Morgana said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"You're not leaving today," Artemis said.

"Artemis, we have to get back to Camelot," Merlin said. Artemis laughed.

"You're staying one more night," she said with a grin.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"I throw the best parties. Right Merlin?" Artemis asked her brother.

"Yeah, she does..., but you're not supplied for a party," he said looking at her suspiciously. Artemis smiled.

"You seriously underestimate my skill of knowing, Merlin," she replied with a smile.

"HEY TEACH!" Ava yelled.

"WHAT AVA?" she screamed back.

"EVERS IS HERE!"

"TELL HIM TO SET EVERYTHING UP! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

"KAY!"

"Evers?" Merlin asked. He looked at his sister suspiciously. She grinned. "Why am I not surprised that even though all the odds were against us and the chance of us surviving was slim you still plan a party believing we would win?"

"Oh, Merlin, you know I simply think positive. That and if I did die it would be Evers job to spread the word to the east. An army would then come and proceed to kill Kanan and his men."

"An army?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, you doubt me so much brother, but have I ever been wrong? Ever?" Merlin thought about it for a second. "Come on. You know the answer to that," she said with a smile.

"No," Merlin finally admitted in defeat. "You've never been wrong."

"That's right and you never forget that."

"How's my favorite party girl?" a voice called out.

"You're staying. I'll make sure of that," she warned before turning and walking to a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey Evers!" she said happily embracing him.

"Hello girlie," he said. His name really was a joke. It was irony.

"Ready for a the best party of your life?" Artemis asked. He grinned.

"Always. The others are getting everything set up."

"Good."

The others did end up staying, and it was not regretted. The party was lively, fun, and all Artemis promised. The music was lively and the dancing was slightly racy, but still it was so much fun. There was a lot of drinking and a lot of obnoxious singing. They were all good and drunk by midnight and the villagers started calling at Artemis.

"Artemis! Artemis! Artemis! Artemis!"

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Alright! Shut it!" she yelled. She stepped up onto a tree stump to be high than the other villagers. There was silent. "We, the people of Ealdor, would like to thank those from Camelot. You didn't have to come, but you did, and you helped save us. You are always welcome here from now on. It is our honor. As for my darling brother, this party is payback for not allowing me to throw you a goodbye party. So ha! I did manage!" There was a laugh among the villagers. She stepped down as the villagers said: Here! Here! And drank to her speech. "Ah, brother," she said walking to Merlin. "I'm going to miss the chaos you cause." They embraced each other.

"You don't have to," he replied.

"How so?" she asked. "You're not staying, are you?"

"No, you're coming back to Camelot," he said with a smile. "I've already talked to Arthur and he said he would be able to find a job for you in the royal household."

"Oh... Merlin that offer is sweet, but I can't leave here. The villagers need me." Merlin shook his head.

"Mother's already spoken with them. They agree that you belong in Camelot with me. Mother will take over for you as the town's physician. She's watched you long enough to know what to do."

"But... I mean... Ava-"

"Will be coming with of course."

"I..."

"It's final, Artemis. Mother's told me that if you refuse she'll kick you out of the house." Artemis smiled and hugged him again.

"To Camelot then?" she asked pulling away from him.

"To Camelot." The party went on until deep into the night. There was music and food and stories. It was lively and magnificent, and the guests had to admit to themselves that it was in fact one of the best parties they had ever seen. Artemis told amazing and grand stories of valor. Some she claimed was made up. Others she claimed were true though she never told which was which. She sung songs of old and new including some she wrote herself or some that incorporated a story. She danced better than any of the villagers. (Arthur experienced this first hand though he knew nothing of the dance style she was using.) By the end of the night everyone was drunk and merry ready for some well deserved sleep. Artemis stood on the tree trunk again. She had been drinking all night like everyone else, in fact she probably out drank them all, but it didn't seem to have any affect on her whatsoever.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" They yelled again. Artemis laughed.

"Okay, thanks to my dearest brother I have discovered that you all conspired against me to have me kicked out," she said rather viciously. At first the villagers weren't sure whether or not to take it seriously, but then she laughed and they joined in. "I was born and partially raised in this village. I have put my soul into it, but in the end I always knew something would take me away again. It has been an honor. I don't know what will happen in Camelot and I don't if I will see this place again, but if I don't I want you to know... you people are the kindest, noblest, purest, strongest, most honest people I have ever had the pleasure to have treat horrible festering diseases that you catch," she said smiling. They laughed. She grinned. "To the future," she said raising a goblet. "Let us not look behind; let us look forward and forever see the bright light of tomorrow."

"To the future," they said holding their glasses up. They all drank.

"That's it!" she called. "Good Night!" she called off before. She went off to the house. The rest of the villagers planned to continue their party a little longer. She went to the back of her house in front of the grave marker again. "Kael, I won't be here for a long while. I can see things beyond most widest dreams, but I cannot see my own future. It is my curse," she said with a smile. "I have avoided going to Camelot. I fear that John will somehow come to Camelot. Who would King Uther believe? The man who claims to be the rightful king of the land of Valde? Or the peasant girl, whom Arthur happened to take pity on? When it all comes down to it, I'm afraid I can do nothing for your people. I am sorry. I have failed you." A few more tears were shed. She wiped them away. "At least you got Ava out in time," she muttered touching the grave stone. She went back to the house and passed out in bed.


	3. In Which They Leave Ealdor

This is shorter than the others and not much happens here. It's just a basic chapter, but welcome it. Some will be comlicated this is not.

* * *

The sun shone through the window. Ava and Artemis were the only ones the house that were no longer sleeping. They sat outside in the back of the house sipping from goblets.

"What do you think Camelot's like?" Ava asked.

"Probably similar to all cities. It's probably nothing different."

"What do you think Uther is like?"

"I have heard things about him. I shouldn't have to tell you Ava, but never use magic in Camelot. It's too dangerous. If it's just you and I using magic around each other, that's usually fine, but not when we enter Camelot. Uther is paranoid. If he hints any sorcery at all... you will be killed."

"You think he's a bad king?"

"No, I think he does what he believes is right when it's not right."

"You'll have to be careful too. No mention of magic."

"I know that. You forget who the master here is," Artemis laughed. She ruffled Ava's hair.

"Stop," she said smacking her hand away. "I'm 13 now! Treat me like it!"

"I will when you act like!" Artemis said teasing.

"Why you-" Ava went to tackle Artemis, but Artemis dodged her attack and landed on her feet. Ava and Artemis circled each other. They were laughing.

"Come on little girl. Come on. Let's see what you've got." Ava lunged for Artemis. Artemis grabbed her waist as she flew at her. Artemis held her like a potato sack. "Nice try, but I'm still the master," Artemis laughed.

"Are you good with all children?" a voice said. Artemis turned. Lady Morgana was standing there laughing at the scene. Artemis laughed.

"Yes. I hope if I can find the right person to share my life with that I'll have a lot of children."

"I'm not a child!" Ava yelled. Artemis laughed.

"Hush child," Artemis teased.

"Let me go!"

"No. What is that I can help you with Morgana?" she asked.

"Arthur wanted me to tell you to stop wasting time and get your things together."

"What a prat," Ava said. Artemis dropped Ava on the ground. "Hey!" Artemis laughed.

"Go saddle the horses. I'll get our things together."

"Kay Teach," Ava said standing. She ran off. Artemis smiled.

"Come on Morgana. You can help me with my things. I don't have much." Morgana and Artemis entered the house. Artemis pulled two bags from a draw. She started throwing clothes into the bags.

"What can I do?" Morgana asked.

"See that chest?" she asked nodding to the chest she had put her copper coins in.

"Yes?"

"Put everything that's in there, in here," she said throwing a smaller bag to Morgana. Artemis continued to throw clothes in the bag. Morgana opened the chest. Inside was multiple coins. There was some copper, some silver, and some gold. There was a large chunk of money in it.

"Where did you get all this?" she asked.

"Kael left some of it for me and I got some of it as payment throughout my travels and some of the copper is from the villagers." Artemis finally finished putting the clothes in the bags. She pulled her trunk from the corner. Artemis tapped her foot. It would be such a pain to bring it with, but she had to. It was necessary.

"Done!" Ava announced walking inside.

"Good. Everything's pack. Help me tie the trunk one to Philip."

"Philip?" Gwen asked with a laugh coming in the house. Artemis smiled.

"Ava's horse's name is Philip. He was originally my fiancé's, Ava's brother, Kael's, but he was left to Ava when Kael died. My horse's name is Libera. It means free in the Old language. Clearly I was the creative one." She laughed. Ava and Artemis walked outside. Morgana and Gwen followed them. Merlin and Arthur was no where to be seen.

"You're horses are beautiful," Morgana exclaimed. Both were tall, strong horses. One was pure black and the other was pure white.

"Thanks. They're Frisian."

"Frisian?" she asked.

"They're a popular breed to the east, but are usually only given to those of nobility," she said patting the black horse. "Hi Philip," she said. "Hold still." Ava came out dragging her trunk. Artemis threw a blanket over Philip and then set the trunk on it. Ava and Artemis carefully tied a rope around Philip and the trunk. It was steady. "Lovely. Thankfully Philip is a strong horse."

"Are you ready yet?" a voice came. Merlin appeared with three horses. One was Lady Morgana's; one was Gwen's; and the last was Merlin's.

"Naturally," Artemis replied. "Where's the Prince of Arrogance? Got stuck looking in the mirror?" she asked. Morgana and Gwen both laughed. Merlin smiled.

"Actually, I'm right here," a voice said from behind Artemis. Artemis turned smiling.

"Good. We can go." Artemis turned to her house. Hunith came out. Artemis and her hugged.

"Don't cause trouble," she said.

"Oh, Mother, I'm not a child. I won't... for the most part." Merlin and Hunith embraced.

"Goodbye you two."

"You make it sound like a funeral," Artemis said swinging her leg over Libera. Ava hugged Hunith.

"Thanks Hunith. You've treated me like a daughter since I arrived."

"Take care of her, Ava," she said.

"I'll make sure Teach doesn't destroy Camelot."

"Come on, Ava. We're burning daylight," Artemis said. Ava pulled herself onto Philip.

It took two days to get to Camelot. The rode there consisted of Ava's constant questions and Artemis telling her to just wait and see.

"So Teach where are we staying?"

"Do you remember Jack?" Artemis asked.

"Er... I think so. Tall, good looking, brown hair, always making advances at you causing Kael to challenge him to a duel... which Kael kicked his ass?"

"That's the one. He has a house in Camelot. He's letting us stay there."

"When did you talk to him?" Ava asked confused.

"I sent a letter about a month ago."

"Were you planning to go to Camelot?" Merlin asked confused.

"I was debating it. Many thoughts were going through my head and I wasn't sure what was going to be."

"Teach was over thinking again," Ava said. "She always does that. Never acting until necessary. You should be more like a bird. Is it a bird?" Ava asked suddenly. Artemis laughed.

"No."

"Still trying to find out Artemis's spiritual guardian?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I have a cat and I've tried finding something that fits her, but there's nothing!" Artemis laughed again.

"When you find out, you're going to hit yourself."

"Suuuure, it's probably some really rare exotic species that's just ridiculous and in your mind is normal."

"Are you suggesting I'm weird?"

"Uh, no, I'm suggesting that your mind is."

"Either I'm weird or I'm a genius. I think it's the latter," Artemis laughed.

"Oh! There it is!" Ava yelled as the walls of Camelot finally came into view. "It's just as big as-"

"Ava," Artemis warned not wanting Ava to mention where she hails from.

"Oops, sorry Teach," Ava grinned. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Almost as big as where?" Morgana asked.

"Nowhere just a place," Ava said with a nervous laugh. "Hey Teach! Are the knights of Camelot really as strong as they say?"

"I don't know. Are they Arthur?" she asked turning her attention to the Prince riding at her side.

"There are no better knights," Arthur replied.

"We shall see," Artemis replied.

"By the way, Artemis," Morgana said, "Arthur and I have discussed it and decided that you'll be a maid for both of us. You'll be shared."

"I sound like an object," Artemis muttered.

"Back to being a maid," Ava snickered.

"Shut it. You know what you'll be doing all day while I work as a maid?" Artemis asked.

"No. What?"

"You're going to read until you're brain is filled with knowledge."

"Yuck! I hate reading! It's so boring!"

"Well if I have to clean Arthur's dirty floors then you have to do something you find equally torturous."

"You're so mean." Artemis laughed.

"That's what I'm here for." They entered the city and Ava was looking every which way. Artemis was calm.

"So where's our house?" Ava asked still looking around excitedly.

"There," she said pointing to a decent house coming up. It had a small place where the horses would stay. Ava rode ahead of the others and to the house. She got off and went to the door.

"It's locked!" Ava yelled. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I have the key," she replied as she rode up. "I'll see you people tomorrow. We have to settle in."

"Alright. Have a good night," Merlin said.

"Tell Gaius I'll see him when I can."

"I will." Artemis pulled a key from her pocket before unlocking the door. The house was furnished decently. It was small like all the houses in the lower town. There was one bed, small table with fours chairs around it, and few cabinets and shelves. There was nothing special. Artemis set the bags down on the floor.

"I'm going to go unsaddle the horses. I'll leave my trunk out by the door. You bring it inside. Throw it in a corner." Ava nodded. Artemis untied the rope around the trunk and Philip before leaving the trunk in front of the door. She brought the horses to the back and unsaddled them. She put away the saddles before patting Libera and Philip. Artemis went back in the house. Ava was putting clothes in a bureau.

Artemis sighed. "Hm... only one bed."

"You know I like sleeping on the floor anyway. I'll just make me a little bed under the window."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mother," she teased again. Artemis smiled.

"You really are a stupid cat, Ava," Artemis laughed.

"Rude!" Ava objected. Artemis laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Gaius. You can explore Camelot just be careful and be back by dinner."

"Yes, Mother." Artemis left the house and wandered into the upper part of town. She managed to find her way to Gaius's. She knocked on the door gently.

"Come in," a voice said. Artemis entered. The room she entered was filled with books and jars that lined shelves upon shelves. There were experiments going on on the tables and countertops.

"Hello Gaius," Artemis said looking at the back of an elder man's head. He turned and looked surprised.

"Artemis... the last time I saw you, you never spoke and you looked very ill. Now look at you. Things sure do change."

"I wanted to thank you for trying when I was a child."

"Yes, you were certainly hard to figure out. Did you ever find out what inflicted you?" he asked.

"I did."

"What was it?" Artemis smiled.

"Nightmares," she replied. "I was always stuck in them. I was barely in reality half the time."

"I don't understand."

"I'm a seer, Gaius." He looked surprised, but only for a moment.

"Of course. That would explain it. You must be a very gifted seer. Your brother is very talented with magic." Artemis smiled.

"I know."

"Does he know about your magic?"

"Only a little. He knows I'm a good seer and he knows I know a little, but he has no idea the extent of my power. I learned from the dragons of the east of magic during my travels. They know more than anything you could ever read in a book. The Old Religion is very prominent in the east."

"Why did you never teach him anything?" Gaius asked. Artemis shrugged.

"I stopped practicing when I came back. I mean I still can use it. I just don't want others to know. He needs to learn for himself like I had." Gaius nodded.

"I understand."

"Anyway, I'm here. Moved into Camelot. Apparently working as a maid... ew. So if you need anything just ask. I'm a physician as well. I learned on my travels."

"It'll be good to have someone to discuss science with. Lord knows Merlin knows nothing." Artemis laughed.

"Yeah, my brother's not exactly the smartest person in the realm. I had word he was working for Arthur. I'm glad. Arthur may be an arrogant, stubborn, pain in the ass, but he'll make a great king one day."

"They may act like they don't care, but I know Arthur would be lost without Merlin and vise versa," Gaius said. "What about you? You say you're working as a maid. I'm assuming for Arthur or Morgana."

"Both, they decided to share me like you would a tool," she said with slight bitterness.

"Make sure they don't run you down."

"Oh I know. Anyway, I should get back to start dinner for my little protégé, Ava. Bye, Gaius."

"Take care." Artemis left back to the house. She made dinner. Ava still wasn't back when it was done. Artemis sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before going to her trunk and opening it. She pulled out an old drawing book and a writing utensil. Artemis sat at the table sketching Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. She tried for an hour to get them down with practice. Finally, Artemis turned to a new page and wrote in bubble letters at the top: In Which another Adventure Starts.

"Sorry. Some ass was holding me up," Ava said. She looked to see Artemis drawing what had happened in Ealdor. "You're drawing again...," she said suspiciously. "You haven't done that since Kael died."

"There was nothing to draw since Kael died," she replied. Ava looked over her shoulder. "What do you think? Does it look like the others?" she asked turning the page to see the others she had been working on.

"Sure does." Artemis and Ava ate and talked a little before finally settling to bed.


	4. In Which Artemis Starts Work

As compensation for the last short chapter, I give you another short chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun still wasn't up by the time that Artemis woke up. She stretched and sat up. First day as a maid, just the thought made her groan and collapse back in bed. Artemis rolled over and went to go make breakfast. Ava was up by the time it was done. Artemis finished eating before Ava. She walking to her trunk and pulling a book from it.

"Read up to chapter 5 today. When you're done with that do whatever you want. Just don't cause any trouble."

"I know," Ava said. Artemis left, and the torture started.

* * *

"Since you decided to volunteer to clean my dirty floors that's what you're going to be doing," Arthur said throwing an empty bucket at her. She gave him a venomous look, but said nothing. "Merlin and I will be out on a hunting trip. We'll be back before the day ends I expect it to be done."

"You forget I have to help Morgana as well."

"That's not my problem," Arthur said. "Oh and make sure to get under the furniture too. Push it out of the way if you have to."

"Um your furniture is made of solid mahogany. Do you know how heavy that is?"

"You'll figure something out." Artemis debated if hitting him in the head with the bucket would be worth possibly being thrown in jail. She decided against, but just barely. Arthur left.

"Good luck," Merlin said.

"I hate royalty," Artemis said. Merlin left after he heard Arthur calling him. Because 'his royal pratness' did not fill the bucket with water or have someone else do it Artemis had to, and then she had to lug the now soapy water up the stairs. She had cheated a little by heating it with magic. She set it on the floor and was just about to start when there was a knock and Morgana entered.

"Oh, hello Morgana," Artemis said.

"I was going to ask for your help with something, but I see you're busy."

"Yeah, Arthur's making me wash his floors. I don't even know why it matters. He'll just come in here and dirty them again. Anyway, what is it you wanted? I can help you if you need it."

"I was wondering… I heard Merlin telling Arthur that you could barely sleep when you were younger and I was wondering… since you're a physician and everything Gaius's treatments aren't working…"

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about your nightmares, Morgana. I am unbiased. Tell me your most frightening dream." Morgana was unsure what to say or if to tell her, but Artemis's eyes were trusting. Artemis was the type of person people easily opened up to, and Morgana found herself telling her.

"There was one incident in particular. There was this girl… and I had never met her before, but I had a dream she was going to drown Arthur, and then she showed up the next day with her father. Arthur became infatuated with her."

"What happened?"

"Arthur nearly eloped with her, but Merlin stopped him and they left."

"Hm… I see," Artemis said, and now she had to make a crucial choice. To help her or not to help her. "I can help you," Artemis decided after a moment.

"You can?" Morgana asked surprised. Artemis smiled. She sighed.

"Sit," Artemis offered as she herself sat in a seat. Morgana sat next to her. "What do you know of the Old Religion?"

"You mean magic?" Morgana asked.

"Yes… and no, but the purpose of discussion no. You see Uther is trying so hard to eradicate something that can't be. The Old Religion lives the very earth under your feet. It's part of everything and everyone even the very man that tries to destroy it. That's why all people if taught can use magic. It's true that in some people it's just a slight spark and even with years of practice they would only be able to do something small like lift an object, but still it's there. The Old Religion isn't strictly magic… it's more than that. It's life itself. It's in everything. Luck is an example of this. If someone has very good luck, it could be because of the Old Religion. The littlest things could be caused by the Old Religion. It's part of us. In you, the Old Religion has chosen to give you insight into what's to come."

"It's magic?"

"It could be or it could have nothing to do with the magic part of the Old Religion. It could simply be how the Old Religion presents itself in you."

"So what do I do?"

"You have a choice. Do you want to live with these nightmares of the future or do you want to get rid of them? Be warned getting rid of them could cause repercussions and not to mention your seeing the future. You have the choice to warn others of what you see. You could prevent disaster." Morgana was silent. "I could teach you to block out the dreams unless you want them, but it takes time. Ava was similar. It took her a year to be able to. It takes longer for others."

"Teach me," Morgana said.

"Alright, but I need to wash Arthur's floors first. We'll start another day. Teaching this takes my full attention."

"Thank you, Artemis," Morgana said. She was very sincere.

"I'm always happy to help Morgana," she replied. Morgana left. Artemis sighed.

"Poor sorceress," she muttered to herself. She half lied to Morgana. She knew it was full on magic that was causing her dreams, but telling her that just wasn't smart right now. It would be too much. With Uther's execution of all things magical or related to magic telling Morgana would tear her apart.

Cleaning Arthur's floors was disgusting to say the least. When was the last time that someone had cleaned them? It's absolutely disgusting. Dirt, dust bunnies, and other disgusting objects such as rotten food was under and behind furniture. How and why it got back there was not what Artemis wanted to think of. She finished finally before sunset. Pushing Arthur's stupid furniture sure was a workout. She was just finished pushing it back when the door opened and Arthur and Merlin both walked all over her clean floors causing their dirty boots to leave tracks on the still slightly damp floor.

"What is your problem? I just cleaned your stupid floors!" Artemis asked outraged.

"You can just clean them again tomorrow." Annoyed and letting her impulse get the best of her Artemis took the bucket of dirty water and threw the water on Arthur.

"No, you can clean them yourself tomorrow. In case you were wondering I did work my ass off to clean your disgusting floors, and I have a teenage girl to look over so if you'll excuse me," she said before whipping the bucket at Arthur's head.

"OW!" he yelled as it hit him dead on. "Are you insane?"

"I'm going home!" Artemis left slamming the door behind her. She went back to the house both infuriated and annoyed with Arthur Pendragon.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked. It looked as if she had been practicing her stances.

"No! I'm angry! You know how I said that they're okay in my books because they came to Ealdor against Uther's orders? Well, I lied! I have never met someone so inconsiderate in my life! I wash his stupid floors and then he walks in like he's the greatest thing ever and ruins what I spent my entire day doing! How dare he! Who does he think he is!"

"Um… Crown Prince of Camelot?" Ava asked watching her teacher pace back and forth.

"That gives him no right!"

"Um… I kind of think it does," Ava replied.

"If we were still in Valde, I'd have him lick my shoes clean!" Artemis said. She was now putting her hair in a braid, something she did when she was angry, annoyed, excited, or thinking.

"But we're not in Valde and if we were then we would be in some big trouble. Remember John controls Valde now."

"I know, but you still know what I mean. If we were anywhere in the east, I would command respect, and be even more powerful than Arthur. He thinks I'm just some stupid little peasant girl. If he knew the truth, he'd probably be scared of me."

"If he knew the full truth, he'd have you burnt to the stake." Artemis sighed.

"You think I'm over reacting."

"Yes."

"Arthur just gets under my skin for some reason," Artemis admitted.

"Because you liiiikke him," Ava teased.

"Please, if I ever, ever like him hit me, hard."

"Will do Teach," Ava said nodding.

"Did you read what I told you?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Want a summary?"

"No, I trust you. Since you're so honest. I would trust my life with you Ava. You're honesty is really something re-"

"Alright! I only read the first half of chapter one! God! You're torturous!" Artemis laughed.

"I know. Well then, get to it." Ava groaned before she sat down and started to read what she should have earlier that day. Meanwhile, Artemis set to work on making dinner. Things were the same that evening Ava and Artemis talked here and there, but mainly they did what they wished. Ava kept trying to perfect moves that Artemis had deemed to advance for her. Artemis meanwhile finished drawing the events of what happened in Ealdor that landed her in Camelot. She finished the drawings a few hours after they ate dinner. Artemis put the journal under her pillow before collapsing into bed, and falling asleep.


	5. In Which Artemis Helps Morgana

This one, I believe, is more complicated at least at the beginning when she's trying to explain to Morgana how seers see. I tried to make what was in my mind seem less complicated. Though I do admit I love Artemis's sassy remarks to Arthur. They make me laugh. It's short again so I will publish another chapter today.

Also a bit of a side note: the ingredients for the sleeping potion are the same ingredients used in the Draught of Living Death in Harry Potter (which I do not own.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Day 2 was probably worse than the first. Arthur was still angry for Artemis throwing dirty water at him, so his solution was to pack her with work until she was run down and Artemis had promised to teach Morgana something. So she was overloaded with work.

"So," Artemis told Morgana while she mended one of Arthur's shirts. They were sitting inside Arthur's room. He was out training or something, "to know how you're having these visions is a big portion of controlling them. The first thing to know is a hard concept to believe, but one you'll have to in order to control it. The first concept is that the future, the past, the present don't exist. Time is an illusion meant to hold us down."

"I don't understand."

"Well… you call tomorrow the future, but when tomorrow comes you'll call it the present... and then after you call it the past, but it was still once the present. Do you understand?"

"No," Morgana said.

"Well… how would we be able to see the future if it hadn't in some other universe already happened? In a way, those that can see ahead are looking into another universe where it is happening as the present."

"Other universes?" Morgana asked confused.

"Oh… boy… okay…. Let's start from the beginning. A lot of what I am going to tell you is going to be things that haven't been discovered yet… and is going to sound insane, but it's true. I know this information because… well it's not important. The world we live in is part of something called a galaxy and the galaxy is part of something called a universe. There is many worlds like this one and many galaxies in this universe. Understand?"

"Yes. I think so."

"There are other alternate universes out there. They have the same worlds and the same galaxies, but they as a whole are different. It's like a mirror. The things in it are the same, but they still aren't the real thing. They could be very similar to this one with just a small change or it could be something completely different. It changes because of choices."

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

"Well… let's take what happened in Ealdor for instance. Let's say Will didn't push Arthur out of the way. He chose not to. Arthur dies instead. Uther is devastated. He starts war. Camelot and the other Kingdoms suffer. Uther is eventually defeated, but the damage is devastating. The entire realm falls apart because of one little chose. There is a universe out there with that decision. Does that make sense?"

"It's confusing," Morgana admitted.

"It is. It's a concept that takes time to understand. I'll lend you a book about it… just don't let anyone see it. Some might think it too radical and crazy."

"I understand. So what you're saying is there is somewhere out there where what is happening now… already happened?"

"Yes. Exactly."

"My head hurts." Artemis laughed.

"Er… yeah… it's confusing." Artemis finished with Arthur's shirt before she moved onto another piece of clothing. "Nothing and no one can see the future exactly. Some futures can't be seen until a large decision is made, and even then things can change. To control what you see you must be completely unbiased. You worry endlessly about Arthur."

"No, I-" Artemis held up a hand and cut Morgana off.

"You care about Arthur. That's not a crime, Morgana. You worry about what would happen if he died. It's alright to feel that way." Morgana didn't say anything, but her silence was enough. "If you admit to yourself what you really feel, your dreams will come easier. The reason much of the time your dreams are not correct is because you miscalculate. You were only concerned for Arthur. You didn't think about the other factors such as Merlin. Merlin's choices and how he acts is closely linked with Arthur."

"Why?" Morgana asked. Artemis smiled.

"Ah, you will know one day, but today is not that day. To prefect this art of seeing takes years and some people never do master it."

"Have you?"

"Yes, but when I mastered it I was alone and cold. I had no friends. I was traveling alone. I hadn't met all those I would later meet. To master the future, you need to let go of everything. To gain the future, you must get rid of the past and the present. You need to let go of Arthur, of Uther, of Gwen, of Merlin, of all those that can hinder you and your ability to see."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Don't be ashamed of it. You are wise to choose love, peace, and happiness over power and a future that will come anyways. You will never master it holding on, but you can still control it. There are ways to stop the dreams to, and for now I'll make you an elixir until you can control your dreams without it. I'll need some ingredients though… some that won't come without effort."

"I will help in anyway I can." Artemis nodded.

"That is all for today. I think your mind is rattling enough."

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a witch?" Morgana asked. Artemis stopped sowing for a minute before she continued without looking up at Morgana she answered.

"No," she said. "I am not a witch and I resent the fact that you call me that."

"Sorry," Morgana whispered. Artemis stood.

"Let's go to my home. I'll lend you my book so that you can read it." Morgana nodded. Artemis set Arthur's last shirt down in her neatly folded pile. She had finished sowing up Arthur's laundry. She still had a good deal to do, but she would take this minute to help Morgana.

* * *

She arrived home to Ava still trying to prefect the moves that were to advance for her instead of reading like she was supposed to.

"Oh…. Hahaha, hi Teach," Ava said rubbing the back of her head. Artemis said nothing. She went to her trunk, unlocked it, and pulled out her book.

"This is far more simplified than I could ever put it. Read it and when you finish I will continue my explanation."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me," she said with a frown, "I still have to numerous chores for the royal prat." Morgana smiled.

"Good day."

"Good day." Morgana left.

"Hey Teach, careful," Ava said. "If you're helping her control her abilities she might suspect you of being a sorceress."

"She already does, but I told her I wasn't… well, actually she asked if I was a witch. You know I absolutely hate that term." Ava nodded. "Well, I have to get back to work. Arthur's trying to kill me with chores."

"Good luck."

"Maybe I'll use a little magic to get things done. Usually I'm against such things, but Arthur's a slave driver." Artemis went back to work doing numerous chores including cleaning his laundry. That was like death. "How can one person dirty his clothes so much? This boy has no idea how to be clean," she muttered to herself as she entered Arthur's chambers.

"Well excuse me for getting dirt on my clothes while I'm hunting and training. It's a little hard not to," Arthur said. Merlin was there cleaning Arthur's boots.

"I'm so above this," she said to herself, but it was loud enough for both Arthur and Merlin to hear. She put the basket of Arthur's clothes down on his bed, and turned to leave.

"Artemis, put them away." Grinding her teeth Artemis went back to Arthur's clothes and put them rather unceremoniously into his dresser. All the while she muttered to herself how royalty acts like children.

"Also," Arthur said as Artemis finished, "I suppose you should know that we are having a visit from a northern kingdom tomorrow. While they are staying here, I wish for you to assist them with anything they need." Artemis turned and faced the prince that was getting on her last nerve.

"Oh, sire," she said with fake enthusiasm in her voice, "it would be my honor to help your royal guests since I am just so bored with having to help Morgana and doing all your chores and barely having enough time to make it home and see the poor teenager in my house and feed her. By all means, I can spare more time, really I can. I mean Ava can go without food for a few days since the last time I left her to cook she suffered severe burns. Not to mention, I mean personal time, I have nothing to do with my life, but be at your every disposal. I can live without sleep for a little while. While I'm here do you want to chew your food for you too? Since you clearly can't do anything yourself." Artemis slammed Arthur's drawer shut before turning and leaving slamming the door behind her.

"What did I do this time?" Arthur asked. Merlin just sort of laughed.

"Don't order her around. She takes it as a blow to her pride. Just request that she do something, and she will."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will." Merlin thought for a moment. "You and her are actually a lot alike."

"Me and her?" he asked disturbed by the thought.

"Well, don't flatter yourself because she's the best side of you. She lacks the overbearing, condescending side of you."

"She has no good side," Arthur said. "She's annoying; she's rude; and she's not very good at her job."

"You don't mean that. She did a good job with the floors… before you walked all over them again." Arthur ignored Merlin's comments about Artemis.

* * *

Artemis was going through her trunk looking for the correct book. It was a mix of a potions book and a normal non-magical medicine book. Finally after much digging she found it. Artemis shut her trunk and opened the book flipping to the index.

"Let's see… sleeping potions…," she said to herself. She flipped to the section of the book that held sleeping potions. "For seers… for seers…," she muttered to herself. "No," she said shaking her head at a few of the potions. "No… no… no…no… er… yes, here we go," she said with a smile. "Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian roots, Sloth brain, Moondew, crushed snake fangs, and a single Sopophorous Bean."

"What are you doing? You're not making a potion are you?" Ava asked entering.

"I am for Morgana. The wormwood, the asphodel, the valerian roots, and snake fangs can all be found in the forests around Camelot. I have a little sloth brain. It's the Sopophorous bean and moondew that will be tricky. We'll go out tomorrow to search for the ingredients at dawn."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah. Arthur actually told me I'll be helping more royals tomorrow, but we're going anyway," she grinned. "I'm going to go tell Morgana after I start dinner." True to her word after she started dinner Artemis went to Morgana's chambers and knocked. Gwen answered.

"Oh, hello, Artemis."

"Hi Gwen. Is Morgana here?"

"Not at the moment. I think she's having dinner with Uther and Arthur."

"Well, could you tell her I'm going out tomorrow to gather ingredients for the sleeping draft for her?"

"Yes, but she's been taking drafts from Gaius. Do you have something knew?"

"I do, but I need to go get some ingredients. They're not common and rather hard to get. Now that I think about it don't be surprised if I'm gone a few days."

"I'll tell her."

"Thank you Gwen," Artemis said with a smile. "Oh and tell her if Arthur dares to ask where I am tomorrow that she is to respond with a very straight face that I had gone out and that knowing him he'll expect something more of an explanation in which I say that I would insult him, but he's not bright enough to realize when I am insulting him and when he's smarter, I'll be nicer and more cooperative."

"Okay… I'll tell her."

"Good. Bye Gwen." She left and as she turned the corner she ran right into Merlin.

"I thought you left," Merlin said.

"I did. I needed to tell Morgana something."

"Oh. Where now?"

"Back home," she said. "Hey. I have an idea. How about you and Gaius come by for dinner?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I'll go tell him." Merlin and Artemis walked out of the building together, and then went there separate ways. Artemis went back to the house.

"Merlin and Gaius are going to stop by for dinner," Artemis said.

"Sounds amusing. I haven't met Gaius yet," Ava said changing her stance into a more solid stance. Artemis continued dinner. There was a knock on the door. Ava went to the door and answered it. "Hi Merlin. Come in." Gaius and Merlin both entered.

"It's quite quant, Artemis," Gaius said.

"Yeah, my friend Jack lent us the house. He's always been a real gentleman. Gaius, this is my apprentice, Ava. Ava, this is my uncle, Gaius."

"Nice to meet you," Ava said acting mature for once in her life.

"Same to you, Ava."

"You're a physician, right? More of a sciencey kind of man?"

"That's correct. Are you interested in science?"

"No. God no. Teach tries to get me interested into it, but I never can. I get so bored with all the complicated terms." Artemis laughed.

"She's uh… not exactly book smart, but don't be fooled. She's pretty sharp in battle. Sit," she said. Merlin, Gaius, and Ava sat around the table.

"Ah, Magical and Non-Magical Remedies," Gaius said reading the title of the book. "I recall reading this book when I was younger. It was burned some years ago in the Great Purge. You should be careful. If anyone sees this, they might start to think that you're a sorceress. They would turn you in." Artemis removed it from the table and put a pot of stew on the table.

"I usually keep it locked in my trunk. The only way to open the trunk is with a key. It can't be forced open not even with magic. It's indestructible, and has infinite room."

"Very handy," Gaius said as he watched her open it and throw the book inside. "Looks completely ordinary from the outside. No one would suspect it. You should be careful though."

"I am. Ava says I'm too careful, and thinks too much."

"You are," Ava said. "You think too much."

"That's funny because I don't think she was thinking it over when she threw dirty water all over Arthur yesterday." Ava laughed and Artemis grinned.

"Did you really?"

"I did," she admitted. "He deserved it." They ate together and talked. It was late when they both left. "Tomorrow," she said, "we're going out to get supplies for the potion. I should restock too."

"Okay. How long do you think we'll be gone?" Ava asked.

"I want to only be gone a day, but I think we might have to go to the druids for the moondew. If that's the case, we'll be gone for a few days."

"Great, I haven't meet the druids yet," Ava said. Artemis went to bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few hours before finally letting her eyelids close and letting sleep dawn on her.


	6. In Which Artemis and Ava See The Druids

This is short again. I noticed that the chapters that aren't involved with the main Merlin story line are shorter. Anway yup. Artemis and Ava share a touching moment. Mordred's in this one. I think he's such a cute kid.

* * *

At dawn, Ava and Artemis road out of Camelot and started toward the Forest of Acestir that Artemis knew the druids would be found. There were many magical herbs found in it. Like Artemis said originally the wormwood, the asphodel, and the valerian roots were easy to find around the forest, and the snake fangs were just collected by killing a few snakes. Nearing sunset, Artemis sighed not able to find any moondew, and she still needed a Sopophorous bean.

"Shall we go to the druids?" Artemis asked.

"Yes!" Ava said excited. Artemis and Ava headed off in the direction of the druid camp.

Back in Camelot a few hours after Artemis left

Arthur, Uther, Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, and a few other servants and nobles gathered around as several horses approached. The two people in front were the nobles they were expecting. The elder man had black hair that had streaks of silver in them. His eyes were sharp and hard from years of war, but still showed a slight hint of a younger more care free side of him. He looked very much like a hawk. He had a prominent scar on one of his cheeks.

The younger of the two was a tall lad with black hair like his father, but his eyes were wider and a warm brown instead of the stern grey. He had a soldier's build like he had been training for a long time. He was an attractive youth.

"Astor, Vidar," Uther greeted them.

"Uther, old friend!" Aster said getting off his horse. The boy followed suit, but instead he turned to Arthur as Astor and Uther began talking away.

"It's been too long, Arthur."

"So it has Vidar." Vidar smiled and the two brought their arms together and clasped each others wrists in a hand shake.

"It's good to see. You remember Morgana," Arthur asked. Morgana stepped forward.

"Ah, with each passing day you grow more beautiful," he said kissing her hand lightly.

"I see you haven't lost your charm."

"Not at all, my lady."

"This is Gwen, Morgana's maid," he said pointing out Gwen. "Merlin, my servant, who will assist you while you're here, and Artemis, who…," he trailed off when he realized she was not there. "Merlin, where is Artemis? I told you to fetch her."

"Her house was empty."

"Artemis told me to tell you that she had to go out," Morgana said.

"Is that it? Where has she gone?"

"She said if you asked for an explanation to tell you that at this point she'd insult you, but she doesn't think that you're bright enough to understand them, and that when you become brighter she'll become nicer and more cooperative." Arthur looked both annoyed and angry with this comment. "She said she may be gone for a few days," Morgana added.

"That girl is infuriating," Arthur said under his breath. He desperately wanted someone to yell at someone and since he didn't have Artemis, her brother would have to do. Merlin would be getting a earful later.

"Aglain!" Artemis shouted looking at the tall dark skinned druid that came into view as soon as they entered the druid camp. She threw her arms around him. He chuckled.

"It is so good to see you, Ambrosine. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, the same as usual. Aglain, I want you to meet my apprentice, Ava," she said moving to allowing him to see Ava.

"It's nice to meet you, Ava. A friend of the Lady Ambrosine's is a friend of all druids."

"It's an honor, sir," Ava said bowing. "I have always admired the druids simple, peaceful way of living."

"Thank you, my lady," he bowed back. "What is that you've come here for? On of our seers said you were in Camelot."

"I need a few ingredients I'm out of… plus… I wanted to see you…, and everyone… especially," she started looking around for someone. "MORDRED!" she yelled finally finding him in the throngs of people. He was a young boy with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Artemis always said that it looked as though he could be related to her.

'_AMBROSINE!' _he yelled telepathically to her. He ran to her, and hugged her around her waist. _'I missed you.'_

"I missed you too. How have you been?" Ava tilted her head.

"Artemis?" Ava asked.

'_Who's she?'_

"This is my apprentice, Ava. Ava, this is Mordred. He talks to people telepathically."

"Nice to meet you." Mordred nodded. "Why do the druids call you Ambrosine?" Ava asked.

"It's my druid name… well… the name all magical creatures call me really."

"How come I don't know this?"

"I keep my magical life separate from my other life. Call Amdrosine an alter ego if you will."

"How long will you stay?" Aglain asked.

"Not long I'm afraid. Two days or so."

'_Can't you stay longer?' _Mordred asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I really wish I could, but I have to get back, but I will make the most of my stay." Aglain nodded.

"Come," he said leading both Ava and Artemis deeper into camp.

Ava enjoyed staying with the druids. She found them fascinating. Artemis meanwhile spoke to Mordred and he recounted what had happened in Camelot.

"I'm sorry about your father," she said when she learned of his death. "He was a good man."

'_It's okay. Aglain takes care of me now.' _

"You know you can always contact me Mordred. I'm here for you."

'_I know, but you live in Camelot. I can't go there.'_

"You are right, but if you yell loud enough. I promise I will hear." Artemis smiled at him. He was a nice child, but one that has suffered at the hands of Uther. Sometimes Artemis wanted to hate the king of Camelot, but it wasn't in her nature to truly hate someone. It was too unnatural for her.

Mordred laid against Artemis as she sat against a tree. Her arms around him like a protective mother. A blanket wrapped around them both. Ava observed the two, and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. Artemis treated Mordred like he was her child. Sometimes Ava felt like Artemis saw her as nothing more than someone she had an obligation to like somehow taking care of Ava would allow her to hold onto Kael. What else was she supposed to do with Ava? Kick her out on the streets. Ava thought Artemis saw her as a hindrance. It made her jealous to see Artemis act like a mother to this boy.

Ava and Artemis shared a tent that night. The druid tents were nice. They were made from thick fabrics of rich colors. It kept light out and the cold out perfectly.

"Artemis?" Ava asked. They were both laying down, but neither slept. They slept so their heads were facing opposite ways. They were both just staying at the pattern of the cloth that made up the tent.

"Yes?"

"Mordred…"

"What about him?"

"I've read about him in your prophecy books."

"You read something useful?" Artemis teased.

"He's the one destined to kill Arthur," she said somberly not even replying to her teasing. Artemis's grin fell though Ava couldn't see that in the dark.

"He is," Artemis confirmed.

"Then why do you treat him like… like-"

"Like he was my own child?"

"Yes."

"I believe showing Mordred love and kindness will stop him from becoming what has been predicted."

"But he's destined to become evil. All prophecies predicted this. It's set. Why help him? I don't understand."

"In many way, I think of Mordred as my child. I would do almost anything to keep him safe. I believe that not even his future is set."

"Why? In all the years I've known you, you've never gone to the druids. You must have only seen Mordred a few times."

"I have seen him more than you think. I would go off occasionally."

"That's where you were going?" Ava asked surprised remembering the occasions were Artemis would go off to collect more herbs alone, and not come back for days at a time.

"Much of the time, but even then… I am strongly connected to Mordred. He is a creature of magic as am I."

"I suppose… that's a connection you and I don't share."

"What do you mean?"

"Mordred isn't just someone you got stuck with like me," she said with a shaky voice. She felt her throat close. Part of her wanted to choke out tears at the raw emotion she was feeling. Rejection being the controlling emotion. Artemis sat up frowning. She looked down at Ava who looked hurt.

"Ava… is that what you think I think of you?" Artemis asked. Ava sat up crying. She turned away from Artemis not wanting her to see her weakening.

"It's just… Kael wanted to be with you, and he refused to leave me behind so you were forced to take me along, and then when he died you couldn't really kick me out onto the streets… and I knew that you really wanted me there because I was the last connection you had to him. I'm just someone you got stuck with. I forced you to teach me, and I don't deserve-"

"Ava, stop. You're wrong. I wanted to take you with when Kael left. I was so scared you would end up killed. I didn't want to see that. When he died, I was so upset and I could see you felt the same and you comforted me and I the same. I teach you because you are worthy of being taught. You have a fire that few people do. It's that fire that makes a true warrior… a true Master of Life. Ava, you are here with me now and I have not gotten rid of you because you're like a daughter to me. Yes… it's true. I'm too young to really be your mother, but I feel calling you a sister would be an understatement. You're part of me and if something ever happened to you I don't think I could go on. I've lost too many people and I don't want to loose someone I love as much as you." Artemis put a hand to Ava's cheek making her look at Artemis. "One day… you'll finally grow up," she teased with a sad smile. "And when you do you'll be a great whatever-the-hell-you-want. I'll watch you climb far above what I expect of you. It's your destiny to do great things with your life, and when I am old and gray I will look back I'll remember you as one of my greatest accomplishments. Out of everything I've ever done, taking care of you and teaching you is my proudest. Never forget that." Ava threw herself at Artemis into a hug and fully broke down crying on Artemis shoulder. Ava had held her emotions too long, for too many years. They were all coming crashing together. Everything since the day she watch her real mother die…

Ava and Artemis both woke up late the next day. After the events of the night, they were both emotionally and mentally exhausted. Aglain had kindly supplied Artemis with the ingredients she needed as well as other ingredients she had been running low on.

Artemis spent the day among the druids. Mordred showed her the things he had learned while some seers were trying to decide Ava's future.

"You will be married to a great warrior," one seer said as Mordred showed Artemis a fireball.

"Nice," Artemis said complimenting Mordred.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about my love life lady," Ava said. "Tell me what I want to know. Will I be a great warrior? Will I be famous? Will they tell legends of me?"

"You seek the wrong answers child."

"No I don't. You answer the wrong questions," Ava argued. Ava's arguing continued with the seers until she got fed up, and walked to Mordred and Artemis sitting by them. She watched as Mordred showed Artemis different spells.

"You've progressed. I'm proud of you."

'_Thank you Ambrosine.'_

"You don't have to thank me. I am."

'_No, not for saying that, for everything."_

"You're welcome."

Ava and Artemis stayed one last night before packing their things getting ready to leave for Camelot.

"Goodbye Ambrosine. Come back soon," Aglain said hugging her.

"I will try. Bye Mordred." The boy hugged her.

'_Do you have to go?"_

"Yes. I do."

'_Bye then Amborsine. Visit more.'_

"I will try." And then Mordred looked at Ava and Artemis knew he was telepathically telling her something for she had a surprised look on her face.

"Your words surprise me. Thank you," she said bowing. Mordred nodded before together after getting on their horses Ava and Artemis rode back to Camelot


	7. In Which Ava Tells A Story Of The Past

I don't remember. Did I update yesterday or the day before...? Well, anyway, here's a new chapter. We get a look into Artemis's and Ava's past and how they met. However, this is from Ava's POV therefore there a few holes in the story that Ava can't fill. We shall see it from Artemis's POV later. Also note that Artemis is slightly bipolar and insane. There is reason for this. We shall find out later. Also, this chapter flashes between the past and the present a lot. Don't get confused now. Enjoy. I guess I should throw up another disclaimer. I own nothing. Merlin is own by BBC welll except in America... Syfy has the rights in America... haha... syfy... anyway... yup... I only own Artemis, Ava, and all those connected to Artemis's past while traveling.

**Note: Prince William's name has been changed to Peter and Lord Odin's name has been changed to Zacharias. The purpose for this is to not confuse William with the William that was in Ealdor and King Odin from Lord Odin. I apologize. Odin and William are two names I use frequently.**

* * *

It was well past midday by the time they finally made it back. Artemis unhitched the horses and went inside the house were Ava was…

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Artemis asked staring at the strange sight. "Why the hell are you reading?"

"I thought you wanted me to read?"

"I do, but you hate to read."

"I'll learn to like it," she replied. Artemis just stared in shock.

"Ooookay…," she said before turning to her trunk and pulling out the book she would be using to make Morgana's potion. It took Artemis the rest of the day to finish the potion. It was a pain to concoct. It require to sit several hours but to be stirred three times every quarter hour, once clockwise and twice counterclockwise. By sunset, Artemis had put the potion in a decent sized bottle and folded it up carefully in a cloth before concealing it in a basket of laundry.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Artemis said to Ava who was remarkably still reading.

"Uh-huh," she said as if she was actually engrossed in her book. Artemis set out to Morgana's chambers. When she arrived she lightly knocked. Morgana answer.

"Artemis, I'm glad to see you back."

"I am too. I have something for you," she said taking out the bottle from the basket. "It's a draft. You'll pass out right away from this. No dreams. However, some of the ingredients used in it have magical properties. If someone, who thoroughly knew magic, saw it you would be in trouble. So keep it somewhere hidden. You only need a drop before you good to bed. No more. I cannot stress that enough. If you drink too much, you'll put yourself in a sleeping coma and I would have to make an antidote."

"Thank you."

"It was no problem really. I had a good trip actually."

"I hope it was worth it, because Arthur's fuming that you weren't there when King Astor and Prince Vidar arrived. He wasn't pleased about your comments either. I believe I later caught him ranting saying you were the most infuriating, most rambunctious, most aggravating, most uncooperative, most ungrateful peasant he had ever met."

"You really used the word rambunctious? I'm surprised he knows such a big word," she laughed.

"Just be careful," Morgana warned.

"I will. I have to go make dinner for Ava and I. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Artemis," Morgana said.

"Bye." While leaving Artemis ran into another familiar face.

"You're back," Gwen said happily.

"I am."

"Where were you?"

"Just collecting supplies and visiting old friends."

"Well, Arthur was furious."

"So I heard. Oh, well," she laughed. "I have to go. Bye Gwen."

"Goodbye." Artemis set down the hallways once more. As she got farther down, she heard laughing and talking of two males coming her way. She was too distracted to really care. She really did need to get home. Artemis turned the corner and was face to face with Arthur and a man she did not know. She swore to herself.

"Finally back I see," Arthur said annoyed.

"No, I'm a ghost to haunt for the rest of your life. I died on my trip unfortunately."

"If that was the case, I would kill myself right now than have to spend any longer listening to the sound of your annoying voice," he replied. He clearly wasn't happy with her.

"Got your chain mail in a twist, I see," Artemis replied.

"It wouldn't be in a twist if my maid hadn't gone running off for two days."

"I had some things to take care of, okay?"

"Like what?" Artemis sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. He was being a pain in the ass. She tried stepping around him, but he cut her off. She tried again and again he cut her off.

"Look. I'm warning you just move so I can go home."

"Or what?" he asked. "Are you threatening me?"

"You seriously underestimate my abilities. I can make your life hell."

"How?"

"I'm warning you. This is your last chance. Move."

"No." Artemis wanted to crush him just a little. She thought it would be fun to see Arthur in distress and pain. Just then she saw a small group of women start to come down the hallway. They were of noble status. She suddenly broke out in a grin before it fell and she began to fake cry.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME ARTHUR PENDRAGON! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!"

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in shock.

"YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON ME WHEN I'M PREGNANT! THIS IS YOUR CHILD TOO!" Arthur was suddenly in shock. Artemis watched through fake tears as the women watched the scene play out. "FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT YOU'RE CHILD WILL BE RAISED A BASTARD!" Artemis sprinted out the door of the building pretending to cry right past the women. Arthur watched her go and realized the women standing there, and he became horrified.

* * *

Artemis leaned against her door inside laughing until she couldn't breath. She was patting herself on the back. Ava just stared.

"So you've finally lost it, huh?" Ava said. Artemis was silent laughing now that she was laughing so hard. She tried to shake her head no, but she couldn't stop. Arthur's face, the women's faces, the aftermath of this was a riot. Artemis finally stopped.

"You'll hear what I'm laughing about," she said. Humming to herself Artemis made dinner. Her good mood made Ava wary.

* * *

Waking up the next day, Artemis knew that she would have to face Arthur, but when she got there only Merlin was to be seen.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked.

"His father summoned him. There's a rumor going around that he got some peasant girl pregnant." Artemis started laughing again.

"Artemis, what did you do?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone Merlin. I warned him." Merlin just shook his head laughing.

"I can't believe you."

"Well, I'll go tend to our guest then." Artemis practically skipped down the hall that she was so happy. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Artemis entered to see the boy Arthur was with yesterday when she caused a scene.

"Hello, person-I-don't-know. I'm Artemis. Is there anything I can get you."

"Artemis," he replied. "I'm Vidar."

"Vidar, that's an odd name."

"I'm from a north eastern kingdom called Validus."

"VALIDUS!" she asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes?" he said unsure of her behavior especially after the incident yesterday.

"That's only a bit away from Valde," she said happily.

"Yes. Why does that matter?"

"My fiancée was from Valde."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"His name was Kael."

"Kael? You're Kael's fiancée. You're _the_ Artemis."

"Then you knew him?"

"I did. He sent me letters up until about three years ago. He always wrote of you. Where is he? He never wrote back to me." Artemis frowned.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," she said sympathetically. "But he died of an illness three years ago."

"Oh," Vidar said flatly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Kael told me many stories about you. I see he wasn't wrong with the scene you played out yesterday." Artemis grinned.

"Arthur deserved it."

"He wasn't lying about your beauty too," Vidar said with a light smile.

"Save your charm for someone more gullible," she replied. Vidar smiled.

"Of course." The door opened behind Artemis, and slammed.

"Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused me?" Arthur asked walking to Vidar, but staring at Artemis.

"I have an idea. I warned you to leave me alone, and you didn't. It's entirely your fault."

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"A little."

"ARTEMIS!" a voice called.

"Ava?" she questioned. Ava busted through the door. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"VIDAR!" she shouted happily.

"Ava? Is that you?" Vidar asked. Ava tackled Vidar into a hug.

"You two know each other?" Arthur asked confused.

"Of course. Lady Ava of Valde, brother of Lord Kael, daughter of Lord Zacharias and Lady Aella, cousin to Prince Peter, Niece of King Alexander and Queen Kathryn."

"Wait, Lady? She's noble?"

"Yes."

"That means Artemis's fiancée was a noble."

"Yes. I knew Kael personally."

"What noble in their right mind would love her?" he asked nodding to Artemis. That struck a nerve.

"Um… Prince Arthur… I wouldn't talk about Kael that way," Ava warned.

"I mean. Was he insane? Artemis is crazy. She's incompetent. She's-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Artemis yelled before jumping on Arthur. They were both on the ground. Artemis had her legs wrapped around Arthur's waist from behind to restrict movement of his legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck choking him. Arthur tried to pull her off, but it was hopeless.

"Let… go!" he struggled to say.

"Apologize!" she yelled.

"For… what!"

"For insulting me and Kael! Apologize!"

"That's… a… stupid… thing… to… apologize for!" he yelled back.

"I'm not letting go until you do!" Artemis said. "I don't care if I kill you!"

"Sorry!" Arthur managed to say as he was loosing the last of his breath. Artemis released him. Before Arthur could say anything Artemis left the room in both a rush and in a fit of anger. Annoyed and angry Arthur left. Ava kind of just lingered for a second before she bid farewell to Vidar and went after not Artemis but Arthur. She reached his door and knocked gently.

"What?" he asked annoyed. Ava entered. He was sitting in a chair leaning against one of his arms. "What do you want?" he asked. Ava walked closer to him before she pulled out a chair and sat in it. She sighed.

"Artemis isn't what she seems," Ava said.

"You mean an annoying, insane, selfish brat." Ava sighed.

"You want the truth about her? The honest to God's truth?" she asked. This caught Arthur's attention. What did she mean the honest to God's truth? Ava knew he was listening. "Artemis arrived in Valde about 6 years ago when she was 15. I was the first to met her. I was the perfect little girl. I always wore what I was told and did what I was told. That day I was told to go pick out flowers from a nearby forest for my mother. It was her birthday, and my brother didn't want a servant doing it. I walked into the forest and I was attacked by a band of renegades. They took out my guards. I didn't know what to do. I was screaming and suddenly from the trees this girl jumped down. She was wild. Her hair was all over. She wore gypsy clothing, but she still had knives concealed on her. Her movements were beautiful. She moved with such grace and agility. She was amazing…"

* * *

Seven year old Ava watched this wild woman in awe. She was gorgeous and terrifying. She had never seen a woman like her in her wildest dreams. She easily took down the renegades. When she finished killing them, she looked at Ava. Ava just held her breathe not sure if this woman was going to kill her. The wild woman put her knives away gently and cautiously, but walking with perfect grace to Ava. She held a hand out to her offering it since Ava was on the ground. Ava took her hand and she helped her up.

"You shouldn't be out here without proper guards," she said. She had an accent to her voice. It wasn't thick, but it was there.

"You were amazing," Ava said with a blush. The woman smiled.

"I am Artemis. Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Ava, first daughter of Lord Zacharias."

* * *

"Artemis was welcomed into our household with welcomed arms. She saved my life. Everyone was grateful. My brother especially. My brother was the best warrior in Valde, well, besides for Prince Peter. They always tied when fighting. He took a fancy to her right away. I think… it was because he didn't understand her. He knew people well, but Artemis was different. She was always surprising him. Everything was perfect, but I lived in this perfect naïve little world. I never saw the political stresses and difficulties Valde was having, but Artemis did better than perhaps the king himself. I was naïve until the day it happened. It was a ball. All the nobles and all the court and all the knights were invited. Artemis was there as well with Kael. They had started a strange relationship that no one understood. He wasn't courting her. He wasn't allowed to. My parents made it clear that if he did they would disown him. That's kind of the reason Artemis was upset about what you said. Everyone thought Kael was insane for going after her. She was wild, untamable. He was a lord meant for better, but he loved her with everything he had. The day of the ball, Kael was trying nervously to admit his feelings for Artemis, but she was so calm, so collected. He felt awkward. He felt it wasn't the right time. I was in my own little world. I was always off, but I still had a remarkable eye for detail. Artemis says that it's a gift. That we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for it. As my uncle John walked by, I noticed the sword with him was my Uncle Alexander's, the king's. It was the sword that belonged to the heir of Valde. A sword that had never been defeated that had certain properties to it. The glyphs glowed a different color depending who held it."

* * *

"Mother?" Ava asked her mother, who was speaking to her father. Her mother looked like the spitting image of Ava while her father looked like Kael. Both Kael and Zacharias possessed brown hair and green eyes with a soldier's build. "Why does Uncle John have Uncle Alex's sword?" Aella looked across the ballroom just in time to see John order a group of knights, whom Aella had never seen before, to shut all the doors. They did so. Enraged Aella went to him.

Ava watched as her mother spoke to him. She tried to grab the sword from him and in one fluid move he cut her Mother down as if she was no one. Ava watched in horror and in a few second panic hit everyone. There was screaming and rushing and the knight working with John started to leave a bloody trail behind him showing no mercy. They reached the king.

"Hello Alex," John said.

"You betrayed us."

"Hm, yes, yes, I did. Power is such a great thing to waste on you."

"While it was going on, Artemis had opened a secret passage in the wall, and was getting people out. Kael and I was one of those people, but she wouldn't come with until Peter was out safe too. She said that if Peter survived the true heir to the Valde throne still existed. Unfortunately things didn't go as planned…"

"Will, get your arse in here," Artemis said.

"I will not let my Father die!" he said a little too loud.

"What is going on?" John boomed. He saw the passageway. "Kill them!" he yelled. Artemis threw Peter in the passage. The knights came running for them.

"Come on Artemis!" Kael yelled. Artemis looked at him. Pain was covered in her face. She slammed the passage shut with her outside of it.

* * *

"She sacrificed herself, so that she could destroy the passageway door so John and his men couldn't follow."

"But she's here now," Arthur said. The story had engrossed him.

"At a price," she said. "She had to fight John. She managed to get away, but that sword… it did something to her. He managed to pierce her side and even though it didn't do any vital damage… Artemis was still screaming in pain. Her screams still ring in my head. Kael was devastated. I've never seen anyone in so much pain."

"What did you do?"

"We fled Valde with the people we escaped with, but John refused to let it go. To him, Artemis ruined his victory. Peter had escaped as well as a few other nobles. It was a lose to him. He had everyone searching for the gypsy. It wasn't safe. On the second day, Artemis stopped screaming and bit back her pain, but she was sweating and she was cold. She was dying and we all knew it. Artemis told us 'candle, candle, candle.' We didn't understand until we found a Babylon candle in her bag."

"What's a Babylon candle?" Arthur asked.

"It's the fastest means of travel. You light it and it takes you where you tell it to. It's magic yes, but it saved us. We lit it, and Artemis uttered the name of a kingdom. We reached the kingdom of Telmore by then Artemis was nearly dead. It had been too long. I'd never seen Kael so torn apart. Telmore welcomed us as they were allies of Alexander's not John's. They took us in. Peter, Kael, me, Artemis, and the countless others that escaped. We were far east now. To the point were magic was practiced openly. They took Artemis to the court sorceress."

* * *

"Please, help her," Kael said holding Artemis's hand as they laid her on the table. She was pale and sweat no longer covered her. Now she no longer moved or bit back pain. She was limp. She looked like she was gone already. The sorceress was a beautiful woman with long light brown hair and beautiful gray eyes. She wore gorgeous red robes. She looked at Artemis and gasped.

"Oh my Gods," she muttered. "Ambrosine."

"What? Just help her!" Kael yelled. The sorceress nodded. She muttered multiple incantations over Artemis's wound but nothing help. The sorceress shook her head.

"She's too far gone. I can't help her."

"There has to be something!" Kael yelled. He laid his head on Artemis's stomach and cried. The sorceress watched him.

"She is meant for so much," the sorceress said. "She is destined to be great, to be remembered." The sorceress raised her hand. A goblet appeared in it. Rain fell from the sky and into the goblet that she stuck out the window. She walked to Artemis and tilted her head up and tipping the water in her mouth. It was a moment before Artemis gently gripped Kael's hand. He looked up to see her eyes awake. She smiled gently.

"Artemis," he said before on impulse of seeing her alive he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you."

"It took me nearly dying for you to finally admit what I already knew," she teased. "I love you too," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

"The sorceress died about a week later. Artemis said it was a life for a life. She was too close to death for anything else to work. So the sorceress traded her life for Artemis's. Artemis said the sorceress believed her destiny was to keep Artemis alive for her destiny, She died believing that. Artemis didn't dress like a gypsy after that not knowing if John would come after them. She dressed like she does now. Kael, Artemis, and I started off on a journey. It was not time to take back Valde not yet. Artemis said there was a time, but it was not then. We traveled together to many places. Kael eventually asked Artemis to marry him. She accepted. Everything was perfect for once… except… Valde. It was home to all of us, Artemis included. When Peter turned 18, Artemis decided it was time. We gathered information that told us Peter was not going to stop at Valde… he wanted several nations and in his eyes one nation was strongest in the west. Camelot. Peter prepared an army to battle John for the throne while Kael, Artemis, and I headed to Camelot to persuade King Uther to take our side and not John's. However… Kael got sick and he convinced Artemis to make a detour to Ealdor. She agreed. She didn't know he was sick. He didn't tell her. He figured he just needed a little rest. There was still time. Or he thought there was. He died a month later." Ava looked away. A few tears fell down her eyes. "Artemis is like a mother to me, and I can never return anything to her. She sacrifices everything for other people never asking one thing from anyone. You treat her like she's nothing like she's just some peasant. You say she's incompetent. You say she's selfish, but she's not. She's none of those things. She lives and breaths to help others… I see this look in her eyes sometimes. It's always there if you look closely. It's this tired, broken look. The kind of look you see in people who have lived too many fights and are old and worn down. Artemis doesn't live for herself anymore. She doesn't do anything for herself anymore. She lives for others… and it's not right. She's given up on her own life. She just wants peace. She wants a happy ending, not for her, but the world. She says she's a servant of the world, and that's all she wants in her life, but I think she needs a happy ending. No one deserves a happy ending more than her, but the Gods just keep throwing things at her. They kick her while she's down, and you do the same. Do you have any idea what she's been through? What kind of person she is? You talk like your words don't matter, but they do to her. She doesn't want to be reminded that she failed Kael. That she never made it her in time. Peter's army was wiped from the map with the help of your father. Every order you give her reminds her that she's nothing more than a peasant here. That she's back to ground zero, and that all that remains for her. She doesn't need you telling her that Kael was insane for loving her, because she already wishes she never knew him because she believes his death was her fault, and that if he never loved her he wouldn't have died. So stop treating her like she's just some peasant, because she's not. Let me tell you right now. She may dislike you, but she'll never hate you. She doesn't hate. It's not who she is. She would gladly die to make sure you stay alive, and you would be okay to watch her. That's the difference between you and her. As far as I can tell, she's the noble and you people are the scum." With that Ava left Arthur, and he sat there pondering her words.


	8. In Which Lessons Are Learned

Throw disclaimer here, and enjoy.

* * *

Artemis returned back to her duties as maid the next day. Arthur and her didn't speak while she pulled the sheets off the bed to replace them with new ones.

"Artemis," he started, but there was a knock on his door. Morgana entered. "What do you want Morgana?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank Artemis for the draft you gave me. It's worked amazingly."

"Of course it did," Artemis muttered before she started to make the bed.

"I was wondering… I finished the book you lent me. Could we continue today? I understand it now."

"Yes. Later." Artemis continued making Arthur's bed. Morgana was a little surprised by Artemis short blunt answers. She seemed a little moody, but nevertheless she nodded and left the room.

The awkward silence between Arthur and Artemis continued. Arthur watched her every move. Ava said she was broken. She only lives for others.

"Artemis," Arthur said.

"What?" she muttered tucking in the corner of the one of the sheets.

"Look at me," he ordered. She stopped what she was doing. "Please." She looked up at him, and what Ava said was confirmed. It wasn't right at the surface, but it was there. Arthur had seen the same look in Generals who have seen too much war. He had seen the same look in his father when his mother was mentioned. "I'm sorry," he said finally. Artemis blinked almost like confusion before she stood straight. She sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I let my temper get away with me. I'm usually pretty calm, but something about you just sets me off. I've never been this nasty to anyone." Arthur chuckled slightly.

"I agree. There's just something about you that makes me want to start a fight."

"Hm, I think you're still mad about me kicking your ass in Ealdor."

"I wasn't trying," he lied. Artemis laughed.

"Your trousers are alight dear sir," she teased.

"What?" he said confused looking down at his trousers. Artemis laughed.

"A phrase that won't be coined until many years. It means you're a liar."

"Saying my trouser are on fire… means I'm a liar. How and why?"

"I don't know." Artemis laughed and just shook her head. Merlin walked in with breakfast.

"Good morning, sire," he said. He looked to see Artemis standing near the bed and then to Arthur on the other side of the room. "You two aren't going to kill each other, are you?"

"No," Artemis said. "I believe we've come to a truce. Right, Arthur?"

"Yes. Now tell me Merlin, why can your sister get here on time, but you are here late?" Merlin seemed lost for words.

"Well… you see, sire," Merlin started.

"Merlin, I don't want to hear your excuses. Your trousers will just end up alight."

"What?" he asked confused. Artemis laughed. "You've been listening to Artemis's nonsense, haven't you?" Merlin said realizing that was something Artemis would say.

"Get to work, Merlin," Arthur said sitting at the table as Merlin set the food in front of him. Artemis finished with the bedding.

"If you need anything," Artemis said approaching the table, "I'll be with Morgana, and don't think just because we came to a truce I'll stop making fun of you. That will never happen."

"I wouldn't have any other way. Incompetent."

"Prat," she replied back.

"Useless."

"Zabawazaturnclock."

"What?" he asked confused. Artemis just laughed as she walked out of Arthur's chambers.

Artemis walked down to Morgana's chambers before she knocked lightly. Gwen opened the door.

"Artemis," she said with a sweet smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, I am fine. Arthur and I finally came to a truce so things have been better this morning. How are you?"

"Same as usual," she replied.

"Is Morgana here?" she asked.

"Yes, one minute." Gwen closed the door before a few minutes later Morgana walked out.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" she asked. "To somewhere more secluded."

"Yes. That would be nice." So together, Morgana and Artemis saddled their horses and set out on a rid. It was Artemis who actually led Morgana in the end. She led her to a lake in the woods. It was one surrounded by many trees and hidden deep inside the woods. Artemis got off her horse before she tied her to a tree. Morgana did the same. Artemis stood at the edge of the lake taking in the air. It was fresh air here.

"This is nice," Morgana said. Artemis smiled.

"The best places to learn complicated things like what you are trying is in a place were your mind is clear like here."

"Your book was very good at explaining," she said.

"I know. It really breaks it down well. So… how to start seeing things by choice is actually pretty easy."

"Really?"

"Well, the idea of it really actually is easy. Doing it, not so much. Okay, so, this is what I want you to do. Don't ask questions just do what I tell you. Okay, so close your eyes." Morgana did as Artemis told her. "Now picture something in the past that is a vivid memory. Something that you can remember every detail of it. Every little detail. What everyone was wearing. The exact phrasing of what was said. The exact detail of the place you were at when it happened." Morgana seemed to be concentrating. "Replay it in your mind. What do you notice that's unusual about memories?" Artemis asked. Morgan thought for a moment before frowning and shaking her head.

"I don't know."

"Hm? Are you sure? Don't you find it odd that when you replay memories in your mind that you see them from the outside? That you're watching you instead of it being you?"

"Yes, I suppose that is odd, but everyone's memories are like that."

"True, but it's such a natural part of life that we don't even realize what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing exactly what you would do when you see the future but in reverse."

"Is that even possible?" Morgana asked.

"Of course. You're looking into what already happened, but what is happening somewhere else. To our minds, it's so easy to look back, because we're taught it is. The future is easy to see when you get past that all it is is like looking in the past."

"You make it sound easy."

"At first, no it's not. It's like… when you first try to walk on your hands." Artemis said flipping upside down and walking on her hands. Morgana laughed. "At first, it seems impossible cause people want to bend their wrist slightly while they do it. They do it wrong. They think there's some sort of technique because they're scared they'll fall on their head, but there's not. You just do it. It's kind of like making your body do something that it doesn't want to like holding your breath for a longer period of time. You need to force your mind to do it. There's no technique. You just do it." Artemis flipped back to a proper standing position. "Okay, now, take that memory that you found early and fast forward to right now. Right here. Picture it vividly in your head. Picture every little movement. Feel the earth. Listen to everything around you. Hear the wind. The wind is making the trees move. Hear my voice picture me telling you this. You got it."

"I think so," Morgana said.

"Now push forward past now. Past here even if it's only a minute in the future or a second. Just push the line. Push that bar you're told exists." Morgana looked like she was concentrating. It was a few minutes later when Morgana shook her head.

"I can't," she admitted.

"You can. It'll just take more practice. When you master the art, you can reflect it on to other things. That's what crystal balls do, but water works the same way. Look down at the water." Morgana looked down and Artemis took a deep breath before pushing the bar and going several minutes into the future and projecting it onto the water. Morgana watched as an image of Morgana and Artemis talking and horseback riding back on the path to Camelot.

"Artemis?" Morgana asked.

"Yes?"

"What would happen if we tried to change that? What would happen if we were to stay here and challenge that future that you're projecting?"

"The future is never truly set, Morgana. This is simply one path. There are a million. This is one. There is another of us staying here I'm sure. Seers… must make judgment of what path will be taken based on what you know. The first time you pass the bar you won't have to make a decision, because it will be only a minute or two ahead, but once you reach somewhere were a decision must be made then that's when you chose the path you believe will be the future."

"Why do I see it in my sleep?"

"Come let's talk while we ride. I should get back." Morgana nodded and together they started down the road to Camelot. "You see the things you do in your dreams, because only your conscious mind carries that limitation that society sets in you. The subconscious mind has no limits."

"Then why doesn't everyone see what I do?" Artemis was silent for a moment before she finally responded.

"The human mind is chaotic. The main of what people see in dreams is what preoccupies them the most. Some like for instance Arthur may dream of training or of the anxiety of being king one day or of his annoyance with Merlin. Merlin may dream of the stress of all the chores he has to deal with or dream of his annoyance with Arthur. When people dream, they see certain symbolic things that signify the future or the present or the past. If you see a dragon in your dreams, it could symbolize your fierce will or it could symbolize future good luck and fortune."

"Then why do I see things so clearly?" she asked.

"Well, you are have a lot of things in your life Morgana. You don't really have much to worry about during the day, and what you do worry about is your dreams. Therefore you dream your dreams. You look to the future and not behind. Many people say they live in the future, but many do not. People like you and I do which causes us to dream about the future fully and clearly. Understand?"

"Yes, I think so. One more question," Morgana said as they reached the walls to Camelot.

"Yes, go on."

"How do you know all this?" she asked. "I mean who did you learn it from?" Artemis smiled.

"I learned it on my travels from traveling with many different people and meeting many different creatures."

"Like the dragons?" she asked lowly.

"Exactly. They know much." Morgana and her reached the palace, and both slide off their horse before Artemis put them back in the stables. Morgana was waiting for her in the square. Together, they went inside and started down the path to Morgana's chambers.

"How do you like Camelot so far?" she asked. Artemis smiled.

"It's just another city," she said. "But it's nice. My brother's here and you and Gwen have been really nice to me. Even Arthur and me struck a truce this morning not to take our insults personal at this point. It's not the buildings or anything that make Camelot. It's the people and so far they are very kind."

"Can I ask you, why do you avoid talking about yourself?" Morgana asked. Artemis sighed.

"I don't like bringing up what is already done. So what if I did something in some place some time ago?"

"It's part of who you are," Morgana said.

"It's part of who I was," she replied. "And perhaps my past is part of why I am the way I am now, but still… talking about what had happened is dangerous."

"How?"

"I have many enemies," she said after a moment. "I have many friends, but also many enemies… there is one particular that I don't want knowing I'm alive. So I keep to myself. The closer I am to my enemies the more I must keep to myself. If word slipped out about me, things would end bad not just for me but for Camelot. I should go. I've been missing from Arthur's life today. I'm sure he's just dying to see me," she said with a grin before disappearing. Morgana stood staring at her back as she walked away. It was strange to think that Artemis could have enemies. She was so likeable and helpful to everyone… except Arthur and even he doesn't hate her.

* * *

"What's with men always solving problems with fighting?" Artemis heard Gwen's voice said as she entered Arthur's chambers. When she came inside, Arthur and Vidar was on the floor trying to kill each. Furniture among other things were broken and toppled on the floor. Merlin and Gwen were standing there watching.

"I always said it was a birth defect most men were born with," Artemis replied as she stood next to Gwen and watched the two boys trying to the advantage on the other.

"What are they arguing about?" Artemis asked.

"I have no idea," Merlin said.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked.

"No," Gwen and Merlin both said. Artemis sighed. Why must she be the one to bring peace? Artemis got between them separating them finally. One hand on each other their chest. Her arms extended so they were no longer at each others throats literally.

"What the hell are two beating each other for?" Artemis asked. They both kind of stared at her.

"No reason really. We were bored," Vidar said. Artemis smacked her forehead.

"I'm surround by idiots," she said.

"By the way, my lady, you look absolutely stunning as you do everyday," Vidar said taking her hand and kissing it gently. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"One, I am not a lady. Two, I am not easy to charm. And three, why are you even bothering? I am a maid here, nothing more."

"Because my lady," he said with a smile. "I speak the truth. You are by far one of the most beautiful creatures ever to grace this Earth. Judging from what Kael used to write about you, I have to say any man would be lucky to by your side. You are strong. You are fierce. You're-"

"Kael told you about the library incident, didn't he?" Artemis said narrowing her eyes.

"Er," he said rubbing the back of his head, "no."

"I'm going to kill him!" she yelled both angry and annoyed.

"Um… he's already dead," Vidar pointed out.

"Then, I will raise him from the dead and kill him again! That is a private, intimate moment between me and him. If you ever mention it to anyone, I mean ever, I will kill you! Do you understand?" she yelled nearly an inch from his face. She looked terrifying.

"Mhm," was all he could say.

"Um? Artemis?" Merlin asked confused.

"Nothing," she replied. "It was just a little incident a few years ago. Nothing that either of us is ever going to bring up, right Vidar?" she shouted him.

"Right. Although the detail in that letter were really…" he spaced off remembering the letter he was speaking of. Slowly a grin on his face appeared. Artemis twitched.

"I'll kill you!" she yelled before tackling him to the ground.

"Apparently Artemis shares that same birth defect," Gwen said as she watched Artemis hit Vidar and Vidar trying to pull her off him. Finally, Arthur intervened and pulled Artemis off Vidar. He held her around her waist from behind as she continued to struggle against him to get to Vidar.

"I know what you were thinking about, and if I ever see that stupid grin on your face while I'm in your presence I will castrate you!" she threatened before finally calming down. Arthur let go of her. Vidar stood from the ground.

"I think you busted my lip open," he said touching his hand to his lip carefully.

"Yeah, well, you deserved it, and Kael should have never told you personal details like that."

"No, he shouldn't, but as a sign of respect for you when I go back to my kingdom I'll burn the letter."

"Thank you," she replied, but she still wasn't happy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going home before I really do decide to kill you." She said before turning and leaving.

* * *

Vidar and his father stayed a week longer. Arthur and Vidar seemed to always be around each other. Whenever Artemis walked into Arthur or Vidar's room, they were usually on the floor trying to kill each other. According to Morgana, this was normal. Arthur and Vidar were like brothers. They were always competing with each other, always trying to get an upper hand on the other. By the end of the week, the royal household stood in the courtyard to say goodbye.

"You're going to have to come to Validus next time," Vidar said as him and Arthur shook hands. "And when you do bring Artemis with," he said grinning at her.

"Why? So you can anger me more?" Artemis asked annoyed. Vidar laughed as he got on his horse.

"Come, Vidar," King Astor said as he started to ride along the path out of the courtyard and on the path out of Camelot.

"I may enjoy angering you, Artemis, but I assure you what I say is true. You are one of the most fierce, smart, strong, beautiful woman I have ever had the honor to meet. Everything Kael told me about in his letters are true. You truly are one in a million. He was a lucky man."

"Yeah, you're okay," she grumbled before Vidar laughed and rode off after King Astor.


	9. In Which Arthur Brings About A Curse

This chapter is long. It's an episode chapter. =D I actually like this one. I don't know. You can slowly feel Arthur and Artemis getting closer to one another near the end.

* * *

The next few weeks everything was calm and normal. Nothing exciting happened and nothing entertaining happened. Artemis went about her chores and she had kept teaching Morgana when she had the time. She also had to keep teaching Ava. It was slightly stressful with all that had to be done in fact it started hindering Artemis's sleeping pattern.

On this particular day, Artemis was with Morgana in the same woods they went during one of their first lessons. Arthur, Merlin, as well as a few men for a hunting group 'escorted' them there before going off hunting. They were to meet them in an hour or so. Morgana and Artemis both sat on the ground. Morgana had her eyes closed trying to concentrate Artemis was drawing in a journal the events that had happened over the last few weeks. Morgana was still trying to push that bar of the present. Morgana suddenly gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Did you see something?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," she said astonished. "I think so. You were yelling at Arthur." Artemis laughed.

"That happens everyday. Keep going." Artemis closed her eyes somewhat wondering why Morgana had seen her yelling at Arthur. Though, what she had said was true. She yells at him practically everyday. Artemis shut her eyes and due to the heat and the amount of sleep she's been getting she drift off for a moment…

* * *

No more than a mile or two away, Arthur and his hunting group slowly began to creep up on an unknown creature. He signaled for his part to circle around their objective. They all did. Merlin didn't move from his position.

"Merlin," Arthur called in a whisper. Merlin walked to Arthur.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. We'll surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out," he said pointing to the area were the animal was.

"You want me to go in there? You just said that you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

"Let's hope so. Now go," Arthur said pushing him forward before leaving the spot he was sitting. Merlin slowly pick up a stick from against a tree as he made his way closer to the animal. As Merlin reached a slight opening from the trees, the creature came into his view. It was a unicorn. Merlin stared in awe as he dropped the stick and approached it slowly.

"Go, go," he encourage as he heard a snap in the woods the signified that Arthur and his men were moving. "Please go, shoo. They're going to kill you. Please go." Merlin looked up when he heard a noise. He saw Arthur in a tree ready to shoot an arrow at it with a crossbow. "Arthur no!" Merlin yelled. The unicorn was shot and collapsed.

* * *

A mile away in the forest, Artemis shot up from ground her eyes wide and her body sweating. Her heart was racing, and she was panting. She had a sudden pain in her chest.

"What is it?" Morgana asked worried.

"Let's go!" she said getting up quickly before lifting herself up onto Libera's saddle. Morgana followed on her horse as Artemis road fast down the road.

"Artemis!" Morgana called. She didn't answer. She kept riding. The hunting party's horses came into view. Artemis stopped.

"Come on," she said giving Morgana her hand. "Leave your horse here." Morgana did as she was told and got behind Artemis on her horse. "Agito ieiunium. Reperio Arthur quod Emrys." The horse speed off in the woods dodging trees and ditches expertly. Finally, they reach the hunting party that was standing around the body of the unicorn.

Artemis slid down from the horse quickly before pushing her way to the unicorn. She collapsed on her knees and pulled out the arrow and throwing it aside. The unicorn's horn was already chopped of by one of the men. Morgana pushed her way.

"Is that a horse?" Morgana asked.

"No," Merlin said. "It's a unicorn."

"See," Arthur said proudly showing her the horn that he had wrapped in a red cloth.

"Are you so ignorant, Arthur, that you proudly show such savagery?" Artemis asked her voice shaking with both anger and grief. She slowly stood but her back was still to them.

"It's just a unicorn," he said with a slight laugh.

"Just a unicorn…," she drifted for a moment. She turned to Arthur and let her anger blow up at him. "JUST A UNICORN! ARTHUR PENDRAGON YOU ARE JUST AS IGNORANT AND CRUEL AND HEARTLESS AS YOUR FATHER!" None of those in the forest had ever seen Artemis so angry. "I HAVE SEEN KINGDOMS FALL BECAUSE OF IDIOCY LIKE THIS!" Artemis hit Arthur hard in the shoulder. In fact she was so mad, she forgot what she was saying and suddenly switched languages. "Quis erant vos reputo? Es vos peius? Unicorns es putus quod insons insontis , quod vos iuguolo scabies! Vos-"

"Um… Artemis," Merlin said.

"QUIS!" she yelled. Suddenly a nearby tree branch snapped of the tree and fell landing by them.

"You're speaking another language." Artemis put a hand to her head still fuming. Her body was shaking slightly with anger. Artemis ran back to her horse before getting on.

"Go with Arthur and Merlin back to your horse, Morgana," she said. "There's someone I have to see. Reperio Anhora," she muttered. Libera speed off into the woods. It was minutes later when Libra slowed down, and slowly started walking forward. She stopped in from of a large cliff. There was a symbol on the side of it. "Ego ordo vos patefacio. Ego sum putus of pectus pectoris quod animus. Ego sum a amicus of unicorns." The rock face opened and Artemis rode in. The rock face closed behind her and after traveling a minute in the dark, the cave ended and opened up into a beautiful brightly lit field with many flowers. There was a lake glistening at the far end. Huge cliffs made a circle around the refugee. Unicorns were scattered across the field. A few druids in white cloaks were spread through out.

"I was expecting you, Ambrosine," a voice said. Artemis turned to her left. An elderly man stood there staring at her.

"Anhora," she said bowing gently. "I'm sorry about what Arthur did. He did not know. He does not know. He is ignorant like his father."

"You know that there is nothing I can do," he said. "What he has done is unforgivable. He must prove that he is pure of heart or not even your magic can save Camelot."

"I understand. I suppose I came here with some kind of false hope," she replied. Anhora moved forward and gently touch Libera.

"I recall when Libera was born. She is one of the only half-breeds in the world, half unicorn, half horse. She took an immediate liking to you. It was rare for unicorns to approach people so readily, but she went right up to you. You've taken good care of her." He patted her gently.

"I should get back and help Camelot prepare for the curse," she said.

"I understand."

"May your heart stay pure," she said getting on her horse.

"And you." Artemis turned and started back on the path. The cave opened up for her easily and closed behind her. Artemis rode back to Camelot fast. Ava ran out when she saw Artemis coming from the window.

"What happened?" Ava said in slight panic.

"A unicorn was killed." Ava had this looked of horror on her face.

"Who killed it?"

"Arthur, of course," she said bitterly. "I don't know how this is going to affect Camelot. I've seen a unicorn's curse only twice. Once it brought plague; another time it brought an army to it's walls, but both times the Kingdoms had fallen."

"Should we leave?" Ava asked. Artemis shook her head.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait and see what sort of curse it brings." The day went by. Artemis didn't return to her maid duties. She stayed at home with Ava teaching her, and trying to make up for the amount of time they have been loosing together.

The next day arrived and at first the still angry, Artemis didn't go the castle. She had been teaching Ava again, but still throughout the whole thing her mind kept drifting back to the unicorn. It had kept her up most of the night and now was distracting her.

"I think I'm going to talk to Arthur," she said suddenly.

"Why? Surely you're still furious with him."

"Oh I am, but if anyone knows where the banned books are he would. I believe there was a book once that depicted each and every type of curse that the unicorn can cause. I'm not sure if Uther had all copies burned, but I believe if I know what kind of curse it is I may be able to counteract it somehow or at the very least appease the unicorn. Different unicorns bring different curses. This one is no different. Surly there is a proper burial ritual I can proper as a proper apology to it." Artemis left the house and walked the palace and to Arthur's chambers. She opened the doors.

"You've got the face of a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell you're still upset about the unicorn," Arthur said as she entered. He was speaking to her brother whom did genuinely look upset. Arthur sat in a chair at the table without a care in the world. He stood and walked to his bed.

"I don't think you should have killed it."

"Oh? And why is that?" Arthur asked as he pulled his boots on.

"It was… It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it?"

"We were hunting," Arthur explained. "That's what you do. Have you bring it home as a pet?" Merlin looked back to the window. Artemis stood lingering in front of the door unseen by both men.

"Look at this!" Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin said dully.

"Do you know what that is?" Arthur asked bringing Merlin down slightly to look at the floor.

"No."

"Rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about, and more time worrying about rats." There was a sudden knock behind Artemis. She jumped slightly. "Since when have you been here?" Arthur asked staring at Artemis.

"Since you said Merlin looked like a bear. I didn't want to interrupt your arguing." There was a knock again.

"Enter," Arthur called. The door opened and a knight looked in.

"My lord. The King request your services as a matter of urgency. Find that rat," Arthur said before walking toward his door. He stopped at Artemis for a moment. "I'll deal with your disrespectful behavior later." He was about to continue walking, but Artemis stepped in front of him.

"I need a quick word. My matters are far more urgent. I assure you this cannot wait."

"I don't have time for this," he replied.

"Arthur, I am begging you," she said with a straight face. "For the love of Camelot, listen to me."

"Sire, the king your requests you now."

"Clean my laundry, make my bed, make sure my armor is polished, clean off my table, wash the dishes, make sure there is something to eat when I get back, and help Merlin find that rat. You are a maid, nothing more," he said before stepping around Arthur. Arthur closed the door behind him. Artemis didn't look happy.

"Arthur upset at you for yelling at him in front of two of his men," Merlin explained. Artemis just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Camelot is doomed."

"I've never seen you so mad than in the forest," he replied. "What's going to happen?"

"It varies depending on the unicorn killed. The last time I witnessed it… an army arrived at the kingdoms doors and slaughtered nearly everyone inside. Before that, the first time I witnessed it, nearly everyone died of plague."

"What can we do?"

"There are few things we can do. I wanted to ask Arthur if Uther kept any copies of the books he burned so many years ago. There was once a book written by a Unicorn keeper. That described ever type of unicorn curse, but it was only ever printed in Camelot. No other books exist and all other Unicorn Keepers after that were sworn never to tell mortals what the many curses are. If one copy exist, I could find the curse and possibly counteract it. If not, it is up to Arthur to prove he is pure of heart. When Arthur gets back, tell him I'm busy," she said. "I'm going to the library." Artemis found the library easily. It wasn't very big, but it was cluttered with books. It was very unorganized. She started looking through the books.

"Can I help you, young lady?" An elderly man asked. He had a white beard and a balding head.

"Oh, hello. I am Artemis," she said politely.

"I am Geoffrey of Monmouth."

"May I ask you something… something that might seem odd?"

"What?"

"During the Great Purge, did Uther keeps copies of the books he burned? Perhaps simply hiding them?"

"Why?" Geoffrey asked suspiciously. Artemis knew he was trusting. She could tell just by looking at him. She also knew he was a friend of Gaius.

"I fear a curse may be starting to spread through Camelot." He looked surprised.

"Why not tell the king?"

"I tried telling Arthur, but I am his maid. They listen to me."

"I see," he said suddenly becoming sympathetic. "I have much knowledge. Tell me what do you seek?"

"There was once a book, Putus Vomica. Roughly translated it means the Pure Curse." Geoffrey nodded.

"I recall that book. It was very popular with women because it had to do with unicorns… this is about Prince Arthur's killing of the unicorn."

"Yes." Geoffrey was silent.

"The book, if there is still a copy, would be in the vaults below the palace, but you won't get in there. Only the prince has a key."

"Thank you anyways, sir," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me, be sorry for Camelot," she replied as she left. The day came and went as did the night. Artemis didn't sleep. Bt the morning, the next day they were rationing food. The wheat in the fields had all died and the livestock were getting sick and dying. It turns out famine would be the fall of Camelot. By midday, it was discovered the town's water supply had all turned to sand.

"Artemis?" Ava asked worried. She was sitting at the table with her head down looking completely worn down. She looked worse than she had been as of late. Her hair was wild, slightly curly, and everywhere instead of completely straight like she had been wearing it since they left Valde. Her eyes had deep shadows under them like she hadn't slept in weeks. The color of her eyes were dulled down and the remaining spark she had was nowhere to be seen. She was stressing out a lot. Ava was sure she saw a few strands of gray. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"If Camelot falls…," she said shaking her head. "Magic will never raise here or anywhere near here again. I need to go see, Arthur," she said getting up.

"That didn't help last time."

"I know," she replied. "But what else can I do?" Artemis stood and went to Arthur's chambers. She entered. The least she could do is see if he was truly pure of heart. She had her doubts. Merlin was still looking for the rat. Arthur was looking out the window in thought.

"Artemis?" Merlin said staring at her. Arthur turned to look at her. "Are you okay? You look awful." Artemis forced a small fake laugh.

"I haven't been sleeping well," she admitted. "Nightmares."

"I'll get Gaius to make you something to help you sleep." Artemis shook her head.

"It won't help. It never does."

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked. "You haven't been showing up on time, and when you do come you stay for a short moment before leaving. I was under the impression that you quit."

"I'm afraid I've been staying home for my health, sire," she replied. Arthur flinched slightly at what he heard. That was the first time she had ever called him sire, and although he wouldn't admit it hearing Artemis use language like this made him worried. She was usual more lively and annoying. Today, she just looked like she needed rest.

"Perhaps," Arthur said. "You should go home and rest more. You look tired."

"That's kind of you, but it won't help, sire. Sleep is nothing but a burden at the moment." Arthur watched her.

"What is truly wrong?" Merlin asked. "Tell me."

"You want to know what's wrong?" she said annoyed. "You want to know what's wrong?" she said now laughing like an insane person. "I CAN FEEL THIS DAMN CURSE IS WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Everyone can," Merlin said. "Everyone's hungry. Everyone's thirsty."

"No," she said calmer. She leaned against the door a hand to her head. "You don't understand. It's not that I feel hungry and thirsty. It's far more than that. I can literally feel the weight of the curse in the air. After traveling with monks and gypsies I'm sensitive to all magic especially curse. While you suffer from the curse because of the famine and drought, I suffer for a much big, much more painful reason. I would welcome just famine and drought for me right now! Because right now I FEEL LIKE I HAVE BRICKS PILED ON TOP OF MY BODY WHILE I'M BEING BURNED ALIVE AND STABBED ALL AT THE SAME TIME! NOT TO MENTION I CAN HARDLY BREATH LIKE I'M CHOKING! I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THE PAIN, AND I CERTAINTLY CAN'T CONCENTRATE BECAUSE OF IT OR EAT OR DO ANYTHING REALLY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SMASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER?" she yelled at Merlin. She clearly wasn't in a good mood. "DO YOU? HUH!"

"No," Merlin said.

"THEN DON'T ASK WHAT'S WRONG!" she yelled at him. Her breath was shaking. Her hands were balled into fists and it really looked like she just wanted to hit someone. Finally after a minute Artemis calmed down.

"Better?" Merlin asked. Artemis nodded.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Good," Arthur said. "Take the day off until you feel better and stop calling me sire. It's really surprisingly annoying."

"I know, Arthur, sorry," she replied. "for everything. I know you were mad at me yesterday because I yelled at you in front of your men. It was disrespectful. I was angry. I still am angry at you, but once you realize that my horrible mood is caused by you killing the unicorn everything will start to fix itself."

"This curse is not caused by me killing the unicorn."

"We shall see," there was a brief moment of silence. "Well, I'm going to leave now. The closer I am to Arthur, the worse I feel, so I'm going to as far as I can travel in a day. I'll be back in a day. Hopefully, I'll be a little better by then." Artemis turned and left. She went to the house. Ava was reading again, which was weird. "Let's go," Artemis said.

"Where?" Ava asked closing the book.

"The only place the curse won't be affected in Camelot, the unicorns sanctuary."

"Really?" Ava asked jumping up. Artemis nodded. Artemis and Ava rode out of Camelot quickly. The reached the sanctuary with just as much easy as the first time. As soon as the end of the cave was reached Artemis sighed and slid off her horse. She just laid in the grass enjoying that the feeling of bricks, burning, stabbing, and choking were all gone.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Artemis said. "I'm just going to sleep here. Go play with the unicorns. They won't be too shy around you since you're a virgin," she said closing her eyes.

"Okay. Have fun Teach," Ava said as she ran off. Artemis fell asleep in the grass.

* * *

When she woke up next, the sun was bright in the sky. Ava laughed at Artemis groggy expression.

"You slept a really long time."

"Did I?"

"Yup. We should get back to Camelot, and see how things are there. The druids said that it's fine if you stay or leave as you please. They really like you." Artemis laughed.

"Let's go then." Artemis and Ava exited on horseback. As soon as they reached beyond the cave Artemis felt the curse, but this time she smiled.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"It seems Arthur has passed a trial. The curse isn't as thick."

"So no more split personality than?" Ava teased. Artemis laughed as they started to ride back to Camelot fast. She left Ava to stable the horse before running to Arthur's chambers. She entered.

"There you are!" Merlin said. "Here! To water!" he said happily giving her a goblet. Artemis drunk it fast.

"You look better," Arthur noted.

"Oh, I feel much better. Sorry for snapping at you both yesterday. What happened to your window?" she asked staring at the crack in it.

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "I just came in here and it was broke."

"Oh," Artemis said flatly.

"Artemis?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, oh dear brother?" she asked as he poured her another glass of water.

"Do you know of a man name Anhora?" he asked.

"Most certainly. He is the Keeper of the Unicorns… well… the main keeper… there are other keepers. I assume you met him, and that Arthur passed one of the trials," she replied.

"Than you know of the trials?" he replied.

"Of course. It's Camelot's only salvation at this point. I could of done something if Arthur had not taken the horn off," she said looking at Arthur with slight annoyance.

"Forget it Merlin," Arthur said. "We do not negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it."

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him," Merlin replied. Arthur looked to be thinking about when he suddenly stood.

"I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food," Arthur said as he walked out the door.

"Find some food," Merlin muttered. He sat against the table. Sudden squeaking was heard by the twins. They looked to see Arthur's boot moving around on the floor. A rat pulled out through a hole it had created. Using a little bit of magic Merlin killed it.

"You're not going to feed that to Arthur, are you?" she asked disgusted.

"Yup."

"Ew. Well," she said. "I think I should get to cleaning Arthur's chambers. I mean really Merlin what do you do all day? This place is a disaster."

"I'm trying to save the kingdom here."

"So am I," she scolded. By the time Merlin had finished the stew, Arthur was back and Artemis had nearly finished with his room. She was finishing making the bed. He sat down looking depressed. Merlin served him the stew. Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I've lost my appetite," he said.

"You have to eat something," Merlin said.

"I can't. Not while my people are starving," he said. "Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?"

"I'm afraid so. You heard Artemis when you killed the unicorn, and my sister's always right."

"We're going to the forest first thing in the morning," he decided. "Maybe we can… pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes." Merlin grinned and laughed.

"Okay, but you have to eat. You won't help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test." Merlin set the bowl closer to him, and Arthur began to eat.

"What kind of meat is this?" Arthur asked after a moment. "It has a very strange texture."

"It's pork," Merlin said simply.

"This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's um… it's rat, isn't it?" Silently, Merlin nodded.

"Try not to think about it." Arthur took a drink of his water. Probably to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry too." Arthur stood. "Come on. Take a seat," he said patting the chair he was just sitting in. Merlin sat down. "Eat." Merlin slowly took a bite. "MmMm," he said as he helped Merlin take another bite.

"Mhm… it's actually pretty tasty," Merlin said as looking like he was trying not to vomit.

"Well, glad, you like it," he said grabbing the stew pot, "cause there's plenty more." Merlin looked sick.

"Artemis knew I was going to feed you rat," Merlin blurted.

"Traitor!" Artemis yelled.

"Artemis, then why don't you come over here and have some to?" Arthur said.

"Um… wow, no thanks. I can fast for months before I really need food. I think I'll pass."

"No, no I insist," he said walking toward her.

"Um… I'm on a diet," she said.

"Why you're too skinny as it is. Come eat with us."

"Er…" There was a knock on the door saving Artemis.

"Enter," Arthur said. "Morgana," he said surprised as she came inside.

"I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat." Arthur turned and looked at the stew before hiding a smile and looking at Morgana, who would be his next victim.

* * *

It was later that night when Artemis found herself alone with Arthur. She had told Merlin to go get some rest. She would finish dealing with Arthur.

"You surprise me," Artemis admitted as she started to put out the candles.

"Why is that?" he asked as he started taking off his boots.

"You care very much for your people."

"Isn't that how princes should be?" he asked.

"It should, but it's not," she replied. "Many do not care what becomes of their people as long as they themselves are safe. I expected you to be the same, but I was wrong… for once in my life. You are not like them."

"You are not like most either," he replied now watching her go around the room straightening up a few things and putting out more candles.

"No?" she asked picking up a few of the things on the table while she put out a few more candles.

"No. You don't treat me… or Morgana for that matter like we're not any different from you."

"Because you're not," she said now turning to look at him. "When it comes straight down to it, I do understand the hierarchy. I'm not an idiot. I know that in reality I'm not supposed to hit you or yell at you. I know I'm not supposed to be friends with Morgana. I know I'm supposed to just stand quietly and do what I'm told. I know that. I know that in the eyes of everyone I am just a servant and you are the Master. You are far above me in society's eyes, but I don't care. I'm not going to stop feeling something just because someone tells me to. I can't live like that. I need to speak what I think or I'll be driven mad. To me, you are a person born with a destiny, and I am a person born with a destiny. We both have a soul, a heart, a mind, and a body. We live and we die. I have learned in death we are all the same, so why is it any different in life? You dream, so do I. You have goals, so do I. The only difference is that I was born to someone else. That is it, and it's wrong for me to be treated so much more cruelly because of that. I'm not complaining. You love the life you have, and I love mine. It has it's down points, but every life does. I love that I came from a small village and had to find my way through life. I love the struggles I've been through. It's made me who I am now. I wouldn't trade who I am for the world. I love who I am. I have flaws… many, many deep flaws, but who doesn't? Society… I don't like society. For the most part of my travels, I lived in the mountains with monks or traveled with gypsy, because they are free. Freedom is not living by these invisible laws. Freedom is talking to whomever you want because you want to. It's living without that hierarchy. It's being able to say anything you want and allowing the person next to you to think whatever they want without it bothering you. So what if they think your mad? Some people will. Freedom is not needing gold. It's living off each other. It's making something because you want it, and then feeling the accomplishment when you finish it. Freedom is riding as fast as you want not going towards a destination. It's just riding fast in any direction because you feel like it. It doesn't matter. Freedom is loving whomever you want without there being consequences or worries. It's just having each other to warm at night; having someone talk to when you need talk; it's light in its finest form. It's not worrying about what others will say. In my life, I have experience there are only three things to ever fight for: one: the right to live, two: freedom, and three: love. I'm sure there were times that you felt sorry for me, because of the village I grew up in or… the disease I had as a child or… perhaps what you believe to be my ignorance of society, but I pity you. You don't live free, Arthur, and you never will because of who you are. You can never be free, because you were born as a prince. I can be free, because I was a born a peasant. I would trade all the gold and all the power in the world for one day as a truly free person, and I have lived free for a long time now." The smile that was one Artemis's face slowly slid off. "Except now. I am once again trapped in this cage called society where the world looks down upon me and sees nothing more than a maid. They don't see the trials I went through in my life, and even if they did they would give me no sympathy unless I made them," Artemis said. She paused for a moment. "I apologize. I'm ranting. I'm keeping you from sleep." She turned and put out another candle.

"Perhaps," Arthur said, "you can show me what freedom is even if only for a day." Artemis smiled.

"I would like that. You would be so lost," she laughed.

"Have you been feeling better then?"

"Yes. At first, I was afraid you would not be able to prove yourself, but you really do love your people. I suppose the future of Camelot is not as frightening as I thought it would be."

"Thank you. You're faith means a lot to me."

"It does?" she asked surprised.

"You once told me the world is built on faith and trust, and to be a great king I needed to understand this. I think am understanding it now, because of you. You are annoying, rude, obnoxious, and disrespectful, but you are also wise among other things. I should listen to you more. If I had… Camelot may not be cursed."

"Who knows," Artemis said. There was silence. "I should go," she said at last. Arthur night.

"Good night, Artemis," he said.

"Good night, Arthur," she said putting out the last candle by the door.

"Er… wait!" he called as she started to close the door.

"Yes?" she asked entering again.

"Merlin and I are going to look for Anhora tomorrow. You said you know him. Can you help us find him?"

"I'm afraid me interfering in this matter would end badly. It would be like cheating in a tournament. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Just go to the forest and look for him. You will find what you are looking for. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Arthur. Good night," she said again before leaving. When she arrived back, Ava looked up at her. They both had been fasting since the food was better left to those who could not.

"You're home late."

"I had a rather deep conversation about Freedom and society with Arthur."

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," she said. "I'm as amazed as you are."

"Well, sleep time." Artemis and Ava both got into bed and after Artemis stared at the wall for a little before falling asleep.

* * *

Artemis woke up early as usual and Ava was up an hour later.

"Morning Teach," she yawned.

"Morning. I'm going to go see Arthur and Merlin off and then after to visit Morgana to tell her that we won't be having lessons until the curse is gone, and then I will be free for the most part. You and I can train today. I feel I haven't been spending enough time with you."

"You're trying."

"Would you like to come with?" she asked.

"Sure." Together Ava and Artemis set off to the courtyard. Both Merlin and Arthur were already mounted.

"Good luck," Artemis said reaching them.

"Thank you," Arthur said. They both looked at each other before Artemis nodded lightly with a gently encouraging smile. Merlin and Arthur both rode off leaving Ava and Artemis.

"What was with that thank you?" Ava asked as they started toward Morgana's chambers.

"What do you mean? It was just a thank you."

"No, no. It was not a oh-I-appreciate-your-help thank you; it was a you-are-the-most-amazing-person-I-want-to-be-with-you-thank-you-for-being-alive thank you," Ava said.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes. It was, and then you just sort of gave him a nod and a smile that pretty much said right back at you."

"Um, no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You liiiiike him," Ava said.

"I do not like Arthur Pendragon!" she yelled at Ava.

"And who does really?" a voice said from behind them. Gwen was walking their way.

"Hello, Gwen," Artemis said.

"Artemis, Ava," she said. "What were you two arguing about?"

"Artemis liiiikes Arthur."

"I do not!" she yelled at Ava.

"I've seen those two interact. There's no way," Gwen told Ava. Ava just shook her head.

"We were just on our way to see Morgana, but since you're here… can you tell her that lessons will no presume until the famine and drought is lifted? She'll understand."

"Of course, but what lessons?"

"Nothing really. Meditating and other things to help her nightmares." Gwen nodded.

"Of course." Gwen walked off.

"Race you to the practice grounds," Ava said.

"Psh, like I would ever be so childish." Artemis and Ava grinned at each other before both started sprinting the practice grounds.

* * *

The knights on the field at first laughed at the idea of Artemis and Ava fighting, but then when they started to swordfight they stopped what they were doing to watch. It was one hell of a battle. They were graceful and fierce. Ava was getting her ass kicked all over. In between defeats, Artemis gave pointers which Ava took and stored in her mind. Suddenly, something went wrong. Half way through a battle, Artemis let down her guard, and Ava got her.

"Ha!" she said at first, but then she realized Artemis stopped and dropped her sword. She was holding her head in agony. "Artemis?" she asked. Artemis collapsed to her knees. "Artemis!" she yelled kneeling beside her. "Can you guys help me get her to Gaius?" she asked the knights that had been watching. Two knights stepped forward. They each put an arm over their shoulders, and helped her walk.

"Thanks guys!" she said as they left. That was nice of them.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked Artemis.

"The curse…," she said. "Arthur failed. Camelot's doomed." Ava looked horrified.

"Crud!" Ava yelled. "Now we have to move!"

"We can't let Camelot fall!" Artemis said. "Gaius, hand me a vial!" she yelled at him. He gave her a vial. She gave it to Ava.

"Give this to Morgana. Tell her to put some sleeping potion in it, and bring it back here." Ava ran off.

"I thought someone's been giving her sleeping potion. You should be careful."

"I am," she said.

"Merlin told me you can sense magic. That's a rare gift. Is this perhaps another reason for your ails as a child?" Artemis nodded.

"That's correct."

"Hm.. You are full of surprises," he said. Ava came back a few minutes later. Artemis downed the entire bottle.

"Um… Teach… aren't you only supposed to take a drop of that to fall asleep?"

"No. I'm immune to all sleeping potions as well as poisons. All this will do is make me drowsy and dull down my headache."

"Oh… weird…," she said. Merlin suddenly entered the room.

"Oh, you're back," Artemis said.

"Arthur failed!" Merlin said.

"I know. I felt it. This is worse than before. Is he alright?"

"No, he's angry with himself."

"I'll go talk to him. Ava, you talk to Merlin about magic or something. I'll be back in a few minutes." Artemis ran out of the room and towards Arthur's chambers. When she reached them, she heard a lot of crashing coming from inside. She entered and saw Arthur kicking and throwing furniture. "Well, just don't consider my feelings, I'm the one who has to clean this up in the end." Arthur was breathing hard.

"I've failed," he said leaning on the tipped table for support.

"I know. Merlin told me."

"I failed because this man was insulting my honor! I let my pride get in the way and now my people are going to die! The rest of the food has rot! I just argued with my father because all he sees is enemies! The people of Camelot will die because he wants to reserve what is left for the army! I had the chance to save them and I failed! Camelot is on the verge of collapsing and it's because of me!" Artemis found watching Arthur in this much pain and distress was definitely not fun. She walked to him.

"I think…," she said, "it's time to cheat," she replied. Arthur looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me talk to Anhora. I can see what I can do. I might be able to get you another chance," she said.

"You can?" Arthur asked both in shock and gratitude.

"No promises," she said. "I can only try. I will move out. Right away." Artemis left before he could say anything else. Artemis saddled Libera and rode fast to the unicorn's sanctuary. Inside, she stood waiting for Anhora to appear.

"So you have come," Anhora said.

"Yes, I need something. I know you cannot lift the curse, but I know you can give Arthur another chance. Please, I beg of you, do this. Give Arthur another chance. He has accepted what he has done. He can do this. He has a good heart."

"You have faith in him?" Anhora asked.

"I trust him with my life." Anhora thought for a moment. "And I know keepers take that term literally. I will gladly give my life to give him another chance."

"Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gendref. There he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot." Anhora disappeared and Artemis got on Libera and rode off fast back to Camelot. She ran to Arthur's chambers, and practically fell through the doors. Merlin and Arthur were both there.

"You must go to the Labyrinth of Gendref. You've been given another chance," she breathed." Arthur immediately stood and began getting ready. As Merlin helped put on Arthur's armor, Artemis faced him. "I am going with. I know more about the unicorns and Anhora than you do."

"No," Arthur said. "You've done enough."

"No. I am coming."

"As am I," Merlin said.

"No. Neither of you are coming. I brought this curse to Camelot, and I'm going to be the one to lift it or die trying."

"Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" Merlin asked.

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can." Artemis didn't hear the rest she ran off to go saddle her horse and to beat Arthur to the Labyrinth. Ava spotted her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"If I'm not back in 4 days, go to Telmore. I have a Babylon candle left in my trunk." Artemis took the key off from around her neck, and gave it to Ava. "Tell them Camelot is falling and needs their help. Understand?"

"Yes." With that Artemis rode off hard and fast to the labyrinth. It was a large hedge maze on the sea. Artemis sighed before sliding off. She left Libera before entering the maze. She made her way quickly and with ease using her foresight to see if would reach a dead end if she went certain ways. She reached the end and started to walk out. There was a table near the sea with three seats. Anhora stood there.

"Sit, Ambrosine," Anhora said. Artemis sat down as she waited for what she knew would come. There was three goblets not even a third filled at the table. Soon Anhora disappeared and Merlin was now sitting in a chair next to her. Artemis sighed.

"So this is why there are three seats," she said. "Now for Arthur." Soon Arthur arrived.

"Merlin, Artemis," Arthur said annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"I'm not," Artemis said. "You know me, not really giving a damn what you say."

"Let them go. I'll take your test not until they're released."

"That is not possible. They are part of the test. Please, sit," he said gesturing to the last seat. "If you refuse to take the test, you will fail and Camelot will be destroyed." Arthur put his sword on the table and sat.

"I thought I told you two to stay at home."

"I'm afraid. This is my fault," Artemis said. "When you say something to a Keeper they take it literally. I told Anhora I trust you with my life. This was a set up and I knew it except Merlin was not supposed to get involved!" Artemis yelled at her brother. Arthur stared for a moment.

"Let's get on with it."

"There are three goblets before you. One of the goblets contain a deadly poison, Othalanga, the other two goblet a harmless liquid. All the liquid from the three must be drank. Each of you may only drink from a single goblet." Artemis smacked her head against the table. Othalanga was one of the few poisons in the world that could kill her.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur asked.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test the curse will be lifted."

"Let's think about this," Merlin said, but Artemis cut him off.

"No. It's simple," she explained. "The fact that there is barely any liquid is a clue." Artemis poured all the liquid into one goblet.

"Of course," Merlin said. "Brilliant, but who drinks it?"

"I will," Arthur said. "This is my doing. I'm drinking it."

"No," Artemis said. "You need to live. You're the future king."

"You said we are no different. So why should you die and I live?"

"Because no other can rule," she said. "You must live to take the throne and bring about the kingdom I have seen." Artemis took the goblet in her hands.

"No, Artemis," Merlin said. "You're not going to be the one to drink it. I'll do it."

"Let's think about this rationally," Artemis said. "I have done a lot more with my life than you have. You and I know that at this point it's your destiny to live. Your destiny is greater than mine. If mine is to give my life so you and Arthur can live than so be it." Merlin and Arthur stared at her.

"I didn't know you were so willing to risk your life for me," Arthur said. Artemis smiled.

"Yeah well, I'm a servant of the world, and the world needs you to live." There was silence.

"I'm glad your both here," Arthur admitted. Artemis lifted the goblet. She stared down into the liquid, but before she could drink it Arthur swiped it from her.

"Arthur, no!" Merlin yelled at him.

"Listen to me! You can't do this!"

"Since when do I listen to a maid?" Arthur asked before raising the glass and drinking it.

"No!" Merlin yelled. "What have you done?" Arthur collapsed. Merlin rushed to him. Artemis stayed were she was sitting. She was trying not to panic as Merlin started shaking Arthur telling him to get up, and started begging Anhora to allow Merlin to take his place. Artemis picked up the goblet and swirled it and smelled it before drinking a little. It dawned on her that it was nothing more than a weak sleeping draft.

"This was Arthur's test not yours," Anhora said.

"You've killed him! I'm meant to protect him!"

"He's not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draft. He'll come around shortly," Artemis said as she walked to Merlin.

"What?" Merlin said confused.

"A unicorn is pure of heart," Anhora explained. "If you kill one you must make amends by proving that you are also pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

* * *

When they arrived back in Camelot it was thriving. "Arthur, good news," Gaius said as the three of them go off their horses. "The crops have grown once again. They're bringing in the harvest."

"You did," Merlin muttered to Arthur as they continued walking along.

"Is this your doing?" a voice said. Artemis got her first look at King Uther. He seemed like a normal enough man. He was man with fairly short hair that was almost completely gray, who looked as though he had definitely seen much war. He seemed to have some kindness though Artemis flinched somewhat seeing the man who had executed so much of her kind. "Is the sorcerer dead?"

"He won't be troubling us anymore," Arthur replied. That was rather sneaky edging around the truth like that.

"Good," he said putting a hand on Arthur's arm. "Make sure the grain reserves are restock," he said hitting Arthur's arm gently and walking away.

"I'll see to it," he called. "There is something we must do first."

* * *

Arthur placed the unicorn horn in a stone grave.

"I never should have ended your life. I'm sorry." Together they placed stones on top of the grave.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. Arthur stood. There was a unicorn standing not far from them. Artemis grinned and spoke.

"When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart. The unicorn will live again. Congratulations, Arthur. You have proven yourself a friend of the unicorns."

* * *

Many Miles Away Deep Underground

* * *

A beautiful sorceress with brown hair stared in a bowl of water. This was the high priestess Nimueh. "So," she said staring at Artemis in the water, "You've returned, Ambrosine. It seems I've just found a new way to destroy Camelot." Her laugh rang through the caverns as the menacing ideas in her head started to form into a perfect plan...


	10. In Which Something Is Taken From Artemis

This is an episode I made up. I'm not sure if I enjoy it or not, but I like the idea of it because it reveals a lot Artemis without her openingly willingly saying anything.

Anyway, enjoy. This is the first half.

* * *

A few days passed and everything was normal. Arthur and Artemis hadn't been fighting as much and everything in the kingdom was peaceful. Artemis was with Merlin and Arthur when the sun was nearly setting on the 9th day since the curse lifted when Ava busted through the door.

"ARTEMIS!" she yelled out of breath.

"What?" she asked worried. "What is it? Are you hurt?" She leaned down and examined her to make sure she's not hurt.

"No, no," she said out of breath hitting away Artemis's hands. "Someone's broken into the house."

"What?" she asked surprised, worried, and shocked.

"I'm going to gather the guards," Arthur said standing immediately. "Stay here until I come back." Artemis nodded. Arthur was back in a few minutes. Together they walked to her house. There were guards looking around making sure that the culprit is no where to be found. Artemis entered. The house was trashed. Ava looked around.

"Is anything missing?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so," Ava said.

"I don't get it," Artemis muttered. "No one knows that I'm here. This is Jack's house. Why would someone try and rob me? It's not the best house in the world. What were they after?" she asked. There was a sudden gasp from Ava.

"What?" Artemis asked whipping around to face Ava. She was standing by Artemis's trunk. The blanket that covered it was off.

"Someone changed the symbol," Ava said looking down to the top of the trunk. Artemis went to the trunk. Ava was true to her word. The symbol on top that marked the trunk that in turn protected the trunk from magic invasion. Artemis touched the symbol. Changing the symbol on the trunk had to be powerful magic. There was few who knew how. "Artemis?" Ava asked as Artemis stared at it silently.

"It had to be priestess of the Old Religion to change it. They're the only ones powerful enough to be able to change the symbol."

"It was a sorceress?" Arthur asked both in shock and horror.

"Ava lock the door and close the shutters."

"Yeah, alright." Ava did as Artemis said. Artemis pulled the trunk from it's corner, and pulled her key from around her neck. She stopped and turned to Arthur.

"I need to explain something, so you don't throw a fit," she said.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"When I was ten, about one week before I left Ealdor, a man showed up at our village. His name was Sindri. He had claimed he was just passing through, but he later told me different. He told me I was destined for more. He gave me five Babylon candles. He said one must be used to go to the Caves of Vetus. He said there I will find the answers I seek. I didn't believe him at first, but took the candles anyway. A week later I dreamt of death and war and destruction. The fields of Ealdor were burned to the ground. All those were dead. All kingdoms had fallen. Few were still alive. The Earth was dead, and it was my doing. I was scared. I woke up screaming. I had had nightmares like that before, but they weren't this bad. It seemed so real. It had shaken me up. I finally lit a Babylon candle and arrived in the Caves of Vetus. There I met the Grand Dragons of the East and the Grand Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion. I trained under them."

"You're a witch!" Arthur said in outrage. Artemis laughed.

"No, no, you misunderstand. I trained under them in combat and knowledge. The dragons have much knowledge of even things like regular hand to hand combat. After my training, I was given this trunk as a gift. In exchange for the knowledge I learned I had to do something for the Grand Masters."

"Which was?" Arthur asked in confusion not sure how he should take all of this.

"There are certain weapons that were made by those of the Old Religion who were dark. As dark as they can be. They were weapons of mass destruction. My job was to collect them, and store them in this trunk," she said patting the top. "That was the true goal of my travels. You see my battle sword is one such weapon. It has glyphs on it that make it practically unbeatable, which is why I don't use it often. It's sort of cheating."

"Wait!" Ava objected. "Then why were you in Valde?"

"For the Sword of Magus. For your uncle's sword. It's an extremely powerful magic object. I failed in obtaining it unfortunately," she replied.

"If these weapons were so dangerous why not destroy them?" Arthur asked.

"They can't be destroyed. They're indestructible. Anyway, the point of telling you all this is simply because something very powerful was stolen from me. I intend to empty my trunk to find out what it is. If the person who stole from me were successful Camelot and possibly the world may be in danger. Understand? So that means Arthur, shut the hell up about the things in this trunk. Under my care they are far safer than anywhere else even the vaults of Camelot are not safer." Artemis sighed. She leaned down and opened the trunk. She pulled a list from the top. The trunk was filled with various objects. The first thing that Artemis took out was various books and journals. She checked them off on the list.

"The books?" Arthur asked.

"Not going to lie to you they're mine. I keep them in the trunk so they're hidden. They have a lot of magical nonsense in them." Ava, Merlin, and Artemis spread the things throughout the room to help Artemis take a better look. Arthur eventually decided to help after thinking on things after an internal argument with himself. He decided she was simply trying to prevent magic from destroying them by keeping them locked in a trunk and therefore was on Camelot's side. When Artemis had checked something off, she had one of them put it back in the trunk. The number of items on the floor made it clear that the trunk held more than one would be lead to believe… a lot more. Practically the houses entire floor was covered with things. Things slowly started to be cleared until there was nothing left.

"So? What's missing Teach?" Ava asked. Artemis sighed and looked down at the list before her eyes reached the object missing: Mirror of Anima. Immediately, Artemis's face paled and her eyes dilated. "Teach?" Ava asked in horror as Artemis's body shut down and she fainted.

"Artemis!" Merlin yelled. Arthur, who was closest to Artemis, caught her. "We have to get her to Gaius." Arthur looked down at the thing missing on the list. He didn't know what it was, but maybe Gaius would. Arthur lifted Artemis and Merlin, Arthur, and Ava made their way quickly to Gaius.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Ava asked in worry as Gaius checked her vitals.

"I believe it's nothing serious. She simply fainted. I heard her house has been ransacked."

"Yes," Ava said.

"Is anything missing?" Gaius asked as he started looking for a plant to revive her.

"Something called a Mirror of Anima," Arthur replied. "Do you know what it is?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll see what I can find while Artemis is recovering."

"I'm going to go see if the guards had found anything."

"Arthur," Gaius said stopping him from leaving. "I shouldn't have to tell you. If your father finds out what Artemis had in her possession he will have her burned. In your eyes, I know you believe she was actually helping you, but your father won't see it that way." Arthur didn't say anything. He simply left. Gaius pulled a book from one of his shelves.

* * *

He searched for an hour for something on the Mirror of Anima before Artemis groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Teach you're awake!" Ava shouted. Gaius closed his book.

"What the hell…?" she muttered disoriented. "What happened?"

"A Mirror of Anima was stolen," she said.

"Oh," she said flatly. "So that wasn't a dream?" Artemis turned and stared at the ceiling. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Artemis," Gaius said. "What is a Mirror of Anima?" Artemis sighed. To tell the truth or not to tell the truth? Artemis scratched her head.

"It's just a powerful magical artifact. It's nothing."

"You fainted," Ava said. Artemis rolled her eyes and nodded before sitting up.

"I suppose the shock of someone going through my personal things worried me… a lot. The Mirror of Anima reveals people for what they truly are. It will cause no harm, but still getting it back is priority. I must go back to my house and figure out who stole it." Artemis left with Ava following behind. Artemis ran into Arthur as they made their way to the house.

"You're awake," Arthur said rather dully.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He looked away.

"I'm not sure how to take this," he admitted. "Technically you're conspiring with sorcerers."

"I do it for the good humanity, Arthur. I have seen the horrors of these weapons. You have to trust me."

"I just don't know," he admitted.

"So what? You're going to tell your father and have me executed?" Arthur was silent. "Ah! You're infuriating!" Artemis and Ava went back home. Artemis pretended to look for evidence of who stole the mirror, but in reality she wasn't going to just stay in Camelot while one of the priestesses had the mirror. Ava and Artemis went to bed, and as soon as Ava was asleep Artemis stood from her bed and walked to her trunk taking out two Babylon candles. She shoved one against her belt and the other she held. Before lighting the candle, Artemis placed a letter on the table.

"The Isles of the Blessed," she muttered as the candle was lit. The scene faded away and Artemis stood on an island of ruins. Next to her was a stone table.

"I thought you would come," a voice said. Artemis turned around. There stood Nimueh.

"It's been too long Nimueh," Artemis replied stepping closer to her. "Last time I saw you I was plunging a blade through your chest."

"Funny how karma catches up to you," she said holding up a black hand mirror with glyphs etched on it.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked trying to keep panic from reaching her voice.

"For Camelot to be destroyed," Nimueh answered. She lifted the mirror.

"NO!" Artemis screamed and starting to lunge for the mirror, but it was too late. Nimueh destroyed the mirror. As soon as it shattered, Artemis collapsed….

* * *

Ava threw open the doors to Arthur's chambers. Arthur's was inside pulling on his boots while Merlin was placing Arthur's food down on his table.

"Ava?" Arthur asked staring at the strange sight. Ava was dressed in a nightgown; her hair was a disaster; and she was crying.

"She's gone," she cried. "Artemis left last night."

"What?" Arthur said. She held out the letter for him to read:

Dear Ava,

I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but I'm afraid something terrible has happened. The Mirror of Anima was a personal item of mine. I'm not going to tell you what it is… because I don't want you thinking of me any differently. I've done something's I'm not proud of in my past, and it seems they're coming back to haunt me. I must get the mirror back at any cost. I fear this may be the last time you here from me. I'm truly sorry. Work hard and become a great master. Live a happy life full of no regrets and happy memories.

Love,

Artemis

P.S. Tell Merlin I love him and tell Arthur that I still think he's an idiot, but a noble idiot. Tell Morgana to keep trying. She'll get it. Tell them I'm sorry as well.

"She's gone," Ava cried. She collapsed on the ground and continued crying hard.

* * *

The next week was hard on everyone Ava especially. Arthur, feeling her grief, had allowed her to stay in a guest room in the palace. Arthur had taken to not sleeping or eating much. Every time Merlin tried asking him about it, Arthur would always say that the last thing he told her was that basically he didn't trust her. Arthur had taken to only doing things he had to. He didn't train. He sulked around like a wounded puppy. It made Merlin wonder if there was something more between Artemis and him than meets the eye.

"Sire!" A knight said entering his room.

"What is it?" Arthur asked bored.

"You're father has request the courts presence immediately!" Merlin and Arthur looked at each other before heading down to the large hall. Uther stood in front of his court.

"I'm afraid… an army is coming this way with the intent of destroying Camelot," he announced. He looked distressed. A huge wave of talking broke out.

"From who, Father?" Arthur asked. As far as he knew, they were not having that big of problems with any nation.

"A country from the east," Uther said. "They are being lead by a sorceress named Ambrosine. She was a spy that was right here under us all along."

"Who?" Arthur asked.

"A maid who falsely named herself Artemis," Uther said.

"That's absurd," Morgana announced stepping forth. "I knew Artemis. She's no spy."

"My reports have confirmed it. We sent out a few men. Only one came back with a message from her saying to surrender or die." Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, nor anyone who knew Artemis knew what to say. Another day passed. The army showed up. On the front lines, Artemis rode.

"It can't be her," Merlin said staring at the army. He was watching the woman. It certaintly looked like her. They stopped to put up camp. Arthur and Merlin stood at the outermost wall not far from them.

"There's no denying it," Arthur replied with a cold, hard voice. "It's her. She's betrayed us."

"I don't understand," Merlin said. "Artemis wouldn't do this." Then Merlin was thinking. "We need to see Gaius," he said suddenly.

"What's the point in that?" Arthur asked. "She's turned traitor."

"But wonder if this wasn't her fault? It can't be a coincidence that the same week she looses some magic iten and then turns traitor."

"What is your point Merlin?"

"I don't think she's going this by choice."

"You are unwilling to see the facts, Merlin. She is your sister. You're blocking out the truth."

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled at him.

"You can't talk to me that way," Arthur snapped.

"If there is even a slight chance that you are wrong aren't willing to investigate? Artemis gave you a second chance when you killed that unicorn. Give her a chance. What would you do if you killed her and she ended up being innocnet?" Arthur was silent.

"Let's go," Arthur eventually said turning to leave. Together, they went to Gaius.

"Arthur, Merlin, shouldn't you be getting ready to defend Camelot?" he asked surprised.

"Gaius, we need to know what is the Mirror of Anima? This has to do with it. Artemis wouldn't do this."

"I'm sorry Merlin. I don't know."

"This is hopeless," Arthur said not sure as to whether or not he was right in coming here.

"No. It's not," Merlin said. "Stay here. I think I know where I can get my answers." Merlin ran off. He went deep underground with a torch. A dragon laid there.

"So young warlock," the dragon said, "you've returned. What is it this time?"

"It's about my sister," Merlin called.

"Ah, the young sorceress, Ambrosine?"

"Than you know her?"

"All dragons know of her. She is a great friend to all beings. What is it?"

"About a week ago, a sorceress entered her home and stole something. She left that night, and now she's leading an army to destroy Camelot."

"What was stolen?"

"A Mirror of Anima."

"I see," the dragon said sounding intrigued.

"Than you know what it is?" Merlin asked.

"A Mirror of Anima is a very rare, powerful object. It is used by people who cannot control their own emotions and leads them to do unthinkable things. Your sister is one of these people." Merlin shook his head.

"She can't be. I mean… Artemis is crazy sometimes, but she's not uncontrollable with her emotions."

"She's not now," the dragon explained. "But she was consumed by fear once when she was a child. Fear for what she saw in her visions. If she had stayed in Ealdor, she would have crawled farther into the darkness and feed on it. She would have destroyed the realm we know of."

"You're wrong."

"I am not. She knew this, which is her reason for leaving. Much of her power is dark and before the dragons and priestesses and priests could train her she was very much out of control. She had stood too long alone in the darkness watching the horrors of humanity before they even happened. The mirror reflects her soul. It contains her emotions and keeps them in check. Her powers are specifically controlled by her raw emotions. Completely loosing control of them could mean disaster. If what you say is true, Ambrosine went after the mirror, and whomever stole it must have smashed it to pieces. This gives them control over Ambrosine. They are able to use her as a puppet."

"How do I fix it? How do I get her back?" he asked.

"Deep in the center of the Forest of Anima there is a full-length mirror with glyphs all around it. As you enter, you must say her name and enter thinking of her. You will then be able to enter her mind. There you will find not just her emotions, but the different pieces that make her. As you enter, the first people you meet will be named Verum and Reproba. In the Old language, this means truth and lie. Verum will only ever speak the truth. Reproba will only speak lies. You must decide which is Verum. Verum will tell you how to find the being Lumen. Lumen must be found and must recapture the mind from the being Atrum. If you fail, Ambrosine will forever be in darkness."

"Thank you," was all Merlin said before leaving and running back to Gaius's. Arthur was still there.

"Well?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"The mirror is the reflection of her soul. Someone smashed it allowing them to control her."

"Are you sure about this Merlin?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Because if you're wrong-"

"I'm not, Arthur. I'm sure." Arthur was silent for a minute.

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"We need to enter her soul through a mirror in the Forest of Anima, and find someone inside the mirror by the name of Lumen."

"We need to move out right away," Arthur said.

"No, Arthur," Merlin objected. "I should do this alone. Artemis is my sister. You stay here and stop the army from over running Camelot."

"I'm going Merlin. You're not stopping me." That was Arthur's finally word.

Arthur and Merlin managed to slip out of Camelot in the night. It took two days to reach the Forest of Anima. From there, they rode to the center. They hadn't run into any problems. The forest seemed to be safe. Thick with trees and plants but nonetheless safe.

The Mirror of Anima stood in front of them. It looked like a normal mirror placed in the center of the forest.

"We need to go in thinking of her," Merlin said.

"That's it?" Arthur said looking at Merlin with doubt.

"Well and say her name."

"This is ridiculous," Arthur said. Merlin looked at the mirror.

"Artemis," he muttered thinking of his sister. Merlin put his hand out. It went right through the mirror. Merlin stepped in. He was in a field. Arthur followed behind.

"This is Artemis's mind? I always thought it would be weirder."

"It is in some places," a voice said. Arthur and Merlin turned to their left. Two girls stood there. They both looked like Artemis except one was wearing dark orange while the other was wearing blue. They walked to them.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Verum," they both said. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"One of them is lying. Verum is truth. The other is Reproba meaning lies," Merlin explained.

"How do we decide which is which?" Arthur asked.

"Hm… one will always have to speak lies… so… we just need to ask them a simple question."

"Like what?"

"Um… something simple like… what is my name?" Merlin asked the two girls.

"Merlin," the one in blue said. The one in dark orange twitched before annoyed walked away.

"You are Verum?" Merlin asked.

"I am," she replied. "Ignore Reproba she doesn't like the fact that she can only lie. She gets so mad when she can't trick people."

"Do you know why we're here?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. You're here to help heal Artemis."

"Do you know where Lumen is?" Merlin asked.

"No," she replied. Merlin and Arthur both looked disappointed by this. "But I know who does," she said.

"Who?" Arthur asked stepping in now.

"Omniscient. She's all-knowing. You'll find her in the mountains," Verum pointed to the mountains at the edge of the field. "But be weary you'll find Devia there too. She is a very uncompassionate creatures."

"Thank you," Merlin said.

"Good luck," Verum said.

* * *

Back in Camelot

* * *

"Where is Arthur?" Uther called. He had gathered all his knights for a strategy meeting, but the leader of the knights was nowhere to be seen.

"My Lord," a knight said. "He is nowhere to be found nor is his servant."

"How are we supposed to fight without Arthur!" Uther yelled.

"He probably thought it was hopeless," a knight muttered.

"What?" Uther asked.

"We're far outnumbered sire!" a different knight said. "There army is ten times as big as ours, and they have sorcerers!"

"We cannot let Camelot fall!" Uther yelled.

"We should get everyone in the shelters," another knight said. There was silence before Uther nodded.

"Gather everyone to the shelters underground."

* * *

Artemis sat in her tent with a blank stare. She said nothing. By her side, Nimueh sat.

"You will attack in two days," Nimueh said. "You will have your army destroy Camelot."

"I will have my army destroy Camelot," she repeated. Nimueh laughed. This was just too good. It was killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

"Hurry up Merlin!" Arthur yelled at Merlin as he was lagging behind him as they climbed the mountain. Finally, they reached the end to the trail. There was a cave in front of them.

"I suppose we're going in," Merlin said with a hint of depression.

"Of course," Arthur said walking in. Merlin followed. There were crystals on the ceiling of the cave that allowed for light. They walked in. As they got farther in, they could see a small cave pond glowing and next to it was a girl. She had her knees huddled to her chest. Her face was buried into her lap. She was rocking slightly.

"Excuse me?" Merlin called. The girl didn't answer.

"Come on," Arthur said approaching the girl.

"Arthur, you heard what Verum. We need to be careful," Merlin said wary to get closer to her.

"She's just a girl. Excuse me, miss," Arthur said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and hit his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped. It was Artemis, but her hair was a tangled mess. Her clothes were ragged, and she was paler like she hadn't be in sunlight for many years. Arthur back away.

"Leave her be," a voice said . "She is the essence of loneliness, withdrawal, and rejection." Arthur and Merlin looked to the right of the cave. There stood another version of Artemis. She was wearing robes instead of her usual dressings. "Come with me." She walked down a section of the cave.

"I want to be alone. Just leave me alone. These people don't know me. They'll never understand. I'm not loved. I have no friends. I am alone. I would rather die. I would rather end myself," the girl muttered before Arthur and Merlin left. They followed the other girl. When the reached the end of the path, they were on top of the mountains. It wasn't cold in her, but actually rather warm. The woman sat near a pond. Arthur and Merlin approached her. As they got closer, they noticed her eyes. She was blind.

"Welcome," she said. "I'm Omniscient, the all-knowing."

"We-"

"I know why you're here," she replied. "Sit." Merlin and Arthur sat across from her on the ground. "Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"Artemis's soul," Merlin answer.

"You are correct. What you see," she said looking over the scenery that stretched for miles, "is her soul in a symbolic form. It is her sanctuary. For each person, it's different. Some people's souls are buildings and each emotion gets a room. These are people who are kept inside their lives or who are very materialistic. Some souls are towns. Each building represents something in the soul. Some are realms. Each town represents an aspect. For Artemis, this beautiful world represents her mind. Each aspect of her soul is a country. It just proves how worldly and how open she truly is. You are seeking Lumen. Lumen means Light. It's the pure goodness of Artemis."

"Where is she?" Arthur asked impatient.

"Patience, Arthur. You will get there in time," she replied. "I swear. To reach Lumen you must go all the way across the world. She pointed to the far east. "See those clouds?" she asked. Far away there were black clouds gathering the sky. "That's where Atrum is. Lumen is broken somewhere around Atrum's borders. You need to get her to fight Atrum. I warn you though it won't be easy. Getting there will be a challenge in itself. You will cross many emotions and aspects of Artemis. You will learn things about Artemis you never would have known in a million years. When you get out of here, things won't be the same. Artemis will forever feel ashamed of what you learned about her. There are things she has hidden from all. Things she's not proud of. When you leave here, you will reach the territory of Superbia, Optimus, Virtus, Vires, Infirmitas, Ars, and Ignavus. Many similar aspects share land. These are on a battleground. They are the war aspects. These are Pride, Noble, Courage, Strength, Weakness, Strategic, and Coward. You must get them to tell you what the next step on your path is. If you don't, you will not be able to enter the next zone. Play to the aspect they are. Use what they are against them. That element will tell you what element that is coming up. Once you reach the outer rim of Atrum's country you will find the strongest aspects of Artemis. They alone will be able to help you find Lumen. Convincing Lumen will be your challenge. She will be broken. Lumen is the Artemis you know. She is the Light of her. She is the closest to Artemis's conscious as anyone here. If you fail in convincing her, Artemis will be trapped in darkness, and Camelot will fall. Good luck." Omniscient cleared her throat. "Look over there a distraction!" she said pointing to the horizon. Both boys looked and then realized what she said, but by the time they looked back she was gone.

* * *

Back in Camelot

* * *

The night fell and Ava watched from the outer wall. Artemis was there, but Ava could see that something was off. It wasn't the Artemis she knew. Something was wrong with her.

"You're scared," Gaius said coming to her side.

"Artemis isn't violent. She hates war. This isn't her doing not be her own freewill at least." Gaius watched Ava's distressed face.

"Arthur and Merlin believe they may be able to save her."

"They went to help her?" Ava asked.

"Yes," Gaius said. "They better hurry or Camelot will fall, and Artemis will be the one blamed."


	11. In Which Light and Dark Fight

Part deux of the episode i created. i would like both a side note and a disclaimer here: the battle between lumen and atrum is not something i made up. the mental battle is some that appears in Sandman: preludes and nocturnes by neil gaiman - one of the best writers ever. anyway, i thought it was epic and like that's awesome so i through it in here. enjoy.

* * *

"This is like a wild goose chase," Arthur said slightly annoyed as they continued climbing down the mountains.

"Do you want to save Camelot or not?" Merlin asked.

"Why would you even carry a mirror that has your soul in it?" Arthur asked. "Isn't that reckless?"

"It was too control her," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"She was in darkness too long. She has a darkness that not even I saw."

"Just continue ranting on Merlin. You're words don't make any sense to me."

"Do they ever sire?"

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur replied. A lot of yelling was suddenly heard as they reached the bottom of the mountain. They walked further along the battlefield.

"Fine! But if I get Ignavus you get Infirmitas!" someone yelled.

"Fine! Then I get Ars!"

"You two shouldn't treat your teammates like that. They deserve just as much respect as you do."

"SHUT THE HELL UP OPTIMUS!" Two shouted.

"Stop arguing! It's scaring me!" Another yelled.

"Oh brother. I can't believe I have to share land with you," another voice said.

"Everyone stop. People are approaching," a quieter voice replied. There was silence as Merlin and Arthur walked up a hill. Seven girls stood there. Three were in full armor. One was in practically wearing nothing while the rest were in Artemis's regular attire. Nearly all of them had their hair cropped short except for the one practically wearing nearly nothing and one of the ones wearing normal attire. They all wore different colors.

"Who are you and how dare you entire my field!" One of the normal dressed ones said.

"Take it easy, Superbia. They aren't enemies," said one of the ones in armor.

"How do you know, Ars?"

"Because think logically. They are Prince Arthur and Merlin friends of Artemis."

"Prince Arthur huh?" Superbia asked before she kicked him hard in the chest sending him to the ground. A battle ensued. Superbia was a brilliant fighter. Arthur constantly had to dodge her attacks.

"Enough!" another normal dressed Artemis's said as Superbia raised her blade to kill Arthur. She got in between the two.

"Move Optimus!" she shouted at her.

"Really, Superbia? Killing Arthur won't help you any. It'll just hurt Amor and Crimen." Superbia muttered something before sheathing her sword.

"Hey! You!" Superbia yelled at Arthur. "Look what you did!" She pulled up her shirt so Arthur could she the wounds on her stomach.

"I didn't do that!" Arthur objected.

"Yes, you did," Merlin said. "You wounded Artemis's pride." Merlin suddenly understood. Arthur stood from the ground.

"Are you saying I did that with words?" he objected.

"Yes. Think about it. This is Artemis. These aspects of her soul are effected by the things we say and do."

"He hurt you too Optimus!" Superbia objected. Optimus sighed.

"He wasn't the first." Optimus turned and Arthur and Merlin could see the scars on her face. She was pretty beaten.

"We need to get the next land," Merlin said. "What is the next land?"

"The next land is the rainy barrens. The land of Tristis and Crimen, Sadness and Guilt. Sadness is also known as Hopelessness while Guilt is known as Shame."

"I can't believe you're going to find Lumen. I would be too scared," one of the ones in armor said quietly.

"You're scared of a rock, Ignavus," the one barely wearing anything said.

"Leave, Ignavus alone, Vires," another dressed normally said.

"Make me, Virtus!" Vires yelled.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah it is!" The two warriors started going at it. Optimus sighed.

"Warriors," she shrugged.

"Keep going that way," Ars said pointing east. "You'll come across the barrens eventually." Arthur and Merlin started to leave, but Arthur turned to Optimus and Superbia.

"I apologize," Arthur said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Superbia and Optimus looked at each other. A wound on Optimus's face slowly started to heal.

"You're apology is welcomed," Optimus said. "Good luck. You truly are noble and honorable."

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Merlin complained. They had reached the rainy barrens. They were drenched with water from the rain. The ground under them was cracked like it had dried up. There was no plants nor people in sight until about 10 minutes in. They could see two dots of people. They looked close, but in fact they were still far.

"Stop whining Merlin. It's extremely annoying," Arthur said. Finally the two people came in sight enough for them to see details. One girl had gray, limp hair while the other had Artemis's normal black hair. Both wore ragged clothes. They just sat against each other in the rain. The gray haired girl was crying while the other was simply looking up at the sky with a sorrowful expression.

"Hello?" Merlin asked trying to get their attention.

"It's my fault," the one with black haired said. "It's all my fault. Everything. Kael is dead because of me. Those kingdoms fell because of me. I lie… I lie… I killed all those people." This was guilt. The other one with gray hair must have been sadness.

"Who did you kill?" Merlin asked. Guilt shook her head.

"Too many people! In battle, in life! I let them die!" Crimen yelled. Sadness started crying hard.

"The world is doomed! Camelot will fall!"

"And it's all because of me," Guilt added. Crimen looked at Arthur and Merlin. She graveled on her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I said such harsh words to you both! I left you Merlin, dear brother! I never should have! I'm sorry! Forgive me Arthur! I shouldn't yell at you! I abuse you! I'm sorry!"

"What do we do?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know Merlin! You think of something!" Arthur said annoyed. .

"Omniscient said to play to what they are. Well, there's nothing we can really do to get sadness to tell us, but I think we can guilt Crimen into telling us."

"You know you're a lot smarter than you look," Arthur said after a moment.

"You just don't give me enough credit," Merlin replied. He kneeled down to Crimen. "Crimen," Merlin said quietly. "Crimen, we can help."

"No, no," Tristis replied. "We're all doomed!"

"Crimen, if you don't tell us what's next, Caemlot will fall and it will be all your fault. You have a chance to lift that guilt. This is your fault, but we can fix it." Crimen stared at Merlin. She nodded.

"Vereor and Sollicitudo, fear and anxiety live in a remote section of the mind. There are surrounded by cliffs were no one can get them. Their fears are my fault!"

"Let's go," Arthur said before Crimen started to apologize for everything again.

* * *

Vereor and Sollicitudo's land was like an empty crater. It was a bare land that was surrounded by raised cliffs. It wasn't big. From the entrance, Arthur and Merlin could see the exit. They could see one girl pacing back and forth and another on the ground curled in a ball. They looked like normal. The one pacing was a little different. She had streaks of gray in her hair and her eyes were wide. Her hair was messy. The one on the ground had deep shadows under her eyes. She was smaller than the normal Artemis by at least a foot and she was skinnier. They approached them. The one on the ground started screaming and scooted away from them fast. This was Vereor, fear, which meant the one standing was Sollicitudo, anxiety. She didn't seem to notice them. She continued pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

"I need to do something to help them. If I don't they'll all die. Oh, and Ava poor Ava. I haven't been paying enough attention to her lately. I have to make sure that Arthur's room is clean. I have to teach Morgana too. Er! I have so much to do! So much to do! I can't go to sleep. I must stay awake. I must keep my emotions in check."

"Er… excuse me?" Merlin asked the girl on the ground. She shook her head backing farther away.

"Stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt us," Merlin said stepping closer.

"GET AWAY!" she yelled. "I don't want to hurt any more people. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm better off dead. I'll kill myself." Merlin backed away from her. He knew it wasn't his sister, but hearing her say that again frightened him. Merlin looked to Arthur. "I figured out the last one. You figure out this one."

"Watch how it's done Merlin," Arthur said. He walked to Sollicitudo. "Perhaps I can help you with some of those things. Why don't you tell me what's beyond this and I'll take care of it so you can go do something else?"

"Hm…," Sollicitudo said. "Oh, yes, yes, Ira, Vis, and Contemno, also known as anger, violence, and hate," she replied before she continued to pace and mutter to herself.

"If John finds us, I'm dead; Ava's dead; Camelot will fall. What should I do? Should I leave? Should I stay? What should I do? Oh! And Mordred! Poor Mordred! He's all alone too! The poor druids being killed by Uther's men! I have to help them! But if I help them Uther will have me killed! What do I do? What do I do?"

* * *

Traveling down the narrow passage of the next realm was a pain. It was dark with very little to see. It was a narrow path that eventually would lead them out, but before they got out they were ambush. Merlin and Arthur tried to fight them, but it was impossible. Whomever their attackers were, they were good. They were thrown to the ground tied up. They got a good look at another two women. They were Artemis, but one had wild red hair, and the other had sharp cruel red eyes.

"What should we do with these who enter our territory?" the one with red eyes asked.

"Let's smashed their heads in with our bare fists," the red head said.

"Hm. Be a little more creative than that. These stupid idiots entered our domain without a thought!"

"Oh! I know, Ira! Let's make the crime fit the punishment! Let's let Contemno enter their domain! Let's let her access their minds and have them kill each other!"

"That's a good idea Vis!"

"Can I beat them around a little first?" Vis asked.

"NO!" Ira said. "NOW GET THE HELL UP!" she yelled at Arthur and Merlin. They got up quickly. "FOLLOW!"

"Or I'll break every bone in your body," Vis said happily. Together they walked into a cave in the side of the cliff. The cave was lit with fire. Inside on a thrown like chair sat another women. She had both blood red hair and eyes, but Artemis's body structure.

"What did I tell you two about coming into my home?" she asked Ira and Vis.

"DO NOT TALK TO US LIKE YOU CONTROL US, CONTEMNO!" Ira yelled.

"SILENCE! GET OUT!" the other women yelled. Her hatred of them was clear from the tone of her voice. "Leave the outsiders." Ira and Vis slowly backed out. "Why have you come here?" she asked.

"We-We-," Merlin started, but he couldn't finish so Arthur did.

"We are here to help Artemis."

"Why?"

"War approaches Camelot lead by Artemis if she is not helped she will be the one to destroy Camelot." Contemno threw her head back and laughed.

"And you think I care? I hate the Kingdom of Camelot. For ages, Uther Pendragon has driven out those of magic. He kills the innocent and is nothing more than a monster. I hate him. I hate what's done, and I hate his children," she said looking at Arthur. "If you had not been born my people wouldn't be executed. You're mother would still live and Uther's murderous rampage would not have ensued. You are indirectly the cause of my people's suffering."

"Your people?" Arthur asked confused.

"SILENCE!" she yelled. "Or I will have Vis come in here and do what she wants to you! You have no right to speak! You carry out your father's actions. You are just as tainted, cruel, and merciless as he is."

"Contemno!" Merlin yelled trying to get her to listen to him. "I understand your hate, but wouldn't you rather have this happened on your own terms. I know my sister, and I know that your hate for whomever is controlling you is much greater than you hate Uther and Arthur." Contemno was silent for a moment.

"You are correct. I would rather this be of my own freewill and not forced by Nimueh!" she spat the sorceress's name.

"Is that who's doing this?"

"That God awful witch! How dare she use me!" The flames in the room sprang higher, brighter, and hotter.

"Tell us what is next," Merlin said.

"Travel the rest of the path past here. I will make sure Ira and Vis do nothing to you. They fear me more than they want to hurt you. After all, where would anger and violence be without hate? Past here you will find another field similar to the first one, but this one is different. It will feel peaceful. There you will find the essence of happiness, freedom, and inner peace: Felicitas, Libertas, and Pacis. I shouldn't have to tell that you have entered the dominating emotions. We now have notably different features on us than the real Artemis."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me," she smiled. "I just happen to hate Nimueh more than you two."

"Can you tell me why?" Merlin asked. "You seem familiar with her." Contemno stared at Merlin.

"Why ask me? You can easily ask the other emotions."

"Because I know Artemis's past is dark. I know hate was once her dominating emotion. You can give me the truth." Contemno stared at him.

"Artemis always hated how you were so accepted by others. That you were so normal compared to her. It seemed unfair to her that she was cursed the way she was. You got all of mother's love. She despised you just as much as you despised her when you were children…," Contemno was silent. "Nimueh and others are priestess of the Old Religion, but they are the Dark Priestess. There are Light Priestess too. They as well as many others magical and non-magical alike are part of a society who call themselves The Servants of The World. They are people who fight with their last breath for the good of humanity, and ask for nothing more in return. Your sister is one of the most prized members of this society. She is known as Ambrosine and is friends with all living creatures magical and non-magical. Ambrosine stopped Nimueh several years ago from destroying Camelot using a very powerful weapon called the Stone of Mortis. Ambrosine plunged a knife into her heart. Nimueh, unfortunately, survived. She wishes to use Ambrosine to destroy Camelot, and then she is going to have Ambrosine kill herself. She's going to kill two birds with one stone." Merlin looked horrified by this. "Better hurry or dear King Uther will soon loose his head." Merlin and Arthur suddenly realizing exactly how serious this was ran out of the cave and down the path…

* * *

Back in Camelot

* * *

"Sire," a knight said. "All the villagers are accounted for. They are hiding in the shelters."

"Good. Send word to the knights. Make sure none enter Camelot."

"I understand." The knight left Uther distressed. Camelot had never been this outnumbered before. They were doomed.

* * *

"Ambrosine dearest," Nimueh said. "I believe it's time for you to start tearing down Camelot's walls."

"It's time for me to tear down Camelot's walls," Artemis said standing and leaving the tent to give the orders.

* * *

"Finally," Merlin said out of breath. They had ran to the field. Contemno was right. The field felt different than the first. It had the same tall grass, but it was warming and more peaceful. Birds could be heard in the air. If Arthur and Merlin looked to the south they could see the sea. There was laughing heard as they walked farther.

"Libertas! Show me how," a girl laughed. She sounded girlier than the normal Artemis.

"Like this," a voice said with a slight accent. Arthur and Merlin got closer. They saw a girl do a cartwheel. The girl doing the cartwheel was different from all the others they have seen. She was gorgeous. She was wearing gypsy clothing that barely covered the top half of her body, and left much of the her legs exposed. Her hair was wild and untamed. There was a spark and light in her eyes that was different from the duller look Artemis now held. Upon further inspection, this girl had chains on her wrists. The girl laughing was what looked to be a younger version of Artemis. She had a child like appearance. Her hair was blonde and she wore a yellow dress. She had deep scars on her arms and legs. There was one other laying next to the childish Artemis. It looked like she was sleeping. She wearing an olive green dress. She had a smooth, youthful look on her face. A peaceful look was on her.

"Excuse me?" Arthur called. The girl stopped laughing. The wild one looked at them.

"Hello!" she called. She met them half way. She skipped to them. She kissed Arthur gently on the cheek and then did the same to Merlin. "So you've come this far?" she said smiling.

"Can you tell us what is next?" Merlin asked.

"Sure, but first… you must meet the others," she said grabbing them and pulling them to the other two. "This is Felicitas," she said putting a hand on the younger girl. "And this is Pacis," she said looking at the sleeping girl. "I'm Libertas."

"Pacis silly! Wake up!" Felicitas yelled. Pacis opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Oh, Felicitas, let her do as she wants," Libertas said.

"It's alright, Libertas," she said sitting up and stretching.

"Why don't you and Felicitas go play then, Pacis?" Libertas suggested. Both younger girls got up.

"Tag!" Felicitas yelled hitting Pacis before running off toward a single tree farther to the north.

"Felicitas! No hitting! You know that only promotes violence! And we both know how… er… unique Vis is!" she yelled running after her.

"Just admit it Pacis! She's crazy not unique!" Felicitas yelled back.

"I won't say that! I don't want to argue with you though so stop! Please!"

"Sorry, Pacis!" Libertas laughed at the two and turned back to the two in front of her.

"Libertas…?" Arthur muttered. "You are freedom."

"Yes," Libertas said with a smile.

"Artemis told me about freedom." Libertas grinned.

"I know. You have very little freedom. You could if you allowed me to show you."

"Why do you have chains on your hands?" Merlin asked interrupting.

"I have less freedom in Camelot. I am also even more chained with Atrum controlling us. I am good friends with Lumen. She's so nice. I'm always one of the front emotions." Libertas stood. She looked at her friends before leaning in to Arthur. "I'm glad you came," she whispered. "I was afraid Atrum's darkness would start to spread to us. Poor Felicitas hates talking about such things. She's all unicorn and rainbows and Pacis just wants things to stay peaceful. As for me, I want freedom and I can't have that with Atrum is in control. You're going to fix Lumen right?" she asked.

"That's right," Arthur said. "I promise."

"You must remind her who she is, Arthur. Do you understand?" Arthur nodded. "Only you can."

"What is next?" Libertas laughed.

"Love and Lust are the last emotions: Amor and Luxuria Lust isn't dominate in Artemis, but love is. Love is almost always the dominate emotion in people. Love will know where Lumen is. They're the closest. Be careful of Luxuria though she'll surly jump you and try to seduce you. After all, you are rather good looking," Libertas said with a smile.

"Artemis thinks I'm good looking?" he said surprised.

"You'd be surprised if you found out what she thought of you."

"Tell me," he said. Libertas shook her head with a laugh.

"No, ask Amor. She'll tell you. She's not all lovey dovey like she should be. Because she's closer to the conscious she's more like the real Artemis minus the harsh words and sarcasm and hate and well… she's just nice. Good luck." Libertas kissed Merlin on the cheek gently, and then she looked at Arthur before putting a hand on his cheek gently and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked. Libertas shrugged.

"I felt like it. That's what freedoms about," she said with a grin. "Doing what feels natural and that felt natural. Now leave. I no longer want your presence," she said before she skipped away to Felicitas and Pacis.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Do you ever shut up Merlin?" Arthur asked as he started walking toward the next area.

"No," Merlin replied.

"Well learn to," Arthur replied back.

* * *

The next zone was like an open flower garden. There were red and pink flowers everywhere as well as fountains and ponds. There were Sakura trees scattering pink leaves everywhere. Arthur and Merlin only saw one girl. She was wearing a revealing scarlet dress and laying on the edge of the pond. Her hair was half way pulled up and she had makeup on her face. She had sensual eyes and lips. Merlin and Arthur reached the girl.

"Hello," Merlin said getting her attention. She looked at them through half closed eyes. Her eyes went to Merlin first, and then to Arthur. They lingered on Arthur. The girl stood and took a step to Arthur, but a voice stopped her.

"Don't even think about it Luxuria." They all looked to there right. Luxuria did with venom. She had the same color hair as Artemis and the same color eyes, the only difference between her and the real Artemis was that she was wearing a pink dress Artemis would never wear and she was also horribly scarred worse than any of the other girls. She was burned; she was cut; she was bruised; she looked as if she had been torture, and yet… despite all the marks she was beautiful. There was just something about her that was beautiful.

"Amor," Luxuria said with a smoky sensual voice. "Always ruining my fun."

"Leave Luxuria," Amor said. Scoffing, Luxuria walked away leaving Amor with Arthur and Merlin. "Arthur, Merlin. I am so glad you made it this far." She gave them both a kiss on the cheek like Libertas did. "I am Amor, love. You are looking for Lumen?" she asked.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"This way," Amor said nodding to the beginning of a labyrinth. The started down the path. As they got farther in the maze, it got dark from the clouds above. "I know what Contemno said to you," Amor said as they started. "She's pure hate. Artemis, the real Artemis, doesn't hate you. She hates aspects of you both and loves aspects of you. It's that way for all people. You've no doubt learned things about Artemis."

"Yes," Merlin and Arthur replied.

"Then allow me to tell you the things that you haven't learned," They turned left down the labyrinth. "Things that you missed. You noticed that fear was a lot smaller than the real Artemis. This is because she doesn't fear much, and what she does fear is herself to the point where she has contemplated to end her life. She has killed people both good and evil, but whichever, she feels guilt over it. Happiness was younger than the real Artemis. This is because… happiness… self-happiness no longer dominates Artemis. She was happier when she was younger. She was also scarred symbolizing Artemis's shattered happiness. Freedom is the essence of what Artemis misses. What freedom looked like is how Artemis wishes she could look like again. Freedom dresses like Artemis used to before she was forced to trade in her old life for one running from King John. You didn't meet all of emotions in Artemis. That would take too long. You simply met the most dominate. You may have noticed my scars too. They were caused by Kael's death and the lack of real love. I used to be practically nonexistent before Artemis met Kael and after his death, but Ava, you Merlin, Mordred, her mother, and even you Arthur have helped heal me. I was worse before. I hope one day I'll be nearly completely healed. If you've notice, some lands were bigger than others. Sadness and Guilt was has a large area as does loneliness and the all-knowing. This is because they are the most dominate out of all of us. They are what linger in Artemis's mind the most. She may seem angry and kind and happy. One of those, but she's not. She's depressed. She feels horrible guilt for everything and she feels lonely and suicidal. Lumen needs someone to show her what's true. Eventually, this will allow Artemis to heal, and the order to be fixed something has not been since Kael died," Amor said and then was silent for second before she spoke again. "Is there anything you wish to ask?" she asked as she stopped. "Because you're about to meet Lumen."

"Yes," Arthur said. "Libertas told me to ask-"

"I know, but I'm not going to tell you. Artemis herself should tell you not me. Anything else?" They looked at each other. ]

"No," Arthur said. Amor pressed on a stone statue on her left. It jumped aside to reveal a square section shut off from the rest of the labyrinth. There was a single stone table against a woman laid against it. Her hair was a dull silver and was limp similar to Sadness's. She wore a white dress, but it didn't seem to suit her. Her eyes were dulled down as she stared at nothing, her eyes out of focus.

"Lumen?" Amor asked. "I brought someone to you."

"Leave me alone," she said weakly. "Let me die in peace." Amor nodded to her, and Merlin and Arthur approached her. She didn't look at them.

"Lumen?" Merlin said. "Lumen, you have to fight Atrum. If you don't, Camelot will fall and Artemis will die."

"Then let her. What's the point of living?" she asked. Arthur and Merlin stared at her.

"We have been through your emotions. We know what you feel," Merlin said.

"You know nothing."

"No," Arthur said. "You know nothing. You are so blind. If you are so alone, why would we be here? If you are so dangerous, we would dead. You spoke to me about freedom. It's being able to feel what you want to feel. It's about accepting the faults you have. You are not the kind of person to let those faults control you. You are stronger than that."

"You have family. You have friends," Merlin said. "When you left, Ava was torn apart even Arthur was walking around the castle like a wounded bear."

"Hey," Arthur objected.

"What you were," Merlin said.

"I was not acting like a wounded bear."

"The point is there are people who love you. You are stronger than the darkness. Without you, I would never had made it to Camelot."

"I would have failed the trial and Camelot would have fallen."

"Ava would have been killed, so would Kael. You stopped that. Kingdoms would have fallen without you including Camelot. You are my sister, Artemis. You are a servant of the world. You were the fiancée of Kael, and the surrogate mother of Ava. You are daughter of Hunith, and friend of all creatures. That is not dark; that is light." Lumen closed her eyes and breathed.

"Light," she whispered. Her hair brightened to a white and Lumen slowly stood. Her dress seemed to fit her better. "Move," she said. The Labryinth disappeared, and they ended up on black charred grounds. In the center, on a throne of skulls, a women in all black with both black hair and black eyes say. She was holding a skull looking at it from all angles. "Still being dramatic, Atrum?" Lumen asked. Atrum crushed the skull in her hand.

"Come back for a rematch?" she asked.

"No. I came back to take what is mine." Atrum raised an eyebrow. Her eyes went to a woman in the corner. Nimueh stood there like a shadow watching.

"Then let's start." And the fight between light and dark began.

* * *

Back in Camelot

* * *

"Sire! There attack is starting!" A knight said bursting through the doors of the hall. Uther looked at him. The king knew that if they fought they would all die. He had watched this army train. They were deadly. His knights stood no chance.

"Sir Leon, take the knights. Bring them down the underground shelters," Uther said.

"But sire-!" he objected.

"We stand no chance. The best we can do is protect the people," he stated. "Take them underground. Once night falls leave Camelot through the tunnels."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Uther said. Leon left to follow orders.

* * *

"They've abandoned the city," a general said to Artemis. She frowned.

"Search everywhere. I'll look in the palace," she replied. Artemis stepped up to the palace doors. She entered and sensing someone in the hall, she threw the doors open. Uther stood there. He looked ready to battle her.

"The others have gone," Uther said. "Camelot lives."

"That's fine," another voice said behind him. He turned and saw Nimueh. "I only want you dead. After that, I'll have Artemis order the soldiers to burn Camelot to the ground and then kill herself."

"You," he said shocked.

"You really think this was Artemis's doing. She is being controlled by me. She is not aware what she is doing. Isn't that right?"

"I will kill Uther Pendragon. I will have the soldiers burn Camelot to the ground. I will kill myself." Nimueh laughed.

"You see. Artemis is one of my most terrifying enemies. She is one of the most skillful warriors in the world. She has large influence in the east. At a snap of her fingers an army would come running. So when I found a way to control her, I jumped at it. Not only do I get to pay her back for killing me the first time around, but I also get to use her for my revenge on you. Kill him," Nimueh ordered. Artemis unsheathed her sword. Uther unsheathed his ready to fight her. The battle begun.

* * *

Both physically and spiritually, Artemis was fighting. Lumen fought Atrum. If Lumen won, Uther would win. If Lumen lost, Uther would surly be overpowered. It was a clash of blade in the physical realm, but a different fight ensued in the spiritual realm. It was a battle of wits. Physically attacking each other did nothing. So instead they played a different game.

"You start," Lumen said.

"I am a dire wolf, prey-stalking, lethal prowler," Atrum said turning into a vicious wolf.

"I am a hunter, horse mounted, wolf stabbing," Lumen responded turning into a hunter on horse back and stabbing Atrum. The only way to end this game was when the other could not be beaten or the other hesitated too long.

"I am a horse fly, horse-stinging, hunter-throwing." Atrum turned into a horse fly that stung the horse Lumen was on. She was flung off.

"I am a spider, fly consuming, eight legged," she said turning into a spider and trapping Lumen in her web.

"I am a snake, spider devouring, poison toothed." Atrum turned into a snake and devoured Lumen.

"I am an ox, snake crushing, heavy footed." Lumen turned into an ox and crushed Atrum.

"I am anthrax, butcher bacterium, warm life destroying." The two boys watching could not see Atrum, but they could see the Ox die.

"I am a world, space floating, life nurturing." The world around them started to move to show a whole other land.

"I am a nova, all exploding, planet cremating," Atrum said. The world around them seemed to go off like a bomb as the earth crumbled underneath them.

"I am the universe," she which brought ground under them stopping the fall, "all things encompassing, all life embracing." Atrum grinned.

"I am anti-life," she said, "the beast of judgment. I am the dark at the end of everything! The end of universes, gods, worlds… of everything! So tell me Lumen what are you? You cannot beat me!"

"I am hope and true never-ending love," Lumen replied simply. Atrum looked at her with a frown. She opened her mouth and closed it.

"I am…," she started. "I am…," Atrum started to fade. "I AM NOT FINISHED!" she yelled.

"You are," Lumen said. "Hope and love always raise above and beyond darkness and anti-life. Goodbye, Atrum." Atrum lunged forward, but fell through Lumen. Darkness spread on the ground around her body, and slowly she started sinking it.

"NO, NO!" she yelled clawing at the ground before she disappeared. Lumen snapped her fingers. Nimueh was gone from her mind….

* * *

Artemis had Uther on the ground. Her sword was lifted and she was ready to kill him. He was at her mercy. Her sword was ready to drop and kill him, but she froze in mid-swing. Artemis blinked a few times.

"KILL HIM!" Nimueh yelled. "I SAID KILL HIM!" Artemis turned and threw her sword hard at Nimueh. It missed her just barely.

"YOU USED MY BODY TO INVADE CAMELOT!" Artemis shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" There was a slight shake in the ground.

"How are you-?"

"ME! YOU CAN THANK THE RESULT FROM YOUR MAGIC!" She yelled furious now walking toward Nimueh.

"Arthur," she said bitterly.

"AND MY BROTHER! NOW I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD HAVE YEARS AGO, AND KILL YOU!" But before Artemis could be true to her word, Nimueh held her hand out an uttered a quick incantation. It sent Artemis flying against a stone pillar. Artemis slowly got up, but by the time she did Nimeuh was gone. Artemis bashed her fist against the floor in frustration, and then she remembered the eastern army outside…

* * *

Lumen's world was a better one. It was more open and less segregated. Her land was buildings of ruins on a cliff with the sea crashing against it. The ruins were marble and vines with white flowers ran up many walls and pillars. Light flooded the room. She sighed as she looked out of the sea and listen to it crash against the cliff as she stood on a cracking but steady balcony. Arthur and Merlin watched her. She turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you," she said stepping down a step and walking to them. "You really saved me. Your words meant a lot. You should get back to the real word now," she replied. "But first…," she said. Foot steps were heard. They looked behind them. Libertas entered.

"Hello, Freedom."

"Hi, Light," she smiled. She went to her smiling before hugging her. She gave something to Lumen. "All-knowing told me to give this to you."

"Thank you. She's still trying to move Loneliness out into the sunlight huh?" she asked. Libertas nodded.

"One of the walls are starting to crumble," she added with a smile.

"Are they?" Lumen asked. "I've noticed Amor is also looking better. Hm?" she questioned looking at the two boys in front of her. "Take this," Lumen said giving them a small chest. "It has another Mirror of Anima in it. Let Artemis decide what to do with it."

"Hold this," Arthur said practically throwing it at Merlin.

"How do we get out of here?" Merlin asked. Lumen smiled. There was a flash of light and suddenly they were outside the mirror on the other side. "We should get back to Camelot."

"Really Merlin? I had no idea," Arthur said sarcastically as he got on his horse. Merlin followed suit.

* * *

"Well, I suppose some good came of this," Artemis muttered watching Uther and the leader of the east army, Marco, work out an alliance. It was two days after the wall had been smashed. People now worked on repairing with the help of the east. Artemis had explained to Marco what had happened. At first he thought it was Uther's trick, but he was convinced. After, Marco had made an offer of alliance to Uther as an apology. Seeing the shear size of the army, Uther gladly accepted. Enemies became friends. The people of Camelot soon learned what had truly happened. Artemis was in the hall watching the two simply at Marco's request. Uther and Marco had made sure not to let her out of her sight. Determined to make sure that she isn't possessed again. She had known Marco for a long while. They had known each other since Artemis was 13 and she had saved Marco from a mountain troll. Good times. He had been here to repay a favor to Artemis. He had his suspicions that Artemis was acting odd, and now he just wanted to make up for everything.

Uther acquitted Artemis easily due to the fact that she wasn't herself. Not all of those of Camelot felt that way. A few of the knights had taken to throwing dirty looks at her. She knew that in the town it would be similar. Artemis had yet to see anyone familiar since the attack.

"What do you think, Artemis?" Marco asked.

"I don't care, Marco. I want to go home. I want to see Ava, and then I want to go back to work. Arthur is one the messiest people I know. His chambers are probably filthy."

"I've been thinking about that," Uther said. "Perhaps you should be made part of the court." Artemis smiled.

"I appreciate your offer Uther, but I decline. I wish to remain a peasant here. I wish to be normal and treated like I was before this incident. I know that sounds odd, but it's the way I feel."

"I don't understand," Uther admitted, "but I will grant your request."

"Good. Can I leave then? Please?"

"Yes," Marco said. "I believe everything is fine."

"Good." Artemis stood and let the hall. As soon as she was outside, she heard her name being screamed.

"ARTEMIS!" Ava came running toward her. She threw herself at Artemis. They both fell to the ground. Artemis laughed.

"Hey kiddo. What is going on?"

"You have to tell me what happened," Ava said. "You scared me so bad!" Artemis sighed.

"Okay, kid, listen carefully. I'm only going to tell you once. The mirror that was taken contained my soul. Nimueh smashed it allowing my dark half to take over and giving Nimueh control over me. I had to do what she said. No questions."

"But! You can't do that!" she yelled. "I have many questions!"

"No," Artemis said walking down the road. A few of the villagers threw her a dirty look or a look of fear. Artemis sighed. She knew she would never be looked at the same in the village.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied. The reached the outer wall. Two riders were riding toward them. It took a little longer for Ava to realize it was Arthur and Merlin. They stopped when they reached Artemis. They both slid down from their horses. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other not sure what to say to the girl they just spent days trying to put back together. Before they could say anything, Artemis acted. She kissed them both lightly on the cheek. "No need to say anything," she said. "I know everything… sort of. Vague flashes really. I thank you." Merlin held out the chest to her. She looked at it for a moment before she pushed it back to him. "I need to ask one more thing though. Take the chest and put somewhere where me nor anyone else will ever find it. It's too dangerous to keep with me," she admitted.

"I will lock it away," Arthur promised. Artemis smiled.

"Thank you, and since I know you boys are so very tired. Merlin go home. Sleep, eat, relax. I'll take care of Arthur for the next few days."

"You're amazing," Merlin said with relief.

"Arthur, what can I do for you? You have my gratitude right now."

"Food," Arthur said getting on his horse to ride to the stables. Merlin did the same. "And then draw me a bath."

"If I see you naked, I'm going to scarred for life," Artemis replied.

"That's not what Libertas says," Arthur said as he started to ride away.

"Wait a minute!" Artemis yelled. "What did Freedom tell you!" Arthur didn't answer. He just laughed.


	12. In Which Artemis Spends Time With Arthur

Hm... the next chapter after this one will be an episode chapter. i realized how much filler i've been throwing in. the filler will slow down a little now after this chapter. there will be filler but a little later. also, after a review, i realized i went a little cap locks crazy. my bad. sorry. i get a little to hyped. lol. anyway. enjoy this chapter. i enjoy the little moments. you can feel arthur and artemis growing closer.

* * *

"We're closed!" the shopkeeper yelled at Artemis.

"You're a filthy liar!" she argued back.

"Then why don't you go bring your army back here!" the shopkeeper yelled before slamming the door in her face. Fuming, she was about to kick down his door when she realized she had to get to the palace or she would be late. Furious and slightly annoyed she entered Arthur's chambers. Merlin was already there which was surprising.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked watching her and recognizing the signs of her anger.

"No!" she yelled. "Half of stupid Camelot is treating me like I'm some sort of criminal! It's infuriating! I tried to go with Ava to the practice field and the knights were treating me like I was diseased! They threatened to arrest me!"

"I'll talk to them," Arthur said.

"No!" she yelled. "That's another thing! Ever since the incident, you two have been treating me different, and I hate it! Okay! I just want everyone to pretend that it never happened! Is that so much to ask for?" she asked with a sigh collapsing into a chair.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"What?" Artemis asked confused.

"It happened, Artemis. You can't change that. The things that happened aren't things easily forgotten. You nearly displaced all of the people of Camelot. Yes, you were controlled by Nimueh, but still you can't change it. Those who know you know that you would never do something like that in your right mind, but those who don't know you don't know that, and probably believe you did have some choice."

"And maybe I did," Artemis said. "Atrum is part of me. Yes, Nimueh had some control, but part of me believes that I would have done it without her. It may not have been exactly to Nimueh's plans, but for the most part I was still me. Nimueh was only a shadow. It was Atrum's doing, and she and I are the same."

"You're not her. She's just part of you," Merlin said.

"Still she's part of me."

"Everyone has their dark sides," Merlin said. "You were just unfortunate enough to have yours used against you."

"Maybe I should leave Camelot. What good is it being here if I just cause destruction?" Merlin was about to answer, but Arthur, who had been listening, spoke first. He stared at the window seeming to be in thought as he spoke.

"What good would that do? You'll be running from your problems."

"I'm not running from my problems," Artemis said defending herself. "I'm running before I start problems."

"It's the same thing," he said. "You can't run every time something bad occurs. There are bad times and there are good times. You just have to live with that."

"Wow," Artemis said after a moment. "And to think I think you're pretty stupid."

"I think you have some serious issues."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I've seen your mind I know." Artemis laughed.

"Oh, thanks," she said sarcastically. The door closed.

"Where did Merlin just go?" Arthur asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I have no idea," Artemis said. "He's may be my twin, but we are two completely different people."

"Good thing too. I don't think I could handle two of you or Merlin," he said before shuttering. "Two Artemis," he said faking a little fear to mock her.

"Oh, shut the hell up. You'd love another one of me. More me to order around." Arthur laughed.

"True," he said. "More of you to annoy, but I think the cons outweigh the pros. More of you to annoy me. More of you to disrespect me. More of you to have to deal with." Artemis laughed. "Come take a ride with me," Arthur said suddenly nodding to the window. Artemis's laughter died down. She had a light smile on her face.

"Uh-oh," she said with a grin. "Let me take a guess. Your curiosity for what you say in my head has gotten to you?" Arthur nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll go saddle Libera. Meet me outside the outer wall," Artemis said standing before leaving. She got to the house and Ava was inside the stable-like area brushing Phillip.

"Did Arthur let you off early?" Ava asked watching her open Libera's pen.

"No. I'm going for a ride with Arthur." Ava's face slowly formed a grin until she looked like a Cheshire cat.

"Really?" she said.

"Get that look off your face. It's not a big deal," she said strapping on Libera's saddle.

"You say that now, but time will tell that you are lying."

"Can you buy groceries? I tried, and guess what? They told me that they were closed."

"Uh-huh," Ava said innocently.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking," Artemis said getting on Libera. She rode out of the stables. She rode outside the outer wall. Arthur was waiting for her.

"Where to?" Arthur asked.

"You asked me out here. You tell me," she teased.

"I'm improvising," Arthur admitted.

"Really?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow at him. She laughed. "Alright follow me!" she yelled. "See if you can keep up!" She started to ride fast and hard. Libera was one of the fastest horses there was, but Arthur was keeping on her relentlessly. She looked back at him and laughed. Artemis didn't know which way she was going. She just rode for the sake of riding. Finally, Libera slowed after an hour of hard riding near a nearby lake. Artemis was surprised to see that Arthur had managed to keep up. He slid down from his horse just as she did allowing both the horse to drink from the lake. It was a large lake that had an island in the center. They were in a lush forest and not far mountains were seen. "Let the horses rest," Artemis said patting Libera lightly. "I think they need it at the speed we were traveling." Together, Arthur and Artemis started slowly walking around the lake. "So… I know that the questions are going to be hard to ask, so just come right out and ask them. It doesn't bother me."

"Alright, so my first question is why you even have that mirror, and why you need it?"

"Hm… that's a complicated question," Artemis admitted. "God damn it," she laughed.

"What?"

"A lot of these answers are going to exceedingly personal. I am very wary to talk about myself and my past," she sighed. "Okay, so when I was young, I lived in darkness. I… I saw things… disturbing things in my dreams. It was triggered by…," Artemis paused.

"By?" Arthur asked.

"When I young, even before I was sick, I used to wander off a lot. I wandered a little too far one day, and found myself in a druid camp. I was lost. I was completely lost. They told me I was destined for greatness. As a child hearing that gave me great joy and wonder. I spent three days with them. Then something terrible happened." Artemis was silent.

"What?" Arthur asked gently trying to get her to tell her story.

"Your father had them slaughtered. I was nearly killed in the attack as well, but instead I was forced to watch as the knights killed them. The massacre of such peaceful people greatly disturbed me. They weren't just killed they were obliterated. They spared no one. They slaughtered the men, the women, the children. Even when they tried fleeing not willing to fight, the knights shot them and stabbed them in the back as they ran. It was bloody; it was violent; and it was uncalled for. For years after, I saw nothing but death, blood, destruction, betrayal, and anti-life both in reality and in sleep. I saw the horrors of humanity when I four years old. It scarred me. My hatred for Uther lasts even today. I try not to let my opinion of him be corrupted by something that happened so long ago, but he continues his witch hunt. Killing and murdering the innocent."

"Many are guilty," Arthur said defending his father. Artemis chuckled slightly.

"No. Few he has executed are guilty. True, powerful sorcerers could easily escape being burned by the stake. You think fire can stop a real sorcerer? Unlikely unless they're just a novice. If you knew the reason Uther executes them, you would disgusted with your own father," Artemis said in slight disgust.

"Then tell me," Arthur said. Artemis looked at Arthur. She frown and shook her head.

"You have a right to know, but it's not my right to say. I shouldn't even know, but I do, and it only further my dislike for your father." Artemis paused. "I apologize. I got off track. Anyway, at a young age, I saw no good in people, in humanity. At the very depths of my soul, I wanted nothing more than to watch this world perish in a fiery, painful death. I was the essence of Atrum wanting to watch humanity die. Wanting the world to suffer by my hand. In my eyes, violence was the only answer, because the world was violent. The world must be purified of us. That is what your father taught me. I was in darkness for a long time, but then the times I was in reality. The times I wasn't seeing these images I was scared of myself. It's almost like I was possessed, like I was diseased, and desperately needed a cure. I finally pulled myself out of the darkness long enough to go to the Grand Dragons of the East and the Grand Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion. They told me that they couldn't help me. It was too late. I begged them. I didn't want to live in darkness anymore. So they gave me a mirror. They told me to meditate with it, and after a month I would be well enough for them to train me. A month passed and I no longer saw the blood and the death. I saw things… lighter," she smiled. "Lumen was created from that mirror. She didn't exist after what I saw at the druid camp. It was my other emotions that allowed me to stay sane enough to reach the Grand Masters of the Old Religion. What you did inside the mirror strengthened me. I can now survive longer without the mirror in existence, but…," Artemis shook her head. "I wouldn't want to think of what could happen if I went without it for a long period of time. I was in darkness too long to revert back to normal. The Grand Masters believe that one day I will be so submerged in light that I can smash it. I look forward to that day."

"When will know?" Arthur asked. Artemis shrugged. They both walked slowly side by side around the lake. Both warriors had their hands behind their backs.

"I'll just know. It'll be the day that Devia's cave is shattered and she's forced to look at the light, and no longer feel lonely because Omniscient will be with her. The day Optimus and Superbia have no marks and they and the others no longer live on a battlefield, but rather somewhere else that they are need. The day that Tristis and Crimen's land no longer pores rain, but rather drizzles. The day that Vereor and Sollicitudo's lands are no longer so segregated. The day that Contemno finally makes peace with Vis and Ira and share her land. The day that Felicitas is the age she should be and Pacis can stay awake. The day that I act and look like Libertas. The day that Amor is no longer scarred, but whole. The day where Atrum and Lumen finally make peace and share the land as light and dark are meant to. That is the day I will be internally at peace and able to shatter the mirror."

"How do you know about them each individually? I mean how can you?" Artemis smiled.

"I have been through that mirror to look at my own soul."

"How…?" Arthur said looking confused.

"Don't think about it. It's confusing," Artemis said right away. "What else?" she asked.

"You've thought about…," Arthur looked away from her. "You've thought about…"

"Suicide?" Artemis asked. Arthur nodded. "I thought this would come up. I had to talk about it to Merlin, and I'll tell you exactly what I told him. I have thought about it more than once. I've even attempted it twice when I was younger. Obviously, I wasn't successful. I… I… have seen a lot. I have lived a lot. I have seen things that would make normal people go insane. I have seen much war and torture. I have seen much death. There are times in my life were I just feel like there's no point in living. I have had some really bad times in my life. Sometimes I think it would just be easier to die. I have killed people for the good of humanity and sometimes these people were good, but caught up in something that they shouldn't have been. I don't take any joy in killing. I don't find glory and honor on a battlefield like you do. I believe real glory comes from self-conquest. To be able to conquer your own emotions, your own fear, your own weakness. That is glory. The guilt I feel from killing them… is like pressure weighing down on me. Sometimes I think the world is better off without me. Sometimes I lack all hope, and I think about self-conclusion, but would I act on it? No. I did when I was younger. This I admit, but right now in the present I wouldn't. I have too much to live for. Mainly, I need to take care of Ava. I wouldn't abandon her. She's like a daughter to me. The good times in my life greatly outweigh the bad. I've learned that." There was small silence were all the could be heard was the gently splash of the water against the shores as the wind pushed it and the sound of nature around them. "What else?"

"The Servants of the World, who are they?" Artemis frowned at Arthur's question. She was not pleased about the question.

"Who told you about that?"

"Contemno." Artemis was silent for a few moments.

"Hm… well, if I tell you, you have to swear on your life, on you honor, on Camelot you will never speak about it to anyone. If you do, the Grand Master will make sure you loose it all."

"I swear," Arthur said.

"The Servants of the World are a very old, very secret, very powerful society. They are made of all different kinds of people. The Grand Masters of the Old Religion are the ones who lead us. Our job is to make sure humanity lives on. I should tell you Arthur. Uther had been the subject of much debate among us. The society has thought about charging him with crimes against humanity for his killing of magical beings. For now it's been left alone, but if your father continues I may be able to help him."

"There sorcerers, Artemis," Arthur said.

"It doesn't matter what they are. The society respects all life, and ending the amount of life your father did is against our principles. He still lives because of you," Artemis replied.

"Me?" Arthur questioned. Artemis smiled.

"The seers of the society have seen your rule, Arthur. They believe that the king you will be will overrule the cruelness of your father's. As for me," she laughed. "I don't see the great king they claim you'll be." Artemis looked at Arthur to see a very serious look on Arthur's face. "Lighten up Arthur. I'm kidding. I'm sure you'll be a fine king."

"It's not that. If… If it got down to it, would you defend my father?" Arthur asked. Artemis stared ahead of her.

"I think I would. Your father's massacre has affected me personally, but... I understand. He believes he is protecting his people. He is wrong, but I cannot change what one believes. Uther has seen much war and death. I understand him personally. If the council ever brought him to court to face charges, I will personally defend him, Arthur. I promise. Does that put your mind at ease?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Artemis nodded. "Do my comments really offend you?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "Where do you get that idea?"

"Pride and Nobility were both scarred from me.

"No. I know you don't mean it. I'm amazing and therefore it's impossible for anyone to say such rude things to me and mean them," Artemis smiled. "There were times over the last weeks that you did manage to hurt my pride a little, but that's a good thing. I have sort of a big ego sometimes. It's good someone is there to make sure I don't act like um… like you," she said with grin.

"Oh, haha," he said sarcastically. "You know right about now is a good time to ask you about Libertas."

"No, lies."

"You think-"

"No. No, I don't. It's a lie. Lie. Lie. Lie."

"You think I'm attractive."

"No. No, I don't."

"You are lying. Admit it," Arthur said before Artemis pushed Arthur off the small ledge of the land and into the lake.

"Alright. Fine, I find you remotely attractive, but good thing that only counts for 10 points giving you a wonderful total of 73."

"Out of?" Arthur asked standing in the water. It went up to his waist.

"500." Arthur laughed.

"And you are?"

"I am a 456. Would you like help out?" she asked looking down at Arthur.

"It would be appreciated." Artemis sighed and held a hand out to Arthur. Arthur gripped it and tugged hard pulling Artemis in.

"ARTHUR!" Artemis yelled coming up from the water. "I can't swim, you idiot!" Arthur laughed.

"Really? You can't swim?"

"No!"

"Oh well. It's deep enough to stand in anyway." Artemis tackled Arthur into the water. After a slight brawl, they were both at each others throats literally. "Okay, on three we let go, okay?" Arthur compromised. Artemis sighed.

"Fine."

"One, two, three." They both let go of each other. Artemis sighed.

"I should really learn to swim."

"It's not that hard," Arthur said. "I'll teach you."

"You'll teach me how to swim?" Artemis said doubtfully.

"Yeah."

"Alright, but if you touch me inappropriately I'll kick your ass."

"In your dreams, probably literally."

"Oh shut up." By the end of the afternoon, Artemis could swim poorly, but at least she could swim a little. Arthur and Artemis was both floating there just enjoying the peace. Arthur's jacket, boots, and shirt was thrown onto shore, while Artemis boots and shirt was thrown ashore. Artemis had a thinner, sleeveless shirt underneath. They had stopped talking about the things seen in the mirror and was now talking about the little things that didn't even matter much.

"Your favorite color?" Artemis asked.

"Red. You?"

"I've always favored gold. The color of dragon's eyes."

"Favorite hobby?" Arthur asked.

"I draw."

"Are you good?"

"I'm rather critical of my own work, but Ava says I am."

"What do you draw?"

"Anything interesting that happens. I draw the events in little panels about six per page. What about you? Do you do anything but train and hunt?"

"I used to be really good at cards, but my father caught me gambling when I was younger and I don't do it often anymore. I still do once in awhile though. I like riding too like today. Riding that hour to here with you was a good time."

"Gambling? Nice. I'm more of a dice person myself. That's how I used to earn my money."

"Really?" Arthur asked amused.

"Yeah. I used to cheat nobles out of there money in inns. Good times."

"Okay. Three things you'll never do again."

"Okay, um… one is cliff diving. Wasn't the smartest idea since you know I can't swim. I nearly drowned."

"Not exactly smart."

"Um, no. It was stupid of me. Two: Listen to Merlin. Bad idea. Just don't do it."

"That's on my list of things never to do as well," Arthur laughed.

"And three: I will never ever ever make an attempt to wear armor again. No. That ended in disaster." Arthur laughed. "Oh, yeah, you think it's funny now, but it's not. I nearly died because of it." Despite saying it wasn't funny, she laughed lightly too. "Alright what's the other two things you'll never do again."

"I will never kill a unicorn again."

"That's a good one," Artemis admitted.

"And I will never accept or challenge you to a duel again until I learn how you stopped my movements." Artemis laughed.

"That's my trademark secret. I'll never tell."

"I can try."

"And fail. Okay… my turn… let's see. Okay since we're starting lists of threes. Name three things that just bother you beyond reason."

"Easy. You, Merlin, and Morgana," he said. Artemis laughed.

"Come on seriously, Arthur."

"Bothers me as in annoys me or keeps me up at night?"

"Either or."

"My people's poverty and suffering. Camelot is not so prosperous, the idea of war coming to Camelot again, and the future."

"The future?" she asked when he didn't elaborate. Arthur was silent for a moment. "Come on you can tell me. You've seen the inner workings of my soul. It's only fair."

"I don't know what kind of king I'll be. Wonder if I fail my people? Wonder if I bring death and destruction to my people?"

"You won't Arthur," Artemis said.

"How do you know?"

"I have seen you make wise and just decisions for your people. I have seen you put aside your hatred for magic to save your people. You would sacrifice anything for them. It's who you are. I told you that you must have faith and trust and that is what make a great king, but it's not just faith and trust in your people it's in yourself as well."

"Sometimes faith and trust in yourself is the hardest thing to do."

"Sometimes it helps to have someone who has complete faith and trust in you."

"Like who?"

"Merlin," Artemis said. "Or me. I have complete faith in you Arthur, and that will never change." There was silence. A silence that was both comforting and warm. The type of silence that some people longed for in their lives. The simply closeness between them didn't need to be spoken. It was there and didn't need words. It was understood by both of them.

"Thank you," Arthur said after a few minutes. "Some days you irritate me to no end, but on other days it's a wonder how I survived without your words."

"I do have a way with words. I'm a poet. What can I say?"

"Really? Then dazzle me poet," he mocked.

"No. I don't think I will. I only ever speak poetic words to men that I consider a lover." Arthur was silence for a moment.

"How many lovers have you had?" he asked.

"Why?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"Just curious."

"I have had several instances of men courting me and me accepting to be courted, but I only ever loved one of those men. The others were mere childish romances. I was so in love with the idea of love that I loved when men courted me as a teenager. I was very much that way until I met Kael."

"What was different between him and the others?" Arthur asked.

"Have you ever kissed a woman, Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever kissed a woman and it seemed like the entire world just stopped? Like there was nothing in the world but you and them? Like lightning was shooting through you at an uncontrollable pace, but you don't care because it's a moment of perfection two becomes one? Have you ever felt that?"

"No."

"I didn't either until Kael."

"Do think that you'll ever love another?" he asked. Artemis thought for a moment before speaking.

"I know a lot, but I do not know my future. If you asked me now, I would say no, but perhaps I will find a man who can stand me at my worst and deserves me at my best. A man whose kiss is like his, but at the same time different enough so that I don't feel I'm trying to replace him. Perhaps I will get my dream."

"What is your dream?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll laugh."

"I won't. I swear it." Artemis sighed.

"I want what almost every woman wants, a family with a bunch of little brats who never shut up or leave me alone," she laughed. "I want a modest life. The world can keep it's power and money. I just want life. Is that so much to ask for?"

"No," Arthur said. "I think you deserve at least that."

"What about you Arthur? What do you want in life?"

"When I die, I want to be able to look back at my life and feel I accomplished something for Camelot. I want to be able to say that I had a good life."

"That's a good goal." There was another moment of silence before Arthur broke it again.

"You never told me. What are three things that bother you?"

"You mean besides you?"

"Yes."

"Let's see. War, kings who abuse their power, and stupid people." Arthur laughed.

"Stupid people?"

"Yes. They really, really bother me. They make me what hit my head against a wall. I just have no patience for them. They're annoying." There was peaceful quiet before Artemis sighed and pulled herself up so she was standing in the shallow water. "It's getting late. We should head back." Together, Arthur and Artemis pulled themselves up back onto the shore, dressed, and walked back to the horses. They were right were they had left them. Artemis and Arthur rode back to Camelot rather just as quickly. It had dried Artemis's hair causing it to retain its natural waviness. Artemis stopped at her house. "Well," Artemis said pulling her hair back and wrapping a piece of cloth around it to put it in a ponytail. "It was a good day, Arthur. Thank you." Artemis's front door opened and Ava nearly fell in front of them.

"Hi, Prince Arthur," she grinned.

"Hello Ava. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Would you like to have dinner with us? I made too much."

"You cooked?" Artemis said a little frightened.

"Why are you looking at me that way? I'm competent at some things!" Ava yelled in slight outrage. Artemis watched her suspiciously.

"Cooking is not one of those things," Artemis said.

"Fine! I asked Gwen to help me! Happy?"

"Yes."

"Well?" Ava asked Arthur.

"If it doesn't bother Artemis."

"Not at all." Ava went to go put Arthur's and Artemis's horses in the stable while Artemis let Arthur in. "Sorry for the mess," Artemis said throwing some dirty clothes that were on a floor in a basket. "I'm usual cleaner, but I've been busy doing other things to worry about the cleanliness of my own home."

"It's understandable," Arthur replied.

"Have a seat while I straighten up," she said throwing a blanket over a messy corner that had several books and papers in it. Arthur sat at her table. Artemis threw several books off the table and into the corner with the other books. "And that's as good as it's going to get. I should really clean it tomorrow." She sat down across from Arthur.

"Who cares?" Ava said walking in. "You only sleep here, and I like living in my disasters."

"Yes, I know. I really should beat that habit out of you," Artemis said teasing her.

"Oh no!" Ava said pretending to be afraid. "Don't hurt me, Master."

"Oh, I'll hurt you, and hang you from the gallows to make you an example."

"Well, as long as you don't hurt my pretty face. I need it."

"May I ask what for?"

"Teach, do you really think you would have entered so many courts if you weren't so pretty?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I got into many courts because I know how to play nobility."

"No. You got in so many courts because all they saw was a pretty face, and they did not realize how scary you are when your mad."

"Haha," Artemis said sarcastically. Artemis rolled her eyes before laughing. "Okay, oh wise one, what did Gwen cook for us?"

"I helped!" Ava yelled. She went to the counter and set some sort of stew in the middle of the table.

"Have you grown, Ava?" Arthur asked. Ava looked at him.

"Uh… I don't know. Have I?" Artemis studied Ava for a moment.

"It seems so. I don't know how I missed it," Artemis said. "It seems like about an inch or two."

"Really? Well, it's about damn time! I'm sick of being so short! Aren't girls supposed to grow at a younger age?" Ava asked infuriated.

"Your training has kept incredibly fit and active causing your own development to be slightly late. It's nothing to worry about. I was about a foot shorter than I am now until I was 14. I grew that foot in like 6 months," Artemis said.

"Really?" Arthur asked. "You were that short?"

"Oh, shut up, Arthur."

Their dinner was lively and nice. They talked a lot. Ava told Arthur of her training with Artemis and of their traveling before they settled down temporarily in Ealdor. Artemis added her say in occasion. Artemis and Arthur continued to talk quietly even when Ava went to sleep. They spoke of the little things again. Artemis asked Arthur a bit about his childhood, and Arthur asked a bit of Artemis's travels and what she liked the most and what she hated. The answer to both was the people. It was late in the night when Arthur decided it was time to go. Artemis and Arthur walked out of the house and into the stables to let out his horse. They walked back to the front of the house.

"I had a good time with you today," Arthur said.

"Me too. I'm actually shocked about that," Artemis said. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Good night, Artemis."

"Good night, Arthur," she said before she went back inside. She crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

* * *

"Where's Arthur?" Artemis asked walking inside the future king's chambers. She had meant to tell him she would be spending the day with Morgana. It had been awhile since they've had a lesson together.

"Don't know," Merlin admitted. "A knight came in as soon as he was up, and told Arthur that the King wished to see him."

"Hm… oh. Then could you tell him I'll be with Morgana today."

"Of course," he said. Artemis turned to leave, but Merlin stopped her. "Do you know where Arthur was yesterday?" Merlin asked. Going over her options quickly in her head she chose to lie.

"No. Why?"

"He was gone all day, and he seemed particularly happy this morning. Didn't insult me once. I was just wondering if there was… never mind." Artemis just shrugged and left. She went to Morgana's room, but was suddenly stopped by Gwen.

"Looking for Morgana?" she asked. "She told me you would be today."

"Yes. Where is she?"

"She's outside the grand hall listening in on Arthur and Uther's conversation"

"Why?" Artemis asked confused.

"Well," Gwen said looking around and moving slightly closer to Artemis. "I usually don't gossip, but rumor has it that Arthur missed all his duties yesterday to go for a ride with a woman and didn't come back until inappropriate hours last night. They say she's a peasant, and Uther's not pleased." Artemis winced. She wasn't expecting backlash for yesterday. "Artemis?" Gwen questioned.

"Can you keep a secret Gwen? Between friends?"

"Yes of course. What is it?"

"Arthur was with me yesterday. We just talked a lot. He ended up having dinner with Ava and I and… we just lost track of time is all."

"You're the mysterious woman that everyone is saying the Prince Arthur is smitten with?"

"Yes. I mean… no. He's not smitten with me. We're just…," she started not sure exactly what kind of relationship Arthur and her had.

"Just?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not really sure. We've both come to the agreement that we irritate each other, but also that in some way we care about each other. Um… I'm not sure if I would count Arthur my friend. I mean… don't get me wrong if he wasn't the Crown Prince of Camelot I probably would consider him my friend, but that's just it. He's the Crown Prince of Camelot."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I don't find it right to call Morgana my friend."

"Exactly. So when is Morgana going to be back?" Artemis asked looking around.

"I'm not sure."

"Artemis!" Morgana called happily. Artemis turned to see Morgana walking her way.

"Ah, there you are Morgana. I was wondering when you would turn up. Ready for today?"

"Yes," she said happily. "Let's get going." Together, Morgana and Artemis rode to their usual spot.

"Alright," Artemis said sitting crisscross on the ground. Morgana sat much more elegantly. "Where did we leave off?" she asked herself. "Ah yes! I recall. You had managed to see up to a point of choice. Get there again and I'll tell you what to do."

"What do think I should look at?"

"Hm… this is a good question. Let's see what you and I will be doing in a few hours shall we?" Morgana nodded. She focused for about 10 minutes before she spoke again.

"Okay, I see you and I riding back to Camelot. We're approaching Camelot. It's getting fuzzy," Morgana said.

"Quick, am I going to follow you or go somewhere else?"

"You'll follow."

"Good now envision that," Artemis said. Morgana seemed to try, but she flinched and opened her eyes. "Try again. It's hard." Morgana tried, but she could not see past the decision. "Don't be down," Artemis said after an hour. "You're doing very well for someone with your experience."

"Artemis?" Morgana asked as they both got on their horses.

"Yes, Morgana?"

"I have two questions or more like concerned. The first is why can I not hear conversations in my visions?"

"That is easy. Conversations are much, much more complicated to predict because of human natural. Will they lie or will they speak the truth and if so what word choice will they use? It's easier to do when you know someone well, but when they are a stranger to you it isn't. Leaving out conversations makes it easier to see the truth in the actions. Understand?"

"Yes. That makes sense. The other concern I had was… I know you said that in a way this isn't magic magic, but it feels like it is, and it feels like I'm betraying Camelot."

"Morgana," Artemis said gently. "How to explain this… If someone kills another person, should we cut off everyone's hands to ensure it never happens again?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that there are good magic users and there are bad magic users. Magic is neutral. It is how you use it that makes it good or bad. If someone, a normal person, killed another should we kill all normal people like him? I mean after all they all have the ability to kill another. Let's just get rid of them all."

"But that's absurd. It's pointless. I mean… just because one is bad doesn't mean they all are," Morgana said. Artemis raised her eyebrows at Morgana as if to say 'exactly, my point had been proven.' "Magic isn't all bad," Morgana said.

"No. Uther spreads his fear in Camelot for revenge."

"I don't understand." Artemis looked to Morgana.

"I cannot tell you the truth Morgana, but I will not lie to you. The truth will be known in time, and then even I will pity Uther." There was silence between the two for just a moment. It was a sort of stiffening silence. Something needed to be said to lighten the air and it was Morgana who spoke.

"How was your day with Arthur yesterday?" Morgana asked with a grin. Artemis looked like a deer caught in the light.

"What?"

"I saw you two leaving together. I was listening in on Uther and Arthur this morning. Arthur wouldn't say that it was you, but I knew it was. Uther was furious, but it didn't seem to bother Arthur. I think he enjoyed spending time with you too much for it to bother him."

"Well, my day might have been nice, but now I have to go apologize to him."

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you two got along." Artemis smiled.

"Arthur," she said with a breath, "surprises me. I never know who to expect: the side of him that's more like his father or the side of him who deeply cares for all his people no matter how lowly a servant they are."

"Do you care for him?" Morgana asked.

"Like how? Like a peasant should to their future king or like a friend?"

"I mean like more than a friend?"

"Like a lover?"

"One could say that." Artemis laughed.

"No, no, I… I care for him, but like a lover? No, no, that's just ridiculous."

"You're getting flustered, Artemis," Morgana teased.

"I am not," she said. Morgana laughed.

"Tell you what. I'll allow you to deny it, but in a little more than a month there will be a ball. I want you to come as my quest."

"I can't. I'm a peasant, and it wouldn't matter. I-"

"It's a masquerade ball. Uther throws one every few years for all the kingdom. It gives all the people of Camelot a chance to meet the nobles without being intimidated by them or treated lesser by them. It was actually another King's idea. It was suggested to Uther when there were rumors of rebellion. It was a way to make all people feel welcomed in Camelot. Many nobles visit for it and even people from outlining villages."

"Okay, geez. I'll go. Okay? Happy?" she asked.

"Very. I'll get to see you in a dress."

"So clever," Artemis teased. They made their way back to Camelot, and Artemis put Libera back in the stables before walking with Morgana back inside the palace. As they started their way down the halls to Morgana's room, they had ran into Arthur.

"Morgana, Artemis," he said seemingly surprised, but happy to see them both.

"Good afternoon, Arthur," Artemis said. "You seem in a good mood."

"I have to go," Morgana said abruptly. "I'll see you later I trust?" she asked Artemis.

"Of course." Morgana left. "That was rather rude."

"Morgana has been acting odd. I caught her eavesdropping this morning."

"Yes. I heard that you were in trouble because of me. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kept you." Arthur looked surprised by the apology. He shook his head.

"Artemis. I guarantee that had I wished to leave I would have. I had a good time yesterday and no amount of yelling from my father is going to make me regret it." Artemis smiled.

"You had a taste of freedom yesterday. Welcome," she said with a grin. A smile that could let up a room and that Arthur was starting to grow rather fond of. "There is always a price in society though. You'll never be free of the duty you have to your people, but you are a noble, honorable man and one who wouldn't want it any other way."

"That almost sounded like a compliment."

"No. I will only ever compliment you when one: you are on your deathbed. Two: it seems to be the end of the world. Or three: it seems like one of us is about to die. That's all." Arthur laughed lightly. She laughed with him.

"Same to you, then."

"Fine."

"Fine." They both were smiling.

"I have to get to work," she said reluctantly. "And you have to get to training it looks like," she said touching his armor lightly.

"No."

"Arthur, you are already in hot water with Uther."

"No, I mean… you are a formidable warrior, and I've seen the way my knights have been treating you. Come down to the field with me, and beat some respect into them." Artemis was hesitant.

"Wouldn't that just prove their point?"

"No. Knights respect those who beat them in challenges. When two knights clash, they say you can tell what kind of man they are."

"Arthur, in case it escaped your notice, I am not a man."

"It hasn't escaped my notice," Arthur said. "I'm well aware you're a woman, Artemis. You may not dress like a normal woman, but it is still bluntly obvious." His eyes lingered over her just for a second before looking away as she looked at him part of her debating to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean, the other part just wanting to keep it a mystery. She chose not to respond.

"Very well, Arthur. I will come to your little training session, but I will not fight them. This is my compromise. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," was all Arthur said. Together and soon joined by Merlin, they walked down to the training field. Artemis was about to walk past Arthur and follow Merlin when he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Arthur, what the hell?" she asked. Arthur and her were now standing in front of his knights. Artemis felt awkward many of them were glaring at her or looking disgusted by her. "Compromise, Arthur," she hissed. He didn't seem to listen. He turned her so that she was in front of him facing the Knights of Camelot.

"Gentlemen," Arthur said, "This is Artemis. She is a maid for the Lady Morgana and myself. However, due to unfortunate circumstances she fell prey to a sorceress manipulation. I see the way nearly all of you glare at or look at her with disgust. I hear the names and rumors you spout off. I could tell you all that she is my maid and that insulting her would be insulting me, but that would not solve anything. So instead, I offer this opportunity," Arthur said stepping back. He stayed somewhat close to make sure that she didn't make a break for it. "If you feel anger towards her, if you feel spite, if you have any negative feelings towards Artemis, take those emotions and channel them into an attack against her."

"What?" Artemis yelled whipping her head around to look at Arthur.. "Are you insane! I don't want to fight them!"

"Why would we fight her?" one knight exclaimed, "The witch would just win with magic." Artemis slowly turned her eyes onto the knight. Arthur pitied the man.

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked. "I know you didn't just insult my fighting skill, because even if I was a sorceress I wouldn't need to use magic to kick your ass."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me? You want a fight? Then come one. Let's go. I'll have you down in less than ten seconds."

"That sounds like a challenge Lord Craven," Arthur said. Lord Craven pulled a sword from its sheath. He attacked her with both speed, strength, and grace, but Artemis was better. She moved on foot to the left and made a series of short punches and jabs on his arm and on one side of his body. Lord Craven fell to the ground unable to move.

"Next?" Arthur asked. The knights were more hesitate, but by the end of the day Artemis had nearly taken out all the knights. She sighed.

"That felt good," she admitted.

"Good," Arthur said. "Now can you fix my knights?" Most of them were still on the ground and unable to move. Lord Craven was finally able to move as well as a few others from the beginning matches. Artemis laughed.

"They'll be fine in an hour tops. They'll be sore as hell for the next few days but nothing else," Artemis said.

"I'm going to learn how you do that," Arthur said determined. "Shut down the human body with a couple of short jabs."

"Mmmm… no," she said with a laugh. Artemis sighed. "I have to go. I will see you tomorrow," Artemis said. "Bye brother!" Artemis called to Merlin.

"Good night, Artemis!" he called back.

"Arthur," she said nodding before starting to walk off the training field. She stopped at Lord Craven. "Any time you want a rematch I'm willing." With that, she left.


	13. In Which Artemis Is Conflicted

So here I was like hm... ch. 13 is coming up. That would suck if it turned out 13 really is bad luck and this chapter turns out suckish. Guess what? it is. it was the episode i had no idea what to do with. so i chose to make it a chapter that reflects Artemis's conflict with Uther's reign, but i still find it suckish. so here's a suckish chapter. i'll post another to make up for the epic suckyness.

* * *

Sleep dawned on Artemis as usual that night. However, in the middle of the night, she suddenly woke. She was hearing this ringing in her ears. Artemis recognized it. There was a magical relic nearby. Artemis shook her head, and tried to go back to sleep despite the ringing when she heard knights starting to walk by. Artemis opened the door and went out despite only being in a long shirt. The knights were passing, and she saw Arthur.

"Arthur?" she questioned. "What's happened?" Arthur looked at her.

"Go back to bed, Artemis," he said. The knights were carrying a man away.

"Arthur, what's going on?" she asked.

"The blacksmith was found helping a tauren. Now go back to bed." Arthur left taking up the end of the knights. Artemis watched them go before she walked to the blacksmith's shop. She opened the door and looked around.

"Well," she muttered. "Whatever woke me. It's gone now." Artemis sighed. She knew the blacksmith was Gwen's father. This would not end well. Artemis went back to the house, but was unable to sleep so she dressed and then went to the palace. She was sure Morgana and the others were awake because of this.

"Artemis, thank god!" Morgana said approaching her. "You have to do something Gwen's father was arrested!"

"I know Morgana, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! You have to do something!"

"You don't understand Morgana," Artemis said hesitantly.

"I don't understand!" she yelled at her. "You're right! I don't understand how you can allow an innocent man to die! I know you can do something!"

"Morgana!" Artemis yelled. "I cannot do something, because that would be interfering in the monarchy of Camelot! Someone such as me can only do that on one condition!"

"And what's that!"

"I can only interfere if I bring charges against Uther, and if I bring charges than Uther will surly die! If I interfere I will be punished severely! There is nothing I can do without bringing severe repercussions upon Camelot and/or myself!"

"You're being selfish!" Morgana yelled.

"Than I guess I am," Artemis replied coldly. Morgana walked away with a bit of a fit. Artemis turned and purposely smashed a nearby vase. She put her hand against the wall and leaned on it breathing deeply.

"Are you alright? I heard you arguing with Morgana." Artemis looked up and saw Arthur at the end of the hall.

"I'm fine. A little angry, but other than that… fine. She thinks I can do something, but I only can if I were to charge your father with crimes against humanity… if I did that he would suffer a very grim fate. I cannot do anything. I am not allowed to say a word to a monarch to change their judgment."

"You do to me," Arthur said approaching her.

"Once you are King, I won't be able to. Right now you are still learning what it will take to be king, and that can be influenced."

"Wait, you mean when I am king…"

"When you are king, I will leave Camelot." Arthur stared at her. Slowly a few things started to click together.

"You knew you would come here. You are here serving the Servants of the World, aren't you?"

"No," she said a little too fast. "I'm not."

"You are… so what have you got to do? Help rid Camelot of magic?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Arthur. I'm just going to go help out in the kitchens…," Artemis slowly backed away before turning and running to the kitchens. Telling Arthur would be a mistake this much she knew. No one should know too much about their own destiny.

Artemis was true to her words and helped them. Later in the day, Artemis felt it again. The buzzing in her ears, but she ignored it. There was nothing she could do. Artemis left the palace at noon and watched as innocent men were marched away. They were to be executed. Artemis stared, but turned away. If Uther continued this, the Servants of the World would step in and strip him of his crown and right to the throne. They would kill him in the worst way possible.

"Artemis!" Merlin called walking to her. "You haven't-"

"Been hearing buzzing? Yes."

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Merlin watched her face seeming to calculate everything.

"Is Tom going to die?" Merlin asked.

"I'm afraid so," Artemis whispered.

"Uther can't do this," Merlin said.

"There is nothing we can do. Uther is blinded by rage, revenge, hate. It is hard to see past such things. I have to go." Artemis left Merlin. She went to the house.

"There you are," Ava said, but Artemis didn't respond she went to her trunk and took out a Babylon candle. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go see the grand masters. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Can I go?" Ava asked her eyes lit up.

"No, you are not ready. There will come a time, but this is not it." Artemis lit the candle. "The Caves of Vetus," she whispered. The scene faded and the she found herself in a cave lit with hundreds of different colored crystals. One person stood waiting for her. He had long white hair, and a long white beard and mustache. He had wise, old blue eyes. He wore white robes.

"Master Gwydion," she said bowing after the general shock of the leader of the Servants of the World meeting her in person wore off. He bowed back.

"Ambrosine. I've been expecting you. You have questions, and I have answers." Artemis breathed deeply. "Speak."

"I am having trouble, Master, accepting the ways of Camelot. I know what is to come. I know what will be, but Uther Pendragon's reign… it sickens me. I know what will happen if I bring charges upon him. I know what will be, but I just need… I just need reassurance of some sort. Tell me that standing by and watching the innocent die… is the right thing."

"It is not nor will it ever be," Gwydion said. Artemis was surprised by his blunt answer. "I know the conflict you feel, but you must understand this. Sometimes to reach a better future, we must sink to our lowest points and see what we have become. Young Arthur Pendragon will bring us into the next era and magic and balance will be restored. However, he must see the treachery of his father's rule for if he watches his father die by magic he will inherit his father's hatred. You know what must happen if the future strays from the path we have seen."

"Arthur must die," Artemis whispered. "I do not want that."

"I know. Then you must choose. You must choose between two awful choices: let the innocent die now and end in the future or step in and let the war never end and let Arthur watch as he realizes what you have done." Artemis winced and shut her eyes. She knew that this was not what she wanted to hear, but she knew it to be the truth.

"Thank you Master," she bowed. He bowed back.

"Don't forget who you are."

"I will not." Artemis lit the Babylon candle again. It was good for two trips. "Camelot." The scene faded away, and Artemis ended up back in her house.

"Did you get the answers you sought?" Artemis sighed.

"Yes. I need some rest." Ava had never seen Artemis sleep so much. She slept through dinner and through the night and onto the next morning, but when Artemis awoke it was with renewed hope. Artemis threw on trousers and boots and didn't bother to fix her hair or change her shirt.

"Artemis?" Ava asked.

"I'll be back." Artemis ran off to the palace. She opened Arthur's chambers.

"Come to scold me too," Arthur asked as he watched Gwen below cry. Her father's body was being wheeled away. Artemis didn't answer. She walked to him and slammed him against a wall. "Excuse me!" he said.

"Shut it. You are going to listen, and you are going to listen good. Understand?" she asked. Arthur nodded. He had not seen Artemis like this before. He had seen her angry, but not like this. She was commanding, serious, not filled with bind rage, but there still seemed to be much hatred in her eyes. It was terrifying. One false move and he felt he was going to be on the bad side of her, which from his experience, was not a good place to be. "I can do nothing to your father, but I certainly can to you. Tom is dead. I know this, so this is what you are going to do. You are going to talk to your father and demand that he allows Gwen to keep her job and her home. Then you are going to go to her and tell her this and apologize for your father's stupidity. It's the least you can do. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good," Artemis said before she removed her hands from his jacket that she had been gripping. "Now if you'll excuse me, I rushed out of my home before I could so much as say goodbye to Ava. Oh, and try to convince your father to let Morgana out of the dungeons. I don't know how just do it." Artemis left, and went back home. She was tired. She had in fact not been sleeping like Ava originally thought. She was actually looking down several paths to the future to find one that would lead to the desired outcome. There was nothing, but she could at least give Gwen a home and a job and Arthur's sympathy. Artemis sighed. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked.

"No. You look tired Teach. Get some sleep. I'll manage."

"Are you sure? I feel like I've been neglecting you."

"Sleep." Artemis did what Ava told her to. She slept until supper. Artemis cooked dinner and they ate together before training a little. Artemis had noticed that Arthur was right. The knights had been rather friendly towards her since their little match.

"Artemis," a voice said catching her attention as Ava and her made their way back from the training grounds. They both turned to see Arthur coming toward them.

"Arthur. Sorry… about this morning… I was half asleep still and pretty frustrated," she lied.

"Don't apologize. I wanted to thank you. You were right. It was the least I could do. Gwen seemed genuinely thankful. It was the right thing to do." Artemis just nodded. "I know… this incident has been upsetting you, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I am not angry with you or even Uther. I am angry with myself. I'm angry I could not do anything." Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You are one person, Artemis. You can only do so much."

"I know, but still… is Morgana out of the dungeons?"

"No. Uther has said he will release her tomorrow morning." Artemis nodded. "Go rest, Artemis. You look stressed."

"Believe me Arthur. I have been sleeping too much."

"In that case, my chambers need cleaning. There are clothes and need mending and could you please get Merlin to stop annoying me so much."

"Yes, sire," she said rolling her eyes and laughing. Arthur left Ava and Artemis. Ava punched Artemis's shoulder. "Ow. What was that for?" she asked rubbing her arm.

"You told me if you ever like Arthur to hit you… hard."

"I do not like Arthur. Stop making this up."

"Either you're lying or you have some serious denial problems." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later. I'm not tired. I might as well go do some of the things Arthur said needed to be done."

"Alright. Bye, Teach." Artemis went up to Arthur's chambers. The place was a disaster. Really what does Merlin do? She sighed before she went to work cleaning the room. When she finished, it was dark out, and probably late. It really had depleted her energy. Arthur was probably on guard duty tonight, which would explain his absence. Artemis eventually left. She was walking through the streets, but suddenly stop feeling the presence of someone with magic. Frowning she looked around. No one was seen. Was she imagining things? Shaking her head, Artemis went back to her house. She went to bed.

* * *

"Artemis, I'm sorry," Morgana said as they met in the halls of the palace. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Don't be sorry. You were angry. People are irrational and lash out when they let their emotions get the best of them."

"Arthur told me that I should be thanking you for being out of the dungeon… so thank you."

"I just told Arthur to get you out of the dungeons. He did all the work. I have to go." That night the ringing in her ears started again. Artemis frowned and sat up, but still she ignored it. What could she do? Nothing. She knew the stone was in Morgana's possession about now, but Artemis chose not to act. It would work itself out. Artemis shut her eyes, and for the first time in years she could not control her dreams…

* * *

"Sorceress!" shouts called. Artemis suddenly felt herself being restrained. Her wrists behind her were held. Her vision was blurred by smoke, but slowly people came into view. First was Arthur, who looked at her like she had betrayed him. He looked at her with hate. Then, there was Merlin who simply stepped back from her with a hurt expression. He looked guilty. Morgana was there screaming for them to stop. It was wrong for them to burn her without proof. Last was Uther, who was screaming for her to be burned. The next thing, she knew she was tied to the stake. Uther handed Arthur a torch.

"Arthur please," she begged. "Don't do this." Arthur leaned down and set the wood around her on fire. "Stop… Stop…," she choked on the smoke. Blurs of black and white entered her vision. She was saved from the fire, but she still watched as those around her were slaughtered. "No! Stop!" she yelled struggling against the person holding her.

"It must be this way. They have committed crimes against humanity." Artemis looked at the man. He was wearing the traditional black uniform of a Servant of the World. He laughed as Artemis watched the ground being splattered with their blood.

* * *

Artemis sat up in bed shaking and sweating. She clutched her chest. She tried slowing her breathing down.

"Great," she said to herself. "I think I'm starting to loose it." Artemis sighed and sat up. She made breakfast for her and Ava despite the sun not even being up. Ava woke up and the ate together. "I'm going down to the lake to wash up."

"Alright," Ava said. "Just make sure that no one's around."

"I will." Artemis grabbed clean clothes and rode Libera to the lake. She stripped off her clothes before jumping in keeping far enough in that her body was covered, but close enough to the shore where she could still touch the bottom of the lake. She relaxed in the cold water trying to loosen her muscles. Her dream was nothing but a dream. It wasn't a vision, she decided. It was simply a nightmare resulting from everything that's been happening. Artemis dried off and dressed in her clean clothes before she rode back to Camelot.

* * *

"Sometimes it is hard to be king, don't you think?" Artemis asked from a chair watching Uther look out the window and watch Gwen and Morgana walk by. Uther seemed a little shocked at her presence.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" he asked.

"Stop playing the nobility card. You and I both know that I am more than a simple maid. This was established previously. I came to ask you something," she said coolly.

"What is that?"

"Do you regret it? Do you regret the innocent you have killed? Do you believe that there have been innocent that didn't deserve to die?" There was silence. It was hard for Uther to comprehend that Artemis had the nerve to talk in such a way.

"As king, I cannot bend. I must make sure all laws are followed. One cannot get away."

"That does not answer my question." More silence.

"Yes. I regret the innocent that have died. I understand that many of my enemies I have created with the killings, but it is the only way to make sure Camelot stays safe of the taint of sorcery." Artemis watched Uther. He was not the best king, but he was the best person to rule Camelot. No other could do it.

"That's all I needed to hear." Artemis stood and left.

* * *

"Artemis, I need to talk to you," Merlin said approaching her.

"What?"

"Morgana is… Morgana has sided with the Tauren. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"I understand," Artemis said. "You are conflicted on what to do. Sit and watch or stop it. You must make this choice on your own. There is nothing I can do," she said with a sigh. "I will make my say. Arthur… if Uther is killed by magic… do you really think magic will return? Or will Arthur end up like his father and forever search for vengeance for his father? Think about it." Artemis left and went to her house. Ava was sitting there reading. Artemis took the book from her and shut it. She sat across from Ava.

"Teach?"

"Upon… recent events I think… it's time we talk about what makes a good king."

"Why?"

"If you follow the path I have been on, there will be times in your life will you believe that a king is not worthy of ruling a kingdom, and you will be tempted to dethrone him, but you must know what makes a bad king and what makes a good king." Artemis breathed deeply. "A good king… does whatever he believes is necessary to protect his people. A bad king is a man who does not care about his people. A king who sits on his throne and counts his money while poverty and disease ravages his people. Take Uther for example… I would say he is a good king. He may kill the innocent occasionally, but he does it because he believes it will protect his people. That is what truly counts. Take 'King' John. He is a bad king. He doesn't care what happens to his people as long as he has power and gold. That's all he cares about. Sometimes the lines seem blurred, but it's still there."

"Arthur will be a good king then, won't he?" Ava asked.

"If he still has the qualities he does now, he will be a great king, but don't tell him I said that." Artemis trained Ava again that day. They had finished with broadswords and now Artemis was continuing her teaching of hand to hand combat.

"You were right," Merlin said the next day. "I needed to make my own choice. Morgana... did the right this. She saved Uther." Artemis sighed.

"Merlin, I am always right," she said with a laugh. This was as good as this situation would get.


	14. In Which The Truth Is Spoken

So here's the chapter to compensate for the epic fail on the last chapter. This one I think I actually like. It really reflects the truth of what Arthur and Artemis feels. Haha. anyway. enjoy. I have school next week so I won't be updating as much, but for you I will try.

* * *

The next week lagged on. It was nothing special, the usual chores and nonsense, but of course it wasn't to last. In Camelot, there was always something.

"Artemis?" A knight questioned stepping inside Arthur's chamber. She was cleaning. Merlin and Arthur were on a hunting trip.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The king has requested your presence immediately." Artemis surprised followed the knight down to the hall. Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Uther, and several knights stood there in the hall waiting for her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something attacked us in the woods," Arthur said. "Gaius believes that you would know what it is."

"Tell me what you saw."

"It had the head of a snake and a body of a leopard. It was huge." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"It sounds like you have met a Questing Beast."

"Are you sure, Artemis?" Gaius asked.

"It seems so."

"I thought it may be, but I wanted your confirmation," Gaius said.

"Surly that's a myth," Arthur said.

"No. It is very real. It is a dark omen," Artemis said.

"The appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval," Gaius said elaborating on Artemis's vague explanation.

"Gaius, that's an old wives tale," Uther said.

"Look whatever it is, it's spreading panic," Arthur said. "People fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it," Uther said. "Arthur gather the guard together. You ride at dawn." The room started to clear. Artemis nodded at Uther to Gaius before leaving signifying that Gaius should convince Uther that it's more than an old wives tail.

* * *

"Arthur," Artemis said entering his room. "I'm coming with to kill the Questing Beast."

"No," he said.

"You said it yourself, I'm a formidable warrior. I also have knowledge on the Questing Beast. Please, Arthur."

"This thing is dangerous."

"So am I. Now you can let me go or I will follow alone putting myself in more danger. Chose." Arthur and Artemis stared at each other. Neither were willing to break the stare. Both were subborn. Which was more stuborn was yet to be decided. If one looked away, they would loose, but of course Artemis won. Arthur looked away. Artemis smirked.

"Fine," Arthur said.

"Good night then." Artemis left quite victorious.

* * *

The following morning Artemis rode to the courtyard. Her war sword was at her side in its sheath. Arthur was struggling against a frantic Morgana. Artemis rode up.

"What's wrong?"

"Artemis! Artemis! He mustn't face it!" Morgana grabbed her leg and was practically begging. "Arthur! Artemis! He-! I had a dream! A dream!" she yelled clutching her. Artemis slid down.

"Morgana, calm. All will be alright. I will be going with. You must trust that nothing will happen."

"No! Artemis! I saw it! I saw it!" She was gripping her arms tight. Artemis brought Morgana to Merlin.

"Bring her to Gaius. She had a nightmare," Artemis said.

"No! Artemis! You must believe me! He can't go!" Arthur waved two guards to come and take her away. She was still yelling as they took her away. Artemis felt for Morgana, but Artemis was sure nothing drastic would happen.

* * *

Together they tracked the Questing Beast, which was easy considering the shear size of its tracks. They tracked it into a cave. It was dark and damp. Arthur signaled his knights to go down a different path than Merlin, him, and Artemis.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as Arthur turned his head toward the side.

"Sh," he said. The cave echoed around them. They turned in the direction of movement. Then from behind the Questing Beast snuck up. The three of them turned and faced it. Arthur pushed Merlin and Artemis to the side as he pulled out his sword.

"Go!" Artemis yelled pushing him up a rock. They walked to a higher position. Arthur's sword was hit out of his hand, and he was thrown back. Merlin started screaming and waving the torch around to get the beast's attention. Artemis unsheathed her sword. She muttered an enchantment both throwing the sword directly into the Questing Beast. The beast fell with a screech.

"Quick thinking," Merlin complimented.

"Thanks. It didn't bite Arthur, did it?" They looked at each other before Merlin sprinted down the rock and to Arthur. Artemis pulled her sword out of the Questing Beast.

"Artemis… Artemis! It's Arthur! He's hurt!"

"What?" Artemis rushed to Arthur and Merlin. Merlin had blood on his hands. Arthur's shoulder was bleeding. "But he didn't get bite, did he?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted.

"I'll go get the knights!" Artemis yelled in panic.

* * *

Merlin threw everything off Gaius's table and the knights put Arthur on it. He was still out cold, and he looked sicker by the minute.

"What's happened!" Merlin asked.

"He's been bitten," Gaius said looking at the wound.

"I tried to save him," Merlin said.

"You must tell the king," Gaius told a knight. The knight rushed off.

"There must be something you can do."

"I wish there was."

"I'll find a cure," Merlin said rushing off to look in his room.

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled after him.

"Trust me!" Artemis shook her head. She touched Arthur's wound.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Can you hear me Arthur?" Artemis whispered gently to him. He didn't respond.

"Here we go!" Merlin said brining his book out. Artemis knew it was a book of spells.

"The king will be here any moment!" Gaius yelled.

"He can't die! It's my destiny to protect him! We haven't done all the things we're meant to do," Merlin whispered.

"That is the lament of all men."

"Gaius," Merlin said in desperation making him look at him. "He is my friend."

"Then save him." Merlin used his magic to quickly find a healing spell.

"Merlin," Artemis said quietly, but he didn't listen. He tried the spell. Nothing happened. He looked for another spell. "Merlin," she said again. He muttered another spell. Nothing.

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect."

"Merlin!" Artemis yelled. "The Questing Beast's bite is death sentence. No magic can overturn it. You think that if there was a spell that I would know it!" Uther's voice suddenly came from just outside the door.

"Where is he! Where is my son!" He entered. "Arthur!" He ran the rest of the way to him. "Do something Gaius!" he ordered cradling Arthur's head.

"I am trying, you majesty."

"Gaius will find a cure," Merlin said. "He will not allow him to die."

"I will do anything in my power."

"I'll bring him to his chambers," Uther said pulling Arthur's arm around him. Watching Uther made Artemis see the good in him. It made her see him as a compassionate human instead of a inhumane killer. It seemed as though he was about to cry. Uther carried his body out the door. Artemis didn't follow. She looked at Gaius.

"I failed," she said blankly.

"You tired."

"Trying isn't good enough!" she yelled. Gaius passed her and walked out the door. Artemis sighed. She raised her hand, and a goblet appeared in her hand. The goblet gave the power of life, but also the power of death. It would be trading one life for another. To die or not to die? She threw the goblet and it disappeared in midair. Not now. It wasn't the time now.

"Artemis," Gaius said walking back in the room. "I need a favor. I need you to help tend to Arthur."

"He can't die, Gaius. He can't. I've seen his reign. It's one of prosperity and happiness and peace. Magic rules and the balance is restored."

"Not even you can see all futures." Artemis seemed to snap back to reality.

"I'm sorry Gaius. I cannot tend to Arthur right now. I have something I must do." Artemis went back to her house.

"Artemis?" Ava asked confused. Ava was reading again. It had become a habit of late.

"I need to go see the seers of Old," Artemis said throwing her blanket off her truck, and impatient frantically opened it.

"What?"

"They know all. They are connected to my masters." She found a candle. It was one of the last.

"Why?"

"Arthur's been bit by the questing beast." Artemis lit a candle. "Temple of Vetus." She found herself on a mountain with a few buildings on top. It wasn't cold, but warm. A waterfall could be heard and seen as it fell into the a lake below. Once upon a time, Artemis trained here. Artemis walked up the mountain's trail.

"We've been expecting you," a girl said as Artemis approached building. She was a young girl, younger than Ava, but Artemis wasn't fooled. She knew how powerful the younger children could be.

"Hello, Magdalene. Can you give me the answers I seek?" she asked. Magdalene nodded.

"You must have trust in faith and destiny. The old ones say not to worry and do nothing. It will solve itself without you."

"Are you sure?"

"Your prince will live. It is destined, but be wary Ambrosine. Arthur cannot be the king we have seen without you."

"Me?"

"Arthur is but one side of a coin."

"Yes, I know. Merlin is the other half."

"A coin cannot be completed without the material it is made of."

"What?" Artemis said confused.

"Go home, Ambrosine. Comfort your Prince. Be there for him in his time of need."

"Yes," Artemis said. "Of course." Artemis lit the candle and she was back in Camelot. It was already dark out. The seers of the old religion sometimes knew how to trick the mind into thinking it had one been a few seconds when it had truly been much longer.

"You're back."

"Ava. I'm going to go tend to Arthur. I want you to fend for yourself for a few days. Can you do that?" Ava watched her curiously.

"I will… under a condition."

"What?"

"Admit that you like Arthur." Artemis shook her head.

"Alright, I do not totally hate him… and I may like him a little."

"Now admit that you looove him," Ava teased. Artemis rolled her eyes and left. She knocked gently on Arthur's door. Gaius, who was snoring, woke up immediately.

"Gaius, you should get some rest."

"He must not be left alone," he said looking to Arthur. He was in his bed shirtless. A bandage covered his wound. He looked pale and very near death.

"I will tend to him. I promise I will not leave his side." Gaius left. Artemis removed the rag from his forehead before dipping it in the water bowl and dabbing it gently on his on his body. "You aren't going to die, I promise," Artemis whispered gently. "I promised that if it seemed like one of us would die though… that I would pay you some sort of compliment, and here you are. You will not die though, so instead I will answer your question. I know you asked Libertas what I really thought of you so… here I go. I will lay my soul out for you to see… or hear. At times… I find you to be annoying, rude, overbearing, arrogant, pigheaded, but… that's only a little of how I feel. Those are the things I say aloud to you, but… the things I don't are the things I see in you the most. The things like how I know you'll be a great king, a king greater than your father could hope to be or how I've never met a man so willing to lay his life on the line for his people. I yell at you and tease you and mock you, but I don't mean it. It's hard for me to say things I really feel. I care about you… more than I should… a lot more than I should. You are so many things I wish I could be. Strong, confident, honorable, noble, proud, pure of heart, loving. I may seem like some of these things, but in the deepest corners of my heart I am not. You are a good person Arthur, and a one day you will be the greatest king I have ever seen. I look forward to the day when I can look back and tell people: 'yes, I knew King Arthur. He was an arrogant prat when I knew him, but he was also the kindest, the strongest, and the most noble man I have ever had the honor to met' because that's who are. That's the man you are inside. A man strong, kind, fair, just, honorable, and noble. A man every woman loves and every man looks to be. They will tell stories of your reign for thousands of years. People will remember your name, because your people will love you. You will bring a just, fair Camelot. One that will be remembered for ages. I know that even in my dying days it will be you I remember." Artemis took a breath.

"I know… I may seem like a lot of things. I know I probably come off as a hard, strong warrior who's pretty shut off from her emotions, but I know what I feel. I know it well. I know that when I look at you… I am proud that I know you. I know that I care for you as deep as Merlin or Ava. If anything was to happen to you… I don't know what I'll do." Tears filled Artemis's eyes and fell onto Arthur. She gently held his hand. "Look at me," she said with a fake laugh. "I'm crying. I haven't cried like this since Kael died. I'm not loosing another person, Arthur. I swear if you really do die. I will make it my personal job to kick your ass in the afterlife. For the love of Camelot, don't die. Camelot needs you. I… I need you here Arthur. Don't ask me why. I just do." Artemis sighed. "I'm not leaving you Arthur. I'll be here when you wake." Artemis gently raised his hand and kissed it gingerly. "You'll be okay. You have to be."

* * *

Artemis was true to her word. She didn't leave his side. Two days passed and Gaius and Merlin entered. Merlin was carrying a flask of something. On one hand she feared what it could be. On the other hand, she desperately wanted it to revive Arthur.

"What is it?" she asked standing hopefully.

"Water from the cup of life." Gaius stared at Artemis's reaction. It was one of slight shock, but she quickly recovered.

"Let me see," she said holding out a hand.

"Why? We must give him the water. There isn't much time."

"Nimueh is tricky, Merlin. Let me just make sure she was speaking the truth." Merlin hesitated but gave it to her. As soon as Artemis touched the flask carrying the water, she knew it was Merlin that would die from it. Artemis turned to look at Arthur. She opened the flask and muttered a very old, very powerful incantation. She shut the flask and gave it back to Merlin. "It is what she said." Gaius leaned over Arthur. Merlin and Artemis hovered over him as well ready to pour water into his mouth.

"What are you doing physician?" They all snapped up straight. Uther was standing in the doorway. "What are you giving him?"

"It's a…," Gaius looked to Merlin. "It's a mixture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

"A cure?"

"We hope."

"Do you really think it'll have some affect?"

"It's our last resort sir." Gaius poured the water into Arthur's mouth. Nothing happened. "Perhaps you should allow him to rest," Gaius suggested to Uther.

"I will not leave him." Merlin and Gaius left. Artemis lingered.

"Sire?" Artemis questioned not wanting to annoy Uther with her lack of titles at the moment. "I have sworn to stay until he wakes." Uther stared at Artemis before nodding. Artemis sat next to Arthur on his bed. It was some time later, while Artemis was asleep leaning against the bedpost, that a sudden movement caused her to topple off the bed. "YAHHH!" Artemis crashed to the floor after failing to retain her balance. "Ow. Stupid mirocamala," she muttered.

"Arthur," Uther said relieved. Artemis jumped up off the ground. It was true Arthur was awake. He was looking rather confused, tired, and sickly, but he was awake away from the brink of death.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Artemis said. "Good to see you awake, Arthur. Get some rest. Recover." Artemis left. She closed the door behind her. She breathed deeply leaning against the wall. She was crying with relief and joy. Arthur was fine. Artemis went back to the house. Ava was awake and reading.

"Artemis?"

"Arthur's okay," Artemis said. "He'll live."

"At what cost?" Ava asked.

"It doesn't matter," Artemis said stiffly and somewhat cold.

"Artemis?"

"Ava, whatever happens to me in the next few days… I am sorry."

"Artemis!" she yelled jumping up from her seat.

"Merlin traded his life for Arthur's, but I reversed the switch. It is my life that will end for Arthur's." Ava stared at her.

"This is serious," Ava whispered.

"It is." Ava threw her arms around Artemis. "It'll be okay. When I pass-" Ava shook her head.

"No!" she yelled.

"When I pass, the Grand Masters will come and collect you. You will finish your training with them. You will then go on to do what you want. Travel if you want. Settle down if you so choose. Become a Servant of the World if that's your wish. Just promise me you will do what will make you happy."

"Artemis… no," Ava cried.

"Ava! You must promise me!" ARtemis grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her. "Promise me, Ava."

"I promise."

"Good girl. I don't know when this will take affect," she admitted. "So we will continue like I have ages to live. Understand?"

"Yes," Ava whispered.

"I have to get back to Arthur." Artemis pulled a few potions from her cabinets. They were harmless and completely non-magical. "I have to make sure he's actually listening to me about resting. I love you, Ava," Artemis said as a last thought as she reached the door.

"I love you too, Artemis," Ava whispered as Artemis left to the palace. As she reached Arthur's chambers, Uther came out.

"How is he?"

"Much better."

"Good." Artemis walked in. Uther was right. Arthur looked a hundred times better from just moments ago.

"Well, look at you. Looks like you could handle a beating right now," Artemis teased walking inside. Artemis walked to his side. "Here. Take this. Don't taste it. Don't smell it. Just down it." She gave Arthur a small vial. Arthur held it for a minute before realization dawned on him.

"I remember you talking to me," he said as Artemis busied herself with deciding what else to make Arthur take.

"You can?" she said quietly wanting to smack her head against the wall.

"You stoked my forehead."

"I was tending to your fever," Artemis said stiffly.

"You never lost faith," Arthur said.

"I was just talking. I figured I would annoy you even while you were ill."

"Tell me again what you said."

"I don't remember. It was a lot of gibberish. Nonsense really. I like the sound of my own voice too much," she said trying to get Arthur to drop it, but of course he wouldn't.

"No, no, I don't think so. You remember," Arthur said with a smile.

"No, I don't," Artemis objected.

"Come on. Something about… about how you really feel. You said you cared about me."

"Really? Now that's an absurd idea. I would never in a million years say such a thing." Artemis stood as Arthur smiled and laughed lightly.

"I have to go. Take this too," she said giving him another small vial. Artemis turned to leave, but as she reached the table her vision started to go.

"Artemis?" Arthur asked watching as she froze. Artemis clutched her chest. Her knees gave out and she tried to reach out to steady herself on the table, but failed and collapsed. Her vision slowly went dark. Here it comes, the consequences of her actions. She heard Arthur call her name once more before the room went dark.

* * *

"What happened?" Gaius said entering Arthur's room. He was sitting next to Artemis who was laying in his bed. Arthur had managed enough strength to get to a guard and tell them to get Gaius.

"I don't know. She just collapsed," Arthur said. Gaius went to her. She had the same symptoms that Arthur had had previously.

"Gaius?"

"There's a chance that while tending to you the poison from the bite got into her system," he lied to protect the truth. He thought he saw her mutter something when Merlin handed her the vial of water.

"Well, give her what you gave me," Arthur said.

"It's not that simple sire. It was a miracle it worked on you."

"At least try! You cannot let her die!" Arthur said. This much stress after nearly dying was not good for him. He looked down at Artemis's pale, weak form. To see her so vunerable...

"I will do what I can. We must move her."

"No. Leave her. I will stay with her."

"Sire, you just recovered from nearly dying. You must rest or you will only make yourself ill."

"I will not leave her! She didn't leave me," Arthur said quieter. Gaius accepted this.

"I will see what I can do sire." Gaius turned and left. Arthur sat close to Artemis.

"Look what happens. You care and then you get hurt," Arthur sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning. I'm tired. When you wake up, I'm making you pay for stealing my bed."

* * *

When Arthur awoke, he saw Merlin standing staring at Artemis with a broken expression as if deciding something.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"How are you?"

"Good… I can't say the same for Artemis," he said looking down at Artemis, who seemed to be looking even more sickly than the day before.

"I'm glad you're better," Merlin said dryly and quietly still looking at Artemis. "Ava was here earlier, but… she'll be back later. I need to talk to you."

"You still don't get it do you? I decide when we talk."

"Not this time."

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am," Arthur replied.

"Oh, I know who you are," Merlin said.

"Good," Arthur said nodding.

"You're a prat," Merlin said. Arthur frowned and looked at him. "And a royal one." Arthur laughed slightly.

"Are you ever going to change Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored. Promise me this, if you ever get another servant, don't get a bootlicker."

"Is this you trying to leave your job?"

"No, I'm happy to be your servant to the day I die." Arthur stared at him seriously.

"Sometimes I think I know you Merlin. Other times," Arthur shook his head.

"Well, I know you. You're a great warrior. One day you'll be a great king."

"That's very kind of you," Arthur said slightly confused.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

"Now you're starting to sound like Artemis," he said. Arthur looked down at the girl beside him sadly. "That's not a bad thing… she's a wise woman. Always nagging me… for the better. Any other pointers?"

"No. That's it. Just… don't… be… a prat." With that Merlin left. Arthur looked down at Artemis as she moaned slightly and turned.

"Brother," she muttered. Arthur put a hand next to her head and gingerly brushed her hair back. "Stupid." Arthur laughed.

"Even unconscious you're insulting people." Arthur watched her. "Alright, so I suppose I should say something heartfelt and meaningful like you did when I was ill… but I'm not good with words like you are. I suppose you are right. You are rather poetic even if we aren't… lovers. I will say this though… you are the most aggravating, most annoying, most irritating, most commanding woman I have ever met in my entire life, but you are also the wisest, the strongest, the most beautiful, and the kindest woman I have ever met. I know that you don't mean it when you insult me. I know most of the time you're doing it because you're trying to make me into a better person, and somehow I think it's working. I apologized to Merlin about a week ago. Can you believe that? To Merlin? We both stared at each other like the kingdom had fallen. I apologize for teasing you earlier for what you said to me while I was unconscious. I care for you too Artemis. I know… I'm not supposed to, but it couldn't be helped. I've never met another like you." There was silence as he stared down at her. Ava entered the room. Arthur looked to her.

"Hello, Arthur," she said as she walked closer.

"How are you holding up?" Ava shrugged. "She'll be fine," Arthur assured her.

"Artemis… rarely tells people that she loves them unless it means goodbye… she said she loved me, Arthur. It scared me."

"She'll be okay. She can't die. I won't let her."

"She cares for you, you know? A lot more than even she'll admit to herself. She looks at you different than other people. She looks at you with hope and joy. Something she thinks she lost long ago. Do you care for her?"

"Very much so," Arthur said looking down at her.

"Good," Ava said. "I don't think Artemis can withstand any more rejection. She smiles a lot with you. She thinks I don't notice, but I do. Artemis… she eventually got annoyed with my pestering and told me about the mirror… I think… that you could bring the Light out in her. I think you'll be the reason she'll end up smashing it. I see her smile in a way she hasn't in years. I see that light in her eyes starting to come back, and it's because of you. You have no idea the affect you have on her, and neither does she. Artemis denies it feverishly of course." They were silent. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"She's done more for me," Arthur stated.

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"Of course not. She's family to you." Arthur and Ava stayed with her two days. Two days and then…

* * *

"Oh, hell," Artemis muttered turning over. "Your bed is one made for a God. I'm so jealous right now." Arthur laughed.

"You're alright!" Ava yelled.

"I am," she confirmed sitting up. "I feel like someone bashed my head in with a shovel. What is the hell happened?"

"Gaius said some of the Quest Beast's poison may have slipped into your system," Arthur said. Artemis kind of just blinked, and then realization dawn on her. "Artemis?"

"I was… so close to death," she muttered. "I saw Kael…" Ava's eye widened.

"What did he say?" Ava asked.

"I don't remember…," she replied. "Hell… my head's killing me."

"That's great. Now since you're up-" Arthur started.

"No. Whatever you want the answer is no."

"But-"

"No."

"My bed?" Arthur said.

"Oh, you want it back?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"That's too bad."

"Artemis!" She laughed.

"Alright Arthur, Christ. No need to get your chain mail in a jumble." Artemis slid to the side of the bed. She wasn't sure how she was alive, but at the moment as long as Merlin, Ava, Arthur, Morgana, ect. were alive she didn't care less. Artemis rose. She was a bit wobbly.

"Teach?" Ava asked.

"I've had worse," she admitted.

"Like the Sword of Magus?" Ava asked. Artemis nodded.

"This is nothing compared to that. That was…," Artemis remembering the pain shuttered. "incomparable," she said distastefully.

"He should go to Gaius," Arthur said. "Get something to make you feel better."

"You make it seem like you care, Arthur," she teased. "Ava. Come. I want to speak to you about something." Ava looked surprised.

"Teach, you nearly died and you want to just get right back up and teach me a lesson!"

"She's a strong woman, Ava. She can handle it," Arthur said. Artemis looked at him. A smile crept on her face.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm glad to see you standing on your own two feet."

"You as well." Artemis and Ava left together.

"Teach?" Ava asked watching her serious face. Artemis smiled. They walked down the hall toward their destination.

"I wish to talk to you about the oldest magic that exist."

"What?"

"The power of life and death. Few remember how to mirror it. When one makes a life, another must die. It is the way it is and always has been. People die so others can live. Others must live to bring on a new era, an era that could be impossible with the era before. This is the equation to life. Magic runs similar. To get something, you must give something. To create life, you must give life up in return. To take a life, you must give life. Nature is this way. To take power, you must give power. If things were not this way, the world would be in chaos."

"I understand, but why you? Why did you have to give your life?"

"Merlin and Arthur will be legends. They cannot exist without each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It has been written."

"Is there anything about you in these written works?"

"Not that I have seen. I am not a big part. I'm not like Merlin. Arthur needs Merlin."

"He needs you too," Ava said. Artemis laughed.

"It's a sweet thought… disturbing too," she said as an afterthought.

"He didn't leave you while you were ill. He refused. He cares about you."

"I know. I heard him while I was unconscious. I just chose not to tease him like he teased me about it."

"Why?"

"Arthur has trouble admitting what he truly feels. To tease him about it would be wrong and just cause him to shut off his emotions more. Emotions aren't something to laugh about."

"But he laughed at you."

"True, but Arthur can be a moron sometimes," Artemis said.

"So could Kael," Ava said with a grin. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Are you still on about this? Just leave it Ava. Shouldn't you be protective of me moving on anyway? He was your brother."

"No. I just want to see you happy. Arthur makes you happy."

"Only on rare occasions," Artemis muttered. Ava laughed.

"Oh, it's more than that. Where are we going by the way?"

"To wait for Gaius and Merlin to come back from the Isles of the Blessed."

"You've been unconscious. How in the realm do you know this?"

"I know all."

"No! You thought you were going to die!" Ava objected. Artemis laughed.

"Alright fine. There is little I don't know."

* * *

It was another day before Gaius and Merlin came back. Merlin and Artemis embraced.

"Merlin. Thank you."

"Don't mention. Nimueh's dead." Artemis shook her head.

"Don't be fooled Merlin. Nimueh is tricky. I thought I killed her once, but I did not."

"But the balance has been restored by her death."

"Well, if you did kill her, good for you. If not… we'll do it together next time."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Together."


	15. In Which A Tomb Is Found And Is Trouble

Hi! I had school so my update is late so learn to expect it about once a week or every other week depending. Anyway... i realized i finished up my faster updates at a good point, the end up series 1. anyway so BBC owns Merlin, but i own almost everything assosciated to Artemis. Since I almost always say my opinions on the chapters i write... i like parts of this one, but as a whole... i don't know if i really like it, but while i was writing this my spell check change one of my random words and made it into falafel making me really want a freaking falafel. i've never had one and now i really want one so if i keep mentioning falafels just ignore it. it's me putting my wants into my writing. lol. anyway yeah... this one i believe has a little more random nonsense in it. i don't know if i like that. yeah well... enjoy.

* * *

Things became quiet in Camelot again. Artemis and Arthur never spoke to each other about what they said to each other. It was an untold promise never to speak about it. In fact-

"Well why don't you do your own God damn laundry!" Artemis asked throwing a basket of dirty clothes at Arthur.

"Because that's women's work!"

"Ah! You're infuriating!"

"And you're annoying!"

"Stupid hakaramaballarine!" Artemis left slamming the door behind her, and muttering about incompetent princes. Arthur just looked confused as to what the hell a hakaramaballarine was.

-they were back to being annoyed with each other as if the incidents between them meant nothing. Occasionally, however, a smile would tug on one of their lips as they argued. It was almost as if… they somehow understood each other now.

* * *

A knock on the door in the middle of the night made Ava groan with annoyance. She opened the door. Ava knew that only two things woke Artemis up one: magic and two: nightmares, and since neither was happening she was out cold. Of course, she was muttering in her sleep. If one moved closer and leaned in they could hear Artemis muttering in her sleep that Arthur was a stupid pinhead.

"Ava, Arthur has summoned Artemis." Ava kicked Merlin in the shin. "Ow!"

"You woke me up. You can take Artemis if you can wake her up." Ava curled back up on the floor. Merlin went to Artemis. He tried shaking her awake. Nothing.

"Artemis," he said quietly.

"No, Prince Fishface I've never had fish before I promise," she muttered in her sleep. Merlin laughed. He shook her more violently. She turned over.

"You're just as stupid as Prince Arthur," she muttered in her sleep. Merlin laughed again. "Artemis!" he yelled shaking her.

"Of course bears are supposed to speak English. What other language should they speak?" Ava laughed.

"Ava, help me out here," Merlin said desperate. If he didn't know Artemis, he would have assumed that she was kidding and she was actually awake, but he knew that Artemis talked in her sleep. A lot. However, she feverishly denied it. She always said the most ridiculous things.

"Alright," she said with a laugh. "Move away from her." Merlin moved away from Artemis. Ava screamed in what sounded like panic. Artemis shot up into a fighting stance. A small dagger was in her hand. She looked around confused.

"Arthur has summoned you," Merlin said.

"What the hell does that prat want? I was sleeping." Artemis said rubbing her eyes with the hand with the dagger. She stared at before throwing it on her pillow.

"A grave was found underground."

"Eh?" Artemis asked. Artemis sighed. "I'm going to kill Arthur."

"Throw a punch in there for me," Ava said trying to get back to sleep. Artemis pulled on a pair of trousers and Merlin, being impatient, pulled Artemis along as she hopped trying to get her boots on. Merlin lead her to a tunnel underground where she knew workers had been tunneling and through a hidden room. There was gold everywhere. A grave stood in the middle with a glowing stone. There were several statues of ravens everywhere. Gaius and Arthur were already there. Artemis stepped through careful not to touch anything.

"Ah, there you are," Arthur said.

"This better be good. I'm extremely foul mood when woken up."

"Does it look like it?" Arthur asked. She looked around the tomb. She didn't look pleased. "Artemis?"

"Hm, I hope I'm mistaken on whose tomb this is," Artemis replied.

"How so?"

"This look like it could be the tomb of Cornelius Sigan," she said.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked.

"No," she replied. "There could be other's with the sign of a raven," She stared at one of the statues before moving to the tomb in the center. She tilted her head and stared at the heart shaped stone. It glowed blue.

"Careful of the traps," Gaius said.

"I am aware." Artemis moved closer to the stone. She reached out her hand and touched it. It felt like electricity rushed through her body. There was an explosion and Artemis was thrown back into a nearby pillar.

"Artemis!" Merlin yelled worried.

"I'm alright," she announced getting up. "Just a little beaten up."

"Another trap?" Arthur asked.

"Most likely," Gaius said. Artemis flexed her fingers not sure if it was another trap or her body reacting to strong, evil magic. She hoped it was the former.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" Artemis asked staring at the blue stone with a frown.

"Yes."

"Good." Artemis stared around her. She shook her head as if trying to clear it of something. She walked by Arthur and shoved him into the wall. "Wake me up again and there will be hell to pay. I'll be late tomorrow," she added as she reached the exit. "I need to catch up on the sleep that I've missed because of you." Artemis went back to the house quietly. Ava was still sleeping. Artemis strolled over to her truck. She pulled a book from it. It was a book of Dark Sorcerers. Cornelius Sigan was a feared sorcerer of Camelot whose goal in life was to make himself immortal. Artemis sighed. Was she wrong? She hoped she was wrong. She had heard the terrors of Cornelius. The Servants of the World had to step in last time, but even when they had thought they killed him… they believe he may have succeeded in transferring his soul to an object. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers ever known. Artemis remembered being told of all the sorcerers that the Servants of the World had to kill. They had committed unbearable crimes.

* * *

The following day Artemis looked in the tomb again. Arthur had locked it up, so no one was allowed inside. She could have opened it magically, but there were guards down there, so she just looked somewhat worried. She shook her head.

"Can't be," she muttered. Artemis turned around and as she left the palace she watched as Merlin got on his hands and knees and Arthur used him as a step stool. Artemis sat on the steps. She almost started laughing when she saw Arthur fall off his horse and it run off, but instead she just snickered to herself.

"Merlin!" he yelled getting up.

"I don't understand," Merlin said confused.

"Well there's a surprise!" Arthur yelled sarcastically.

"I did that girth up myself."

"Well I think that might have been the problem!"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Want me to fit it on properly for you, sire," a man asked approaching with Arthur's horse. He had brown hair and a slight beard and mustache. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She continued to lounge against the stairs just a few yards from Arthur and Merlin.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince," he said bowing lightly.

"An honor," Arthur said staring at Merlin. "Did you hear the Merlin?"

"Now, allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down," he said brushing Arthur off with a brush.

"The honor," Arthur said quieter to Merlin in a mocking way.

"Anyone who says it is an honor to work for you," Artemis said drawing their attention, "either: one: doesn't know you, two: is sucking up, or three: has serious mental problems."

"It's about time you showed up," Arthur said to Artemis.

"I figured you can could suffer a little without me. I was sleeping," she pointed out even though it was a lie.

"Somehow I doubt that," Arthur replied. "You look like you haven't slept the rest of the night."

"Are you calling me a liar, Arthur?"

"I believe I am." Artemis laughed.

"Alright, I won't say I'm not. I certainly am a liar. I was trying to decide whether that grave should be reburied."

"Why should it be reburied?" Arthur asked. Artemis stared at him.

"Because purple unicorns might rampage Camelot on the quest for the mystical blue stone of candy," Artemis said with a serious face.

"Are you insane?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I figured since I'm such a liar there's no point in telling you the truth, but to answer your question… I always said I wasn't quite right in the head.."

"Anything else I can do for you sire?" the man asked interrupting their bizarre conversation.

"Well, you can give Merlin here," he said gesturing to Artemis's brother, "a kick up the backside."

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure sir," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Ha! What's your name?"

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"You know," Artemis said absentmindedly looking at her fingernails, "I had an ass name Cedric once." Merlin did his best from laughing. "I lost him because he wandered off and stole apples from a vendor. Shame really."

"Don't you have work to do?" Arthur asked.

"No," Artemis said standing. "I just really wanted to annoy you."

"Cedric," Arthur said ignoring Artemis now. She stood beside Merlin. "You can come on the hunt as a beater. We're short a man or two… which means Artemis will be coming too," he said turning to her.

"To annoy me sire?" she asked. "Because honestly spending the day with you would be a serious damper on my parade." Merlin tried not to laughing again as Artemis gave Arthur a pleasant smile.

"Exactly," Arthur said.

"I would love more opportunities to irritate you," she replied.

* * *

The group went into the woods. Artemis took every opportunity to irritate Arthur. She hit him a few times with the beating stick.

"What? It's meant for beating," Artemis said innocently when he sent her a death glare. "You just happened to be there." His interrupting of her sleep has put her in a foul mood. They stopped after a half an hour in the forest. There was a low grunt from in front of them. Arthur signaled to the others to circle, but before they could a huge wild boar came from out of the woods. It was more than twice the height of a normal man. It charged toward the hunting party. A few retreated. Artemis got pleasure from seeing Cedric look afraid. Arthur readied his spear. Arthur suddenly realized that thing was too big for him to take. Artemis watched as the boar was literally yards from Arthur. Artemis grabbed Arthur from behind as Merlin telepathically threw a spear at the boar. Artemis pulled Arthur a few feet before they both fell to the ground. The boar fell literally a foot from them. Artemis was panting.

"Let's do it again," she laughed. Arthur looked at her. She still had her arms around his neck loosely. Artemis cleared her throat and immediately released him and stood.

"You really are insane… You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," she said. "Seriously… if you ever mention it again, I'll kill you myself." Arthur stood. He looked at the boar.

"Who threw that?" Arthur asked pointing to the spear. Artemis wandered to Merlin.

"Nice work brother," she muttered.

"Same to you," he replied. Arthur looked around trying to find someone who had thrown the spear. No one came forward, so of course Cedric cough slightly.

"Was it you?" Arthur asked him. He shrugged.

"Hm," he muttered nodding.

"You just saved my life," Arthur said pointing to him.

"Honestly sire," Cedric said rolling his shoulder, "it was nothing."

"I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded."

"Uh… I couldn't possibly." Arthur grabbed his arm.

"Come on. What do you wish for."

"I only desire one thing, sire."

"Anything."

"A position in he royal household."

"Good considerate it done." Arthur looked to Merlin and Artemis and pointed to Cedric in disbelief and laughed.

"You can have that back," Cedric said hitting Merlin hard in the stomach with a beating stick. "Oh sorry." As he passed, Artemis stuck her foot out. Cedric went flying forward onto his face in the mud. Merlin had to hide his chuckle as Arthur had seen.

"Artemis!" Arthur said in outrage.

"What?"

"You should be more respectful to someone who just saved my life!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I did nothing. Maybe you should have your eyesight check sire," she replied turning and laughing silently to herself.

* * *

The next day Artemis, who still was not pleased with the tomb, decided to go to Arthur. She knocked lightly. She decided she would attempt to be nice today considering she wanted something from Arthur.

"Enter," he answer. Artemis walked in. Arthur was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Ar- sire," she said throwing on a fake smile. She saw Cedric at his side. She had half a mind to lecture Arthur on loyalty, but decided against it. Arthur looked at her trying to decide whether he should be concerned with her mood.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"What makes you think I want something, sire?" she asked politely.

"Because you are never this polite or nice to me, and the only time you ever say sire is when you are trying to mock me or get away with something. So drop your fake smile and ask whatever it is you want."

"Fine. I was wondering if I could have the key to the tomb."

"Why?"

"Because I fear that it truly is Sigan's tomb." Arthur looked at her before he took the key off his belt. He held it out for her. She grabbed it, but he continued to hold it.

"If I find out something is missing-"

"Really Arthur? I am not a common thief. You should have a little more trust in me." Arthur stared before releasing the key.

"Of course. My apologies."

"I suppose since I'm here… do you need anything done?"

"Yes, those clothes," he said pointing to a basket with clothes, "need to be mended."

"You just don't know how to keep your clothes in one piece, do you?" Artemis didn't allow him to respond. "Well, I am not doing anything for you today. I am going to continue to investigate that tomb, and then I am going to spend some time with Morgana."

"Then why ask?"

"So I could tell you no. I love doing it. It's quite fun. No." With that Artemis turned and left. Artemis went down to the tomb. The guards stopped her. "Prince Arthur gave me the key. You may search me when I get out to make sure I didn't take anything." She showed them the key and they both nodded and allowed her through. Artemis encircled the tomb again before she purposely triggered a trap. An arrow came out of the raven's mouth, but it missed Artemis. She picked up the arrow from the ground. She checked to make sure the guards weren't watching before she muttered an incantation. The arrow glowed in her hands and Artemis could tell what was used in the arrow. There were definitely magical plants in it. This just heightened her suspicion that this was Sigan's grave. Artemis leaned over the actual to look at the stone. There was barely legible writing carved around it.

"Artemis?" Artemis jumped. Gaius walked in.

"Oh, Gaius. I'm sorry… I was just… Have you figured out whose grave this is?"

"I'm afraid you were right. It was Sigan's." Artemis nodded. She wasn't pleased about this.

"Then it must be closed. Surly Uther isn't a big enough fool to keep it open."

"Uther doesn't believe the Old Religion holds any power anymore. The riches are too great for him to ignore." Artemis shook her head.

"I suppose even the best of men are ignorant when it comes to treasures." Gaius nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you. Arthur said you were down here. I was hoping you could say what that language on the side is." Artemis looked at it. She frowned.

"I have seen it once and only once. It is used similar to an incantation except in written form. Such words can be very powerful, but few know how to use it properly. Not even I am… gifted in such things. I know a bit about it but nothing much. We should be wary of the tomb though."

"I agree," Gaius said.

"Well," Artemis said, "I should give Arthur his key back, and then get to Morgana. I heard she had another nightmare." Gaius nodded. Artemis went up to Arthur's chambers and knocked.

"Enter." Artemis walked in.

"Still eating?" she asked. She held out the key to him.

"Well, you weren't gone long," he pointed out. He took the key from her hand.

"Fair enough. Arthur, I need to ask another favor."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to get your father to close the tomb that was found."

"Why?"

"It is dangerous."

"Sire," Cedric said, "She is but a servant. Perhaps she has some motive for the tomb being closed." Arthur looked at Cedric and then at Artemis.

"I value Artemis's opinion, Cedric," Arthur admitted.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounded like a compliment, Arthur," Artemis teased.

"Why would I have woken you up the night the tomb was found if I did not?"

"To annoy me," she suggested.

"That was just a benefit." Artemis smiled and shook her head. "However, I doubt I can change my father's mind on this, Artemis."

"But, Arthur, that tomb is… there is magic in it. Strong black magic. I fear what could happen to Camelot if it isn't closed." The serious look at Artemis face made Arthur worried that she was right. After all Artemis was nearly always right.

"I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." Artemis was about to turn and leave but stopped. "I just wish you should as much loyalty to Merlin as you do to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Merlin has more faith and trust in you than anyone. I just wish you would show him the same."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Aren't I always, Arthur? And you do listen… sometimes."

"Go bother Morgana," he said waving his hand.

"As you wish." Artemis left Arthur's chambers and headed for Morgana's. She was still in bed when she arrived.

"Oh, Artemis, thank god."

"Have you been taking the sleeping draft?" Artemis asked. Morgana was silent. "Morgana?"

"No," she said. "I thought that I might be able to push them back without it now."

"Morgana, you must have patience. Things like this does not come naturally. What was your dream about?"

"There… was a raven," she said.

"A raven?" Artemis frowned.

"What does it mean?"

"A grave was found. The symbol of whoever was buried there was a raven." Morgana stared.

"What does that mean?"

"Hopefully nothing. Just relax Morgana. You must trust me."

"That's what you said last time and Arthur was still hurt."

"But he lived," Artemis pointed.

"Yes, but-"

"Morgana. Good always conquers over evil. It is the balance of the world. You must learn that in the end Camelot will prevail."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, I think that we should lay off lessons. Fair enough?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have to go back home now. Get some rest, and take your draft."

"Thank you. Talking to you always makes me feel better." Artemis nodded. She stood and left.

* * *

When Artemis arrived back home, Ava was not there. Artemis simply shrugged it off and pulled out an old book of written incantations. Artemis looked through and tried to find a match.

"I had fun," a boy said outside the door. Artemis looked out the side window. She saw Ava talking with a boy around her age. He had brown hair and eyes. He was a rather good looking kid.

"I did too," Ava said smiling. "Thanks for showing me how to shoot. My teacher believes that close combat should be learned first."

"I've never met a girl like you, Ava. Instead of playing in a field of flowers, you train your ass off."

"Well, my teacher believes women can and should be able to fight as well as any men."

"Yes, your teacher. When can I meet her?"

"She works for Prince Arthur. So she's not around much." Artemis opened the door. Ava jumped. "Artemis?" she said embarrassed. She blushed.

"Well this is a surprise. Who are you?" she asked the boy.

"It's an honor to meet you," he bowed. "I'm Everett."

"Everett? That's a good strong name," Artemis said. "Are you from Camelot?"

"No, my lady. My family is simply visiting. I am from the house of Linden."

"Linden? You are noble?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You aspire to be a knight?"

"Yes, my lady. I've always looked up to Prince Arthur."

"Good for you about becoming a knight not the Arthur part. I wasn't aware that any people of nobility were visiting."

"We have been here a while, my lady. We are considered part of the Camelot court. We stay in a completely separate part of the castle."

"I see. Hm… You can call me Artemis. I'm not much of a lady. Would you like to come in, Everett?"

"No, thank you. I have to go." Artemis nodded.

"Take care then."

"I'll see you another day, Ava."

"Yes," she said. He left.

"Well, he was respectful," Artemis said as Ava entered the house. She looked embarrassed. "How long have you known him?" Ava blushed.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing. I mean I should be focusing on training not some boy."

"Ava, you are a beautiful teenage girl. Boys will be attracted to you, and you to them. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know I just… I wasn't expecting to… meet anyone like him. He's so kind and respectful to me and he helps me with my training and he's not at all intimidated by the whole I'm a girl and I can kick your ass thing. He even asks me for pointers sometimes." Artemis laughed.

"He seemed very nice, Ava. I approve," Artemis hesitated for a moment. "I don't need to tell you how a child is conceived, right?" Ava's eyes widened.

"No! No… I think I'm good."

"Just making sure." Artemis chuckled.

"I'm just going to curl up and die," Ava said.

"Well, I'm going to actually clean the house so please die somewhere out of the way," Artemis said. "It's far too dirty." Artemis spent the rest of the day eating. Then, Ava and her had dinner at a later time. Artemis didn't mention Everett again. She thought it was cute though.

* * *

That night while Artemis was sleeping she suddenly heard a raven squawk in her ear. She jumped up awake.

"Sigan," she muttered. Artemis jumped out of bed and after quickly pulling on her boots ran to Arthur's chambers. She entered Arthur's chambers without so much of a warning. She pulled the blankets off Arthur. "Arthur! Wake up! Someone's been in the tomb!" she yelled.

"Artemis?" he muttered half asleep.

"Wake up!" she yelled. "Someone's been in the tomb!" Finally comprehending what she was saying Arthur rose.

"It's late. Go back to bed."

"Are you listening to me? Get the hell up and look for yourself!" Arthur pulled on his clothes after Artemis turned away.

"Alright, show me," he said. Together Arthur and Artemis went down to the tomb. They met Gaius and Merlin halfway, who had the same suspicion. They entered. There were things missing from the tomb, but it was glowing stone that was gone that caught all of their eyes. Arthur touched were it had been. He looked up at them. "Sound the warning bell," he told a guard. He looked at Artemis. "Go home and put some clothes on," he told her staring down at her bare legs.

"You like it," she teased.

"Before anyone gets any ideas."

"You better find out who did this," Artemis said following him out of the tomb. "I told you didn't I?"

"Rubbing it in my face now aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just saying."

"I will find the person responsible," Arthur said.

"Good."

"You know, I think your wearing off on Merlin. He called me a clotpoll yesterday." Artemis laughed.

"Yes!"

"Where did you get that habit of talking jibberish anyway?" he asked. Artemis sighed.

"One day you will meet the reason behind the way I speak, but today is not that day. Find the person responsible. I am going to get dressed before you get any inappropriate ideas."

"I would never. Not about you at least."

"Yeah right. You think I'm gorgeous." Artemis laughed and ran back to the house. Even in a serious situation she makes jokes. Arthur shook his head.

* * *

"Sorry, my lady," Cedric said as he ran right into Atemis the next day. She blinked a few times and watched as he head off to the palace. She shrugged it off.

* * *

"Where's Merlin?" Artemis asked realizing her brother was no where to be seen. She was in Arthur's room to talk to him about the tomb later in the day.

"I had him thrown in a cell," Arthur said absently.

"What?" Artemis asked in outrage.

"He attacked Cedric, Artemis. I'm just going to let him cool down for a few days and then I'll let him out."

"Why did he attack Cedric?"

"He claimed he was being possessed by an evil spirit." Artemis stared at Arthur. There was no way Merlin would say that without reason.

"Where is Cedric?"

"Why? You want to fight him too?"

"Arthur," Artemis said giving him a look. He sighed.

"Cedric," he called. Cedric walked in.

"I am a Servant of the World," Artemis said. Cedric flinched horribly before staring at Artemis. "Sigan," she muttered. She stared at Cedric and he at her.

"Sire, I have reason to believe that she stole something from the tomb."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Artemis said.

"I would check her, sire." Arthur stared at them both.

"Artemis," he said standing. "Turn your pockets inside out." Artemis did as he told her. Inside one of her pockets there was a couple gold necklaces. Artemis tried to come up with an explanation, but she had none.

"Arthur, you have to believe me. I don't know how they got in my pockets," Artemis said wide-eyed and holding her hands up as to say 'I'm innocent.'

"Guards," Arthur called.

"Arthur!" Artemis yelled at him. The guards grabbed her and dragged her down to the cell. She was thrown inside a cell.

"Artemis?" Merlin asked in the cell next to her.

"Merlin?"

"What happened?"

"Sigan," she replied simply. "I literally crashed into him earlier today and he must have slipped some jewelry in my pocket and made it look like I stole from the tomb and Arthur's a stupid falafel and believed him… now I want a falafel. Damn it, Arthur."

"What's a falafel?" Merlin asked.

"It's like a fried ball of ground chickpeas. It's eaten a lot in the south east," she replied, "and it's delicious." Merlin laughed. They were in there for a while after that. They started playing the when I get out of here game. It started with Artemis saying when I get out of here I'm going to kick Arthur's ass, which Merlin agreed, and followed up with kicking Sigan's ass.

"When I get out of here," Merlin said, "I'm going to find out if you're telling the truth about a falafel." Artemis laughed.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to cut holes in the soles of all Arthur's boots."

"When I get out of here, I'm never going to muck out Arthur's stables again."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to tell Ava that if she ever starts skivvying for some prince that I disown her."

"When I get out of here-" Merlin was cut off. Screaming from outside echoed through the cells. Artemis and Merlin stood and looked out the window. Chaos reigned outside. People were being killed by animated statues. It had to be Sigan. "Hello!" Merlin yelled out through his bars. There was bang as a door opened. Ava came running down the steps holding Arthur's keys.

"Miss me!" she asked.

"Hell yes!" Artemis yelled. Ava took unlocked both cell doors. "Merlin! Go do something!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Find a way to get rid of Sigan! I'll try and make sure Arthur doesn't get his ass kicked all over the place! Ava go and help the injured!" Artemis ran up the stairs. Her, Ava, and Merlin went there separate ways. Artemis looked for a weapon. "Let's see… what will smash a statue? A battle hammer would be nice. Ah," she said. "My battle hammer. I need to get to my trunk." A hammer made by dwarves. It could smash anything magical or non-magical to pieces. Artemis ran outside to see Arthur get thrown to the ground. Artemis ran to him. She just had time to pull Arthur out of the way.

"Artemis," he said getting up.

"Arthur."

"That thing could have killed you."

"I'm used to it," she replied with a laugh. She saw it coming back toward them.

"How did you-"

"Get down," she yelled throwing herself at Arthur causing them both to topple to the ground Artemis on top of him. "Sorry, Arthur," she said looking down at him.

"No," he said. "My pleasure." Artemis got off him. She realized he was injured on his shoulder. Why was it always his damn shoulder? She helped him up and together they hurried to were the wounded was being taken. She looked at the wound as he sat down.

"Always trying to be the hero," she muttered. "I'll get something to stop the bleeding."

"Artemis?" he questioned as she started to walk away. She turned to him.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I just… wanted to say… you always surprised me even when I think there's nothing you can do to surprise me you still do. I lock you up in a cell and somehow you still appear to help me." Artemis stared at him.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"That's it," he said nodding. Artemis turned. "Oh and," She turned back to him, "thank you."

"Well," Artemis said, "I can't very well kill you if you're already dead." Arthur laughed. Artemis smiled and turned to find something to help his wound. Morgan and Gwen helped patch up Arthur's wound.

"Arthur," Uther called.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Have we driven the creatures out?"

"They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed."

"How many dead?"

"Too many to number."

"I'm sealing the citadel."

"You can't!" Arthur objected.

"I have no choice! I have to protect those who had a chance! If I don't we will all fall!" Arthur stood slightly wobbly.

"Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge!"

"I forbid you!"

"I'm not leaving them to die!"

"It's suicide!" Uther yelled gripping Arthur's arm.

"It's my duty to Camelot and to myself!" Pulling sword from one of the wounded knights, Artemis followed. Arthur stared at her but accepted it. She would fight. It was who she was. They quickly and quietly went over the to the drawbridge with half a dozen knights, but all the people there were already dead.

"Check for survivors," he said. A screeching from above made them all duck. "Behind me!" Arthur yelled. The knights did as they were told. "Charge!" They tried, but attempting to charge did nothing. They backed away slowly. One of the statues grabbed one of the knights and flew off with the human.

"Forget this!" Artemis yelled. Arthur had been thrown by the creature and the knights retreated back to the square. She threw her sword the side. Artemis has some skill though. She jumped and flipped so that she grabbed the statue's shoulders and pulling back causing it to flip and slam into the ground. Artemis grabbed a nearby fire stand and bludgeoned the statue to pieces. She may have killed it, but at a price. It felt like she had torn several muscles in her arms and shoulders. She looked down at Arthur. He was conscious. "Come on!" she yelled. Arthur got up and together they carefully went to the square. "Arthur!" A knight yelled. A statue came in between them and the knights.

"Save yourselves. That's an order!" Arthur yelled.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the knight yelled. The knights retreated leaving Arthur and Artemis to face the statue alone.

"Think you can kill another?" Arthur asked.

"No," Artemis said honestly. "I can barely move my arms let alone kill another."

"Then get behind me," Arthur said. "Let me at least try." They slowly back away with Artemis behind Arthur. He tried, but it was hopeless. A sword would not smash stone. The creature nearly killed Arthur sending him flying to the ground.

"Arthur!" Artemis yelled. She leaned down. He was unconscious. She yelled an incantation at the beast. It exploded, but there was more of them. One came from the air and it blew apart near them. Artemis saw Merlin coming their way. There was a creepy, tense silence in the air as Merlin ran closer. Arthur moved slightly as Merlin reached them.

"He'll be fine," Artemis said. "A creature just knocked him out."

"Who would have believed it? You a sorcerer!" Cedric/Sigan appeared from the fog. "And powerful one." Artemis stood. She muttered a powerful incantation, but Sigan caught it. "As for you, Servant of the World, I would like revenge on them for my death. I won't let you die until you tell them all their secrets." Sigan sent an incantation at her in the form of a blue jet of energy. It hit Artemis sending her flying back. Artemis set a fire ball at him. He sent it right back and followed closely with another two of his own. She dodged the first two but the last hit her in the chest. As soon as she was down, Sigan threw the blue energy at her again, but it was stronger this time. It hit her while she was trying to recover from the fireball. Artemis was thrown against the nearby wall, and she fell unconscious…

* * *

"Oh god," Artemis muttered first the time she woke. "What is with this pain? I feel like I'm dying here." She looked around her to find herself in a fancy room in a large bed. "And where the hell am I?" She tried to sit up, but instead searing pain in her back and shoulders caused her to lay back down. The door opened. Gaius entered.

"Good to see you awake," Gaius said.

"Where am I?"

"As an apology and a thank you, though I'm sure Arthur won't admit it, Arthur had Uther allow you to stay in one of the guest rooms while you heal. Ava is in the room next to you."

"That's kind of him. What happened?" Artemis replied.

"Merlin defeated Sigan. The soul is back in the stone, and the grave has been reburied." "Good for Merlin. Killing an all-powerful sorcerer."

"You really are like your brother sometimes," Gaius said shaking his head.

"How so?"

"Didn't you think of the affects of flipping something that heavy would have on your body?"

"Oh… yes… the statue. How bad is it?"

"You'll have to stay in bed for at least a month."

"A month! Are you insane?" Artemis yelled. She started to sit up but yelled in pain and laid back down.

"It'll be at least a week before you can sit up."

"A week to sit up; a month until I can leave bed… when can I start doing normal activity?"

"Two months."

"She'll be healed in half that time. I guarantee it," Ava said entering.

"Hello, Ava," Artemis grumbled.

"Hi, Teach. You alright?"

"I'm in pain."

"Arthur told me what happened? Way to save his life."

"Shut up. Never speak of this to anyone," Artemis said. Ava grinned.

"You looooove Arthur!"

"And you looooove Everett!" Ava burned red.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Ava stuck her tongue out at her. Artemis did the same.

"I'm going to go get your lover to torture you!" Ava announced.

"Ava!" Artemis yelled as Ava skipped off. Gaius chuckled. "She's full of nonsense."

"I don't think that that's it. Arthur seems very fond of you."

"Yes, fond," she said sarcastically. Gaius smiled.

"I have never seen Arthur so taken with someone," Gaius admitted. "He's very interested in your opinion on things and takes your advice to heart. He got in an argument with Uther the day before Sigan attacked. Arthur wanted the tomb closed because of your word."

"I didn't know that. I thought he ignored me."

"Arthur, may act like he doesn't listen to you, but in truth he's been taking your advice and suggestions. I also know that he feels awful for putting you in a cell right before the attack." Artemis sighed and stared at the ceiling. There was a light knock on the door. Artemis looked up and groaned in pain. Arthur was at the door.

"Enter." Arthur went to her bed side.

"Ava told me you were awake."

"She lied," Artemis said staring at him. Arthur shook his head.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life and for everything and… I'm sorry for not believing you. I know you didn't steal anything from the tomb. It is sealed now."

"Good… I want to thank you as well… for protecting me when I couldn't defend myself." He nodded. "Well, you won't have me around for a month. Gaius says two months, but I heal fast. It'll be a month. Have you apologized to Merlin?"

"Yes… sort of."

"I'm sure he understands."

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"I've had worse trust me." There was a somewhat awkward silence. "I… To want to protect your people so bad… it was really honorable of you. You'll make a good king, Arthur. I look forward to the day you rule Camelot."

"That's kind of you. Gaius, are you sure she hasn't gotten ill?" Arthur asked.

"Shut up," Artemis laughed. "I'm just trying to be nice. Remind me never to do it again."

"Will do."


	16. In Which Arthur Learns Humility

I made a split decision what to do in this chapter, and you know I think I like it. This one follows the episode carefully. The ones after this don't follow the episodes as closely. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The month went by. It was actually nice. She laid in bed for the first week, and then despite Gaius's protests Artemis started stretching and started doing exercises. She wasn't going to tell him it was the magic in her blood going into overdrive to heal her. The second week Artemis started to wander around and try and do normal things. She even got around to sewing up Arthur's laundry. By the forth week, Artemis started swing practice swords around. During her stay at the palace, she was visited frequently by Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, and even Arthur. After a month though, Ava and Artemis moved back to their home. Artemis had also notice that over the course of a month Ava had grown rapidly. She was now up to Artemis's shoulder and still getting taller.

Arthur was going easy on her lately. For much of the time, she went with Merlin and Arthur to Arthur's training and just watched. Though by the fifth week she stated swinging a regular sword and sometimes joined in to try and get used to swords again. The knights had become quite taken with Artemis. They treated her like one of them. They joked with her and didn't mind fighting her anymore. They were past the idea of women never going on the battlefield now well… at least when it came to Artemis. They had witnessed her strength and courage during Sigan's attack, and now respect her and Artemis enjoyed it. She also missed Morgana's little ball much to Artemis's enjoyment and Morgana's disappointment. On this particular day about six weeks after Sigan's attack on Camelot, Arthur and his knights were practicing jousting because of a tournament coming up.

"That has got to hurt," Merlin said as he handed Arthur a lance and watched the knight on the ground Arthur had just beaten.

"That's the point, Merlin. It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance will you?" he asked him. Artemis watched the knight on the ground. She never really saw the point in jousting. It just seemed particularly useless to her. "Are you skilled with a lance?" he asked her. Artemis stared at him.

"Um… no. I'm skilled with 578 different weapons as well as 389 different kinds martial arts but jousting never appealed to me. It falls under the swimming category. I simply can't do it."

"I'll teach you," he said.

"No, no, no."

"Oh, come on."

"I don't wear armor, Arthur. Remember something I will never do again."

"You don't have to. Come on," he said holding out a hand. "You won't get hurt. I promise." Artemis hesitated, but gripped his hand. He pulled her in front of him on his horse. "Merlin, lance!" he yelled annoyed.

"He… re… what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach Artemis how to joust." He gave Merlin his helmet not needing it and making it easier to talk to Artemis. Merlin gave him the lance.

"Great another thing she gets to know. Can't you just leave her to not know something? She already practically knows everything. Isn't it a good thing that she has one thing she can't do?"

"No," Arthur replied. Artemis laughed. Arthur gently urged his horse forward to the jousting lane. "Sir Jarl!" Arthur called. "Come forward!" A knight came forward. Artemis knew Jarl was a strong, tall knight, who was known for both his strength and aim. He had full body armor. "You have good aim and can take a hit, Jarl. I want you to aim for Artemis, but don't hit her. She has no armor on. Pull away if you are about to hit her. Am I clear?" The knight nodded. "Okay," he said quietly to Artemis. "When I start riding, you are going to take this lance and hold it up. Aim at the knight so that it hits him."

"I don't understand. Is there some sort of key to it?"

"No. Not really. Just aim and hit them. You need to keep your arm strong or you won't be able to hit them. Get a feel for the lance," he said handing her the lance.

"It's surprisingly light."

"Practice lances are. Real lances are heavier and used during tournaments and battle. Are you ready?" he asked. Artemis lifted the lance up and down.

"Yes." Arthur put one hand on her waist and the other on her forearm to help her steady her arm. Arthur started to ride fast and so did Sir Jarl. Artemis aimed straight for him and she hit him, but she wasn't prepared for how much of a grip she'll need. The lance flew out her hand, and she nearly fell off the horse, but Arthur grabbed her and steadied her. Artemis was laughing. Arthur was laughing as well.

"Well that was awful," she laughed.

"Yes, it was. Try again. Merlin!" Arthur called. "Lance!" Merlin gave Artemis another lance. Artemis tried again this time she didn't drop the lance, but Sir Jarl almost his her so she pulled away. "Don't be afraid," Arthur said. Artemis nodded. "Try again." One more try but this time Artemis hit him full on she didn't drop the lance, but she would have fallen off the horse had it not been for Arthur. He pulled her back on. "Lance!" Arthur called. Merlin gave Artemis another lance. "One more time Jarl!" Arthur called. Determined this time, Artemis steadied herself on the horse. She gripped the lance hard. Her lance collided with Sir Jarl. He fell off his horse, and Artemis was steady.

"Yes!" she said happily grinning.

"Well done," Arthur said putting the hand that was holding her forearm onto her shoulder, "but had you been wearing armor and had it been a real joust Jarl may have been able to hit you."

"I know, but I didn't fall off nor did I drop the lance. That's something."

"It is."

"I should let you get back to practicing for your little tournament." Arthur rode to where she and Merlin usually sit. Artemis slid off the horse with the support of Arthur. Artemis took her seat. Arthur rode back to the jousting lane after Merlin gave him another lance.

"You seemed pretty comfy with Arthur," Merlin said. Artemis looked at his stupid smile.

"Shut it." Artemis watched as Arthur and the other knights charged at each other. Arthur was blinded by the sun reflecting off the other knight's armor. Arthur pulled his arm up leaving him wide open. The other knight pulled away. The other knight got off his horse. Arthur threw down his lance annoyed, got off his horse, and pulled off his helmet.

"Why did you pull out? I was wide-open you could have unhorsed me."

"I was fearful I might injury you sire."

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate."

"I wouldn't have done it had I been facing a different opponent. You are the future kind my lord."

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year," Arthur said moving closer to him. "Are you saying you let me win?"

"No, my lord," he said after a moment of hesitation. He turned to all his knights. They all shifted under his stare.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?" They all nodded.

* * *

Arthur threw his doors open furiously. He wasn't a very happy person. Artemis and Merlin both lingered behind him.

"How am I supposed to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying there hardest?" He yelled throwing off some of his armor.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time," Merlin said. Arthur stopped and stared at him.

"So it's happening some of the time?"

"No, I'm sure it isn't," Merlin said backtracking.

"Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!" He finished pulling off his armor and threw it on the ground.

"Yes," Merlin said. Arthur stared at Merlin. "Uh… no… what was the question?" Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That just proves it. All my life I've been treated like I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Hear that Merlin?" Artemis laughed. She was sitting on the edge of Arthur's bed. "You should be lucky you get to be bossed around by others?"

"Well, anytime he wants to swap places he can just let me know." Artemis laughed. Merlin picked up all Arthur's armor.

"That's not a totally stupid idea," Arthur said turning around like an idea just dawned on him.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are."

"Yes, I can," Arthur said. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. Arthur stared at her and smiled. "I need a favor…"

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Artemis said opening her door. Arthur entered. He was hidden by a bluish cloak. Merlin and Gwen followed behind him. Gwen had agreed to help out. "Welcome."

"It's good of you to allow me in your home," Arthur said.

"Well, I figure everyone needs a chance to prove themselves."

"I can't believe you're letting him stay here," Ava said distastefully. She was sitting at the table reading. Artemis laughed.

"You'll survive."

"Why can't the royalty of Camelot be like the royalty in Valde?"

"You forget that Peter was an arrogant, pigheaded prat once too. The turmoil he had suffered the last years has humbled him."

"Fair enough," Ava said. Merlin and Arthur talked amongst themselves. Artemis was cooking dinner. "DONE!" Ava yelled and threw the book she was reading against the wall. Artemis scowled.

"Do you have to do that every time you finish a book? You're going to ruin them." Artemis picked the book up off the floor. She put it on the bookshelf before looking through the books. She picked out another one and gave it to Ava.

"Artemis," Merlin said, "I'm going to go bring our 'knight' here."

"Fine."

* * *

There was silence as they stared at the 'knight.' He was dirty and had straw in his hair. He didn't look particularly strong.

"This is the best you could do?" Ava asked staring at him with mild disgust.

"Remind me to wash the floors after he leaves," Artemis said in wonder. She had no idea how Merlin thought this would work.

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin helped wash him up. Artemis and Ava refused to take part in that. Instead they sat there and whispered things that caused a lot of laughter.

"He's a foot up in chivalry if we're comparing him to Lord Garrison." Artemis and Ava giggled quietly.

"He's damn right better looking than Prince Alfred." They both giggled again. Merlin and Gwen helped the 'knight' get his clothes on. Arthur was tilting his head trying to picture it.

"He's probably smarter than Arthur," Artemis said. They both busted out laughing.

"I heard that," Arthur said. That just made them laugh harder. The 'knight' started to fall under the weight of the chain mail.

"Stronger than Lord Yuri." They snickered.

"From now on," Merlin said opening a roll of paper with a seal on it, "You are Sir William of Daira." They all looked to Arthur who somewhat threw down the bowl of stew he had finished eating. Artemis and Ava busted out laughing again.

"Well, I'm glad you two find this so funny," Arthur said.

"We do," Ava said with a struggle because they were laughing so hard. Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur sat back as he paced back and forth.

"Imagine you're really… arrogant," Merlin suggested. "Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else."

"It's not arrogance," Arthur said annoyed. "Ignore him. He's an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility."

"No, no," Artemis said. "You are both not helping." Artemis stood. She sized up 'Sir William.' "Knights are confident. You must stand tall and never back down. The carry the kingdom on their shoulders and defend it with pride. They are for the most part not humble and aren't above treating others like lessers." Sir William raised his chin and suddenly walked a bit more like a knight.

"That's… better," Arthur said. "You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family." William looked at Merlin.

"Polish my armor boy," he said. Artemis and Ava started laughing again. This time Artemis fell off her chair causing them to laugh harder.

"Now, you're getting the hang of it," Arthur said laughing a little. Sir William lost his straight face and laughed a little. "That's a good point you do need to polish our armor," Arthur said. Artemis picked herself off the floor and sat back on the chair still laughing slightly.

"Yeah," William said. They all looked at him. William laughed again. Artemis and Ava were getting a real riot out of it.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur ate at the table while Artemis and Ava sat on the floor. Artemis was showing Ava various battle strategies.

"Well, it's been a long day," Arthur said. "I think I'll turn in for the night." Arthur got up. "Is this my bed?" Arthur asked sitting on Artemis's bed.

"Yes, that's fine," she said absently not really caring one way or another.

"You're not going to say anything?" Ava asked quietly. She was surprised.

"No, not today. I'll snap at him another time. Now… what was I saying… oh yes…"

* * *

Artemis and Ava both slept in a small back section. Ava said something about Arthur being a creep. Artemis busted out laughing, but tried to keep it quiet since Arthur was sleeping. It was decent in the back though. The floor was lit by a small window. It was cleared of all objects, and it separated them from Arthur which was a nice addition. Ava and Artemis didn't sleep much though. They spoke quietly. Artemis hadn't been sleeping much lately anyway. Her back was still causing her pain.

* * *

"Knights of the realm," Uther said at the tournament the next day, "Welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. It will put your strength, your bravery, and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honor for this is the ultimate test of courage. It will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, most fearless among you will emerge as champion." Gwen, Ava, and Artemis were giggling during Uther's speech as William's horse was fussing about. There was cheering and the tournament began.

"What's the point of all of this useless violence?" Ava asked as they watched one of the knights fall off and get dragged by his horse. Arthur was doing very well.

"I don't know," Artemis admit. "For glory and honor. They don't die though… most of the time."

"It's stupid," Ava said.

"I know, but since when is nobility logical."

"True."

* * *

"You did very well today, Arthur," Artemis said as she did the stretches she was supposed to for the muscles in her back. Ava was out with Everett. He was quite a nice boy. "From what I hear the ladies of the court are very impressed by Sir William. They think he's very handsome."

"Typical," Arthur said setting down the goblet. "They wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them around the head with his lance." Artemis smiled.

"In my opinion, many women find men with skill to be handsome even if they are not. Just something about the way a man handles a weapon and horse. Just the way they have honor, glory, and nobility makes them seem more handsome than they really are."

"And are you one of these many women?" Arthur asked.

"I will admit men who can handle themselves are rather attractive." Artemis stretched backward and did a back flip slowly and gently. She stopped and stared at Arthur. "I suppose I know many reasons why you could want to do this, but… why are you doing this?"

"I fear that people respect me just because of title," Arthur admitted.

"I don't believe that's true of everyone."

"Would you tell me if it were?"

"Think of who you're talking to," Artemis teased. "I would tell you. Trust me on that." He stared at Artemis.

"When I'm competing as Sir William, my title doesn't matter. No one gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament… if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it. Not because I am Prince Arthur."

"I see," Artemis said. They were quiet.

"I think I'll take a bath," Arthur said getting up. Artemis laughed.

"Arthur, look around. Where the hell would I keep a bathtub?" He looked around confused. "I don't have one. When I wish to bath, I go to the lake."

"You bath in the lake?" Arthur said surprised and confused.

"Yes."

"Wonder if someone wander to the lake while you are there?" Artemis shrugged.

"It honestly wouldn't bother me that much. I would just wait until they left."

"And if they didn't?"

"I would get out anyways and dress. Then I would kick their ass." Arthur laughed.

"I wouldn't want to cross your path…," Arthur said. "Well… perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water? I take it you have a bowl?"

"No," Artemis said sarcastically. "We don't have a bowl. Every normal household has a bowl but ours. I think bowls are the work of sorcerers." Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "I suppose I'll just walk all the way to the well alone in the dark, shall I?" Arthur didn't answer. Artemis went and got the water and heated. When she put it in the bowl, Arthur started to walk to her.

"Good. About time your finished." Artemis turned and threw the bowl of water on Arthur.

"This is the second time I've thrown water at you because you were being rude. Let's not make a third," she said practically chucking the bowl at Arthur. Ava walked in. She started laughing.

"Good thing Everett went home inside of walked me to the door. His idolization of Arthur would have been crushed." Artemis laughed.

"Next time Arthur get your own damn water, and be a little more polite about it."

* * *

"Really useless violence," Ava said as they continued to watch the tournament the following day.

"You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira," Gaius said sitting next to Artemis.

"I believe he's an arrogant pig," Artemis replied getting a snicker from Ava. "Excuse me. I'm going to talk to Merlin." Artemis went to Arthur's horse. Merlin was watering him. "Hi Steve," she said patting the horse.

"You are aware that is not his name?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Artemis said, "but he was born to be a Steve." Merlin laughed.

"He is a fine horse," a man said approaching them. He was a darker skinned man with a beard and mustache, but he was bald on top. "I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

"Yeah," Merlin said, "he's doing well. Just one more match to go." Artemis wanted to smack him. Sir William was not Merlin's master. Arthur was.

"Tell me. What is he like to work for?"

"Between you and me can be a bit of a prat." He laughed.

"So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?" What was with all these questions and why did this man look familiar?

"No," Merlin shook his head… "Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I just… helping out."

"Well, I… I wish your master luck in the final," he said bowing slightly.

"Thanks," Merlin said. The man turned to walk away, but Artemis stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, my lady?" he said.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I assure you I would remember someone as beautiful as yourself," he said bowing slightly. He tried to get passed her but failed.

"You see… when I have trouble remembering people, but I do indeed remember them… it usually has to do with an incident I want to forget, and usually involves someone I want to forget."

"I assure you my lady. We have not met."

"Of course," she said dryly. He walked passed her. Artemis's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Ava was sitting at the table reading the book Artemis had given her. Artemis was straightening the house.

"Does mess just follow Arthur or something?" Artemis asked herself. Ava laughed.

"Artemis?" Arthur questioned as he walked in. Artemis was sweeping the area she and Ava had been sleeping in.

"One minute," she called back.

"Do you have a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending."

"Whoa, you're going to do it yourself?" she asked sarcastically.

"Haha," he said approaching her. He looked around. "Is this where you sleep?" he asked. "Where's your bed?" Artemis laughed.

"You are sleeping in it." He stared at her.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You didn't really give me a chance. You just assumed things."

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?"

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself! You're not a child!" He stared. "And since I'm yelling at you I'll have you know the spot you so rudely threw your clothes and things on top of is where Ava usually sleeps!"

"Ass," Ava added.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me don't let me stop you. Usually you're so open to insulting me."

"… You know you don't have any idea do you?"

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be! This is my home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxuries quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so damn rude! You claim titles don't matter to you but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in awhile! Has it even occurred to you why I haven't been so rude to you lately or why I haven't yelled at you or why I just let you have my bed? Usually I would have no trouble!"

"I don't understand."

"She's trying to be nice," Ava said.

"I try and try to treat you like a decent person! I try to treat you kindly, but you make it so hard! Damn it, Arthur! Is it so hard to treat another person like they having feelings and emotion! I know I act like it doesn't bother me, but it does and any normal person would know that!" He stared at Artemis.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"No, I think that's it."

"You are right," Arthur said after a moment. "You have invited me to your home and I have behaved appallingly."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Artemis said seeing the expression on his face. "Oh really?"

"Well, perhaps a little. I just sort of blew up. I've been holding my temper too much lately."

"There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you and Ava," he said to Ava. He grabbed Artemis's shoulders and pushed her toward the door. Artemis grabbed Ava.

"You're going to make us dinner?" she asked.

"I most certainly am," he said. "Now go for a walk or do whatever it is girls do this time of evening."

"And what would be that?"

"Dinner will be ready when you return," he said pushing them both out the door. Artemis looked in.

"Just don't attempt to poison it. I'm immune to most. You'll be the only one to die."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Arthur said pushing the door shut.

Artemis and Ava wandered the streets together deciding what to do with themselves.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked crossing them on the street.

"He's… cooking us dinner," Artemis said confused on the sentence that came out of her mouth.

"Arthur's cooking?"

"I am just as confused as you are," Artemis said. Merlin walked away. Artemis and Ava wandered away together.

"It's because he looooves you," Ava said.

"Just like Everett looooves you?"

"Shut up!" Ava yelled turning red. Artemis laughed.

* * *

"Let's go back. I think that's enough time for Arthur to ruin dinner," she said. They had just spent their timing playing dice at an inn. Artemis had one a decent amount of gold.

"If it tastes poisonous can I spit it out and pretend to die?" Ava asked.

"Yes. I'll join you dead on the floor." They laughed and headed back to the house. They both entered. Arthur was standing there waiting for them. Artemis threw the pouch of money on the counter.

"Artemis, Ava perfect timing." Arthur pulled out the chair for both of them.

"Thank you," Artemis said. Ava stared at the food.

"It doesn't look like he killed it," Ava said. Artemis laughed.

"Ava, be nice."

"Sorry."

"You've forgotten the manners drilled into you as a child."

"I have not! I'll be nice," she muttered. Ava tried the chicken. "This is actually really good," Ava said in amazement. Artemis tried it.

"Well, look at that. Another 15 points for you. What are you… 80 now?"

"89," Arthur replied. "You gave me those extra points for allowing you to stay in the castle when you recovered."

"Oh, yes," she laughed.

"I'm glad you both enjoy it."

"And here I was going to pretend you killed me," Ava said. Artemis snickered as she took another bite.

"I swear you are just like Artemis," Arthur said. "It's going to be torture when you finally master her irritating habits."

"Good," Ava said. "I look up to Artemis." Artemis grinned.

"And what would these irritating habits be Arthur? Pray tell me. I yelled at you. You have a right to tell me what I do that bothers you."

"You want to know?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"You make snide remarks at me whenever I ask you to do something. You are always talking nonsense. You never act like you should. You disrespect me. You mutter to yourself when you clean."

"Well at least I don't snore," Artemis said.

"I. do. not. snore," Arthur objected. Ava and Artemis laughed.

"You do," she laughed. "First night you were here I thought a pig got in the house."

"So now I'm a pig. Thank you Artemis."

"I just meant you sound like a pig." Realizing it wasn't any better Artemis and Ava laughed. "I think I should stop talking. I'm trying to be nice and instead I say you sound like a pig."

"Well at least I don't mutter about falafels in my sleep," Arthur teased. "What is a falafel?" Artemis laughed and then groaned.

"I really want a falafel now," Artemis said. Ava and Arthur laughed.

"A falafel is a type of food," Ava said. "They're popular in the east."

"How do you know I talk about falafels in my sleep?" Artemis asked.

"I sometimes visited your room while you were asleep. You muttered about falafels once on the first day."

"Artemis mutters about everything in her sleep," Ava said. "I've witnessed it. It used to drive Kael up a wall. They almost never slept near each other cause Artemis never shuts up even in her sleep."

"Sort of like awake too?" Arthur asked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Artemis said sarcastically. Artemis started to get up to put the plates in the sink, but Arthur stopped her.

"I'll do that," he said taking his, Artemis's, and Ava's plates. As Arthur picked them up, Ava saw the seal on the bottom.

"Where did you get those plates?" she asked.

"From the cupboard," he said simply.

"We don't have any plates with seals on them," Ava said. Artemis frowned. She stood and flipped one over. Sure enough the, Artemis recognized the plates as the same time she has to clean when forced to clean dishes in the kitchen.

"They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've washed enough of them to know. I take it that's where our food actually came from."

"Look," Arthur said walking away from her, "I can kill a chicken from a thousand places just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for." Artemis flinched slightly.

"Shouldn't have said that," Ava muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"I'm not ashamed to be a servant. I have started out as a servant everywhere I have been. I am proud that I come from humble beginnings."

"We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?"

"Because I thought you've shown some humility!" Artemis yelled throwing a plate at his head. He ducked out of the way. The plate smashed against the wall.

"Artemis throws things when she's mad," Ava muttered. "So look out."

"I thought you've done something kind for me even though I am just a servant here! A good king should respect his people no matter who they are. I'm not mad…," Artemis said, "I'm disappointed." Artemis turned away, but Arthur gripped her arm. She turned back to him. He lowered his hand to her wrist.

"Artemis… I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at cooking being one of them… but also knowing what to say to someone I care about." They stared at each other.

"I-" Merlin came through the front door.

"Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot," he said. "He's here to kill you." Artemis and Ava looked at each other. "The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

"Why would Odin want you dead?" she asked remembering the name of a king from another kingdom.

"Because I killed his son," Arthur said. "Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I still see his face… He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself. He knew the risks of challenging you," Artemis said.

"No one, but us know where you are," Merlin said. "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked.

"As long as you don't ask me if I have a bowl again," Artemis replied. Ava laughed. Arthur smiled lightly. Even kidding when talking about an assassin killing Arthur.

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No. Have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow."

"I won't hear of it. Night, Artemis. Ava… I moved my things away from your uh…"

"Spot on the floor?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Night," Artemis said. She turned to Merlin with a frown. "Do you know the assassin's name?"

"No. Why?" Artemis frowned. She tried to think.

"What was his name?" she asked herself. "My… Myoalf… Meroar… My… Myror! His name is Myror!"

"Who?"

"The assassin! I recognized him!"

"Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"Positive."

"Well, that's great. Myror is a pain in the ass."

"Who's Myror?" Merlin asked.

"He's this assassin who tried to kill me once. He failed of course, but he was very persistent, so I stopped him and gave him a lecture on how killing me will just get him killed. Then I paid him twice the amount he was given to kill me and told him that he can say that I'm dead. He took the offer, and never bothered me again."

"Yeah, after you broke both his legs!" Ava laughed. Artemis shrugged.

"If I hadn't he would have followed."

"True."

"Anyway… yeah, Myror," she said nodding. "Hell," she said smacking her palm to her head. "Myror."

* * *

"Where's Ava?" Arthur asked waking up in the morning. Artemis looked at him.

"She's off with this boy. He's a noble actually, Everett of the house of Linden."

"Oh, yes! Everett. I know him. He's quite good for his age."

"Yes, well, he's quite taken with Ava."

"Hm," Arthur said. "Are you coming to the tournament today?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course. I want to make sure Myror is not in the crowd."

"Oh," Arthur said flatly.

"And to see you win of course."

"Oh," he said with more enthusiasm. After a quick breakfast, Arthur got ready for the tournament. He pulled on his blue cloak. "One more match," Arthur said. Artemis stood in front of him, "and the tournament will be over."

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur and bossing me around." Arthur laughed slightly.

"I have been nicer to you despite my rude behavior in your house."

"You have," Artemis admitted, "and I thank you for that." There was a slight silence. "Um… well… I wanted to give you something. Most women give Handkerchiefs, but since when am I most women?" Artemis held out a single coin. It had marks all over the gold side. A square was cut in the middle and a band looped through to wear around a neck. Arthur took it from her. "It was mine. It's good luck. I think I got all I could out of it. Now, I want you to have it." Arthur put it around his neck. He looked at the coin. It looked to be very old.

"Thank you," he said with a light smile looking down at her. They stared at each other, and Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The lightning was there. The world stopping was there. There was nothing but Arthur and Artemis. Two becoming one. But it was so much more than that. It was indescribable what both were feeling. It was perfection. Arthur pulled away and they stared at each other not knowing what to say to each other after a moment like that. "I must go," he said turning around and leaving. Artemis was debating whether she should be banging her head against the nearest wall, but instead she found a slight smile graced her lips.

* * *

Artemis sat with Gwen and Gaius at the tournament. Ava was off watching with Everett somewhere. Artemis watched as Arthur and the other knight rode against each other. She half expected Arthur to win easily, but he was hit. He stayed on his horse though allowing him another try. Arthur gripped his ribs. Artemis stood.

"I'll be back." Artemis ran to him. She helped him off and leaning on her they went back to his tent. She helped him into a chair.

"Ugh!"

"You're loosing too much blood!" Artemis yelled.

"Do what you can? I have to be back on the course in five minutes or I forfeit the match." Artemis dabbed away the blood she could.

"You can't possibly joust! You're too badly injured!"

"Ha, I've never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove least of all to me." Despite it all Arthur smiled.

"I have everything to prove to myself." Sir William gave Arthur his helmet. He put it on.

"Merlin's right. You are a clotpoll." They went out and Arthur got on his horse. Artemis gave him a lance. "This is madness." Arthur rode off.

"Artemis!" Merlin shouted reaching her. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's about to joust."

"He's jousting against Myror!"

"What?" They ran off after Arthur, but it was too late. "Do something!" She yelled at Merlin as the two jousters were about to collide. She saw him mutter a spell. The strap on the saddle broke and Myror lost his balance. Arthur hit him square on. He was unhorsed. It was a rather nasty fall. One that looked like might have snapped his neck.

* * *

"You were jousting against the assassin," Merlin said. "He killed Sir Alanor and took his place." Merlin looked at Sir William. "Well, the people are waiting there champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

"You must go and collect the trophy," Arthur said to William.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?" Artemis asked confused. Arthur looked at her.

"Perhaps this is a time for humility." Artemis smiled. 'So he learned something, huh?' she thought. He nodded to William, who then left the tent.

"Well, I think my job is done for today. Arthur learned something imagine that," she laughed. "Let's go cheer for William." And cheer they did.

* * *

The court was called together when Arthur 'arrived' back. Artemis, who usually didn't go to such things, was pushed into it by Morgana, who wished to talk to about something afterward.

"The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot," Arthur explained to his father. "I was injured whilst killing him."

"Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

"Surly you understand the grief he feels for the lose of his son. We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough blood shed."

"Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?" Arthur nodded.

"Very," he said then looked at Artemis. She smiled lightly. "I learned a great deal…" Arthur seemed to realize where he was. "How was tournament?" he asked turning his attention back to his father.

"Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement," Arthur said trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. Arthur and Artemis's eye met again, but this time Artemis looked at the ground breaking the staring. The meeting ended.

"What did you want Morgana?" Artemis asked.

"Will you come on a pilgrimage with me and Gwen in a few days?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well, I haven't been spending much time with you lately, and I'm sure it would be better than working for Arthur. I've missed talking to you." Artemis smiled.

"I'll go."

"Thank you." Artemis left the hall behind some knights.

"Artemis?" a voice questioned. She turned around to face Arthur. He cleared his throat. She knew what was going to happen. She had expected it. "What happened while I was staying with you… I'm afraid my father would never understand."

"You don't have to explain, Arthur. I know the order of the world. Maids and Princes do not go together even a maid like me. Perhaps when you are king people will be more free. It was sort of spur of the moment anyway. Neither of us were thinking much." Arthur held out her lucky coin to her. She pushed it back to him. "Keep it." Arthur closed his hand. They stared at each other.

"Arthur?" Uther called.

"You better go." Arthur turned and walked away and as he did he looked back at her once more.


	17. In Which Morgana Finds Out She Has Magic

This is another one that is sort of eh. it's late. i went to the renaissance faire! it was awesome! i really wanted to walk the jousting though. oh well i will next year. i totally dressed up. super jealous? i know. anyway... yup... this one i don't like so much so because it's late, short, and not very good i will thow another up tomorrow. how's that sound?

* * *

"Could have been burnt alive," Uther muttered. Part Morgana's chambers were destroyed by fire. Artemis ignored the continuing conversation between Arthur and Uther. Instead, she looked at the candle that had started it all. She took the risk and muttered an incantation. The candle glowed blue before going back to normal. Morgana had used magic to lit it. Artemis rubbed her forehead in fustrution. This was not good.

* * *

Artemis walked into Arthur's room. She sort of lingered. They just stared at each other. It was awkward.

"Should I uh...," she gestured to his laudry in a basked before he could answer though they were interrupted.

"Artemis!" Morgana ran into Arthur's room without so much of a knock.

"Morgana, do you knock?" Arthur asked. Not like he was doing anything important. Morgana pulled Artemis into hug. She was on the verge of crying.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright Morgana," Artemis said. "Alright. Calm down. Let's go somewhere private." Morgana nodded. The two ended up in a spare room somewhere in the palace. Morgana and Artemis sat together on the bed. Artemis made sure all the doors were locked.

"It was me!" she said almost crying. "I made the fire! It was magic!" Morgana cried. "I have tried to tell Gaius, but he refuses to listen! You are the only person who I knew would understand! You said that it was possible I could do what I could without magic, but I fear it is!" Artemis sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"You need to calm down, Morgana. I know it's confusing and I know that you're scared, but all that will do is cause worse nightmares."

"Artemis! Please!"

"I'm sorry Morgana. Now is not the time."

"But-"

"Calm, Morgana." Artemis stood and left Morgana crying. She could not say anything. As much as Artemis wanted to believe that Morgana was a good person and a good friend. Artemis just could not tell her the truth. There was too many prophecies of Morgana's betrayal of Camelot. It couldn't be risked. Helping Morgana would mean going against the Servants. Telling Morgana that she herself was a magical being was too much. It would compromise too much.

* * *

The next day, Uther was gathering everyone conspiring with sorcerers. He believes magic started the fire. He was right of course, but not completely. Morgana didn't mean to hurt herself obviously. Artemis watched out of Arthur's window.

"They're known for conspiring with sorcerers, druids, and the like," Arthur said watching her. She didn't look very pleased.

"You know I conspire with Sorcerers, druids, and the like. Are you going to arrest me too?" she asked bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur said. "I know you would never hurt Morgana."

"And does your father know about my acquaintances?" she asked. Arthur stared at her.

"Do you want him to know?" There was silence.

"I just think this is unjust is all," she said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. You're just following orders." There was something both dark and regretful in her eyes. Her face was slightly contorted with pain.

"It reminds you of something, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It reminds me of a memory a sorcerer showed of the first days of the Great Purge. So many bodies littering the streets. Uther lined them up and the knights slaughtered them. They hadn't even known what was happening. They were given no warning. For all they knew, they could have been being rewarded for something. Death and murder isn't something to be taken lightly, and your father executes people like they are nothing more than ants. He doesn't respect life. I have to go," she said suddenly. She left the room. Even if Arthur was different from his father at the moment she could not be in the room with a Pendragon.

* * *

The next day the warning bells were rung. Morgana was missing and Uther assumed that she kidnapped.

"All the prisoners executed," Artemis muttered. "Merlin! What have you done!" They stood together in his room. Merlin had told her that he had sent Morgana off to the druids.

"I didn't know this would happen," Merlin muttered.

"Do you think?" She didn't allow him to answer. "You know what? I think it's time I step in."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"I'm going to the druids."

"Let me go with."

"No. Stay here. Keep the knights and Arthur occupied." Artemis slightly annoyed went back to house. She pulled on a black cloak so that her face would be hidden by the hood. She saddled her horse after telling Ava what was happening and rode off. She was quick, silent, and untraceable. She reached the druids easily.

"Ambrosine?" A woman asked.

"I'm looking for the Lady Morgana. I have no time to spare," she said getting off her horse. The women led her to a tent nearby. As soon as she entered, she saw Morgana laying down. Her leg was injured. Aglain was beside her and Mordred was right in front of her. Artemis messed with Mordred's hair. He looked at her.

'I thought I sensed you, Ambrosine,' he said.

"Good to see you too Mordred."

"Artemis?" Morgana asked confused. Artemis removed her hood.

"May I have a word alone with Morgana?" she asked. Aglain and Mordred nodded. Mordred lingered for a moment.

'Will you stay long?'

"No, I can't. The longer I stay the more suspicious Arthur and Uther will be of me. I'm sorry Mordred. Some other time though, I promise." They left the tent.

"Morgana… Merlin?" Artemis questioned as he came through the back entrance of the tent.

"I followed you," he said.

"You idiot!"

"This is my mess! Let me fix it!"

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked.

"I've come to take you back to Camelot."

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back."

"You have to," Merlin replied.

"Why?" she asked. "You were the one who told me to seek out the druids."

"He doesn't think, Morgana. He didn't think what could happen," Artemis said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uther thinks you've been kidnapped. He's threatened to kill all the prisoners if you don't return."

"If I return, the same fate awaits me."

"Uther doesn't need to know about this. I won't tell a soul."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going back. These are my people. They are like me. I don't feel so alone here."

"Morgana!" Artemis yelled. "We have no time for this! If you really wish to control your magic, I will find a teacher for you! We must leave! Now!"

"Morgana," Aglain said entering. "We must go."

"Who are you?" he asked Merlin.

"This is my idiot brother," Artemis said. "Emyrs. What's happening?"

"Arthur and his men are coming. Your brother has led him straight to us."

"Tell everyone to meet at the Caves of Uleene. It's safe there." Aglain nodded. Artemis pulled her hood back up. Morgana stood. Arthur's men flooded the camp as Morgana, Aglain, Mordred, Artemis, and Merlin escaped together. Morgana stopped in pain.

"We must keep moving," Aglain urged.

"My leg it's too painful."

"I'll try to create a diversion," Merlin said as the sound of dogs barking got closer.

"No Merlin! You can't!"

"You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!" he urged.

"I'll never forget this," Morgana said. They continued down the path, but Merlin's diversion wasn't enough. They ran into the knights. Morgana collapsed.

"I can't go on."

"We're not leaving you behind," Aglain assured her.

"Please," she breathed slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"There coming!" Mordred yelled. Suddenly, Aglain fell. He was shot.

"Come Mordred! Leave Morgana! She'll be fine!" Artemis shouted. They continued running, but the knights were relentless. Ten more followed them. "Mordred, keep running. I will hold them back. Understand?"

'Yes.' Mordred went and as the knights approached only a few got passed her. The rest were easily knocked out with a few selective jabs and a few skillful dodges. Artemis continued running to find Mordred. She found him staring around in a circle confused. Artemis grabbed him and ran. She made it to the pathway. Libera was waiting there for her. She breathed deeply. She thought she was in the clear.

"Stop. Don't move," a voice said with a sword tip at the back of her neck. She recognized Arthur's voice. Just her luck. "Turn around."

"Well, I can't exactly not move and turn around at the same time," she said snidely. She had said it so low she doubted Arthur could tell it was her voice.

"I said turn around." Artemis did. Mordred was in front of her. Artemis had her arms around him. Arthur and Artemis's eye met. "Artemis?" he asked both surprised and confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching for that damn purple unicorn that stole my falafel," she replied seriously.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." They stared at each other. "I'm trying to protect Mordred, Arthur. I didn't want what happened before when I was little to happen again." Arthur kept his sword up to her throat. They stared at each other. Slowly Arthur lowered his sword.

"Go," Arthur said after a moment.

"Thank you."

"GO! I expect you back in a few days tops," he added to inform her that she better come back. Artemis got on her horse with Mordred and the rode to the Caves of Uleene. The other remaining druids sat inside looking relatively depressed.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Artemis said as she entered Morgana's room. She hopped out of her bed.

"Artemis. I was worried."

"I am fine as you can see. I just spent my last few days helping the druids reset up camp, respect their dead, treat their wounded, and pick a new leader."

"I'm sorry," Morgana said, "for causing so much trouble."

"I should have told you earlier," Artemis admitted. "Maybe that would have prevented this."

"You knew, didn't you?" Artemis nodded.

"I knew that there was strong magic that flowed through your veins since we met."

"Why did you never tell me?" Artemis was hesitant.

"Because if I had told you, you would not have accepted it. I said I could find you a teacher you, but I cannot Morgana."

"I don't understand."

"It's too dangerous, Morgana. Look what happened. You went off and Uther went overboard. If he knew you had magic… it would be disastrous. I fear what he would do."

"I understand," Morgana said. "Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do?" she asked. Artemis sighed.

"… I… There will be a day not far off where magic reigns free again. There will be a day when Camelot is fair and just. There will be a time when Camelot is peaceful and the most powerful, prosperous city in all the world."

"How do you know this?" Artemis was silent for a moment.

"Seers have seen it. I have seen it in the man that will rule that Camelot."

"Arthur," Morgana whispered.

"Arthur," she confirmed. She smiled. "When the day comes when you can openly practice magic I will make sure you are taught properly." Morgana nodded. "Well, now I have to go convince the present Arthur not to execute me. He caught me leaving with Mordred." Before Morgana could reply, Artemis left. She knocked gently on Arthur's door.

"Don't be there, don't be there, don't be there," she muttered to herself.

"Enter."

"Damn." Artemis entered Arthur's chambers. He was sitting in a chair looking at the fire. "Trying to damper the fire with your nonexistent soul?" Artemis asked entering like nothing ever happened. "It's not going to work."

"Are you ever serious?" Arthur asked.

"I was once. It was the worst 5 minutes of my life." Arthur smiled and took a drink from his goblet. "Are you upset?"

"I was. I even debated throwing you in jail for a little, but I had three days to sleep on it, and decided if I was you in your position… I would have done the same thing."

"So your not mad?"

"No."

"You scared me a little there," Artemis admitted letting out a breath.

"Go home," Arthur said. "I'm sure Ava's been wondering where you've been."

"Yes, sire."

"And stop calling me sire. It's unnatural."

"Of course, telywazit."

"What?" Artemis laughed as she left out the door.

* * *

"So Arthur just let you go?" Ava asked after Artemis explained everything that happen.

"Yes."

"That was kind."

"I know."

"What's going on between you two?" Ava asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"There's something. This time I'm serious. Something's definitely there. It changed after Arthur stayed here. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Artemis said busying herself with dishes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You know I have the capacity to annoy you." Artemis ignored her. "What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened?"

"Ava, shut up!" Artemis yelled annoyed.

"No!" she yelled back and then continued. ""What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened?"

"Arthur and I kissed!" she yelled and then banged her head against the cabinet in front of her. Ava was grinning.

"And did you enjoy it?"

"No!"

"Liar! You did!" Artemis groaned. She slumped down in a chair.

"I did. It was perfect… more than perfect." Artemis smacked her head against the table. "This is awful."

"Why? Arthur's attractive. He's a warrior. He's a prince."

"Exactly! He's a prince."

"I don't understand."

"It's a law of the Servants of the World. We cannot marry royalty. It's against our beliefs," Artemis smacked her head against the table again.

"Why?"

"We aren't allowed to influence Kings not even a little. Being the wife of one is definitely influencing it."

"So… you want to marry Arthur?"

"No… yes… I don't know. I 'm confused."

"Wow… I'm just going to leave this alone then. You seem pretty beat up about it."

"I am," Artemis muttered hitting her head against the table.


	18. In Which King John Has Found Artemis

I promised another chapter didn't I? And true to my word I am, and I may give another tomorrow for two reasons. One I have a three day weekend which makes me happy and two this ends at a bit of a cliffhanger and I feel bad just leaving you handing. Also, I have a favor to ask of my european readers. When a new merlin comes on t.v. let me know so I can watch via youtube. syfy doesn't play merlin until the spring so thank you.

anyway yeah, this chapter. it switches from arthur and merlin to gwen and artemis to the past a lot so don't get confusd by that. this was the gwen and lancelot episode, but i took creative control. why you may ask. well because this chapter i feel is important. it shows how very different Artemis and her life would be if Valde hadn't fallen. I think its interesting to see Artemis's POV. also this leads to an important 'filler' and that leads to another important 'filler' if you could call them fillers. anyway so i like this chapter because it shows Artemis POV of the things that happened in Valde. at first I didn't like it, but i think i do now and also i would like to know are the 'fillers' alright or do to many fillers bother you? should i cut them down a little in the next season?

anyway enjoy. that was a long writers note. sorry.

* * *

As Morgana got on her horse, Artemis stretched about to get on Libera, but Arthur and Artemis caught each other's eye and stared before Artemis looked away quickly. It was still a little awkward between them after they had kissed. Artemis had done her best to avoid being alone with Arthur. It was fine the first days after, but then again there was too much going on for them to really think about what had happened.

"At least it's a nice day out," Gwen said.

"So it is," Artemis agreed. They were going on a pilgrimage to Morgana's father's grave. Artemis stretched a little more before getting on Libera.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said to Morgana.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk," Arthur told the knight leading them.

"Yes, sire." Artemis turned back at Arthur. They stared at each other or perhaps Arthur was just staring at the group as they went. Either way Artemis turned her attention back to the trail ahead.

* * *

"You look troubled, Artemis," Morgana noticed after a little while on the trail.

"She does, doesn't she?" Gwen said.

"I'm fine," Artemis muttered.

"You're very secretive these days. You appear in my chambers a lot without any reason for being there. You refuse to say. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved." Artemis laughed slightly.

"When do I get to meet any decent men?"

"Well, there's always Arthur," Morgana said with a smirk.

"Let's not go there, Morgana," Artemis grumbled. Morgana had had her suspicions that it was Arthur she was avoiding. It may have been the fact that as soon as Artemis saw him coming their way one day Artemis shoved them both in a broom cupboard. Not her brightest of ideas.

* * *

All was quiet when suddenly there was screaming and men came from the hills screaming. There were far too many. The knights were easily beaten.

"My ladies, you must follow me," a knight said but he was shot down. Artemis circled Morgana. She wasn't going to let anyone get near her without a fight. A bandit grabbed Morgana. Artemis turned and snapped his neck without so much as a thought.

"Gwen, Artemis!" Morgana said. "Head for the path! Go!" The three of them ran, but they were cut off by more bandits.

"Damn it," Artemis muttered.

"I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. You'll have your heads if any harm comes to me," Morgana warned the bandits. The leader pulled off his mask.

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet." Artemis estimated what the chances of her being able to fight all the bandits at once and making sure no harm came to Morgana and Gwen were. It was too low. She would have to make due with not fighting… for now. The man gazed over them each. His eye stopped on Artemis.

"Lady Artemis. Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, but I would like to know how you know me," she said watching him carefully.

"I am Kendrick. I am here to collect you."

"Who sent you?"

"John." One word. It was like a nightmare. It made her face pale and her sick to her stomach. King John of Valde has found her. "I suggest you come quietly and I won't hurt your friends," he said noticing she stood in a fighting stance. Artemis looked at Gwen and Morgana. Artemis held her hands up to say I will not fight.

"Then you know I'm perfectly capable of killing you and all of your men right now?"

"John has warned me."

"Release me friends, and I will go quietly, I swear on my honor."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You'll just break your word. Tell you what I'll do, I'll allow one of your friends to go free and then when we get you in where you belong we'll let the other go." Artemis took a minute to calculate if this was a bad decision or not.

"Morgana, go," Artemis said.

"I won't leave you!"

"I said go Morgana!" Artemis yelled. Slowly, Morgana hesitated, but ran.

* * *

"I'm sorry for getting you into this Gwen," Artemis said taking a breath. They were sitting in a tent. Artemis was no longer wearing what she had originally. She was wearing a dress made for a Lady. It was blue and looked to be expensive. Apparently, John had requested it. Artemis didn't know what kind of sick game he was playing. They had traveled a day already and would move out again in the morning. "This is my fault. My past is catching up to me."

"It's not your fault," Gwen said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be released at least," Artemis said.

"I won't leave you," Gwen said.

"You must, Gwen. If… you go with, John will kill you."

"Who is John?"

"A horrible nightmare," Artemis replied. "Go to sleep. You'll need it." Gwen laid down and Artemis did too, but she doubted if she would be able to sleep.

* * *

Back in Camelot

* * *

"Arthur, you can't just let my sister die," Merlin said as they exited the room. Arthur had just agreed with Uther that rescuing Artemis and Gwen would be out of the question. Morgana was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Merlin," Arthur said walking rather fast to get to his chambers. "She would haunt me forever if I let her die, and then she would kick my ass in the afterlife. She's already stated she would."

"So we're going to rescue her and Gwen, then?"

"Of course."

* * *

"How can you be so heartless!" Morgana asked bursting into Arthur's room. "Gwen is the most kind, loyal person you will ever meet and Artemis is the funniest, smartest, bravest person you'll ever meet. They've been more than a friend to all of us and you would leave them at the mercy of those animals!"

"Morgana," Arthur said gently.

"Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?"

"Morgana," Arthur tried again.

"I knew you were many thing Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!"

"Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second you would notice that I am packing," he said shoving something in a bag. She was silent.

"You're going after them?"

"Of course I'm going after them. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with father in public." Arthur pulled his bag over his shoulder and went to leave.

"Arthur!" Morgana called after him. He turned to her. "Bring them home." He nodded before leaving.

* * *

A 15 year old Artemis sat in the tree with her eyes shut attempting to sleep. She had been traveling all week without sleep to get to this said Valde. She had just left the monks and then traveled with the gypsies to get here. She actually liked wearing the gyspy clothing. It was comfortable not too impracticale and yet feminine. The Servants of the World pulled her out of a country to the east after a war there finally ended. They had a new assignment for her. She was to end the long last war in Valde as well as take the Sword of Magus to the Servants so they could strip it of it's was fine with her. The Servants swore to her that she would be made a full Servant soon, and it was about time.

There was rustling in bushes below her. Artemis opened one eyes and looked down. A little girl with blonde hair and pleasant blue eyes was below her picking flowers. She was a pretty, elegant dress. Guards wondered around her. Clearly she was of nobility. Artemis sighed slightly before shutting her eyes and leaning back aginst the tree.

Suddenly screaming from all around the forest caused Artemis to fully sit up. Renegades took at the girl's guards. They started to surround her. Artemis walked thinking what to do. Helping a noble? What a good way to get close to the King of Valde. Artemis jumped down pulling knives from her skirt. They were a sad disgrace to the name warrior. She took them out easily. Artemis looked to the girl. She looked scared and yet fascinated by Artemis. She held a hand out to her offering it since the girl was on the ground. She took Artemis's hand and she helped her up.

"You shouldn't be out here without proper guards," Artemis said.

"You were amazing," she said with a blush. Artemis smiled. She was wuite a pleasant child. She had a distinct Valde accent, but Artemis was sure to her she had a very mixed accent. She could only master so many accents.

"I am Artemis. Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Ava, first daughter of Lord Zacharias."

"Pleasure," Artemis said. "Let's get you home before anyone else tries to harm you." Ava nodded. Ava lead her to a big city not far off. The castle was a huge, gothic thing. Artemis found it ugly, but then again she never found cities or castles pretty. They always symbolized a cage for her a place where she must hide, a place of torture.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Very," Artemis lied. They entered the hall were the King stood in front of his throne with his wife at his side. The prince was at his other side. A woman, a man, and a boy Artemis's age stood in front the King. The woman was crying and speaking feverishly.

"Mama!" Ava yelled. The woman looked around.

"Ava!" The woman turned and looked at Ava. Ava ran to her arms. The woman picked her up. "I was so worried. I found out that there was rengades wondering the forest and I got scared and thought you might get hurt."

"The renegades tried, but she saved me," Ava said pointing to Artemis. They all looked at her. Artemisbowed like a Servant with a fist over her heart.

"Thank you," the woman said. "Thank you so much. You have no idea... is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"No, my Lady. It was my pleasure. Really."

"At least, tell me your name."

"Artemis, Artemis of Ealdor."

"You are far from home," the King said.

"I am, but I assure you this does not bother me. I have traveled far and wide. I intend to settle down in Valde if I can find a job."

"What kind of job?" the king asked.

"I wish to work as a maid," she lied. Oh, how she hated working as a maid, but it was the best way to start.

"Then allow my to extend an invitation to work here, in the palace," the king said.

"It would be an honor," she said.

"Alex, you cannot," another man said coming from the shadows. He was a cruel looking man. Artemis stared at him. "Wonder if this is a ruse? Wonder if she is trying to get close to you to harm you?"

"Nonsense, John. You see enemies were there are friends.

"But Alex-"

"You may start tomorrow," he said cutting off this John. It seemed that they did not get along very well. "Kael, Peter show her to the servant's quarters, will you?"

"Yes, sire," they both replied. The Prince and the boy who stood at the side of Ava's mother turned. Ava did to she walked at Ava's side as the four of them walked out of the hall.

"Thank you," the boy said. Artemis nodded. "I am Lord Kael. I am Ava's brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This Peter, Prince of Valde," Kael said jabbing a thumb at Peter.

"A woman fighting," Peter said with distaste. "Next she be thinking." Artemis put a foot out. He fell on his face.

"Sorry, my foot slipped," Artemis said. Kael and Ava both started laughing. Peter jumped up.

"I could have you arrested for that. "Could, would, should. Whatever," Artemis said offhandidly.

"This is it," Kael said. "And again thank you. Thank you so very much for helping Ava."

"Again, it was my pleasure. She's a pretty child." Ava grinned. Artemis opened the door to the servants quarters.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?" Kael said.

"Perhaps," Artemis replied entering the room.

* * *

Artemis awoke the next day with the sun shining in her eyes, and the bandits yelling at her and Gwen to get up and start moving. They did so. Artemis had no idea where they were going. They weren't heading directly to Valde it seemed. It seemed like they were going somewhere else. They trooped on.

* * *

Back with Arthur and Merlin

* * *

Arthur and Merlin rode along the path. Merlin was beat from the nonstop journey they were taking. He was so tired he fell off his horse onto the ground.

"What are you doing Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked around.

"I must have fallen asleep." Merlin started muttering about keeping his eyes open as he laid his head back against the earth. Arthur pored water on him. Merlin picked his head up. "Thank you," Merlin said. "I feel so much better."

"Artemis's and Guinevere's life is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second." Merlin groaned and got up. Arthur continued riding.

* * *

With Gwen and Artemis

* * *

"Where are they taking us?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I thought we were heading to Valde, but this isn't the right way. We're going too far west." They approached a town filled with bandits, bounty hunters, and the like. It was a disgusting place filled with sin. Artemis and Gwen were both guarded heavy by the guards.

"Lancelot?" Gwen muttered in surprise at one of the men fighting in the streets. He looked at Artemis and Gwen before they were both pushed into a dank, dirty in.

"Who's Lancelot?" Artemis asked.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"So Lancelot's your lover?"

"No… I mean I care about him, but we're not… that's besides the point. What is he doing here?" she asked to herself. Artemis shrugged.

"When you're a nomad, you wander from place to place." There was a tap on the window. They both looked out it. Something hit the window causing a tap again. Artemis and Gwen looked out the window. There stood her Lancelot. Gwen opened the window.

"Gwen, I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you."

"I thought my eyes were deceiving me," Gwen said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "This is not a place you should be."

"We've been kidnapped. Someone's paid the bandits to bring my friend Artemis to them."

"Hi," Artemis said with a wave. "I'm Artemis."

"I will help you escape," Lancelot said.

"Not here," Artemis said. "You must wait. This town is filled with too many people willing to kill for the right amount of money." Lancelot nodded.

"I will get you both out, I promise."

"You are an honorable man," Artemis said. Artemis sat back and allowed Lancelot and Gwen to speak. She did not intrude. That would be rude. Instead, she went to sleep and remember.

* * *

Artemis stood in the hall. It was a few months after she had arrived. The Valde court was being convened, and of course Artemis was welcomed. Over the last few months she had gotten close with the nobility of Valde especially with Kael and Ava. Prince Peter stood close to her and Kael was by Peter's side. They were practically brothers. It was a bit annoying since Peter was a bit of a prat. "We are signing a peace agreement with our neighboring country, Helms," King Alexander said. There was clapping. "The war is over. We are at peace. Thank you to Lady Artemis," Alex said bowing to her. "You have convinced me that it's time that we settle are petty squabbles." Artemis bowed.

"My pleasure, sire," she replied. Not being a full member of the Servants yet had it's advantages. She could still interfere in monarchies. The court leaved the room, but Artemis stayed. Something else was about to happen. Something important. She grabbed Kael's arm. He stopped and looked at her. She nodded to a tall dark haired man, who seemed to be frustrated. Kael understood and grabbed Peter. They all watched as the next scene unfolded.

"Sir," the King's brother said. Since the first day Artemis never cared much for him. It was the same man who tried to convince Alex that she was an enemy. "You can't do this. War is profitable to us. It brings many jobs and much gold." Alex looked at him.

"At what cost John? The cost of people's lives? All the gold in the world is not worth that," he said.

"But Alex-"

"That's enough! There will be peace! I will not hear of your insolence!" Alex said.

"Of course, sire," he said bitterly bowing. He turned and left. Kael, Peter, and Artemis followed not long after.

* * *

With Merlin and Arthur

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur said. He poured water on him as he slept against a tree.

"Oh, what's happening?" he asked waking up and looking around. "Ah… Ah… How long was I asleep for?"

"Long enough," Arthur replied.

"Did you get some rest?"

"I couldn't sleep," Arthur said.

"I've never seen you like this," Merlin said sitting up, "about anyone."

"What're you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Artemis. You really care about her don't you?"

"What I care about is not wasting on more time talking. Let's get moving," Arthur said pulling his horse forward.

* * *

With Gwen and Artemis

* * *

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Artemis finally told Kendrick as they were being dragged from bed to continue their journey. They walked along the path. Lancelot was somewhere in the forest surrounding them. There were many, many men, but with Lancelot at least they stood a fighting chance, even if it was a slim one.

"We are taking you to the Ruins of Asvadar." Artemis paled.

"What?" she hissed.

"John will be meeting us there."

"What are the Ruins of Asvadar?" Gwen asked.

"A place of nightmare, a place of evil black magic. Some of the most powerful Dark Sorcerers have trained and lived there. They were all but flushed out by the organization, Servants of the World. Still… no one goes there now. Black magic still lingers." Artemis's eyes darted the forest. She saw Lancelot. Artemis looked at him. He raised his hand. That was the signal. Artemis took out two of the men by Gwen as Lancelot sprang into action fighting. "Get down!" Artemis yelled at Gwen. Artemis and Lancelot tried to fight, but there was simply too many. "Take Gwen and go!" Artemis yelled. "I have your back!" Lancelot hesitated before nodding. He grabbed Gwen and pulled her onto a horse before riding off fast. Artemis continued to fight.

"Fifteen of my men dead!" Kendrick yelled kicking a body. "Bind her!" He yelled. The men tied Artemis's hands behind her back. "Move on!" he yelled. Push any more and Kendrick would snap and probably kill Artemis for John. They rode on.

With Merlin and Arthur

Arthur held up a hand as they heard the sound of people talking. Slowly they crept closer. Arthur jumped out. Gwen and Lancelot were sitting there. Gwen was crying.

"Guinevere?" Arthur said confused. "Lancelot?" he said even more confused.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled. "They still have Artemis!" she said going to him.

"Where are they taking her?" Arthur asked.

"They said the Ruins of Asvadar. Artemis didn't look happy when they said that."

"The Ruins of… Lancelot take Gwen back to Camelot. Melin and I will go after Artemis."

"Arthur, bring her back," Gwen said.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

"I don't really enjoy being slammed against wall," Artemis said staring at the man in front of her. Lord John of Valde was known for his vicious temper. He had a hand to her throat, and he had already caused her head to bleed slamming her against the wall. They were in a secluded corridor. Artemis wouldn't let him have victory by showing him any pain.

"You little brat," he spat, "you think you can just come in here and change Valde for 'the better?'"

"Yes," Artemis said simply and calmly. "I am a Servant of the World. It's my job."

"You little-"

"John," Peter said entering the hallway. "Is there a problem?" He let go of Artemis.

"No, sire," he said bowing a little before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked. Artemis rubbed her throat.

"Yeah."

"Good cause I need my bedding washed, my floors scrubbed, my-"

"Oh my Gods! Shut the hell up Peter!" she said annoyed before walking away.

* * *

"Wake up!" someone snapped at her not aware that she was already halfway awake. They rode on again and finally the ruins came in sight. They were on a cliff against the sea. It looked exactly the same as the ruins in the south. Both were against the sea and both were large broken ruins made of marble. Artemis could feel the black magic pressing her as they entered. Artemis knew two reasons John would bring her here. One was that it was not far from a portal that lead to Valde, about three days hence, and two the building would prevent her from using magic and possibly could cause her physical harm. "He should be here in three day," Kendrick said. Artemis had three days to live.

* * *

With Merlin and Arthur

* * *

"So," Arthur said, "if we cut through the Tunnels of Andor, we'll be only a few miles from the Ruins of Asvadar." Both Merlin and Arthur looked at the Tunnels in front of them.

"Oh no," Merlin said looking at Arthur, "I know that face. I'm not going to like this am I? What's in the tunnels?"

"They're invested with Wildred."

"What are Wildred?"

"They're like giant," Arthur said using his hands. He hesitated looking at Merlin's face, "baby rats."

"Baby rats? That doesn't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh," Arthur said quickly.

"Maybe we should go up the mountains," Merlin said. Arthur gave Merlin his map before walking to a berry bush. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Wildred are completely blind. They hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries," Arthur said showing Merlin one, "can put them off the scent. So if we smear ourselves with them perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected." Arthur smeared himself with the berries, and Merlin started to as well.

"Oh, Oh," Merlin yelled. "These stink! Oh, they're really bad."

"Perhaps you prefer to be eaten alive."

"Uh pass me some more, would you?" Arthur picked some and smeared them all over Merlin's face.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the tunnels together. Arthur was in front with a touch to lead the way. Wildred could be heard all over. Merlin was very jumped.

"I just stepped on something!"

"That was my foot," Arthur informed him.

"Sorry." There was silence again as they continued walking. "How much further is it?"

"Sh," Arthur said. They heard another Wildred, and then they saw the shadow of it. Arthur grabbed Merlin's touch and put both of them out. "Wildred, coming this way." Merlin and him hid behind a rock. Arthur pulled out his sword. "Whatever happens," Arthur said as a Wildred approached, "keep completely still." The Wildred got in Merlin's face and sniffed him. Merlin kept still. It squealed for walking away. They both stood slowly.

* * *

"Sire," Artemis said to Alex, who sat in front of her. "The Sword of Magus is dangerous. You must trust me."

"You must understand, Artemis," Alex said, "it's a family heirloom."

"I do understand. I will only take it for a week tops. I need to remove the dangerous enchantments on it. You understand, don't you?"

"Sire," John said entering. He must have been eavesdropping. "I must object. She will use the sword. She only wants it for herself." Alex looked between John and Artemis.

"I trust her John. When will you leave?"

"After the ball," Artemis replied. Alex looked confused.

"I thought you were being courted by Kael."

"My job is to the world not to a single boy," Artemis said. Her face was serious. It was emotionless. Alex wondered whether she had any true emotions. It was like she held a mask at all times. Alex nodded.

"You may take it when you leave then." Artemis nodded.

"Thank you, sire." The gypsy turned on her heels and marched away leaving the King of Valde trying to understand her.

* * *

Artemis stared out the top window wondering what her fate would be. She was doomed. Who in Camelot would risk there lives for her?

* * *

With Merlin and Arthur

* * *

The two approached a river as they exited the tunnels. Arthur started to wash his face off as did Merlin.

"Gaia berries worked… hm?" Arthur said looking at one before throwing it in the river. Merlin froze.

"You didn't know if they worked?"

"Not for sure," Arthur said standing. Merlin jumped up.

"Now you tell me! Oh… oh what's that Wildred eating? Oh it's alright it's just Merlin," he said. Arthur seemed to find that amusing. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I shouldn't have risked your life like that."

"Well," Merlin said. "They do say love makes you do strange things."

"What're you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Artemis?" Arthur shook his head and turned away. "It's so obvious. A blind man can see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

"I can't!" Arthur said turning back around. "How can I admit that I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone!Or that she's the most incrdible person I've ever met! How can I admit that I don't know what I'll be if any harm comes to her!"

"Why can't you?"

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that… hurts too much." Merlin shook his head.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?"

"My father won't let my rescue a servant. Do you honestly think he would let me marry one?"

"You want to marry Artemis?" he asked surprised.

"No, no, I don't know!" Merlin held up his hands as a symbol of apology. "It's all talk and that's all it can ever be."

"When you're king, you can change that."

"I can't expect Artemis to wait for me. She deserves better than that."

"She feels as you do. She'll wait for you."

"We don't even know if she's still alive."

"No, she is. We will find her. Artemis doesn't die that easy."

"Come on. We have a long trek ahead of us. Oh and Merlin," Arthur said turning to him, "If you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

"More than you already do?"

"Yeah." Arthur turned back around and continued on the path.

"We could talk about your feelings while we walk," Merlin suggested.

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

Looking out at the crowd at the ball made Artemis nervous, but she would never show it. Kael was beside her trying to tell her something, and usually she would pay attention, but not tonight. John was missing. What would he do? Was John really as cold and heartless as she thought? If so, what would a man like that do to get power?" Artemis watched as John entered. She frowned. Kael's little sister, Ava, skipped over to her mother. Artemis had liked Ava since the day that they had met. She was just such a cute child. She had a fire in her. Unfortunately, it would be one that would probably die down as the years pass in the court. Her mother looked over to John before marching to him in a bit of a fit. Artemis frowned. John raised a sword and killed Aella. Artemis's eyes widen as the color of betrayal ran the ground. Everyone was screaming. Artemis pushed her way through the crowd. She pushed a panel on the wall and a passage opened up. She started pushing people through it trying to get everyone out she could.

"What about you?" Kael asked as she pushed Ava and him through.

"I need to get Peter out. Without him, the line will die. I will have failed." Artemis looked around. She saw Peter staring at Alex and John trying to decide what to do.

"Peter, get your arse in here," Artemis said.

"I will not let my Father die!" he said a little too loud.

"What is going on?" John boomed. He saw the passageway. "Kill them!" he yelled. Artemis threw Peter in the passage. The knights came running for them.

"Come on Artemis!" Kael yelled. Artemis looked at him. Pain was covered in her face. She slammed the passage shut with her outside of it. They would not be able to get in. The knights missed her. She snapped one neck and pulled off his sword. She killed the other three that was surrounding her with much ease. They dropped dead in time for Artemis to see John take off Alex's head. Artemis ran to him, and the fight between the two began, but even Artemis could not beat an unbeatable sword. It was clash after clash, and even though she was more skillful than him. He was winning. It was the sword. Artemis knew one trick that he didn't. Artemis stopped fighting and allowed the sword to bury itself into her side. Artemis pulled her sword back and plunged it into John's stomach. They both fell to the ground pulling their swords out of each other. Artemis slowly back away to the passage, but John grabbed her foot. He was on his hands and knees, but somehow he was still in better condition than Artemis. He could still fight; she could not.

"I swear to you gypsy I will find you and I will do worse than kill you. You took my victory," he said. Artemis kicked him in the face.

"And I'd do it again!" She pushed open the tunnel. She managed to stumble to nearly the end of the passage when the pain started setting in. It felt like someone was burning her from the inside out like they were tearing off the muscles around her stomach. She had never felt anything like it.

* * *

Artemis woke up. What the hell was she doing? She had to at least try to get out. She was going to sit her like a usless little girl Artemis worked on trying to get the binds from her hands off. Magic in here was out of the question, so instead she was trying to get them off by rubbing the rope against a nearby ledge when no one was looking. For the most part, she was left alone in a segregated room in the ruins. Guards were outside her room and spread throughout the ruin. If she could just get the rope off…

* * *

"The best way in undetected is by scaling the walls," Arthur said looking at the twenty men in front of the entrance.

"Maybe there's another way in," Merlin suggested.

"Why don't you go ask them? I'm sure if you ask nicely they'll hand Artemis over to you."

* * *

"You really are completely useless aren't you Merlin?" Arthur asked as Merlin nearly slipped trying to climb the tower.

"It's harder than it looks," Merlin said nearly slipping again. Arthur continued and Merlin watched him. "Oh, now you're just showing off!" They finished making there way up the tower. Two men sat there playing cards.

"You distract them," Arthur said. "I'll knock them out."

"How do I distract them?" Arthur nodded.

"Well-" Arthur shoved him into the room. The two bandits looked at him.

"What're you doing there?" one asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said circling to the far end of them room so they ended up in front of the entrance. "Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Vale of Danaria?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no one." Arthur appeared behind them. "It's him you need to worry about," he said pointing to Arthur. They turned around. Arthur punched one in the face and slammed the other to a wall.

"Where is she?" Arthur said terrifying the man.

"W-who?" he stumbled.

"The girl you captured, Artemis. Where is she?"

"She's uh.. She's uh.." Arthur slammed his against the wall. "She's in a room in the northeast side of the ruins." Arthur knocked him out. Arthur and Merlin dressed in their clothes.

"That actually worked pretty well," Merlin said proud of himself.

* * *

There was a loud bang against Artemis's door. She hurried and cut the last of the rope on her hands before quickly undoing the knots on the rope on her feet. She stood ready to fight as the door opened.

"Are you wearing a dress?" Arthur said in surprise.

"Arthur!" she yelled both surprised and happy. She threw her arms around him and then saw Merlin. "Merlin!" She threw her arms around him too.

"Time to leave," Arthur said realizing that more bandits had realized what was happening and was now running after them. They ran down the hall, and as they did as dark glow caught her eye. Artemis skidded to halt. "Now's not the time for sight seeing," Arthur warned.

"I'm a Servant of the World first, Arthur!" Artemis informed him. She entered the room and looked at the black crystal ball. It practically called to her. Artemis pulled off the cloak she was wearing and covered the ball in it. Bandits entered the room.

"You just had to make this more difficult?"

"Yes!" Artemis yelled. Artemis looked around. Her eyes spotted a tunnel. "This way!" she yelled shoving Arthur and Merlin down a small square hole in the wall. Artemis threw herself in the hole and found herself down practically a mud slid. She slipped down. She hadn't expect to end where it did. It led right off the cliff. It threw her in the air and after a twenty foot drop, she plunged into the water. Being a sad swimmer and carrying a crystal ball weighing over 20 pounds did not help Artemis. She was doing nothing but drowning. She tried to kick to the surface but failed and slowly ran out of energy and air. Things slowly turned black…


	19. In Which Servants Of The World Appear

Hm... I am really critical of my work recently. I do not like this one. I mean i like parts of it, and I like the idea of it, but I just think I wrote it awfully. *smacks head against desk* Oh well, I really just do not have the patience to rewrite it. Anyway yup, next few are episode chapters which just equally suck. blah. oh yeah, Happy Labor Day. =D no school, that's all I care about.

* * *

"Er… my head," Artemis said sitting up. Crystals of various colors glowed on the ceiling above her and on the floor in the corners lighting the room. It looked like a cave that she was sitting in. There were numerous beds in the room. All of them were sheeted with white sheets.

She recognized the room as an infirmary for the Servants of the World. She wasn't sure why or how she got there, but she was there and she needed to find Arthur and Merlin to make sure they were alright. Artemis scouted to the edge of her bed. She was no longer in the blue dress, but rather in a loose robe. Artemis stumbled out of the door into on of the hallway like tunnels.

"Ah, Ambrosine," someone said. Artemis turned to her left. A women was walking down the hall. She was wearing an all green dress that stopped to her knees and had no sleeves. She had long brown hair. Arthur and Merlin were walking on either side of her.

"Ah, Althea," Artemis said meeting her halfway through the hallway. "What happened?"

"You nearly drowned. If Arthur, here, hadn't risked his life, you would have." Artemis looked at Arthur.

"I believe I owe you a thank you," she said. She turned her attention back to Althea. "But… why are we here of all places?"

"You really shouldn't mess with magical objects that you know nothing about," Althea said. "That crystal ball was very dark magic, Amber. You're lucky it didn't kill you."

"What is it?" Althea laughed.

"Do you honestly think I know? The Grand Master wouldn't tell me. You'll have to ask them yourself."

"And Arthur and Merlin?"

"They've been standard class 3 clearance."

"Ah, understood."

"Your room is untouched if you'd like to change."

"Oh, yes, I suppose I will. Thank you." She looked at Arthur and Merlin. "I don't care what you do. You may follow or you may not." They decided to follow her down a few hallways until the appeared in a hallway clad in blue. Artemis took the key that was her trunk's and unlocked the door with it. They entered. The room was cluttered with books, papers, a various amount of jars with everything you can think of in them, and weaponry. It was decorated in blue and green. Several candle were scattered throughout the room. Artemis swiped one of the nearby mahogany tables. Dust came off it. Artemis rubbed her fingers in disgust.

"When Althea said that no one has been here she really meant it." Artemis walked to her small bed in the corner of the room. On top was two sets of clothes, one was an evening gown the other was a normal set of clothes. In between the two was a scroll. Artemis opened it and read quickly:

Ambrosine,

The clothes on your right are for regular wear while you are here. The clothes on your left is for your dinner with the Masters this evening. All of them. They expect you at seven. Merlin and Arthur will also be attending. They already know this. Teach them what you can before tonight so they don't make complete yapilars of themselves. Good luck and see you tonight.

~Master Saoirse

Artemis set down the note with a smile remembering her old master. It's been too long. Artemis took the clothes on the right and went behind a screen to dress.

"What did the note say?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing important. It was just telling me we'll going to go to dinner tonight."

"Yeah, Arthur and I got the same note."

"I'm aware. It said that too." Artemis stepped out from behind the screen. She was wearing blue of course. It was a dress that like Althea was short only reaching above her knees. It had sleeves that went to her mid forearm. There was a thin black belt around the middle emphasizing her body a little more. She had black suede boots on. Artemis pulled her hair up before picking up a small crystal necklace and putting it around her neck. "There," she said happily. "And now for an education on the Servants of the World. Everyone should be in training right now. Come on," she said. She walked to the door. Athur and Merlin followed. They went deeper down the tunnels until they reached a large open room. There was hundreds of people inside. They aged from about 4 to 40. Some were lounging against the wall or on seat shaped rocks. Others were training in martial arts or weaponry. Some were reading and studying. Some were chatting away.

"AMBER!" A girl ran to Artemis and tackled her.

"Aditi!" Artemis yelled as the young brunette squeezed Artemis tight. They were both on the floor now. "Couldn't you just have hugged me?"

"Forget hugs! I'm tackling you!"

"So you've finally come back?" a boy behind the girl said. Artemis laughed and stood with Aditi.

"Hi, Amadi. How's everything been?"

"Boring without you," Aditi said.

"You exaggerate," Artemis said.

"She doesn't," Amadi said. "It really was. How have you been?"

"Um… not bored actually. There's always something in Camelot. Speaking of… this is my brother, Merlin," Merlin waved. "And Arthur, he's not important."

"Thanks Artemis. You think you'd be a little more grateful. I did save your life."

"Nope." Amadi and Aditi looked at each other.

"You're not by chance Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot?"

"I am," he said. Aditi giggled.

"Oh, Amber. Always playing with the prophecies." Artemis grinned.

"Well," Artemis said, "I have to educate this two bumbling idiots. We're having dinner with the Masters tonight."

"Which ones?" Aditi asked.

"All of them." Aditi and Amadi looked at her in a bit of shock.

"Wow, good luck with that."

"It'll be fine."

"She's right," Amadi said. "The Masters always favored, Amber, as have I," he said with a smile. It lit up his green eyes.

"Give it up, Amadi," Aditi said. "She's a 456. You're a 302."

"Are you two the ones who made up that ridiculous point system?" Arthur asked. Aditi laughed and nodded.

"Why?"

"I am a 89."

"No, you went up," Artemis informed him, "for rescuing me I moved you to 94."

"Rescuing you is only worth 5 points?"

"Of course not. You went down after you lied to me about dinner, and then you slowly recovered, and not you're a 94." Arthur laughed slightly.

"You are ridiculous."

"I know," she said. "Okay… education… I'm getting distracted. Come." Arthur and Merlin followed at one side while Aditi and Amadi were on the other side. "Okay, so there are different fractions here. They are separated by color. You can tell what fraction they are in based on the color they wear. Each represent their personality. First are the Whites." In one corner whispering among themselves were the whites. They all wore white. "They believe that life is necessary. They believe we must not interfere with the lives of those outside the organization. Their opposite is the Blacks." In an opposite corner sat the blacks. They were staring at Artemis's group with hate and disgust. "They believe all who do wrong must be purged from society. They must be killed. They believe we must be the leaders of the human race or we are doomed. The browns," who were sitting in the center of the room were observing plants in jars, "believe in the power of the earth. As long as the earth is respected, they don't care for the squabbles of men. The reds are loving. They believe that none should be killed and we should love each other. It's rather annoying." The reds were staring at the group. The girls were giggling as they stared at the boys. The Red boys were staring at the girls with smirks. Artemis rolled her eyes. Reds were annoying. "The greens are healers. They believe like the reds that none should be killed. They believe in rehabilitation." The greens were all around healing those from the training. "The Yellows believe in happiness. As long as people are happy there is no reason to interfere." The yellow were resting against the wall. They looked like happy, peaceful people. "The purple's believe in royalty. They believe if you are born royalty that you have every right to rule, and nothing can change that."

"I like them," Arthur said.

"You would," Artemis muttered. The purples were staring at Arthur. When he looked their way, they bowed. Arthur nodded. "Last, is the blues like me, Aditi, and Amadi. We are… the rarest fraction. We are freedom. We don't fit in one category. We are a mix and proud of it. I have beliefs similar to all them as does Aditi and Amadi. We are the only three blues here. There are a few others, but for the most part it is just us… and Master Gwydion and Master Saoirse."

"Still," Aditi said, "We're the strongest faction."

"True," Artemis said. "We are."

"The other fractions are nice. The reds are too touchy though. The darks are too sinister. The Whites couldn't care less, but other than that the others are kind."

"Amber exaggerates. The dark despise us and… not many like Amber as a person," Aditi said with a shrug.

"Why do you call her that?" Arthur asked.

"What?"

"Why do you call Artemis, Amber?"

"It's short for Ambrosine. All of us have different names than what the outside uses. My real name is Shannon," Aditi giggled. "But of course I never really felt like a Shannon. Aditi means freedom." Aditi giggled again. "Ambrosine is the feminine version of Ambrose. Ambrose means immortal." Aditi giggled again. "Ambrose was the name of the founder of the Servants of the World. No one but Amber's been named after him."

"And it's a deep honor for that name to chose me," Artemis said.

"The name chose you?" Artemis smiled slightly.

"We don't choose are names nor does anyone. It is embedded in us like a code. The Masters know your true name when they see you."

"It's part of the reason not many like Amber," Amadi said. "People believe that the Masters treat Artemis better than the rest. Not that they're wrong. They do treat Amber like she's special." Artemis smiled. "But then again you deserve it. You've mastered things that most wouldn't without 50 years of training."

"You flatter me, Amadi," Artemis teased. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six."

"Damn. Okay, just a few more things you two should know. When you walk in the hall, you are expected to circle around the table passing each master and greeting them. First is Master Dmitri. He will shake your hand. His hands are dirty so fair warning. Next is Master Kyne. He will probably bow to Arthur and simply nod to you Merlin. Next is Master Jovita. She will be happy to meet you. Hug you both. Accept it. Next is Master Amorina. She will full on kiss you. It's how she is. She'll say something about how cute your are or whatever and you will thank you and tell her she's very beautiful and move on. Next is Master Galen. He seems big and intimidating, but he not. He's funny and will give you a warm hug. He'll laugh, probably make a joke. He's amazing, and sings horribly loud and off-key when he's drunk. He'll make a comment about your bone structure or something. Move on. Master Eleanor is next. When you greet her, she will simply give you her hand. Kiss it. Move on. Next is Master Tynan. He's an ass. He'll just give you a curt nod and a glare. Return the nod, move on. Next is my master, Master Saoirse. I don't know what she'll do. She's insane. Last is Master Gwydion. He will bow. Bow back. Turn and go to the other side of the table and find the spot with your name on a little note on the plate. Understand?"

"Uh… can you repeat that?" Merlin asked.

"No. I have to go get ready for this stupid dinner. Do not make a fool of me or yourselves," she warned before turning around and leaving.

* * *

The dinning hall was quite a feat. It was huge with one long table. The Masters were all seated on one side. A chandelier made of crystal hung from the ceiling above the table. The floor were made of marble and the seats seemed to be made of gold as were the plates and silverware. Arthur and Merlin were seated. There was one spot open at the right of master Gwydion and the left of Arthur for Artemis. Everything went like Artemis said. Master Saoirse simply smiled at them and shook both their hands.

"You're student is late Saoirse," Master Tynan said. He was of the black fraction. It was clear by his all black clothes that matched his features.

"Announcing, Lady Ambrosine," a servant said.

"Just on time, Tynan," Saoirse said. She was a pretty woman, who although looked nothing like Artemis with blonde hair and brown eyes, somehow reminded Arthur and Merlin of Artemis. The servant opened the door. Artemis entered, but she was practically unrecognizable to Arthur and Merlin. She wore a long blue gown. The dress fit Artemis like a glove. It was a deep blue that matched and lit up her eyes. It showed just enough skin without being inappropriate. It was a simple dress, but one that made her look stunning. Her hair had been done and there was a circlet around her head. She held herself like a Lady. She approached each master, and did the same thing Arthur and Merlin did. She reached Master Saoirse.

"You look stunning. I am very jealous," she teased before hugging her.

"It's been too long," Artemis said.

"You've been busy. One cannot deny that." Artemis nodded before moving on. Master Gwydion did not bow to her. He kissed her on both cheeks.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Gwydion. You humble me." Arthur jumped up as she approached and pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you, Arthur." She sat. Arthur pushed in her chair before sitting.

"A boy with chivalry now that's refreshing," Saoirse said.

"Still no luck with finding a husband," Artemis teased as they were served a small course first.

"Well, Amber, dearest. Not all of us has your charm."

"Charm?" Arthur said. "I believe you're mistaken her with a different Artemis." Saoirse laughed as did a few other Masters.

"You're lucky boy that she doesn't pull the shit she does with us," Master Galen said. Artemis was right. He was intimidating. He was a huge man both in weight and stature. He had a long red beard and hair. He had a booming laugh. "She's different around each of us. She knows how to play people, and sometimes it's frustrating, but you've got to admire it."

"I don't play you, Galen," Artemis said. "I just… rebuild myself every few minutes." Some of the masters snickered.

"Yes like that time you told me that you had the urge to heal, and then let me go on a lecture about healing. Then at the end, you thanked me and ran off. I later discovered you stole gold from my pocket." Some of the masters laughed.

"That's a disgrace," Master Tynan said drinking from his goblet.

"Lighten up, Tynan," Galen said. "She was a child."

"And she is still a child and yet you all treat her like she's a master of the arts."

"Do you have a problem with my student?" Saoirse said standing. "You stupid galfemire."

"Really, Saoirse, I'm not in the mood for your gibberish today," he replied.

"Look, just because your student wasn't chosen doesn't mean my student is defective. If you have problem with her, you say it to my face. Not hers. Are we understood?" Tynan looked at Saoirse.

"That's the problem with you blues. You always think that you're better than everyone and you never know what personality to expect. Just like your student there," Kynan said. "She's arrogant, disrespectful, ignorant, unintelligent, uncommitted, indecisive, emotional, unreliable, weak, selfish, and thoughtless." Before Saoirse could response, Arthur beat her to it. He stood fuming. Artemis tried to pull him back to his seat, but he wouldn't.

"How dare you," Arthur said disgusted. "Artemis may have flaws, but she none of those things at least not in the way you speak them. In fact, she is the exact opposite. She's wise, thoughtful, intelligent, strong, reliable, committed, decisive… and so much more than bitter old fool like you could ever be. And yes, she can be disrespectful, but she only speaks her mind and that makes her courageous."

"You forget your place, Prince. You are nothing but an ant to us. A little pawn in our game." It was Master Eleanor, who was a tall woman with a blank face, dull brown hair, and plain hazel eyes, who spoke this time. "Don't tell me you are in love with her, because boy if you are get out now. You are nothing to her. You are pawn. She is changing you to the vision that we want you to be. She knows how to play your mind. It is what she is good at. It may seem like she cares, but she does not. It is a lie." Before either could react Master Amorina, a petit woman with red hair and green eyes, spoke.

"I see you're still bitter, Eleanor. So bitter that you want to ruin the relationship between Prince Arthur and Amber. You were always were this way. You don't think it's fair that she gets to be free to her emotions while you are barred from such luxuries." Eleanor looked at Amorina bitterly before both White and Black both started to argue back.

"I believe," Gwydion said, "that we all must relax. Let us talk of pleasanter things." They fell silent. "How are you, Amber?" Master Gwydion asked.

"I am fine, Master. Thank you. How are you?"

"Content," he replied. "Do you like Camelot?" Artemis laughed.

"There is never a dull moment, sir." Gwydion chuckled.

"I remember my youth in Camelot."

"Sir?" Artemis asked. "Did you grow up in Camelot?"

"Many years ago I called Camelot my home, my dear. It is so far gone, but still lies in my heart. Camelot has always been that way. Leaving a lasting impression on those who visit, and you will be no different. Even when you move on from Camelot, you will still think of it now and again as I do." Artemis nodded.

"Camelot… is the first place I've called home since Valde. It's a rare event, and one that makes me… happy," she said.

"You look happier," Jovita noted. Jovita was an average woman with hay colored hair and bright, happy blue eyes.

"Healthier too," Galen added. Amorina giggled.

"What are you giggling at, Amorina?" Saoirse asked eyeing the curly haired blonde.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in love." Artemis laughed as she picked up her goblet and took a sip.

"Now there's a thought," she said placing the goblet back on the table. "Since when do I meet any decent men?" she asked.

"Still impossible to tame," Galen teased.

"Always," she replied.

"Arthur," Gwydion asked changing the subject for Artemis's sake. She may have seemed relaxed, but he knew that this topic was making her tense.

"Yes?" he asked looking at Master Gwydion slightly surprised that the leader addressed him so familiarly.

"Hm… you look like your mother," he said after a moment of observing him.

"You knew my mother?" Arthur asked.

"She was a great friend to me. I am sorry to hear of her death. She was a kind, caring woman. A woman I am proud to have known. I know your father as well however we had a falling out around the time of the Great Purge. He believed sorcery should be demolished; I believe that sorcery should help maintain our balance. No doubt you were brought up to believing sorcery should be demolished and I do not wish to argue about that. I understand why your father thinks it is so evil. There are many who seek it for evil uses, and that's the Servants of the World's job. To get rid of those who cause humanity to suffer." The plates were removed and the next dish was served.

"Then, my father knows of you? Of the Servants of the World?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes, monarchs know of us, but only when they are crown king or queen or emperor or empress or any form of leader of a large group of people."

"How does one become a Servant of the World?"

"There are many ways, but mainly we seek them out. We seek out certain people. We seek out those with abilities, those with interesting lineages, those who could cause problems in the future, or those who are written about in certain prophecies. Amber," he said nodding to Artemis, "falls under all of these categories. I'm sure you've noticed she's a very talented person. She is both skilled in mental and physical warfare, but she also knows how to comfort a person and much of the times she knows what to say to a person to gain trust, love, fear, loyalty, any emotion. It is a valuable and rare talent. She is able to evoke any emotion that she chooses. That is to say it is hard to tell what she truly fells and how she truly is. However, I believe deeply that Amber… or Artemis if you will, does care about Camelot more any other place. In the depths of her heart, she would even defy us to protect you."

"Master?" Artemis asked. He smiled at her.

"That's right. I am the Master. I still see straight through you as I always have." Artemis was silent while he spoke. "I consider you my own student, Amber. I consider you like family to me."

"Master… thank you… for… for everything… when I was a child you… gave me a chance. You gave me my life. I… could not be this way if it was not for you." Gwydion shook his head.

"Your Light was always there, my dear. It was just a matter of showing you. You were always a child meant for greatness. Now you are a woman meant for greatness. Your life will be filled with happiness, love, hope, trust, faith. There will be sorrow and pain, but who's life does not have that."

"I would like to be believe that."

"Are you perhaps… hopeless?" he asked. Artemis stared at Master Gwydion. His dulled down, faded and yet piercing eyes bored into her. She spoke careful not to trip up on her words.

"I believe that… I will never be normal and… what I want is unachievable… I loved Kael," she said with a sad smile, "but he's dead. Everyone I care about… seems to die in the end whether it's because of something I did or not. I am cursed to live my life alone." She sighed. "I wish… it was different, but all the Masters of Life and Death end up alone in the end. There was time that all I wanted out of life was to fall in love; get married; have a bunch little brats; have a small shop in a quiet village; and die happily. That's not my destiny. My destiny is apparently great, but the sad thing is I don't want greatness. All people want glory and honor and greatness. They want riches and power and large castles. Every little girl wants to marry that knight in shining armor who rescues them from some 'boring' life. They want to marry prince charming. Every person but me. I could be happy with a ramshackle, little hut that's falling apart with no money as long as I was with someone I love, but… that's not enough… to love another… for me… it… just… hurts. They'll never know me, not real me. I'm forced to hide who I am. To know I can never fully share my life with another just tears me apart."

"You don't believe in love anymore? At least not for you?" Amorina said. Artemis laughed slightly.

"I really wish I could say yes, but that feeling of being torn and worn and hurt is nothing compared to love. Love is something so odd, so different, so marvelous that I would gladly take all the suffering and all the pain in the world for just one kiss from a man who loves me and who I love in return. I have given up on the idea of a love that lasts. I don't see the point if it won't last, if it can't be," she admitted. "My head says who cares, but my heart says… you do stupid. I can tell myself over and over that I will never love, but I cannot control my heart."

"You truly are poetic," Arthur replied. Artemis looked to him and smiled.

"I told you I was. I actually wasn't lying that time," she teased.

"Very wise," Gwydion noted. She looked to Master Gwydion and began speaking a different language so Arthur nor Merlin would pick it up.

"Why did you bring Arthur and Merlin here?" she asked. "Be honest." Gwydion was silent for a moment. His hands in front of him on the table and his fingertips together seeming to think carefully..

"Your destiny is closely tied to Arthur's," he replied in the same language. "He is part of you as you are of him. I just wished to meet the man you would leave the Servants of the World for." Artemis stared, but she laughed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't leave the organization," she said.

"You will. It has been foreseen. I can tell you love him."

"No, I don't," she replied chuckling.

"You deny it even to yourself. I understand, but you can't hide from yourself forever. You will have to admit eventually. There is a Light in you… that wasn't there before. Love does that."

"I don't love him. I care about him, but I do not love, Arthur. He's Arthur," she said as if it were that simple. Gwydion changed the subject.

"As for Emrys, I would like to see how strong his magic truly is. It is even stronger than yours, Amber. That's interesting."

"My brother is strong."

"It appears so. We debated making him one of us as well, but to interfere in his destiny was wrong. He must learn magic on his own."

"Yes, Master." The last course was set in front of them. It was a bit of chitchat here and there, but nothing like the beginning of the meal. There was still much laughter and talking. Artemis was very comfortable around the Masters. She laughed a lot more than usual, and it didn't escape the notice of Arthur and Merlin. The dinner ended and all present company rose. They left the hall and they all went their separate ways. Artemis, Merlin, and Arthur walked together. They were staying in the guest quarters in the Blue Hallway.

"Well, that was… interesting," Merlin said. Artemis laughed.

"The masters are well um… interesting."

"You um… your really um… comfortable around them," Merlin said. Artemis looked at him.

"Of course."

"Well… I mean you just seem… happier here," Merlin said. Artemis smiled.

"I am happy here."

"Then why did you leave?" Arthur asked. Artemis smiled sadly.

"I realized that home shouldn't be made here. It should be made elsewhere. So I searched for home for many years."

"Did you find it?" Arthur asked.

"I found that… home isn't a tangible thing. It's a feeling you get when you realize you are surround by those you love and care for. To call a place home is to have memories there and a future. Camelot is home for me now. I'm happy there."

"You seem happier here, though." Artemis sighed.

"I am more open here, because well I can say whatever I want without thinking of the consequences. One day, I believe Camelot will be like that, but for now… I have to watch what I say. If I say something about me believing that Uther shouldn't king or something along those lines I could be executed. Uther does not like to be challenge, which is stupid to say the least. He should accept criticism. Sorry…," she said with a smile, "I'll shut my mouth about my opinions on your father."

"You have a right to your opinion," Arthur replied. Artemis reached her door.

"Well, good night boys," she said. "I believe we are leaving not tomorrow, but the day after back to Camelot before Uther sends an army after Arthur."

"Night," they both said as she entered her room.

* * *

The following day, Artemis was no where to be seen. She was in her room or the training room or the dining hall in which Merlin and Arthur ate nor anywhere that Arthur or Merlin knew about. Aditi and Amadi wasn't sure where she was either. They argued about where she would be.

"In the Hall of Prophecies?" Amadi asked.

"No," Aditi said. "She doesn't have clearance to go in there. You know that. I bet she's with Master Gwydion."

"Yeah, that's true. He would be at the Spiritual Oasis meditating, but also check to library. She does love the library. Or she could be with Saoirse at the cliffs. How about this, I'll show Arthur to the Spiritual Oasis and you can show Merlin to the library? I'll head to the cliffs after I drop Arthur off. We'll meet up in training room?"

"Deal," Aditi said. They finished breakfast before Arthur and Merlin went their separate way. Amadi went quickly through the halls until there were all the was on the east side of the caves. They stopped at a round door.

"It's through here," Amadi said. "It's pretty big. So you'll have to look around. I'll see in the training room." Amadi left. Arthur opened the door and stepped in. Inside a waterfall fell into a lake. A huge forest of colorfully leaved trees stretched out into the open top of the cave. There was no ceiling to this cave. It was surprisingly warm. Arthur pulled his jacket off and left it on the ground before walking across a small wooden bridge that went over a stream. Arthur walked across the ground. He went among the trees looking between them for Artemis. Instead as he reached the middle of the forest, he saw Gwydion sitting crisscross on carved rock in the middle of the ground. His eyes were closed, and he was meditating. Arthur was about to turn and leave him, but Gwydion spoke.

"You are looking for Artemis?" Gwydion asked.

"Yes… sir," Arthur said adding the last part. He knew that treating this man with the utmost respect was the right thing to do.

"She is not here. She is on her own in a different meditation chamber."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "She just disappeared."

"Sit," Gwydion said nodding to the rock across from him. Arthur did as he said. "Artemis is making an attempt to clear her head. She might not show it, but the dinner last night caused her much distress."

"Why?"

"She is always trying to please everyone."

"She shouldn't have to."

"I agree," Gwydion said. "But it is who she is. She wants everyone to be happy."

"I know."

"Do you?" Gwydion asked. "Do you truly know Artemis?" Arthur was silent. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"Some days…," Arthur said, "I think I do. Others I know I don't. I know she hides a lot from me, and it takes a lot more than a little coaxing to get her to open up to me. I know that I don't truly know her."

"Do you want to?"

"I do."

"Then allow me to tell you of the beginning," Gwydion said. "The first day Artemis entered the Servants as a student and the day she was considered one of us…"

* * *

The Masters stood in the Caves of Vetus. They looked no different than he did on this day. They were awaiting a new charge. Gwydion knew many things, but he wasn't sure whom he was waiting for. He felt it was important though. He stood and there was a slight flash. Across from him, a few yards away a young girl stood. She was pale with dark hair and cold eyes. She held part of a candle. Above her, Gwydion could see her true name, Ambrosine, a name that Gwydion would never forget. It was a girl, who would become a woman who in many prophecies would become a dark, twisted creature.

"Can… can you help me?" the girl asked scared. The Masters stared. Gwydion knew the answer they must give.

"I am sorry child," Amorina said. "We cannot. You are too far gone." Ambrosine shook her head slow at first and then furiously.

"Please," she begged. "Please! I'm scared! I'm so scared! Help me! Please!" She was crying, begging for them to do something. Her eyes flashed gold and she let out a scream of pain before she collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball, her hands over her eyes. She rocked back and forth. She was crying.

"We can't just leave her like that!" Saoirse yelled. "She needs us!" she yelled at Gwydion. He knew she spoke the truth.

"This thing is meant for evil!" Tynan yelled.

"She's a human being!" Saoirse yelled back, but the Masters were all against her. However, it was Gwydion who had the final say.

"Bring her to the Blocking Room," he said to Galen. Galen nodded and picked up the girl. He brought her followed by Saoirse and Gwydion to a small room that was plain with no light in it. Galen set her down. She stopped crying. She looked around confused before she skidded to a corner and cowered there. Gwydion pulled a hand mirror for his robes. "Use this. Meditate with it. You have to stay in her alone for month. If you cannot do that-"

"No," she said. "I will do anything to gain control over these nightmares." Gwydion nodded. He closed the door to the room leaving the girl alone hoping it wasn't a mistake.

* * *

"She was left alone in a small, dark room and entire month?" Arthur said in disbelief.

"She had to be. It would have worked no other way," Gywdion replied. "But there are affects to all magic. Having Artemis heal with that mirror wiped her emotions clean. She was blank, and I'm afraid that the Servants did not care. We thought the fact that she was blank was a good thing. She was easier to work with. She absorbed information better. We taught her everything, but did bother to instill her emotions back in her. It was like we forgot. We taught her manners, fighting, languages, culture, weaponry, martial arts, everything. We taught how to use emotions to get to others. We taught her how to tell what someone is feeling, but we never taught her how to feel again. Finally, we felt she was ready and we sent her off. Each time she came back after a mission, she was different. She had gained some more light, some emotion, but it wasn't until Valde that it was noticeable. What you don't understand, Arthur, is that if Valde hadn't fallen… you would have met the more emotionless side of her. The side that only served us, but when Valde fell… something changed. I don't know what changed her. I know for a fact the day before the ball she was still the same. She planned to leave Valde and Kael behind once it was all over just like after every other mission, but it was after she was hurt that something changed. It's a mystery even to me. Her emotion were back… all of them… maybe not strongly… but they grew as she traveled with Ava and Kael, and now you… you have changed her deeply in a way no one has. To be able to touch her life like that. I thank you. You have made her a better person."

"She has made me a better person as well." Gwydion nodded. "

"This is a good thing. How can you hope to be a good king if you are not a good person?"

"She said that… she has to leave when I become King," Arthur said. "She said it's her job."

"Artemis thinks she knows all, but we have not told her everything. We have not told her the part she will play in Camelot's rising. We have hidden that from her."

"Why?"

"No one should know to much of their own destiny." Gwydion opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. "Be careful. Do not overstep your bounds when it comes to Artemis. She has never been patient when it comes to some matters." Arthur nodded. "Go out this door and go the left. You will soon hit a door. Artemis will be there."

"Thank you," Arthur said bowing.

"Take care of her young monarch. She needs it more than you know." Arthur left the Oasis and went to the left. He hit a plain looking door. He knocked gently.

"Enter," Artemis's voice said. Arthur entered. Artemis sat in the middle of the room. She was in the same sitting position as Master Gwydion was in. The room was filled with hundreds of lit candles. "What would you like, Arthur?"

"How did you know it was me?" Arthur asked.

"I know the sound of your footsteps well," she replied.

"I was just speaking to Gwydion."

"Were you?" she asked.

"I want to know… what changed? What made you stay with Kael? What made you feel again?" Arthur asked. That question seemed to unsettle her. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"That is a personal question."

"It is," he admitted. Artemis stared.

"I had a dream… a vision… really."

"Of what?"

"What my life could have been. I saw exactly what I needed to."

"And what was that?" Arthur asked.

"I saw my children, my life. I was happy. I knew I was dying as I watched this vision, and I was scared. I realized how much I trul wanted that life. When I awoke I realized what a fool I had been. There is… this idea that those who are ruled by their emotions are fools, but those who believe that are wrong. Those with no emotions at all are the fools. They can search the whole world to find some sort of self-gratification, but they will never find it. They will always feel empty, because they have nothing to feel. I suddenly became aware of this. I knew Kael loved me, and… I didn't care until I realized what I had to loose. If I had not followed the path I did… I would not be who I am today. Being selfish is better that being selfless. Trust me on that. Being selfless… causes you to be cold and withdrawn. It causes you to not care about others feelings towards you. If I had died back then… it wouldn't have mattered to me. I didn't care, and I didn't care who I would have hurt leaving this world. Now I do. Now I actually care for people instead of just caring about what affect a person would have on the kingdom."

"I'm glad you changed," Arthur said. "I would not have you any other way than the way you are now." Artemis smiled gently. She stood.

"Ah, thanks Arthur. I would have change everything about you," she teased. Arthur laughed.

"Ah, thanks, Artemis."

"You're welcome," she laughed. "Let's go meet up with the others. It's my last day here. I probabl won't be back for , Arthur and Artemis walked out of the room.

* * *

"Take care," Master Saoirse said hugging Artemis. Arthur, Merlin, and Artemis were standing in front of the cave entrance. It wasn't the Caves of Vetus, but more of a branch hideout known as the Caves of Elry. "You are like a daughter to me. Don't be afraid of what you feel."

"I will attempt not to be." Saoirse looked at Merlin.

"Practice," she said simply, "Fulfill your duty." Merlin nodded.

"I will." They shook hands. Saoirse looked at Arthur.

"You really are a stupid yalumek."

"What?" Arthur asked. Realization dawned on him. "Artemis picked up gibberish from you?"

"She was worse when she was younger," Saoirse admitted. She stared at Arthur for a moment before nodded. "I approve."

"Approve what?" he asked. Saoirse laughed before walking away. Gwydion stepped forward. He hugged Artemis and stared at her.

'Don't let things get out of hand in Camelot,' Gwydion said speaking to her telepathically. Artemis nodded.

"I won't." He moved to Merlin and stared at him carefully.

"A sword is no good without the handle," he said. Merlin nodded. "Stay on the right path." He moved to Arthur and stared. "Several pieces of advice for you young monarch. One: we must be the change we wish to see in the world. To see a better tomorrow for Camelot, you must be a better person to become the king to bring that change about. Two: leadership consists not in degrees of technique but in traits of character; it requires moral rather than athletic or intellectual effort, and it imposes on both leader and follower alike the burdens of self-restraint. Remember this well. And last: the course of true love never did run smooth. Where there is the greatest love, there are always miracles. Understand?" Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I understand."

"Okay, enough chat!" Artemis said. "We have to go back to Camelot." Gwydion nodded.

"Take care," he said.

"We will. Write if you need anything," Artemis said before pulling herself onto her horse. Together Arthur, Merlin, and Artemis left the Caves of Elry.


	20. In Which Arthur's Stepmother Is A Troll

I firgured what the hell let's post the 20th chapter too. I like parts of this one a lot, but I do not like the end. Non, je n'aime pas. i feel that the ending of this episode and the ones that will follow are anti-climatic, because I completely skip the fighting scenes at the end. I do that for a reason though. One: I feel that if Artemis was the one helping all the time then what the hell would Merlin be for, he is the title character. Artemis can't steal his thunder and two: I am too freakin lazy to retype the entire scene and find a way to put Artemis is there. It's tedious and I'm impatient with myself... is that possible? anyway, so comments, suggestions, complaints, questions?

Enjoy.

* * *

From what Artemis had heard, Arthur had told his father the truth about where he had been. They had gotten into a bit of a quarrel because of it but all was eventually forgiven. Lancelot and Gwen got back to Camelot safely, and after the three had arrived back in Camelot Lancelot disappeared after a few words with Gwen. A week passed without anything decently eventful happening. Of course the calm wasn't to last.

Walking down the halls of the palace during the night, Artemis was prepared to go home. The rumor of the day was that a noble, Lady Catrina, was in Camelot. She was of the House of Tregor, a family that had been killed in an attack on their home. She was the only one that had apparently survived. Nearly out of the palace, Artemis ran nearly directly into Arthur and Morgana. They both had come from the dining hall.

"Evening Artemis," Morgana said happily. "Going home?"

"Yes. You seem pleased."

"Yes. Uther is quite taken with Lady Catrina," Morgana replied. "It's good to see him happy." She saw Arthur give a look of disgust. Artemis bit her lip stifling a laugh.

"Well, that's nice I suppose. I should get home. Have a good night you two."

"You too," Arthur said. She smiled at him gently. This weren't as awkward toward each other as they were previously. They tried to act normal to each other. They really did try, but it still held a little awkwardness. Artemis turned and walked back to the house.

* * *

"Honestly," Arthur said turning away from the sight of Uther and Lady Catrina. "Look at them," he said gesturing to them. Merlin was brush Arthur's horse while Arthur stood on the other side of the horse. Artemis was sitting on the ground watching Uther and Catrina.

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin asked.

"There's nothing odd about that," Arthur replied. "My father's a wealthy and powerful man."

"So…," Artemis said, "all women who love and are charmed by powerful, rich men are just after their money and power?"

"No," Arthur said quickly. "Of course not. That's not what I meant."

"It sounds like that's what you're saying, Arthur. That all women are gold digging harlots? Is that what you believe?"

"No! I mean… some women are… not that you are… or um… I am going to stop talking now."

"That great Arthur Pendragon is stuck for words? That seems impossible." Artemis smiled. "Perhaps you just know nothing about romance, Arthur. A ride to the river to have breakfast together," Artemis chuckled. "It seems your father has a romantic side. Most women kill for a man for some sense of romance." Artemis laughed. "It'll be interesting to see the woman you will marry, Arthur. Hopefully she's not to demanding or she's in trouble of some serious disappointment."

"Don't you have something to do?" Merlin said noticing slight pain on Arthur's face. He hid it well.

"Talk about rude!" Artemis said standing. "Well then, I'll just leave shall I? I'll find something to do with my time?" She marched away annoyed.

* * *

"She's a troll!" Merlin said bursting into Artemis's house the next morning. Ava and Artemis were eating breakfast.

"I know," Artemis replied eating her breakfast calmly.

"You know? And you didn't care to say anything?"

"I figured you would figure something out, and so you did. Now get going on trying to break Catrina's magic."

"What? Then why can't you?"

"That would technically be interfering in a monarchy which is against the rules."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I can't do anything. You do something."

"Fine! I will!"

"Good." Merlin left.

"That was interesting," Ava said. Artemis laughed.

* * *

The court was required in the Council Chambers the next day this included Artemis unfortunately. Artemis stood by Arthur and Merlin. She tapped her fingers against her arm impatiently. Lady Catrina and Uther walked in hand in hand. They bowed gently as they passed.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther said with a smile. "You're no doubt wondering why I've gathered you all here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light andlove." Artemis cleared her throat and coughed slightly trying to hide her laughter at his cheesy words. Arthur didn't look pleased. Artemis put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. She smiled gently. He smiled weakly back. "It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be reunited in the closet bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." Artemis smacked her hand to her head. There was clapping.

"Dear Gods out all the stupid things Uther Pendragon could do," Artemis muttered to herself. Lady Catrina leaned in and whispered to Uther.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow." Everyone clapped. Arthur clapped slowly not very pleased still.

"Oh, for the love of Gods," Artemis said smacking her palm to her forehead again. She dragged her hand down her face in a tired manner.

"This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning, and a new queen for all here in Camelot." Artemis didn't hear the rest of the speech. She was too focused on the fact that Catrina's skin was literally crawling. Artemis looked out the corner of her eye. Merlin was casting a spell. The troll seemed affected, but it didn't work. "Thank you," Uther said finishing his speech. Artemis clapped absently. Catrina led Uther away. She looked impatient to leave.

* * *

Artemis knocked gently on Arthur's door. It was open, but she didn't want to barge in on him. He waved her in when he saw it was her.

"You're not happy about your father's marriage, are you?" Artemis asked.

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"It's just…," Arthur tried to find the words.

"Too much, too soon?" she asked. Arthur nodded.

"Exactly!" Artemis nodded.

"That's understandable. I know how I would feel if some stranger came out of the blue and married my mother. It would be weird and shocking and… weird." Arthur laughed slightly. Artemis smiled gently before her smile fell and she groaned in annoyance.

"I hate weddings." Arthur laughed.

"What so what would you have done for your wedding?" Arthur asked.

"Well… I wasn't going to get my way. Kael wanted a big fancy wedding. You know typical nobility. Me… I want a small wedding with just my closest friends and family. I want get to married outside near the sea where I can listen to the waves crash against the cliffs." Artemis closed her eyes picturing it. "I would wear a simple white dress made of a pretty thin, loose material. It would natural and peaceful not very professional or romantic." She laughed opening her eyes.

"It sounds nice," Arthur said.

"It would be perfect," Artemis said with a laugh. "I don't know how anyone can get married in front of some many people. Another thing I can't do… public anything," she laughed. "Speaking in front of large groups of strangers makes me paranoid. I just can't do it."

"Maybe I should teach you that too," Arthur muttered thinking.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that? Marry me in front of the entire court just to get me over it?" she teased. Arthur laughed and nodded.

"Exactly." Artemis laughed lightly. "I'm just kidding. If I did marry you, a marriage by the sea sounds nice." Artemis smile fell. She wanted to make a comment about that, but she didn't need to kick Arthur while he was down.

"I have to go," Artemis said. "I have to go decide what to wear for Uther and Catrina's wedding. Good luck." Artemis left.

* * *

Dressed in a black dress, Artemis stood in the front of the crowd. The dress was not one made for a wedding… well not to most people but the monarchs and Servants of the World. It was simple dress that was cut into a V neck. There was a hood attached to the dress. It had long sleeves and was very depressing really. There was a white dragon of the Servants sewn on the front. A silver ring of a phoenix was on her left ring finger where a wedding ring would usually be placed and a necklace of a dragon claw held a small clear crystal ball around her neck. Artemis's hair was done up nicely as well as the little makeup that was available. She had a mask on. No emotions showed through. When a Servant did not approve of a union, this is what they looked like. Uther and Arthur entered. They both wore their traditional crowns and red capes. Arthur stood next to Artemis.

"You look like you're dressed for a funeral," he muttered.

"Perhaps I am," she said with a morbid look as Lady Catrina walked in. She walked down the isle and met Uther.

"My Lords," the priest said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of hanfasting, union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. Is it your wishes to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Uther nodded.

"Is it your wish Catrina to become one with this man?"

"It is."

"Do any say nay?" Artemis looked forward very sternly. She really wanted to say nay. There was silence. "With this garland, I do tie a knot," he said wrapping a vine around Uther and Catrina's hands, "and by doing so binding your hands and your hearts for all eternity.

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Uther and Catrina kissed. There was clapping. Artemis kept still. That was the end of it. The wedding was over. A troll was now the queen of Camelot.

* * *

Artemis frowned to herself. The next day Catrina had accused Merlin of stealing, and he was now on the run from the guards. Arthur had made sure he got away. Artemis was actually pretty proud of him for allowing that. The day after a new tax was instilled. She knew Arthur wasn't pleased about it. Artemis sat in a chair in Arthur's room. She was dressed in a black, a mask still in place. Arthur entered his room.

"Artemis," he said surprised to see her there.

"Afternoon, Arthur."

"Is something wrong?"

"There is many things wrong," she admitted. "I feel that I need to warn you, Arthur. If things get worse in Camelot… the Servants of World will get involved and you do not want that. If they get involved your father will most likely be tried and found guilty. You must understand that."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know," she said. "But right now… I am here as a Servant of the World, and that is it. Do you understand?"

"It's why you've been acting so serious?"

"Yes, because this is a serious matter." Artemis stood. "I don't know what you can do. All I can do is prepare you for the worst if it ends badly. I am sorry."

"I do not blame you. My father has been acting strangely. Cruelly even." Artemis nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him and left the room.

* * *

It did get worse in Camelot. The next day Artemis watched as a neighbor was struggling with the guards for not paying taxes. Arthur walked down the street.

"What'd you think you're doing?" he asked

"He refused to pay the King's tax," the guard replied.

"You-you ask for too much," the man said. "I've given all I can."

"That's not enough," the guard said. Arthur looked around at all the civilians watching.

"Let me see," Arthur said holding out his hand. The guard gave him the money pouch. He looked inside of it before giving it back to the man. "Release him."

"The King said-"

"Release him," Arthur ordered. The guard nodded. "Give them back their money," he said gesturing to the villagers. "All of it." He walked away the villagers bowed to him gently. After a breif moment, Artemis decided she would to speak to Arthur. She stopped to ask a guard where he had gone, and they said to the counsel chambers. Artemis followed went there in time to hear Arthur and Uther arguing.

"Because we rule the people not the other way around."

"I think you're wrong," Arthur said.

"I beg your pardon," Uther said stepping down and walking to Arthur.

"I said you're wrong," he said louder. "Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours."

"You allow him to address you in this manner?" Catrina asked.

"No I do not. It will not be tolerated." He moved closer to Arthur. "You will take your men down on into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand!"

"I will not."

"Get out of my sight," Uther said dangerously. Arthur nodded once before turning and leaving. Artemis backed away so that she could give him space. He didn't see her. She decided to let him cool off for a moment before going to him. Finally, she walked off and knocked on his door.

"Come in," he muttered. She entered. He was sitting in his usual chair looking down at the ground. He looked up. "Artemis," he said slightly cheerier.

"I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude."

"The people owe me nothing. My father is still going to impose the tax."

"I know. I heard what you said in the counsel chambers as well," she admitted.

"He can't stand the sight of me," Arthur muttered.

"That's not true," Artemis said. "He loves you as a man should love his son. His love for is the only thing that makes me have a little respect for Uther."

"You heard the way he spoke to me," Arthur said standing and walking closer to her.

"He was angry, but your still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried and they won't forget that."

"Maybe he's right," he said. "One day I will be King of Camelot. I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler."

"That's not true," she said taking a step to him, "and you will prove it when you become king. You have a kind heart, Arthur. Don't change that not for anyone." He looked at her. They both stared at each other lost in a moment that was soon broken. There was a knock on the door. A knight entered.

"The King has sent for you," he said.

* * *

"Father?" Arthur asked as they entered the counsel chambers. Artemis stood to the side watching the scene.

"I'm relaxing your duties," Uther said. "I am revoking your title."

"What?" Arthur said in outrage. Artemis's frown deepened. This was not good.

"We live in dangerous times. I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past."

"You stood against me for all the people to see."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said looking around slightly annoyed. "Any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"It's too late for that," Uther said turning and stepping up to his throne.

"Father," he said stepping forward. "This is-"

"You are to be disinherited with immediate affect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot." Arthur looked stunned.

"Sire," Gaius said stepping forward, "Arthur is your son, your natural heir."

"Gaius," Arthur said stopping him. He looked at his father before walking closer to him. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart. That's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son." There was silence as they stared at each other.

"My decision is final." Arthur stared lost for words. He looked down before turning and leaving. "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne." Uther sat in his throne. "Ceremony will begin forthwith." Slowly clapping begin. It seemed the court wasn't pleased with this.

Artemis turned and left. When she entered Arthur's room, he was throwing things and tossing over furniture. She had only seen him this angry when he had failed the unicorn trial, but this time she didn't say anything. She allowed him to vent. He suddenly realized she was standing in front of the doorway.

"You're not going to make some stupid little comment, are you?" he snapped.

"No," Artemis said quietly. "That would be like kicking a puppy right now." He calmed down.

"Sorry," he said realizing what he had snapped at her.

"Don't be. You are angry, and you have a right to be." She walked closer to him. "I am afraid what will happen," she admitted quietly. "If things aren't fixed, Camelot will fall."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur… the reason that the Servants have never brought charges against Uther was because of you."

"How?" Artemis couldn't help it she smiled.

"The King you'll be… we know. There has been prophecies written about your rule, and your rule is one that will completely overshadow Uther's. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you have a right especially now. The time limit is two weeks. If things aren't fixed by then, the Servants will act. Camelot will fall. Do you understand?"

"What do I do?" he asked desperately.

"If it's not fixed, I'll get word. When that happens, as many people as possible must leave Camelot."

"We'll have to flee?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. It depends who leads. If the Blacks lead… Camelot will fall. It will be destroyed. Anyone else, Camelot should be safe, but… I fear it will be the Blacks that lead." Arthur nodded.

"And you?"

"I will leave Camelot for good." Arthur stared at her.

"Where will go?"

"I will travel and try to find home," she said with a smile. "I don't know if I could go back to the Servants with Camelot destroyed."

"If the worst does come… can I leave with you?" Artemis smiled.

"If there is no chance of Camelot ever rising again, yes, but I am confident it will all work out in the end. Just give it a little time." Arthur nodded. He looked down. Artemis put a gentle hand on his chest. He looked up at her. "You must have faith that everything will be okay." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, Artemis. You always know what to say." Artemis nodded.

* * *

"We are gathered her to bare witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." Artemis stood next to Arthur. She was wearing the same black dress as she did to the wedding. Arthur looked to be in internal pain. Artemis gently took his hand in hers. They looked at each other. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Are you willing to take the oath?" the same man who did the wedding and was the courts librarian asked. His name was Geoffrey of Monmouth.

"I am," Catrina said.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot? To uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I… do," she said looking uncomfortable for a moment and scratching her arm.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgment?" She continued to scratch her arm furiously.

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your powers maintain the laws-"

"Yes, yes," she said impatiently. Artemis stared at Catrina before a smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm sorry. You must let me finish. The wording must be right to be binding."

"Well then get on with it," she said impatient again. "I mean really where did you dig up this old crone from?" she asked Uther, who was sitting on his throne with an oblivious smile.

"She's right," Uther said. "Get on with it." Artemis giggled trying to hold back her laughing. Arthur looked down at her. His hand was still laced with hers. He gave her a questioning look.

"You'll see," she muttered.

"Will you to the utmost of your powers-"

"Yes, yes," she said itching more.

"Maintain the laws and customs-"

"I will, I will."

"Of the land and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes, just shut up and give me the crown." Artemis was laughing into Arthur's shoulder, who she was now leaning against. Geoffrey gave the paper to someone and was given the crown. Catrina snatched it from him and placed it on her head. "Will you just hurry up?" she yelled running off the platform and down the isle.

"Catrina!" Uther called after her. Morgana, Uther, Artemis, and Arthur ran after her as well as a few other. She was corned in the counsel chambers. "What is the matter?:

"I'm sorry," she said holding up her hands and then quickly hiding the left one behind her back. "I don't know what came over me," she said slightly panicked backing to the door. "I-I just suddenly felt so hot. I do know I need to be on my own," she said pointing to the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked worried as she walked forward.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said holding out a hand, "really. I thank you I just," she said starting to mutter and turning to the door. Panicking she tried to open the door, but Merlin who was hidden locked it with magic. Artemis seemed amused as Arthur slowly walked forward.

"Open!" she yelled in a strange voice.

"Let me," Arthur said walking closer. "What's that!" he asked seeing her troll hand. She seemed lost for words.

"It's uh… it's…" She was stopped as she started to transform back into a troll.

"What's happening?" Morgana asked. "Somebody help her!" Arthur looked like he was going to throw up, Morgana was panicking, and Uther had an oblivious smile still.

"You're a troll!" Arthur said amazed.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked. "Look at the state of her!"

"I don't believe it," Morgana said. Artemis chuckled. The troll threw off the door. Arthur pulled Artemis out of the way of it.

"Thank you," she said.

"She just ripped a door off it's hinges," Arthur said to Uther. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!"

"She's a troll! A giant, grey,-"

"Stinking," Morgana suggested.

"Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough!" Uther asked picking up her shoes and crown. "Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" he said walking away.

* * *

Artemis sat in Arthur's room laughing a lot. She couldn't stop for two seconds to allow Arthur to say anything. She had already fallen off her chair and was on the floor laughing so hard from trying to keep it in at the ceremony. Finally, her laughing slowed down.

"Are you done?" he asked. She nodded still grinning. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"From the minute I saw Catrina," she admitted still laying on the floor and looking at Arthur upside down.

"Well, what am I suppose to do?"

"I'm sure Gaius and Merlin will figure it out. Talk to me tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be set right."

"And why can't you? You know a lot about…"

"Magic?" she asked. "I do, but Catrina, troll or not, is still a monarch. I can do nothing."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous or not. It's true. You must depend on Merlin." Artemis stood from the ground.

"Great," he said sarcastically. Artemis laughed.

"Everything will be alright."

"You weren't so confident yesterday. You were very morbid."

"No, because I didn't know what was going to happen yesterday. Trust me."

"I do… with my life."

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow after you've killed your dearest step-mommy," she replied starting to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was hoping you would stay and have dinner with me," he admitted. She smiled.

"I have to get home to Ava. Even if I did stay, people would talk."

"People talk all the time."

"Let's not push your father any more this week." Arthur nodded.

"Some other day then?"

"Perhaps." Artemis turned and left Arthur.

* * *

"Well?" Artemis asked Arthur the next day.

"The Lady Catrina is no more."

"See, didn't I tell you? Faith, Arthur, faith." Together they started to slowly walk to halls. Both had their hands folded behind their backs.

"I should learn to have more faith in you and Merlin."

"Yes, you should. My brother can be a bumbling moron sometimes, but he isn't an idiot all the time. As for me, I'm always right. I thought I was wrong once, but I was mistaken." Arthur laughed slightly shaking his head. "Anyway, all is well then. Camelot will not fall and we will not have to flee," she said. Arthur was silent for a moment.

"I am glad Camelot did not fall, but I will not lie I was in a way looking forward to traveling with you." Artemis smiled and looked down at the ground.

"There will be a time were you can do as you wish, but now is not that time."

"Then I look forward to that time," he said quietly. Together, Arthur and Artemis walked down the halls speaking quietly to each other. The idea of being together was still there somewhere where light reaches even the darkest corners.


	21. In Which A Witchfinder Thinks He Has Won

This one is a crap chapter and the next one is also a crap chapter so i figure why not give you this now. I think I'll give you a new chapter each day this week. We shall see. I'm actually in a really bad mood so I'm not sure why I'm being so kind maybe it's because the new season of Merlin is coming up this weekend! woot! hopefully i can find it online to watch it. stupid syfy doesn't play it until spring. damn. anyways yup yup. enjoy.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what the cat's dragged in," Artemis said leaning against the counsel chamber's door. Arthur, Uther, and a tall man in all black stood inside. Uther had sent for a witch finder after Merlin was stupid enough to let his magic be seen and not just any witch finder, but a man called Aredian. A man Artemis was very much acquainted with. He had accused her of sorcery in many Kingdoms and each time he had failed to prove it. His resentment for her could hardly be matched. Aredian looked at her.

"You," he hissed. "I thought I smelt your foul sent, sorceress."

"Still accusing me of magic? That never gets old," she replied pushing off the door and walking to him.

"You are familiar with my maid?" Arthur asked.

"We have met on many occasions," he said not taking his eyes off her. She stepped closer to him. She got the satisfaction of watching him take one step back as if she was a disease.

"What is it you want, Artemis?" Arthur asked. Artemis stared at Aredian.

"Just to make my presence known to Aredian. I have no doubt in a matter of days he will accuse me of sorcery again. I might as well make it easier for him to fail."

"You are a sorceress. I would bet my life on it," he said.

"If that were true you would die were you stand," she said dangerously. "Do not play with me Aredian. I will win, and you will fall."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am making a promise." Artemis turned on her heels and left.

"Servants," Aredian said in disgust.

* * *

"Gaius has been arrested for magic!" Merlin said entering Artemis's home. Artemis and Ava were playing a card game when she entered.

"What?" she asked.

"Aredian accused me of magic, and they searched the home and they found a bracelet. Gaius said it was his. Aredian had him arrested." Infuriated, Artemis threw her chair back. "Artemis?" Merlin asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I will not let Gaius die for me. I will give Aredian what he wants."

"What?" Merlin asked confused. "But-"

"Merlin, trust me." Artemis went to the counsel chambers. She threw the doors open. Arthur, Uther, Morgana, and Aredian were inside. Artemis entered.

"What do you want now?" Arthur asked wearily. He seemed annoyed by her presence as of late. Perhaps he was worried what kind of rash decisions she may make. She walked to a few yards in front of Uther.

"You are mistaken," Artemis said. "Gaius said that that amulet was his so that Merlin would not be wrongfully accused." Aredian laughed.

"So what that amulet just happened to be there?" he asked.

"No," Artemis said. "That amulet is mine. I kept it there in case you search my home like I thought you would. It is mine." There was silent.

"That's impossible," Arthur said. "I've known you long enough. You're no sorceress." Artemis looked sternly.

"Would you like some proof?" she asked.

"That will not be necessary," Uther said standing. "Guards!" he called.

"Father!" Arthur argued.

"She has confessed, Arthur." The guards grabbed Artemis and without struggle she was brought down to the dungeon. Artemis was thrown into a cellar. It was an unfortunate predicament she got herself into.

* * *

The next day, she was dragged from her cell into a separate room. Aredian stood there calmly.

"So, I've finally got you," he said. "Once I found out that that Merlin boy was your brother I knew it would be easy for you to take the blame."

"Congratulations, snake," she hissed. "You know how to cheat. You know that my only weakness is the ones I love. I've always wondered what kind of man you were. Now I know, you aren't a man. You are a evil, slimy, worthless snake, who doesn't deserve to live."

"We shall see who will live and who will die. Guards!" he called. She was thrown back inside the cell roughly. The questioning started. None stop questioning about her past and her life, about her morals and her wrongs. Did she lie? Not directly. It was tough. There was torture and pain. Artemis was starved and was suffering from thirst.

* * *

"I hear you are frequently seen with Lady Morgana. Is this true?"

"Yes," Artemis said. "I am a shared maid of both Morgana and Arthur."

"Is it true that you and Morgana sometimes go off alone?"

"Yes, we are friends."

"Friends of a sorceress? Interesting."

* * *

"Artemis," Aredian said stroking her arm. She wanted to hit him, but she was too weak to. "Are you prepared to confess?"

"I'd rather die first," she said weakly.

"Good," he said, "and die you shall, but not alone I am pleased to say. You shall have company."

"What?" she whispered looking at him.

"Gaius, Merlin, and the Lady Morgana are to join you in the flames."

"No. This is a trick. You are a liar!"

"No, you've corrupted them, Artemis, and they must answer to their King."

"Why are you doing this?" Artemis asked. "It is me you wanted, is it not?"

"True but like you said you are weakest toward the ones you love. Which reminds me, I believe I think that little girl that lived with you will go in the flames too."

"What! If you touch Ava, I will kill you!" she yelled.

"I will leave them if…"

"If?" she asked.

* * *

"Confess!" Aredian yelled throwing Artemis onto her knees. She was weak and sickly. She had a few wounds on her body that were visible. It pained Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana to see her like this. "Confess!" Artemis sighed.

"I… I am a sorceress, sire," she said to Uther with what dignity she could gather. "I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I am the person who conjured the toad from her mouth.

"You've betrayed Camelot," Uther said standing. "By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you… to death." Aredian threw Artemis hard on the ground.

"The sorceress would be purged of her magic by means of fire!" Aredian announced. "She shall be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Bare witness and heed this lesson!"

"Take your damn victory," Artemis muttered. "You will still die for this crime by another's hand." She was dragged away.

"You're a liar!" Merlin yelled going toward Aredian. Arthur grabbed Merlin. "You're a liar!"

"I'll deal with this," Arthur told the guards. Merlin threw a punch at Arthur and missed as they reached the dungeons.

"It's alright I know your angry and I know your upset. I am too. I'm not going to throw you in jail."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Breaking the law," he replied walking to Artemis's cell. He opened it and stepped in. She looked up at him. "Stay out there for a moment," Arthur said. "I want a word with her."

"Joy," she laugh coughing slightly. He looked at her.

"I will get you out of here," Arthur said. "I know you were protecting Merlin and Gaius."

"No," Artemis said looking off. "Don't bother with me, Arthur."

"What do you mean don't bother!" he yelled. "You're innocent!"

"It doesn't matter. I will not run. That will only justify that I'm guilty."

"At least you will be alive!"

"I would rather be innocent and dead then live and be thought guilty!"

"Suck up your pride!"

"No," she said sternly. Arthur hit a nearby wall.

"You're infuriating," he muttered putting a hand to his forehead.

"Is that the last thing you are going to say to me?" she asked almost in a teasing way. Arthur looked at her.

"No… If you die tomorrow… I want you to know… I am… You are… I am sorry this is happening and I'll miss you," Arthur said looking away. Pain was scattered across his face. It was clear he wanted to say more but simply couldn't.

"Become a great king, Arthur, like I know you will. You are a man I am proud to say I know." Arthur nodded before turning to leave. "Arthur," she called. He turned to her. "Promise me you will not try and stop this. Promise me you won't attempt to be a hero," she said. There was silence. "Arthur?"

"I promise," he said with a strain in his voice before leaving. Merlin entered.

"Why would you have something like that outside your trunk?" Merlin asked. Artemis shook her head.

"It's not mine. I was covering for Gaius." He shook his head.

"I don't know what to say."

"It's alright, Merlin. Sometimes silence is the perfect amount of words."

"No, I mean… that amulet isn't mine or Gaius's. We thought it was really yours."

"Then how did it get there?" Artemis asked.

"Aredian." Merlin said.

"Snake," Artemis hissed.

"I will save you," Merlin said. Before, she could say anything Merlin ran off.

* * *

During the evening, the door to Artemis's cell opened. Aredian stood there. He sighed.

"I've looked forward to this day for a long time," he said. "I didn't think it would be this easy to tell you the truth. I mean well... let's look at the the facts. The number of times you have escaped me is really quite amazing, and well... I thought your prince would fight a little harder to keep you alive with the way he looks at you."

"Get out of my sight," Artemis grumbled darkly.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to hear the news," he said.

"What news?"

"My investigations have begun."

"Begun? But you've already extracted my confession."

"Which leaves four more sorcerers left: Merlin, Gaius, the Lady Morgana, and Ava."

"You liar!" she yelled. He slammed the door.

* * *

"Arthur?" Ava yelled running to him in the citadel. "Is it true! Artemis confessed! They're burning her at dawn!"

"It's true," Arthur said quietly.

"Aren't you going to do something! You love her, don't you!" Ava yelled. Arthur looked at Ava.

"How-"

"Oh, it's bluntly obvious you bumbling idiot!"

"She made me promise to do nothing," he said.

"If I have to watch Artemis die, I will… I will… I will kill you!" she yelled marching away.

* * *

The sun woke Artemis up. She had never thought of the sun as an enemy until today. Would she die today or would she be sparred? How many times had she been close to death in Camelot? Too many. How many times was it to protect someone she loved? Too many. Why did she come to Camelot? Why? Surely the Servants knew the risk sending her. What was their plan? What was so important they would risk her life multiple times for it? Surly there was more than they claimed.

"Good morning, Artemis," Aredian said entering with guards.

"Hey, Aredian? You're a sad disgrace for a human being and when you die and go to hell I hope sorcerers will rip your soul apart piece by piece everyday." She was dragged away by the guards.

* * *

Being dragged through the streets in a cage was degrading. To think about death was interesting now. Part of her just wanted to cry, part of her wanted to scream in terror, and part of her wanted to say thank god. So many emotions filled her and she didn't know which was the dominate one. Aredian dragged her to the stake.

"Easy!" Arthur yelled. "Show her respect!" Tied to the stake, Artemis watched everything. She watched as Ava buried her face into Everett's chest. She was crying. She saw Arthur look away in both grief and pain. She also so Merlin and Gwen running to Arthur. She felt herself crying. She didn't want to die. Oh, gods, she didn't want to die. Several months ago, perhaps it wouldn't have been so hard, but now… she didn't want to die.

"I want to live," she cried tears falling down her eyes. Aredian lit the torch. "Oh gods I want to live." He leaned down. It seems this truly was it. Tears falling. Her eyes blinded.

"Wait!" Arthur called. Aredian pulled the torch away. Artemis looked to Arthur through tears.

* * *

It was back to work the next day. Aredian had apparently fallen through a window and been killed. It had also been proven that he had set her up. It was Merlin's doing of course though he refused to say exactly what he did. She was in Arthur's room cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Uther stood there. She stared at him.

"Arthur isn't here," she said.

"I know I wished to see you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I uh… wanted to say I am sorry if you suffered at his hands."

"But I did not suffer at his hands, Uther. I suffered at yours. He worked for you. He was following your orders."

"Yes, but I was deceived."

"No, you were deceived long before Aredian. You deceived yourself. You see foes were there are friends. You see sorcerers were there are but servants. I am not the first to wrongly accuses, and not all was as lucky as I! How many more must die because of one personal death to you! How much suffering must there be! This is murder! This is treason against humanity!"

"I assure you that all measures will be taken to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"But it will anyways," Artemis said turning and picking up laundry. Someone cleared there throat. Artemis knew it was Arthur. Uther turned and left. Arthur took the basket from Artemis.

"Go spend time with Ava," he said. "You look tired."

"I am fine," she said.

"Artemis," Arthur said. Artemis looked up at him.

"Arthur? I… when you're close to death… you think about the things that matter and… thank you… really… I… care… about you…," she said slowly. "No matter what I say." Arthur nodded.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had been burnt," Arthur admitted. Artemis sighed.

"Maybe I will spend time with Ava. I've been neglecting her." Artemis turned away and left leaving Arthur to watch her out his window as she gracefully strolled out of the courtyard. He decided right then and there he would never allow her to get that close to death again.


	22. In Which Arthur Learns A Truth

so at first, i definitly didn't like this chapter. it was so, so, but then i added a little and reworded some things and now i think i like it. my only complaint is that it doesn't follow the episode as much as it could or should and it is an important episode, but since everyone's seen merlin it doesn't really matter. so yeah i like this one and i like the next one which i may post today. i'm out of school today. i'd also like to ass that the title of this one is: In which arthur learns a truth, not the truth. the truth would be merlin and artemis having magic. sorry if i got you over excited. i wanted to name it In which Arthur learns the truth of his birth or something like that but nooooo it can only be so long. stupid fanfiction.

oh and since i feel like a kind person this week (when I'm in a bed mood I'm nice, isn't that weird?) i feel i must offer thanks to: TheMsMorra, who reviews me practically everytime i update. many thanks. your reviews make me happy. and thanks to my other reviewers whom i didn't thank earlier: Nimway Emrys, J.T.A., glass-bottles, (which is an awesome name), Lily Snape Luna Riddle (which is also an awesome name because I am one of the biggest Harry Potter dorks you will ever meet, I was harry potter last year for halloween don't ya know), and BiteMeBlondie. Merci. And since I'm thanking people thank you follow readers for reading and thank you creators of Merlin for being freakin awesome. that is all.

Enjoy.

* * *

"What is it?" Artemis asked the next week walking into Arthur's room. It was in the evening and she ad just finished what she had to be doing that day. There was a knighting ceremony previously that day. The odd thing was that it ended early and Arthur was now pacing back and forth and Merlin was undenting Arthur's armor.

"Arthur's been challenged by a woman," Merlin said.

"Oh?" she asked with a laugh. "Then it will probably end the same way as it did with me. Where is this woman? I wish to congratulate her for her boldness." Arthur annoyed gave her a look.

"She's outside practicing," Merlin said. Artemis looked at the window. A blonde haired woman stood there practicing with a sword. She didn't seem half bad either. Artemis's smile fell.

"Morgause," she said.

"You know her?" Arthur said.

"Sort of," Artemis said before going to the door and leaving. She went down the halls and out the palace. She stood several yards behind Morgause. "Are you here to cause destruction or are you a friend?"

"It depends," Morgause admitted swinging her sword again. Slowly, she set her sword down. She looked at Artemis. "Ambrosine."

"I welcome all sisters as long as they do not cause trouble in Camelot."

"To side with Uther Pendragon-"

"My loyalties are not to Uther Pendragon but to Arthur Pendragon."

"I am not looking to harm your Prince, Amber," Morgause said.

"I do not know what to think of you. Part of my believes you are like Numueh, but then on the other hand… I know you were once like me, a Servant." Morgause looked at her.

"I have heard of you. You are the one that replaced me."

"You overstepped your bounds. You interfered," Artemis said sharply. Morgause stared with venom.

"Is that what they told you? The Servants are liars," she struck back.

"You dare insult my Masters in front of me. What a bold move."

"I only speak the truth."

"I'm not here to play games. I am serious for once. Fight me," Artemis said throwing her glove down. Morgause looked at her.

"You have no weapon."

"I need no weapon." Morgause stared at her for a moment before without warning swung her sword at Artemis. Artemis ducked, and tried to kick out Morgause's feet. Morgause jumped and tried to kick Artemis in the face. Artemis rolled out the way. Artemis aimed for a central arm nerve. Morgause deflected it. Artemis went for a sharp kick in her thigh. It was perfect aim. She hit. Morgause's left leg was useless. Morgause swung again and again repeatedly, but she missed repeatedly. Artemis hit her sword arm. Morgause dropped the sword. Artemis picked it up quickly and kicked Morgause straight in the chest sending her flying back. Artemis held a sword to her neck. "You must swear to me that you will not kill Arthur Pendragon." Morgause stared at her. "Swear it!"

"I swear."

"Good." Artemis dropped the sword before turning and leaving.

* * *

Artemis watched as Morgause beat the living hell out of Arthur the next day. Arthur had strength, but Morgause was quick. At first, it appeared Arthur would win, but Morgause kicked him in the back of the leg. It occurred to Artemis that she did that yesterday to Morgause. She has managed to pick up some of Artemis's style from one fight. It seems she did have some skil. Arthur fell, and she held her sword to his heart. She pulled off her helmet. She spoke to him before removing her sword and helping him up. She walked in front of Uther before nodding and leaving.

* * *

"I have never felt more humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl," Arthur said miserably.

"I defeated you once," Artemis said walking in.

"You don't count."

"So… I'm not a girl?"

"No, you are a girl. I'm just saying your different."

"Apparently I'm a boy now. You have a brother, Merlin! Congratulations!" Merlin laughed.

"Of course you're a girl… a woman… I'm not stupid I can clearly see that."

"So… now you apparently look at me inappropriately?"

"You're twisting my words!" Arthur yelled. Artemis laughed.

"I know, and it's so fun." Arthur let his head fall back to the table. "I just came to tell you… be careful of Morgause. Yeah? She's… yeah…," Artemis didn't finish.

"How do you know her?" Arthur asked.

"Wow, is that the time?" she said looking out the window. "I have to go." Artemis left.

* * *

"He confided you to your chambers," Artemis laughed. She had came in with his laundry. There were guards at his door.

"It's not funny," Arthur said picking at the wall with a dagger.

"It is."

"I think you're enjoying this."

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"Ask Merlin. I don't feel like helping you," she said.

"Thanks."

"Yup," Artemis grin, but then grin fell and she turned serious. "Arthur, I know you want to go take on the challenge that Morgause gave you, and I know there's nothing I can say to change that, but… be wary. Morgause is… she won't harm you, but… I still worry what she will do." Artemis noticed a smug grin on Arthur's face.

"You're worried about me. You're scared I'll get hurt," he said waving a finger at her.

"No," Artemis said. "I er… just don't want to see what Uther will do if you get killed."

"Sure, if that's what you wish to believe," Arthur called as she started to leave the room.

* * *

It was like torture waiting for Merlin and Arthur to return. Arthur had left to seek out Morgause like he had said he would. His father was of course enraged by the fact that he managed to get past the guards. Artemis had Morgause's word, but that's all. Finally, Arthur and Merlin returned, but Arthur looked angry. He pulled his sword from his horse.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked. Arthur didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked approaching Merlin.

"Morgause, she summoned Arthur's mother from the dead, and she told him that he was born of magic," Merlin said absently. He seemed confused. "She said that it was Uther's fault that she died." Artemis's eyes widened and she ran up the steps without a word. Merlin followed. They ran up stairs and down hallways. The doors to the meeting room were closed when they arrived. Guards guarded it. Merlin struggled against Sire Leon to enter.

"They're going to kill each other!" Artemis yelled. Leon stared before the three of them busted into the room. Arthur had a sword to Uther's throat. Uther looked terrified as he was pressed against his seat. "Arthur stop!" Artemis yelled. Merlin and Artemis ran forward.

"I know you don't want to do this!" Merlin yelled.

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur yelled.

"Killing your father won't bring her back."

"Arthur, put down your sword," Artemis said gently. "Or you will forever regret it."

"You've lost one parent. Do you really want to loss another? This solves nothing," Merlin added. Something had to get through.

"Listen to them Arthur," Uther said shakily. Arthur pressed on his sword harder.

"Put your sword down," Merlin said.

"You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you really believe he deserves to live? He executes those that use magic and he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!" He told Uther.

"Morgause tricked you!" Merlin yelled. "That was not your mother you saw! It was an illusion! Everything… Everything your mother said to you those were Morgause's words!"

"You don't know that!" he yelled.

"Arthur!" Artemis yelled. "I know what you think you heard, but Morgause is a sorceress! I know of her Arthur! She was a Servant like me, but she was stripped of her title because she caused too much suffering and pain! Her job is chaos! Arthur, use logic! She is a lying, deceiving witch! This is what she wanted, to turn you against your father! If you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!"

"Listen to them," Uther said. "They are speaking the truth."

"Swear to me it isn't true!" Arthur yelled. "You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life I loved your mother. There isn't a day that passes that I wish that she was still alive. I couldn't have done anything to hurt her." Arthur looked hesitant, but he drop his sword before breaking down on the floor near Uther.

* * *

"Then it's true?" Merlin asked Artemis. They stood in a hallway on the first floor. Artemis seemed lost in thought from what had occured. "All of it?"

"No, not all. Uther didn't know the consequences. He didn't know the balance had to be preserved."

"And you've known?" he asked.

"The Servants of the World once thought of telling Arthur the truth. After all, it was his mother's death that set off the Great Purge. They hypothesised that if Arthur knew the truth he would nt see it the way his father did, and they were right. Arthur believed what his father is doing and did was wrong. He slaughters hundreds for the life of one. The Servants asked my opinion, after all I am the only Servant in Camelot. I told them what I thought."

"What's that?"

"I told them telling Arthur would be devastating. He wouldn't know how to react properly. He would act rashly without thinking, and the vision of Camelot they have would be destroyed. Arthur wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed his father. Camelot would fall under a dark hopeless cloud, and they listened to me. For the most part, none of the Masters of the Servants of the World have a say in Camelot. They let me make the decisions for here."

"Which is a good thing," Merlin pointed out.

"Mhm," she replied. Artemis continued staring out the window. "He's probably an emotional wreck right now," she said speaking of Arthur, whom she was thinking of at that moment.

"Perhaps you should go see him," Merlin suggested.

"Me?" she asked.

"You always know what to say to make Arthur better." Artemis turned without a response and went to Arthur's chambers. He was looking out the window absently when she arrived. Artemis put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Let us never speak of this," she said.

"You once told me why my father persecutes those of magic?" he said. Artemis was silent. Did he still believe what Morgause had shown him? "I know now. It's plainly obvious. Magic is evil." Artemis flinched slighlty before she sighed. She shook her head.

"No. The people who use it are. Magic is a grey thing just like all power. It's who uses it that makes it good or evil."

"You said Morgause was a Servant of the World."

"Yes. I did."

"What do you do to get kicked out of there?"

"You must show that you do not care what happens to humanity," she said. "And Morgause was only interested in herself. She was a great Servant. She was a blue like me, and she was going to lead us one day."

"What happened?"

"She was replaced… by me when the Servants felt she was too… vengeful. The blacks may wish to kill nearly all monarchs, but they believe that that's best for humanity. Morgause wished to kill Uther because he killed those close to her. We can not think about us when we must think of the world."

"Servants are selfless."

"I wouldn't say that. We all have our selfish moments."

"I've never seen you be selfish," he said.

"I am not perfect, Arthur," Artemis said quietly.

"I know. You can't swim. You can't joust. You can't do anything publicly. You're annoying beyond reason. You have one hell of a temper."

"At least, I'm not an arrogant prat!" she argued back, but it wasn't convincing because she was smiling. They stared at each other.

"I am so very in debt to you," Arthur said.

"One day, you will pay me back. When you become king, a prosperous, great Camelot is my reward."

"Sometimes I think you expect too much of me."

"I expect only what should be expected of a man like you."

"What kind of man is that?" Arthur asked. Artemis smiled.

"You are neither dead nor dying therefore I will not tell," Artemis said starting to leave.

"You are so very rude."

"Thank you," she said with a laugh before leaving.


	23. In Which Arthur Is Enchanted Again

so several things to say about this one. One: I know an episode was skipped! fear not! it will be implied that it happens later. don't worry you'll understand by what i mean by impied later. Two: I am just awful person and I am leaving you at a cliff hanger. Three: yay! i love this chapter just because Arthur gets jealous and Artemis gets jealous. They have moments. haha.

Enjoy

* * *

The King's of the 'far lands' were to arrive today, and Artemis wasn't pleased. More royalty to treat her like scum. She was apparently supposed to help the Lady Vivian. It was rather annoyed really. She had heard of her. Apparently, she was an ungrateful little blonde apparently pretty… bitch. Artemis hoped that none of that was true. She was on her way to Vivian's room when-

"Hey, gorgeous!" Artemis looked over her shoulder. Vidar stood there.

"Oh, god not you. Back already?"

"Got to make alliances, don't we?"

"Go away. I'm working."

"So rude."

"Always."

"So what is going on?" he asked walking by her side.

"Same old, same old. And you?"

"Nothing much. Just here."

"There's not a lot of young royalty to bother me, is there?"

"Not a lot. I mean there are a few." Artemis scold.

"I'm late," she noted before running the rest of the way to Vivian's room. Arthur heard her as she ran in… considering she crashed right into the door frame.

"And where the hell did that come from?" she asked getting up. "Sorry. I ran into Vidar… and a doorframe," she laughed.

"May I present, Artemis," he said gesturing to her. Artemis bowed with a closed fist over her heart. "She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest." Vivian giggled.

"Then I fear for Camelot," she said. Great, she was everything people claim. Both Arthur and Artemis just sort of looked at her. They exited closing the door behind them. There was silence. They looked at each other before starting to laugh.

"Good luck with that one," he said.

"Well, can't be worse then you when we first met." They stared at each other. Their smiles faded slowly.

"I need to prepare for the feast," Arthur said. Artemis nodded and he started to walk away but stopped. "I never did ask. Do you want to serve there tonight?"

"Serve royalty? No. Oh, god, no. I have… previous engagements anyways."

"Previous engagements?" he asked.

"Um… yes. I am going to dinner with a friend."

"Ava?"

"No," Artemis said. "You've never met him."

"Him?" Arthur asked.

"Uh… yeah. He's um… well was a Servant of the World. He isn't anymore well… he kind of is… um… he's a royal advisor now to… one of the Kings that came. He was invited to the feast, but he declined wanting to have a more personal… private dinner with me… later tonight… in his chambers." Arthur nodded slowly.

"Oh," he said flatly. "Have fun then."

"Um… yes," she said. "Thank you. You have fun as well." Arthur nodded before walking off. Artemis wanted to smack her head against the nearest wall. That was awkward to say the least.

* * *

Everything was set. Ava was having dinner with Everett, who although could have gone to the feast but did not. So she would be fine. Artemis believed it was dinner with Everett's parents and siblings as well. All she knew was that when she left Ava was wearing a dress trying to remember the manners she was taught long ago.

Artemis too was in a dress. It was a beautiful dress made for only the most important of occasions, and this indeed was an important occasion to her at least. The dress was a dark red gown the hugged Artemis and accentuated her body well. It was a dress that had a lower neckline than Artemis was used to and had straps that were meant to be near the end of her shoulders. It was a beautiful dressed that had a pattern sewn into the middle with white thread that went around her waist. Her hair was curled and her hair was up. If someone wasn't careful they might mistake her for a lady.

Artemis walked to the chambers and knocked gently. The door opened. A man near her age opened the door. He was a tall man, taller than both Arthur and Merlin, a man with black hair that at the moment was slicked back as best as it could be, but Artemis knew most of the time it was messy. He had the brightest blue eyes that made most women fall in love with him at first sight. He was definitely a soldier from his build, but also a very intelligent man from the look in his eyes. He was a very handsome youth. He grinned. He had a grin that light up a room.

"Ulric," she said with a laugh hugging him.

"Artemis," he said hugging her back. "You look radiant."

"You don't look bad yourself."

"Come in," he said moving aside. Artemis entered. The fireplace was lit and a dinner was set. Artemis smiled. "So," Ulric said clearing his throat, "the enemy lies silent."

"The enemy only seems silent," Artemis replied. "In the dark of the night, while they are unprepared we shall take back what is ours." Ulric smiled. That was the right answer. Ulric of the House of Foron was once a noble in Valde. When things took a turn for the worse, he became the general to the rebellion against John. It fell apart after Uther helped wipe them out, and he went to King Vincent's kingdom. At that time, Vincent was just Prince then, and soon became good friends with him and then later his advior, but now Ulric had sought Artemis out to finish what must be finished. Valde must be recaptured, and that is what tonight was about.

"Good. Sit. We'll talk about it over dinner." Artemis sat as did Ulric. "Have you seen John yet?" she asked.

"No, but I can taste his the stench in the air," Artemis replied in a bit of a sick tone. "I've warned Ava. She was a little upset, but I told her you were here, and she actually wanted to come, but I told her no." Ulric nodded.

"And Camelot? They'll ally with John."

"I don't think so," she said. "You see… John will soon know I am here as well. He will figure I am a servant and nothing more and he will try to kill me or capture me."

"But that's the truth. Nothing will be done. You are a maid here." Artemis shook her head.

"No, that's just it. My brother is Arthur's personal manservant and I've become close with both Arthur and Morgana. Arthur's already shown his loyalty to me by rescuing me against his father's orders. I have faith Arthur will convince Uther to see the truth." Ulric nodded.

"You seem to have faith in him."

"I do. He is a good man who will not allow a evil man, besides his father, to be King." Ulric nodded. "What about the army?"

"We scavenged up who we can. We have decent numbers and if Camelot backs us we will not fall this time."

"Camelot will back us. I swear."

"Good, but… be careful. Swear to me you will try not to allow John to know you are here. I do not want him capturing."

"I won't. I'm not stupid.

"No, you're not. How are you anyway? Last time I saw you… was when you were with Kael. I'm sorry to hear of his death. I heard you fell apart after."

"I did for a brief moment, and then I numbed myself to the pain. I was pretty… blank after that."

"You seem happy now."

"I've found home again," she replied. Ulric nodded.

"Good for you." Ulric smiled. "I have a feeling you've also found love again." Artemis was silent.

"I… don't know if it's love per say," she said, "but it definitely feels like something."

"It's Prince Arthur, isn't it?"

"What would make you say that?"

"I was rounding the corner earlier today when I crossed you two talking outside of the Lady Vivian's room."

"Arthur is… some times I think I'm trying to replace Kael with him," Artemis admitted. Ulric shook his head.

"You aren't."

"How do you know?"

"You are different with Arthur. It's hard to explain, but… with Kael it was more of like a cute, teenage romance that would eventually become something more. With Arthur, it's a serious, last forever sort of feel."

"I see," she said. "Well… it doesn't matter. Once Arthur becomes King my job is done. I leave." Ulric nodded.

"True… unless you wished to stay. I mean you do have freedom of choice. It's the Gods given right." Artemis nodded.

"I suppose. Let's not talk about Arthur right now."

"Fair enough. Let's continue talking of war then." Artemis laughed at his bluntness, and they continued to talk.

"Allow me to walk you home."

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"I know you can handle yourself, but what kind of man would I be if I let you walk home alone this late."

"Not much of a man," she teased. "Tell you what you can walk me to the door." Ulric took her arm in his.

"Let us," he grinned with a laugh. Ulric's and Artemis's relationship was strange. They were not lovers, not even close nor did either want to be, but they weren't like brother or sister and not quite just friends either. It was a more of a sort of relationship that a simple kiss was a goodbye to them. There was nothing romantic to it, but someone who did not know their relationship would believe that they were most definitely lovers someone like Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

Walking down the halls Artemis and Ulric talked quietly. The party was still going on, but you never know who could be sleeping. Turning a corner nearly at the door, Artemis and Ulric ran right into two others.

"Sorry, my lady," one said bowing. "Artemis?" It was Vidar.

"Hello, Vidar, Arthur."

"I just had mistaken you for a lady."

"You did," she said.

"Sires," Ulric said bowing.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I am Ulric. I am royal advisor to King Vincent."

"Ah, yes," Vidar said. "Vincent is only a few years older than us. He's quite a nice man."

"I will tell him you think so."

"Anyway, where have you been hiding this more Ladylike, attractive side?" he asked Artemis.

"Under my bed until I find a decent man to act like a Lady for," she laughed. "I have to be going home. Ava will be there soon."

"Good night," Ulric said .They kissed gently without a second thought.

"Boys," she said curtsying for the first time in front of them. She walked off.

* * *

"What's Arthur being such a prat about?" Artemis asked Vidar as she entered his room. She was now under the service of Arthur, Morgana, Vivian, and Vidar. It was a pain since Vivian was commanding; Vidar was annoying; and Arthur was being an ass, but at least Morgana hadn't been a bother. Vidar looked at her and laughed.

"I thought he would be acting like a part toward you."

"What do you mean?"

"He's treating you like your just maid, a nobody, right?"

"Yes. What do you know about this?"

"He's jealous. He won't admit it, but it's true. He thinks that there's something between you and Ulric."

"But there's not."

"Maybe you should tell Arthur that."

"What should I have to tell him anything?" she asked annoyed. "Just because he thinks that I'm with someone doesn't mean he has a right to be so damn rude!"

"May I ask you a personal question?" Vidar asked. Artemis was picking up dirty laundry that Vidar so rudely threw on the floor.

"Go for it."

"If Arthur was courting another women would you be upset?"

"No," she said.

"You're saying that if Arthur was let's say kissing the Lady Vivane in the hallway with plans of marrying her you wouldn't be upset at all?" Artemis was about to speak, but Vidar did first. "Be honest with yourself." There was silence before Artemis set down her basket and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Arthur that there's nothing between Ulric and I." Artemis exited and walked down the halls to Arthur's chambers. She knocked.

"Enter." He looked up at her.

"Did you finish my laundry yet? What good are you if you're slow?"

"So I just talked to Vidar, and… well… I guess have to explain to you how very stupid you are."

"You can't-"

"I can. Let me tell you why. Ulric is a friend. I knew him from my time in Valde. Last night, I had dinner with him to discuss war strategy. That's it. There is nothing between us and… if you hadn't assumed things I wouldn't be having this problem." Artemis turned to leave, but stopped at the door. "Oh," she said turning to him again, "and for the record I shouldn't even have to explain this to you. I can be with who I want, when I want. Get over it." Artemis left and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Artemis sat on the top of one of the towers. It was a place that she went to when she had to do some serious reflecting. It wasn't often that she went up here especially since it took so long to find this specific spot. She chose it because it was the highest point on the castle. You could see all of Camelot and beyond from the tower.

"Merlin said you would be up here," Arthur called. Artemis looked down at him but looked back out to the land. Arthur pulled himself up onto the tower and sat by her. "Wow," he said looking out over the land. Artemis smiled.

"You never really know what the worlds made of until you see it from above." There was silence as they looked over the land.

"I am sorry," Arthur said. "I had no right to be upset."

"No, you didn't. You can be a moron sometimes, but I accept this. Just like you accept that I can be annoying and temperamental."

"So you forgive me?"

"Fully," she said quietly.

"Good. I didn't want you mad at me."

"Oh, I'm never really mad Arthur. You'll know when I'm mad when you see it. I'm terrifying," she laughed.

"Like when I killed that unicorn?"

"Very similar, but even scarier." Arthur looked off for a moment.

"That's… an unpleasant thought." Artemis laughed.

"Well," Artemis shrugged, "I'm an easily annoyed person especially when people belittle me. I can't stand that."

"I know," Arthur said. Artemis laughed. Arthur and Artemis stayed on top of the tower the rest of the day talking. They talked about everything that came to mind. It was surprisingly easy. When the sunset, Arthur had to leave to go to part two of the feast of the King's. Artemis stayed on top of the tower watching the stars a little longer after he left. Finally, she slid down and went home.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ava asked as she entered the home.

"I would tell you, but I don't need your little comments."

"Having fun with Arthur then?" she asked.

"We were just talking," Artemis said sitting across from her at the table.

"Just like how Everett and I just talk?" Ava teased.

"Haha," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Do you love him?" Ava asked seriously. Artemis looked at her.

"Do you love Everett?" Artemis asked. There was silence between them. Neither willing to admit their feelings for the boy they wanted. "So… are you two together or… what?" Artemis asked. "I mean… you have a right to be. You are of the House of Wake. You are nobility."

"Everett doesn't know that. I haven't told him."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just… I don't want him to know. I am not that girl anymore. I never want to be part of a court."

"Ava… if you ever want to have a future with Everett you must be honest with him and you must accept he is of nobility."

"I could say the same for you and Arthur. When are you going to tell him that if you weren't in Camelot you would openly practice magic… a lot?"

"And have him execute me?"

"He wouldn't. He loves you."

"Arthur doesn't love me. He can't," she whispered.

* * *

"Work, work, work," Artemis muttered the next day annoyed. She had been busy working for Lady Vivian. She was such a brat. She was always wanting something and something practically impossible by midday she just couldn't deal with her. She had only seen Arthur and Merlin briefly that day. They were talking in the hallway as they passed. "Deal with Vivian, please," Artemis told Gwen as she passed in the hallway. Artemis left back home at noon. Ava was grinning when she came in.

"What?" Artemis asked confused. Ava pointed to purple and white flowers on the table. Artemis went to them. Her name was on her card. She opened it.

"You're blushing. What does it say?" Ava asked.

"The power that keeps us apart is nothing compared to the power of true love. Arthur." Merlin busted throw the door. "Do you knock?"

"Rats," he said.

"What?"

"Yeah, big, hairy, sharp teeth, yeah, definitely under here," he said ducking under the table. Artemis looked under the table at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Never better. You?"

"I'm… having a very surprising day."

"Really?"

"You know those days that you've lost all hope? And then out of the blue something happens to restore that hope?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I'm having one of those days." Merlin just kind of stared before leaving.

"Arthur loooves you."

"Shut up."

* * *

Walking down the hall, Artemis suddenly fell backward. She looked down. The carpet was moved. She looked upside down and saw a man standing there. She could see the magic in him.

"Stupid Sorcerers!" she yelled at him. He looked surprised, but Artemis threw the tray at his head before marching off. She went down to the citadel to see Arthur look extremely distracted. "What's wrong? You look as if you have something on your mind."

"You read me like a book," he said.

"It's written all over your face."

"I made a fool of myself that's all," he said staring to walk away. Artemis walked at his side. "It's everything."

"I'm sure it's not true."

"You have a good heart, Artemis, but it is… I have made… a gesture," he said using his hands dramatically as he spoke, "that was not well received."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure," he nodded.

"Then you are wrong."

"You are very closer to the lady in question," he said stopping and pointing to her. She smiled.

"You're token was much appreciated, but the situation is delicate and it… is not always easy to express what is really in ones heart."

"You think there's hope," he said waving a finger at her.

"There's always hope."

"If only I had some way of knowing."

"Indeed," Artemis nodded. Arthur grinned before walking away.

* * *

Artemis, who was supposed to be working, stayed at home thinking. She was avoiding the palace as much as she could. John was somewhere and she didn't want to see him. Not yet.

"So… what are you going to say back?" Ava asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"In response to the flowers?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. I know! You should set up a dinner for you and Arthur! I'll leave tonight and you two can be alone."

"Ava," Artemis groaned.

"Do it!" she yelled. "You love him."

"If I do, you have to shut up."

"Deal." Artemis pulled out a slip of paper and a quill telling Arthur to meet her at sunset. She went to the palace and slipped it under his door.

* * *

"Wear a dress, lit candles, be polite!" Ava yelled as Artemis pushed her out the door. Artemis made dinner before doing what Ava suggested. She put on a simple blue dress. She lit candles around the room before she sat down in front of the meal and waited… and waited… and waited… and waited. He never came. Artemis blew out the candles before curling in a ball and going to sleep in the dress. She felt rejected and hurt and vulnerable.

* * *

"So how was your night with Arthur?" Ava asked.

"He didn't show," Artemis said flatly dropping a bowl of porridge in front of Ava.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I have to go. Gwen has graciously taken over with Vivian for me and I am now going to be helping Morgana until the nobles leave." Artemis left and walked off to Morgana's room with a tray of food. She was looking out the window. "What's new?" she asked wondering what captivated her this morning.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked.

"Heard what?"

"Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers."

"What?" she asked both surprised and confused.

"King Olaf has command recompense. They are to fight to the death all for the love of a woman and Lady Vivian at that."

"You look more shock then I did," Morgana noted at the look on Artemis's face.

"It's just… surprising," she said trying to busy herself.

"I just don't know why he couldn't control his feelings."

"Indeed. I will miss the tournament. I have much to do," she said struggling to keep the emotions out of her voice. Artemis marched out with a basket. She crossed Arthur and Merlin.

"Ah, Artemis. You will wish me good luck."

"Will I?" she asked smugly.

"Haven't you heard?" Arthur asked. Artemis turned back to him trying to tell herself to keep her temper in track, but it failed miserably. She hit Arthur hard enough to leave a pink mark on his cheek. He touched his face.

"You know Arthur. I have been made a fool of many different people both of nobility and simplicity, but I have never been made as big of a fool as you have made me! Congratulations!" Artemis pissed tipped over a table near her before walking off.

"Rats again Merlin?" Artemis asked as he busted in her home. She looked depressed. She was setting the flowers Arthur left her on fire with a candle.

"No," Merlin said walking in farther. "No. I need your help. Arthur needs you."

"I do not think Arthur needs me," she said quietly.

"Don't worry," Merlin said. "I know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"Everything. Anyone who spend five minutes alone with you can see how you two feel about each other. Look I do not have a lot of time to explain everything to you. You are going to have to trust me. Arthur does love you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. If you do not trust me. Trust your feelings."

"I'm never trusting my feelings again."

"He's enchanted!" Merlin yelled.

"Yes with Lady Vivian! I am not blind!"

"No I mean literally enchanted! None of his feelings are real!"

"How can you be sure? I do not want to be made a fool of again."

"None of his feelings for Vivian are real but his death will be if you don't break the enchantment. Search your heart. You know who he loves." Merlin left. Artemis sighed. Enchanted? Was it true?

* * *

Artemis marched to Arthur's tent and entered.

"Ah," Arthur said. "Finally come to wish me good luck? I really don't think I need it anymore."

"No, Arthur," Artemis breathed. "I have not come to wish you luck."

"Well that's rather rude," Arthur said.

"Then let me make amends," Artemis said before walking to him, pushing him against a pole, and kissing him. At first he was unresponsive, but slowly the enchantment faded and Arthur kissed back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her close to him. It was that moment that Artemis realized she was in love with Arthur, and she also realized how messed up her life was becoming or perhaps already was.

He pulled away and they stared at each other. Both was still caught in the moment, but suddenly Arthur started gasping in pain. Artemis gripped him and helped him stand. One hand was on his side the other at the base of his neck. She helped him sit down and kneeled in front of him. Her hand was still at the base of his neck.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"That out of it huh? You're in a fight to the death." Arthur looked shock. "You're loosing."

"But-"

"There's no time to explain," she said. They were closer than they realized. "Just live for me," Artemis whispered. "That's all I ask right now." The horns blew signifying that the fight was about to start again. "Be careful," she whispered. Arthur stood and limped out of the tent. Artemis stood and went out into the crowd to watch the rest of the fight. It was agonizing watching the two of them fight. It was clash after clash of swords. Arthur was thrown to the ground. He just narrowly missed being sliced into by King Olaf. Another swing and Arthur kicked Olaf over his head onto the ground. Both their helmets were thrown off. Arthur stood quickly and put a sword to Olaf's neck. Arthur hesitated. He seemed unsure whether to kill him or not. Arthur put his sword down with the point in the ground.

"This is no way to achieve peace!" Arthur announced. Arthur held out a hand to Olaf and helped him up. There was clapping. Olaf and Arthur had an arm around each other.

Artemis was so focused on the battle, so focused on her emotions that she didn't notice that someone was staring at her. A King with dark brown hair and cold grey eyes watched her. A King with a scared face. A King who wanted vengeance on a certain gypsy who had taken his victory and disappeared. A King by the name of John of Valde.

* * *

Entering her home, Artemis was immediately greeted with a note and a rose on her table. She picked up the rose.

"Thought I better do it myself this time," a voice said. Artemis turned to Arthur in the corner of her room.

"You know most would find it rude that you just enter my home unannounced and without me allowing you in."

"I'm sorry… for everything," he said. "For what I put you through."

"No," she said shaking her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I too have caused my fair share of hurt."

"You must believe me my feelings for… Vivian… were not real. I've never loved another," he said. Artemis was silent. She looked up at the ceiling before back at Arthur.

"One day, you will," she said. "One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot… and I cannot be your queen."

"You don't know that."

"I am as sure as that as you are."

"Things may change." Artemis sighed. She put a hand to her head.

"Things may change for Camelot, but they won't for me. I… People like you and me just cannot be. In 20 years, you know you will be king. I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow," she laughed. "When you are King, I will leave, Arthur. It is what is meant to be. I am here to make sure you live to take your place as King one day. Once you are, I will leave, and I will only return when you marry. Then, I have to be there to support the new Queen as a Servant, and I know three things will happen the day I return. One: I will congratulate you even if I'm not happy. Two: I will kick, scream, cry, and just over all throw a fit in private. Three: I will try to poison her in fit of jealousy. Merlin will probably be the one to stop me. My feelings for you won't die. I know that. I also know that you and I cannot be. It just isn't. My life is a jumbled, complicated mess, and it always will be. I cannot drag into it. Not now. Not ever. I love you, but because of who I am that will never be enough. I'm sorry." Arthur stared at her.

"Then I will prove that I am enough."

"You are setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"I would rather let my heart break into a million pieces than never try." Arthur turned and left. Artemis sighed. Why did things have to be so difficult? She needed rest. Artemis went to bed her mind racing, but slowly and surly she feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

Someone grabbed her and instantly her reflexes went into place and she woke up. It was sudden, but she tried to fling the man away from her. She struggled against his grip kicking over the table and any furniture as they struggled. She realized it was a group of knights. Her eyes caught the tabard on their chests. It looked familiar. Where had she seen it? But before she could place it, the world went black.

* * *

Ava walked down the street to meet Everett for dinner. This time it was just them and she wasn't wearing a dress. As she walked down, the street she turned a corner and ran straight into a man from her nightmares. King John. She was about to scream or attack or do something, but she didn't have time. She was knocked unconscious.


	24. In Which War Breaks Out To Save Artemis

This chapter... oh this chapter. I love and hate this chapter almost as much as I love and hate the next one. Let me explain: I love how its written and I love this filler, but there some gruesome stuff in here, but fear not! i actually edited out a lot of it and i mean a freaking lot. the torture... oh god it could have been a lot fucking worse. oh yeah speaking of the word fucking... two things one if you've never seen a very potter musical and a very potter sequel see it. its done by a bunch of kids in from michigan state. hilarious and two: i'm in one of those fuck the world sort of moods so if somethings off in my writing its because i really want to kick the world around like a fucking soccer ball. i am also in a swearing mood especially dropping the f bomb which i usually don't. i'm just loosing it a little.

on a side note that's actually **important**. i was thinking about making a** facebook group or page** or something just for my fanfiction site and since i only have 1 story at the mo it will just be for this. it would include **pictures of the characters **and **extras like little back stories or side stories and stories from the past**. i would like **opinions.** oh which also reminds me that if i do. **fear not! i will not be a total creep **and be like omg who're you **and then stalk you**. no no. it will be **created and updated **and that's it. i'll let you know if i do. i just thought maybe it would be a good idea, but who knows. **any other suggestion would be appreciated**.

opinions are to be submitted as either A: a review or a message is fine.

wow that was a long side note and look at how **awesome i am **highlighting the things that are important so you don't have to read my entire rant. anyway **enjoy**.

* * *

"Where's Artemis?" Arthur asked Merlin the next morning.

"Perhaps she's avoiding you," Merlin suggested. "She's not one to be so open with her feelings." Arthur didn't respond. He looked out the window. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"When do the Kings leave?" Merlin asked.

"In a week," Arthur said.

"Perhaps she's with the Lady Vivian…" Merlin and Arthur both stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "If that's the case maybe I should find her."

"Good idea," Arthur said. Merlin went out the door. He knocked on Morgana's door first. Gwen answered.

"Have you seen Artemis?" he asked.

"No," she said. "She wasn't with Vivian either. I was there not long ago. Is something wrong?"

"Well… Arthur's just… Artemis causes a lot of trouble sometimes." Merlin went to Vidar. He hadn't seen her. Merlin went down to her home and knocked. The door was slightly ajar and when Merlin entered there was furniture tipped over and books everywhere. There was a knock on the door.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Everett asked observing the room as he entered.

"No idea," Merlin said. "Have you seen Artemis and Ava?"

"No. Ava was supposed to meet me for dinner yesterday. She never showed."

"Something's happened," Merlin said. "Come on!" Running to Arthur, Merlin nearly fell over his own two feet. "Arthur!" he yelled entering the chambers.

"What is it this time, Merlin?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"It's Artemis and Ava."

"What about them?" Arthur asked. This got his attention.

"I looked for Artemis everywhere. No ones seen her. I went to their house and it's trashed like there was a struggle." Arthur stared in shock.

* * *

"We can't just assume things Arthur," Uther said. Arthur stood in front of them. The kings were at the tables. One king was missing. He had left yesterday. "And even if this is true. We don't know who would have taken them and… they are just servants, Arthur." Ulric leaned over and whispered to Vincent. He nodded.

"Uther?" Vincent asked.

"Yes?"

"My advisor has informed me that the Lady Ava is with them. She is of the House of Wake. Probably the last survivor of the Wake family besides John."

"King John left for Valde yesterday." Arthur paled when he heard this.

"Father," Arthur said. "It was King John. It had to have been."

"Arthur, to accuse a king of such a crime! Do you have any evidence?"

"Artemis told me of what truly happened in Valde. John didn't get the throne by default! He murder all the nobles to get it!"

"That's enough!"

"He tells the truth," Ulric said. "I was there the night that John killed them. If Artemis has not intervened, I would be dead as would many others. About five years ago, you helped flatten an army that John claimed was a rebellion. In fact, it was the army that was led by Prince Peter. Artemis and Kael, her fiancée at the time, were supposed to come and form an alliance with Camelot, but Kael died and Artemis had no nobility. The chances of you helping were too slim. I would suggest joining with the newly formed army for Prince Peter, because if John wins and Artemis is killed people will blame you. You have many armies at your door and the Servants of the World." There were whispers among the kings. "And if you do… imagine the alliance that form just for their gratefulness." There were whispers.

"If you fight John, I will join you," Astor said standing.

"As will I," Vincent said.

"And I," Olaf said. The rest of the Kings agreed. An alliance was formed.

* * *

Arthur packed a bag ready to lead a group of knights with Ulric to find Prince Peter before going after Artemis and Ava. Merlin would be going with of course. Arthur's door was thrown open. Everett entered.

"I wish to come with," he said to Arthur walking closer to him.

"You are too young," Arthur replied.

"I do not care! I will not just sit back and allow Ava to suffer!"

"I will not risk your life!"

"You think I am fool! I love her just as much as you love Artemis! Would you go if it was not her! I cannot just stay idle!" Arthur stopped packing and looked to Everett.

"I do not doubt you love her, but you must have faith in me when I say that you cannot come. I will send for you when Valde is recaptured, but right now... I'm sorry Everett."

"You've got to be kidding me! I could take half your men and I am not so young! I'm 15 for christ's sake!"

"Which is too young!" Arthur snapped at him. "I know how you feel, but this is going to turn into war!"

"I don't care! I just want her back!"

"Then trust me," Arthur said. "Surly Ava's given you the same speech that Artemis has given to me about faith and trust." Everett looked down at the ground.

"Yes," he replied. "She has."

"Then trust me. I will save her. I promise." Everett looked up at Arthur.

"If you do not bring her back, I will never forgive you."

"I know," Arthur replied. "But that's it isn't it? If I fail, it won't just be you that will never be able to forgive me. If I fail, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Then we are on the same side."

"So it seems."

"Bring them back."

"Of course."

* * *

A small group of the knights from Camelot rode along the road. They would be meeting the main army with the rest of the Kings' armies in three month hence. Right now, they were on the way to find Prince Peter. According to Ulric, after the failed attempt to take back Valde, Peter went into hiding. He married and had a few children. Ulric's attempts to get Peter out of hiding was failures, but this time Ulric was sure he would for Artemis. Arthur wasn't pleased with wasting so much time, but Ulric assured him John would keep her alive as long as possible. He didn't mention that she would probably be tortured and put through hell. He didn't feel it was a good idea.

The city of Xander was not terribly far or off from Valde. It was about two weeks ride away, but to get there from Camelot it took nearly two months. Two months of Merlin having to watch Arthur pace. Two months of Ulric carefully going through Artemis's various battle strategies and reforming them. Two months of nothing but riding. When they finally reached the city of Xander, they found that Ulric actually stopped outside a small village.

"Arthur, Merlin," Ulric nodded. The rest of the knights stay behind on the path as Merlin, Arthur, and Ulric walked to a nearby villager's hut. Ulric knocked. A tall man with brown hair and dancing gray eyes answered. He had a scar along his neck that looked gruesome and also had the stature of a hardworking man. If one was to look at him, they would never guess who he was. He had grown modest and understanding over the years.

"Not you again," Peter said in a hinted Valde accent. "Go away, Ulric. I told you it won't matter." Peter shut the door, but before he could all the way Ulric spoke.

"John has Artemis and Ava," he said quickly. The door shut and then suddenly reopened.

"What?" Peter asked staring at Ulric with wide eyes.

* * *

"I have waited for this moment for four years," John said in front of Artemis. She was locked in a cage with her hands and feet bond with special metal chains. It restricted her magic. Ava was across from her.

They had been traveling for a week before the group that caught them met up with John and his camp.

"If you're going to kill me, do it, but leave Ava out of this," Artemis said.

"Oh, I'm going to kill, but not before you understand pain," John replied. John pulled a red hot iron poker from the fire. He pressed it against Artemis's back. Seething pain went threw her body, but she refused to scream. She refused to show him pain.

* * *

Entering Peter's home was odd. There was nothing inside that symbolized royalty lived there. It was a plain ordinary home with a plain ordinary family inside. Peter's wife, Sarah, was a pretty but common woman. She had medium brown hair the went to her waist, warm, wide brown eyes, and a small stature. She was a friendly woman but also one that seemed to in a way be a bit like Artemis. She was always making some sort of witty remark to Peter, who return the insult back. Their son, Zacharias, was a normal child as was their daughter, Aella. If you walked by them on the street, you never would have known.

"This is Prince Arthur of Camelot," Ulric said as they sat around the table, "and Merlin, Artemis's brother."

"Pleasure," Peter said flatly. He didn't sound pleased. Perhaps he remembered his last defeat was aided by Camelot. "What the hell has she done this time?" Ulric shook his head.

"This time I am sure it is not her fault. She wouldn't have risked Ava being caught. She cares too much about her. Camelot is backing us though as is Olaf and Vincent and well a good deal of kingdoms really. All we need is you." Peter didn't look pleased.

"You want me to just drop everything and pick up where I left off? I have a life here Ulric. It's not that easy."

"You owe Artemis your life. The least you have to do is help us save her." Peter sighed.

"Why does it matter if I'm there? They can just choose another to be king," Peter said. "I wouldn't be a good king anyway, not like my father."

"Artemis believes if some else was to come in and kill John and recapture Valde, it won't be recapturing it. The world will just see it as more violence. It has to be you. They have to see that John's era is over, and that Valde will be restored," Ulric said. "And... you are wrong. You will make a good king. Artemis believes that, we all do. You have lived the life of a peasant for the last five years. You know what they go through everyday. You can be the king Valde needs." He stared at the goblet in front of him. Sarah, who was listening, came to his side.

"You should help her. Artemis has done much for not just you but our family." He looked at Sarah. She smiled at him gingerly.

"You do realize becoming King means that you become Queen." Sarah laughed.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I've talked to Artemis. She said technically I don't have to take the title if I don't want to."

"But Zack will still me named Prince."

"Fine, but I refuse the queen title still."

"Then… you want me to do this."

"It's your home. Artemis is your friend, love."

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"Of course," she laughed before turning away. Peter sighed.

"Alright." Ulric smiled. "But there's something that I have to do before we go to Valde."

"What's that?" Ulric asked.

"You aren't going to like it," Peter warned them.

* * *

Torture, pain, blood, bruises, cuts, burns, breaks, shatters, twisting, snapping. There was no end. They reached Valde early on by way of a Portal in the Ascendra Forest. One that few people knew about. John was true to his word. Artemis did her best to hold in her screams. She would never give him any form of satisfaction. During the times she was out of the torture room, she was thrown in a small, dark ice box. After a few hours in there it felt like she couldn't move. She was given little food. It was just enough to stay alive, but it was Ava Artemis was worried about. She had not seen her young student since they arrived in Valde. Artemis feared the worse.

* * *

The day that Artemis broke was a day that Ava of the House of Wake would never forget as long as she lived. Artemis would be brought passed her cell everyday. Her body was ridged and her skin paler than originally. Her eyes covered so she could see nothing. Ava never spoke. John swore to her if she did he would make Ava watch Artemis die a slow cruel death.

Ava watched as Artemis was brought forward. She didn't struggle, but the guards were still rough with her. They threw her inside the dark dirty room across from Ava's cell. The only sounds that ever came from the room was the sound of metal, whips, and chains occasionally, but not today. Today, it was haunting. It started of the same and then suddenly Artemis's screams pierced threw the air. Cries of pain and torture. Cries of death. After two months of silence as John tortured her it all flooded out.

"Kill me! Gods just kill me!" she cried through sobs. She cracked under the pain. She couldn't deal with it. Ava tried to cover her ears, but Artemis's tortured screams still sliced through like a sword. Hours of screaming later, Artemis was dragged bloody, marked, cut, broken, and bruised from the room. She was unconscious. Even if she was conscious, the chances of her being able to move even a little was unlikely. Her body looked broken. Ava swallowed back the tears. It wasn't the last day Ava would hear Artemis's screams.

* * *

Through the Forest of Elerrina, the small group traveled. The knights no longer traveled with them. It was now just Arthur, Merlin, Ulric, and Peter.

"Are you sure about this?" Merlin asked. No one answered Merlin's question. The trees deep in the Forest of Elerrina were twisted and bare. Strange noises came from the land ahead. Ancient stones with carvings on them slowly became more prominent. Slowly in view came a circle made of stones. In the center, there stood a stone table. Slowly they got off their horses and approached it. Peter stepped up the table.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "Artemis told me to beat John to come here. She never specified what else to do."

"It's funny how destiny finds you isn't it, Peter Wake, True Crown Prince of Valde?" A woman asked. They all turned. On one of the stones, a lovely woman sat in a gray dress. It was terrifying. She was the mirror image of Artemis.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked whipping out his sword.

"Now, now, violence is not the answer. I am Aradia, the sorceress."

"Why do you look like my sister?" Merlin asked. She smiled. Her body in an instant transformed into Morgana.

"Is that better?" she asked. She turned into Gwen and then Ava and then Morgause and then Hunith. She turned into numerous woman each knew before she stopped on a face no one knew. An elder woman with tangled, white hair and blind eyes. She had a look of power to her. "So, Artemis has sent you?" she asked. "This is a treat. How is she?"

"She was capture by King John," Ulric said. The woman laughed.

"She could never really keep herself out of trouble. What is exactly do you want?"

"Artemis just said to beat the Sword of Magus I must come here," Peter replied. The woman looked surprised.

"The Sword of Magus… how many centuries has it been since I've heard that name? That is a powerful sword indeed. It was created by the Father of all Magic. Only another sword just as powerful can beat the Sword of Magus."

"Is there such thing?" The woman smiled.

"Oh, yes, but I ask for something in return for it."

"And what is that?"

"When you retrieve Artemis and she is well enough to come here, bring her here. Her and I need to speak."

"You will not hurt her?" Peter asked.

"No, I will not. I swear it."

"Then, it is a deal." The woman raised her arm and in a plain looking sword appeared. It was nothing special on the outside. She held it out the Peter. He took and stared at it trying to find something more in the plain steel of the blade.

"This is it?"

"Don't let appearances deceive you," she replied. "I assure you. With this blade, you will kill John and achieve the victory you seek. Take back Valde. The events that are about to play out… the outcome will be one that is pivotal to the future. You must not fail."

"Thank you," Peter bowed.

"Go. If you waste anymore time, Ambrosine will die." At that thought, the group went off.

* * *

The four of them reached the meeting point of the armies just in time. There were many more people there than expected. Several different armies than was expected previously. This was a good thing. Valde was known to have one of the biggest, most ruthless army in the world.

Arthur, Peter, Merlin, and Ulric entered a huge tent. There was several people there looking over a map of Valde. Uther as well as the other king's were there, but Master Gwydion was there as well as was Master Galen and Master Saoirse. There was also several people Arthur didn't know. They were clearly of noble status. There was both men and women. They all looked strong and fierce.

"This is my son, Arthur, and his servant," Uther said.

"My advisor, Ulric," Vincent said. "And the true prince of Valde." They bowed. They all sat and the was discussions continued. It was decided that in a week they would attack.

* * *

John was prepared for them. A large army stood in front of the stone walls of Valde. They were ready for Peter's army. The army planned to whip out John's army and take out the knights and capture the city. John was no where to seen among the crowd, but Peter and Ulric had both been expecting this. He was hiding in the palace.

At dawn, they would attack. It all rested on the pivotal moment. Peter watched from his tent. He was tense. Arthur was probably worse. Ulric and Merlin watched as Arthur paced back in forth. They shared a tent. There was simply too little tents to have their own. Peter let the tent flap fall closed. Peter looked at Arthur. He had this look of concentration on his faced.

"How long have you been in love with her?" he asked. Arthur stopped pacing and looked at Peter.

"I have no idea what you mean." Peter sat on the ground. His back against of the wooden poles.

"She's an incredible woman. I have seen men trip over themselves for her attention, my cousin, Kael, included. I also know what it's like to want someone you can't have because of your title. Sarah was a servant in Valde before I married her. After Valde fell, I guess I realized what's truly important. Friendship, love, loyalty, trust. All of that was so hard at first, but we looked to Artemis to lead us. A woman like Artemis… you never find another like her, Arthur. Trust me. I've seen the world enough to know."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said after a moment. "She's made it clear that she doesn't want to be with me."

"Don't be fooled. Artemis may say that, but she is just doing what she thinks she has to. She's always been the person to think too much and not follow what her heart is telling her. She's always the person to put other people's needs before her own happiness. Don't give up hope. She will come around. If you truly love her, she will not leave you. She will probably try, but in the end she will learn."

"What about her old love?" Arthur asked. "Kael?"

"I'm not saying she didn't love him, but their relationship was based on the fact that Kael did what she asked. If she wanted something, she got it. He worshipped her. It wasn't the kind of relationship that was good for Artemis. It inflated her ego. You don't seem like the kind of person to bend so easily to Artemis, which is a good thing. Artemis can be controlling." Peter laughed. "But I guess she wouldn't be Artemis without that controlling part of her. She just needs someone equally controlling." Peter laughed. "Are you controlling, Arthur?"

"No," he said, but at the same time Merlin said yes. Arthur gave him a look. Peter laughed. Ulric chuckled as well.

"Artemis is a brilliant woman. Any man should be honored to be with her," Ulric said.

"You would know," Peter said smugly. "After all, you two were together." Ulric scowled.

"It was just an experiment. There was nothing between us. For the last God damn time."

"Did you kiss her?" Peter asked.

"That's not important," Ulric said. Peter chuckled. "Why does everyone think there's something between us? We're friends." Peter laughed again.

"People think that because they don't know you. They don't know your one and only love is someone you can't have. Princess Victoria of Norien."

"Wait…," Arthur said slowly. He smiled. "Norien is King Vincent's kingdom." Peter laughed.

"That's right," Peter said. "The advisor to King Vincent is in love with his master's sister. For shame."

"Oh shut up Peter. I wouldn't be talking. You and Sarah were all over each when you were alone in Valde."

"What? I don't know what you mean. Says who?" Ulric laughed.

"Says Artemis."

"And how would she know?"

"How would she not? She had to clean your room. The number of times she walked in on you two, she said, scarred her."

"She's one to talk. At least I stayed in my chambers with Sarah. Artemis and Kael on the other hand," Peter shook his head, and then shuttered. "Brings up scarring memories."

"Yeah, but it was Artemis. You would expect nothing less of her. Plus, you know she and Kael wanted a baby more than anything." Ulric and Peter looked at each other.

"Don't say that around her," Peter reminded her. "You know she doesn't like to be reminded."

"Reminded of what?" Merlin asked. Peter looked at him.

"You're her brother, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Merlin said. Peter sighed.

"See… Artemis and Kael would have been married sooner, but the problem was that the only way for it to count in the Wake family is for them to be married in the palace of Valde, so there was no point in getting a regular, official marriage until Valde was recaptured. So… Artemis and Kael decided that… they would go on like they were married. They always told people they were. Eventually, they tried to have a child, but…" Peter shook his head. "They had trouble. Artemis finally became pregnant, but the baby died about three months into the pregnancy. Artemis was pretty upset about it. They didn't try after that. Artemis thought that it was her fault. Her body, she believed, suffered too much abuse over the years. I've never seen her that upset. She really wanted children, and she would have made one hell of a mother."

"I don't think she's given up hope though of having a family," Arthur said.

"Why do you say that?" Ulric asked.

"She's talked to me about having a lot of children. From the sound of it, she believes there still a chance she could have children." Peter laughed.

"She's talked to you about her future?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She must really love you. She never talked about the future or what she wanted not even to Kael." Arthur stared at Peter.

"Could you see Artemis as Queen of Camelot?" Ulric laughed. Peter laughed too.

"You know she would never accept the title," Peter said.

"Oh, I know her hatred for titles, and the idea of being noble makes her shutter." They laughed. "She would make a good Queen though. Admit it." Peter nodded.

"She would bring peace and prosperity to any land that has her to help rule."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said. "She is a servant in Camelot. I cannot marry her." Peter nodded.

"There will be a time when you can do what you wish. When that time comes you must choose. There will be consequences to marrying Artemis, but could you live knowing that she would be out there possibly with another man? I know that I would have been devastated if I had let Sarah go."

"Let's just focus on getting her back," Arthur said.

"Agreed," Ulric said. He stood. "I have to get back to Vincent. Get some rest. Don't worry too much about Artemis. She's strong." Arthur nodded. He left. The candles were blown out, and the monarchs and Merlin tried to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

Blood covered the ground. Screams filled the air. Clashes of metal against metal echoed, but none of this was important to Arthur Pendragon. He fiercely fought his way through the soldiers. Gwydion, Galen, and Saoirse was the only ones ahead of him. It was no wonder. They were brilliant. They dominated the battlefield. Gwydion was surprisingly nimble, Galen was surprisingly graceful, and Saoirse was surprisingly strong. They were clearly masters of battle. Peter was near Arthur not far from him. Merlin was on the other side of Arthur. Ulric was nowhere to be seen in the clash of warriors. He was no doubt with King Vincent. War raged on and finally Arthur, Merlin, Peter, Gwydion, Saoirse, and Galen reached the wall. The archers on the walls were all killed already. No doubt by Galen's own bow.

"What now?" Arthur asked. The huge wooden door was closed blocking them out.

"What will you allow me to do to save her?" Saoirse asked.

"What?"

"Will you give anything to save her?" Saoirse asked. "We have little time for much else."

"Whatever it is do it!" Arthur command. Saoirse held her hand out. Her eyes flashed gold. The doors were thrown of their hinges. "Forward!" Arthur commanded over the noise. He didn't even care he was fighting with a sorceress. He just wanted Artemis and Ava safe. He had a promise to keep to both Everrett and himself.

The Masters were in the led still, but that was a good thing. They were the best after all. It seemed that John was arrogant. All the knights were gone. They must have been on the battlefield. The towns people all looked out into the streets. Whispers filled the air. Prince Peter has returned.

Saoirse broke down the door to the palace. They went inside. Gwydion led the way to the throne room. John sat on his throne. His sword at his side.

"What is it, Rupert?" John asked annoyed. "I said not to bother me!"

"Perhaps you should take another guess," Peter said. John opened his eyes.

"You!" he yelled standing. He pulled his sword from its sheath. It glowed black.

"Let us take care of him," Galen said.

"No!" Peter yelled. "This is my duty! This is my kingdom! I must take it back! It is my destiny!"

"Give them space," Gwydion said. John and Peter clashed. Knights from Valde entered quickly. The others began to fight them. It seemed lost though. More and more knights flooded in. Peter's sword flew out of his hand as he crashed to the floor. John stepped on Peter's throat. Peter tried to reach for his sword but it was too far.

"I will finally have my victory," John said. He pulled his sword up ready to plunge it into Peter. Sudden screaming from outside filled the halls. It was enough of a distraction for Peter to kick John off him, quickly grab his sword, and bury it into John's stomach. John gasped and fell in shock. The multiple armies that allied themselves with Peter flooded the hall and killed the remaining knights. It was victory. Valde was recaptured in little time thanks to the allies that had banded together to save Artemis.

* * *

Peter, Merlin, Arthur, and Saoirse ran to the dungeons. They looked in each cell quickly.

"Peter! Merlin! Arthur!" A voice yelled. Ava came up to the door.

"Ava!" Peter yelled.

"Move!" Saoirse announced. Ava moved back. She blew the door off it's hinges. Ava ran out and hugged Peter.

"Where's Artemis?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know where they keep her exactly but it's farther down. I know that. But… she's… she's…," Ava started to cry. "She's really hurt." Arthur ran without another word. He looked in each cell, but he reached the end of the dungeons without finding her. Merlin and Saoirse appeared a few seconds later. Arthur hit a wall in frustration.

"She's not here!"

"We will find her Arthur," Saoirse reassured him. "John is still alive. We will make him talk." They went up to a small room in the castle. John was tied to a chair inside. His wound was bandaged, but it looked as though he wouldn't be alive much longer. Gwydion sat there calmly.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked furious approaching him

"Who?" John asked. Before Arthur could reply, the door opened. Ava entered. Furious, she walked briskly to John and pulled her fist back and punch him so hard his chair fell over.

"Where's Artemis?"

"I have no idea," John said. Ava kicked him in the head once, twice, three times.

"Where is Artemis?"

"Who?" he asked. Ava purposely kicked him right in the stomach wound, so her foot was partially inside his stomach. He coughed up blood.

"Where the hell is my mother!" she yelled kicking him between each word. She had meant to say teacher, but it came out mother. It was a mistake of words... or perhaps just saying teacher was the mistake. Artemis had treated her like her own. It was time to accept Artemis has acted as her mother for the last eight years of Ava's life. She pulled him upright. "You're going to tell me where she is or things are going to get very unpleasant for you."

"If I die, she dies," John sneered back.

"I'm not going to kill you, you ass. I'm going to do much worse." Ava took a small knife from her pocket. She had retrieved them from one of the fighters. She had intended this. She drove it into John's wrist. He screamed in pain. "Where is she?" He shook his head. She drove another into his other wrist. "Where is she!"

"Secret room in the dungeon," he breathed. "Inside the last cell." Ava followed by Arthur, Merlin, Peter, and Saoirse went to the dungeons. They went in the last cell looking for something that opened the so call secret room. Ava was the one to notice the symbol on one of the stones. She pushed it in and the entire wall opened to an ice cold room. Artemis laid inside not moving and from the looks of it not breathing. Her body was badly damaged.

"Get Galen," Saoirse said quietly. "Go!" She yelled at the boys. Peter ran off. They approached Artemis's body carefully. Saoirse turned her onto her back carefully. Arthur collapsed on his knees beside her. His face was filled with pain and torture. Merlin looked like he was about to cry. Ava was crying hard. It was clear that Artemis had endured torture. She had several broken and shattered bones, a lot of cuts, bruises, and burns. It looked like some her muscles were purposely cut completely through. "Hang in there." Saoirse said. Peter came back with Galen. Galen leaned down and put his head to her chest.

"She's alive," he confirmed. "She needs immediate care." Galen gently picked her up. The soldiers and monarchs watched as Artemis was brought by Galen through the palace. Galen found a proper room to place her in. Galen looked at Saoirse. She nodded.

"Give him some time with her," she told the others.

"But-"

"No. Listen to me. He needs some time with her to help the healing starts. You can see her when she's done." The others nodded. They were given chambers. The first thing Arthur did was kick and break furniture inside before sighing and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"She'll be okay," Merlin said.

"We should have been here earlier," Arthur said distressed.

"There's nothing we could have done alone. All that matters right now is that she's alive."

"Go away, Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin partially wanted to stay, but he knew Arthur just needed some time alone.

* * *

"How long will she be unconscious?" Arthur asked looking down at Artemis. She didn't look much better than yesterday.

"I don't know," Galen said. "Days, weeks, months, years. It's anyone guess, but I suggest while you are here to start thinking about alliances with all those who fought with you. It would be a grand alliance." Arthur nodded. Arthur gently held her hand. He would wait for her to get better. He wouldn't leave her.


	25. In Which Artemis Wakes Up

oh this chapter. the awkward and cheesy conversations between Arthur and Artemis. and blame hamlet for all the my lord and my lady crap. i'm in a shakespeare mood. no no don't worry. their relationship will not be all fluff and bunnies after this. if anything it will be even more complicated especially after Artemis's harsh words. oh yeah! sight!

**type in facebook search bar. luna proeliator. there's a group there! yay!**

by the way i will post a **link for **the **new merlin **for the americans and other viewers who do not live in the U.K. it took me forever to find one but i just watched the new merlin this morning! woot! i thought i would share since it was hard for me.

* * *

The first month went by. Arthur, Ava, Merlin, Peter, Ulric, as well as several others visited Artemis whenever they could, but it was Arthur, Ava, and Merlin alone who visited her more than once a day no matter how busy they were. Peter still had yet to be crowned King as he refused to do so without Artemis there to see it, but the people rejoiced at Peter's take over. The monarchs stayed. Only those who had no direct relation to Artemis left. The armies were also sent back. Uther left allowing Arthur to stay. The other kings from Uther's alliance left as well. Vidar stayed as well as Vincent. An alliance was attempting to form, but they were just too different to make it work. They tried anyway. Peter had been busy. Sarah and his children moved into the palace as well as several of the old noble from the old Valde that had escaped prosecution. Peter had much to do. He removed many of John's laws and made many laws. He was not yet named king, but the newly formed court made of those nobles that escaped John last time agreed that at this time it did not matter.

* * *

The second month went by. The alliance was still trying to agree on terms though they were all getting along now. Many even became friends with each other as many of them were young only around Artemis's age. Many were only Prince or princess, but still had the right to make the alliance. Among those going to make the alliance, Arthur was liked by or at least respected by all. Artemis's bones were healed, but some of her muscles were still healing. She was looking better, but she was still not showing any signs of waking up. Ava and Arthur had now gotten much better acquainted than before. They were the two in there the most as well as Merlin. Galen didn't count. He was the healer. Gwydion had returned to the Servants of the World, but Galen and Saoirse both stayed for her.

* * *

The third month went by. The trees finished loosing their leaves and the snow fell. The harsh Valde winter set in. It was the ninetieth day Artemis was unconscious when her eyes suddenly flew open and she started screaming bloody murder. Galen, who was the only one in the room at the time, went to her quickly."

"Artemis, calm down!" he said. She struggled against him before she stopped and cried into him.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted practically falling into Arthur's chambers. It was two o'clock in the morning and Arthur was sleeping. "Arthur! Wake up!" Merlin yelled. Arthur raised his hand to his eyes and rubbed them.

"This better be important, Merlin, or you will-"

"Artemis is awake," he said cutting him off. Arthur sat up right away.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's go!" Arthur pulled on a shirt before together they walked briskly to Artemis's room.

* * *

"I just… there was so much blood and so many people," Artemis said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Saoirse asked. She was woken up 15 minutes ago and was told Artemis was awake.

"I'm sure of it," she replied. "Camelot will be in danger soon."

"Ambrosine," Galen said slowly. "You care very much for Camelot. You could be… mixing your emotions with your abilities. It could have just been a nightmare."

"I know the difference between a vision and a nightmare!" she snapped.

"I am simply telling you what could be," Galen said. "Visions can be influenced by the seer's emotions."

"I know that, but I'm not stupid! I know when I see something real!" she argued.

"Amber… you care about Arthur so deeply that your mind is trying to frighten you. It's taking that fear and making it seem real," Saoirse said trying to calm her down. Artemis was silent.

"Perhaps you're right," Artemis whispered. "Perhaps… my emotions are affecting me. Don't let anyone in. I want to be left alone." Artemis curled in a ball and laid in bed with the quilt around her. There was a knock on the door. Saoirse rose and went to the door. She opened and looked out. Artemis heard Arthur's voice.

"Is it true? Artemis is awake?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"…It… is," Saoirse said after a moment.

"Can I see her?" Saoirse shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. She doesn't want to see anyone."

"But it's been six months since I've spoken to her," Arthur said.

"I know, but now just… isn't a good time," she replied. "Try again tomorrow." Saoirse gently shut the door. Artemis shut her eyes gently. A restless sleep dawned on her.

* * *

Dozens of people knocked on Artemis's door and dozens were rejected. A week went by and Artemis still wasn't see anyone but still knocking came everyday. Dozens of people knocking. Artemis was sitting on a window sill looking over Valde. She seemed lost in thought. She seemed to not exactly be all there. Saoirse tried to speak with her, but she didn't talk much. Galen said that she wasn't quite mentally there yet. Another knock on the door. Artemis didn't even twitch. Saoirse opened the door. Arthur and Merlin stood there.

"Sorry boys. She still isn't seeing anyone." Arthur turned around without a word.

"What now?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at him.

"I'm going to find a way to speak with her," Arthur said determined. He went outside looking all over the castle. "Go do something else, Merlin," Arthur said.

"So you can speak with her privately?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin went off and Arthur went outside. He looked around outside before going around the castle. Finally, Arthur saw a person there sitting on the window sill with one leg hanging over the leg. He knew that was Artemis's window. "Are you going to just avoid me forever?" Arthur called up to her. She looked down at him. It was the first time in six months he's seen her without her being unconcious. "I'll climb up there if I have to," he warned. Artemis smiled lightly. "Come down from there. Come on a ride with me. I got rid of Merlin." Artemis stared. "Jump if you want. I'll catch you." Artemis stared a little more before looking back inside the room, and then down at the ground. She wasn't too far up. Her room was on the second floor. She shook her head. "What you don't trust me?" he asked. Artemis looked back down at him. She slid to the edge before jumping off. Arthur caught her. He put her down gently. "Will you come on a ride with me then?" Artemis sighed before nodding. "Great." Arthur gripped her hand before walking off with her to the stables.

"How did Libera get here?" she asked.

"Morgana and Gwen brought her."

"They're here too?"

"A lot of people are here." Artemis pulled herself up on Libera. She winced slightly. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked worried. Artemis nodded. Together, they rode off not too fast but still out of the city. Arthur noticed Artemis's silence. They got off and together sat next to a lake. It was frozen over, but still beautiful. Artemis didn't seemed affected by the cold at all. She was dressed warmly, but still it didn't seem warm enough. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head. "Are you cold?" She shook her head. There was silence. Artemis's knees were huddled to her chest. Her arms wrapped around them. She looked at her feet. "Artemis, you know there are people who care about you, don't you?"

"I know, Arthur. I just…," she swallowed and wiped away the tears that were falling. She was somewhat ashamed of her crying. "I'm all over right now. My minds scattered in so many different places. What John did to me…," she drifted. She pulled up her sleeve. She had a large scar going up her wrist. "It's something you don't forget easily. It made me question myself, my life, everything. I don't know what I'm doing, where I'm going. I just… I'm lost. Should I be where I am right now? That's what I want to know. What I need to know." Arthur gently gripped her wrist and pulled her closer to him. His hand cradled her head gently. She could feel his breath fall on her.

"I can't answer that. I can't tell you what will happen tomorrow. I do know that there are people here now who want you to be okay. That are worried beyond reason about you."

"Like you?" she asked.

"Like me," Arthur said leaning closer. They kissed gently. Artemis pulled away and laid her head against his shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"You know this can't continue," she whispered sadly.

"We're not in Camelot right now," he told her.

"Camelot or no Camelot, it can't be."

"I think you still have hope for us."

"Perhaps," she said with a sad smile, "Perhaps one day when things aren't so difficult and I don't have to hide myself."

"You hide around me?" Arthur asked. Artemis smiled gently.

"Not as much around others, but yes, I still hide much from you Arthur Pendragon." Then, for the first time in six months, Arthur heard Artemis laugh. A musical tone that he had grown to love and missed the last six months. "King Arthur. It has a nice ring to it, no?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," he said.

"You're making alliances already. Why not think about what you will do when you are King?"

"You know about the alliance?" Artemis laughed again.

"What do you think that I've been doing the last week?"

"Nothing. Resting, I hoped."

"Resting, psh. I wish."

"You need to do something for yourself," Arthur said.

"Like a vacation?"

"…That's not a bad idea," Arthur said.

"Oh no… I know that look. That's the formulating a plan look. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Arthur said standing. He started to walk toward the horses.

"Arthur!" Artemis complained. He laughed. Artemis ran and tackled him to the ground. "Ow," Artemis winced rubbing her leg. The littlest things hurt. Arthur was laughing. They both laid in the snow together. It started to snow lightly. The white snow fell from the heavens in a moment of peace and tranquility.

"Why can't life be like this?" Arthur asked as they silently laid there together. "There's killing and blood and war and yes there's the honor and glory, but that honor and glory is only there at the expense of human life. Is that really worth it?"

"Where is achievement without struggle?" Artemis asked. "Peace and prosperity it is the goal, but how would we know we've made it if it was always so? Where would love be without hate? Where would kindness be without cruelty? Where would life be without death? Where would peace be without violence? It's all about balance. Without the cruelty of humanity, the good in us cannot be found. A moment like this wouldn't be special if it was so common." She leaned over him. He looked up at her. She smiled. "Would a kiss be as special without the forbidden and hidden aspect of it?" she asked. Arthur leaned up slightly closer to her.

"Even more special," he replied. He pulled her into a kiss.

"You are just making this difficult," Artemis winced. "I hope you know that. I hope you feel quilt over it. I hope-"

"What are you two doing?" a voice called. Artemis, who was practically on top of Arthur, jumped up off the ground. Artemis blinked and stared.

"… Alden…?" Artemis questioned. The man named Alden was a tall, slim man with dark skin, hair, and eyes. He had features that were not seen around Camelot. Arthur had spoken to Alden before. He and him had gotten along well actually. He was a Prince from the far east.

"Good to see you up, Nadirah."

"Alden!" she yelled running to him and throwing her arms around him. He laughed and spun her around before putting her back down.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah, it is!" she said happily. "What are you doing here?" He laughed.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Word got around fast that you were captured. You think we would just let you die?" he laughed. "No. I would think not." Arthur walked to Artemis's side. "I see you got her out of her room," Alden said to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"Well, I figured that everyone came for her. I might as well see what I can do to get her to see everyone."

"Everyone?" Artemis asked. "How many?"

"A lot," Alden said. "Actually, I came looking for Arthur. The meeting is resuming soon, and of course, Artemis, you are welcomed to join us. The head seat at the table is yours."

"Is it?" Artemis asked.

"It tis."

"Uh… I don't know… I um…"

"I'll be in the seat right next to you," Arthur said. Artemis looked up at him. She bit her lip before nodding.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go." Together, they rode back to the palace. Alden and the men that was with him stayed several paces in front of Arthur and Artemis. Artemis had a feeling that Alden was trying to give them privacy. Artemis turned to Arthur. "Is Ava well?"

"Very. Everett is here with her." Artemis blinked.

"They've been spending a good deal of time together," she noted.

"They have," Arthur said.

"Perhaps her and I should talk," she said. "I can't ignore this."

"Talk? What about?"

"About how men will say anything to get a woman to share a bed with them," she said looking at Arthur out of the corner of her eye.

"I hope your not talking about me."

"Of course not," Artemis said with a smile. "I simply mean that some men are after one thing. I don't believe that Everett is like that, but who knows. Some men are like wolves wearing a sheep's skin."

"You're extremely morbid, you know that?" Artemis laughed.

"I simply going to tell Ava to cautious is all."

"From what I hear you weren't cautious."

"What the hell does that mean and who told you that?"

"Several of your acquaintances told me."

"I've only shared a bed with one man and frankly that's known of your business."

"I think it is my business," Arthur said.

"Really?" Artemis said. She seemed annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then pray, tell me what do you want to know?"

"What makes you think Kael wasn't one of these men you speak of?" Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"For your information. I was with Kael for over a year before he asked me to marry him and then we were engaged for three months. There was complications with us getting married, so legally we didn't married. But I think the gods still counted as married, and as a married couple we could do whatever we wanted. Do have a problem with me not being pure or whatever? Does the idea of sharing a bed with me sicken you because I have already shared a bed with another?" She didn't sound remotely pleased with this conversation.

"No," Arthur said in panic trying to backtrack. "It would please me to share a bed with you." Realizing what he said he backtracked again. "NO! That's not what I meant. I mean it would please me, but I… that's not what I'm after… I…" Artemis watched as Arthur struggled with what to say. She knew he was trying. He just stumbled across his words a lot when he spoke to Artemis.

"Arthur, stop," she said with a smile. "I know what you meant. Okay, so let's get this out of the way. I am not pure. I have shared a bed with another man. I loved him. I wanted to have his child whether I was legally married or not. I didn't care nor do I care what society thinks, and that is that." Arthur nodded. "Are we good?"

"Yes."

"Good. It would please me to share a bed with you as well," she said teasing him.

"Then let us." Artemis laughed.

"Nice try but no. I do have some sort of morals. They are rather shifty, but they are there."

"Perhaps some day," Arthur teased, but there also seemed to be a bit of seriousness to the statement. Artemis laughed. They reached the city walls.

"You can dream about me all you want. It won't make it reality."

"You really have no shame do you?"

"No. I'm very comfortable talking about everything."

"So it seems." Artemis laughed. They reached the palace and both got off their horses. Arthur led Artemis to a hall with a long table. All the seats were filled with people from Artemis's path. They all stood as they entered. They nodded to Artemis as she walked to the head seat. She sat. Arthur was at her left and Peter at her right.

"Good to see up," one said. She knew that man to be Prince Nolan.

"You can thank Arthur for that one. His constant pestering was annoying me." There was a chuckle among the crowd. "Let us start." Artemis listened as each country argued with another over the alliance. The main problem was that wonder if a war clashed with another's culture. For example: if the east wanted Camelot to fight, Camelot would want them to fight without magic. It caused problems. Artemis finally spoke after she heard enough arguing. "Why not put it in simple terms instead of complicating it?" There was silence.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Simply say: I hereby offer my alliance to all my fellow signers as long is does not disrupt my laws or culture. When a need for the alliance arrives, if the other has a concern a group will be called together to determine if it gives them the right to back out of the alliance." There was whispers of agreement.

"Do any say nay?" Peter asked. No spoke. "That was settled easily."

"Monarchs overcomplicate things," Artemis replied.

* * *

Artemis wore a plain white dress to Peter's coronation, but in Arthur's opinion she looked amazing in anything. Arthur stood next to her as she watched as the crown was placed upon his head. To Arthur's surprise, Artemis started to cry silently. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. She gently put her head against his shoulder as she watched the rest of the ceremony. Arthur put an arm around her waist. Neither of them really cared who saw them together like this.

* * *

The feast that ensued was one that no one would forget. There was many entertainers as they ate. Artemis sat at Peter's left and Arthur sat next to her. Merlin was working. Ava was next to Arthur and Everett was beside her. At Peter's right was Sarah followed by their children. They were so naturally accepted as Peter's family that it nearly surprised Artemis. Nearly, but not quite. Masters Saoirse and Galen were around somewhere in the shadows like many Servants did. After they ate, they danced. Well, most danced. Artemis, who was usually the one to lead the dancing, did not. Instead, she left abruptly in the middle of the dancing. It was unnoticed by the lively group for a good portion of the night… It was unnoticed by everyone, that is, but a certain love struck prince.

"Have you seen Artemis?" he asked Merlin. He shook his head. Master Saoirse, who was blending in looking rather beautiful in a blue dress, cleared her throat. Arthur turned to her.

"Check the highest point in the castle. She goes to such places to think." Arthur nodded before he ran off. He knew exactly where the highest point was.

Arthur climbed staircase after staircase down hall after hall. Finally, he reached a small spiral staircase that lead to a trapdoor. Arthur climbed the stairs and opened the trap door quietly. The room wasn't really a room, but rather it was the roof of a tower covered with a wooden top to stop rain from falling on the people on the tower. Artemis stood there looking radiant. She was staring out over Valde seeming to be lost in thought. Arthur walked all the way up and to her. He put an arm around her waist gingerly. She looked at him.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he replied. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be with us celebrating?"

"I needed some time alone. Peter surprised me with a request."

"Oh?" Arthur asked. "What request?"

"He asked me to stay to be his advisor."

"I thought you couldn't interfer with monarchs," Arthur said.

"Usually no, but because I was the one indirectly who put Peter back on the throne it is my right to also advise him as a Servant."

"Oh," Arthur said flatly. "Are you?" Artemis looked out.

"I think so," she replied. Arthur looked down and then out at Valde before nodding. He removed his hand from Artemis's waist, and leaned against the stone of the tower.

"It's understandable. This is your home." Artemis gently put her hand on his. He looked at her. She shook her head.

"It may not be for good, Arthur. I just need sometime away. I need to recollect myself. I need to decide what is best."

"Then I'll stay until you've had that time." Artemis shook her head.

"No, you need to go back home. I need some time from you."

"Me?" Artemis nodded. "Did I… did I do something?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's not like that. I just need some time to think over everything including us, but I need you to leave in order for you to not affect my judgment."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Until I can find an advisor for Peter."

"That could be a long time."

"I will write. There is a portal not far from Camelot and Valde that connect each other. By falcon, letters should only take three days."

"Three days. I will write back."

"Good," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Artemis nodded. "I may not see you for months, years. You just recovered. This is the first day we've talked in six months."

"I know, but I have to have some time away. I need to think what is best," she repeated.

"Best for you or best for the world?"

"The world comes first, Arthur. It always will."

"You should think of yourself once in awhile."

"I cannot. I am bound by an eternal oath. I am married to the world." She lifted her let hand. The phoenix ring still laid on her finger. "This ring is suppose to be worn by Servants all the time. It symbolizes life. I am married to life, to the people of the world. I am not supposed to serve one but all."

"Then there is no hope for us?"

"That is among the many things I will be thinking about whilst I am away. You must give me time." Arthur nodded.

"Alright. Okay." Artemis turned to Arthur. He looked like he was down. Artemis put a hand gently on his cheek turning him toward her. They kissed passionately and lovingly. It was a kiss that many people would die for. Artemis pulled away. Arthur pulled her into an embrace. Artemis pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. Neither was willing to speak the words that were right on the surface. Three simple words. If they were said it would hurt too much. It would pain Artemis more than anything she has been through both physically and mentally.

* * *

Artemis and Arthur stayed on top of the tower the entire night. They spoke of everything. Arthur spoke of the battle that had ensued to rescue her and Artemis spoke of Valde and what it was like the first time she arrived. They both ended up sitting on the floor of the tower. Arthur's cloak was around both of them to keep the chill out. Artemis was laying in between Arthur's legs, against his chest. Arthur had his arms around her. Artemis looked up at him. He was wearing his crown as was tradition for such things. Artemis reached up and gently took it off. Arthur watched as she stared at it.

"I will never quite understand the world," she admitted quietly. Gently she turned the crown. "How can one piece of gold mean so much? Monarchy just doesn't make sense to me. You were born into a royal family. You are no different from me or Merlin. You realize, Arthur, this little piece of gold is what separates us?" Arthur covered her hands with his.

"You also should realize that this little piece of gold is what gives me the right in the future to change Camelot for the better, but for now," Arthur said taking it from her and setting it on the floor where it could not be seen, "let us not think or care of what the world says."

"Oh? Are we caving into our desires as well, my lord?" she teased. Arthur laughed slightly.

"If you so wish."

"You should not be so indecent, my lord. If you are, you shall dirty the name of Pendragon," she said laughing lightly.

"So I have not smeared it enough?" Arthur replied.

"Not so much that it tis unrecoverable, my lord" she laughed.

"Then perhaps that is what I shall do tonight with you, my lady. Dirty my family's name without a second thought." Arthur kissed her neck. Artemis laughed.

"And who says I would allow this?" she said trying to shrug him off.

"You were the one who suggested it, my lady."

"No, my lord. I simply asked if we would be caving into our desires. Your desire may to bed with me, but who is to say that it is my desire?" Arthur stopped.

"That would be…," Arthur said looking for the right word.

"Teasing?" Artemis asked with a laugh.

"Exactly," Arthur said.

"Well, would it not be worse to cave in to temptation and desire?"

"Worse for you perhaps," Arthur muttered. Artemis laughed. Her laughter fell silent as she sighed. She leaned against Arthur listening to his heart.

"There was this woman, Aradia," Arthur said slowly interrupting the silence.

"I already know. Aradia and I have spoken."

"What did she want?"

"What she always wants, the future."

"I don't understand."

"She wants to know the future I know of from prophecies. Aradia used to be a very gifted seer many years ago. But then again many years ago Aradia and Master Gwydion were also lovers."

"What happened?"

"They had different ideas of the future. In the end, Gwydion had no choice but to take her ability to see the future. She now forever lives in darkness."

"Was he right to do that?"

"I don't know," Artemis admitted, "but he won. We can only follow him."

"True," Arthur replied. "And the Sword of Magus?"

"Saoirse stripped it of it's abilities without Peter even knowing."

"Saoirse is a sorceress."

"She is also my friend." Arthur nodded.

"She helped saved you. That's all I care about." Such a statement took Artemis by surprise, but she would never show it.

* * *

They continued to talk. Artemis slowly began to tell Arthur more and more about the people and places she had seen. He would ask her about one of the monarchs and Artemis would tell a story of how they met. Slowly their energy faded.

"Stay awake," Arthur whispered weakly his own eyes shut.

"I am," Artemis muttered. She was curled up against him.

"No you're not," Arthur argued.

"I'm attempting."

"Sad attempt."

"Mhm," she muttered.

"We should get you to bed."

"Yeah," she said but neither of them moved. Artemis finally drifted off and Arthur followed soon after.

* * *

Light shown inside the tower as the sun rose. Artemis's eyes opened as the sun fell on her eyes. She stretched slightly, but realized Arthur's arms was still around her restricting her movements. He moved his arms. She must of waken him.

"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning. Sleeping on a tower is not a good idea. I'm really sore," she admitted.

"Agreed." Artemis stood slowly and Arthur followed.

"I forget how beautiful it is here," she said looking over the land. The sun hit the snow on the ground perfectly. The snow on the houses had made a gorgeous scene. "I also forgot how cold," she admitted pulling her arms around herself. Artemis could see her breath. Arthur took off his cloak and pulled it around her. Artemis looked at him and gave a sigh. She took Arthur's crown off the floor and gave it back. He didn't put it back on.

"Arthur last night… every day… you and I… Arthur," she said looking at the ground and back up at him, "This is wrong. You know it. I know it. The world knows it."

"Is it so wrong to be with someone you love?" he asked. She looked at him.

"In a world where there is no bias or class standards or any of that, no, but our world is not that way. Arthur, you don't seem to understand exactly what you are risking by getting involved with me."

"Of course I do," Arthur replied. "My father-"

"Arthur, no, no you don't. It has nothing to do with you. You are forbidden to marry me until you are king and you change that. I am forbidden to marry you… until my dying breath."

"I don't understand."

"Servants can only marry another Servant and even that's rare. The Servants of the World need only the world."

"But I don't understand," he said frustrated. "You were going to marry Kael." Artemis shook her head.

"I wasn't a Servant then. I was simply one training. I could have given up the idea of being a Servant, but I can't anymore. I chose this road. When Kael died, the Servants asked me to finally be one of them not just training I said yes. I was initiated. I am in Camelot as my first real job as a Servant. I cannot get involved with you. It would be against not just our rules, not just against society, not just against my Masters but against the world."

"You do not want this," Arthur said.

"It doesn't matter if I do or if I don't. I must put my duties before my heart."

"Why?" Arthur said anger building. "Tell me why? Why can't you do this for yourself just this once!"

"Because this is a law that has been specially written in stone! My destiny and yours was not meant even touch! What we are doing is a crime against humanity, nature, and destiny! It's a crime against the gods!"

"Then it is a crime! I do not care!"

"But I do," Artemis said. "Arthur… I am staying here. The Servants have given me the choice to leave Camelot. I do not know if I will ever set foot in Camelot again. I could not bare it. You and I can never be. Even if the earth falls and the sun darkens, there is no us nor will there ever be," she said harshly. Arthur tried to find the words for what he wanted to say but it was impossible. Artemis had torn him in two. Her face was hidden behind a stone cold mask. Nothing was revealed. Arthur turned and left down the trapdoor without another word. Artemis took in a shaky breath. She wanted to break down. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit something or someone, but she didn't. Instead, she very calmly turned back to the scene in front of her trying to forget things that couldn't be forgotten even if she had an eternity.

* * *

The parties finished and the feasts passed. Arthur and Artemis did not speak to each other not once after, but it was time for them all to leave. Many monarchs were in such a rush that they had no time to stay after the alliance, but they all bid Artemis farewell at one time or another. It was interesting to see each of them after so long. Artemis hugged Merlin. Arthur was already on his horse. His pride refused to allow for so much as a goodbye. Artemis turned to Morgana and hugged her.

"Will you be back?" Morgana asked.

"Who knows what the Gods have in store? The wind may blow me your way one day soon."

"I hope," Morgana said. "You have been a good friend."

"Take care of them, Gwen," Artemis said hugging her.

"I will. You take care as well."

"I will." Artemis stood in front of Ava. Ava looked like she wanted to cry. Everett had his arm around her waist.

"Be good. Take care. Do what you want not what others want. There are times to be serious, and times to kid. Pleasing everyone will just led to unhappiness. Love is something worth life." Ava hugged Artemis. They were now the same height.

"Yes, mother," she laughed. Artemis smiled.

"We will meet again."

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows maybe I will return to Camelot soon."

"I hope." Artemis watched as they left. She stared Arthur, who felt her stare, but did not even glance at her. Artemis ran up the stairs to the wall as they passed and she watched until they were nothing more than dots. It would be a while until she returns to Camelot.


	26. In Which Letters Are Written

Hi! I have nothing to say for once. Just that this chapters is just back and forth letters from Arthur to Artemis. So enjoy this chapter. Questions, comments, and such are welcomed.

* * *

One week went by…

Two weeks went by…

Three weeks went by…

Artemis had her legs curled up in her chair. She sat in front of a desk, but at that moment she was staring out a window that if she was hundreds of miles closer she would be staring right at Camelot.

Artemis looked down and stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. She was paler than normal and looked somewhat sickly. Her eyes were dulled down and she seemed to be in pain. She looked stressed out. She rubbed her forehead in stress. Artemis picked up a writing utensil, but before she could do anything a man entered and threw several papers on her desk.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Papers, my lady," the man said.

"No really? I had no idea."

"Uh… well… King Peter said that these are all the other laws that King John had made or disbanded. Peter wants to make sure that there's nothing else in there that could cause problems." Artemis sighed.

"Leave me," she said. The man left. Artemis started looking through the papers.

* * *

Artemis didn't sleep much that night, but that wasn't unusual lately. She sat on her window sill. Finally, she stood and went to a table in the corner. She sat down and stared at the paper.

Who knew such an empty, blank think could torture her so. She picked up a writing utensil and set it back down on the desk. She picked it back up and put it back down. She picked it up again and rolled it between her fingers. Artemis sighed and placed the quill to the paper. She wrote:

_

* * *

_

Dear Arthur,

_A good part of me wants to not write this, but I think for once I should block that part out. I am sorry for what occurred the last time we spoke. I should have not been so harsh with you. I will admit I was trying to push you away from me. I was scared. I am scared. I don't what future lies ahead for me and I fear what the consequences would be for me, for us if I were to accept what I truly feel, but I fear now I have no choice. The first week without you I managed fine, the second week was a little worse, and then the third week was hell. It's now the fourth week without you, and I can't sleep. I can barely eat. I am overworking myself to get my mind off of Camelot, off of you. I have all the symptoms of a lovesick puppy. I'm a bit ashamed of myself really. _

_I was worried. I was worried that you were clouding my judgment. Master Saoirse and Galen had both in a away convinced me of this, but now they tell me differently. They tell me that they are worried for me. They fear that being away from Camelot is reverting me back to who or perhaps what I used to be, but it's not being away from Camelot. It's being away from you. I miss you. I have come to the conclusion that being away from you is not for the best. I will be returning once I find a suitable advisor for Peter. It shouldn't take long. I cannot guarantee that once I get back things will go over smoothly nor can I guarantee I won't try and push you away any longer, but I can promise that I will return._

_Yours truly, _

_Artemis_

Arthur received the letter three days hence. He read it and reread it. It didn't go unnoticed that day that Prince Arthur was in an incredibly good mood compared to the last month of gloom. He wrote back.

_

* * *

_

Dear Artemis,

_You cannot imagine how I felt when I received your letter. I have no doubt when you return you will hear complaints from Merlin about how I have been acting. I accept your apology though I admit I have much to apologize for as well. You were simply telling me the truth and I wouldn't hear it. I refused to hear it. I should have accepted it, but instead I was stubborn about it like usual, and I still am stubborn. I refuse to admit there is no hope. I don't care if it takes eternity to convince you otherwise. I look forward to see you._

_Sincerely, _

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Dear Arthur,

_I am glad you forgive me, and it, in a way, pleases me that you are so dedicated to have me, but it also torments me. I sometimes wish you would give up, but you are not that kind of man. You don't give up as much as I'd wish you would. How have you been as of late? Anything interesting in Camelot? Anything that would amuse me since I am so very bored. _

_Yours truly,_

_Artemis _

* * *

_Dear Artemis, _

_You are right. I will not give up. In fact, I refuse. _

_Since I got your letter, I have been better. Things in Camelot have been quiet up until recently. Recently, there has been strange attacks. A couple was found dead in the town the other day. It looked like an animal had attacked them, but there were human footprints leading away from them. My father was quick to assume it was a magical creature. I am not quite sure whether or not it is magic yet. _

_If it's not enough that I have to deal with the attacks, but Merlin's also been acting rather strange lately… stranger than usual that is. I can't quite place what it is. He goes off and disappears more than usually lately. Strange. But tell me, have you been better?_

_Sincerely, _

_Arthur _

_

* * *

_

Dear Arthur,

_It sounds like my brother may be involved with a woman. It sounds like love to me, but then again what would I know about love? Note my humor in the question. As for the creature you speak of, it sounds to me like your father may actually be right. There are not many humans alive today that can change their form and those that are alive even few can do it at will and have control over themselves. If it is a magical creature, I have no doubt that the person that is it does not mean to hurt others. I am afraid they are most likely cursed. It is a sad existence, and I feel bad for the creature._

_On a more pleasant note, I am much better thank you. I believe that I will be leaving back to Camelot soon. I have found an advisor for Peter. A old friend of mine named Ayden. He's quite a pleasant fellow. He's very scholarly and wise, very opposite of you. He will be here in a week and I shall be back._

_Love,_

_Artemis_

_

* * *

_

Artemis,

_The creature that I spoke of is no more. We injured and presumably killed it not long ago. _

_As for Merlin, he was upset awhile longer before finally he started acting normal again. Thankfully. I had much for him to do. He's been slacking on his duties. _

_I am pleased to hear that you are coming home. I have told the others and they are equally pleased. I will await your return with open arms. _

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Arthur,

_I am afraid I have bad news. At last! A staircase had defeated me. I was wandering around late the previous night and found myself flying. Well, needless to say, I was not flying. I was simply extremely tired and thought I was flying… until I collided with the ground and fell down the remaining flight of stairs. I know right now you are probably laughing at my stupidity, and I actually deserve that. The point is, I broke my leg and it will be a month more before I can return to Camelot. I know I was upset when I found out. I wanted to hit myself for my stupidity._

_Sincerely,_

_The ludicrously clumsy,_

_Artemis_

_

* * *

_

Artemis,

_I laughed for five minutes when I read your letter. You are ridiculous, you know that don't you? Simply, ridiculous. You truly are ludicrously clumsy. The amount of times I could name you running into something, tripping, or simply doing something clumsy amazes me. I am surprised how good of a warrior you are sometimes. Hell, I'm surprised that you can stand on your own two feet half the time without killing yourself._

_Still, it upsets me to hear you will not return for another month. _

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Arthur,

_Really? I bet I could count more times of you being a prat than me tripping over something. In fact, I bet my heart I could._

_I'm laughing right now writing this. That's the one thing about writing letters. You can never tell the writers emotions._

_Anyway, how's Ava? She isn't doing anything rash, is she? How's Morgana? How's everyone? How are you these fine days?_

_Artemis_

_

* * *

_

Artemis,

_I can imagine the expressions you use whilst you are writing your letters. I know you well enough. _

_Everyone is fine. Ava hasn't done anything rash. Her and Everett spend most of their days training, and if they aren't training one can usually wander upon them talking quietly amongst themselves in a secluded corridor. _

_Morgana… Merlin decided to convince me that there were people in Morgana's chambers the previous night, and like an idiot I listened. There was no one but an annoyed Morgana in there. You are right. I should not listen to Merlin. _

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Arthur

_Now, now, give Merlin more credit than that. He is actually right much of the time, but that is strange that he thought that…. Perhaps you shouldn't just ignore it. Merlin isn't an idiot despite what you believe sometimes. Nothing much is happening here. Just work, work, work._

_Artemis_

_

* * *

_

Artemis,

_I think you were right. I am not a fool. A crystal was stolen from the vaults some nights ago. A crsytal called the Crystal of Neahtid. It can't be a mere coincidence that Merlin claims there are people in Morgana's chambers and then a crystal goes missing. That's too close for comfort. On a lead from Gaius, we are going to search a camp today. I'll tell you how it went in my next letter._

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Arthur,

_That does seem to coincidental. Don't get me wrong I love Morgana like a sister, but… perhaps… has she been acting strange lately? I know I shouldn't accuse her of anything, but I know how strongly she feels against Uther's slaughter of the magical kind._

_As for the Crystal of Neahtid…. I have heard of it before. It is said to be a crystal that if someone powerful enough holds it, they hold all of time in their hands. Such things… can be dangerous if used by the wrong people. Be wary._

_Artemis_

_

* * *

_

Artemis,

_The crystal was recovered and the warlock, Alvarr, was executed. As for Morgana… she did have an outburst against Father the day after we recaptured the crystal. I am beginning to wonder what is wrong with her lately. I am sure she is just missing you as I am. _

_Arthur_

_

* * *

_

Arthur,

_I am all healed. I start my journey home today. I look forward to seeing you. I will be back in a weeks hence. Do not worry much about Morgana. All will be alright I believe. Do not reply to this. You will see me in a week._

_Love Always,_

_Artemis_

* * *

Artemis sent the letter out before she picked up her last bag. She was wearing her gypsy clothes again and her hair was no longer pin straight but rather messy and slightly curly but somehow that looked good on her. Artemis went out the door and with a farewell to Peter and Sarah and the others. She got on Libera and headed off towards Camelot, towards home.


	27. In Which Artemis Returns To Camelot

so i have a lot to say today, but it's actually important for once. one is that the series or season whatever finale is after this and although merlin has started it's third series i will not until the third series has ended. it will screw up my writing if i don't wait. trust me. however, i also feel bad to leave you for several months as such i would like opinions on what to write for the story in the meantime. i was thinking maybe starting backward and going into depth about her past and going forward to her arriving in camelot that way it'll circle around nicely or i could attempt to make like little archs for the year between morgana missing.

if you have any suggestions let me know. it would be appreciated.

also i keep forgetting to say, if my grammar is off i am sorry. it's not that english isn't my first language or anything like that. i'm just incompetent and suck at grammar epically.

one more note: i am not neglecting the little group on facebook i'm just painstackingly looking for the perfect things to put on there. perfect pics.

* * *

The closer Artemis got to Camelot the worse her head pounded against her skull. It was obvious to her something bad was happening. Artemis wandered through the empty streets of Camelot There were people there but they were all… sleeping. It was obviously a curse of some sort. It was eerie really. Artemis slowly made her way through the streets.

Artemis stopped in the midst of her tracks. Her eyes glowed gold and she traveled to just outside of the walls of Camelot.. A small group of knights rode in all black. Their faces covered. They were the Knights of Medhir. A group of seven knights that were long since banished. They were ended when the sorceress Medhir was killed by a Servant to stop her murderous rampage. Even the Servants feared them. Only a blade as powerful as the Sword of Magus could kill them and the only one that was now and always in Aradia's possession. She had to find Arthur and Uther. The monarchy had to live. Artemis nudged Libera to go faster. She reached the citadel and got off.

Artemis ran up the stairs and into the palace. She looked into the counsel chambers, the dining hall, the meeting room, Uther's chambers, and Morgana's chambers. She found Gaius asleep in his home. Artemis could sense the knights get closer. Artemis ran down a hall. She knew the knights of Medhir had arrived

Artemis ran up another staircase and down a hall. She got to Arthur's chambers and pushed the doors open. She found Arthur with a sword in his hand ready to take her head off. She held her hands up in surrender. They stared at each other. Merlin and Morgana were behind him. Uther was on the floor.

"Artemis?"

"No, you stupid prat. I'm your subconscious." He smiled before taking a step forward and embracing her.

"I swear. You always bring trouble," he laughed. She laughed.

"You want to explain what's going on?" she asked.

"Merlin and I were sent off to check something out and when we came back Camelot was like this," Arthur said.

"And Morgana?" she asked.

"We aren't sure. Merlin thinks that Gaius may have given her something before he got ill." Artemis walked further in the room. She leaned down to Uther. She put a hand over his heart. He was definitely sleeping. She looked at Arthur and Merlin.

"You two… you're getting sick," she said standing.

"We know," Merlin said.

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said. "We have to get my father out of here."

"I agree," Artemis said. There was a brief silence.

"We could disguise him?" Merlin suggested.

"That might just work!" Arthur said.

"We could dress him as a woman!" Artemis laughed.

"That would be fun," Artemis added. Arthur gave her a look. She laughed again.

"That on the other hand…," Arthur said.

"We could dress him as a servant!" Merlin said.

"That's better."

"Aw," Artemis said disappointed.

"I missed your sense of humor," Arthur said. Artemis grinned.

"Aw, thanks, and I missed your… um… hmm… you're really… Merlin, go get Uther some clothes," she said changing the subject. Arthur laughed to himself. "Ah!" she said suddenly. "I missed your pretty face," she teased putting a hand on his face before slapping him slightly. She laughed. Artemis turned serious and looked toward Morgana. "Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet," she said.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Arthur asked. He walked closer to her. He drew his sword. She jumped slightly. He set it on the table. "I could always tell when you're lying. Don't worry I won't let any harm come to him." Artemis gasped as her head spun and she found herself staring at the knights again. They were get closer. The spell was getting heavier. "Artemis?" Arthur said concerned.

"I'm fine. This spell… this curse is killing me. It's wearing me down."

"Sit," Arthur said pushing her down into a chair. "You look tired." They were talking quieter now so Morgana couldn't quite catch their conversation.

"I'm fine."

"You're an even worse liar than Morgana," he said. She smiled.

"Only to you Arthur."

"Have… you had time to think?" he asked. She looked up at him. She smiled.

"Now is not the time."

"If not now, when?"

"When Camelot isn't in danger," she replied.

"When is Camelot not in danger?" Arthur muttered. Artemis laughed.

"Once this curse is gone and numerous people aren't in danger of dying," she said.

"That's better. I like that answer. It's a shame you come back here at this time."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I find that I was incredibly bored in Valde. Which is one of the things that brought me back here. I was sick of the routine."

"You came back for no other reason?" Artemis smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"You're teasing me again," Arthur said. She smiled.

"Oh, I do enjoy it," she replied.

"I missed you," he admitted. "Your annoying voice has been missed somehow." Artemis laughed. "And your laugh," he added as a second thought. He looked around for a moment. "I should go check on Merlin. He's taking too long." Arthur left the room. Artemis stared a Morgana.

"You know Morgana," Artemis said. "I think you have an idea what is happening." She looked at Artemis.

"I don't know. I swear I don't."

"Morgause is a very powerful, very dark priestess of the old religion. When you tell her that you want Uther dead, she considers that your alliance."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Morgana… I will not pretend to be stupid. You could be easily influenced. If you betray Camelot, I will not forgive you as easily as Arthur and Merlin."

"I don't-" Merlin bursted in the room. They looked at him.

"I was worried about you," Morgana said. He stared.

"They're here! They're in the castle!" Arthur ran to Uther.

"Where's Arthur?" Artemis asked standing.

"Gone to find somewhere safe to move to," Merlin said removing the pillows from behind Uther's head.

"Thank you for not saying anything to him… both of you," she said.

"That's alright," Merlin said looking in his bag.

"You're a good friend." He stared at her. Arthur entered.

"We have to move my father before Morgause gets here," Arthur said jogging to him putting his sword away.

"Morgause?" Morgana said quietly. Merlin looked at her. She looked a little afraid.

"Come on! Let's go!" Arthur yelled.

"You're not surprised?" Merlin asked Morgana as she helped.

"No I am."

"Artemis!" Arthur yelled.

"Sorry," she said helping Arthur. They brought him to a servant's room.

"He should be safe in here for a while." They placed him on the bed. Arthur and Merlin both sat at the foot of the bed. Morgana went to the window. Artemis pulled a flask from her bag.

"Drink this. It'll help you resist the curse." Arthur took a few gulps before giving it to Merlin.

"You look nice," Arthur noted. "Are going to look like this more often?"

"Some days."

"It looks good on you."

"Not the time to note how beautiful I am," she teased. She looked at Morgana.

"Must be the potion Gaius gave her," Arthur said noting her and Merlin staring at her.

"Yeah, the potion," Merlin muttered.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Arthur said.

"I know. We… We're in the servant's quarters if we leave him here they'll just think he's a servant."

"Not if Morgause sees him," Arthur said. "We need to get him out of Camelot." Merlin silently stared at Morgana. Morgana looked at him. He looked at Arthur.

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?"

"You are full of good ideas today Merlin," Arthur said.

"You go and look," Arthur said getting up. Merlin left. Artemis went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

"I can't," Arthur said.

"Try… for me." He looked down at her.

"What about Ava?" he asked. "And Gwen? And Everett? And everyone else? What about them?"

"Morgause only wants Uther. They will be fine."

"I hope you are right."

"Aren't I always." There was silence. Artemis shut her eyes. "I feel tired," she replied.

"The curse?"

"I think so. I am not immune. Perhaps we should do something to make it easier to carry Uther?"

"You and Merlin today," he said getting start. Merlin came crashing in as he finished.

"They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart! Not carrying Uther!"

"That's why we've made this," Arthur said getting up. "We're going to pull him." Arthur jogged off. He came back quickly. "Get down and keep quiet!" Arthur hid behind a grated wall. The other three hid. The knight walked in. Arthur attacked. "Protect the king! Get him out of here!" He yelled.

"Go!" Artemis yelled. "I'll help Arthur!" Artemis pulled her sword from its sheath. Together her and Arthur fought the immortal. Merlin and Morgana dragged the king out.

"Go help them!" Artemis yelled. "I have this one!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go you idiot!" she yelled.

"No!"

"If you love me, you will trust me!" He hesitated but ran. As soon as he was out of sight. Artemis hissed a spell. The knight went flying. Artemis hissed another spell as he flew through the air and a cabinet opened. The knight fell inside. It shut and locked. Artemis smirked to herself satisfied before she ran off. She arrived in the hallway right in time to see Arthur kick a knight down a flight of stairs. "Nice," she said. "Let's go." Merlin continued dragging Uther and they ran inside the throne room.

"Merlin! Help me!" Arthur and Merlin put the wooden block in front of the door. "Morgana," Arthur said leaning against the door. "We need the remedy Gaius gave you." She was silent. "Morgana!"

"I don't have it!"

"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it." Morgana didn't know what to say. "Come one Morgana! We can't go on much longer! Think!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter!" Merlin said. "We can't get it now anyway! We're trapped!"

"He's right, Arthur," Artemis said.

"There has to be something we can do!" Arthur walked away in frustration.

"Arthur," Artemis said near the wall that if you went through it went outside. "Give me a boost." Arthur helped her up. He could only hold her for a moment before letting her down. It wasn't enough. He was too tired.

"Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness," Arthur said as they gathered back into a group, "I don't see how we are going to hold out."

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlin said.

"Which is?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," he said but Artemis noted that he looked at Morgana. She was the anchor. No doubt about it.

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot," Arthur said.

"Morgause will still take Camelot," Artemis said. "But I agree. Camelot can be recaptured like Valde." There was silence.

"Help me with my father," Arthur said. Morgana and Arthur pulled him near the window.

"You cut the blanket up," he told Morgana. "We'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur," Morgana said worried.

"Morgana, please, do as I say." Arthur grabbed Merlin. "I'll fetch the cart onto the window."

"You're going out there?" Merlin asked. They leaned against the door. "I'll go with you."

"No! You stay! You protect my father!" It was clear Arthur was tired.

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide."

"We have no choice."

"Yes, we do," Artemis said getting between Arthur and Merlin. She wasn't as bad as Arthur and Merlin, but she was still bad. "I will go with."

"No! Not you!"

"Arthur, you go, I go. That's what's going to happen. If you die, I die." Arthur nodded.

"I love you," he said with a laugh and slightly slurred from his tired state.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Not bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeeaaah. You?"

"Never better."

"Get me a pillow, will you?"

"Don't mess around., would you?"

"Arthur you… Arthur?" Arthur was falling asleep against the door. "You need to stay awake. Merlin slapped him. Artemis laughed as Arthur sprung up right.

"Merlin!"

"That's better!"

"If you ever do that again," Arthur warned taking Merlin's water.

"Well don't fall asleep then!"

"You are so attractive," Artemis said sleepily watching Arthur pour water on himself. He laughed. Disturbing noises came from the other side of the door. They back away and stared.

"That your knees again?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's my stomach," Artemis joked. Arthur smiled. Arthur went forward and took the wooden block off the door and handed it to Merlin.

"Wait a minute!" Artemis said. "Before we go out there, there's something I need to do."

"What's that?" Arthur asked. She gripped Arthur and kissed him deeply and passionately, and he returned with just as much passion. They didn't care Morgana and Merlin were right there. She pulled away from him and breathed out walking to the door ready to go.

"Alright. I'm ready," Artemis said drawing her sword. Arthur laughed.

"I think I am too," he said happily despite about to go to his death. He looked at Merlin. "If I need a servant in the next life…"

"Don't ask me." Arthur laughed. Arthur drew his sword.

"In the next life?" Artemis asked.

"And every life after," he replied with smile. She laughed. They opened the door and the fighting began. Seven on two was not fair. They were immortal. What a fair fight was that. Arthur and Artemis fought back to back so the knights wouldn't get them from behind. It was a losing battle, but suddenly after several minutes of battle the knights stopped and fell. Arthur suddenly ran. Artemis followed. Camelot knights around them saw them running and got up and followed. They entered the room. Morgause was holding a dying Morgana.

"What have you done with my father!" he yelled entering.

"He's safe!" Merlin yelled back. They saw as Uther slowly rose.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled seeing her nearly dead form.

"Stay away from her," Morgause hissed.

"Morgause!" Artemis yelled. Morgause chanted a spell and in a whirlwind they were gone.

* * *

"I thought you would be up here," Arthur said joining Artemis on top of one of the tower's roofs.

"Of course."

"Ava said you've been out of it. You're worried about Morgana?"

"Morgause could taint her. Even if Morgana returns… it could spell bad news."

"But?"

"There is no but this time. This is not a grey area. It's as dark as the night."

"You must speak the truth. You are never this serious."

"I'm worried for Camelot, and I hate Morgause," she said clenching her fists. "She gives sorceresses a bad name and the Servants a bad name! She makes me sick! She infuriates me! And I am nothing like her!" Artemis breathed in frustration.

"No one said you were," Arthur said confused. Artemis sighed. "You're not telling me something."

"When I entered into the Servants as a novice… Morgause and I… were compared… a lot… they said I was like her… just like her… and I… Gods… am I like her?"

"No," Arthur said. "There are similarities, but they are so slim that… you two are incomparable. You are compassionate. She is not. You understand things that she could not possibly imagine. She thinks with a sword; you think with your mind."

"Hm… then in that case… I suppose you are just like Morgause," she teased.

"Haha," Arthur said sarcastically. "So… no one's dying," Arthur pointed out.

"True."

"So… what… have you been thinking?"

"I've realized that I cannot be without you anymore. It pains me too much."

"Then… you will no longer reject me?"

"I didn't say that. It's still complicated. I just know that when you are named king I will fight to stay at your side. I will follow you even into the most deadliest of places."

"No, I will not allow you to follow." Artemis frowned.

"Oh? Are you rejecting me now?"

"No, I will not allow you to follow, because you do not follow. Walk beside me," he said. She smiled.

"I will walk beside you, Arthur, for as long as the world will allow." Arthur thought about this for a moment.

"I will accept this… for now."

"But…," she said.

"I hate but."

"But it cannot be… romantic… it cannot be like in Valde. I'm sorry, Arthur. I need to stay professional."

"I will change your mind," Arthur said without a doubt.

"Are you so sure?"

"You came back, didn't you?"

"I'm beginning to regret that," she joked. Arthur laughed.

"And you did kiss me today," Arthur pointed out.

"Near death experiences don't count."

"Point is. It will happen."

"We shall see."

"So we shall," he replied. They sat back and watched together the sun go down. Neither was sure what the future would hold.


	28. In Which A Dragon Attacks Camelot

Wow... no. i am not leaving you at that. i have another filler for you. that would just be cruel if i left you at that. it's early. i have no school tomorrow. =D Enjoy.

* * *

"I hate dragons," Artemis muttered helping another person inside the place were the wounded were being healed.

"Really?" Ava asked helping a man.

"Shut up," Artemis said.

"I don't think people can handle a third night of this," Gwen said passing her.

"We must trust Arthur," Artemis replied.

"I do, but eve he stands little chance."

"We can only hope," Artemis said helping a man.

"We have no clean water left," Gwen said.

"I know," Gaius said, "but it's too dangerous out there." Artemis grabbed the bucket from Gwen.

"Artemis!" Gaius called.

"Arthur has forbidden you to risk your life!" Ava called.

"So of course I do the opposite!" she called back. Ava laughed.

* * *

Bodies were scattered along the streets. Fire burned everywhere. Screams filled the air. Artemis ran through this all not really caring. She ran to the well as the dragon circled above. She spun the well wheel.

"ARTEMIS!" she heard someone call. She looked. Arthur was staring at her in fear. She looked up. The dragon was coming her way. Her eyes widened and she turned and started running. Among the things she couldn't handle, a pissed off dragon was at the top of the list.

She suddenly felt someone push her down. She fell to the ground. Arthur was beside her. He was injured. The dragon flew away

"Didn't I forbid you from putting yourself in mortal danger?"

"Since when do I listen to you?" Arthur got up and pulled Artemis with him into a building.

* * *

"You shouldn't have risked your life," Artemis said sternly. Arthur sat in front of her shirtless as she tended to his wound.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," he said. There was a hint of a smile there. She smiled and removed the cloth she was holding from his chest, but he took her hand and put it back so her hand was right above his heart. She looked up at him.

"You make my life difficult."

"You love it."

"Maybe a little," she said with a slight smile.

* * *

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, and further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last nights fires are all out. The castle was, in particular the western station, they could collapse. I could go on," Arthur asked. They were gathered in a small chambers in the castle. Artemis was there in the tradition Servants 'armor.' It was a leather top, trousers, gloves, and boots. All were brown. A symbol of a dragon was sewn into the vest on the left side, a pair of wings on the right. Metal armguards was the only metal on her. Her hair was braided and held behind. Her battle sword was strapped to her side.

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked.

"I regret to sat sire, we don't," Sir Leon said. Merlin looked guilty, and Artemis knew he was.

"There must be someway to rid ourselves of this aberration," Uther said as he went to the window and Arthur sat down in a chair worn out. He looked around. His eye fell on Artemis, who held a mask very coldly. Her hands were behind her back. "Will the Servants help?" he asked her. She gave a bitter laugh and looked down at the ground.

"No. They believe you are to blame for this, and I cannot say they are wrong."

"How am I to blame for a monster's deeds?" he asked frustrated with her. "Servants are all the same pointing blame to a person instead of the thing itself."

"And you are so predictable! Always pointing the blame somewhere else! Has it occurred to you why the dragon is angry? You murdered it's kin and locked it in a cage! If someone did that to you, wouldn't you be a little mad?"

"It's nothing but a beast! It does not feel!" Uther snapped.

"Fine! Then let's look at it differently! If you hadn't killed all the Dragonlords, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I cannot take that back now!"

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Wonder," Gaius said over the two of them arguing, "if there was indeed one last Dragonlord left?"

"That's not possible," Uther said.

"But if there was?"

"Even if," Artemis said, "he would not help Uther. Uther has killed his kin and his kind. If I were him, I would rather have Camelot fall than help."

"But if there is a chance he will say yes?"

"What are you saying?" he asked walking closer to Gaius.

"It may just be rumor."

"Go on."

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

"Balinor?"

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked.

"He was last seen in Cendred's kingdom. At the border town of Ingid, but that was many years ago." Arthur stood.

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him," Arthur said.

"Our treaty with Cendred no longer holds. We're at war. If they discover behind their border, they will kill you."

"I will go alone."

"No."

"I will not be detected."

"No, Arthur, it is too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here? I will not stand by and have my men die when I have the chance to save them."

"I've given you my orders!"

"Do not make this a test of wills Father."

"I'm not talking to you as a father; I'm talking to you as a king!" Artemis stepped in front of Arthur.

"My lord," Artemis said bowing. "I will go with. What better protection than a servant? Cendred will not dare attack me. It would mean war." Uther looked about to refuse. "Do you dare deny me?" Artemis stared at him with eyes as peircing as Gwydions. She knew how to get her way. He didn't seem to know what to say. "Good. We will ride immediately." Artemis swept past Uther. Arthur followed.

"My concern is for you," Uther said to Arthur.

"My is to Camelot," he replied. "I'll send word when I've found him." He looked to Merlin. "Prepare the horses."

* * *

"Who are the Dragonlords?" Ava asked as Artemis packed a bag for the trip. They were in a chamber in the castle for now. It was to dangerous in the lower town.

"They are not quite fully human. They are kin of dragons, and when they speak to dragons, they are forced to listen."

"Is Balinor truly the last one?"

"Yes, Ava. Dragonlords were unique to Camelot and the lands around it."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"Have you met Balinor?"

"No. I have been denied the opportunity of meeting him."

"Why?"

"He is my father."

"You're father?" Ava asked surprised.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"Why have you never mentioned this?"

"I didn't feel the need to. I've never met the man."

"This will be hard for you?"

"I do not know. I feel nothing right now. I should head off."

"Good luck," she replied.

"Take care. Don't put yourself in harms way."

"Fair enough."

Artemis met Arthur and Merlin at the outer wall. They said nothing. They rode fast out of Camelot. They had to reach Balinor in a hurry.

* * *

"This is it," Arthur said after much riding. They looked out over the land. "One more step and we're in Cendred's kingdom. Will he truly not attack you?"

"He wouldn't, but his men would."

"This Balinor better be worth it." Arthur urged his horse forward. They followed.

* * *

Not long after, it started to pour outside. They were forced to stop at an inn. When the entered, it went silent. There was this awkwardness.

"Greetings!" Arthur said with a forced grin. Artemis laughed and pushed him out of the way making her way to a table. The bar hand threw a glass in front of Arthur. "We're looking for a man named Balinor," Arthur said. "We are willing to pay." Arthur placed a pouch of gold on the table. "Handsomely." The bartender looked around before nodding to Arthur. He got closer.

"Never heard of him." The bartender took his money for the drink and left.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asked.

"I hope not," Arthur said.

"So do I," Merlin replied. Artemis chuckled.

"Relax you two. You're as noticeable as a purple unicorn."

"Again with the purple unicorns," Arthur said.

"Well, they are really noticeable."

"They don't exist."

"Says you. Now, if you'll excuse me not only am I going to get my own room away from you two, but I'm going to get a decent drink, gamble a little, and make some new friends. Problems? No? Good." Artemis got up, and she was true to her word. She was clearly better at connecting with people. By the end of the night, she managed to get the whole common room to drunkenly sing a tune about a man who woke up eating a shoe. She got a better drink and a good deal of money before she headed off to bed.

* * *

The next day they knew where they were going. Apparently a thief tried to steal from Arthur. Bad mistake. Arthur threatened him and he revealed that he knew where Balinor was.

About midday, Arthur looked slightly bothered by something.

"It's alright," he said to both of them.

"No, it's not. It's the wound. Let me have a look at it."

"No, let me have a look at it," she told Arthur. "I am the most qualified here." They stopped and Arthur leaned against a small tree. Artemis gently moved his shirt. Merlin was literally right behind her watching. She turned and smacked him.

"Stop breathing down my neck! I can't work like this!" He backed away.

"Sorry." Artemis started again but a crack in the forest stopped her.

"Get down," Merlin said pushing Arthur and Artemis down. "Get down." They did as he said. They watched as soldiers passed them. "Arthur?" he didn't respond. "Arthur?" he shook him.

"The wound must have gotten infected," Artemis said quietly. "We need to get him help."

"Why can't you do something?"

"Because I have nothing to heal an infected wounds. Rule of magic: make sure it won't get infected before you heal it!"

They got on their horses and continued riding. Arthur was slung over his horse. Their only hope was Balinor.

"Stay with Arthur," Merlin said. Artemis nodded before he ran off.

* * *

The man, presumed to be Balinor, rubbed some salve on Arthur's wound. He didn't look well. Artemis watched with her arms over her chest. He put his hand of his head and said an enchantment.

"He needs rest," Balinor said before standing.

"How long?" Artemis asked.

"Until morning," he said as he passed her.

"Thank you," Merlin added.

* * *

Balinor was kind enough to share supper with them. It was a bit awkward. Merlin and Artemis knew he was their father, but he knew not.

"Looks good," Merlin said before eating.

"What is this made of?" Artemis asked staring at the stew. There were a few things Servants do not eat.

"Nothing sacred," he replied. The answer surprised her, but she started to eat and did not question.

"How long have you lived here?" Merlin asked as the silence set again.

"A few winters."

"Must be hard," he said.

"Why are you here?" Balinor asked annoyed by the questioning.

"Just traveling," Merlin said. There was silence. "We're looking for someone…. I was told… well they said he lived somewhere here else. A man… named… Balinor." They ate a little more. "You've ever heard of him? He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on."

"What a shame," Artemis said dryly.

"You knew him?"

"Who are you!"

"I'm… Merlin and this is Artemis."

"Him?" Balinor asked pointing to Arthur.

"He's my master," Merlin said.

"His name?"

"His name is Lancelot," Artemis said with a straight face. "He's a knight. You know a nice one though not like all those other arrogant asses."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son."

"Yes," Merlin nodded.

"This is Cendred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

"Are you Balinor?" He didn't answer. He continued eating. "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

"His name is Kilgharrah."

"Well we can't stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"He's killing innocent people, woman and children."

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know."

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?" he asked standing. He walked away and turned back to them. "Uther asked me to use my powers to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! And you want me to protect this man?"

"Only to protect Camelot," Artemis objected.

"He killed everyone of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" Merlin asked.

"There was a place called Ealdor," he said quieter.

"Yes."

"I had a life there, a woman… good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What is it that I had done that he wanted to destroyed the life I built, abandoned the woman I love! He sent knights to kill me! I was forced to come here! To this! So… I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost everyone of his kind, everyone of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Why should I care?"

"What if one of them was your child?" Merlin asked.

"I don't have any children."

"If I told you-" Merlin was cut off by Arthur saying his name.

"Merlin," he said again coughing. Balinor left. Merlin put his hand to his head frustrated.

"You were right," Merlin said to Artemis. "He wouldn't help."

"I wish I wasn't."

* * *

Artemis woke early. Balinor was already gone. She went outside and saw him by the river. She stared for awhile before going to him. She didn't notice Merlin behind her had woken and was up.

"Nature is a wondrous thing, isn't it?" she asked approaching him.

"It is. You are much more quiet and reserved then your friend," he noted.

"He is not my friend. He is my idiot twin brother. And as for quiet and reserved, perhaps you should ask Arthur. He will argue with his dying breath that I am anything but. I m only ever serious when I am worried for Camelot."

"Servants are not meant to care for one place."

"I know that, but I do. I see a place where justice rules and the balance his strong."

"You truly believe that."

"I do. Arthur is a good, strong, brave, just man. I believe he will be one of the greatest kings I have seen."

"A woman who defends a man so must love him," he replied.

"Do you expect me to call Arthur an idiot? Because he's that too." Balinor seemed amused by that.

"Does he love you back?" Aremis was silent for a moment.

"As much as I allow him to," she said quietly.

"You cautious."

"I never think with my heart, always my head. It is not a good thing, but it is what is. I love Arthur and I love Camelot. I know your hatred for Uther, but the Servants believe in what is. This was meant to happen. It is all a journey to the road of greatness."

"Some do not want greatness. Some were happy with what was."

"I could not agree more. I am one of these people, but I discovered that some must accept such greatness. Where would we be if we roamed so freely without a leader? We would get nowhere far, that's where."

"You are a wise person."

"My experiences have taught me much. I have recently thrown all my gold on the table on one place, Camelot. It is a good place. A place I wish to see become great."

"Balinor."

"And here's the idiot I love now," she said to him before turning.

"Artemis," Arthur said. "Let me have a word with Balinor."

"Don't make a prat of yourself," she said walking away. Artemis went to Merlin. He was sitting on the rocks.

"You know that Balinor-"

"Is our father? I do."

"What did you say?"

"I told him of the future Camelot."

"Did he seem swayed?"

"A little, but Arthur's going to ruin what I said anyway." Arthur came back moments later.

"What did he say?"

"He'll change his mind," Arthur said.

"He said that?" Merlin asked.

"Of course not," Artemis said. Arthur gave her a look.

"Have you no faith in me? Just give him a moment." Balinor approached. He looked at them for a moment.

"Farewell then," he said nodding and leaving back to his cave.

"That's your decision?" Arthur asked him.

"I will not help Uther," he said clearly.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned."

"So be it."

"Have you no conscience?" Arthur asked.

"You should ask that question of your father."

"And you are no better than him," Merlin said. Balinor stared at Merlin before going into his cave.

"Do waste your time Merlin!" Arthur yelled at Balinor. He marched away. Merlin looked at Artemis. She nodded to him.

"Say something to him. I tried. Now you try." Artemis followed Arthur and got on her horse. Arthur was muttering about something ridiculous. Arthur called Merlin annoyed.

"Merlin!" He didn't answer "Merlin!"

* * *

They stopped and Merlin started to make a fire. Artemis laid on the ground. Arthur was sitting on a rock. Artemis stared at the sky thinking.

"I always thought silence would be a blessing with you two, but I find it just as irritating. I think that's the thing that makes me realize you two are related. You both are a riddle."

"A riddle?" Merlin asked absently.

"Yes. You know I've grown to quite like you, Merlin." Arthur picked up a stick.

"Really?"

"Now I've realized you're as big a fool as you look," he said nudging Merlin forward with a stick. Merlin smiled.

"Yea, I feel the same. Now I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound."

"You still think I'm arrogant?"

"No more, supercilious..."

"That's a big word Merlin, you sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending," Merlin said without hesitation.

"Very good."

"Patronizing."

"Doesn't quite mean that."

"No these are other things you are," Merlin said looking at Arthur.

"Hang on!" Arthur argued.

"Overbearing," Artemis offered.

"Sh!" Arthur said suddenly hearing a snap in the woods. He rose with his sword in his hand.

"Very over bearing…," Merlin agreed.

"Merlin!"

"You wanted me to talk," Merlin said. Another snap was heard. Merlin rose with a sword in his hand. Artemis stayed laying on the ground.

"Artemis!" Arthur hissed. She waved a lazy hand at him as if to say whatever.

"Careful boy," Balinor said nearer to Artemis than the other two. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked.

"You were right Merlin," Balinor said. "There are some in Camelot who had risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in killing the dragon-"

"He will do no such thing!" Artemis yelled standing.

"Artemis?" Arthur asked.

"He will not kill Kilgharrah! He is the last of an ancient, noble breed!"

"He's killing people!"

"And I wonder why!" she snapped.

"So you want a dragon roaming around the skies! Need I remind you I had to save you from that thing!"

"UH! You're infuriating!" she snapped marching off.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

"Artemis!" Arthur yelled.

"Leave me alone, Arthur!" she called back.

* * *

Artemis sat on a pile of rocks that overlooked the landscape. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but she was joined by Balinor around sunset.

"May I sit?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Indeed," she replied moving over. He sat by her.

"If I has to take a guess, I would say you are a blue." Such a simple sentence surprised Artemis.

"How do you know the Servants so well?"

"All the Dragonlords knew of them. We were welcomed by them. How is it my daughter became one?" There was silence.

"Merlin told you."

"He did," he replied.

"A series of a events brought me to seek their help. It truly is my calling."

"Servants are rarely happy," he said. "Truly happy."

"I was okay with that," she informed him.

"Are you now?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"It is hard path to follow. Eventually, you will have to choose what you truly want, not what the word wants, not what the Servants want, what you want."

"Now I know where I get my wisdom from," she laughed. She turned serious. "I know… and you know… I think I already know the answer to that. I think… I'd rather choose a love of one than the unrequited love for an emotionless but beautiful object."

"You speak of Arthur."

"I do. What I feel for him may be all over, but what I feel is true, and yet I push him away."

"You fear what could happen. You fear the consequences. Sometimes you must say to hell with such things. I thought the Servants would have taught you that."

"They tried…. Will you leave me to think?" she asked.

"Of course." Balinor stood. "I am pleased to meet you, Artemis."

"I will not call you father if you expect such things."

"I thought you would not," he said walking away. "And I am alright with that."

* * *

Artemis stayed on her rock formation for a long time before she went back to camp. Artemis stepped over Arthur and purposely kicked him in the process. He jolted awake.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For complicating my life," she replied getting under her blankets.

"Crazy woman," he muttered turning over.

"You love me." He didn't deny it. Artemis closed her eyes and let sleep dawn on her.

* * *

Artemis and Balinor woke up first. Artemis decided to go down to the river. She started walking and halfway there she spotted soldiers coming her way. Quickly, she ran back to camp and woke Arthur, who in turn woke Merlin.

"Cendred's men," Arthur explained pulling his sword out. Artemis did the same. There was silence.

"Ah!" A soldier came from the hills.

"Yours," Artemis said to Arthur. They started to swordfight. Another came down the hill. "Mine!" Artemis yelled getting into combat with him. More came from the hills. Merlin and Balinor joined the fight. Artemis turned to Merlin and Balinor when she finished with the men she was fighting. Balinor was fatally wounded. She ran to him. He looked at her.

"My daughter…," he muttered. "You only get one life with the person you love. Don't let that go. You both… make me proud." With that Balinor faded.

"No, father," Merlin uttered. He was crying. Artemis did not cry. Death was celebrated by the Servants. He would rather have it that way.

"NO!" Arthur yelled from behind them. He was furious. Merlin hid his tears and wiped them away. He stood and looked at Arthur. "Camelot is doomed."

They had no choice but to ride back.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin, and Artemis entered the knights chambers. Arthur approached his father.

"I'm sorry Father. I failed you. The last Dragonlord is dead." There was silence as the room absorbed it.

"How many years have I wished for this news?"

"All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monsters ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms. On open ground, on horseback where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point," Uther said hopelessly.

"So what? We stand here and watch Camelot fall?" Uther slowly took this in. He nodded.

"You have my blessing." Arthur looked around at the knights.

"I need a dozen knights. Though who do not fight can do so without staying on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim. No one moved at first. Then Sir Leon stepped forward and slowly the others stepped forward. They made a circle around Arthur.

"And so," Artemis said next to Merlin, "the Knights of the Round Table form to forever serve their great king." Merlin looked down at her confused. She smiled. "It was destined."

* * *

"Merlin, get out. I want to talk to Arthur alone," Artemis said entering Arthur's chambers. He was almost done getting his armor on. Merlin left without a word. "I knew you would argue with me so this time I'm taking this up with you in private. I want to fight the dragon with you."

"I thought that you were mad I wanted to kill it."

"Right now, there is no other choice. Let me go with."

"No," Arthur said.

"Arthur, please."

"No."

"Arthur, I told you… you fight; I fight; you die; I die."

"No."

"If this is about me being a woman, I am as strong… stronger than any of your men!"

"It's not about that," Arthur replied.

"Is it about me getting hurt?"

"No."

"Then what is it!"

"It is because if I die… you are the only person I trust to make sure the people of Camelot get out safe." He gripped her gently and leaned in to her. "I know that if I die… you can make my father see reason. You can get out those who can get out. I need you to do this for me if I do not come back."

"Arthur," she breathed.

"Artemis, promise me."

"I promise." Arthur leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't passionate; it wasn't deep. It was simple. A kissed made for lovers.

"Know that I love you."

"I do and know I feel the same."

"Go," Arthur said. Artemis turned and left the room.

* * *

Artemis watched from the wall as Arthur and his knights went off. Gaius came to her side.

"Care a lot for him, don't you?" Gaius asked. She nodded.

"Everyone does."

"I think he cares the same way about you." Artemis smiled slightly and looked to the ground.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone."

"I know it can never be."

"Well, the world is a strange place, Artemis. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things."

"Thank you, Gaius."

* * *

Artemis waited in the castle. She watched out a window. If Arthur did not return by daybreak, she would do as Arthur asked, but she prayed she wouldn't have to, but then again… she knew the chances of him living and it tore her apart. Ava came to her many times to check on her, but never stayed long. She was still tending to the injured.

Many hours of looking out the window later, Artemis saw two figures approached. She stood. They got closer. It was Arthur and Merlin. Artemis ran out the door and collided with Arthur into a kiss not caring who saw.

"I thought I lost you," she said quietly pulling away and embracing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied quietly.


	29. In Which Proeliator Dignitas Begins

YES! i do love these chapters. epic battleness will ensue after this... sorry this is late. it was homecoming week so i was busy beyond reason. anyway at first everything seems good with Arthur and Artemis's relationship, but that will not last. there's always something.

enjoy.

* * *

Rebuilding Camelot was a group effort. It took everyone in the Camelot. They rebuilt buildings and walls and pathways. Artemis helped out and Arthur was making sure that the knights that died were getting a proper service. She hadn't seen much of him lately, but it didn't bother her. Her mood was very light and airy. Ava half joked that it was because she was in love. And when she did see Arthur…

"Would you two at least warn me?" Merlin yelled at Artemis and Arthur. They were in his room. Artemis was sitting in his lap and they were kissing.

"No," they both said. Merlin didn't look please as Arthur looked amused and Artemis was laughing.

* * *

On this particular day, nearly a week and a half since the Great Dragon was 'killed' Artemis was helping to finish rebuilding the wall when a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me!" they called up to her. She didn't quite hear. "Excuse me!" Artemis looked down to see a tall man perhaps ten years her senior standing at the bottom of the ladder she was standing on it.

"Yes, sir?" she questioned.

"I am looking for the Lady Ambrosine." She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you good, Leon?" she asked the knight that was helping build. He nodded.

"Go ahead with your business, my lady. I can finish." Despite her protests, Leon insists on treating her like a lady. In fact, all the knights did. She suspected that they suspected something was going on between her and Arthur. She, after all, did affect his mood. Artemis climbed down and faced the man. She faced him. He was a typical man, a man that if you walked by you would not look twice at. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a fair skinned fellow and had an average build. He didn't look strong or weak.

"I am Lady Ambrosine. How may I help you?" He bowed like a Servant.

"My lady, you are even more beautiful than they say." She smiled.

"Thank you sir. I am also stronger than they say."

"I hope so. I am here to give you this," he said holding out a piece of parchment wrapped around a Babylon candle. "Good day and good luck." The man left and Artemis unraveled the paper. Artemis read before she ran off to find Ava. She ran into Everett on the way.

"Have you seen Ava?"

"She's talking to Arthur." Before he could say more, Artemis ran off and to Arthur's room. Ava was talking to Arthur when she bursted in.

"Pack your bags Ava!" she announced excited.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to Proeliator Dignitas," Artemis said.

"No way!" Ava said jumping up from her chair.

"Hell yes and I am in the running to be chosen this year!"

"What's Proeliator Dignitas?" Arthur asked. Artemis opened her mouth to say, but Ava beat her to it.

"Proeliator Dignitas is this world competition of the Servants of the World. Every five years, all the Servants in the entire world, besides for a few who are too busy with world peace or whatever, gather together for it! It's epic… or so I've been told. I couldn't go last time Artemis went, but this year I do! It's going to be amazing!"

"The winner's named Grand Champion and it's all in good fun," Artemis said.

"Where's it being held this year?" Ava asked.

"Far," Artemis said holding up a Babylon candle. "The Island of Xander."

"Where's that?" Ava asked confused.

"It's um… far south east," she said.

"Cool," she said with a grin. "Will the Electus be there?"

"Of course. It's required."

"Who are the Electus?" Arthur asked confused.

"They're the leaders of the Servants of the World."

"I thought that was Gwydion and the other masters."

"No. They're the leaders of this region and to the west, but there are other regions and all are ruled by the Electus. You know what?" Artemis asked with a grin. "Why don't you and Merlin just come with?"

* * *

"Ready?" Artemis asked about a week later. They were standing in her home. She had a bag on her. Ava, Arthur, and Merlin stood around her. Artemis held out the candle. Ava grabbed it followed by Merlin. Arthur was hesitant. "Are you a man or a mouse?" she asked. "It's just a little magic." Arthur grabbed the candle as if to prove to her he was a man. Artemis lit it. "The Island of Xander." The scene spun around them and swirled into a multitude of colors. The scene settled and they were in a forest. Hundreds of people were migrating farther north as they arrived. The people were as different as could be. There were men, women, and children both old and young, dark and pale, short haired and long haired, scantly dressed and heavily dressed, short and tall, skinny and fat, strong and weak.

"Amber!" A woman's voice came from behind. Artemis spun around. A very dark skinned, very tall woman with short brown hair and ink eyes was grinning at Artemis. She wore a loose tan dress that just barely covered her.

"Peyton!" Artemis yelled before running to the woman and hugging her.

"How are you? You look amazing."

"Thanks. You look great too. I'm good."

"Who are they?" she asked as Arthur, Merlin, and Ava came closer. She looked at them.

"Oh!" she said. "This is my student, Ava. She was Kael's sister."

"Oh? It's nice to meet you. Personally, I never liked your brother. He was a pushover."

"Yeah, he kind of was," Ava said with a laugh. "But I loved him."

"So did Artemis. The amount of times I tried to set her up with some else."

"Shut up," Artemis said with a laugh. "Oh… um… this is my biological brother, Merlin."

"Pleasure."

"And… Arthur," Artemis said not sure what to say about the man that was courting her but defiantly shouldn't be. Peyton looked at Arthur. She stared and stared and titled her head and stared.

"Ah, you're in love with-" Peyton was cut off by Artemis throwing herself on top of her and covering her mouth. They both fell to the ground.

"Sh," Artemis said. "He's the Crown Prince of Camelot."

"You're dead if the Electus find out."

"Which is why nothing is going to be said. Right, Peyton?"

"Well… we'll see. If I like him, I won't say anything. He just better not be a pushover."

"He's not," Merlin and Ava said. Artemis laughed. Together her and Peyton stood. Artemis dusted herself off.

"You're in the running this year, aren't you?" Peyton asked. They slowly started to follow the crowd as they talked.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not going to be chosen. Ajax is always the blue representative for our region." Peyton was grinning. "What's with that look?"

"Ajax isn't going to be here this year. He's busy fixing the problems in Beram," she said.

"Hm… then I wonder who's going to be the champion for the blues this year. Ajax usually is chosen to be the representative for the blues in my region and then usually ends up as Grand Champion."

"This year is unpredictable," Peyton said.

"Though it is sad that I won't get to see Ajax. I've missed him terribly."

"Yeah, it's a shame that we only get to see him once in a while."

"It is. Perhaps I'll visit him soon."

"That would be nice."

"It would," she confirmed. The woods began to thin out and Ava was jittery with excitement. Peyton and Artemis seemed unexcited by it. Finally they reached a huge clearing in the middle of the forest. Huge tents, that looked to be made of silk, blocked the view any farther into the camp. The tents were each a different color. The colors of the different fractions of the Servants of the World. Artemis pulled up the hood on her cloak as they got closer to the tents.

"Still weary," Peyton laughed.

"It's all right and good for you, but whenever they see me they start a riot." Peyton laughed.

"Ah, the down side to being famous."

"Famous?" Ava questioned.

"Nothing," Artemis said with exasperation. Peyton laughed again.

"Amber is very well known in the Servants of the World. Everyone likes to pretend they know her and I have bragging rights to say I actually do."

"That's because you punched Kael in the face the first time I was here," Artemis said. Peyton laughed.

"Good times."

"You broke his nose."

"Again good times." Artemis laughed.

"He was such a baby about it," she said with a grin.

"Just like you're a baby about your fame… or maybe infamy depending on how you look at it."

"Will you shut up?" Artemis said bitterly. Peyton was laughing again.

"I'm still confused," Ava said. "Why are you famous?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Peyton said. "Once they hear that Amber's here they'll be riots."

"Shut up, Peyton." Peyton and Artemis walked into the blue tent. They others followed. There were a few hundred in there. They either talking with others or were in line in front of a long table. Artemis and Peyton stepped in line still prattling on about nothing important. "I suppose that's one nice thing about being a blue. The line aren't as long as the other fractions," Artemis said.

"Agreed. I heard that the whites and blacks are usually in line for hours."

"That would be awful," Artemis replied. They made it to the table. There was a rather bored looking blue in front of them. He was a normal boy. Probably, from the looks of it, too young to be a full fledged Servant. He was probably still in training.

"Name?" he asked bored.

"Peyton of Aceal."

"Region?"

"Central," she said. The boy looked through a stack of papers. He picked one out he stamped the paper and gave it to her. "Thanks." Peyton stepped to the side to wait for Artemis.

"Name?"

"Lady Ambrosine of Ealdor plus three."

"Reg…" Realizing what she said, the boy looked up at her in wonder. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"North East Region," she said. He continued to stare. "Do your damn job?" she said bitterly.

"Ri-Right," he stuttered rather flustered. He went through the papers and stamped hers. Then he took out three other papers. "Fill these out, my lady" he said. He was still staring in wonderment. Artemis moved to the side and quickly filled out the other three. The boy stamped them. "Have a good time, my lady."

"Yeah, yeah," Artemis muttered taking the papers. She gave each a paper with their name on it. "Okay, so keep these on you at all times, and for the Gods' sake, Arthur, don't tell anyone your of a monarch. You'll be lynched before you get a chance to defend yourself. Only the purples like monarchs. The rest of the Servants don't like you so much. You ruin our world."

"So where do you think the arena is going to be?" she asked. Artemis grinned.

"You really wanted to know?" Artemis asked. Peyton nodded. Artemis pointed to the volcano in the distance. "In the center of that. It's inactive, I assure you."

"That's insane."

"It tis, but since when has the Electus been sane?" Artemis asked. Peyton laughed.

"Point taken, and yet we follow them."

"Frightening, isn't it?" They continued through the mass of nothing but tents until Peyton stopped. She sighed.

"I suppose this is where I leave you. So not fair."

"Just work harder and you'll be able to share a tent with me," Artemis said with a laugh.

"Oh, please. Even working hard will get me no where." Artemis laughed.

"Perhaps in a very few tournaments time."

"Hopefully," she replied. Peyton left to go to one of the small tents in the middle of the camp. Arthur, Merlin, Ava, and Artemis all continued walking in the direction of the volcano that Artemis had pointed out early. As they got closer, the tents got bigger and bigger until they were as big as the tents they had checked into. They were also now mixed. The fractions weren't separated as much. They continued on until the tents became personalized with names. Finally, about 100 yards from the volcano and another 50 yards from a lake a tent with the name Ambrosine on it stood. There was several others much large tents in front of Artemis's and if one were to count there would be 60. This was a very significant number to the Servants of the World.

Artemis walked into her tent. Merlin, Arthur, and Ava were surprised to find a fully furnished tent. There was a dining table with several chairs around it and a basket of fruit on top. There were bookshelves and weapons shelves. There were four sections separate off except for right now the curtain that would separate them was tied back by a gold rope. The furniture in the room was made for king's. Artemis seemed unfazed by this.

"Looks like the Electus knew you would have company with you," a deep voice said from behind them. Artemis turned. An older man was standing there leaning on a cane. One of his legs seemed to be stiff and unmovable. Despite being old, he looked strong, stronger than most men. His hair was gray and slicked back.

"Guthrie," Artemis said warmly before walking to the man and hugging him. "What happened?" she asked looking at his leg.

"Ah, hell of a story, love. I was fighting a Forest Ancient."

"Oh, hell," Artemis said. "Must have been brutal."

"Oh, it was. Managed to kill, but at a price. I just had Zhi look at it. He said that there's nothing much even he could do. He said he'll be able to have it healed in about a year, but I can't fight this year. I'm out of the running."

"Oh, that's no fair."

"Well, better chance of you becoming champion."

"No, I am just here to watch."

"We shall see," Guthrie said.

"Have a seat," she said making a gesture at the table. Guthrie sat down and Artemis sat across from him. Merlin, Arthur, and Ava joined them. "Everyone this is Guthrie. He's a really good friend and a servant and friend of the Electus. I met him the on my very first mission as a student for the Servants of the World, and I've kept in contact with him ever since."

"And by the Gods Amber I've never seen you look so radiant as you are today." Artemis laughed. "And are these the men I owe thanks to?" he asked looking at Merlin and Arthur.

"Ah, yes. I believe I've told you about Ava, Kael's little sister," Artemis said nodding to Ava.

"Right, the pushover," he said nodding.

"Why does everyone think that about my brother?" Ava asked confused.

"Ah, it's a joke of the Servants. Any man, who's stupid enough to attempt to woo Artemis, is made fun of. In all honesty, your brother was a good man. In my personal opinion, he was a good man, but was he really worthy of Amber? I can't really say. He made her happy. That's what matters. Continue," he said.

"This is my biological brother, Merlin."

"Ah," he said pleasantly. Emrys? Yes?" he asked Artemis nodded. "It's a pleasure. She had mentioned she had an idiot brother." Artemis laughed.

"This is Merlin's master, Arthur," Artemis cleared her throat and muttered, "Pendragon."

"What was that love? I didn't hear you."

"I said… Pengwkmfs," she said into her shoulder.

"What are you hiding, Amber? One more time."

"Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon," she said at last. Guthrie's eyes flashed to Arthur.

"A Pendragon, aye? You should know better, Amber. The Electus might not like it if a monarchs near here even a young monarch. You know how they feel."

"I know. I do."

"Ambrosine… you know the consequences of stupid things like this… being friends with a monarch… with the object of your mission is… we leave a lonely life, Amber. You know that." Artemis looked down at her hands that were folded on the table and then at the ceiling and that at Guthrie.

"I don't want to go back into the darkness," she said. "The idea of it… it terrifies me." Artemis's voice cracked slightly. Guthrie put his hand over hers. He nodded.

"I know, love. What happened to you was unfair and unjust. Just be careful. Erus doesn't like you. She'll take ever chance she gets to through you in the hole. You know that."

"But the other Electus like me."

"Erus is a manipulative woman. She knows how to get her way. In fact, she's very similar to you," Guthrie said with a smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Okay, I'm confused," Ava said. "What the hell is going on? Who's Erus and why doesn't she like Artemis? And why is Artemis famous? Start from the beginning." Guthrie and Artemis looked at each other.

"I believe it's time to unbury everything you choose to hide from those you care about, Amber." Artemis nodded.

"I think you are right, Guthrie. Will you help me?"

"I will add my own comments here and there."

"Okay… so… Servants of the World… usually start training young… really young… a lot of the time they're born into it and then… they don't become full Servants until they're older. The average age for the Servants is 75. Servants… are manipulators of life. They can prologue their life and keep their youth. The Electus are several hundred years old, but look like they're only in their twenties or so."

"75? But you're a full Servant?" Ava questioned.

"Exactly," Guthrie said.

"I am the youngest Servant in the history of the Servants of the World. I am also considered one of the best."

"But there is so much more," Guthrie said. Artemis nodded. She breathed in and breathed out. She was shaking slightly.

"The heart of a child so twisted and mangled by the cruelty of a damaged man shall bring about the world's demise. She will bring fire and ice. She will split the world in to and slaughter all those who stand against her. She will be more powerful and more evil than anything the world will ever see. Hundreds of years will follow. Poverty and drought will rain across the land. All people will be starving for something. They will be unable to live, to breath. They will forever be dead. By the time her reign ends, the world will be too damaged to save. The name Ambrosine will forever mean death."

"What is that?" Merlin asked.

"It's a prophecy… about me. There are many about me destroying the world. When I entered the Servants… only Galen, Saoirse, and Gwydion were willing to help me. The others were okay if I died. It was… too dangerous to late me in, but they did it anyway. The three of them were nearly executed for it, but there were cries of protest, and I… I challenged the leader of the Electus, Erus. She accepted. I got my ass kicked all over the place and… she nearly killed me, but… something happened."

"What?" Arthur asked hanging on her every word.

"The Prophet of Old stopped her. There is only one that can override Erus's decision and that is the leader of the Prophets, Cassandra. Cassandra sees all. She knows all. I don't know what happened… know one really does. Cassandra ordered Erus to stop and she did after I was unconscious… and then Cassandra and Erus talked alone. Ever since then… things have been even worse between Erus and I. She hates me, but she does nothing. She cannot do nothing… that's when the rumors started. There were so many different rumors going on about me. Some say I was chosen. Others claim that I had the destiny to destroy the world, and the Servants wouldn't stop it. Others claim that Erus and I would have a final battle. I've asked Cassandra, but she wouldn't tell me. She said that in time I will know."

"And so you shall," a voice said entering the tent. Artemis looked up. In the doorway stood a woman. She had white hair that was covered by a white hood. Her eyes were a light blue, nearly white. She was a gorgeous woman.

"Cassandra," Artemis grinned getting up. They met halfway and hugged.

"I am fine. My brother is being an ass like usual, but I am fine."

"I didn't ask how you are," Artemis said.

"You were going to," Cassandra replied. Artemis laughed.

"I was," she admitted. Cassandra smiled and removed her hood.

"This tournament's going to be one for history," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a nod.

"How far can you see?" Ava blurted out. Artemis smacked her upside the head. "Ow!" Cassandra laughed.

"I can see as far as I want."

"So… you gonna tell me the outcome of the tournament so I can make some betting money?" Cassandra laughed.

"No. I will not."

"Ah, but Cassandra," Artemis complained.

"No. In fact, you're lucky I don't tell Erus that he," she said pointing at Arthur, "is Arthur Pendragon Crown Prince of Camelot."

"Psh… psh… I have no idea what you're talking about." Cassandra laughed.

"I'm still wondering whether you actual love him or if you just like breaking the rules," Cassandra said. "I've already had this argument with Gaerwn."

"The other Electus know?"

"Erus doesn't, but the others do."

"Why Cassandra?" Artemis said dramatically. "Why would you tell them!"

"They're not going to care. Only Erus will."

"They'll never let me live it down!"

"No, no they won't," Cassandra grinned. "Amadeus is especially interested in meeting Arthur."

"I hate you."

"Wait," Guthrie said, "This is the man that you were speaking of?" He asked gesturing to Arthur.

"Indeed," Cassandra said. Guthrie laughed.

"Boy, you are in for one hell of a week. So what's wrong with this one, Cassandra? You read people better than any." Guthrie laughed and Cassandra chuckled.

"A typical knight," Cassandra said.

"Ah, not a lover, eh? A fighter?" Cassandra nodded. "Amadeus is going to get a kick out of this." Artemis smacked her head to her forehead.

"We're not here to discuss my life," Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said. They all looked to the door. A little girl stood there shyly. "Um… I… uh…," she blushed and held out a letter. Artemis took it from her.

"Thank you sweetheart," Artemis said with a sweet smile. She knelt down. "What's your name?"

"Uh… it's… uh… Miakoda."

"Miakoda, huh? That's a pretty name. You must be from the North West Region, yeah?" The girl nodded. Artemis smiled and opened the letter. The girl turned and left.

"The drawings started," Artemis said rising. "Time to gather."

"Alright. Why don't you walk with an old man?" Guthrie joked.

"I have to get back to the Electus," Cassandra said. "Enjoy." Cassandra left and Guthrie and the others set off into a cave that lead them in to heart of the volcano. Inside was a huge arena. Thousands of spectators sat in the stands. They were separated by color and region. Artemis lead them up to the set of seats that they would sit in. Her hood was up again. They sat. At the top of the bleachers, the nine Masters sat as well as their lead prophet. A prophet that out of the four of them, only Artemis had met before. In the very front, center of the arena a section of the bleachers were cut out and ten gold chairs sat. The ten sat there.

"That's the Electus," Artemis whispered to the others noticing their staring. "The one in the center next to Cassandra is Erus. She's our leader." Erus was a woman with long brown, wavy hair and bright green eyes. There were two symbols that looked as though they were carved into her skin, a pentagram in her forehead and strange symbols under both her eyes. She looked dangerous even though she looked young. "Next to Cassandra on her other side is the blue leader, Brac." Brac had bright blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied back at the moment. He wore little armor. In fact, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. He was a rather good looking man. "On Erus's other side is the White Leader, Cassandra's brother, Gaerwn." Like Cassandra, Gaerwn had oddly white hair and pale eyes. He was tanner than her though. He also wore little armor. His chest was partially covered and so was his arms and legs, but much of his chest was bare. Like Brac, he was a good looking man. In fact now looking, all the Electus were attractive. "Next to Brac is the Black leader, Kanika." Kanika had long brown hair that was tied up and dark skin. She was in armor that was all black. Only her left leg was nearly bare. "Next to Gaerwn is the green leader, Zhi." Zhi was an oriental man with long black hair that was tied back. He was wearing full armor as well. His chest plate had an odd yellow symbol on it. "Next to Kanika is the Red leader, Amadeus." Amadeus had dark red hair. He wore armor on his hands and knees, but the rest of his clothes were red or black cloth. He wore a hood up. "Next to Zhi is the Yellow leader, Sa'id." Sa'id was a tan woman with full lips and long brown hair. She wore gold armor and brown trousers. "Next to Amadeus is the Purple leader, Klytie." Klytie was a very beautiful woman with long brown hair and who barely wore anything. She wore a very skimpy purple dress that was practically see through. "Last is the Brown leader, Enki." Enki wore full, brown body armor. He had short black hair and a rather war worn face. "They make up the Electus, but don't be prejudice against them based on my masters. They are all rather neutral. In fact, I get along very well with Kanika and Brac even though I don't get along well with Eleanor and Tynan." Erus stood. Silence spread over the crowd.

"Welcome to the 947th Proeliator Dignitas," she said. Cheering roared through the crowd. Erus gestured to another enterance on the opposite side the came in. What looked like a large glass trophy cup was brought out. There was silence as it was put in the middle. Erus clicked her wrist. The flames turned brown from the flames the words North West and then a name appeared in the flames." A man stood. There was a lot of cheering mainly from the section he sat in. After him, South West then Central, South East, and last North East. Each time a new person stood. They lined up in front of the Electus in the middle of the arena. There was a lot of cheering from the brown and then it died down as the flames turned purple and the process was repeated. Yellow flames followed the purple and then red and green, black, white, and last blue. There were already 39 champions picked by the time the last champion would be picked. 15 of them were women and 24 were men. Most of them were older looking, but as Artemis had said earlier most of the Servants were older. The flame wrote North East. North East disappeared and replaced by it was the name Lady Ambrosine of Ealdor. Artemis stared.

"That's you!" Ava said grinning. There was a lot of cheering and yelling at the same time. Artemis just stared. "Go!" Ava pushed Artemis. Artemis stood in a daze. She threw her cloak off and went down to join the other blues. Artemis could see the bitter look on Erus's face. Artemis smirked. People were still cheering and screaming even the other fractions seemed excited that she had been chosen.

"Congratulations," Erus said much more bitter than before. "Proeliator Dignitas starts tomorrow. Be here by sun rise." There was cheering as Erus turned and disappeared. Artemis knew it was more than likely to throw a fit. Everyone stood and cheered.

* * *

"Congratulations," a cold voice said as Artemis walked in her tent laughing with Merlin, Cassandra, Arthur, Ava, Peyton, and Guthrie. The laughing stopped. Sitting at the table was Erus.

"Hello, Erus," Artemis said. Her posture immediately corrected and she got into a solid stance, a defensive stance.

"Hello, Ambrosine. It's been too long."

"So it has. Leave us," Artemis said to the others that had entered in with her. Arthur, Merlin, and Ava looked at each other, but Guthrie, Peyton, and Cassandra pushed them out of the tent. "What do you want?"

"There is nothing I can do to you. I have no cause, but I promise if I find any reason to kill you I will. I will with a smile on my face. Are we understood?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course," Erus said. A cruel smile crept up onto her face. "I will make your life unbearable."

"You forget who you are talking to," Artemis replied. "The Servants are on my side. You've long since passed your time, Erus."

"Are you threatening to take the away my leadership?"

"If you threaten me, I will threaten you. I have never liked you, and you have never liked me. That is the way it is and nothing will change that. Leave. Get out. I wish to be among friends tonight, not enemies." Erus stared.

"Watch yourself," she said as she passed Artemis. "I can make your life hell." Erus leaved. Artemis leaned against a chair. She put her hand to her head in stress. The others reentered.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. She looked at them. Her face was contorted with stress, anger, and concern, but she slid on a well placed mask. Her face smooth out and a false smile slid on her face.

"Let's celebrate, yeah?" she said. And celebrate they did, but Artemis wasn't really in it. Arthur could see through it. He could see through it very well. The others left at late hours. Merlin was passed out from drinking too much cider and even though Ava had a bed she was curled up on the floor in the corner with a blanket and pillow sleeping like a cat. Artemis was still awake and sitting at the table.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you?" Arthur asked sitting next to her.

"No," she said shaking her head. Arthur gently took her hand in his.

"Talk to me." Artemis said.

"Erus and I… I just worry is all what could happen to those around me. She's not above hurting others."

"You'll be alright," Arthur said gently rubbing her hand. She smiled before embracing and kissing him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For?"

"Everything," Artemis said. "I didn't think… I could… love someone the way I love you. I feel happy for once in my life. I'm being selfish. I admit this, but you know… I'm okay with that."

"Artemis," Cassandra's voice came from the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked. Without a signal or so much as a crack in her voice, Artemis knew something was wrong with Cassandra. Call it intuition or perhaps magic, but whatever it was Artemis knew Cassandra was worried.

"Can we talk?" Artemis stood before looking to Arthur.

"Get some sleep, yeah?" she said. Arthur nodded. Artemis went out the tent and walked by Cassandra's side. "What troubles you? It has been such a fine day I thought-"

"You must stop what you are doing with Arthur," she said. Artemis frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Erus will find out."

"No, I do not think so."

"But she will. I have seen it."

"Not all paths are the paths that will be," she replied. Cassandra didn't like that answer. She looked off into nothing.

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Then end it, Ambrosine, for his sake before things get too far."

"I can't, Cassie. It's not that simple. It's never that simple."

"You once told me that if you love someone enough that you would be able to pull away from them for their own good. This is a case that that should apply to."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Then, I have done what I can. I clearly cannot change your mind. Heed my words, Amber. Your love for him will cause suffering." Artemis left Cassandra. She allowed those words to sink in, but it meant nothing to her right now. She was stubborn and she was convinced that Erus would not find out and that no one would suffer no matter what a prophetess tells her.


	30. In Which Proeliator Dignitas Continues

Oh. I cheated. There's a song in this one. I don't own it. It's called... er... the never-ending story... i think. by nightwish. good song. anyway yup. the tournament continues. the beginning seems a little rushed but there are two battles at the end. one is in further detail than the others. now... it's not as short and easy as it seemed. just imagine really epic battles. it's hard to describe fights ya know? anyway... yeah enjoy... oh yeah and if I accidently say I or me... ignore it. i'm working on something else right now and that one is in... first person? you know the POV when you use I and me. so sorry about that. and ignore my awful grammar.

* * *

Cheering echoed through the air as first the brown fraction fought each other until one victor remained. The victor for the brown was a woman from the north east region. She had long dark brown hair with feathers in it. She wore reddish brown war paint on her eyes like a mask and white above and below the red. She was a fierce fighter, a worthy opponent.

The Purple warriors were next. The brown warrior were brute and stable with their stances. The purples were different. They fought with their heads held high. They were very noble when they fought. That was the only way that you could describe their fighting. The winner was a tan man, who had his chest paint with different black marks. He was from the South East region.

After was the yellow fighters. They were more flamboyant and almost… hyper. The winner of the fight was a shabby but happy man. He was a very good fighter. He was from the north east region, the same as Artemis.

Next was the red warriors. They were evasive. They didn't fight with brute and didn't go for fatal blows. The winner was a darker man that wore bright red war paint on his eyes. He wore little armor. He was from the central region.

Next was the green warriors. The used more magic than the others. Artemis leaned over to Arthur.

"Greens are known to battle long because they use magic to heal themselves quickly during the battle. It's not a lot of magic," she said. "Most servants reserve their magic during the tournament to give everyone a fair chance to win, but I should tell you. Most of the people here do know magic." Arthur looked at her.

"I decided let us forget that I am Prince while we are here. Magic does not bother me right now. I have more important things on my mind."

The green winner was a man from the south west region. He was dark like the central warriors, but his facial structure was different. He wore feathers in the little hair he had.

The black warriors next were brutal. They rallied on sheer strength and brutality. The always attempted to go for the kill. The black winner was a pale woman in all black skimpy clothing from the north east region.

Whites were evasive like the reds, but when they did attack their attacks mattered. They were hard and merciless attacks. They gave no weakness to their fighting. A plain man with slightly darker skin and long brown hair won. He was from the north west region.

The blues were then called. Artemis went to her tent. She only wore her arms brace. Nothing changed in her outfit. The did not put on their armor until the final matches. The others were in there for support.

"Give them no advantage," Arthur said.

"Let the battle come smoothly," Merlin said. "Don't force it."

"Be both evasive and brutal," Ava said.

"But don't forget your honor," Arthur said. A plain sword was strapped to Artemis's waist. Her name was called. Artemis took a deep breath. "Good luck," Arthur said before kissing her. She turned and went out the tent into the arena to face her opponent. Her opponents were actually easy to beat. She came out on top easily.

Everyone cheered loudly. As she took a bow and left the arena. The champions stood together in front of Erus.

"Congratulations. You eight have made it thus far. The tournament continues tomorrow. Only one will come out on top." Cheering echoed through the volcano.

Artemis went back to the tent alone. She just needed some alone time. Her head wasn't clear today. Artemis went to the section were she had slept the previous night. She sat on her bed and put her elbows on her knees. She might have fought well, but she wasn't all in it. Her head was rattling. Erus's threats, Cassandra's warnings… it was making her stressed. She rubbed her forehead.

"You definitely need vacation," Arthur said. Artemis looked to him. He was lingering in the entrance to her section of the tent.

"I can't afford a vacation," Artemis muttered.

"True. Now is not a good time, but perhaps when we return to Camelot you and I could go somewhere. My family owns a castle farther in the south for such purposes."

"Mm… sounds nice," Artemis admitted. Arthur sat next to her.

"You seem really gone… lately," he said.

"Gone, that's an interesting choice of words."

"It's the best way to describe it."

"Hm… I've just been doing some serious thinking is all," she replied. Arthur put his arm around her and gently squeezed her.

"I've got your back," he said. "You can lean on me, Artemis. I'll be there for you." Artemis smiled. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I know," she said. Arthur kissed her gently. Without a sound or a signal while Arthur and Artemis kissed Erus stood in the entrance. She saw them, and suddenly her whole world was brightened. A smile crept onto her face and she turned humming. She left the two alone… for now.

* * *

The celebration that night was not held by just them, but the entire blue fraction. They held their celebration in farther away from the volcano near closer to the lower levels of the servants. There was a small clearing in the middle of a large cluster of blue tents. A huge blue fire roared. There was a lot of mead and cider. They all drank and laughed and dance and sung. Arthur and Artemis danced most of the night to the various songs until the blues started chanting Artemis's name.

"Ambrosine! Ambrosine Ambrosine!"

"You want a song!" Artemis yelled.

"Yeah!" they shouted. Artemis stood on one of the bleachers that were empty.

"Okay! Silence!" They were silence. Artemis stood up straight

"Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep and  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
Is never in vain

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?

Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We are part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she is also a part  
A part of the tale

We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began."

There was much cheering and clapping for Artemis as she bowed gently. Arthur held a hand for her. She gripped his hand and stepped down.

"That was lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you." She sat down and Arthur sat with her. Arthur put his arm around her waist, but Artemis gingerly pushed it away.

"What?" he asked.

"Not here. The Servants can't know."

"Do you want to take a walk then?" he asked.

"I would like that," Artemis said. She rose and together she and Arthur walked out of the party and down the nearby path that lead into the forest. Their walk last for long while until finally the edge of the island came and the ocean stood before them. Arthur and Artemis sat together on the beach just close enough to the ocean that the water touched them as the waves passed. Artemis laid her head against Arthur's shoulder. They talked about everything. Artemis was for once speaking of her past rather fondly.

"And there I was surrounded by these men that wanted to kill me, so what do I do? I tell you what I do, I jumped out the window."

"Out the window?" Arthur laughed. Artemis nodded.

"Mhm, and who do I happen to fall on, but the Sultan's son, Alden. Christ, that was a disaster, but thankfully Alden has a very good sense of humor and thought the whole thing a riot. He found it so amusing that he ordered the guards to leave me be, and I was then admitted into the court as a maid of course."

"Were you ever admitted into the court as anything other than a servant?"

"No… well, yes… but nothing spectacular. I was a seamstress for a little while and well… again nothing exceedingly interesting."

"Why don't you ever declare yourself a Servant of the World? I have… spoken to my father about them, and even he has a grudging respect for them."

"It's not that easy," Artemis said. "Trust isn't easy to come by when you're a Servant. When people know who I am they are more weary of saying things around me. When I am a simple servant… it doesn't matter because that's all I am. I can't do anything. The Servants have been feared and always will be ever since to time of Ambrose."

"The founder of the Servants of the World?"

"Exactly."

"But I thought… the way Aditi spoke of him…," he said.

"Ambrose was a good man at first. He ruled justly, but… one day he lost it. He was convinced that humans were unfit to rule. That they must be eliminated. If there's no humans, there is no destruction. He nearly wiped out an entire island known as Atlantis."

"Wait, wait, wait," Arthur said. "I've heard of Atlantis. You're saying the founder of the Servants of the World was the one who sunk it to the bottom of the ocean?"

"You think I'm lying to you?" Artemis asked. "It's true. Before he could spread his destruction any farther the Servants of the World annihilated him. His madness was forgiven with time and his name was forever remember as the name of a good man."

"And you were named after him?"

"Shut up!" Artemis said pushing him. "He was a good man just a man that in the end saw no good in humanity, and you know… sometimes I think he's right, but then sometimes I know he's wrong. Humanity has some good even if the majority isn't."

"Oh? And do I give you some hope of that?" Arthur asked. Artemis looked at him.

"No. You make me think humanity's doomed." She laughed and looked up at the sky. "I think you will be a great king, Arthur. I do not like your father's ruling, but I think I will live pleasantly with your ruling, but then again the woman you choose to be your Queen could very well affect your rule."

"You say that so calmly when you know perfectly well I do not want another."

"And you know well I cannot be at your side forever. Rules are rules."

"I do not understand the big issue with it."

"… Many years ago a man fell in love with the leader of the Electus. He was a King, and although he truly did love her he soon came to realize that… she offered a lot more than he thought. He used her… and by using her he nearly succeeded in reigning over humanity. Ever since the Servants were only allowed to marry other servants."

"But I wouldn't do that."

"I know, but it matters little to the others. The Electus are my friends, but… they will vote in a way that they feel is fair. They will not go easy on me."

"Then this is hopeless?" Arthur asked. "What is the point-"

"Let's not fight tonight," Artemis said. "Let's not think of the future it will only complicate the present, and I rather like the present. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift that is why it is called the "present"."

"Do you have proverb for everything?"

"Yes," Artemis replied. Arthur laughed. Artemis looked up at the sky not really sure what was going to happen next. They continued to talk into the night until they fell asleep on the beach.

Artemis awoke with the sun shinning in her eyes. Her eyes flew open.

"I'm late," she said. "I'm late! Arthur get the hell up! I'm late!" Arthur woke as Artemis stood.

"What?" he said drowsily.

"I'm late for the tournament!" Arthur jumped up. They ran through the forest and past the tents and to the volcano. Her tent was inside. The others were waiting for them.

"Where were you!" Guthrie asked.

"I fell asleep… woke up late," she said.

"Well, you better change. You're up next." Artemis changed into the black leather armor that she had worn when the Great Dragon had attacked. She strapped her sword. to her side. They all said good luck and Arthur kissed her again as she stepped out of the tent.

The fighting wasn't that hard. It wasn't until the Black Challenger that things really started getting challenging. The woman stared at Artemis with eyes of content and hatred. She moved like a panther. She was sly and graceful. She withdrew her sword and with great force and no mercy she pulled it down on Artemis. Artemis dodged it, but the black was just getting started. She was just as quick as Artemis and just as strong, but she did have a weakness and Artemis could see it. This woman put all her strength into her swings. There was a moments delay when she tried to swing back around. Artemis dodged another attack by her, but was surprised to find her retaliate by pulling a smaller knife from her thigh and plunging it into Artemis left leg. Artemis gasped, but pulled it out quickly and stumbled a bit away from her. The woman swung her sword and Artemis had to take the opportunity. Artemis purposely fell and dodged the sword. She landed behind the woman and kicked the back of her knee in just the right place. The woman's body shut down on her. The match was called Artemis won. She was helped over to her tent by the ref. Guthrie looked at the hole in her leg.

"Take it easy!" she hissed when he pressed to close to the wound. Guthrie muttered something and her leg healed. Artemis's tension died down.

"Come on kiddo," Guthrie said holding out a hand. "You still have one more opponent." Artemis stood with his help and went to face the last man. She stared at him and he at her. They circled each other. Artemis lunged; he dodged. She hit; he dodged and hit at her arm. She felt a snap. Artemis jumped away. She snapped her arm back into place and muttered a spell. Her arm healed as the man lunged at her with a spear. Artemis ducked but he was relentless. It was back and forth between them. She was the one dodging this time. He was just as quick as her, and Artemis knew this. She was dodging his attacks but just barely. She had to make a move now or they would go on like this until one of them was worn down enough and the other took advantage, but this man… he was one hell of an opponent. She saw no flaws in his style. It was just as quick, just as skillful, and just as graceful as her own fighting. There was no way she could beat him. She dodge another swipe at her only to have a kick aimed at her head. She ducked and tried to pull out his leg, but missed. Time to change styles. Artemis switched in to a solid stance. He lunged at her with his spear. Artemis moved slightly, but for the most part stayed in the same spot. She broke the head off the spear, and took a quick swipe at his head with her foot. He ducked and retaliated with a punch at her. And so it started. The quick hand to hand combat between the two of them. Artemis had the style of quick jabs, and he had a style of very well stringed attacks. Right now he was defending, but that wouldn't last for long. He struck out at Artemis hitting her stomach causing her to fly backward. Artemis landed on her back. He was quick and came back with another quick strong kick as she was down. Artemis rolled out of the way. He swung a kick at her whilst she knelt on the ground. Artemis unsheathed her sword and swung at him. He ducked skillfully. She swung and jab, and he seemed a little more carefully than before with his dodging. He didn't attempt to attack back during the that part until he managed to dodge and step around her at the same time. He grabbed her wrist and broke it. Artemis gasped and dropped her sword. She swung at him, but he managed to take her other arm. Snap. Broken. Damn it. So Artemis basically lost but see she's stubborn and doesn't go down easily. In one last ditch effort, Artemis picked both her feet up quick from the ground and slammed her feet into her opponents chest. At the same time, he struck a pressure point in her neck. Darkness swallowed Artemis.


	31. In Which Artemis Has No Choice

wow. what horrible place to leave you. this is the last chapter until the third season finishes. anyway in the mean time i will probably write a harry potter or a supernatural story. i have yet to decide. but here it is, and my god i don't know how i'm going to fix Arthur and Artemis's relationship after this. but this is short. i could have combined it with the last chapter, but i really felt it needs it's own chapter.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

"Did… I… win?" Artemis asked as she regained consciousness. There was a laugh.

"Sort of. It was a tie," the same voice that laughed replied. Artemis opened her eyes. She was in a green infirmary tent. She looked over to the person speaking. It was the man she had fought. He looked in pretty bad shape. His chest was bandaged, but he was conscious. He was sitting on the edge of a separate bed. Artemis sat up.

"You were a brilliant fighter," she said. "I'm Ambrosine, but you can just call me Amber or Artemis." She held out her hand. He took it and shook her hand.

"I'm Nahuel," he siad. He had an accent that Artemis knew to be popular with those of the north west region. The Servants were required to learn English as the first Electus all spoke english. "You were just as good as me. I suspected nothing less from you though." Artemis grinned.

"Thank you, but I assure you rumors of my uh... greatness have been greatly exaggerated."

"I figured as much."

"You know," she said realizing something. "You are rather young... or is that just appearances?"

"I am thirty. This is my first year competing."

"You became a Servant very young," she noted.

"Second youngest, but you aren't famous for being second youngest. You claimed that title."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You deserve it."

"How do you figure?"

"I think Servants should be more like you, strong in their beliefs, bravery and courage to the point were it's stupid, a fighting style that mixes all the fractions styles, someone who has seen the world and knows it. That's what a Servant should be."

"I don't know if I know the world. I've seen it, but much still confuses me."

"But you undestand that. Servants think they know everything, but you admit there are things in the world you don't understand, and that's a good thing. We shouldn't know all. We should take the mystery out of life." Artemis smiled.

"I like you Nahuel. You're a pretty smart, wise man."

"And you are just what they say Amber. Beautiful, smart, wise, strong, modest, and kind."

"Well, I don't know about kind and modest, but thank you. You flatter me." There was a small pause of silence before Artemis spoke "So what do they do in a tie?" she asked.

"There's never been a tie," Nahuel informed her. "Haven't you ever read the history of the Servants? Or the rule book?"

"I've skimmed it," Artemis said. Nahuel laughed.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Huh, this should be interesting." The tent flap was thrown open. In walked Zhi. He looked at the both.

"Ah, good to see you two awake," Zhi said.

"What's happening, Zhi?"

"Ah, it's time for the champion to be announced."

"I don't understand. How are they deciding?"

"Erus said there is no need for us to figure it out. We are just trusting her. Come this way," Zhi said. Artemis stood as did Nahuel. They walked out with Zhi.

"Is it me or is Erus just creepy?" Nahuel asked. Artemis laughed.

"Try making her mad," she muttered back. "She's terrifying when she's mad." Zhi went up to his seat, and Nahuel and Artemis stood in front of the Electus with a strong stance. All the Servants of the World were gather for the announcement. Erus stood. She seemed quite pleased.

"I would like to congratulate Nahuel on winning the tournament. The Lady Ambrosine has been disqualified." There was a wave of whispers among the Servants.

"What!" Artemis yelled stepping forward closer to the Electus. "I demand to know why! I did nothing in the tournament to disqualify me!" she argued.

"In the tournament, no, but it was discovered that you have violated the Law of Drust. You're being arrest and put on trial." Erus slowly smiled. There were some cries of outrage and some cheers. There was a lot of noise in the arena. "Arrest her!" Erus shouted through the noise. Two guards from the entrance grabbed Artemis by her arms and pulled them behind her. "Take her to the my tent. She will be transferred to the Caves of Vetus where she will be tried."

Artemis was brought to Erus's tent. She didn't put up a fight. She would just be in for more if she struggled against them. Erus entered. She looked at Artemis, who was sitting in a chair with guards on either side of her.

"Leave us." They did as they were told. "You think that you could just get away with breaking our rules, Ambrosine? You are not above the law."

"I do not consider myself above the rules."

"And yet you go around with Prince Arthur Pendragon. Proclaiming your love for him. Most likely sharing a bed with him."

"I love him," Artemis said staring at up at her. Artemis hated this woman more than anything. "If you have any sort of humanity you will allow this. You cannot understand what I feel for him. It is deeper than even my loyalties to the Servants of the World."

"Oh, I know. I knew something was different in your eyes when I saw you. It was sickening, and then I saw him comforting you. Kiss you." She smiled. "I know what you feel, Ambrosine, but you know what I want, Ambrosine?"

"To rule of all mankind?" Artemis asked viciously.

"NO!" she yelled slamming her hands on the armrests of Artemis's chair and getting an inch from her. "I want to watch you fall! I want to see you in misery and sorrow! For breaking the Law of Drust all you would get is death with your lover and that would be alright with you! I want to see true pain inside your very soul!… As for your lover… I will leave him Artemis on a condition."

"What do you want from me?"

"If you are brought to trial both of you will be killed. War will most likely break out. Camelot will most likely fall, but you will be killed anyway. Not to mention all those in the Servants of the World that knew would be prosecuted. That's all your masters, Peyton, Cassandra, Guthrie, and the Electus will also be punished as they knew and didn't tell me. So much suffering you will cause, but I am a giving person, a kind person, an understanding person. So I offer you a way out."

"What?"

"I want you to go to him, to Arthur Pendragon, and tell him you lied."

"Lied?" Artemis questioned.

"I want you to tell him you never loved him. I want you to break his heart. I want you to tell him you were manipulating him for the Servants of the World and I will tell everyone the same. You made him believe you loved him, but it was all for the Servants. I want you to tell him you feel nothing. Break him so he will not come back to you. Am I understand?"

"I… I cannot," Artemis said shaking her head.

"Then he will die! Many will die! Make your choice!" Artemis was silent. She could feel her emotions beating at her.

"My emotions will betray me," she said. Erus held out a vial with a clear liquid.

"This will wipe your emotions clean for two hours. Once you do what I tell, leave back to Camelot. Go into your house and don't come back out until you can pull yourself together." Artemis stared at the vial. "Take it Amber. What choice do you really have?" Artemis shakily held out her hand and drank it. She stood and walked out the tent.

"Artemis, thank god! Are you okay?" Arthur asked walking to her briskly. He went to embrace her but stepped away from him. "What's wrong? What's happened? I thought you were to be arrested and tried." She looked at him. She felt empty.

"I was just speaking to Erus, and we both decided it was best to tell you the truth." Arthur looked confused.

"The truth?"

"I am a manipulator and a liar. I needed you to see things the way I see them for the good of the world. I need to mold you into the King that the Servants want. That is my mission. Everything I've ever told you about myself, about us has been a lie."

"I don't understand."

"I don't love you. I've never loved you. You are nothing but another mission for me, another goal. I lied to you." Arthur had a looked of pain and confusion on his face. "Get your bags and the others. We are leaving." Artemis turned away. Arthur grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him into a kiss. The potions effects slipped away from her for a moment as she melted in his kiss, but she knew what she had to do. She didn't want him to die for her. She had to break him. Artemis pushed him away and slapped him. "How dare you! Don't you get it Arthur! You make me sick! I do not love! I could never love you! The only reason I deal with you is because I am forced to! Do whatever is necessary! That is the point, the mission! On my own, I could never love a man like you! Even if the earth fell and sun burnt out all I would ever feel for you is contempt!" Artemis turned away.

* * *

An hour later, Artemis left. The others would be transferred back with a Servant escorting them. They would arrive in the palace instead. Artemis was being forced to remain in Camelot as a Servant.

Artemis arrived in her home. Unfortunately, when the potion wore of it wore of all at once. After another half an hour at home, the potion's affect left her. Artemis was doing dishes when suddenly it felt as though someone ripped her heart out and crushed it. A huge whole was left in her stomach. Artemis collapsed and started crying hard.

Ava walked into the house and saw Artemis on the floor crying. Ava knelt beside her and for once Ava had to comfort her.

* * *

Up in the castle, in Prince Arthur's chambers, Arthur threw over furniture and knocked over shelves in a furry.

"How could I be so foolish!" he yelled slamming his fist against the wall.

"Perhaps… she was trying to appease Erus," Merlin suggested.

"No!" he shouted. "I saw her face. She wasn't lying to me. I can tell when she lies to me… or I thought I could." Arthur stared out his window. "Sword."

"What?"

"Sword, Merlin! You idiot!" Merlin gave him his sword.

* * *

That night and for the next weeks, Arthur and Artemis avoided each other and attempted to cope. Arthur trained none stop day and night letting his anger out on his knights, who were become weary of him. He barely ate and he barely slept.

Artemis was not much different. She not only piled herself with work from the Servants, but also insisted on taking up Ava's training again. She avoided the palace a lot now, and was back to her old eating and sleeping habits. Both were not very good.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Merlin asked when he finally got the chance to stop by her house. "I know you meant that you loved him, so why did you tell him you didn't?"

"Erus… made me a deal. If I broke Arthur's heart so that he would never come back to me she would spare us both. She would spare everyone who knew about us. If I hadn't… Arthur would have died as well as Peyton, Guthrie, and my Masters. I would have caused not just their suffering but much more than that. What choice did I have?"

"I've never seen Arthur so broken up. He hasn't been eating or sleeping, and he hasn't stopped training. We've had two feasts and he missed them both to beat a dummy all day."

"You think I'm any better?"

"No. You look awful."

"I know."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No. You can't tell Arthur either... about Erus and the deal I made with her."

"I won't, but… I don't know… if he'll get any better."

"I believe he will. Arthur Pendragon will still grown into a great king. He will not change because of this. I believe that, but there is no hope for us. I told myself there was when I always knew there wasn't. I was a fool to attempt to convince myself otherwise. Arthur and I can never be." Artemis stared at her goblet in front of her. She shut her eyes trying to forget the man that had changed her life. Trying to do the impossible.


	32. In Which Ava Makes A Choice

Bet you weren't expecting me! But here I am! This chapter is tragic! Again! I suck! Anyway, yup just thought I'd be giving and give a short chapter.. Gwen is going to appear more now... sorry Gwen haters, but she is a good person. Ava is not going to be appearing for a while. Dude... in microsoft words this thing is 265 pages already. I am beast. lol. Also, I'm going to medieval times! woot! I'm excited! Anyway, throw in disclaimer. Comments, complaints, review please. You know the drill.

* * *

Artemis scrubbed the floor with little enthusiasm. She was no longer working for Arthur, but her and Gwen spent the days cleaning the overall castle. She found herself enjoying Gwen's company. Artemis had managed to easily avoided Arthur over the last half a year since he and Merlin were always off now on a quest to find Morgana. Things had become relatively and disappointingly quiet.

"Have you missed him?" Gwen asked through the silence.

"Who?"

"Arthur. I've notice you two avoiding each other when not even a year ago you two could be found in a secluded corner of the castle kissing."

"I don't wish to talk about it," she said bitterly trying to scrub a stain clean.

"Is it because of his title, because I think you are very worthy of him and I know Merlin thinks the same."

"He has to. He's my brother."

"Still." Artemis sighed. "I know that sigh well. It's the sigh of someone with a broken heart."

"Yeah," Artemis said. "I kind of am heart broken, but it's my own fault."

"You think?" Gwen asked.

"I know."

"There is a bright side," Gwen said.

"Oh?" I asked. "And what's that?"

"You've been spending more time with Ava and when Merlin is not with Arthur he's with you." Artemis stared at the floor in front of her. She blinked a few times before she smiled gently.

"I suppose you're right. I always have family. Though I believe that Ava and Everett have been getting very serious lately. She's nearly the age I was when I got engaged. I'm becoming a bit worried."

"Why? Everett's very kind."

"I just don't want her rushing into something like I did. I want her to think about herself a little instead of everyone else."

"You mean like you do?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You always put others happiness before your own. Even I can see that," she said. Artemis stopped her scrubbing again and stared at the floor.

"I suppose I'm trying to prevent her from making my own mistakes. Mistakes, even mistakes that others make, should be learning experience and I've made a lot of mistakes."

"And do you consider Arthur one of those mistakes?" Artemis was silent, and for a moment Gwen thought that she wouldn't answer, but she did.

"No. I would never consider Arthur a mistake. He is one of the few things in my life that I know without a doubt I would never take from my life." Gwen smiled gingerly at her friends words.

"I believe that it is meant to be," Gwen said. "You and him are just too compatible and love each other to much for destiny to deny you him. It will work out in the end."

"I surely hope," she replied.

* * *

"Artemis," Ava said to her. She was spending more time with Ava it was true, but she had been distant since the tournament. While they did eat together every evening and Merlin and Gaius came over much more often she still spent her time staring out the window eating very little.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've decided something today," she said.

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"I don't want to be a Servant of the World. I never want to be a Servant." This caught Artemis by surprise. She had always thought Ava would follow her path Servants and all.

"Explain," Artemis said. Ava hesitated, but then she spoke both with sorrow and cruelty.

"I have always wanted to follow your path Artemis. Always, but lately seeing you so torn and useless and lifeless. So bound to rules you wish to break makes me realize… you aren't happy. You've never really been happy working with the Servants, but I want to be happy. I can't do that following your path. You've always taught me to follow a path I want, but you don't follow your own advice. You follow a path that everyone else pushes you to. You love Arthur, and instead of doing something you just followed orders and broke both your heart and his. See… Lately… I've been questioning you, your choice, your life, and you're wrong. Nearly everything you taught me has been against your own choices. You're a hypocrite, and I'm telling you this because I love you. I cannot learn from someone who will not listen to herself. I have grown out of you," she said. Artemis stared at Ava. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Ava…"

"Artemis… you know I mean the best for you. I think before you can give me advice or teach me you need to gather your own life together and do what you know is right." Artemis nodded.

"I accept your choice Ava." It was just another thing to add to Artemis's list of things going wrong in her life.

"Everett and I are leaving Camelot together." Artemis frowned.

"What?" she said confused. "Why?" Ava shrugged.

"Freedom. Everett feels to confined in the city as do I. We're going off to wherever the wind takes us."

"Ava, you're fifteen years old. You're too young. You're letting your emotions get away with you."

"I told Artemis. I'm done following your advice. Everett and I are leaving at dawn tomorrow. Don't bother coming to see us off."

"Ava!" Artemis yelled standing now. "I am your guardian and I forbid you to make such a reckless decision!"

"No!" she yelled back standing as well. "The Artemis that is my guardian doesn't sit around and stare out windows all day! She does something!"

"If this is about getting you're point across what the hell do you want me to do!"

"It's not about getting my point across! It's about me! You're suffocating me! Throwing rules and ideas at me that you don't even live by! It hurts too much to be around you! You're a ghost of who I knew! I can't sit here and watch you day after day stare out a damn window! I can't stay here and see what I could become! I'm sorry Artemis. I can't do it," Ava sighed. She looked at the floor unable to look at Artemis's sorrowful expression. She turned and left. Ava was gone.

* * *

Artemis had one more hallway to scrub the floor of. Gwen wasn't joining her. Gwen had started on cleaning the banisters that were long past there due date. Gwen and her had been cleaning so much to keep Artemis's mind on the now. Gwen was trying to be a good, supportive friend, and it was helping a little.

The hallway that Artemis was cleaning was the same hallway that Arthur's chambers were on. However, she was sure he was out today like usual on his quest for Morgana. Artemis tried hard to concentrate on the floor she was scrubbing but cleaning just didn't do it today. She started to cry but just continued to scrub the floor with the tears that started to fall in more of a rush now until she just couldn't anymore. She started to cry harder and had to stop. She fell back and sat against the wall crying into her knees trying to muffle the noise of her loud crying.

Arthur had returned from another unsuccessful attempt at finding Morgana. Of course, he had to head off again soon, but in the meantime he need some well deserve rest. He went off to his chambers. Only to find Artemis in the hall scrubbing the floor. His face turned cold and he glared at the back of her head. It was in this fashion that he had come to look at her when he would catch brief glances of her throughout the palace. He had every intension to tell her off for slacking on her job or whatever before he walked into his chambers until he heard her crying. Finally, he watched as she collapsed against the wall and continued to cry harder than before. The cold expression melted on his face and was replaced with sympathy. He could try and deny it, but he still held deep feelings for her. He felt pain watching her. He could go into her room and ignore her, but he just couldn't find the capacity to do it. He walked to her before he leaned against the wall and slid down it next to Artemis. She didn't seem to notice. He pulled a small cloth from his pocket and handed it to Artemis. She stared for a moment before shakily taking the handkerchief. She wiped her tears away with it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she continued to wipe away the continuously falling tears.

"Ava left," she said in a scratchy voice. "We argued before she left. She called me a hypocrite and said I was suffocating her. She left with Everett this morning and told me not to bother to see her off."

"You'll be okay," Arthur said. "You're strong."

"Arthur," she whispered. "I'm tired of trying to avoid you. Please, can we at least attempt to be acquaintances?" He looked down at her before nodding.

"I think that would be wise," he said. "After all, you are a Servant of the World, and there opinions are valuable as well as their allegiance." Artemis wiped the last of her tears away. She knew that it was a simple agreement not to hate each other now. She knew Arthur still felt something to her and it was only confirmed when she attempted to hand back the handkerchief and he gently pushed it back to her and kept his hand on hers longer than necessary. "Keep it. It looks like if life keeps throwing things like this at you, you'll need it." He let go of her clutched hand and stood before he walked into his room.

* * *

Artemis sat alone in her empty house. It depressed her even more. Ava's things were gone. The place where she usually slept was cleaned up and empty. Artemis ate dinner alone. There was a knock on her door. Artemis opened it. Gwen faced her. She hugged her.

"I heard what happened," she said pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I'm… not alright. This house… it's too empty."

"Come stay with me," Gwen insisted. "I have an extra bed. The least we can do is keep each other company."

"It's alright Gwen. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be," Gwen assured her. "My house has been empty too since my father died. It would be a nice change." Artemis smiled sadly and nodded. She hugged Gwen.

"You are a good friend, Guinevere. I don't deserve you."

Gwen helped Artemis move her things into her home. There was another bed set up for her, and life, although it felt like it couldn't, moved on.


	33. In Which Morgana Returns

so i bet you weren't expecting me for another week or two, well here i am back on my regular schedule though i might be busy so it might be every other week i update instead of once a week. anyway enjoy season 3. american? haven't seen it yet? go to casttv. they have all the episodes up the day they are on tv in the U.K. i'm jumping right into this. this episode is off in my opinion, no my best, but then we go from one episode straight into another. the next is a... well not a filler, but an original episode. so like usual enjoy. i would like to take this time to also add a disclaimer stating i do not own Merlin and that i would like to thank all those who reviewed: AnGelFacE S2, doctorwhofreak 4890, halogirl810, TheMsMorra, Miss Papillion, TwinPhoenixOfDark, TopGearGirl, star145, Anne Boleyn, x-LightUp-x, a mysterious nameless person, BiteMeBlondie, Lily Luna Snape Riddle, EvilPurpleCookiePenKeyMonguin, glass-bottles, J.T.A., and Nimways Emrys. thank you all. i love seeing reviews. =D if i forgot someone my apologies. fanfic might have deleted your name because it was too long and it does that or i may have accidenltly overlooked you sry. enjoy.

* * *

"Artemis!" Gwen called opening the door to their home. It was cluttered with things and Artemis's stuff was everywhere. Artemis hadn't been doing much but sleeping and obsessing over paper work that was in some strange language for hours at a time. Sometimes it was not until the sun rose that she went to bed.

"Whatever you want the answer is no," she groaned turning over and pulling the blanket over her head to try and block out both Gwen and the sun.

"It's important. Wake up."

"Go away," she moaned.

"Artemis," Gwen said.

"No." Gwen ripped the blanket off Artemis causing her to groan again and curl her legs up to her chest.

"Morgana is back." One sentence made Artemis's eye fly open and the pillow to fly off her head and hit Gwen in the face.

"Say that again," she said.

"Morgana's back," Gwen said throwing the pillow and to Artemis's bed. Artemis stared at Gwen before she stood. She threw around her clothes before pulling on a pair of trousers and a pair of black leather boots.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Artemis said sounding both happy and excited. Gwen laughed at Artemis's sudden eagerness. Together, they went to the palace. Artemis knocked on Morgana's door.

"Enter," Arthur's voice said. Gwen and Artemis entered. Arthur was sitting next to Morgana talking to her on her bed. She saw the two women and stood.

"Morgana," Artemis breathed. Morgana smiled. They embraced. "It is so good to see you alive and well," Artemis said pulling away from her. They kept each others hands.

"And you as well. I heard a lot took place while I was gone."

"Indeed it is. I have missed you terribly." Artemis smiled. "I will tell you everything in due time. I am afraid however I cannot spend the day with you. I have mountains of paper work lately."

"Paper work?" she asked confused.

"Yes… it's rather tedious. It's for… well it's not really important. How are you? I worried so for you."

"I am alright now. I am home, and that's all that matters." Artemis nodded.

"It is true, and it is a pleasure to have you back. It was not the same without you. Uther will surly throw you a feast."

"Will you be there?"

"I cannot. I have segregated myself terribly from the court. To go back now would be like a maid sitting at a table of royals."

"Come as my guest then. I have missed you Artemis. You understand me better than anyone." Artemis smiled.

"I am regretful, but please know the pleasure that I feel from your return."

"I do," Morgana confirmed.

"I must go. I will see sometime later?"

"Of course," Morgana said pleasantly. "I will see you."

"Indeed." Artemis let go of Morgana's hands and Morgana did the same. Artemis turned away to walk out the room past Gwen who was now greeting Morgana. Artemis's eyes had a dark look to them, and she had a deep frown on her face.

* * *

The next day Artemis sat down next to Merlin as they watched Arthur sword fight blind folded. Artemis's eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"What?" Merlin asked noticing the look on her face.

"Morgana cannot be trusted," she said.

"What makes you think that? She seems fine to me."

"Trust me Merlin. Her magic is black." Merlin stared at his sister.

"But Arthur tells me that when you greeted her that you were the happiest you've been in a while."

"It was a lie. I'm putting on a front. I plan to act this way to her for a while now. Keep friends close and enemies closer," she said.

"I must change weapons," Arthur said walking toward them removing his blind fold as Merlin stood to get a new weapon. He was surprised to see Artemis sitting there. She didn't acknowledge him. She stared the other way. "Hello, Artemis."

"Hello, Arthur," she said not looking to him. Their relationship was a hello when they saw each other and nothing more.

"What did you think?" he asked Merlin.

"I've seen better," Merlin said.

"Of course. Well you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," he said as he drank out of a goblet.

"You didn't see what I did when we were rescuing Morgana," Merlin said.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree."

"No I was not," Merlin argued. Arthur gave him a doubtful look before turning back to the knights.

"I'm not going to use a blind fold this time," he announced to them. "I'm just going to fight like Merlin here." Arthur started to do a feeble, humiliating impression of Merlin. The knights laughed. Arthur started to fight them for real again. Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Arthur's sword flew out of his hand and the knight's weapon hit him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground in mud. Artemis and Merlin laughed together.

* * *

Artemis bursted through the doors to Uther's chambers. She looked down at Uther, who was unconscious in his bed, then at Gaius.

"What in the hell happened? One minute I'm sleeping the next I know Merlin's practically busting down my down telling me Uther's lost it."

"Uther thinks he saw something in the well."

"What?" Gaius was silent for a moment.

"Igraine." Artemis narrowed her eyes and looked down to Uther. She put a hand to his head. "If he gets worse, let me know, yes?" Gaius nodded. "It could just be too much to drink and a guilty subconscious." Artemis ran her fingers through her hair before walking out the door. Turning a corner, Artemis ran right into Arthur. "Sorry, Arthur."

"It's alright," he said seeming out of it. She walked past him. "Artemis?" he called stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked not turning to him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, sire. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said. She turned to him. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "If he gets worse, Arthur, come to me. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

A knock on Gwen and Artemis's door made Artemis sigh. She was sitting at a table looking over papers with a candle light. Gwen made to get the door, but Artemis stopped her.

"It's for me." Artemis went to the door and answered it.

"Artemis," Arthur breathed. He looked broken up. "He's gotten worse."

"Come in," she said. Artemis turned and went to her trunk. She unlocked it and started to pull out a case and a leather-bound book that was locked with a buckle. She stood with the case and book in her hands. "Let's go." Arthur lead Artemis to Uther's room. He was back in bed. Gaius was examining him. "Do you mind?" she asked. Gaius shook his head. She opened one of Uther's eyes. He didn't respond. "Where's Merlin?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Gaius said.

"Hm," she said as she opened his mouth and seemed to check his throat. "I hope where ever he is he has a good excuse." Artemis pulled away with a sigh. She rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked jumping to conclusions already.

"Hm?" she questioned. "Oh, nothing. I just have an awful headache. As for Uther…," she said looking down at the King. "I can only give him something to help the anxiety of it all. I do not know what is ailing him. I am sorry, sire," she said turning to Arthur. "I will continue to try if you wish."

"Please," he said somewhat begging her maybe not with his voice but it was obvious in the look he gave to her. Artemis nodded. Arthur soon left.

"I hope you don't use magic on him," Gaius said.

"No spells," she said. He gave her a doubtful look. "I promise." Gaius hesitated and nodded before leaving. "Potions on the other hand," she said going through the box she brought with her.

* * *

"And a dash of Dittany," she muttered finishing the mix. She ladled a bit of potion in a bottle and added a drop of salamander blood. She shook up the mixture before tilting Uther's head back and pouring it into his mouth. There was no response. Artemis groaned and let Uther's head fall back onto the bed. The door creaked open. Artemis's hand threw her book shut and pushed some of the ingredients out of sight.

"Any luck?" Morgana asked. Artemis gave her what seemed like a genuine smile.

"No. I'm afraid not. I think a enchantment was involved though I'm not sure."

"An enchantment?" Morgana asked pretending to play dumb.

"Yes. Uther has many enemies. Many of them are magical beings." Artemis turned and hastily put the ingredients away. Morgana did not know that Artemis was a witch and Morgause did not know she was also called Artemis. If Morgause warned Morgana about her, it was not a big deal. Amborsine does not exist in clicked the medicine case shut. "The anxiety should be dulled down now. He should be able to rest peacefully for tonight. If he sees a vision tonight, it will mean nothing, but still… there is nothing more I can do. When he is awake no amount of medicine will be able to help him, but while he sleeps it is much easier." Artemis took her book and her case and left Morgana behind. She could do no more damage than what was already done. Walking out of the room, she ran straight into Gaius. "What now?" she asked with irritation. Morgana comes back and suddenly everything is disheveled. It annoyed her beyond reason.

"It's Arthur," he said.

"What about him?" Gaius sighed and began to tell her what he told Arthur and his response.

* * *

Artemis knocked on Arthur's open door before she entered. He looked up at her. He looked to be trying to be concentrating on paper work, but she was sure there was too much on his mind for him to do that.

"Artemis," he said surprised. She hadn't visited him like this in his chambers for over a year.

"Sire," she said.

"Please, come in," he said standing. She sighed and walked further in.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I could be better," he admitted. There was awkward silence. Artemis's eyes lingered to the ceiling.

"Gaius only meant the best. You know that, don't you?" she asked.

"He shouldn't have suggested it," Arthur said defensively. "My father will be fine. There is no need for me to take control." Artemis took a step closer to him.

"Arthur," she said. "We aren't giving up on Uther. That isn't the reason for you assuming control. The kingdom needs you. You must assume control. It's the right thing to do."

"Are you telling me this as a Servant of the World?" he asked bitterly turning to look out his window.

"No, I am telling you this as a citizen of Camelot. This is my home, and I do not want to see it fall because you refuse to take Uther's place until his health returns."

"Then go find another home!" Arthur snapped. "You probably have a hundred different kingdoms you call home. A hundred different friends, a hundred different lovers."

"No," she snapped back, "you are wrong. I care about Camelot more than any other place. I have called Valde my home, and I have called Ealdor my home, and I have called Camelot my home. My light burns brighter here than anywhere else. My friends here mean much to me, and if you think different than you are a fool. I hope Camelot falls because of your damn decisions, you arrogant child!" she yelled before turning walked away in anger.

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Gaius asked the next day. Artemis and him sat together in his home. Artemis was leaning back on a chair with her feet on his table.

"Well, we more argued than spoke," she said. "Why?"

"Arthur's taken control, Artemis," he said. "Whatever you said shook some sense into him. He's ordered a siege. Cendred's army is approaching us quickly."

"Good," she said satisfied. "Where's Merlin and where the hell has he been?"

"He's with Arthur, and he was caught eavesdropping on Morgana and Morgause and was nearly killed."

"Ah," she said with nod. "Well good to see him risking his life to save the kingdom… again," she said.

"It was also discovered that mandrake root was the cause of Uther's suffering. Merlin destroyed it."

"Mandrake? Huh," she said thinking. "So that's why my potions didn't work."

"Potions?"

"It's not important. Anything else new?"

"I think that you should go to Arthur," Gaius said mixing a potion.

"Why?"

"Because right now he needs someone to lean on, and he is very comfortable leaning on you."

"But Gaius," she started.

"Don't tell me that going to Arthur will do nothing, that seeing him will do nothing. I may be old, but I know love when I see it even when you denied it and crushed Arthur doing so. Deep down Arthur knows this. You're support and faith would mean a lot to him," he said. She sighed and pulled her feet off the table and stood. "Well?"

"I'm going. I'm going," she said before walking off Arthur's chambers. She knocked on his open door he was inside looking out the window thinking. He turned to her. "May I come in?" He nodded. "How's your father?" she asked walking closer to him.

"I could do with him here," he admitted.

"You should have more faith in yourself," she said.

"What are the people saying?" he asked.

"They are glad that you have taken charge."

"I have committed them to a siege." There was silence between them. How was Artemis supposed to respond? "There will be casualties, Artemis." She closed to space between them and put her hand on his arm about to be lost in her words.

"I trust you Arthur," she told. "More than Uther, more than Merlin, more than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else, you have to follow what you believe is right. Remember what I said Arthur? Faith makes a strong king. You have my faith. I swear that you will never loose that." He finally acknowledged the hand on his arm, and gently pressed on her hand with his opposite hand. He kept it there, and they stared at each other. Emotions raged through Artemis. Guilt, grief, lust, love… love. "I… I should go sire," she said pulling away. She turned away.

"There's no need to call me that," he said.

"There is every need, sire," she said before leaving.

* * *

Cendred's army approached. Artemis was in leather armor with her sword at her side. It wasn't the Servants' armor it was a different set she had. She would not fight this battle as a Servant of the World; she would fight it as a soldier of Camelot. Arthur passed her among the other soldiers and they caught each other's gaze and held it before Artemis looked away. Arthur reached the end f the corridor they were in and pulled out his sword.

"For the love of Camelot!" He yelled raising his sword.

"For the love of Camelot!" they chanted back. They moved out an prepared for the coming battle. The signal was given to the opposing side and suddenly it was war. Cenred's men storm them or tried, but they managed to push them back. Balls of fire flew threw the sky and hit the walls.

"Hold the line!" Leon screamed. The clashing of steel hitting steel was all that filled Artemis's ears. They were beating back Cendred's army easily. Suddenly out of no where, it felt as if Artemis's head was going to explode. She clutched her head in pain, and staggered backward. She looked around for the source of the magic causing the pain, for she knew it was magic. She saw Arthur fighting… a skeleton.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She caught a sword flashing at the corner of her eye and moved right on time. She fought the skeleton, and swung her sword hard cutting his spinal cord in half. It still moved, but it was a useless fighter. Artemis looked around and saw Camelot struggling to fight on two fronts. She jumped into the fight with the skeletons. It was moments later when just as suddenly as they appeared they fell into just bones. The headache subsided. Camelot started to push back Cenred again after loosing ground previously from attempting to fight on two grounds. Within minutes, the army withdrew. Camelot had won.

* * *

"It is a victory and a lose," Artemis muttered as Merlin paced in front of her. He worried about Morgana, who had been the one who summoned the skeletons. Artemis was leaning over paper work again.

"What is so important that you are ignoring this?" Merlin asked frustrated with Artemis's lack of interest. Artemis sighed and looked up.

"If you really want to know, I am translating the original prophecies about you and Arthur," she said.

"Oh… why?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because some of the Masters are trying to claim that the prophecy was either translated wrong or it was not fully complete."

"Why would it matter?"

"Because if Arthur is not the great king he is supposed to be then they will bring Uther on trial as well as Arthur."

"Oh, so that's kind of important," he said. Artemis gave him a look of 'no really.' "Sorry," he said. Artemis sighed and stood. She pulled on a cloak. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"They're right," Artemis said.

"What? Who's right?"

"Those who claim that the prophecy is not complete. There's a part of it missing."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to find the missing piece."

"How?"

"The Ruins of Lumen is where the prophecies were held once. In a panic a page of the prophecy was left behind."

"In a panic?" Merlin asked.

"You remember the Ruins of Asvadar?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Well, the Ruins of Lumen is just like that, but it's a little different. Those ruins aren't filled with dark magic like Asvadar, but those sorcerers that made Asvadar dark attacked the Ruins of Lumen. The sorcerers that once lived there were scared of their prophecies falling in the wrong hands so they quickly moved them and abandoned the ruins. The dark magic could never spread their. It was impossible."

"So you're going to try and find a piece of paper that is possibly hundreds of years old inside a falling down building?"

"Yes," she replied writing a note quickly and setting it on the table. "I'll be back in a few days." Artemis left the house and pulled herself on Libera. She rode of Camelot.


	34. In Which They Go Back In Time

Hello there! Here's a filler and the next one is a filler and I feel the need to tell you that I tricked you a little the importance of this chapter is definitely not the prophecy nor is it even Erus. The importance of this chapter is the ending. Why? Well I'm sure you can piece it together. Enjoy. Oh and I was told that I mix up your and you're a lot and I sometimes go back to double check my grammar and sometimes I'm lazy... today I was lazy. I'm sorry if I did it again.

* * *

~Gwen,

I have something that needs to be done. I will be gone for a week tops. It shouldn't take too long. It's the journey that will take the most time. Sorry for the sudden leave. I will return soon. Promise.

~Artemis

* * *

The Ruins of Lumen was just how Artemis remembered from all those years ago. She had trained in the ruins when she was a young Servant in training. The ruins were made of white marble. They stood high on a cliff while the ocean crashed against it. The walls of the ruins were cracked and was slowly being covered by both ivy and white flowers that have been using the ruins like a trellis. Artemis got off Libera. She patted the horse gently.

"Stay here, yeah?" she said. The horse let out a puff of hot air. Artemis chuckled before she walked up the steps of the ruins. She stepped inside. The ruins weren't very big not like the Ruins of Asvadar, but they were made of several rooms that were underneath the floor level with the ground.

When Artemis entered, it was a familiar scene. It was the same ruins that were the home of Lumen in her soul. The dome-like ceiling was broken apart as light flooded the room. In the back of the ruins laid the balcony. The floor was raised and sunken in some places as the stone was now split apart. The age of the ruins were evident.

Artemis turned down a corridor lingering for a moment to take in the beauty and appreciate the architecture. Artemis knew what room she was looking for. She had gone over this building a hundred times as a child though she had never been inside she knew it was the right one. She went down a staircase and found herself in the dark.

"Leoc morla," she muttered. A torch on the wall lit. It was followed by another and another all the way down the passage. They were everlasting torches. They would only go out on her command. Artemis continued walking down the passage. She reached an old door. A large hourglass was carved into it. Artemis sighed. She held out a hand. "Tospringe." The door's slowly pulled apart and Artemis entered. The room was blanket except for a single heavy red curtain blocking part of the wall. Artemis frowned. She had not been expecting this, an empty room. She had always heard great tales about the room of prophecy that was once in the Ruins of Lumen, but all there was was a small blank room, but perhaps not all was as it appeared. Artemis looked around a little bit more before approaching the curtain. She pulled it down. Artemis's eyes widened as she took a quick step back. In front of her was something like a mirror but not exactly. It didn't show her a reflection of the room around her but rather what the room once was. It showed her as well, but it was different. The mirror glowed ominously. Artemis slowly got closer. She tried pressing on the glass, but her hand sunk right through. Artemis stared. She smirked. So it truly was something great. Artemis pulled off her cloak and threw it aside before she stepped into the mirror without looking back.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Gwen paced back and forth with the letter in her hands. Gwen had been worrying for the last week, but now it was unsettling that Artemis wasn't back yet. She paced in front of Arthur's chamber door debating whether or not to both him with this request. She knew he still had feelings for Artemis and would help her. She stopped and lifted her hand and knocked.

"Enter," Arthur's voice came. He sounded annoyed. She entered and saw Arthur throwing something at Merlin, who ducked for cover. He looked to her. "Guinevere," he said surprised. "What is it? You looked worried."

"It's Artemis," she said upset. He looked alarmed by this.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She left this two weeks ago." He handed over the letter to him. "I'm worried she's not back yet."

"So you know where she's gone?" he asked.

"The Ruins of Lumen," Merlin said. They looked to him. "She was telling me about. She said it's not dangerous."

"I wouldn't bet on it. There are stories of people disappearing around the ruins. Sorcerers live around there."

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to find her and bring her home," Arthur said. Arthur started to gather things together. "Merlin get the horses ready." Merlin turned and ran off.

"Arthur," she whispered. "Bring her home."

"I promise. I will," he said solemnly.

Arthur didn't make an excuse to his father on where they were going. In fact, he didn't have time. He planned to move out right away. He had a fear that he would find her in the same state as she was in Valde.

* * *

The journey was nothing special, but when they reached the ruins Merlin couldn't help but stare.

"Isn't this the same ruins Lumen lived in?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, Merlin," Arthur said annoyed riding forth. Libera was standing near the ruins eating grass.

"Well, at least we know she got her alright," Merlin said.

"Shut up, Merlin," he said annoyed with him. He got off his horse and Merlin did the same. They entered the ruins. Arthur's spirit was immediately dampened at the realization that the ruins were bigger than originally thought.

"Split up. Meet back here in fifteen minutes." Arthur went off. Merlin went his separate way.

* * *

Merlin went down to the basement. The first thing he found odd was that the corridor was lit with torches. Upon further inspection, he recognized the symbol of the old religion on one. Cautiously Merlin continued his way down the corridor. He stopped and looked in each room before moving on. Finally, he reached the end of the corridor and saw an open door. Merlin entered. There in front of him was a huge mirror that reflected the room if it was new. There was a sheet as well as a cloak on the floor in front of him. Merlin picked up the sheet first before tossing it aside. He then picked up the cloak. Upon inspection, Merlin realized that it was the same cloak that Artemis was wearing she left Camelot. He went to the mirror and pressed on it. His hand fell through. Merlin immediately sprung away. He stared at the cloak and the mirror before turning in a hurry.

"Arthur!" He called out running from the room.

"What is it?" Arthur asked staring at the mirror.

"I think it's a portal, and Artemis went through."

"A portal to where?"

"Don't know," Merlin admitted.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Arthur said. It took a minute for Merlin to realize what he was suggesting.

"Oh no, no. Absolutely-" Arthur gave Merlin and he fell through the mirror. Arthur followed.

The other side of the mirror was just as it projected it was the same room that he was in before he went through the mirror but this one was newer and filled with documents along shelves built into the wall. "Where are we?" Merlin asked.

"Let's find out," Arthur said walking to the door that they had came through on the other side. It was looked. Arthur frowned and tried to open the door with more effort. It wouldn't. So of course, Arthur now thinks it's okay to try and kick it down, which isn't. Frowning, Arthur took a few steps back and ran straight into door. Merlin almost burst into laughter. "Well clearly the door's not going to open," Arthur said playing it off like nothing happened. Arthur turned around back to the mirror. He pressed on it trying to go back, but it was solid. He pushed harder. Nothing happened. "We can't go back," Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin said staring. He tried pushing through the mirror, and nothing happened. They pushed together.

"You're going to break the mirror that way," a voice said. They both turned. A young girl stared at them. She was about ten with wide icy blue eyes. Her hair was brown and fell over her face rather sloppily. The door was open.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"It's not important. You're looking for Ambrosine," she said.

"Yes," Merlin said. "Where is she?"

"Not here," the girl said. "She's gone. She went to Camelot. She's looking for the sorceress, Circe."

"She's looking for a sorceress?" Arthur asked. "Why?"

"She's the only one powerful enough to open the portal back to her time," she said.

"Our time?" Merlin questioned. "Are you saying we traveled through time when we stepped through that mirror?"

"One years back," she confirmed. "And there's no way to get back to your time. Those who go through the mirror never go back. They're stuck here."

"What!"

"Don't worry. If Amber succeeds in getting Circe to open the portal you can go back. Circe is more powerful than the leader of the Electus and even Erus!" she said excited.

"Erus?" Merlin questioned.

"Yeah. She's in training to become the new leader of the Electus. She's even more powerful than the leader of the Electus now, and he's over half a century old. Oh! By the way, I'm Cassandra."

"What are you doing down here by yourself?" Merlin asked.

"Huh? Oh, I had to get something," she said walking to the shelf. She picked up a scroll. "I'm being taught how to write prophecies. My teacher says I'm really talented. She said one day I'll take her place as the Prophet of Old."

"Wait," Arthur said staring at the little girl. She tilted her head. "Do you have a brother name Gaerwn?"

"Yes." Merlin and Arthur were taken back. This was Cassandra, the Prophetess of Old. The same white haired Cassandra they met at the tournament.

"Cassandra?" A voice came through the corridor. A woman stuck her head in the room, and instantly Merlin and Arthur knew her. It was Erus. She was younger now without the carvings in her skin. She looked happy and friendly. She smiled at them. "Who are you? Did you come through the mirror?" she asked stepping in. She was wearing a simple green dress.

"Ye-Yes," Merlin stuttered amazed. "We're looking for Ambrosine."

"Hm. She's in Camelot. I'm about to set off there if you would like to join me," she said. Arthur replied with a harsh no, but at the same time Merlin said yes. Arthur gave him a look. Erus rocked back and forth on her feet. "Well… um… if you're coming follow me. Cassandra, the Prophetess of Old, Ana, is looking for you." Cassandra stared before running of to the Prophetess. Erus stared a little longer before turning. Merlin followed which in turn forced Arthur to follow. He stared darkly at the back of her head.

When they exited the room they found themselves in a pleasant, warmly lit corridor instead of the cold, dank corridor it was in their time. Erus led them up the stairs and into the rather new temple. Merlin looked at wonder. Arthur was in too much of in a bad mood to care.

"Welcome to the base for the Servants of the World," Erus said with a smile at them both. She seemed to ignore Arthur's foul mood. She then lead them both outside. Three horse stood there. "Looks like Ana sent someone to get two other horses. She's always spot on," Erus said. She pulled herself onto her horse. Merlin and Arthur followed suit.

* * *

Merlin and even Arthur discovered Erus was far different from the woman they met before at the tournament, the woman that had torn apart Artemis and Arthur. She was kind and friendly to them and any others.

"So why are you going to Camelot?" Merlin asked. She stared before she turned away with a blush.

"I uh… I'm going to see Prince Victor. He's a friend," she said with a smile. They continued riding. Camelot came into view. It was smaller than in present times, but still not much had changed. They rode into the city and then into the inner wall. A man was standing there reprimanding someone. She stopped a few yards from him and off her horse. Merlin and Arthur did the same. "I can find Amber if you want," she said.

"Thanks," Merlin said. Erus took a few steps to the boy. She leaned slightly as if to check if it was someone she was looking for. "Victor?" she questioned. The boy stopped yelling at the other boy, who was clearly a servant. He turned.

"Elizabeth!" he said happily walking to her. He embraced her. He pulled away. "Well, it's about time. My patience has been wearing thin. What took you?"

"Two others came through the mirror," she said nodding to Merlin and Arthur. His eyes met theirs briefly. "Where's Amber?"

"The court is gathering. She's there. Would you join me, my lady?" he asked offering his arm to her. She took his arm and together the went to the court. She gestured Merlin and Arthur to follow, and they did.

* * *

The court was gathered, and Artemis could be seen up front. She was wearing a white dress and silver and standing next to a woman, who looked the same age and was wearing a similar white dress and blue cloak.

Merlin and Arthur stood to the side as Prince Victor came through and stood near the front with Erus.

"Welcome!" the king said entering. He was a tall soldier around the same age as Arthur's own father, but this man still retained the brown in his hair instead of it fading the grey. It was obvious that Victor took after him. "I would like to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Marcus to the Lady Amelia." He waved a hand at another man and woman. He had brown hair and she had blonde. He was tall and strong, while she was petit and rather fragile looking. There was clapping. "The wedding will be in a month." More clapping.

Artemis finally acknowledged them. She turned to looking at them. She frowned and leaned into the other woman. She spoke quietly to her. The other woman look at them before nodding. Artemis walked to them careful not to draw attention as the king continued to say what a match Marcus and Amelia were.

"You shouldn't have followed," she whispered standing at Arthur's side pretending to listen.

"You should not have disappeared," Arthur replied back.

"I had something I had to do."

"So did I," Arthur replied back.

"And what's that?" Artemis asked.

"Making sure you stay alive," Arthur replied back.

"Well… that's kind," she said awkwardly.

"Have you spoken to…?" he nodded to Erus. Artemis laughed.

"Don't be so bitter. She is not yet the person she will be."

"I know. She's… nice. What happened?" he asked. Artemis took a breath.

"I put it all together… I didn't find out until I got here and talked to her. It makes sense that she's so bitter and hates me," Artemis whispered. "I follow her path so perfectly; it's frightening. She was prophesized like I was. She was thrown into the world of the Servants like I was. She is dragged along a path almost against her will like I was. She doesn't want to become the leader of the Electus. She just wants to be Elizabeth… Lady Elizabeth. She loves Prince Victor, and if she wasn't a Servant they would have been married. And yet… I have not been punished for my crimes like she had. I had a choice will she didn't. I could have backed out… she never had that choice. It wasn't fair that she had to live in suffering while I could live freely."

"What happened?" Arthur questioned. Artemis looked up at him. Her face seemed scattered with pain.

"She violated the Law of Drust. The rules of the Servants aren't as lax they were in present times."

"Lax?" Merlin asked. "They didn't seem Lax to me."

"But they are. When someone violates the Law of Drust, there is but one punishment."

"Which is?" Arthur asked.

"Your lovers soul is burn from existence," she said. "It's suppose to be the single most painful experience in the world. Prince Victor's soul was burned from existence. He refused to renounce his love for her. Erus never recovered from it. I understand now… she was changed by it. Who wouldn't be? Elizabeth is gone… only Erus exists." They watched Elizabeth talk to the Prince. It was obvious she love him and he shared this love.

"Why have you not returned?" Arthur asked.

"I made a deal with Circe. We will leave in two days back to the ruins."

"What deal?" he asked. She smiled.

"There is a prophecy about the Battle for Lumen. The three of us are involved. We are key to keeping the ruins. The ruins will be abandon soon. This is the last time they will be occupied, but still… the dark sorcerers must be kept at bay and that is what we will do. A stroke of luck really for me. Will you join me?"

"I came all this way," Arthur replied. Merlin nodded.

Erus, Artemis, Merlin, Arthur, and Circe, the woman Artemis was with in the throne room, rode their way to the ruins.

* * *

"Artemis?" Merlin asked on the second day traveling back to Lumen. Erus and Circe was off practicing magic getting ready for the up coming battle. Arthur sat near them sharpening his sword.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you tell her? Erus? About what will happen?" Artemis sighed.

"The future should not and cannot be changed. It's dangerous, and besides I suppose I know it won't matter. I know how she feels. I've been there. It won't change it. If she truly loves him, they will be together in the end no matter what the law is, and she will try to tell him she never loved him, but it won't work. She will always be Erus, and I suppose that won't change." Artemis stood and went out to the lake where they were practicing away from the others. Artemis could see a wavering shield that Erus was trying to kept stable.

"Hold your hands firmer and steadier, and bring them farther apart for a wider shield, but closer together for a more concentrated shield," Artemis said. Erus did as she said, and it no longer waved.

"Am I alive?" Erus asked.

"In a hundred years? Yes."

"Do we know each other?"

"Yes."

"What am I like?" Erus asked. Artemis looked at her and sighed.

"You hate me more than anyone, so I'm not a good person to ask." Erus stopped practicing and looked at her.

"Why? I like you now." Artemis looked out into the lake.

"I like to challenge your superiority."

"I don't believe you," she said. Artemis looked at Erus.

"That blonde boy with me… I'm in love with him… more anything. I violated the Law of Drust and I wasn't punished for it… but later you will be."

"I… no… not Victor," she said. Her face contorted with pain. Artemis looked at her.

"You have my sympathies… truly."

"I wish… my future wasn't so bleak," she said quietly. She looked at the water. Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cherish your time with him," Artemis whispered. "Arthur believes he means nothing to me… I lied to save him."

"It's not fair," she whispered. "We do so much good… and yet we are tortured. We get nothing in return."

"Self-sacrifice is something all Servants go through," Circe said listening to our conversation. "It's a shame, but now is the present. Let us cherish today, and fight our battle." With that they went back to camp to continue their traveling.

* * *

"HOLD!" Arthur shouted at the troops. This was the toughest battle he ever had to fight. Not only did he have to watch for swords and other weapons, but he also had to watch for magic. "CHARGE!" The soldiers charged at the sorcerers. It was a clash of metal as well as the elements. Erus, Circe, Artemis and Merlin were among the ranks. Artemis was focused on the man she knew to be the leader. He was a tall cloaked figure, who could pass as death with his white hollowed face. She sliced the throats of the sorcerers and soldiers in her way. She hacked through them to the leader all else she was oblivious to. She lunged at him. He moved out of her way and she swung back. He moved again causing her to miss. Again, again, again. Finally, he slowed Artemis was ready to slice him until she heard someone scream her name. She looked behind her. The leader was behind her holding a ball of lightning in his hand ready to strike her. The man she had been fighting before when she nearly got him was nothing more than a shadow. The lightning shot out and it all happened so fast… Arthur threw himself on her. So she fell to the ground and he took the hit. Arthur gasped for breath. It hit him deep. Blood poured out of his chest. He looked up at her. His eyes fading fast.

"Arthur! Arthur!" she screamed touching the blood from his chest. Tears fell down her face as she held his mangled body. "Arthur, God… don't die. Please don't die. I love you, Arthur. Do you hear me? I lied to save you. I love you. I love you more than anything. Don't die. I need you," she whimpered. His eyes closed. She stared down at his lifeless form tears falling before finally her eyes turned dark and she looked up at the man who had caused this. She set Arthur down and stood. She was shaking with anger. He shot more lightning at her, but it didn't even touch her. The clouds above turned black, the wind picked up, and the fighting ceased at the sudden realization that something was happening. They all looked to Artemis who was now glowing black. "You… killed him," she said with a shaking voice. She struck out. She was so quick he had no time to run. She had him by the throat. He bent to her will and fell to his needs. She could feel the fire in her veins raged through her. He started to scream, but she refused to let him go. She was burning his soul up. The world around them started to crack. The lands in the back of the ruins fell out causing them to be against a cliff. The ruins started to crack as well. Artemis had lost control. Her eyes turned black. His screaming stopped. He was worse than dead. His soul burned from existence. The clouds disappeared, the cracking stopped, and Artemis stopped glowing black and her eyes turned back to blue. She released him before collapsing.

* * *

Artemis awoke in a rather luxuriously room. She sat up but groaned and immediately laid back down. She was sore… very sore.

"Good to see you awake," a voice said. Merlin stood in the middle of the room. He approached her.

"What happened?"

"Gaius said you… in a way you over exhausted yourself. You used too much magic. You're lucky. You could have been consumed by the darkness, Artemis. That power of yours is dangerous."

"How did… I get back? And… Arthur! Arthur! Is he…," she couldn't bring herself to say dead.

"No. He's better than you are. After you killed the leader. The other sorcerers were so terrified of you, they fled. The leader of the Servants healed Arthur exchanging his own life for Arthur's… Erus will take his place once everything is prepared. Circe opened the mirror for us and we brought you through. Arthur allowed you to stay in here while you heal. Artemis sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well… I got what I want," she said pulling out a sheet of paper. It was the original copy of the prophecy. "I translated it already too."

"What did it say?" Artemis smiled.

"What do you think it says?" she asked. "The first page talks about you and Arthur while the last talks about his death, but the second page talks about his great rule and how his marriage to a Servant of World brought a great era of peace."

"You? His marriage to you?"

"It doesn't say. It just talks of a Servant… no name."

"But this proves what you wanted it to, yes?"

"Yeah, they can't deny what it says."

"Then you and Arthur…?"

"No. He still can't know what I feel. It's too dangerous, Merlin. I don't want to end up like Erus… like Elizabeth." Merlin looked disappointed by this but accepted it nonetheless.

"Arthur said you can stay here as long as you need to," he said. Artemis nodded. She laid down and stared at the ceiling thinking.

* * *

A few rooms over, Arthur Pendragon did the same. He laid staring at the canopy above his bed thinking over the events of the last few days.

"_Arthur, God… don't die. Please don't die. I love you, Arthur. Do you hear me? I lied to save you. I love you. I love you more than anything. Don't die. I need you." _

Those words… were they truly spoken or was it his mind making things up? Did Artemis truly say this to him? Did she truly love him?

* * *

Author's note: What better place to hide things than in the past?


	35. In Which Artemis and Arthur Reconcile

Dear reader, I am annoyed. Yes annoyed. Let me makes something perfectly clear. If you think you know everything and try to tell me how to write, you're going to piss me off. You may have not meant it, I admit this, but I took it as you telling what to do. I do not know everything this I admit. I also admit that my writing style isn't perfect. I like when you tell me things that could change like when I went crazy with the caps locks or when I kept messing up you're and your, that's understandable. I won't go back to change them, but I will make efforts in the future to change them. But when you go through a chapter bit by bit looking for mistakes it annoys me to no end. Unless you know what I'm thinking when I write don't tell me what to write and what not to write, it is in fact very annoying. I'm sure right now you're thinking what a bitch. Why yes, yes I am. So let's make this clear: Comments, suggestions, complaints, and the like are welcomed, but there's a point where I draw my line.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I am not sure I particularly like it, but enjoy.

* * *

"_Or me. I have complete faith in you Arthur, and that will never change."

* * *

_

"_I know that when I look at you… I am proud that I know you. I know that I care for you as deep as Merlin or Ava. If anything was to happen to you… I don't know what I'll do."

* * *

_

"_For the love of Camelot, don't die. Camelot needs you. I… I need you here Arthur. Don't ask me why. I just do."

* * *

_

"_She looks at you different than other people. She looks at you with hope and joy."

* * *

_

"_I think… that you could bring the Light out in her. I think you'll be the reason she'll end up smashing it. I see her smile in a way she hasn't in years. I see that light in her eyes starting to come back, and it's because of you. You have no idea the affect you have on her, and neither does she. Artemis denies it feverishly of course."

* * *

_

_They stared at each other, and Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The lightning was there. The world stopping was there. There was nothing but Arthur and Artemis. Two becoming one. But it was so much more than that. It was indescribable what both were feeling. It was perfection.

* * *

_

"_You have nothing to prove least of all to me."

* * *

_

"_That is to say it is hard to tell what she truly fells and how she truly is. However, I believe deeply that Amber… or Artemis if you will, does care about Camelot more any other place. In the depths of her heart, she would even defy us to protect you."

* * *

_

"_You have changed her deeply in a way no one has. To be able to touch her life like that. I thank you. You have made her a better person."

* * *

_

"_Take care of her young monarch. She needs it more than you know"

* * *

_

_Artemis put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her. She smiled gently. He smiled weakly back.

* * *

_

"_You have a kind heart, Arthur. Don't change that not for anyone."

* * *

_

_Arthur looked to be in internal pain. Artemis gently took his hand in hers. They looked at each other. She gave him a gentle smile.

* * *

_

"_When you're close to death… you think about the things that matter and… thank you… really… I… care… about you…," she said slowly. "No matter what I say."

* * *

_

"_There's always hope."

* * *

_

"_Let me make amends," Artemis said before walking to him, pushing him against a pole, and kissing him. At first he was unresponsive, but slowly the enchantment faded and Arthur kissed back passionately. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her close to him.

* * *

_

"_Just live for me," Artemis whispered. "That's all I ask right now."

* * *

_

"_My feelings for you won't die. I know that. I also know that you and I cannot be. It just isn't. My life is a jumbled, complicated mess, and it always will be. I cannot drag into it. Not now. Not ever. I love you, but because of who I am that will never be enough. I'm sorry."

* * *

_

"_She's talked to you about her future?"_

"_Yes. Why?" _

"_She must really love you. She never talked about the future or what she wanted not even to Kael."

* * *

_

"_Like me," Arthur said leaning closer. They kissed gently. Artemis pulled away and laid her head against his shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_

"_Would a kiss be as special without the forbidden and hidden aspect of it?" she asked. Arthur leaned up slightly closer to her. _

"_Even more special," he replied. He pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

_

_I will admit I was trying to push you away from me. I was scared. I am scared. I don't what future lies ahead for me and I fear what the consequences would be for me, for us if I were to accept what I truly feel, but I fear now I have no choice. The first week without you I managed fine, the second week was a little worse, and then the third week was hell. It's now the fourth week without you, and I can't sleep. I can barely eat. I am overworking myself to get my mind off of Camelot, off of you. I have all the symptoms of a lovesick puppy. I'm a bit ashamed of myself really. _

_I was worried. I was worried that you were clouding my judgment. Master Saoirse and Galen had both in a away convinced me of this, but now they tell me differently. They tell me that they are worried for me. They fear that being away from Camelot is reverting me back to who or perhaps what I used to be, but it's not being away from Camelot. It's being away from you. I miss you.

* * *

_

"_You fight; I fight; you die, I die."

* * *

_

"_Wait a minute!" Artemis said. "Before we go out there, there's something I need to do."_

"_What's that?" Arthur asked. She gripped Arthur and kissed him deeply and passionately, and he returned with just as much passion.

* * *

_

"_I've realized that I cannot be without you anymore. It pains me too much."_

"_Then… you will no longer reject me?"_

"_I didn't say that. It's still complicated. I just know that when you are named king I will fight to stay at your side. I will follow you even into the most deadliest of places."_

"_No, I will not allow you to follow." Artemis frowned._

"_Oh? Are you rejecting me now?"_

"_No, I will not allow you to follow, because you do not follow. Walk beside me," he said. She smiled. _

"_I will walk beside you, Arthur, for as long as the world will allow." Arthur thought about this for a moment. _

"_I will accept this… for now." _

"_But…," she said. _

"_I hate but."_

"_But it cannot be… romantic… it cannot be like in Valde. I'm sorry, Arthur. I need to stay professional."_

"_I will change your mind," Arthur said without a doubt.

* * *

_

"_Artemis, promise me." _

"_I promise." Arthur leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't passionate; it wasn't deep. It was simple. A kissed made for lovers. _

"_Know that I love you." _

"_I do and know I feel the same."

* * *

_

_Artemis ran out the door and collided with Arthur into a kiss not caring who saw. _

"_I thought I lost you," she said quietly pulling away and embracing him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," he replied quietly.

* * *

_

_Artemis sat on Arthur's lap kissing him. They were both intoxicated by each other. Ecstasy ran through their bodies, but Artemis was the one who made sure they were under control.

* * *

_

"_You'll be alright," Arthur said gently rubbing her hand. She smiled before embracing and kissing him._

"_Thank you," she said quietly. _

"_For?"_

"_Everything," Artemis said. "I didn't think… I could… love someone the way I love you. I feel happy for once in my life. I'm being selfish. I admit this, but you know… I'm okay with that."

* * *

_

"_Good luck," Arthur said before kissing her.

* * *

_

"_I've got your back," he said. "You can lean on me, Artemis. I'll be there for you." Artemis smiled. She laid her head against his shoulder._

"_I know," she said. Arthur kissed her gently.

* * *

_

_She strapped her sword. to her side. They all said good luck and Arthur kissed her again as she stepped out of the tent.

* * *

_

"_No," she snapped back, "you are wrong. I care about Camelot more than any other place. I have called Valde my home, and I have called Ealdor my home, and I have called Camelot my home. My light burns brighter here than anywhere else. My friends here mean much to me, and if you think different than you are a fool. I hope Camelot falls because of your damn decisions, you arrogant child!" she yelled before turning walked away in anger.

* * *

_

"_I trust you Arthur," she told him. "More than Uther, more than Merlin, more than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else, you have to follow what you believe is right. Remember what I said Arthur? Faith makes a strong king. You have my faith. I swear that you will never loose that."

* * *

_

"_I follow her path so perfectly; it's frightening. She was prophesized like I was. She was thrown into the world of the Servants like I was. She is dragged along a path almost against her will like I was. She doesn't want to become the leader of the Electus. She just wants to be Elizabeth… Lady Elizabeth. She loves Prince Victor, and if she wasn't a Servant they would have been married. And yet… I have not been punished for my crimes like she had. I had a choice will she didn't. I could have backed out… she never had that choice. It wasn't fair that she had to live in suffering while I could live freely."_

"_What happened?" Arthur questioned. Artemis looked up at him. Her face seemed scattered with pain. _

"_She violated the Law of Drust. The rules of the Servants aren't as lax they were in present times."_

"_Lax?" Merlin asked. "They didn't seem lax to me."_

"_But they are. When someone violates the Law of Drust, there is but one punishment."_

"_Which is?" Arthur asked. _

"_Your lovers soul is burn from existence," she said.

* * *

_

"_I know how she feels. I've been there. It won't change it. If she truly loves him, they will be together in the end no matter what the law is, and she will try to tell him she never loved him, but it won't work."

* * *

_

"_Arthur! Arthur!" she screamed touching the blood from his chest. Tears fell down her face as she held his mangled body. "Arthur, God… don't die. Please don't die. I love you, Arthur. Do you hear me? I lied to save you. I love you. I love you more than anything. Don't die. I need you," she whimpered_.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon woke up rather suddenly. His mind filled with those memories, and suddenly it all hit him like a ton of bricks. She could have been lying, but what's the lie? Her telling him she loved him, or her telling him he never loved him?

"Breakfast," Merlin said entering. Arthur stared at him annoyed. "What? Did I interrupt something?"

"Get out, Merlin," Arthur said annoyed.

"First, you should eat your breakfast," Merlin said pointing down at the tray. "Or you'll just be moody all day." Arthur annoyed threw whatever was closest at Merlin. Merlin ducked and it bounced off the wall with a ring. "Or perhaps you'll be moody anyway," Merlin said as a second thought. Arthur threw something else at him. Merlin managed to close the door right on time leaving Arthur to think.

If only there was some way that Arthur could know? If only there was some way he could see into her head? At that thought, Arthur sat up immediately. It should have occurred to him earlier.

Arthur pulled on a shirt and grabbed his keys before going out the door into the corridor. He made his way down to the vaults of Camelot. Arthur entered the vaults and knew exactly what he was looking for.

Inside a trunk that sat hidden in a corner covered with blankets and other objects sat another small wooden case that was also covered. He pulled it out and set it down carefully on the table in front of him. Arthur removed the latch from the case and opened it. Inside sat an object that was covered in a smooth purple cloth. Arthur slowly removed the cloth which in turn revealed a hand mirror that had glyphs etched into it. Arthur turned it over and looking into the mirror and the vaults around him faded and was slowly replaced with another scene.

Arthur found himself on top of a mountain. It wasn't cold, but actually rather warm. A woman sat near a pond catching Arthur's attention. She looked like Artemis, but instead she wore robes and her eyes held no color revealing her to be blind.

"Hello, Arthur," she said. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes," he said. "Omniscient, the all-knowing."

"That's right."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I do, and I do not have the answers you seek. You must seek out Amor. She alone can tell you what you want to know, but be warned the path has changed. You won't find the emotions you did before. Amor is far from her. The trek is different. Beyond this mountain, you will not find those you once did. At the base, you will find women you do know, Libertas, Pacis, and Felicitas."

"Why has it changed?"

"Those emotions that once dominated Artemis are becoming weaker. She's becoming trapped. Amor is on the edge of this world. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good then go," she said. With that, she was gone. Arthur walked down the mountain path and found himself instantly with the familiar faces of Pacis, Felicitas, and Libertas, but they were each different. Pacis was not half asleep, but rather she was in a deep sleep almost dead-like. Felicitas was younger than she was before. She just sat there throwing stones against the base of the mountain, but it was Libertas that was the most changed. She was scarred badly. She wore ragged, old clothes and her hands and feet were restricted by a chain. She acknowledged him.

"Hello, Arthur," she said.

"What happened?" he asked her. He went to try and remove the chains, but Libertas pulled away from him.

"Don't you'll just hurt yourself. They are bound to me. You cannot remove them. As for what happened… things change. Artemis is restricted by the Servants of the World, which makes me restricted. She's not happy and she doesn't feel at peace hence the other two. You seek Amor… yes?" Arthur nodded. Libertas sighed.

"You're going to have to go east instead of north. The next zone east is Spes or Hope."

"Thank you. Is there nothing I can do for you?" he asked. Libertas smiled.

"You can do everything for me but not here… in reality." He stared at her before nodding and turning to the east. Freedom's land disappeared and soon he found himself in a valley. He didn't need to travel any farther, because a woman approached him. She wore white and gold. Her eyes were gold as well. She embraced him surprising Arthur.

"Hello, Arthur. I had hoped you would come," she admitted. "I'm Spes. Beyond this land is Posterus or Future… Furture is not an emotion, but it exist nonetheless… in a way they share land with everyone. Future, past, and present hopes, fears, expectations,… past that you will find Amor… alone recovering. I hope you can help her Lumen hates when she's this upset, but… still all of us rejoiced… a few days ago… Lumen and Atrum stood together. It was incredible…, and then things turned bad again… I hope you can fix it."

"I'll try," Arthur assured her.

"Good luck and have hope. There's always hope." With that Arthur left, he entered Poserus's land, but it was a strange land. It kept changing. As he walked it changed from building to cave to valley. Finally he saw a woman just staring off. He approached her. She was definitely Artemis, but an Artemis that would be in a few years time.

"Hello," she said not looking at him. She continued to watch the changing scenes. "I thought you were coming," she said.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It goes through the different futures that could possibly be. Watch," she said. The scene stopped briefly and Artemis could be seen sitting in the center chair with the Electus around her. Erus wasn't seen. It switched. Artemis could be scene picking up a small child and looking at him lovingly. It switched again. She was standing at a grave site… it was Arthur's. Another switch and another and another. "Hm… past this is the past, Preteritus. Good luck," she said. She just continued staring at the switching scenes. Arthur, unsure what to say, walked by her and continued.

The next land was very similar with the switching scenes, and again he found a girl sitting staring at the switching scenes. She was younger than Artemis perhaps 16 or 17. Arthur watched the switching scenes with her.

Several of Artemis fighting, scenes with Kael, scenes with Arthur, scenes in Valde, scenes in Camelot, scenes in other places.

"Strange, isn't it? To think before you knew someone they had another life?" she asked finally showing him that she knew he was there.

"Not really. What's strange is that it is so different from life now?"

"I suppose," she said. "The present is past this, Tendo." Arthur walked off leaving her alone, and as soon as you exited her land he found himself staring at Artemis doing paper work… present Artemis… in Gwen's home. Arthur looked around confused as to if he ended up back in the real world.

"Don't worry. You're still in the mirror," a voice said. Sitting in a chair next to Arthur was an exact replica of the Artemis in front of the table. "This is what's happening now. Do you want to know what she's thinking about?" she asked. She took Arthur silence as a yes. "She's thinking about you. She's thinking about how when she killed that sorcerer… she almost lost control of Atrum and how it was because of you." The Artemis in the chair got up. She looked exhausted. She went to clean a dish, but in an unseen frustration she threw the dishes off the counter. They fell with a clash. Artemis leaned against the counter. "Now she's thinking about how it's unfair. All she's done and yet she can't be with you."

"She wants to be with me?" Arthur asked.

"More than anything. Amor's past here. You should go to her. She's the reason you've come this far." Arthur nodded. He crossed the present day, Artemis. She stared right at him.

"Can she see me?" Arthur asked.

"She might sense you," Tendo said. "Better hurry up." Arthur continued forward and through a back door. The house disappeared and he found himself on a cliff. The sea could be heard crashing against it. It looked like it was about the storm. Amor was standing there with her arms crossed and looking out into the sea.

"Amor," Arthur said. She didn't turn.

"I've been waiting for you," she admitted.

"I want to know the truth, Amor," he said. She looked to the ground and then back up.

"The truth is harsh, Arthur," she said. "Are you sure?"

"I am," he admitted.

"She loves you, Arthur, but it cannot be."

"Why?"

"She won't allow you to die for her. Erus threatened to kill you if she wouldn't do as she said. So Artemis broke your heart, and yet inside it's hurting her more than anything else. It hurts her to look at you, to speak to you when she knows what could be."

"I don't care if I die."

"But she does. If you die, it would hurt her even more than it hurts now. She fears that if you die for her what is supposed to be won't come to pass. She fears ending up like Erus. Cold, broken, bitter, and alone." Amor finally turned to him. She was even worse than when he saw her the first time. She was unrecognizable. Scars covered her. "I mean… look at me… she couldn't handle if life would leave you."

"Then I will find a way for us," he said determined. She stared.

"I hope it works out for your sake and mine. Come here," she said. He approached her. "Look down there," she said pointing to the sea. Arthur looked down and suddenly Amor pushed him. He plunged below, and before he hit the sea, he jolted awake. He still sat in front of the table in the vault.

Arthur put the mirror back in it's case, and then he put the case back in the trunk and the trunk back in it's place.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Artemis's thinking. She stood from her paper work and answered the door. She was caught in a surprise kiss a passionate, desirable, world-spinning, perfect kiss, and to her surprise she kissed back with the same amount of desire. They separated. Artemis's head was spinning. She leaned against the table for support. They stared at each other.

"Arthur Pendragon," she said trying to keep her voice steady but failing, "I should hit you for that."

"But you won't," he breathed. They were literally an inch from each other just staring at each other. Artemis brought herself to him. They kissed again and again and again.

"Artemis, have you seen Arth….?" Merlin entered the house surprised to see them kissing. They both turned to him. Arthur looked annoyed. Artemis tried to back away from Arthur to put some distant between her and Arthur, but ended up falling over the table. Arthur gripped her before she could fall. They stood in an embrace. "I'll just go then," Merlin said backing away to the door. He left.

"Arthur," she whispered. "I… what are you doing?"

"I realized what was the truth," he said. "You love me, but you don't want me to die for you. You're scared." She looked up at him tears fell slowly down her face.

"You have to understand," she whispered. "That we cannot be. I want it, and you want it, but… there's more to it than that. Forgive me for deceiving you." Arthur stared down at her.

"I will find a way for us, I promise," he whispered. "Until then… shall we depart knowing that one day we will be together?"

"Perhaps," she whispered. Arthur kissed her again. She sighed. "Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," she said. She pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you too," he said and pulled away, "but until I can find a way around the Law of Drust, I cannot show it in any way. Good bye, Artemis."

"Bye, Arthur," she whispered. Arthur turned away and left the house.


	36. In Which A Goblin Possess Gaius

This ones really choppy and not that good. Reason is I wasn't originally going to put this in. I was going to skip it, but I changed my mind and wrote it quickly. I decided this chapter was important in Arthur and Artemis's(originally Gwen's) relationship because it shows the accept each others um... faults or what ever you want to call it. But I will admit I could not bring myself to embarrass Artemis in here as much as in the show, but she is embarrassed. Anyway, so I'm gonna tell you what's going on. Next three including this one are episode chapters then a filler then an episode then a dramatically changed episode then a filler then an episode chapter then I believe a longer couple chapter filler then an episode then another couple chapter filler then an episode chapter then the season finale combination episode chapter, then another longer couple chapter filler and then you have to wait till season 4. =D So that's what's up. It may change or may not. But that's the plan thus far.

A little side note favorite part in this episode was when Gaius was slapping Uther upside the head as a cure for his baldness. it's not in here, but i love that part. =D also season... series whatever the hell you want to call it finale= epicness.

* * *

"You say it was a lead box?" Artemis asked. Merlin had released a creature out of a box in a hidden room in a library. It apparently escaped him. Artemis, on this particular day, sat eating lunch with Merlin and Gaius in their home.

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"Well," she said, "lead boxes notoriously hold dangerous creatures. They can be contained through the means of lead."

"Why?" Merlin asked. Artemis took a drink out of her goblet.

"Some creatures, like the one you described, can turn smaller or turned into a ball of light like yours did. Lead is very thick and strong. They would have trouble finding any cracks to slip through. Take wood and it could root over time. Lead doesn't do this."

"So you're saying the whoever put this thing in the box didn't want it out?"

"Merlin, why would they put it in a locked, lead box if they wanted it out?" she asked rather annoyed by the question. Merlin didn't answer.

"What was it? The creature in the box? What do you think it was?"

"Describe it again."

"Small."

"How small?"

"About four feet tall. It had lime green skin, long, pointed ears, and large amber eyes."

"Ah," she said with a smile. "A goblin."

"Of course," Gaius said. He didn't look happy.

"Oh no. I know that face," Merlin said.

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and dangerous," Gaius said.

"Didn't seem dangerous," Merlin stated.

"Believe me, Merlin, goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others, gold."

"It's true. I once saw a goblin kill the entire royal family and seize the throne for the gold of it," Artemis said. "However, sometimes they can be a good bit of fun. Their jokes are rather comical sometimes." The door clinked open. Arthur walked in looking rather in a hurry.

"You're needed Gaius for a matter of great emergency and extreme delicacy," he said.

"What is it?" Gaius asked.

"It's my father," Arthur said turning to walk away.

* * *

Artemis was laughing. In fact, she was laughing so hard she fell on the ground and was now laying there laughing. Arthur looked down at her shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Didn't I say 'if you value your lives?'" Arthur asked.

"But it's so funny!" she yelled laughing harder now.

"How would you like if your hair fell out?" Arthur asked her.

"That's different. I'm a woman," she said sitting up on the corridor floors.

"Why is it different because you're a woman?"

"Well, to me, you wouldn't look so bad without hair... well... not as bad as you could look, but I'm sure to you I would look awful without hair."

"You would look beautiful no matter what you did," he told her gently.

"You have to say that. If you didn't, I'd be furious, and you know it. That's okay. I know your shallow as a puddle," Artemis teased. "Good thing I'm beautiful."

"Well, aren't you vain," Arthur said.

"Yeah, well," Artemis said with a smile. "Can you deny I have a right to be?"

"You do, but you lecture me about humility. Are you a hypocrite?"

"I am humble sometimes and some I am very vain. We have discussed that I am not perfect as you would like to make me out to be."

"And I have told you I know you're not."

"Sometimes I think you put me up on a pedestal. It makes me uncomfortable."

"When you are Queen-" Artemis groaned and stood up.

"I'm not listening to this. Good night, Arthur." Artemis walked away and went back to the house.

* * *

Artemis sat on the steps of the castle drawing the citadel below her. Merlin came up and sat next to her. He looked out into the citadel before turning to his sister, who had yet to acknowledge him.

"Gaius has been acting strange," Merlin said.

"How so?"

"He went out to the tavern last night, and he hit me and called me an idiot," Merlin said. Artemis looked up at saw Gaius going through the citadel. Artemis picked out a gold coin from her pocket and threw it on the ground. There was clink. Gaius immediately scrambled for it in a hurry. He licked his lips staring at it and proceeded on his way to his home.

"He's been possessed by the goblin," she told him rather boredly.

"Great! How am I supposed to get the goblin out of him."

"Without killing Gaius, I don't know." Merlin walked away in huff. Artemis sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked sitting next to Artemis.

"Oh, nothing of important. Merlin's just being an idiot," Artemis said. Gwen looked at her drawing.

"That's very good," she complimented.

"Thank you," she told her. "I haven't had the time draw in a while. I've been so busy. I miss the simple times, and yet… I would give all the gold in the world for the chaos that is Camelot." Gwen smiled. "Though I do miss Ava terribly."

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen my brother, Elyan, in nearly four years."

"You have a brother?" Artemis said surprised. Gwen nodded. "That's surprising. Hm… what else have you not told me?"

"Nothing else," Gwen said.

"No hidden sister too?" Artemis teased.

"No," Gwen said with a smile. She stood. "I have to go attend to Morgana."

"Gwen?" Artemis said.

"Yes."

"Be careful of Morgana." Gwen gave her a questioning look but continued away.

* * *

Artemis walked down the corridor books and papers in her hands. She was still busy translating other prophecies. It was vital. Suddenly, it felt as though the floor slipped out from under her. She fell right on her face as she was about to turn a corner. It wasn't a grateful nor 'cute' fall either . It was a full blown, could-break-your-nose fall. The books flew out of her hands and flew in the air some of them came back down and hit others fell around her.

"Artemis?" Artemis turned her to see Arthur there staring down at her.

"Damn it," she muttered. She pulled herself up, so she was kneeling. "Hello, Arthur," she said as she started to gather her books.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down to help her pick up her books.

"I'm fi-" In the middle of her sentence, she croaked like a bullfrog. Artemis clasped her hand over her mouth. Arthur stared at her oddly.

"Artemis?" She opened his mouth again to speak only to oink. She clasped a hand over her hand again. She slowly pulled her hand away and tried again but neighed. She pulled her books from Arthur before fleeing and letting out one last animal noise, a bark.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that goblin!" Artemis announced to Gwen as she walked in the house.

"Goblin?" Gwen asked miserably.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked tuning into Gwen and forgetting her own troubles for a moment.

"I made a fool of myself."

"As did I," Artemis said. She miserably threw herself onto her bed. "I think I'm going to brood for a little bit."

"Artemis! Merlin's been arrested!" Gwen said running her way.

"Again?" Artemis said annoyed. "I'm not helping him this time."

"Surly you can talk to Arthur," Gwen said.

"No!" she yelled panicked by the idea. "No, that's out of the question."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Ugh, because firstly, I tripped horribly in front of him. That wasn't too bad, but then when I tried to tell him I was fine, I croaked, oink, neighed, and barked."

"You made animal noises?"

"I didn't mean to," Artemis said. "It just happened! So I'm just going to avoid Arthur until I think he forgets."

* * *

Artemis was passed out in bed. Gwen however woke at the slight noise in her house. She picked up a candle holder ready to hit the intruder over the head. Merlin appeared and grabbed her gesturing to be quiet. At dawn, when Artemis finally awoke, Merlin started to tell her of the plan.

"You need to convince Arthur that Gaius is possessed," Merlin told her.

"Um… yeah about that…," Artemis said.

"Artemis made a fool of herself in front of Arthur," Gwen told him.

"Um… no. The goblin made a fool of me. I made animal noises for gods' sakes."

"It's not that bad," Merlin told her.

"You may not have feeling for Arthur, but how would you like it if you started making bizarre noises in front of Arthur?"

"Fair point," Merlin said. "But this is critical, Artemis! Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Don't you want to get the goblin back?"

"… fine!" she yelled annoyed. She stood and dressed before marching out of the house to the castle. She knocked on Arthur's door. The response was a strange sound. "Arthur? Arthur, it's Artemis. Can I come in?" There was the strange response again. "Arthur?" she asked walking in. "Arthur?" she asked again walking around. She turned and saw Arthur leaning against the corner of his bed on the floor. He had donkey ears. Artemis gasped and tried her hardest not to laughed.

"What happened to you?"

He took a deep breath and started braying several times and pointing to his ears and using hand gestures.

"Did Gaius do this to you?" she asked after he finished.

He brayed in the positive.

"He's a goblin."

He brayed in a sort of 'no really?' way. She sighed and walked to him. She scratched behind his ear. He looked to enjoy it.

"Poor Arthur. I suppose you really are an ass now," she said with a smile.

He brayed annoyed.

"Sorry," she said pulling her hand away. She stood. "Merlin's working on a plan."

Arthur looked doubtful.

"He'll figure something out. Stay here." Artemis walked away leaving him looking rather pathetic.

* * *

"Arthur's a donkey?" Merlin questioned.

"He has the ears of a donkey and the voice," Artemis said. "He's braying."

"He's braying?" Merlin said. Artemis could see he was trying to hold in his laughter. Artemis nodded. "Wow." He couldn't help it anymore. He started laughing.

"It's not funny, Merlin," Artemis said laughing to.

"Of course not. Arthur with ears like a donkey, what's funny about that?" They both started laughing again.

"He looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that." Merlin laughed again. "Did you find anything?" she asked changing the topic.

"I think so. You if the host body dies the goblin dies with him."

"Yes, yes. I know, but like I said we can't just kill him."

"No, but we can make it seem like it so the goblin will leave his body. Then we trap it with a box lined with lead."

* * *

"Once the goblin is out of Gaius give him the antidote," Merlin said as he finished both the antidote and putting the poison on the gold.

"No really?" Artemis muttered looking out the door for him.

"We only have a few seconds or Gaius will die."

"He's coming," Artemis said. Merlin slammed the gold box, gave Artemis the antidote, hid the box, and hid with Artemis behind his bedroom door watching Gaius as he came in and pulled out his gold box. He licked the gold all over. "Goblin's are disgusting." He started to stagger. Artemis and Merlin came out.

"You've poisoned me. You've poisoned Gaius," he said.

"Leave his body while you still can," Merlin said holding the lead box. The gold orb came out of Gaius and went around the room. Gaius fell to the ground. "Give him the antidote!" Artemis tried running to Gaius, but the goblin knocked her into the table. All the vials including the antidote fell with a click.

"Damn it!" she swore getting on the ground looking for the right one. Merlin struggled with the goblin before finally getting it back in the box. Artemis struggled identify which white potion was the antidote. "Merlin!" she called. He ran over. "It's one of these five!" Merlin looked at them. He couldn't tell. They looked the same. "Hurry! He's dying!" Merlin looked over them. He picked up one that had an older looking stopper in it.

"I think it's this one."

"No," she said recognizing that one by a slight shimmer. "It's not." She threw that one down. Merlin looked at the remaining four.

"This one," he said standing. They ran to him. Merlin turned over the unconscious Gaius and poured the liquid in his mouth. He didn't open his eyes.

"Were you sure that was the antidote?"

"No." He looked down at Gaius. "Gaius! Come on you stubborn old goat!" he yelled. He didn't wake. It seemed hopeless.

"Who are you calling a stubborn, old goat?" Gaius asked. They laughed in relief.

* * *

Artemis was walking down the halls with a bucket of water as rags when she ran into Arthur in his armor putting on gloves. They stopped and stared at each other.

"Arthur," she muttered.

"Artemis!" he said happily, but it was a awkward happy. They both felt awkward. "The… uh… the event of the last few days… I think it would be best if we never spoke of them."

"I don't even know what events you're referring to," she said. Arthur pointed to her.

"Quite. It's been entirely uneventful." Artemis smiled. They stared at each other. "I must see to my men," Arthur said pointing toward the door behind her.

"I must see to the floors you are dirtying."

"Sorry," Arthur said as he walked past her with a breath of relief. Artemis breathed out in relief as well.


	37. In Which Everyone Meets Gwaine

In celebration of getting my fiftieth review, I give you another chapter. Yay Gwaine! =D I really love him he's amazing therefore you have to excuse Artemis's flirting with him. I mean who would flirt with Gwaine? Maybe that's just me, but you know. Anyway, so I mention Ajax and Jack in this chapter... you cannot fathom my hype for them. I'm excited. I haven't even started writing them yet, but you just have no idea. Anyway, like I said chapter after this is another episode chapter that... I think may be altered a lot sort of. I think it's gonna be like half very closely followed and half not as followed. Not sure. Anyway, Jack, Ajax, freaking excited. You have no idea.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin bursted through the door with a unconscious man. Artemis blinked at them. She was sitting at a table with her feet up trying to once again translate something.

"Well, hello, Arthur, Merlin. It's good to see you," she said as they put the man on her bed.

"Hello, Artemis," Arthur said looking to be happy to see her despite bringing an unconscious man through her and Gwen's home.

"May I ask why you are bringing an unconscious man into my home?" she said seemingly rather calm considering.

"Well, you are a physician, are you not?" Arthur asked.

"Why yes, yes I am, but why could you not bring him to Gaius."

"Because then I would have to listen to Merlin complaining about carrying him all the way there," he said.

"There are staircases," Merlin reasoned.

"Stop being a baby, Merlin," Arthur said.

"I suppose you assumed I would do something about his unconscious state?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur and Merlin both said.

"Well, you shouldn't just assume things. Maybe I was busy," she said allowing her feet to fall off the table in an annoyed way.

"Artemis," Merlin said. Artemis rolled her eyes before she stood and went to the man.

"You're in an odd mood," Arthur noted.

"Merlin, get me fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread," she said as she looked at the wound on the man's leg.

"And honey?" Merlin asked.

"So you've learned something from Gaius have you?" she teased. "Yes, honey as well." Merlin went to pull things out of the cabinets. "As to my odd mood, Arthur, I have received a letter from my friends Ajax and his son, Jack."

"Is that bad?"

"They are Servants," she said. "Jack has a home here, the one I was staying in. Ajax is arguably the strongest of the Servants. Ajax has just finished helping settle an area known as Beram, and Jack was in the far east settling a magic dispute."

"Was?" Arthur asked.

"The Servants have ordered them to come to Camelot. I believe that they wish to keep an eye on me."

"I see," Arthur said carefully. "When will they arrive?" Merlin handed Artemis the things she needed. She started tending his wound.

"Not for a month or so, but it unsettles me a little."

"Why?" Artemis didn't look happy about this question.

"It's a long story," she said with a sigh. She looked grim. There was a darkness around her that was rare for Arthur to see unless there was mortal danger.

"Do you like Ajax and Jack?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yes," Artemis said with a nod. "Very much. Ajax is like a father to me, and Jack and I have always been particularly close."

"But you don't seem happy they are coming."

"It depends on the pretense," she admitted.

"Pretense?"

"I don't want to discuss it," she said. Arthur dropped the subject. He clasped a hand on Artemis's shoulder. She moved her free hand up to place her hand over his. He slipped his hand away.

"Tell me when he wakes?" Arthur asked.

"Indeed."

"Stay with her," Arthur muttered to Merlin as he passed him. "Do something to cheer her up."

"What?"

"I don't know, Merlin," he said annoyed. "Figure it out."

* * *

Artemis sighed. She reread the letter she had written to Ajax and Jack. She would send it out that day.

"Merlin," she called out. He had stayed the night to watch over the man, Gwaine with her. Gwen didn't mind. The more the merrier she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you watch over Gwaine alone a few minutes? I have to go ask a favor of Arthur."

"Yeah. Not a problem." Artemis went out and into the castle. She knocked on Arthur's chamber door.

"Enter," he said. Artemis walked in closing the door gently behind her. "Artemis," he said brightly. "Is Gwaine awake yet?"

"No. I actually came here for a favor."

"Anything," he confirmed.

"You shouldn't be so quick to offer your services," she said but smiled at his willingness. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I need this sent out," she said giving him the letter.

"Where?" he asked taking the letter.

"To the town of Gorian to a man named Caleb."

"I'll send someone right away," he said.

"That would be much obliged," she said. "Good luck in the melee by the way." He smiled.

"It's nothing compared to Proeliator Dignitas."

"True, but on a normal scale it requires me to wish you good luck," she said.

"Thank you. I still wear your charm," he told her showing her her coin around his neck. She walked to him and picked the coin up from his chest. She held it gently and placed it back.

"Good," she said with a smile looking up at him.

"I've missed that smile," he admitted looking down at her. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Good bye sire. I will watch your match," she said as she walked toward the door.

"I will be looking for you in the crowds."

"Just don't get too distracted," she teased.

"It'll be hard not to," he told her as she walked out the door. She laughed gently. Artemis walked back to the house only to find Gwaine awake and dressing. She had to give credit where credit was due. He was a good looking man.

"Don't get dressed on my account, please," she said with a smile. Gwaine immediately looked up to her.

"My lady," he said bowing. "It is an honor for a lady of the court to visit me in such a humble place." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"How's your leg?"

"The pain has disappeared at the sight of your beauty," he said.

"Is that so?" she asked. As she passed she kicked the wound lightly. Gwaine pretended to be unaffected, but when she turned to the counter he expressed the pain on his face.

Artemis picked up a bottle. She went to Gwaine. "Take this. It'll help the pain," she said. He took the small bottle from her. She went to turn away, but Gwaine grabbed her hand and turned her back to him.

"I am Gwaine."

"I know," she said turning to leave, but he caught her again.

"You did not tell me your name."

"I am Artemis, and you sir are invading both my personal space and home. Of course, you may stay here as long as you need."

"And what kind of lady are you? A princess? A dutchess?"

"I am not any form of lady. I am simply Artemis. I am the physician who took care of your wound." Gwaine paused and looked at her carefully.

"You are not easy to woo," he said.

"No," she said. "I am not."

"This is not working is it?" he asked.

"No, but at least you know when to give up," she said. She turned away from him. "There are plenty of women in Camelot. Go find someone naïve enough to fall for your charm."

"I only have eyes for you," he said. She laughed.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically before leaving.

* * *

Later on that evening, Artemis was walking back to the house, when she ran into Gwaine again on the streets. He stopped her by bowing.

"My lady," he said still in a bowing position.

"If you stop calling me my lady, I'll have a drink with you," she said. Of course, Gwaine could not resist the offer. And they had one drink together and two… and three… and four… and five… and so many that Gwaine could barely stand. Artemis was rather composed like she always was even when she drank. Gwen and Merlin came through the tavern.

"Merlin," Artemis said happily.

"Arthur's going to kill you," Merlin said. She laughed.

* * *

Artemis walked through the door of one of the large halls. Merlin and Gwaine were cleaning the army's boots. She held out two goblets for them.

"Thanks, Artemis," Merlin said.

"No problem, brother," she said with a smile.

"Did you say brother?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, twins," Merlin said.

"Strange," Gwaine said looking back and forth between the two.

"What did Arthur say to you?"

"Nothing. I haven't seen him today. Why?"

"I told him you were out drinking with Gwaine last night," Merlin said. "He wasn't pleased. He threw something at me in annoyance." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, he go throw a little royal tantrum. I can go out drinking when and with whom I want. By the way Gwaine, you have a marvelous singing voice." Gwaine laughed.

"And you dance beautifully," Gwaine said. She grinned.

"Why are you not helping us clean these boots?" Merlin asked interrupting their harmless flirting.

"Because I'm very busy."

"With what?" Merlin asked.

"Not cleaning boots," she replied. Merlin threw a boot at her. It missed as she dodged. "I hear you're a good fighter, Gwaine."

"Fairly decent."

"We should fight sometime. It would please me."

"You know how to fight?"

"She fights brilliantly," Merlin told him. "Arthur thinks so as well, but he'll never say it aloud to her directly."

"Artemis?" a voice came. It was Arthur.

"Hm? Face being yelled at or run away. I might as well act like an adult." She turned and walked to the door. Arthur was standing out there. She closed the door gingerly behind her. "Yes?" she asked him.

"Was Merlin telling the truth-"

"Yes. I was out drinking last night. Is there a problem?"

"You shouldn't go out drinking with men you just met," he said.

"Oh, are you lecturing me on safety?" she teased. He didn't look pleased. "Arthur… I can't get drunk," Artemis said.

"What?" Arthur said confused.

"Well… I can, but it takes this really strong alcohol to do it. The Servants of the World serve it at gatherings."

"Why?"

"The Servants are trained to withstand poisons, sleeping drafts, hallucinogens, and the like such as alcohol so that they can't be caught off guard. I could drink three times as much as you and still be talking and standing perfectly normal."

"Then why go out drinking?"

"It helps break social barriers sometimes. People talk about things they aren't willing to when they're persuaded by alcohol." Arthur seemed to be thinking.

"Remind me never to drink with you," he said. She smiled.

"I will try," she admitted. "I should go. I promised to help Gwen clean some of the halls where the guests are staying." Arthur nodded.

"Bye."

"Good bye, Arthur," she said walking off.

* * *

"You know… when I finally get my own house… if they have floors I'm never washing them. Let them be dirty, who cares?" Artemis said as Gwen and her cleaned the floors. Gwen smiled.

"Oh? What else?"

"When going down the stairs everyone has to slid down the banister," she said. Gwen laughed.

"And would this home be shared by Arthur?" she asked. Artemis smiled fondly.

"You're more perceptive than I give you credit for," Artemis said.

"It's obvious when the two of you are getting along. You are both in a far better mood. You sleep better too," she noted.

"I know. Arthur affects my health and mood very much so."

"I would hate to see what would happen if he died." Artemis thought about it for a moment.

"My masters used to say that when we were created we were only created halfway. Our souls were purposely split and one day if we are lucky we meet that other half. Soul mates. When one dies, the other follows soon after."

"You think Arthur's it." Artemis smiled.

"I know when I'm with him I've never felt more alive, more complete."

"I believe you will end up together," Gwen said. "I've never seen two people love each other more than you two." Artemis continued thinking about this as she scrubbed the floors.

* * *

"I heard what happened," Artemis said that night approaching Gwaine. He had been banned from Camelot.

"Yeah, well, there you go," he said.

"You did a brave thing," she replied.

"Well, a lot of good it did me."

"I know Arthur. He's not like Uther. You saved his life. I'm sure that one day he'll repay you."

"He tried to speak up for me."

"Arthur's fair. He's loyal. He'll be a great king. I know he will."

"Clearly. If he makes everyone feel as you do," Gwaine said. Artemis shook her head trying to deny it. "Well at least I know why you turned me down."

"It's not just me who says that," she argued.

"No. I'm sure it isn't. Let's hope he lives that long," Gwaine said as he started pushing past her.

"Gwaine," she said as he started out the hall. He stopped. "Sometimes… the hardest thing to do is do what we know is right. Sometimes our own desire and safety should be put on the line for something worth fighting for. Some rules should be broke. Some lines should be crossed. Sometimes kings are wrong." Artemis walked away from him and into the next hallway over.

* * *

Artemis watched the brutality of the melee. Gwen sat by her side, and for once Artemis was screaming and cheering for Arthur surprising and irritating Gwen. The numbers slowly dwindled to four. One was Arthur. Two were the men Artemis knew were aiming to kill Arthur with enchanted swords. The other, she knew, was Gwaine. She was cheering. Finally, Gwaine, with skill, saved Arthur and killed the two men. Arthur allowed him to take the field. Gwaine removed his helmet.

"Guards seize him!" Uther shouted. The guards followed orders.

* * *

Artemis met Gwaine on the streets once again.

"I hear you are going, Gwaine. Banished still."

"It's true," he admitted. "I was just heading out."

"Perhaps we will meet some day," she said.

"I hope," he said. "It was your words that brought me back to do what I knew was right."

"I'm glad," she said with a smile. "I mean how else would I be able to tell you I told you so." Gwaine laughed.

"Now I know why Arthur's fond of you."

"Every man's fond of me, Gwaine," she laughed. "I'm perfection in female form." Gwaine laughed.

"That you are, my lady." Artemis laughed and shook her head. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Have safe travels, Gwaine. Come back sometime when Arthur's king. I would like to see you again." Gwaine nodded and they both went their separate ways. Artemis hoped one day Gwaine would return. He was a good man, a worthy knight.


	38. In Which Merlin and Artemis Have Visions

Omg, I love this chapter. It wrote itself. I knew this chapter would be a bit away from the episode, but this... wow go me. anyway, love this chapter... perhaps it's because i know how well everything will be put together and how epic it will be. It has plenty A/A moments and then it has a bit of why is Morgana being kind moments, which will be explained later, and it has a lot of foreshadowing, and it's happy sometimes and angst others. there are sibling moments, and a new character. Rhian is not repeat not going to replace Ava. Rhian won't be here too long and she serves a very very important purpose. i'm excited for you to find out who she is. anyway, i'm equally excited for the next chapter with Ajax and Jack. Yay! sorry this is late, but i love this chapter so it's all good.

* * *

Artemis was laughing. It should have irritated Arthur, but somehow it became contagious, and he started laughing as well. They ran laughing, and Merlin couldn't help but smile as well as he looked back at the bandits chasing them through the woods. Suddenly, their situation became more of an adventure than something to panic about. Arthur led them down a small ravine covered in moss. They hid behind a rock. Artemis's mouth was covered by Arthur, who was trying to keep her quiet.

"Are they still after us?" Merlin asked. Artemis hit Arthur's hand away finally quiet now. Arthur looked slightly over the edge of the ravine.

"Told you we'd outrun them," Arthur said with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Merlin said looking with him.

"Why is it you never trust me Merlin?" Arthur asked him. Merlin looked like he was thinking when suddenly the screaming of the bandits was heard. Merlin gave Arthur a looked. Artemis laughed and pushed Arthur farther into the ravine. Merlin followed as Arthur led. Arthur hesitated looking around trying to decide were to go.

"We don't have much time, Arthur," Artemis reminded him.

"This way," he said starting to run.

"Where are we going!" Merlin yelled.

"Trust me!" Arthur yelled back. They ran and suddenly, Merlin and Artemis felt magic near. Merlin stopped; Artemis kept running.

"Arthur!" Merlin called.

"What are you doing!" Arthur asked annoyed. "Come on!" he said grabbing Merlin. They passed between two large statues.

"What is this place?" Merlin asked as they descended steps. They had slowed down. The bandits were not chasing them, or so it seemed.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Artemis said.

"She's right," Arthur confirmed.

"Is it cursed?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur said. "Not unless you're superstitious."

"It is," Artemis said.

"It's a myth," Arthur said. "They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare."

"There's confirmed," Artemis told Merlin.

"Trust me," Arthur said.

"Say that one more time," Merlin warned under his breathed. Suddenly, the bandits were upon them again.

"Damn it! This is getting annoying!" Artemis said no longer amused. They ran and suddenly Arthur was shot and fell.

"What was that?" he asked as Merlin and Artemis grabbed him supporting him.

"An arrow," Merlin informed him.

"An arrow? Oh good. I thought it was something terrible." Arthur collapsed into unconsciousness. Artemis and Merlin dragged Arthur behind some brush. The bandits walked by looking for them, but they were unsuccessful.

* * *

The day whittled away and Arthur remained unconscious. Merlin made a fire while Artemis was gathering herbs to try and make some kind of medicine for Arthur's wound. She gently put it on his wound.

"Is he going to be alright?" Merlin asked. Artemis looked up at him with a worried expression.

"I don't think so. If it continues like this, he's going to die." Merlin turned him over gently. He muttered a spell under his breath nothing happened. He tired again. "It's not working. You do it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The wound could be infected."

"Don't give me that, Artemis. Arthur is dying."

"… I can't… do… healing spells… well strong ones that is," she said slightly ashamed of admitting it.

"What?" Merlin asked surprised.

"I can attack and defend, but I never learned how to properly heal. When I try, it usually back fires and kills the person or hurts me."

"Listen to me, you clotpoll," Merlin muttered to Arthur. "I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending royal imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them, but I'll give you one more chance." Merlin turned Arthur again and tried to heal him. He failed again. Merlin went to wash his hands of Arthur's blood. Artemis put pressure on Arthur's wound. Merlin approached this time an older man came with him. Artemis stood quickly in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Taliesin. You need not fear me, Ambrosine," he said kneeling down to Arthur.

"Taliesin, as in the prophet?" Artemis asked. The man nodded looking at her hard. Artemis was quiet understanding what he was telling her, not to tell Merlin he was dead. The man said a spell. Arthur breathed in rather healthily.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He is sleeping. Within hours, he will be fully recovered.

"You sure?" Merlin asked.

"If my memory serves me well," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to show you something, Merlin. You as well Ambrosine." Artemis and Merlin hesitantly followed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"You must wait and see."

"Where are we going? Why have you brought me here?" Merlin asked as they reached a small opening in the cliff side.

"All in good time," Taliesin said chuckling allowing them to enter the cave. They entered a huge crystal cave. Artemis gasped and stared in wonder. Her eyes were like saucers as she gaped in shear amazement.

"What is this place?"

"It's where magic began," Artemis muttered. "It's the Crystal Cave."

"She is correct," Taliesin coming to Merlin's side. Merlin walked down a little. His eyes darted everywhere. "What is it you see?"

"Images, flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid."

"What you see here is exactly the same for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewed from this very cave. Look into them. Really look. Both of you." Artemis turned her eyes to the crystal and her world faded as images appeared before her. A woman nearly dead in a forest, the same woman holding out something to Artemis, Artemis kissing another man, Artemis begging to Arthur on her knees and Arthur yelling at her in fury, a pool of blood on a cave floor, a group of people dressed in black cloaks using strange abilities, Merlin in chains, Morgana becoming queen, Arthur and Artemis together in a cave, a bolt of lightning striking Artemis, and darkness. Artemis was lost as these imagines played in her head.

"ARTEMIS!" Merlin yelled finally shaking her into reality. "What did you see?" he asked. Artemis shook her head.

"Something I wished not to," she admitted. They walked out of the cave together. "I need… I need a walk." Artemis walked from the camp. Her mind drifted to each vision thinking what they could mean. One of the most concerning was her graveling on her knees to Arthur. What did that mean? Did he find out that she had magic and if he did was he going to turn her in? Did he not accept that? She never did tell him, but if she did what would happen? What if he then suspected Merlin had magic? And those people… the ones in black who were they? And the lightning striking her? Was she going to die? So many questions but no answers.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" a voice said behind her making her jump. Arthur and Merlin stood there staring at her. It was Arthur who spoke.

"I'm fine," she said with a false smile. "Let's just get back to Camelot." Artemis and Merlin were both silent on the way back. Artemis especially was in deep thought. Merlin held a worried expression.

"I don't understand," Arthur said as they walked through a field. "You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?"

"I don't know," Merlin said.

"Merlin, did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

"No."

"I'm missing your usual prattle."

"You're certainly making up for it," Merlin replied.

"You still didn't answer my question," Arthur said. Merlin was silent. "Artemis?" he asked. Her eyes wondered to him.

"The arrow barely pierced you, but the impact was enough to cause you to fall. You knocked yourself out. Merlin dragged your body into the brush to protect you."

"Did you now?" Arthur asked Merlin. "I normally don't say things like this, but you did good back there. Both of you." Merlin and Artemis was silent. "Did you hear me?" Still silence. "Alright, perhaps I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want?"

"Some peace and quiet," Merlin muttered.

'Help me,' a voice whispered in her head. 'Help me.' Artemis stopped. She listened. 'Help me. Help me!' Artemis snapped her head to the east. She could feel magic.

"What is it?" Arthur asked her. Artemis didn't answer.

'Help me. Please God help me!' Artemis suddenly ran off toward the voice.

"Artemis!" Arthur called. She ran into the forest and dodged trees. Her feet carried her fast. Arthur and Merlin tried to keep up. Artemis slowed.

'Where are you!' she telepathically yelled.

'Here,' the voice whispered. 'Here.' Artemis turned. Hidden in the brush was a woman. She had blonde hair and lively, sharp blue eyes. She was about just a few years younger than Artemis. She was dressed like a noble. She was hurt badly. Artemis fell to her knees beside her. She looked at her. Shock was evident on her face. A weak smile graced her lips. Her head fell, and she was unconscious.

"How did you know she was here?" Arthur asked.

"I just knew," Artemis said. "Help me." Arthur lifted her.

* * *

"Who is she?" Gaius asked as he treated her wounds.

"I don't know. She spoke to me in my head. She knew I was there," Artemis said. Her and Gaius sat at his table. Merlin was off with Arthur somewhere.

"Merlin told me about the cave. He told me that he saw Morgana kill Uther, but you saw something different. Tell me."

"I saw… this woman. She showed me something. I saw me and another man. I saw Arthur accusing me of something and me begging. I saw blood, a lot of blood. I saw a strange group of people in black. I saw Merlin in chains. I saw Morgana becoming Queen. I saw me getting struck by lightning. Merlin's visions all lead to one thing but mine seem to go nowhere. They're just flashes."

"Perhaps your vision do not concentrate on a smaller picture like Merlin's. Perhaps yours is a much bigger picture. Perhaps it leads to something bigger than that of Merlin's, something not as obvious."

"Will she be okay?" Artemis asked nodding to the woman.

"I believe so."

"Good. Will you let me know when she awakes?"

"Of course." Artemis stood and left. Her mind was still going in and out, so when she turned a corner, she ran right into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she said absently. She started to continue on her way, but she was stopped.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Arthur asked. She looked up at him. She shrugged. "Tell me. Ever since we've come back you've been off. You were so full of laughter when we were being chased. What happened?"

"I…," she muttered thinking what to tell him. "I am worried."

"What about?"

"The future," she muttered walking from him. Her mind was still wondering.

* * *

"Artemis?" Merlin asked her the next day. She looked to him. She didn't look well. Something was deeply wrong. "The woman. She is awake." Artemis stood and together they walked to Gaius's. "It's the visions isn't it?" Artemis nodded. "Mine has been worrying me as well. The visions I had have been coming true."

"I suppose we were both cursed." They arrived. The woman was sitting up. She looked to them as they entered. Her gaze was fixed on Artemis in awe. She was probably a Servant.

"Are you… are you truly Artemis?" the woman asked. Artemis was surprised that she used the name Artemis. Merlin had to leave right away leaving just the woman and Artemis. Gaius was out.

"I am. Who are you?"

"I am Rhian."

"Why do you know me non-Servant name?

"I am… your student."

"What?" Artemis asked confused.

"There was a mirror," she started to explain. "I was there and then I was here. You are older there."

"Mirror? In the Ruins of Lumen?"

"No. It was not that one, my lady. I am not from that far."

"Where is it? You have to go back once you're healed."

"I cannot get back… at least not that way. The Masters of the World reside there. They were the ones who hurt. It is where the Mountains of Gorion are now."

"What were you doing in the Mountains of Gorion? They're extremely dangerous."

"Not in my time. The Servants' base is there."

"It is not in the caves?"

"No. They have not been since the Masters of the World took them."

"Who are the Masters of the World? I have never heard of them."

"They are the Servants sworn enemy. They want nothing more than to rule over humanity."

"That is impossible. The Servants have no enemy." The door opened. Arthur walked in.

"I heard your guest was awake," Arthur explained to Artemis after she gave him a confused look.

"Come in." Rhian stared at Arthur with just as much awe as he walked forward to them and stood at Artemis. "Rhian, this is Prince Arthur of Camelot. Arthur, this is Rhian. She is a Servant of the World." Rhian stared blankly at him with a shocked face. She was silent at first, but suddenly spoke her objections.

"No. No, I'm not." Artemis looked at her. They both did. "I'm not a Servant. My mother forbids it. She said I should make that choice when I am older and wiser, but I am taught like I am one."

"I see. Where do you live? Perhaps we can help you," Arthur said.

"No, that's fine. I came here to see… Lady Ava."

"Ava is not here," Artemis said looking at her curiously.

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know," Artemis said. "You may stay with me until she returns though. Gwen won't mind. The more the merrier."

"Thank you," she said. Artemis nodded. Artemis turned her attention. "Did you want something?"

"Morgana wishes to invite you as a guest to her birthday feast," Arthur said. "I think you should go. You have been really distracted lately. You seem troubled. A feast will get your mind off of things." Artemis mulled this over.

"You are right. I will go. Serve drinks," she muttered. Arthur chuckled.

"You misunderstand. You are going as a guest not like Merlin. You will be sitting right next to her at the table."

"How did she convince Uther that was a good idea?"

"Both Morgana and I pushed him into it. I had mentioned good relations with the Servants of the World, and she had said how many times you've helped Camelot. It was a group effort."

"Your effort scares me, Arthur," she teased.

"Anything to see you in a dress," he teased. Artemis laughed and then groaned.

"I have to wear a dress," she said in a depressed tone.

"I have to go prepare. Morgana says if you need something to wear to go to her."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Good. I will see you there."

"Indeed." Arthur stared at her a moment longer before turning and leaving. "Where are you really from?" Artemis asked Rhian once Arthur was out of the room.

"Camelot."

"Arthur is king?"

"Yes."

"Who is queen?" she asked hesitantly. "No," Artemis said suddenly. "Don't tell me that. I don't want to know."

"Morgana is… Arthur's half sister?" Rhian asked.

"Is this public knowledge in Camelot?"

"Yes. There are stories of her. She is the enemy of Camelot."

"I see. Yes, she is. The only people alive who know Morgana is Arthur's half sister is a few Servants and Uther."

"Really?"

"Yes. Nor is she evil… well openly evil that is. Only Merlin, Gaius, and myself know Morgana's true nature, but Morgana still thinks me a friend."

"You are deceiving her?"

"Yes. Who are your parents?"

"… They died. I never knew them."

"I see."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I don't trust easily."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I am your… student," she reminded Artemis.

"Indeed. I always vowed I would take only one student, Ava. Therefore, I believe you are lying."

"I figured. You always could tell what was a lie and what wasn't."

"I'm glad I haven't lost that aspect of my personality."

"No," Rhian muttered. "It's impossible to get something by you." Artemis chuckled.

"Well, shall we go see Morgana? We can see if you can come to the feast as well."

"Really? You trust me that much?"

"No, which is why you are going to the feast, so I can keep an eye on you. Are you well enough to go to a feast?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked standing. "I'm fighting fit." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like something Arthur would say," she muttered. "Anyway, get dressed." Artemis through a dress at her. She caught it. Artemis turned around. In a matter of moments, she was dressed. "Good. Now let's go." Artemis and Rhian walked out of Gaius's home and into the main part of the castle, down the halls, up stairways, and into the corridor Morgana's room was in. Artemis knocked. Gwn answered.

"Hi Gwen. Is Morgana here?" Gwen opened the door. Morgana was staring out the window.

"Artemis," she said happily. They met each other half way and embraced. "I thought I would see you soon."

"Morgana," Artemis said pulling away. Rhian was visibly glaring. Artemis elbowed her. "This is Rhian. She is a very good friend of Ava's, and well, since you were kind enough to invite me to the feast… would you mind if Rhian came as well?"

"Not at all," Morgana said.

"Excellent. Come, Rhian." Artemis turned and left the room. They walked together down the stairs and out the castle and into Gwen's home. "You can stay here until we get things settled. As for what you are going to wear…," Artemis said thinking. "You look about my size. I can hem it if it comes to that. I have spare clothes as well. I'll see if I can convince Arthur to lend me some money to buy some proper things."

"You and Arthur seem close," Rhian noted. Artemis blinked at her. She waved a hand at the comment.

"Arthur and I have a good relationship," Artemis said. That wasn't really the truth. It was more of a complicated than good.

"Ah," Rhian said. Artemis pulled open her wardrobe before looking through the scant dress she had. She threw a silver dress at Rhian, who caught it. "It's nice," she said looking at it.

"I'm sure nothing compared to what you have at home," Artemis said picking out a blue dress for herself. It was simple yet gorgeous dress. It had one inch straps and a neck line that went lower than she was used to. It was also tighter than the dresses she usually wore for such occasions.

"What do you mean?" Rhian asked.

"You're noble. That much is clear to me." Rhian looked surprised by the suggestion.

"Is… Is it that obvious?"

"To me," Artemis said. "Now… I require a gift for Morgana." Artemis went to her truck. She unlocked it before throwing it open. Artemis went rummaging through it before pulling out what was clearly a jewelry case. Artemis opened the case inside was a silver necklace. The necklace was shaped into a Celtic shape and from the shape a amethyst hung down.

"That's beautiful!" Rhian exclaimed. Artemis chuckled.

"Don't be fooled it's a powerful amulet."

"Really?"

"This amulet is undetectable by magic creatures. It can tell the receive when the person wearing it is near magic, doing magic, and where they are if need be. I will be the person receiving."

"You'll be watching her without her knowing?"

"Exactly." Artemis closed the box and set it on her counter before closing her trunk.

Artemis say at Morgana's side and Rhian at Artemis's. Artemis wasn't expecting this. What in the hell was Morgana up to? Did she know? Or was it something else? Arthur had complimented Artemis nicely, but she was too focused to care. Artemis watched as Uther gave her a bracelet of some sort.

"And what did you get me?" Morgana kidded with Artemis. Artemis laughed.

"So impatient, my Lady? Arthur has yet to give you his present," she said waving to Arthur who sat with his crown on for the occasion. Artemis was distracted momentarily by him and his damn good looks before she turned her attention to the knight that walked to Morgana holding a box.

"Happy Birthday," Arthur said.

"Arthur," Morgana said with a smile as she stood. She opened the box. Inside was a very ornate dagger. She watched as she pulled off the sheath and stared at it with a deep fascination that Artemis found worrying. She smiled at Arthur as everyone clapped. Morgana got into deep conversation with Uther about the dagger as Arthur stood and spoke to Merlin.

"Well?" Morgana asked a little later in the feast. Arthur had returned to his seat and Uther and Morgana's conversation had ended.

"You'll have to beg," Artemis teased.

"On my birthday, Artemis?" Artemis sighed and gave her the jewelry box. Morgana opened it. Her eyes widened at the necklace. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "It must have cost a fortune.

"I have had it for a while. It is tradition to give something of connection to a close person on their birthday to represent a bond that was formed, a sisterhood if you will." Artemis showed Morgana a similar styled bracelet on her arm. Morgana put on the necklace and looked down at it. She looked up and smiled at Artemis.

"I will wear it always." Morgana hugged Artemis, and she returned the hug. Artemis pulled away. Her eyes drifted over the crowd. She still wasn't quite herself. It did not go unnoticed by the Prince of Camelot.

* * *

Just like Artemis had predicted Gwen had been open to allowing Rhian to stay. Artemis sat in bed playing with the bracelet on her wrist. Rhian and Gwen were both asleep. Artemis herself was starting to drift. Her eyes shut...

* * *

"Arthur, God please! I'm begging you don't do this!" Artemis begged. She was on her knees begging him to listen to her. She held the edge of his shirt in her clenched fists.

"Stop arguing Artemis! It's going to happen whether you want it to or not!"

"There must be another way! Please!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"There is no other way! You know this as well as I! It must be done! I have to do this!" Arthur ripped her hands from her and turned away leaving her in the dark room.

* * *

Artemis wrist burned causing her to spring awake from her dream or nightmare. The stone on the bracelet was glowing brightly. Artemis stood and made her way slowly to Gaius's.

"What happened?" she asked. She saw Morgana laying in bed unconscious.

"Merlin tried to stop something he saw, and… Morgana was knocked down a flight of stairs by accident." There was silence. It had occurred to Artemis that she hadn't been there for her brother like she should have been lately. She had been segregating herself from him worrying about only her problems when they should have been there for each other like real siblings. Artemis walked up the stairs to Merlin's room. She entered. He was sitting in bed looking upset and restless. Artemis sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard trying to change the future, isn't it?" she asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Merlin muttered.

"I know. There is this story that a man tried to prevent a prophecy that he would kill his son. He tried everything, and yet he knew that nothing would work so the man killed himself. His son, so overcome with regret killed himself. The man had, without meaning to, inadvertently killed his son just as the prophecy predicted. The future can almost never be changed, Merlin. It's not wise to dabble in."

"What did you see?" Artemis was silent. "I know it was bad. You've been really out of it since. Arthur's noticed it too. He's worried about you, you know?"

"I saw my demise," she said sadly. It was true. All of her visions lead to one thing. It was clear to her that it led to her death.

"You… saw…," Merlin said becoming aware that he too had not been there for his sibling. He hugged her, and unable to stop herself she cried into Merlin. She had held it too long. Artemis and Merlin kept each other company that night. They didn't sleep. They just sat there thinking about what was and what will come. The future seemed bleak when just a few days ago they had everything ahead of them.

"Arthur needs you, Artemis," Merlin said suddenly as the sun started to rise. "I'm sure he's torn apart right now, and I think you would both benefit from being together right now."

"What about you?" she whispered.

"I'll be alright, Artemis."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Arthur needs you more." Artemis stood.

"It will be okay Merlin. I don't know how, but it will be okay." Artemis left. She ran up the stairs to Arthur's chambers. She didn't care what he was doing right now. She entered without so much as a knocked. He was sitting in a chair staring into the fire. His mind was gone. He didn't look well. Artemis closed the door and approached him quietly. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her. He jumped up in surprise. She gently rested an hand on his arm before embracing him. Artemis was unsure how long they stayed like that, but it could have been forever, but alas, time had to continue. Artemis had to leave him vulnerable again.

* * *

The day went by with Rhian. Rhian was not a chatty girl when she shouldn't be, and she knew when wasn't a good time for talking. It was raining as if to reflect the mood of the castle. Merlin walked to Artemis and dragged her away from Rhian to talk in private.

"Morgana is Uther's daughter," he said alarmed.

"I know," Artemis admitted.

"What?"

"It is known among the Servants."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

"He's upset Artemis. I don't know what to do."

"Merlin. You are usually a wise man. What ever you think is right… do it." Merlin nodded.

"Thank you… that helped. Please, Artemis. Arthur." Artemis nodded. She went to his room again telling Rhian to help Gwen. Arthur was in there. He was soaking wet. He was out training. He pulled off his chain mail. Artemis helped him.

"Where have you been Merlin?" Arthur snapped not seeing who was helping him. He removed it fully and realized it was Artemis.

"He was looking for me," Artemis replied. "He's worried about you. He thought me being around you would help."

"It does," Arthur admitted. Arthur sat against the wall by his window sill and Artemis sat against him. They said nothing. They just leaned against each other for emotional support.

"Do you love me?" Artemis asked suddenly. The sun had gone down.

"More than anything," he replied.

"Than promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything."

"If I ever grovel on my knees, begging you not to do something, please listen."

"Why would you?"

"I don't know. Just promise."

"I promise." Artemis nodded and rested her head against his chest listening to his heart.

"Do you love me?"

"Always."

"Then promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll do whatever it takes to be at my side always. Don't leave me."

"I cannot promise that."

"Try."

"I promise I'll try to stay be your side forever. I promise I will do everything I am capable of." Artemis didn't leave Arthur. She stayed at his side even as a knock interrupted there silence.

"Enter," Arthur said without moving. Rhian entered the room. She looked at the two.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Go home," Artemis said. "Rest Rhian. You may take my bed for the night. I will not be returning." Rhian nodded. She turned and left.

"You aren't going home?" Arthur asked.

"This is home," Artemis whispered leaning back against him. Their fingers entwined. He breathed into her hair softly. They must have fallen asleep sometime in the night because a knock awoke them both. Artemis got up and stretched.

"Enter," Arthur said. A knight entered.

"The Lady Morgana is awake," he said happily. Arthur sprang from his spot near the window. He made to leave, but stopped and looked at Artemis.

"Go," she commanded. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"You seemed very cozy with King Arthur," Rhian teased. Artemis sat looking through books that would give her information on how to put Rhian back in her time.

"Prince Arthur," Artemis said.

"Right, forgot," she said with a grin.

"Well," Artemis said slamming her book shut. "That's the last one. We have no choice. You have to go back the way you came."

"But you can't! It's filled with the Masters of the World!" Rhian said in a panic.

"Ajax and John should be here in a few days," Artemis said. "When they arrive, I will tell them all. They will ask for reinforcement guards for you to get you back to your time. That could take a few months though. So you're stuck here for now."

"That's fine. I'm sure you know where I am already." Artemis nodded.

"Probably." Artemis threw her books back in her trunk. The warning bell chimed through Camelot. Artemis ignored it.

"Something's wrong?" Rhian asked.

"It's nothing knew. You learn to ignore it."

"The warning bell almost never goes off in my time," Rhian said.

"Arthur's rule is peaceful?"

"Oh yes, fa- King Arthur rules well. Everyone thinks so, but it's much pressure on his sons. The first born fears he will not be good enough to rule, and his daughters feel the pressure as well. They are always being compared to their mother."

"What's their mother like?" Artemis asked curious.

"Oh, she's really beautiful, the envy of the court, but that's not why he fell in love with her. He loved her intellect and sense of humor and her strength and courage. Their loves like a fairy tale."

"Oh," Artemis said dully. Rhian giggled.

"You're jealous," she said.

"Perhaps." Artemis's bracelet burned again. Artemis stopped what she was doing. "Stay here." Artemis ran off. She ran through the corridors and finally ran into Merlin.

"I stopped nothing! She's going to kill Uther!" They ran off to Uther's chambers. They threw open the door. Morgana was about to plunge a knife into him. Merlin used magic to magic the window. Morgana was thrown back. Artemis held out her hand. The dagger flew into her hand. Uther sprung awake.

"What's going on?" Uther asked disoriented. Morgana stood and immediately pulled out an excuse.

"There was a fire… and I was scared. You're the only person I feel safe with."

"I caused it," Merlin said as they walked down the hall.

"I told you the story of the father and son. I was trying to make a point, but I'm not saying I told you so," Artemis said. "You don't need that right now."

"How did you know that Morgana was about to kill Uther?"

"The necklace I gave her," Artemis said with a satisfied smile.

"It's enchanted?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Of course."

"Well, at least one of us was doing something right."

"Thank god. Go home, Merlin. Let us both forget for a time this happened, yes? Forget you went to the Crystal Cave."

"I wish I could, but I still have a problem," he admitted.

"Oh what's that?" Artemis asked.

"How are we going to stop your death if I could stop none of my visions?" They stared at each other as the very real reality set in. Artemis was going to die.


	39. In Which Ajax And Jack Come to Camelot

Enjoy.

* * *

The citadel of Camelot was famous. It was impregnable. It was where the toughest knights gathered and, today, it was the host to the Servants of the World. Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, stood there nervously, though it did not show on his face. His last experience was one he would not soon forget. It was a terrifying one, and one that left him with a scar on his chest. If it wasn't for the consequences of rejecting the Servants then he would not allow them to come near his realm. But the consequences were deadly, and he knew this. So he waited this time. However, he was in a surprise when he recognized the man on the horse approaching. He had another male riding a few feet behind him, but it was the front man that Uther knew. He would never mistake this man for another. He was a strong, tough man with one scar crossed over his left eyes. His hair was long and brown tied back in a loose pony tail. Uther knew him to be both smart, wise, and strong. He was a man that one would not forget easily nor a man who aged quickly apparently. The man stopped and got off his horse in front of Uther. Uther noticed he had aged very gracefully.

"Ajax," Uther said.

"Uther," he said with a slight laugh. They gripped each other's wrists and hugged like old army buddies, and indeed they were. "It's been too long."

"Things really do change," he said. "I wasn't aware you work for them." The them was emphasized bitterly.

"What? You think they didn't know you would become King? They knew and someone had to form you into the makings of a real King though I hear you haven't taken my lessons of mercy to heart."

"Some should not be shown mercy."

"Perhaps," Ajax admitted. "This is my son, Jack," he said nodding to the boy who got off his horse. He was the same age as Uther's own son, and just like Arthur the boy took mostly after his mother. Jack was tall and lanky, but that wasn't to say he didn't have a look of strength about him. It looked as if he had been trained as a knight like Uther knew Ajax had. He had sandy blonde nearly brown hair. The only trait he seemed to have of Ajax was the same wide, warm brown eyes. Jack inclined his head to say that he recognized Uther, but he said nothing.

"I presume Lorraine was his mother."

"Yes. She passed away when he was small."

"I'm sorry to hear that. She was a wonderful woman." Ajax nodded.

"Yeah, she was," Ajax said. "As was Ygraine. I suppose we were both unfortunate when it came to love." Uther nodded. A maid came down the stairs and stopped in front of Ajax and Jack and by Uther.

"This maid will lead you to your rooms. Anything you need just ask."

"Thank you. I suspect we shall talk again later?"

"Yes. I shall throw a feast tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Ajax said. Ajax and Jack followed the maid up the stairs and into the castle.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to serve at the feast!" Artemis asked Merlin annoyed. Merlin shrugged.

"Arthur said they need all the help they could get. He said there was no convincing Uther otherwise," Merlin explained. Artemis groaned annoyed. They were sitting eating lunch in Gaius's home. Rhian was sitting next to Artemis. They were awaiting the arrival of Ajax and Jack still. They still had not arrived.

"Fine, but I refuse to like it. Any comments made to me that I find offensive and I'm poisoning the food." Merlin laughed.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

Artemis had a simple dress on. It was light blue and white and would not catch the attention of others. Rhian would be staying at home studying a foreign language. Artemis figured since she was her teacher in the future she could teach her now. Artemis walked with Gwen to the feast. Artemis sighed and took in the air.

"Gorgeous night no?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, indeed," Artemis replied. They walked up the steps and into the banquet hall. The feast began.

Artemis stared at the King's guest thinking. It couldn't be, could it? It had been over five years since she had seen either Ajax and Jack. She could be mistaken. Jack was definitely not that tall nor had that much muscle. Nor was ever that good looking, but the other man… Ajax. It had to be him. The similarities were too much. She had to do something.

"Let me borrow that," Artemis said to Gwen, who was holding a pitcher of water.

"Why? You're not going to dump it on Arthur, are you?"

"What? No. I'm past that… for the most part. I just need it." Gwen handed Artemis the pitcher. Artemis went over to the man she thinks could be Jack. "More water?" she asked.

"No thank you."

"I insist," Artemis pressed.

"No, I'm…," he looked to up to Artemis and immediately jumped up from his chair. She laughed. It was him. He hugged her, and she returned the hug. He laughed and held her out at arms length. "It's been too long Amber," he said affectionately.

"It has," Artemis agreed. "You look great."

"I do? Have you looked in a mirror? You look amazing. You gain in beauty each year I leave you." Artemis laughed.

"I have to continue my servant duties."

"Nonsense," he said taking the pitcher from her and shoving it into Merlin's hands, who was giving Arthur more water slowly and listening to our conversation. He wasn't the only one listening to their conversation. It had also captured the attention of Arthur, Uther, Morgana, and Ajax. "Take a walk with me. It's a beautiful night."

"Of course," Artemis said

"Please excuse me sire," Jack said to Uther.

"Of course."

"Father, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana," he said nodding to them each. Ajax nodded at Artemis with a smile. He held out his hand and as Jack and Artemis walked by it, she took it briefly and affectionately before letting go and continuing on her way outside with Jack. They walked in the citadel quietly side by side. "I have missed you," he said.

"As I you," she said with a smile. "You have changed. Matured," Artemis noted.

"I hope the change is to your taste."

"Indeed," she said. "Just seven years ago you would have kicked anyone's ass who stood between you and me like Kael." Jack chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Kael. I am sorry to hear what happened. He made you happy. I should have realized that that is what you needed. I'm sorry I was selfish."

"No need. You cared for me. You were jealous."

"I more than cared for you. I loved you, Artemis."

"Hm," Artemis said looking off into the sky. She seemed to bypass the comment, or perhaps she simply didn't want to hear it, and this was the only response she had.

"I still do," he said stopping and looking down at her. She looked up at him but looked down shaking her head.

"You don't know me anymore. I've changed."

"I know. I've heard stories and rumors, but my feelings, no matter how much you change, will always stay the same." Artemis was silent. "We are meant to marry, Amber. You know that."

"I… We are expected, but if we do not, it will not matter." Jack nodded.

"You are right the Servants would never force you to give up your independence if you do not wish to, but nor will they allow you to marry a prince." Artemis's gaze snapped up to his face.

"We've been warned about you and him. You and him can never be unless you forfeit your life, your soul. I can give you just as much as he can, but you can keep your life. You could live happy."

"No," Artemis said shaking her head. "I would live content. There is a difference. I could not be happy without Arthur."

"You would give everything just for a prince?" he asked not able to comprehend why she was choosing this.

"He is not just a prince. He's everything to me. If I can't be with him, whether romantic or not, then I forfeit everything anyways."

"That is an overstatement," he told her. Artemis shook her head.

"Perhaps to you, but it is reality for me. Is that what you came here for? To convince me to stay away from Arthur and to gain me as your own? Because that is a ridiculous notion and will never be."

"No… no, of course not. I came here to see you… just to see again. I have missed you, and a visit has been long overdue." Artemis nodded.

"Then let us not talk anymore about this topic. How are you? How is your training? How is your father?"

"All good. I have had a good time in the east. I didn't travel as much has you did, but I got to see a good portion of the world. As for my training, it is individual studies. I am learning more that way. I am an exceptional fighter now. I could even kick your Prince's ass now," he said with a smile. "As for my father, he is well." Jack cleared his voice. "He's taken to spend quite a lot of time with Saoirse whenever he's near the main base for the Servants of the northeast."

"Really now?" Artemis asked curiously. "I thought they hated each other."

"They did, but I think it's rather like flaws. At first, you resent your flaws, but slowly you don't grow fond of them, but where would you be without them." Artemis laughed lightly.

"You think they are captivated with each other?"

"I believe so."

"Now that you mention it… Saoirse did seem rather down at the tournament, but I only saw her for a minute. I had other things to worry about."

"I know. I heard of the fiasco that occurred. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was busy and simply couldn't leave." Artemis nodded.

"Understandable."

"But congratulations on almost winning."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Oh!" Artemis said suddenly. Rhian had slipped her mind. She had completely forgotten. It is funny what happens when you are with old friends. "So, I have an interesting tail to tell you." Artemis proceeded to tell Jack what had occurred in the Crystal Caves and about finding Rhian.

"She's from the future?"

"Yes. She says there's a portal in the Gorion Mountains, but she says someone called the Masters of the World occupy it."

"Masters of the World?" he questioned.

"I don't know. She said they were the enemy of the Servants."

"Strange. Perhaps father will know," he suggested.

"I hope. I need to get her back." Jack nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we could scout out the Moutains of Gorion," Jack suggested.

"I don't know. Let's talk to your father tomorrow." Jack nodded. They continued to talk until late into the night. They were quite compatible. Nearing two o'clock in the morning, Jack and Artemis departed. Before Artemis could stop him, he kissed her hand gingerly.

* * *

"I think it's a good idea," Ajax said the next day as they spoke in the halls of the palace. They had told him of scouting out the Mountains of Gorion. "Though I can't join you. I have to be here."

"Of course," Artemis said. "Good then we leave tomorrow at dusk."

"To do what?" a voice asked behind them getting closer. They turned Arthur was walking toward them.

"Oh look a rat," Jack muttered under his breath. "Nothing that concerns you," he said harshly. Ajax hit him upside the head. "Sire," he said between clenched teeth.

"Anything that is Artemis's concern is mine," he informed Jack just as rudely and coldly.

"Are you aware she's not a maiden?" Jack asked. Clearly, he was trying to get Arthur to think Artemis unworthy of him. Artemis didn't seem to care.

"I am," Arthur told him. Artemis could see a content smirk trying to stay suppressed. "And I am okay with that." Jack twitched visibly.

"Artemis and I are going on a voyage without you," he said. "Just the two of us." Artemis rolled her eyes. Boys and jealously. She sighed.

"To where?"

"The Mountains of Gorion."

"The… those mountains are treacherous and dangerous. Why are you going there? It's desolate."

"That's not for you to know." Artemis mulled over her thoughts in her head for a moment.

"There's a mirror there," she said.

"Artemis," Jack said sharply. "You can't simply say things like that."

"Rhian's like us. She went through the mirror and landed in the past."

"Artemis!" Jack warned.

"Really?" Arthur asked surprised but quickly gained composure. "I'm not that surprised somehow." Artemis smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't be. You're rather um… what's the word… intuitive sometimes."

"Thank you," Arthur said with a slight smile.

"Other times you are completely obtuse," she informed him. Arthur's smile fell.

"Thank you, Artemis. Really," he said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Well, if you are going into perilous lands then I am coming with," he said.

"No," Jack said flatly

"Okay," Artemis said ignoring Jack. "Just tell Uther. We are leaving tomorrow at dawn, and of course, Merlin will be coming if you are, yes?"

"Who else would carry my things?" Arthur asked. Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head with a humored smile.

"Then go ask daddy dearest." Arthur nodded and walked off.

"Are you crazy?" Jack asked her. "You can't just tell him things like that."

"Arthur, Merlin, and I have been through some crazy nonsense. Saying something like that to him is nothing unusual."

"I refuse to get along with him," Jack warned.

"You will," Ajax said, "or you're staying here, and Arthur and Artemis are going alone." Jack gave his father a distasteful look.

"Time to tell Rhian."

* * *

Artemis opened the door to her home. Rhian was in there doing what she was not supposed to. Objects of all sorts were flying around the room in midair.

"Rhian!" Artemis yelled. The objects fell. Rhian stood and stared at Artemis wide eyed. "You can't do that here. If they catch you, you'll be burned to the stake."

"Right. I don't think Arthur would do that," she muttered.

"What?" Artemis asked not quite understanding her.

"I need to tell you something," she said with a sigh sitting back down.

"What?"

"You need to sit down for this." Artemis sat in a chair across from her. "So… Ajax found me out and advised me to tell you the truth." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rhian took a deep breath and removed a ring on a chain from around her neck.

"My parents aren't dead… this is my father's. It belongs to my older brother, but he gave it to me for good luck before heading off to the Mountains of Gorion.." Artemis stared at her unsure but looked at the ring. Clearly engraved in the ring was the name Pendragon. She looked at her in surprise.

"You're a Pendragon?" She nodded.

"Arthur's my father."

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked. "Have you lost your damn mind? Arthur probably has the entire army of Camelot looking for you!" Questions first, shock later.

"I know… I know, but I had to come here. Cassandra told me it was necessary."

"The Prophet of Old, Cassandra?" Rhian nodded.

"Why?"

"She said without me, the Servants wouldn't find out about the Masters of the World until it was too late." Artemis nodded.

"I know now. Jack, Arthur, Merlin, and I are going to go scout out the mountains. I'm going to find a way to get you back. I promise you," she said gently touching Rhian's hand. There was silent. Artemis mulled this over. She was sitting in front of Princess Rhian, the daughter of Arthur Pendragon. "Who's your mother?" Rhian opened her mouth to answer. "No. I don't want to know." Rhian closed her mouth. There was silence.

* * *

They headed off for the mountains at dawn. They were definitely far. They were outside Uther's realm, but thankfully they were also in friendly territory, an apparent ally of Uther's.

"Who in their right mind would by allies with Uther?" Jack asked when Arthur informed them of this. Arthur seemed to twitch slightly but said nothing.

"Oh, I don't know. I think some respect him," Artemis replied. "He is a descent king. I have met worse."

"I don't think you believe that," Jack informed her. "You can't possibly agree with the laws they have there that have to deal with magic."

"I don't, but it's not my decision."

"True. You would make a fair queen though," Jack said.

"Nah, I would hate having to always were dresses like Morgana's."

"But you've been dressing in skirts more," Arthur told her.

"That's different. Dresses meant for nobility are tight and rather uncomfortable," Artemis said.

"You look lovely in anything," Arthur told her.

"At least we agree on something," Jack said. Arthur seemed to twitch again. Artemis sighed and shook her head. How long was this going to go on? Jack's advances; Arthur trying to keep up with Jack's advances to make it clear to Jack that Artemis was Arthur's and not his.

"Thank you," she said offhandedly. The day went back calmly, and they stopped when the sun started to dip low. They made camp. "I'm going to get firewood," Artemis said. She couldn't take Arthur and Jack anymore. They were suffocating her.

"I'll go with," Jack said.

"I'll be fine alone. No bears will eat me. Promise." She just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask? Jack shook his head.

"I want to talk to you about something, Servant related." She looked at him. He was serious. Artemis nodded hesitatly. She just wanted a moments peace, but if it was Servant related perhaps she should hear it. Together, they went off much to Arthur's annoyance.

"What did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked. They stood in a clearing Artemis stopped. They might as well get whatever it was out of the way.

"Our marriage."

"We already discussed this."

"Please, Artemis. Hear me out."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What? You've lost your mind."

"Just once. I swear to you if there is nothing than… I will drop it. Just once if you are so sure that you do not love me than it will mean nothing. It will be harmless."

"Just once?" Jack nodded. Artemis thought about this. "And then you'll drop it?"

"Yes."

"Swear?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that's all it takes for me to get rid of you, fine." Jack gripped the sides of her face gently. His touch was different from Arthur. Jack hadn't been training as long or hard as Arthur. His hands weren't as rough as Arthur's, but somehow Arthur's touch still felt lighter. He pressed him lips to Artemis's. It was different. Much different but not bad. No not bad… a different kind of love. The world didn't stop. There was no moment of shear perfection, but there was a fire, a passion that would not exist had she felt nothing for him. It was a love that did not stop time but existed with time. It would fade once they are in the ground rotting, but that was how love… normal love was supposed to be. She pulled away and looked up at Jack. He looked down at her. They stared at each other.

"I was right," he said. "Admit it." She looked down to the ground. She pulled away from him and walked away from him silent. She gathered a little wood quickly.

She reached camp. Arthur was laying on the ground with a blanket over him. He seemed asleep.

"He's moody," Merlin informed her. "He hates traveling with Jack. It takes a toll on him." Artemis nodded and sat with a sigh against a tree. She put her hand to her head thinking wearily.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"You know how there are moments where if you talked about it, it'll just confuse you even more so it's best left to not saying anything."

"Yes."

"I don't want to talk about it." Merlin nodded respecting his sister's privacy.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Artemis asked Arthur. They had stopped to give the horses water at a nearby lake. Merlin and Jack were back on the trail and away from Artemis's fury. Arthur had been an ass today especially to Artemis. She was sick of it. Was it not enough that she had to deal with trying to get Arthur's daughter back to her time? Was it not enough that she had to deal with Jack's advances? Was it not enough that she had to deal with the an organization called the Masters of the World? Was it not enough that she had to worry about Morgana's betrayal? Was it not enough that she had to deal with the prospect of her own death? She had seen three out of ten visions. Her death was fast approaching and now, now she had to deal with Arthur and his rude behavior. Artemis had just about had enough.

"What's wrong with me?" Arthur asked disgusted with her. "I saw you with Jack last night!" Artemis looked away ashamed. "And I know I shouldn't be upset because we aren't really together, but I am. I can't help it." It was clear Arthur was burned out, just as burned out as Artemis was. "I know he's a Servant in training, and that you and him can be together without all the struggle you and I have trying to be together. It just upsets me."

"Arthur, stop. I won't lie to you… I do… feel something for Jack, but trust me it is nothing compared to what I feel for you. I feel love for Jack…. The kind of love that lasts your entire life, but what I feel for you lies beyond this life. I love you, and even in the next life and the life after that and until my very being is burnt from existence, I'll love you. It's not normal for me, for anyone, to feel this strongly, but… I do. I do. I could never exist truly happy without you." Artemis kissed him, and he kissed her back. "Every time I kiss you my entire world spins. It's a moment of perfection in my otherwise completely chaotic life. Understand?" Arthur looked down at her and embraced her smiling into her hair.

"So you're mine."

"Until the end of eternity and passed that."

"Touching," a voice said. They turned and saw Jack looking at them darkly. Artemis pulled away from Arthur and went back to the trail past the trees. She expected them to follow, but they stood and glared each other down for a minute longer before then going back to the path with the horses.

* * *

The climb up the mountains wasn't too bad. The mirror could just be seen inside a cave next to a small lake, but the place was clearly dangerous. It was crawling with people dress in black. Artemis could feel their magic but could not see them visibly using it, but she could still tell how strong it was. There were hundreds from what she could tell. It was even dangerous to scout out the place further. Artemis looked carefully around. There was no way that they would be able to make it to the mirror. It was hopeless. They retreated.

"What now?" Merlin asked. "How are we going to send Rhian back to her time?"

"We have to get the Servants of the World's help. It's going to be annoying to ask, but we have to. It could take a little while for them to answer my call, but what choice is there?" It was agreed. The Servants of the World had to be called.

* * *

There was a knock on the guest chamber doors. Ajax answered it. Prince Arthur stood there. They looked at each other.

"Can I help you sire?" he asked. Ajax had a feeling that sooner or later he would be seeing Arthur at his door. Now the question was, how smart was he? What would he ask for?

"I was wondering if you had a book of laws and rules for the Servants of the World."

So he was smarter than he looked. Ajax nodded.

"Come in." He moved in farther and Arthur followed. "Shut the door." He did as he was told. Ajax pulled open a chest and pulled out a large leather bound book. He let it drop on a table near Arthur. It fell with a large thud. "Before I lend this to you, let me tell you something very clearly and precisely. I know why you want this book. I am not a fool. I understand the workings of young love, but if you are caught with it, if you are questioned about it, I will claim you stole it from me. I am loyal to the Servants, but I am also loyal to Artemis. However, I am not loyal to you. In my personal opinion, you are playing fire. If Erus finds out what is happening, she will make you watch Artemis die, and then I will kill you myself. Artemis is like a daughter to me if you cause her death I will cause yours. Are we understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." Ajax slid the book off the table and gave it to Arthur. He also pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "You're going to need this as well." Arthur took the paper. It was a key to the language inside the book. Arthur turned away and left.

* * *

Another knock later in the night found Ajax and Artemis face to face.

"We need to talk," she said. He shut the door as she entered.

"What is it?"

"The Masters of the World. Have you heard of them?"

"No," Ajax said confused.

"Well, it's time they are brought to light. I don't know what they want, but if they go against the Servants… they're strong, Ajax. I've never seen people with that much power gathered in one place. I fear who they are."

"How many?"

"Hundreds, but I've spoken to Rhian. She said that there are hundreds of bases throughout the world, and that they know about us. We need to summon the Electus and all the other leaders. We have no choice."

"We cannot summon them in Camelot. Even if Uther allowed it, it would bring to light his crimes."

"I agree. I believe the best place to meet is at the Island of Yelta."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. Send them a letter. Tell them everything. Tell them of Rhian. Tell them of the Masters. Tell them of the dangers we believe they pose. Have them set a time." Ajax nodded.

"What in the meantime?"

"Nothing. We can do nothing. Rhian will have no choice but to continue living in Camelot until the Electus can help." Ajax nodded.

"You're scared."

"I fear for the future. I don't know what will become of what I know," she whispered. She could say no more. She turned and left the room. Things were still so unsure.


	40. In Which Arthur Has An Arranged Marriage

I like Elena. I mean I know that she was totally going to marry Arthur, but I like her therefore Artemis likes her. Can't be helped. Don't hate on Elena. I mean coming on, anyone who can kick Arthur's ass in a race is my hero. 3. Anyway, here. If I finish the next one early I will post it. I'm excited for the next chapter. It's an episode chapter, but I changed it so much that I will consider it half of an original. We don't see a lot of Jack or Ajax in this one. They're important though. I didn't just randomly throw them in there. Congrats. You have officially read 40 chapters and have read over 300 pages. That's how awesome we both are. Felicitations! Enjoy.

* * *

Life went on. They could not simply sit around and wait for the response of the Electus. Jack was making Artemis want to pull her hair out, but thankfully Ajax was there to make sure he stayed in check. The times he wasn't trying to make advances were good. Artemis has always considered Jack a good friend. When he wasn't trying to make a move, he was actually a very good person, and if he and Arthur weren't both after her than they would probably get along, but that would have to be in another universe.

Artemis slammed the door shut on his face. She twitched and turned running right into another. They both fell over. Artemis dropped the book's she had borrowed from Jack. That was the purpose for her visit to his chambers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Artemis said sitting up. She was staring at a girl with messy blonde hair. She was rather awkward looking but rather beautiful if that was possible. Artemis started collecting her books off the floor.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "It's my fault. I'm ridiculously clumsy especially in these shoes." The girl threw off the heels. Artemis chuckled.

"I'm not good in heels either. Would you like to borrow a pair of my shoes? I have a pair of flat feminine shoes I'm sure will please whoever wished you to wear those."

"Do you?" she asked ecstatically.

"I do," Artemis said standing. "I'm Artemis."

"I'm Elena," she said with a smile.

"Elena? Princess Elena of Gawant?"

"Yes. Do I know you?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm Arthur's maid… well sort of… I don't really do much any more. I'm more of a visitor now."

"Really?" she asked as they started walking down the hall. "I never would have guessed. You sort of have an air of nobility."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult," Artemis said with a laugh as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Oh, I promise it is a sincere compliment. You would be the good kind of nobility," she said with a smile.

"Well, thank you." They exited the castle, and they started walking down the stairs in front of the palace when Elena fell. Artemis made to help her, but all it caused was Elena pulling her down with her. They fell down the stairs. Elena recovered easily, but Artemis had the wind knocked out of her. Elena looked down at her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said. Sir Leon, who was near, went to them both.

"Artemis, are you alright?" he asked. Artemis finally came back to reality. She looked up at Elena's horrified face, and Leon's expression of worry. She laughed and laughed.

"I'm fine," she said still laughing as she stood. "Let's do that again." Elena stood.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Artemis assured her. "Let us keep going. Thanks for the concern Leon," Artemis said with a smile. He nodded and continued on with his duties. She always like Leon. He was her favorite knight... except for Arthur of course. They walked to her home, and Artemis took out a pair of white silk-like flats.

"These will be so much better," she said talking off the heels and putting on the flats. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Shall we go back to the palace?" Elena nodded. They headed off. "So are you here just visiting, or do you have a purpose?" Elena was silent for a moment.

"My father wishes to marry Prince Arthur." Artemis blinked a few times.

"I suppose it's strategic," Artemis said.

"I don't want to. He doesn't understand me."

"Yes, Arthur's rather thick," she said with a laugh. "You seem like a very nice person. My kind of person. A bit odd, but in a good way."

"Would you like to slid down the banisters with me?" Elena asked. Artemis tilted her head.

"I haven't done that since I was a kid."

The banisters in Camelot's castle was clean and shiny making sliding down them even more fun than Artemis recalled. Artemis decided she liked Elena. She brought out the more childish side in Artemis that she hadn't seen in years.

"Come on," Elena called. She was at the foot of the stairs waiting for Artemis. Artemis slid down the banister. "Arthur?" Elena asked confused. Arthur came into view right into Artemis's path. Artemis collided into him. They fell with Artemis on top of him. Artemis was laughing.

"Hi, Arthur," she said looking down at him. He was stunned. She got off him and helped him up.

"You two know each other?" Arthur asked looking between the person he may be marrying soon because of duty and the person he wanted to marry for love. Artemis laughed and looked to Elena. Artemis nodded.

"This is my new friend, Elena," Artemis said with a laugh waving to Elena. "She convinced me to slid down the banister. I haven't done that in so long."

"I was wondering if you would like to come on a ride with me Elena," Arthur asked getting in Prince mode.

"Oh, well… would you mind, Artemis?" she asked. She shook her head.

"No, I suppose not. Go on," Artemis said. Arthur allowed her to pass him. He looked at Artemis.

"I… I do not wish to marry her, Artemis," he said.

"Let us talk of this another time," she told him. He nodded. Artemis sighed and sat on the staircase. "Hello, Rhian," Artemis said without looking up the stairs to see her standing there. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Lady Guinevere," she said sitting down next to her.

"Lady?" she asked. Rhian smiled but shook her head.

"I'm not telling you anymore. Merlin said I shouldn't. It's bad to meddle in the past." Artemis laughed. "You seem in good humor," she said.

"Ah, it is simply a mask. I very much like Elena, but part of me wants to strangle her, which is not right at all."

"Yes, I heard about his arranged marriage."

"How old is your oldest sibling?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you," she said with a smile.

"Ugh, I am your teacher! You have to!"

"I do not," Rhian argued. Artemis glared at her, but it was unimpressive. Artemis sighed.

"I love him," Artemis said looking at the ceiling.

"I know," Rhian said.

"Do I love him in the future, or does it die like I hope it will?"

"It doesn't die," Rhian admitted sadly. "You still feel for him just as you do now. I wish I could put you at ease and say that it turns out to be a false love and you both move on, but you don't."

"But I stay in Camelot?"

"You're happy in Camelot," Rhian said.,

"Truly happy?"

"Yes, this I know for sure. I've never seen another so happy as you." Artemis smiled.

"It's probably a mask," she told her.

"Geez, you're pessimistic," she said.

"Yeah, life's been a bitch and made me like that." Artemis sighed and leaned back against the stairs relaxing. "If Arthur gets married to Elena, I'm actually going to have to poison Elena. That's sad. I liked her too." Rhian laughed.

* * *

"Are you upset?" Gwen asked.

"Can't I just sleep all day without people assuming that something is wrong?" Artemis asked pulling a blanket over her head. She had been in bed since before Gwen went off to the feast the day before yesterday. "I have a cold," Artemis lied.

"No," Gwen said pulling the blanket off her. She curled up her legs. "You're a liar." Cold water was thrown at her. Artemis gasped and sat up in shock. Rhian was the one with the bucket.

"Rhian!" Artemis yelled.

"Up, up," Rhian said.

"We've decided," Gwen said. "That you have to say something to Arthur," she said.

"I don't wanna," Artemis complained.

"Stop being a baby," Rhian said.

"I'm not a baby. I'm just a distressed person." Artemis laid back down, but her bed was freezing from the water, so she was forced to sit up.

"Arthur doesn't want to marry her."

"It doesn't matter. Uther will make him."

"I don't care. Go speak with him. Now!" Rhian commanded. Artemis groaned and stood. She pulled on trousers and boots before walking out of the house drenched in water.

Artemis knocked on Arthur's door. He answered it.

"Hi," she said pushing past him. She collapsed into Arthur's bed. He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," she replied wrapping herself in his blanket.

"Why are you not doing this at your house?" he asked watching her trying to get comfortable. "And why are you wet?" Artemis sighed.

"Rhian and Gwen poured water all over me and my bed and was trying to get me to come and talk to you, so here I am, but I don't want to talk. I'm tired. I wasn't lying when I told them I was sick, but I think it's more of a mental thing."

"So you decided you would find it proper to steal my bed?" he asked her confused on her logic.

"Well, I figure that this way they can't catch me anywhere but in your room," she told him.

"I guess it makes sense… in your head. Have you uh… seen Elena lately?"

"No, I've been sick."

"Ah," he said. Artemis had the blanket wrapped around her, so he couldn't see her, and he couldn't see him.

"Do you love her?" Artemis asked weakly.

"No," he said quietly. She felt weight on the bed and knew he was sitting next to her. "I will never love another."

"I don't think that's true," Artemis said thinking of Rhian. He would have a daughter with another, so doesn't that mean that he would have to love another? Arthur didn't seem like the kind of man to have children with someone he didn't love. "And even if it is… a kingdom needs a queen, so you must marry."

"And I will stop at nothing to make you Camelot's Queen. I assure you," he said. Artemis threw the blanket off her upper half.

"You can't always have what you want," Artemis said. "Life isn't that way. Even the Prince of Camelot has his limits."

"I will admit that you are right, but… I don't understand. Is what I want really so insane?" he asked.

"Yes," Artemis said. "You're a romantic, Arthur. You want to marry because you are in love. Many still marry because of duty or by force. If everyone knew that you would rather marry me, they would think you mad. I am not a lady, Arthur. I am the opposite of what a lady should be. Elena is a Princess."

"I would rather live in insanity than live without you," Arthur said. Artemis smiled. "I don't love her. I love you. You don't know what it's like to be expected to marry someone that you do not love.

"I understand. Jack and I are expected to marry." Arthur looked upset by this reveal.

"You love him," Arthur said. Artemis sat up she put her arms around Arthur and put her head gently on his shoulder.

"Perhaps a little. Jack has been at my side since I was little. He was always there supporting me, but he could never fight for me as much as you do. He could never hold me or kiss me or love me like you do. My life means nearly nothing without you."

"And what will you do if I marry Elena?"

"Well, after attempting to poisoning her, I will befriend her again, and I will continue on with my life in Camelot. I will watch it become prosperous, and I will watch you become a great king. I will be at your side always. This I promise. I will teach your children all that I know. I will tell stories to the world of how big of a prat you were." She laughed. Arthur kissed her temple gently. Artemis laid back down tired. She sighed. "Stay with me."

"You're freezing," Arthur noted as he wrapped his arms around her laying down with her.

"Yeah, it's the water," Artemis muttered as she drifted to sleep. It was the first time in years she was able to fall into sleep so easily.

* * *

Artemis stretched and yawn. Arthur pulled her back to his chest. She laid against him.

"I didn't bother you, did I?" Artemis asked. "I talk a lot in my sleep."

"No," he said. "You were silent."

"Really?" Artemis asked. "You must have kept the bad dreams away."

"You have nightmares?"

"Every night," Artemis whispered.

"About what?" he asked.

"The future," she whispered. He didn't ask anymore. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. Artemis sighed and pulled herself out of his grip.

"What?" he asked.

"You're getting engaged today," she said simply.

"Oh," he said flatly.

"I have to go," she said. "Good luck." Artemis left and found a secluded corridor to mourn.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Artemis looked to see Elena.

"I… um…," Artemis couldn't finish her sentence. She just shook her head trying to control her tears.

"It's Arthur, isn't it?" she asked. Artemis shook her head. "Don't deny it. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not daft. I saw the way you two looked at each other the other day. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's strategic," she muttered.

"I don't love him either. I'm just trying to please my father," she whispered. "I know he doesn't love me. I wish I could comfort you, but I've never been very good at it," she admitted. "Especially since I'm the reason that you need to be comforted. Oh, I know! Let's go for a ride! Do you like to ride horses?" Artemis looked at Elena. God, why did she have to be so likeable!

"Yeah," Artemis said. They went to the citadel and rode off to the forest. They rode together. "You're a good rider," Artemis said.

"I take after my mother," she said. It was a silent ride, but it made Artemis feel better. It was just a ride to the forest and back. When they reached Camelot, Artemis and Elena got off their horse.

"Thanks, Elena," Artemis said quietly. "Good luck… on the wedding thing." Elena nodded and went off. Artemis sighed. She shut her eyes trying to relax.

* * *

The wedding was the next day. Artemis wasn't expecting that. Artemis sulked on the steps of the palace. Merlin ran into her.

"Artemis!" he said surprised.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He had something in his hands covered in a blanket. She could tell it was magical.

"We're going to go kill the sidhe that's in Elena. Well, bye," he said quickly before Artemis could question him. She stared out confused.

* * *

"He didn't marry her," Rhian said to Artemis in one of the corridors. She was one of the only people that didn't go to the wedding.

"What?" she asked.

"Arthur did not marry her." Artemis jumped up and ran to the corridor that Arthur's chambers were in. He was starting to walking down the hall. She threw her arms around him and kissed him not noticing Merlin, Morgana, Elena, and Gwen.

"Hi," she said pulling away from him. Uther's voice could be heard coming down the hallway. They separated as Uther appeared in view. Uther and Arthur both entered Arthur's chambers to argue. The door shut. "Oh, hi guys," Artemis said rubbing the back of her neck. " I didn't see you there."

"Of course not. You were to busy kissing Arthur," Gwen teased. Artemis blushed.

"It's not like it's not bluntly obvious that they have feelings for each other," Morgana said as they walked down the corridor together to continue on their way to Morgana's room.

"What happened?" Artemis asked Elena.

"He stopped it," Elena said. "I am happy for both of us."

"You seem different," Artemis said.

"I feel wonderful," she said. "I have to go. We are leaving in a few days."

"I will miss you dearly."

"As will I," Elena said. She went off. Artemis looked to Merlin and hugged him.

"Brother, you have no idea how much I love you right now." He laughed.

"It was Arthur's choice," Merlin said.

"You said something," Artemis said. "Something wise for once." Merlin smiled.

"Well, maybe."

"You're my favorite right now."

"I hear Jack's furious though," Merlin said. "Something about Arthur being out of the way." Artemis sighed and shook her head.

"He really is nice. It's just he's obsessive sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it." Artemis laughed.

* * *

Two days passed and it was time for Elena and her father to go home. Right at the last minute, Artemis came running down the stairs and hugged Elena in front of Arthur and Merlin.

"I will miss you," Artemis said.

"And I you. You understand me better than others," Elena said.

"And you bring out a side of me I have not seen in many years. I hope to see you again."

"I hope so as well. Perhaps next time we meet we will be of equal status," Elena whispered. Artemis smiled.

"I don't know. Perhaps or perhaps not." Elena got on her horse. "Eerytime I slid down a banister I will think of you." Elena smiled.

"And I you. Good bye, Artemis."

"Good bye, Elena." Elena and her father rode off.

"So I am still a single man," Arthur said to Artemis as he walked beside her up the steps.

"She was too good for you anyway. She had too much spirit for a stuck up prat like you."

"Well, I was hoping to have forsaken her for someone with more spirit and someone just as lovely."

"I do not know such a person," Artemis said.

"Me neither," Arthur said. Artemis smiled. "But I suppose only time will tell."

"I have all the time in the world," Artemis told him.

Arthur went up to his room leaving Artemis. He pulled a thick leather bound book from under his bed and a scroll of paper as well as a decoder. He had already filled five scrolls and was beginning on his sixth. There had to be an answer for Artemis and him.


	41. In Which A Hostage Is Taken

oh, this chapter. i don't like this chapter, but we have a returning character which is happy. anyway don't worry, we'll meet eylan in the next chapter. he is important after all. he does become one of arthur's knights after all. enjoy. and happy holidays.

* * *

"Rhian," Artemis said standing. They had both been reading. She had found an intellectual companion in Rhian. She was somewhat of a smartass, but it was refreshing.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to go take a dip in the lake," she said. "It's a warm day out. Don't. Use. Magic." Artemis told her.

"Alright, alright." Artemis grabbed fresh clothes from her wardrobe. Artemis walked down to the lake. She pulled off her flat shoes and pulled off her shirt to a thin shirt underneath. She was about to pull off her skirt when she heard a crack in the forest. She turned and saw five lumbering men coming near her. She swore under her breath. They lunged at her. Big mistake. Artemis ducked out of the way. One of the men punched the other in the face. One grabbed her from behind. He was elbowed in the stomach and when keeled over he was kicked in the face causing him to fall on his back. The next one was clothes lined. Artemis had the last by the throat.

"Who sent you!" she demanded. He didn't answer. She crushed his throat harder. "Who sent you!"

"Cenred," he choked out.

"Why!"

"He… he want… he wanted," Artemis released his throat slightly so he could talk. "He wanted to negotiate the release of a girl."

"Girl! What girl!"

"Blonde, blue eyes. If we don't come back with you, he'll kill her."

"What's her name!" Artemis demanded. "I need a name."

"I don't know. She was traveling with a boy, Everett."

"Ava?" Artemis questioned. "Is her name Ava!" Artemis commanded.

"I don't know," he said. "I swear."

"Where are they?"

"The Castle of Fyrien," he said. Artemis knocked him out. Without hesitation, she got on her horse and rode off. She could have asked for help, but she knew that it was Morgause pulling the strings and that bringing others would mean Ava's death.

* * *

Artemis knew when she could win and when she was sure to loose. Artemis held her hands up in defeat. Her weapons on the ground beside her. She was surrounded by hundreds of Cenred's men. So much for going in with swords blazing.

* * *

"Have you seen Artemis?" Merlin asked as Rhian came inside the house.

"No," Rhian said. "She said she was going to go take a bath at the lake, and she never came back. She just disappeared."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Merlin asked.

"No, I'm used to her disappearing often," Rhian admitted.

"Well, it worries Arthur," Merlin said.

"Of course it does. He's in love with her."

"You know… I'm curious. You're from the future, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Does Arthur still love Artemis like he does now?" he asked.

"You told me not to tell Artemis anything, so I am not telling you anything."

"Oh, come on," Merlin pushed.

"No," Rhian said.

"But-"

"No." Rhian said. "Shouldn't you be looking for Artemis?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Merlin said suddenly getting back to looking for his sister.

* * *

"Where is she!" Artemis demanded of Cenred. She was on her knees. Her hands were tied in front of her. Cenred leaned down. Artemis flinched away. "If you kill me, it means war!" she hissed. He cut the ropes.

"I am perfectly aware the rules of the Servants," he told her. "It only means war if I kill you. I don't plan on doing that." Cenred waved to the guards at the door. The door opened and a woman entered with a burlap sack over her head. She was thrown to her knees in front of Artemis. The cover was taken off.

"Ava," Artemis breathed hugging.

"Artemis," she cried clinging to her.

"What do you want?" Artemis commanded.

"All in good time."

"You will tell me now," Artemis commanded. The guards all filed out without Cenred listening to her. "Look at you," Artemis said looking at her. "You've grown. You're hardly recognizable." And indeed she was, she looked less like a girl and more like a woman. Her hair was halfway pulled back. It dropped in curls several inches past her shoulders. She had a very bright light in her eyes. She had feminine armor on, leather, that showed her body well. "How old are you now?"

"Sixteen," she said. "It's been a year. Artemis… What's happening?" Ava asked. "Why am I here?"

"Is Everett safe?" Artemis asked. Ava nodded through tears.

"We were riding along the border heading to the River of Harper when we were captured. I didn't know why or how. We stood no chance. There was too many."

"I know. It's alright. Stay calm. I will do whatever it takes to get you and him out of here. I promise. I cannot break you out. He has armies. Morgause is behind this. I am sure."

"Morgause? What has occurred in Camelot since I have been gone?" Ava asked.

"Morgana is back, and she has turned against us. She is Uther's daughter."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"And she knows. She wants Arthur dead."

"But… that still makes no sense. You and Arthur are nothing now. Right?" Artemis didn't have a chance to answer. Artemis looked around.

"I know you are there Morgause. Come out like the coward you are," Artemis hissed standing.

"So you are the Artemis she spoke of," Morgause said appearing near Cenred's throne. "I am surprised."

"Morgana thinks me an ally. Oh, yes, I know, Morgause. Those around Morgana know of her teachery. Arthur knows."

"You are a liar."

"I prefer to think of it as exaggeration. What do you want? You do nothing with cause." Guards came in and grabbed Ava. Artemis made to kill them, but before she could, Morgause shouted a spell at her throwing Artemis off her feet.

"Do not be so quick, or she will die. If you want her back, you must bring Arthur Pendragon to me."

"I am nothing in Camelot but a maid."

"You are a liar."

"I suppose your sister told you that," Artemis hissed.

"She did," Morgause said. "It's a shame too. Morgana seemed to think that you would be on our side. I didn't realize the Artemis she spoke of was also the Ambrosine I warned her about."

"And if I don't bring Arthur to you?"

"I will have her soul burnt for existence while you watch," Morgause threatened.

* * *

Artemis was back in Camelot soon after. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to turn to. Go to Arthur and that would be doing what Morgause wants, but she couldn't do this on her own. She needed help, but who to turn to that she trusted with Ava's life. It hit her.

Artemis walked into the palace and up a few flights of stairs until she reached her destination.. She knocked on his chamber doors.

"Artemis," Jack said brightly answering the door to his chambers. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing her tear stricken face.

"It's Ava," she whispered.

* * *

"Those bastards," Jack hissed. Ajax and Jack both listened to what had happened.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I can't bring them Arthur, and I can't let Ava die."

"Then we go after her," Ajax said. "We must. She is a Wake and a future ally to the Servants. She must be saved."

"Everett too," Artemis said.

"Everett too," Ajax agreed.

"It will be alright," Jack assured her squeezing her shoulder. "We leave at dawn. She will be alright. Nothing can stop three Servants of the World. Not an entire army." Artemis smiled.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered with a sad smile.

* * *

Dawn came. Artemis didn't sleep. She couldn't. She met Jack and Ajax outside of the palace ready to go.

"Not leaving without us, are you?" a voice asked. Arthur was standing there with Gwen, Merlin, Rhian, and unfortunately Morgana.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"I told them to be here," Ajax said.

"Ajax," Artemis breathed horrified shaking her head.

"We need a couple more people, Artemis, if we're going to pull this off. I can't hold an entire army," Ajax said. "Well, maybe a weak army," he joked, "but not one like Cenred's. It will be fine." Artemis leaned to him.

"Morgana is a traitor," she whispered. Ajax looked a little surprised by this.

"Why did you not tell me earlier?"

"How was I supposed to? You're a Servant I thought you already knew this."

"It's too late to tell them no."

"If we die because this, I will never forgive you." Artemis got on her horse waiting for the others.

* * *

"I used to be afraid of these woods," Arthur noted.

"The great Arthur Pendragon afraid?" Artemis teased.

"It's true. My father used to bring me here when I was a boy. It seemed every leaf fallen was a bandit, every huff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," Artemis said. Something about the woods they traveled in was unsettling. It was bright, but it felt like something lingered.

"You don't have to," he said. "You've got me." Artemis smiled gently. At the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur look back at Merlin. He turned forward serious. "What I mean is that in an event of an attack we will all look out for each other."

"Naturally," Ajax said in agreement. "Spoken like a Servant."

"Not worthy of one though," Jack muttered.

"Neither are you yet, Jack," Ajax teased his son.

"Almost."

"Almost is not the same. When you enter the gates, it is a new world. The experience is terrifying and thrilling."

"What are the gates?" Arthur asked recognizing the term from the rule book.

"They show you your greatest fears, desires, and disappointments. You enter them when you become a Servant. Some never come back out," Artemis said. "You must conquer what you see in there to become a Servant."

"Servant?" Gwen asked. Artemis smiled.

"Ah, yes. I never told you," Artemis said. "It's pretty much an organization of do-gooders. They are strong and brilliant people. A very selective society." Gwen nodded.

* * *

They stopped and made camp near a river. Morgana went to go get firewood while Rhian and Gwen went to get fresh water.

"I think you need some alone time with her, lad," Ajax said quietly to Arthur. "Jack," Ajax called. "Come with me. Why should we laze about while the women do the work? Let us catch supper." They walked out of camp. Arthur turned to Merlin and hinted at him to leave being daft like he is something Merlin didn't understand at first. Then, he got the hint and left to 'help' Morgana.

"Need some help with that," Arthur asked Artemis, who was unstrapping Libera's saddle.

"Thanks," she said as he helped. Artemis started walking around finding things to do. She was reading and pacing and singing to herself and straightening things out all at the same time.

"Sit down for a moment. You're wearing me out," Arthur said as he say on a fallen tree.

"A busy mind cannot think of those in danger," she told him.

"You're worried," Arthur said trying to light the fire.

"I'm always worried about something Arthur. If it's not Ava and Everett, it's the Servants or Jack or Merlin or Gwen or Rhian or you or Camelot. There's always something I'm worried about," she said.

"And why is it that you are always worried?" Arthur asked.

"It's what happens when you love someone or something," she said finally sitting beside him. They looked at each other. There was a moments silence between them. "If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself."

"Don't worry. It won't," Arthur said sure. Arthur continued to try and light the fire.

"Let me," she said taking the lighting materials from him. She lit it with ease. Arthur looked at her. "I like fire."

"Mm, dangerous like for you," he said. Artemis laughed lightly. They looked at each other. They leaned in to kiss, but the moment was interrupted by Morgana and Merlin. It was awkward.

"What are you reading?" Arthur asked nodding to her book breaking the silence between them.

"I borrowed it from Jack. I hope it will help me find a way to get Rhian home, but I haven't found anything. Those mirrors were made in a time of magic superiority. A time where the common man was exiled for not having magic. Magic was strong then not like now. It's weak now. The Old Religion is dying. Not many hold it's power anymore. To create another portal like this… would not be possible… not anymore. She must go through the portal she came from. This I am sure of."

"You take too much at once," Arthur told her taking the book out of her hands. "One thing at a time. Let's get Ava back."

* * *

"Cenred's chose his hideout well. Now the Castle of Fyrian backs onto the sea. We will be vastly outnumbered and his lookouts will spot us before we reach the gates," Arthur said explaining the situation.

"We know this already," Jack informed him.

"Ah but what you don't know is that there's another way. When Clarion was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrian. It seemed victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" Morgana asked.

"Fyrian was greedy. To avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels to from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the castle without anyone knowing."

"He ambushed Clarion using these tunnels," Morgana said.

"He never saw us coming," Arthur said, "and neither will Cenred."

"Alright even I admit that's brilliant," Jack said. Artemis grinned.

"Sounds fun."

* * *

"Why did you come Gwen?" Artemis asked quietly. Everyone was asleep, and they laid near each other along with Rhian.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just… I understand Arthur and Merlin. I even understand Morgana's twisted motives, but I don't understand why you would risk yourself for me."

"You are my friend Artemis. I would have it no other way. You have kept me company lately though, I must admit if Ava comes back we will not have any room in my house."

"Yes, it seems that way. We shall see what to do when we get there. And you, Rhian, should not have come?" Artemis said.

"I would not have left you," Rhian said. "I know how to fight. You and my father both have taught me. I am worthy of the sword."

"Perhaps," Artemis said. "But if you did die, there could be huge consequences."

"I won't."

"And how do you know?"

"You would never let a comrade fall," Rhian whispered. Artemis was silent.

"Rhian," she whispered. "Are you sure it is me?"

"Who teaches me? I am sure. Why?" Artemis blanked. She saw herself die and yet… Rhian was her student. Was she mislead? Was she wrong? There was no other explanation. She was going to live.

"No… no reason," she whispered. The boulder on her shoulders slid off. She suddenly felt lighter, but then what did the visions led up to. There had to be something.

* * *

They continued on the next day. They were riding along when Morgana's horse took fright and flung her off. Merlin quickly went to her 'aid.'

"You alright?" Merlin asked helping her up with Gwen.

"My leg," she said.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's her ankle. She needs to rest," Merlin said.

"We don't have that kind of time," Arthur said.

"We can't go without her," Gwen said.

"What other choice do we have?" Merlin asked.

"No, it's alright. I can go on."

"No, you can't!" Merlin objected. "You'll only make it worse."

"I said I'm fine," Morgana told him pulling her arm from him.

"You may say that, but if you break your ankle because of it's weakness while we are fighting you are then a weakness. You should stay here," Ajax said. "It's best."

"No!" Morgana objected. "I will be alright."

"You are lucky. It could have been serious," Arthur said. "Come on Merlin. Don't just stand there."

* * *

They continued on their path in a hurry. Artemis was weary of Morgana. What will happen? She did not know. They walked among the rocky shore as Arthur guided them to the cave.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try sneaking into the castle itself?" Merlin asked.

"No. The tunnels are our best bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed." Arthur stood, but Merlin pulled him back down.

"No, no, no."

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Arthur asked him.

"No, no, it's just an instinct that's all."

"Oh, well, if it's your instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience."

"What if it's a trap? What is Cenred knows about the tunnels?" Merlin asked.

"I'm willing to bet me life he doesn't," Arthur said as they continued on. "Here we are," Arthur said as they reached the entrance. Artemis looked at them.

"I have to agree with Merlin, Arthur," Artemis said. "I'm getting bad vibes. If Cenred did know about the caves, then we would be trapped like rats inside."

"He doesn't know, Artemis." Artemis sighed as they continued on. The caves were covered in spider webs and cobwebs. Gwen let out a piercing scream. Artemis turned ready to kill anything that harmed her friends. It was just a skeleton. Arthur lit two torches. He gave one to Merlin and held the other. There were skeletons everywhere.

"Trapped like rats," Artemis reminded Arthur.

"This is Clarion's last stand," Ajax said. "It was a hell of a battle. He was fool, but a brave fool."

"Where's Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Right here," she said appearing out of no where.

"We need to stick together everyone. We need to keep moving," Ajax said taking the lead now that they were getting closer to danger. They got farther in the caves and stopped.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Do you hear that?" Ajax asked.

"No," Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana said.

"Yes," Jack and Artemis said.

"People," Artemis said. "Soldiers from the sound of their feet."

"How can you hear that?" Arthur asked.

"Trained that way," Jack said.

"This way," Ajax said going to led them a different way, but people's shadows could be seen coming near that way.

"We're trapped," Arthur said.

"Like rats," Artemis added giving him a smug yet grim look.

"How did they know we were here?" Merlin asked.

"It was probably my scream," Gwen said. "Sorry." They all pulled at their swords.

"I assure you Gwen. This was not your fault," Artemis said.

"How many can we hold?" Artemis asked Ajax."

"Three Servants alone can take a whole army, but we must think of the others. If they get taken hostage-"

"Then our numbers matter little," Artemis finished. "Not to mention if we kill all of them, Cenred still knows we're here. He'll kill Ava."

"Then, we cannot fight?" Jack asked.

"We can try," Artemis said. They appeared, and the fight began. Within minutes, just what Ajax said happened. Gwen was taken hostage. They stopped fighting and dropped their weapons. "And this is why it should have been just us three," Artemis said. They were restrained.

"Artemis?" Ajax asked her.

"Yeah?"

"What say you about an earthquake?"

"Too dangerous. The whole castle could fall on us. Let's… mull over this," she said with a smile.

"Meet you at the horses then?" he asked.

"Yeah. You help Gwen and Rhian. I'll gather the others. You'll be put farther away from us. Last one there has to tell Uther they're a sorcerer," she joked.

"Shut up!" a soldier yelled and knocked her out.

* * *

Artemis turned over. Ava was sitting in the cell with her.

"Glad to see you conscious," she said.

"Glad to see you alive," Artemis replied.

"You came back on a suicide mission?" Ava asked.

"You know me. I love danger," she said with a smile.

"Did you come alone?"

"Of course not," Artemis said. "Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Rhian, Jack, and Ajax came with as well.

"Jack and Ajax?" Ava questioned. "What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're in Camelot watching me and Arthur to make sure we don't do anything. We have been anyway," Artemis told her.

"Who's Rhian?"

"She came from the future. She's Arthur's daughter."

"I've certainly missed a lot."

"Well, that's what you get for going away for a whole year.

"You were sulky and dead. What the hell was I supposed to do? You were suffocating me!"

"I know," Artemis said standing.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked.

Artemis held her hand out and chanted a spell. Nothing happened. Artemis frowned. She tried again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked.

"It's not working," Artemis said with a frown.

"Maybe you're saying it wrong."

"I'm not," Artemis said. "And I feel nothing. Usually, if I'm just not exerting enough power into it, I can still feel it a little." Artemis tried to move something with magic. Nothing.

"What is it?"

"I can't… I can't do magic. When was the last time I've done magic?" she asked herself. "The Battle for the Ruins of Lumen."

"The what?" Ava asked.

"What did I do?" she muttered. "Did I burn myself out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. We sit here and wait." Artemis sat back down. She held her head between her head thinking. She had a dark look an her face. She wasn't happy. She was pissed.

"You're mad at me," Ava noted.

"Well, yes, but can you blame me?" Artemis asked glaring at nothing.

"No. What do they want?"

"Arthur dead," she replied simply.

"How did Cenred know about you and Arthur?"

"Morgana saw him and I a few weeks ago."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah, he was going to get married to this girl named Elena. Real nice girl, had a sidhe stuck in her. Anyway, he called off the marriage, and I was so thrilled I kissed him in front of Morgana. She told Morgause of our relationship and boom. Here we are."

"So are you and Arthur…?"

"Yes and no still. It's complicated still, but Arthur said he will find a way for us. Meanwhile, I'm having visions of me dying and having to deal with sending Rhian back and dealing with Jack's advances and insistence upon marriage. I'm just about to pull my hair out."

"What?" The door bursted open. A man with no trousers fell in on his face. Arthur, Merlin, and Everett stood in the doorway.

"Look at you," Artemis said to Everett, who was as tall as Arthur and Merlin now. He grinned.

"Hey, Artemis. How's it going?"

"Better now."

"Where's Morgana?" Arthur asked. "And Gwen? And Ajax? And Jack? And Rhian?"

"Oh, trust me. They're already gone. They're at the horses, and I lost a bet. Damn it. Now I have to tell Uther I'm a sorceress. Me and my big mouth," she groaned.

"Let's go!" They ran down the halls. Arthur slowed as they started to reach the entrance to the tunnels. "Get Ava, Everett, and Artemis out of here. Guard them with your life," he told Merlin.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Morgana."

"It's too dangerous," Artemis said.

"Sorry, Merlin. I won't leave without her." He turned to Artemis. "When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Promise."

"But-"

"Promise."

"No," Artemis said.

"Artemis," he warned.

"No," she said. "I will wait until you come out of this damned castle."

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then I will come in here and drag your damn body out," she told him. They were both glaring at each other. Arthur kissed her fiercely.

"I suppose I would have you no other way," he said before he went off out of view.

"Go after him!" Artemis yelled at Merlin. "I will get them out of here." Merlin ran off.

"You love him," Ava teased.

"Shut up and get moving!" Artemis ordered. They ran back through the tunnels and to the horses. Just like Artemis predicted, Rhian, Ajax, Jack, and Gwen were already waiting for them. "Whew," Artemis said wiping the sweat of her forehead. "That was a workout. Ava, Everett, this is Rhian." Her eyes lit up.

"Wow," she said looking at Ava. "I mean wow," she said.

"Wow, what?" Ava asked.

"I mean... you're just... you're legend in Camelot." Ava smiled. "I mean um... in the future Camelot."

"I'm I really?" Ava asked amused.

"Oh, yes. You're practically family to me." Ava grinned.

"I like her," Ava said to Artemis. Artemis laughed.

"You would. Everett, this is Jack and Ajax. Friends of mine. Ava, you've met them before."

"Yeah, we have," Ava said. Ajax nodded to her.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Ajax said. Ava nodded.

"All people die. He had a good run."

"Spoken like the student of a Servant." He turned his attention to Artemis. "So when are you going to tell Uther you're a sorceress?" Ajax asked.

"I will tell it to his grave," Artemis said with a grin.

"You little cheat."

"It's still telling him." A few minutes followed and Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur came running. Arthur was carrying Morgana across his shoulder. Arthur put her down, and before they could catch their breath, Cenred's men came out of the woods and attacked. Everett took two on while Arthur took on one. The Servants stayed where they were. The battle would be child's play for them. Arthur turned around and saw Everett easily take them down.

"Not bad," Arthur said.

"I've improved," Everett said. Ava whistled. Philip, her horse, came running. "I will never know how he knows where we are." Everett got on while Ava got on behind him.

"They were trained by my brother, duh," Ava joked.

"Are you two coming back to Camelot?" Artemis asked getting on her horse.

"I think it's about time," Ava said.

"Good." All together, they rode back. The adrenaline fell, and they no longer felt on alert as they got nearer to Camelot.

"So what did Cenred want with you?" Artemis asked Morgana trying to catch her off guard.

"He was trying to extract information," Morgana said. "I told him nothing.

"See," Arthur said. "That's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. It will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals."

"Oh, the irony," Artemis muttered.

* * *

They arrived back in Camelot, and a few things went wrong. One was that Gwen's house was definitely not big enough. but apparently it didn't matter, because as soon as they got back to Camelot, Ava made it clear (in a dress no less) that she was nobility, and she expected to be welcomed as such. She would be staying in a room next to Everett's in the palace.

* * *

The second thing was Morgana.

"I swear, Artemis, if you so much as accuse me of acting strange, I will accuse you of a hundred times worse. Do you understand?"

"I suppose Morgause told you about me, did she?" Morgana glared at her before turning away.

"Wow, that was terrifying!" Artemis called after her. "I'm shaking in my boots."

* * *

The third and last thing that was amiss was Artemis's magic.

"Why? I don't understand why I can't use magic any longer," she said. "Did I burn myself out?"

"It's possible," Ajax said. Artemis put her head in her hands.

"Magic is half of what a Servant is," Artemis whispered. "If I have no magic, it spells bad news. If I was found out..."

"I don't know much about it, Artemis. You'll have to talk to the Electus. They will know more than me."

"But if they find out-"

"Erus may hate you, but she knows you are valuable to the Servants. She had more loyalty to the Servants than hate for you. She will help me." Artemis nodded. "In the mean time, try no magic whatsoever. Understand?"

"Yes," Artemis said. She stood slowly. One more thing to do for the day. She walked to Arthur's chamber. She knocked and entered without his reply. He was sitting at the table.

"What are those?" Artemis asked looking at the dresses.

"Gwen gave them to me. Just in case."

"Ah, clever. I uh… I wanted to thank you for everything. Ava's back in Camelot, and… if it wasn't for you… and well everyone… then… thank you."

"Well, that's what you do when you're in love," Arthur said. Artemis sighed. She smiled.

"I hate that you're charming," she said with a smile. He smiled.

"Well, it's a natural gift," Arthur said

"Oh, well, now you're being arrogant. How unattractive," Artemis said jokingly. She smiled at him. "Well, I have to go now. Lots to do."

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Well, if you must know. Gwen and I have decided to take a little vacation. Something about me murdering people if I don't get a break."

"Where?"

"The Valley of Telmore," she said. "They have these fantastic hot springs."

"How long?"

"A week and a half. Rhian's going to stay here in case the Servants appear and wish to speak to her. As for Ava, well, she's grown up now. She'll be fine with just Everett. They've been alone for the last year, and minus the kidnapping thing they're fine."

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do without you for a week and a half?"

"You'll live," Artemis said.

"That's not the point."

"Good bye, sire," Artemis said bowing to him dramatically before leaving him. For the next week and a half, she would get to put everything leaning against her to the side. It was going to taste sweet to finally have time to relax.


	42. In Which Artemis Does Not Relax

Hello! I'm back! did you miss me? I'm sorry. I have no excuse but extreme writer's block. I could not find for the life of me how to throw Elyan in there. He had had to be introduced, but how. I'm not fond of this chapter but here. I promise I will make it up to you this weekend. So short little recap in case your like me and put story alerts for a million things and cant remember which is which. So... wow not even I can remember I suck. Oh, right, I remember. Artemis was approached and found out Ava and Everett were being held captive. She and Arthur and others went to rescue them. They were caught. They escaped. They went back to Camelot and Artemis informs Arthur she will be gone for a week and a half with Gwen on 'vacation'. Make a note that in this chapter Artemis is a bit of a damsel in distress but hey equality people. Arthur saves Artemis as much as Artemis saves him. Also much breaks. Anyway, enjoy. =D

* * *

Sweet. She said it would be sweet. Well, it definitely was not. The Valley of Telmore had changed since the last time Artemis had been to the 'fantastic hot springs.' Over the last five years, the once prosperous Valley of Telmore had fell on hard times. It was filled with bandits and thieves. The hot springs were nothing more than green murky water that bubbled with heat, but Gwen was persistent. She refused to go without Artemis having some sort of relaxing time.

"We came all this way," Gwen said. "You need to relax even if it kills you." She was right in a way. It had taken two days to get there. Might as well pretend like a vacation was still possible, but of course Artemis had to be difficult.

"How can I relax when I'm surrounded by thieves and murders?" she asked in a hushed tone looking around the inn. There were plenty of shady looking people around the bar. Gwen shrugged.

"It's not that bad," she tried assuring Artemis. Artemis rolled her eyes and shook her head. Gwen was clearly lying to herself.

"A waste of a vacation," Artemis said. Gwen couldn't help but inwardly agree. It was a failed attempt at getting Artemis to relax. She was just as stressed here as she was in Camelot. "Though, it is my fault for not realizing that the Valley of Telmore would change," she admitted. "Let's get some rest and see if there's anything around to make this vacation worth it." Gwen agreed and together they went to their room before sleeping.

* * *

Artemis awoke and was extremely disoriented. She was definitely not in the same place she fell asleep in. She was in a grand bed though it still didn't feel homely. It was dimly lit and there were no doors visible. Gwen was no where to be found. Artemis stood and stumbled to the wall I a panic. There was no door. So had did she get I here? Who brought here? What the hell's going on?

"Hello!" she asked banging on the wall. "Hello!" She banged on the wall louder. The opposite wall opened into a small door like opening. In walked two men and one woman. One was an older man. He had sharp hawk-like eyes and slicked back hair. It was mostly gray but had some streaks of his original black color. The other was a younger man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was an average man. The woman was also very average. She was blonde with gray eyes. They each wore the same clothing. They wore all black robes with the outline of a crown woven about their hearts. She could sense strong magic in them, stronger than hers was. "Who are you? How did I get here? Where's Gwen?" she demanded. The man stopped in from of Artemis.

"Calm Ambrosine. I am Loki. This is my right hand, Thoth," he said. The boy bowed to her. "And this is my other right, Taika." The girl bowed. "I am the head of the Masters of the World. We took you here in the night. You're friend is safe in another room."

"A dungeon?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

"No, no, of course not."

"Who are the Masters of the World, and why am I here?" she demanded.

"The Masters of the World firmly believe that they must rule the world. Without us as leaders, humanity will fall. Ambrosine, we want you to join us on our conquest." Artemis looked at him surprised.

"To say something like that… you truly are a fool. Humanity will not fall if you do not lead; they will fall if you do."

"Are you so sure? Humans are not fit to rule. They are selfish loathsome creatures."

"Are you saying you are not human? What makes them so different from you?" she asked.

"People like you and I are Master of Life."

"You are no Master of Life. If you were, you would not have these foolish ideals. Now, I demand to released and for my friend Gwen to accompany me."

"You will be release, but not to the streets. You are threat to us. You will not be allowed to return from where you came. Thoth, Taika." Artemis stood ready to fight them if she had to, but she immediately felt magic in the air. She could do nothing. Her magic was still shot. She collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Artemis, Artemis. Wake up please," she heard someone begging from the darkness. Artemis opened her eyes slowly to see Gwen looking down at her. Artemis sat up. "Thank God."

"Where are we?" Artemis asked looking around. They were in the a dungeon.

"I don't know," Gwen told her. "I woke up in here. What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Gwen. This is my fault," Artemis admitted. She stood shakily. The door to the dungeon creaked open. Artemis prepared to fight, but there was no one there. Artemis carefully looked out the door. There was no one there. Artemis was suspicious, but they couldn't just stay there all day.

"I don't understand. There were guards here earlier," Gwen said. Artemis nodded. They quietly walked down the hall. Hall after hall there was no one. Artemis wasn't as relaxed as Gwen was becoming. They made it to the front door. It failed to open. Artemis frowned and tried again. No luck. Footsteps were heard. Artemis pulled Gwen around the corner.

"Sh," she told her putting a finger to her lips. The stranger got closer and closer. Artemis pulled out her sword, which was stupidly left to her. "Ah!" She yelled ready to kill the man in front of her.

"Wait!" Gwen called stopping her. The man looked at Gwen. He had dark skin and hair like Gwen. "Elyan?" she questioned.

"Gwen?" the stranger asked. They hugged each other. Artemis tilted her head remembering where she had heard the name Elyan before from Gwen.

"Your brother?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes… Elyan, this is my friend, Artemis."

"And how do I know you are not the enemy in disguise?" Artemis asked raising her sword to his throat. She was naive. She would not be fooled easily. "How did you get here? Start talking."

"I was in a tavern, and I heard these two men talking about killing some man… Gwyn… Gwhy…"

"Gwydion?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, that's the one, and they noticed I was listening to next thing I know I woke up in a dungeon."

"We have to get out of here," Artemis said in panic. Master Gwydion was in danger. The Masters of the World must be stopped. They would reek havoc and cause war and destruction.

"Where is here?" Gwen asked. All three held blank looks of uncertainty

"Help me up," Artemis said. Gwen and Elyan gave her a boost up. She looked at the window. The world was blank. There was nothing but grey. There was no sky or ground. They floated in the infinite grey. Artemis frowned. They dropped her. She landed on her feet easily. She hd read about something like this. This was definitely not good. "We're in trouble."

"Why?"

"We aren't in the real world. We're… our minds are trapped in a sort of dimensions. It's a cruel technique. They trap their prisoners souls and minds in another world and then execute the bodies. It saves them the struggle."

"Why not kill us all right away?"

"A lot of the time when groups don't want to be known, they will place the bodies in the middle of a soon to be 'natural disaster' to make it seem normal. In actuality, they usual are the cause of the disasters. We have to get out of here before they kill us. Are there any more people, Elyan?" she asked. He nodded.

"This way." He lead them to a war room. There was about two dozen inside of the room conversing. They looked scared and confused. "This is my sister, Gwen, and her friend, Artemis." They nodded to them in respect. Artemis sat in a chair at the table thinking.

"Artemis," Gwen said under her breath. "What do we do?"

"Breaking magic like this is hard," she admitted. "However, I once heard that if you can find a way out of the castle your mind and soul automatically go back to your body."

"But there's no way out. They sealed the doors."

"Right… unless… there is a way out they don't know about," Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Dimensions like this is modeled after buildings. However, the building they model it after retains it's original features. If the person creating the dimension is unaware of an exit then they can't seal it up. It leaves a hole."

"So we find an exit they know nothing about, and we can get out?"

"Exactly." Artemis looked around. "Listen up!" Artemis said standing and getting everyone's attention. "We need to get out of here soon, or we're all going to die. So, I want everyone to spread out and looking for an exit. Try every door, trapdoors, cracks in the walls. Note everything that could be an exit." The people stood, and they all went in separate directions. An hour without luck. Artemis went back to the war room. Everyone else was back. "Well?" Nothing. They had found nothing. Well, that was a dud and a waste of time. It seemed the creator of the dimension knew the building inside and out. Artemis knew it was a long shot though.

"What now?" Gwen asked.

"We rest until I can think of another way to break this." Artemis leaned against a pillar as everyone slept. Artemis shut her eyes. There was no other way to break it not even if she had magic. If someone found her on the outside, they could use magic to free them, but that was a thousand to one chance, and yet… there was no more powerful bond than between blood and magic. Would Merlin be able to hear her? He was able to still hear her even when she was sure she could do nothing else.

'Merlin…?' she question trying to flow magic into it. 'Merlin, damn it. Answer, please?'

* * *

Miles away in the actual world, Merlin was sitting up scrubbing Arthur's armor.

'Merlin…?' a voice questioned. He knew Artemis's voice to well. She was speaking to him telepathically. 'Merlin, damn it. Answer, please?'

'Did you just say please?' he replied.

'Merlin! Thank the Gods!' Her worried voice put him on alert.

'What's wrong? You're supposed to be on vacation.'

'I'm in trouble. There's no time to explain, but I need you to somehow find my body.'

'How am I suppose to do that?'

'I don't know.' Artemis started to cough in her dimension. Blood came up. She was using too much magic. This wasn't good. If her spirit is hurt, her body would be a hundred times worse. 'Merlin… I'm going to die. I can't keep this connection any longer. Help me.'

Her voice faded.

'Artemis?' he questioned. There was no answer.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled entering the physicians room. He was sleeping in a bed when Merlin bursted in.

"What?" he asked drowsy waking a bit startled.

"Artemis is in danger."

* * *

"It's not that easy, Merlin," Gaius said after Merlin had explained what had happened. "You can't just want to find someone. You can trail someone using potions, but just finding someone is impossible. It's like trying to find the answers to everything using magic by just pulling it out of thin air."

"Then what can we do?" Gaius thought for a moment.

"Talk to Ajax and Jack. They know more magic than I do. From what Artemis has told me they know more about this kind of thing that I couldn't even hope to know." Merlin, following his advice, went straight up to Jack and Ajax's room.

* * *

"There has to be something on her person that we can track her with," Ajax said. They sat together in Ajax's room brainstorming. "What about the coin?"

"From what I hear, she gave it to Arthur," Jack said. Merlin confirmed this seeing Artemis's old lucky coin on Arthur's person at all times.

"… Think… what's on her possession that's magic," Ajax said to Merlin. He thought.

"There's this bracelet… it matches Morgana's. It was used to track Morgana and sense when she uses magic."

"Do you think..?" Jack asked.

"It can be reversed," Ajax said. "We need that necklace."

* * *

Merlin crept down to Morgana's chambers. He opened the door slightly. She was sleeping. He walked in, and crept to her jewelry box. He opened it, and picked up the amethyst necklace. Morgana moved slightly making him jump. He closed the box and started to scurry out of the room when he crashed into a trunk. Morgana awoke immediately. Merlin hide behind a screen quickly.

"Who's there?" she questioned. Merlin didn't answer of course. He could hear Morgana get out of bed. She slowly moved toward him. Merlin used magic to move a chair near a different door. Morgana turned and went toward the sound. Merlin took the risk and ducked out of the room. He let out a breathe of relief, but it was short lived. He was caught.

"What are you doing here so late?" a voice said. Merlin froze to the spot. He quickly slipped the necklace in his pocket. He turned to face Arthur. "And in Morgana's room?"

"Why are you up so late?" There was silence. "And wandering the corridors?"

"I couldn't sleep," Arthur said. "I had a strange dream about Artemis. Why were you in Morgana's room?"

"Great because Artemis's in trouble," Merlin said saying the only thing that would make Arthur drop the Morgana thing.

"What?" Arthur asked ready to get into lover/soldier mode. It worked. Merlin knew it would.

"Come on," Merlin said dragging him.

* * *

Merlin handed over the necklace to Ajax as Jack distracted Arthur. Ajax muttered several spells.

"We have to go now," Ajax said in panic. "We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Several bodies lined on the shore of small lake. They were half way in the water already. They were all unconscious. They were a few days ride from Camelot. Ajax jumped down. Arthur spotted Artemis immediately. She laid unconscious next to Gwen.

"Artemis," he muttered. "Wake up."

"It's going to take more than that," Ajax informed him as Merlin and Jack gather around her as well. "We have to hurry. This lake turns into a maelstrom every once in a while, and it's due any moment." Ajax leaned down. "Go make sure everyone around the lake is alive," Ajax said. "I can give her something." Arthur nodded. He put a hand to his head. He muttered a few spells. "Hopefully, her soul can handle it," he muttered.

* * *

In the dimension, Artemis could here a voice talking. He was muttering a spell. Violently, she was ripped from the dimension causing her to let out a scream. The world faded, and she fell into a mix of color and scenery. It was nauseating and suffocating.

The scene solidified. She was looking up at Ajax. Everyone around her started to wake as well. Realizing this, Arthur went to Artemis and embraced her. A deafening whistle was heard.

"Everyone back up!" Artemis yelled standing weakly and pushing Arthur back. They moved back as the lake turned into something like a giant drained. It last for a few minutes before stopping. There was no time to celebrate. "Ajax!" Artemis yelled turning to him. "We need to go to the Servants of the World base now! Gwydion is in danger!" He looked surprised and uncertain at this. "Don't give me that look! Now!" He nodded. He looked to the others. Gwen, Elyan, Arthur, and Merlin stood around her. She looked sick as if she hadn't eaten or slept in days. Her skin looked untouched by the sun, and her face looked haggard. She had a slight insane look in her eyes.

"Artemis," Jack said. "Are you sure? You look a little-" He moved to put a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away.

"Don't treat me like that," she said sharply. "I know what I know. Do as I say." Ajax took a breath and nodde.d

"Ready for another trip?" he asked the others.


	43. In Which The Real Story Starts

more chapters for you. =D yay! =D well, this did not go as i planned but hey, who cares? i would also like to add a little reminder of what Artemis's visions of the future were since it's tedious to go back and look: A woman nearly dead in a forest(happened), the same woman holding out something to Artemis(happened), Artemis kissing another man(happened), Artemis begging to Arthur on her knees and Arthur yelling at her in fury, a pool of blood on a cave floor(happens in this chapter), a group of people dressed in black cloaks using strange abilities, Merlin in chains, Morgana becoming queen, Arthur and Artemis together in a cave, a bolt of lightning striking Artemis, and darkness. i will try to get another out tomorrow. it's MLK Jr. day tomorrow so i don't have school. yay! =D

* * *

For the first time in her life, the base was silent as Arthur, Merlin, Jack, Gwen, Elyan, and Ajax entered. On the way, Ajax went on a long and annoying explanation of the Servants of the World to Gwen and Elyan. Artemis just wanted to magic them there, but Ajax refused. He must keep up his non-magic self or something stupid like that.

The inside of the base was sickening. Blood was mixed with the dirt on the floor. As they entered, bodies littered the ground. Some were mutilated and hacked to pieces. Artemis stared in shock at all the bodies. Gwen looked like she was about to be physically ill. The bodies were large in numbers. Artemis herself almost threw up, but she had other things to worry about. She turned and ran down a hall.

"Artemis!" Ajax yelled after her. She ignored him. She needed to see if the Masters were alive. She threw open the doors to the dining/meeting hall. The bodies of the Masters of the Northest Servants of the World laid there inside the room. Some were on the floor; some were still in their seats. Artemis chocked out a strangled breath. Ajax appeared in the door. He walked in solemnly.

"Check for survivors," he told the others. Artemis walked among the bodies toward the struggling breath of one alive. Gwydion laid with his eye fading. He was bleeding badly from his stomach. He was past the point of no return. Artemis leaned down to him. His head sat in her lap.

"Master Gwydion," she whispered trying to press back tears. She wouldn't show weakness not here.

"Ah, Ambrosine. You came. I thought you would. I hoped you would," he said as if these would be his last words.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "Ambrosine… there is something you must know. Power comes our souls. You're rejecting it for the love of one. You're scared. I understand. You fear you will die for magic, but… carpe dieum," he said. "You will bring peace Ambrosine. You are not the child they claimed. In the Prophecy Vaults… nine… there is something you must see. It is for you. When the Electus try to end it, you show them. You show them," he muttered. "It was destined. Become a good… person," he muttered. He was starting to go. "Tell… Erus… I'm sorry. It was my one regret. She deserved to be happy… Don't take that from you because of my own stupidity. Be better than me." That was it. His eyes shut. Artemis's tears fell for the man she considered her teacher, her master, her friend, and her family. He had given her life when no one else would. He saved her from the darkness, and now like all humans he has been taken by death to the world beyond. It was inevitable, but Artemis wish it wasn't. She wished people weren't taken away too soon from the ones that love them, but all she could do was wish. It would change nothing.

Artemis set his head down gently on the cold marble floor. She looked at the doors of the vaults across the room. The vaults laid in the war/dining room to always allow the Masters of the Servants of the World access. There was always someone in the room, so it allowed for protection as well.

Artemis went to the gold double doors. They were inscribed in the Old Language. Artemis stared up at them. What was in there that Gwydion wanted her to see? She had never been allowed access to them.

She threw them open despite Ajax's objections. Artemis went to section nine. She was looking at dozens of prophecy's with not only Merlin and Arthur's name on them but hers. Artemis swallowed. Artemis started pulling them down. She read each briefly, but there was a few specifically that caught her eye. They were prophecy's written by Ambrose himself. They were protected by enchantments. Artemis didn't have to worry about them. They were already broken when the rest of the enchantments on the base had fallen. Artemis took them without looking before going out into the dining room.

"Saoirse is alive as is Galen. Tynan and Eleanor aren't here. I think they betrayed us. Only a Master can break the enchantments," Ajax said. Artemis nodded gently. She looked at the ground trying to think something… anything. She was blank. She felt as though she was numb from everything.

"Sit down," Jack's voice said. He gently pulled out Gwydion's chair. She sat. Artemis looked down the table. The bodies no longer sat in the chairs, but the blood still stained the table. She stared down the empty table. Something sparked in her. She sat up tall. She could see imaginary people sitting in the chairs talking. So this is what it would be like as a Master. "Artemis?" came his questioning voice. Artemis looked ahead.

"I refuse to be ignored any longer," she told Jack. "I'm summoning the Electus now." She stood.

"Artemis, you can't!" Jack yelled at her. He gripped her arm. Artemis hit his hand away.

"Watch me," she snapped. Artemis took in a breathe. She held her hands to the sky. Ajax grabbed her hand and put it down.

"I know how you feel, but… you can't do something like that. You know that. Summoning them allows for them to see into your inner soul. You would be charged specifically with the Law of Drust. You're burnt out anyway. Artemis, leave it to me. I'll chew them out for you," he said. Artemis paused for a moment. She nodded. Artemis allowed her hands to fall to her side. "Sit down." Artemis sat back down and within seconds she was sleeping.

"Tired huh?" Jack asked.

"She's worn out," Ajax said. "She's had no time to rest these last few days."

"So much for a vacation," Gwen muttered. "She's even worse than before."

"Give it a few days. The Electus will come and clean this place up. The families of the dead will need to be called too," Ajax said. "Gods, this is practically the entire northeast region's novices. This will mean war. Gods, we haven't been in war since the Battle of Lumen against the Nocturnals." Ajax ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur asked now in prince mode. Ajax thought for a moment.

"For now, can you bring Artemis to her room?" Ajax asked. "She needs proper rest." Arthur nodded. He gently picked her up. He brought her to her room. He lingered for a moment staring at her sick form. He took in a breath before turning away.

* * *

Three days. Artemis slept for three days straight until she finally awoke. She rose and went to the hall. Those of Camelot and of course Jack and Ajax sat in there discussing.

"Artemis," Ajax said. They all looked to her. She sat. "I was starting to think you would never wake up."

"What's happening?"

"The Electus… still will not come. Not for another month or so."

"What?" Artemis questioned. "Why the hell not!" Ajax was silent. There was something worrisome in his eyes. "Ajax?"

"It was not just our region, Artemis. It was… all the regions. The Servants are in mass disarray. There are few of us left. The Electus were attacked too. That was a mistake. They have people in questioned now."

"What are they going to?" More silence. "Ajax?" He looked around the table.

"Artemis, war is inevitably going to break out," he said. "You have never experienced an all out war with the Servants. The Servants war is… it destroys everything that ends up as a battle ground. Artemis… if war is declared, they will not let you battle with us. The Electus will be sure that you are confined."

"What! Why!"

"They fear you will go to them if they offer you things that the Servants cannot."

"But… I wouldn't. The Servants of the World are my family." Ajax sighed and nodded.

"I know," he replied. "But… it's too late. They've declared war. They've called for your arrest. It's time for you to disappear, Artemis. Go before it's too late."

"You would… betray them for me."

"You _**are **_the future of the Servants of the World. I'm not betraying the Servants. I'm saving them." Artemis took a breath.

"I will stay in Camelot. Erus won't think me stupid enough to stay were she would know where I am. I will remain quietly, and I will make an attempt to try and find out things about the Masters. Keep me updated on the war." Ajax nodded. "What about Galen and Saoirse?"

"They will live. They were moved already to Zhi where he is taking care of them." Artemis nodded. "I would leave soon, Artemis. And be weary. It seems that it is impossible to know who to trust now."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I know. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn." Ajax nodded.

"That would be best," he told her. Artemis ran her fingers through her hair.

"What about Master Gwydion and the others? They will be burnt in the Isle of the Blessed, won't they? It's tradition for the Masters of the Servants." Ajax nodded.

"Erus will be the one conducting the funeral service. It will take place when they arrive. The bodies will be placed in the Eternal Catacombs until then to preserve the bodies." Artemis nodded. She rubbed her forehead in stress. "Will you be okay?" Ajax asked worried for her. She nodded again.

"I need to be alone," Artemis said standing. She left the room and went to the indoor oasis that Gwydion used to always go. She sat in the forest thinking. She pulled the scroll out that she had gotten from the vaults. Artemis opened the scroll and read.

* * *

Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Jack, Ajax, Artemis, and Merlin arrived back in Camelot. They were greeted by both Rhian and Ava.

"Artemis," Ava said worried. "What happened? A Servant came here a day ago and demanded to see you. I told them you no longer reside in Camelot."

"Good girl," Artemis said messing up Ava's hair. "There was a massacre. Gwydion is dead."

"What?" Ava said in shock.

"The Servants want to arrest me. They're going to war." Ava just stared unsure what to say. Rhian pushed past Ava.

"What are you going to do?" Rhian asked.

"I'm staying here. I'm going to learn as much about the Masters of the World as I can." Artemis sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Rhian, I need you tell me everything you know about the Masters of the World and the future Servants of the World. Ava, you are not a Servant, but you are my student. Help me set things right." Ava nodded.

"Of course, Artemis. I'm right beside you."

"Me too." Rhian and Arthur said.

"No," Artemis said. "Rhian, if you die, it could me problems in the future. Arthur, if you die, the present and future will be in trouble. We cannot mess up the time line anymore than we already have. Merlin, the same goes for you."

"And if you die!" Rhian demanded. "Or Lady Ava!"

"\We won't die," Artemis said.

"Please, Artemis and I together could take down an army," Ava exaggerated. Rhian looked between the two grinning. She decided they both were stupid, really, really stupid.


	44. In Which Much Is Revealed

**Edited.**

* * *

Artemis sat with Jack, Ajax, Rhian and Ava in Ajax's chambers. Ajax would be leaving in a few days times to meet the Electus at the Isle of the Blessed. Jack would be staying in Camelot. He was not a fully trained, so by the Servants laws, he could not be involved in the war. Ava was sitting still and was rather serious though Artemis had known her long enough to know she was actually excited for this. She still hadn't learned that battle wasn't something to be excited for. Rhian was twitching. Artemis had asked her to tell what she knew. So she told her story. She took a deep breath.

"The Masters and the Servants have been enemies for as long as I've been alive… for as long as me eldest brother has been alive. The Servants have always helped us. They protect my family because of my father. He's united magic and non-magic beings in a way no one else could. Kind of weird to see him as an idiot Prince unaware of Merlin's powers. I am never respecting him after this," she laughed. "Anyway, they are led by Erus, who is a great friend of my mum's."

"You're mum's got rotten taste," Artemis muttered.

"While the Northeast Region is led by Saoirse. The Northeast is based at the Gorion Mountains, but it is also shared by the Electus, who wish to stay close to Camelot, the prophet Cassandra especially. The Masters of the World have taken the Caves of Vectus. Their base is there. There puppet leader is Loki, but that's not their true leader. My mother knows who the true leader is, but she refuses to tell me. Sometimes she treats me like a child. Anyway, all I know is that he's feared by even the Electus. He's a dark, mysterious man. He claims to want power to bring peace, but it's a lie. He wants powerful to control and ultimately destroy the world."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I only know what I've been told. My parents keep me away from the really intense stuff. Something about my safety or mental health or whatever. Anyway, I do know for a fact that someone in each reason betrayed the Servants. In the northeast, it is Eleanor and Tynan." Artemis swore under her breath. "Anyway, what I do know about the Masters of the World now is that they are trying to gather supporters. Also, I know that they would do anything to gain your allegiance, Artemis."

"Why?" Artemis questioned.

"Because Erus may be the formal leader of the Servants of the World, but people will follow you. It's always been that way. In a way, you are the leader behind the Servants."

"I'm not their leader. I have never made a big decision like Erus is forced to."

"It started when you challenged Erus to fight you to save Galen, Saoirse, and Gwydion. You refused to let them die even if it meant your life. It won't be the last time you stop Erus from making a decision to kill someone you care about. This causes the Servants to view you as a leader of sorts." Artemis nodded. She thought for a moment.

"I think the best strategy would be to go back to the Gorion Mountains," Artemis said. "We need to be careful though not to draw attention to ourselves. We need a plan…"

* * *

"This stupid ritual," Artemis muttered looking into the empty counsel hall with Merlin. Arthur was kneeling there all in white.

"You know of it?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, yes. It's rather idiotic if you ask me. Arthur supposedly transcending his body to the spirit realm or whatever."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked. "You clearly came down here for a reason."

"Yeah, I was going to talk to Arthur about something. Ava and I have decided to move out in a few days. We're going back to the Gorion Mountains."

"Are you insane?"

"A little, yes," Artemis replied.

"Arthur's not going to let you," Merlin said.

"Funny you say that," Artemis said. "We're leaving the same day he's leaving for his quest. He can do nothing."

"You are too clever for your own safety."

"Don't I know it," Artemis said with a laugh. "Don't fall asleep," Artemis told him putting a hand on his shoulder before walking away.

"I wouldn't," Merlin replied. Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

Artemis stood outside Arthur's chamber doors a few days timed. Ava was preparing the horses. Jack and Everett would be going with as well. The four of them together would be headed to the Gorion Mountains. Arthur would be headed to, idiot, the Perilous Lands without her or Merlin to save his stupid ass. Sigh. This was not good, but she just had to leave it to Merlin to make sure Arthur stayed alive. Dear Gods, they were in trouble.

"Artemis," he said surprised to see her.

"I thought I would say good bye before we headed out just in case. You know I'm just pessimistic like that. Looks like you're about to head out as well." Arthur nodded in confirmation.

"Be careful," he said.

"You too." They stared at each other before Arthur kissed her quickly surprising her. They stared at each other for a moment. Artemis smiled. "Have a nice trip." He smiled and walked off. Artemis headed to find Gwen. She needed to talk to her quickly.

"Gwen," Artemis said grabbing her into a secluded room. "I need a favor while I am gone."

"What?"

"Watch Morgana."

"What?"

"Just trust me. Watch Morgana." Gwen nodded in confirmation to the order. Artemis made her way out of the castle and to the outside of Camelot where the others were waiting for her.

"Let's move out," Artemis said.

* * *

A few days of fast riding later, they arrived at the Gorion Mountains. Artemis stopped at the foot of the mountains and dismounted. She held out three medallions. They looked just like the coin she had given Arthur. They gave her a questioning look.

"You think I wouldn't be prepared for something like this?" she questioned. "These coins are extremely rare to come by, but I had a contact and… persuaded him to give me a few."

"You mean you threatened him?" Ava teased taking one.

"I would never do such a thing," Artemis retorted. "They'll protect you from anything that can't be physically dodged." Everett and Jack took their coins. "As long as it's on your person, you can't be magically flung over the side of the mountain."

"And Arthur's? I'm pretty sure he's been affected by magic?" Everett asked. He's seen the coin around Arthur's neck while he trains.

"The magic wears off after a little time. All that coin will do now is tell me if he's in sever danger. I plan to swap Arthur's for a new one soon when he's not looking."

"You mean when you're seducing him?" Ava teased again.

"You've just missed teasing me, haven't you?" Artemis asked.

"What can I say? You're such an easy target, teach," Ava said with a grin that reminded Artemis that Ava was still the girl that she had taught not to long ago. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"This is the plan. We are going to capture a member. Jack, here, is going to use a sort of soul spell. He'll be able to use his soul to enter the person, and then Jack in the person's body will then go gather information for us. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Everett said. "Wh-"

"None?" Artemis said ignoring Everett. "Good. Let's go," Artemis said. They climbed the mountain easily. They stood at the entrance to the Caves in the Mountains of Gorion. There weren't as many Masters of the World as originally, but still there was a decent amount.

Artemis waited patiently and silently. A member dressed all in black was unfortunate enough to walk too close to them. Artemis lunged and grabbed him dragging him behind the rocks they were hiding behind. She had his mouth covered, so he couldn't chant a spell or scream. "Now, Jack," she hissed. He chanted a spell and the man's body became limp. Suddenly, it switched. Jack's body became limp and the members became alive.

"I'll be back," Jack said in the member's body.

"Wait, wear you're coin," Artemis said grabbing the member/Jack's hand. She pulled it off Jack's body and handed it to him.

"If I wasn't in a stranger's body, I'd kiss you right now," he teased.

"Stop ruining it. I was just starting to like you again." Jack laughed and walked away. Artemis breathed in. "And now we wait?" Artemis relaxed against the rock. Ava and Everett were being… well some people's definition it would be cutesy, but Artemis thought it was sick. "Oi! Not in front of me," Artemis warned.

"Don't be mad, because you can't be with Arthur," Ava teased. "You're just jealous."

"You," Artemis accused Everett.

"Oh, no. Look what you did Ava. Now I'm a target."

"Ha ha," Artemis said sarcastically. "When are you two just going to get married? Jesus, you annoy me." Ava rolled her eyes.

"If I was engaged, you would yell at me, and say something about me being too young." Artemis shrugged.

"You're the age I was when I was engaged. What do I care what you do? You're your own person now. You aren't the little girl I had to reprimand for messing with my things." Ava stared at her rather confused.

"You… where is this coming from?"

"Perhaps I'm tired of seeing people doing or not doing things for others' approval."

"You're scaring me," Ava admitted.

"I'm scaring me too."

"Who's there!" a voice asked suddenly. They must have heard their voices.

"Get down; stay quiet," Artemis muttered. They did as she said. The rock in front of Artemis blew to pieces.

"I know you're there!" the voice demanded. "Come out! Or I'll blow you to pieces!" Artemis stood despite Ava's objections. She put her hands up in a mock surrender.

"I come in peace," Artemis said dully. There was silence as the figure seemed to be deciding something.

"Artemis?" the female voice questioned. Artemis frowned.

"Do I know you?"

The woman put her hood down to reveal pale blonde hair and kind brown eyes that danced with magic. She had powerful magic. That much was obvious. She was around Artemis's age. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Amice?" Artemis questioned in surprise. They stared at each other. "Well this is a surprise. You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Why are you here?" Amice asked avoiding her question all together.

"Why am I here? I'm here to gather information about the Masters of the World. Why are you here?"

"I am a Master of the World." They stared at each unsure what to do.

"Why?" Artemis asked breaking the silence.

"I believe the Masters of the World are right. Humanity is… it crumbles because of what they do. Magic doesn't kill people; people kill people. It's time we interfere"

"This isn't the way Amice. They kill people. The Masters are violent."

"What are you talking about? They're non-violent."

"Amice, the Servants of the World have been attacked by them. Gwydion is dead."

"You lie."

"You think I would lie about my own teacher, about a man I consider family? Look me in the eye, and tell me I'm so cold-hearted." She was silent. "Amice, we trained together. We're practically sisters."

"Stop trying to talk me down. You haven't seen me in seven years." Again silence. Artemis sighed. She was right. Seven years was a long time. She barely knew the woman in front of her. She was practically a stranger.

"I doesn't matter, Amice! Listen to me! You don't have to join me, but don't join them. Amice, please for the love of the Gods, trust me. You know me, and I know you. Amice… they tried to kill me. They aren't here for tea Amice. They want humanity to fall. They're using you."

"It's always been like that with you. You have always thought you were better than others! You always think you know everything, but you don't Artemis!" Ava stood tired of this.

"We don't have time for this," Ava said. "We don't have time for a reunion, and frankly, who is this girl!"

"It's a long story," Artemis said. "Amice, look… you are like my sister, but… for love of all that's sacred, think about it! Think about everything! You really think they want peace, Amice?" She was silent. "Amice, they trapped my soul in another dimension."

"That's forbidden," Amice said.

"I know," Artemis replied. "Amice, just please… give me a chance to show you that you're wrong. I need your help." Silence between them. A bell chimed. Whistles blew. They were found out. "Ava, Everett! Go with Jack's body! Get the hell out of here!"

"No way!"

"That's an order!" They were hesitant, but Ava knew Artemis well. She went with Everett and Jack. She was immediately thrown to the ground by a few of the Masters of the World.

Artemis was brought into a cell. There she waited. Jack was probably back in his body about now. Artemis didn't know what would happen, but to see Amice after all these years… Artemis rubbed her eyes in frustration. This was not good.

"Ambrosine," a soldier said opening the cell.

"Our Master will see you now." She was led to a elaborately decorated room with expensive furniture and large carved out fireplace. The walls and the ceiling were carved into beautiful designs and patterns. It was rathe beautiful. Artemis found herself staring at the carvings as she waited in a beautifully carved chair padded with satin. Loki and Amice stood there waiting for the leader as well. Loki said nothing, and as the puppet leader, he would say nothing. Artemis knew without a doubt why Amice was allowed to know the true master when others were not.

"Beautiful room, no?" A voice asked catching her attention. He lingered in the shadows.

"Show your face, coward," Artemis demanded. The man laughed amused.

"Ah, I expect nothing less," the man said. "To be worthy of my name, you must be something." Out of the shadows, the man step. Artemis was unprepared for who she was face to face with. He was a tall, attractive man. He only looked her age, but she knew this was a false youth. He had chestnut colored hair and rather cool, wise gray eyes. He was calm and not cruel looking at all. Artemis's eyes widened in shock.

"You are…"

"I am Ambrose, the founder of the Servants of the World," he said. Artemis stared in shock and awe.


	45. In Which Help Is Given

So, this chapter is like a mix of the eye of the phoenix and the end to the cliffhanger thing. i added them together mainly because otherwise this chapter would have been way too short and i didn't feel like doing that since i had the other done anyway. anyway yeah enjoy. next chapter tells us who Amice is, promise.

* * *

"No," Artemis said in disbelief when she finally comprehended what he had told her, but still she would not accept this. This man was not the founder of the Servants of the World. He couldn't be. "No, that's impossible. Ambrose died centuries ago. His students were forced to kill him after his loss of insanity, and… and he wouldn't do this. In the end, he may have been dangerous and potentially mentally unstable, but I know he wouldn't kill those who are completely free of quilt. Ambrose would not do this!"

"But I am doing this, Ambrosine," he said. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "That's weird. Do you mind if I call you Artemis?"

"Prove that you say who you are," Artemis demanded ignoring his polite request. The man sat in a chair across from Artemis. His calm was unnerving. The man in front of her had killed her family. He had killed a man she had considered like a father, and he knew this well, and yet he was so calm and friendly. She clenched her fist resisting the attempt she wanted to make on his life.

"No need to be hostile," he told her. "Here," he said rolling up his sleeve to his tunic. He rolled his arm slightly so Artemis could see a carving in his arm. It was a Celtic symbol burnt into his arm. It was a mark he got in a battle with a dark sorcerer. A battle that practically all servants knew about. This was a mark that all Servants knew Ambrose bore. It was his symbol, and for the Servants it always had been. "You think I would do this to myself? If you still don't believe me quiz me. I'll tell you anything you want to know?"

Artemis was silent. She stared at him. There was no lie in his eyes. He had infinite power, the strongest she's ever felt. He looked like Ambrose. He had the mark of Ambrose. He knew her, but why would he do this? Why? He was once the greatest and strongest sorcerer the world had ever known. He was the founder of the Servants of the World. He had wanted to help humanity. He was an idol and practically a god. He had done so much for the world and for the Servants, so why? Why was he doing this? She didn't understand. How could such a good man become so evil? It seemed in probable. The question of why was just as unnerving as his calm facade.

"Because humanity still suffers," he said answering her unspoken question of why. Could he read her thoughts? "Yes dear, I can. It's quite a useful art."

"It's an invasion of privacy," she told him strongly. Reading thoughts of others had been a banned art for many years. It was not only rude and immoral, but a rather dangerous ability if someone knows the skill.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"So tell me, if you are Ambrose-"

"Which you already believe I am."

"How are you alive? Where have you been? Why are you doing this?"

"You really think my own students could kill me? I was and am the strongest being in existence. My magic has kept me as young as you, and probably even healthy." He eyed her carefully. "From the look of you, you can't even perform the simplest spell, can you?"

"No," Artemis whispered after a moment.

"As for where I've been. I've been gathering people to my cause… well, not the whole time, I was recovering the first few hundred years and strengthening myself. I was also observing humanity, and then, I started gathering supporters and teaching them. As for why… well it's obvious isn't it?" he questioned. "Humanity suffers, Artemis. It needs to be ruled by people like you and I. People with clear ideals and goals. Not people like Uther Pendragon," he said still very calm. "You have seen much war, Artemis. You have seen the darkness of rulers. Think of what John did to you, to you're fiancée. Think of what Uther does to your kind, Artemis. Think of what he would do to your brother if he knew. Think of what he almost did to you. We can stop this war, Artemis. You and I can do this." He touched her hand gently. He was a persuasive man.

"I have no power," she whispered starting to cave into him.

"That can fixed. You are subconsciously denying them. That can change." Artemis wasn't convinced, and Ambrose knew it. "Think about the world you and people like you could live in, Artemis. You could have anything you desire. You could be with your prince," Ambrose said, "without having to hide who you are. Without the Servants of the World, you could do as you wish. You could be with him. You could rule with him." Artemis for just a second thought about the possibility, and then he mentioned the Servants of the World, and she remember everything they did for her. They may restrict her, but without them, she wouldn't even be alive or exist. They were family, and no matter what family does you stick by them no matter what. At this realization, she could see the mask of lies he hid behind. She smacked his hands away and stood in fury.

"The Servants of the World are my family, and I would never betray them! They are the reason I am here today! I made an oath to protect the world and to serve the world! I swear on my life and the life of all those I care about that I will not cave to you, because you are wrong! You are a man hiding behind a mask of false lies! I would rather die than join you! You killed a man who is like a father to me! I will not join you in your goal to make the rivers run red!" Ambrose stood calmly, but there was something angry in his eyes. It was confirmed when the fire suddenly roared into a huge shot of fire. His eyes were a vivid red.

"Then you will suffer for your choice! I will burn your soul!" He said reaching his hand out. This was it. But before he could even put a hand on her, Amice threw herself on Artemis and transported them out of there. They landed in front of Ava, Jack, and Everett. Artemis looked terrified.

"Amice?" Jack questioned recognizing the girl.

"Are you okay?" Amice asked. Artemis nodded. They stood.

"Amice…," Artemis said surprised. "You saved me."

"I'm sorry, Artemis," Amice said. "I was blinded. When he tried to kill you, I knew… you were right."

"Amice," Artemis breathed. They hugged.

The coin around Artemis's neck burned. She got a flash of Arthur dying. "We're done here!" she announced. "Side trip time to save the prat-"

"That you love," Ava teased.

"Shut up!" Artemis replied getting on her horse. Artemis looked down at Amice. She looked up. "Sister," Artemis said. She held her hand out. "Join me in bringing real peace." Amice looked at her hand before gripping it and getting on Artemis's horse with her. She grinned. "Ava, Everett, and Jack go back to Camelot and inform Ajax of everything you know. Amice and I will go into the Perilous Lands."

"Wouldn't it make sense if Amice and Jack went together to Camelot?" Ava asked.

"No, I need someone with strong magic. I trust Amice to be my magic. Trust me." They nodded before riding fast toward separate directions.

* * *

They rode fast toward the Perilous Lands. It wasn't too far from the Gorion Mountains. They arrived at the bridge that lead to the Perilous Lands.

"Ah, so the others arrive," the dwarf guarding the bridge said.

"Who are you?" Amice asked looking at the dwarf.

"The keeper of the bridge. So, we finally have Loyalty and Love." Amice and Artemis looked at each other. Artemis shrugged.

"Did a prince come through here?"

"Courage, Strength, and Magic are waiting for you to complete this quest."

"Magic is Merlin," Artemis reasoned. "Who's strength?" The keeper laughed disappeared. "Come on," Artemis said taking the lead.

"Should we use magic to get there?"

"I don't think that would be wise," Artemis admitted. Amice nodded. Together, they went into the Perilous Lands.

"There it is," Artemis said seeing a castle in the distance. The practically ran the rest of the way. The closer Artemis got to Arthur, the more the coin burned. "This way!" Artemis dragged Amice. They appeared in a room. Merlin sent off one wyvern using his dragon lord skills. Amice took down the other with her own magic. Merlin stared at them dumbfounded for a moment. "Merlin! Bracelet!" Artemis yelled seeing an Eye of the Phoenix on Arthur's wrist. He rushed to Arthur throwing off the bracelet to them. "Amice," Artemis said holding it out to her. Amice took the bracelet and shoved it in her pocket. Arthur slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Arthur asked seeing Merlin. Amice and Artemis laughed.

"Classy, that one," Amice said. They laughed. He looked at them.

"Artemis! And who the hell are you!"

"Why can't you just ever say thanks?" Merlin asked interrupting him.

"Thanks!" Arthur yelled. "What for? Completely ruining the quest!"

"Well, it's a good thing I was here, or you'd be wyvern food by now!"

"How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull! I am supposed to be doing this alone!"

"Well, someone's moody," Artemis said. She sighed and shook her head. "Just be grateful, Arthur. Things like this shouldn't be done alone anyway."

"And you! You of all people," he said. She rolled her eyes. A screech interrupted him. A wyvern was about to kill them until someone stuck a sword through it.

"Gwaine!" Artemis said happily seeing the man.

"Afternoon, my lady," he said with his usual flirting grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Har har," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Great," Arthur said sarcastically, "this just gets better and better. Are Gwen and Morgana here too? What about Rhian and Ava? Or perhaps you brought the entire army? Are we going to have a surprise party!"

"Well, if you want," Artemis said. "It'll be a rather shabby party in a place like this." Amice snickered.

"More wyvern are on the way. We need to get out of here," Gwaine said.

"I'm not leaving without the trident," Arthur said getting up and walking away. "What was the whole point of this quest?"

"Do you want us to help you, or do you want to do this alone?" Merlin questioned.

"Merlin!" Arthur demanded from the hall.

* * *

"Do you know where the trident is?" Merlin asked as they climbed the stairs.

"If I knew where it was, there wouldn't be a problem would there?" Arthur asked.

"Moody, this one," Amice said.

"Oh, he's always like this when he's in knight mode," Artemis said.

"I heard that," Arthur told her.

"It's the truth, Arthur," she said.

"How did you even find me?" Arthur asked.

"The power of love," Artemis joked dramatically. Amice snickered.

"Any clues you can give us?" Merlin asked.

"This is a quest not a treasure hunt," Arthur told him.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Amice asked.

"In this case, yes."

"You're right," Merlin said stopping to look at them, "It is sort of-"

"Merlin!" Arthur called. They continued. Artemis stopped stopping Amice. Merlin noticed and stopped with her.

"It's in there," Artemis told him. They looked in together.

"Look at this," Merlin called. "It looks like a throne room."

"If the trident's going to be anywhere…," Arthur said. Amice, Artemis, and Merlin went first. Suddenly, Merlin triggered a trap, and the door slammed shut.

"Way to go," Amice said. Artemis slowly moved to the throne. "Artemis?" She didn't listen. She gasped in surprise. An old decrepit old king sat in the throne. The others rushed to her. He looked to them and saw the king.

"So, you are still alive," Merlin breathed.

"For now," he replied. A crack was heard from the door.

"That would be-" Merlin muttered.

"-you're friends," the king replied. "Courage and strength. I know. Without their help, you would not be here."

"What is it that you want?" Merlin asked.

"I want an end to my suffering."

"You want to die," Merlin said.

"I have been waiting all these years for a new time, the time of the Once and Future King."

"I've heard these words before," Merlin muttered.

"As have I," Artemis said. "I have read them." Amice stared at her.

"And you will hear them again for that time is dawning, and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you were brought here. This is not Arthur's quest but the three of yours. It is not coincidence that the woman, Amice, appears suddenly. She is part of this as much as Love and Magic. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident," he said dropping the trident to the ground like it was nothing. "But the real prize is something far greater." He held out a strange hourglass filled with water. "Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years waiting for the right person to claim it… and that is you, Emyrs. You are the one chosen."

"What are you talking about?"

"Albion's time of need is near, and in that dark hour, you must be strong. For you in time will save her. Your powers are great, but you'll need help, and that is what I am giving you." Merlin stepped forward and took it. "When all seems lost this will show you the way."

"Thank you." He looked at the two women.

"To you, Loyalty, I have shown proof that something soon will be worth fighting for. You will find your loyalty soon." She nodded. "And you Love, I wish to give you something far greater." A necklace fell from his hand. "Wear it always. When you're visions come to pass, you will be of no need of it." Artemis took it from him and put it around her neck.

"What is it?"

"That I cannot tell you." Artemis nodded. She understood that somethings should not be known until the proper time, and clearly now was not the proper time.

"Thank you."

"I have given you each a gift; now you must give one in return."

"But we have nothing to give," Merlin said. The man stood.

"I think you do." Amice took the phoenix eye from her pocket.

"If we give you this, you will die," Merlin said. He nodded. Slowly with the king's encouraging, Merlin took the bracelet from Amice. He knelt down and put it on the king. Wind came up and suddenly the king to nothing but dust. His body was completely gone.

"Thank you," a voice said. Gwaine and Arthur rushed in.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned. He was still kneeling of the floor confusing Arthur. Merlin stood. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder as he went to collect the trident. Gwaine and him man hugged. Artemis rolled her eyes. Amice laughed.

"Ha! Look what I found!" he said holding up the trident.

"Good. Can we go now?" Artemis asked.

"Alright," Arthur said leading the way.

* * *

"This is the border," Gwaine said stopping. "By Uther's degree, I can go no further."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Arthur said. "There's nothing I can do to change that."

"Maybe one day," Merlin said.

"Yeah, when Camelot gets itself a half decent king!" Gwaine said with a smile.

"Careful," Arthur said. "He is my father."

"Well, you can't have everything, eh?"

"Well, where will you head this time?" Merlin asked. He licked his finger and checked the wind.

"I think I'll head south."

"You can't keep living like that," Artemis told him.

"Yeah, but it's fun trying." Arthur started forward continuing toward Camelot.

"Thank, Gwaine," Merlin said.

"Indeed," Artemis said. He nodded to them.

"I'll remember this Gwaine," Arthur said. He nodded.

* * *

"Got to say that was a good quest. Did you meet that man on the bridge? And then those wyverns were really scary. And then the door to the throne! That was so close!"

"You do talk some nonsense sometimes Merlin. I mean what on earth would you even know about it? It's not like you were there."

"Of course I was."

"You were not there. You have not seen me in days. You went on a little trip to… pick herbs or whatever it is you do in your spare time."

"Ah, of course. If your father were to find out you weren't alone-"

"Yes, Merlin. So just keep your mouth shut."

"Of course sire. I would do anything you say for a price."

"What price?"

"A day off."

"I think you're had a little too much of that herb you've been picking."

"And what have I been doing?" Artemis asked.

"You… went to pick up," he said pointing at Amice, "this new friend."

"Oh, right. This is Amice. She's an old friend. Long story."

"Hi," she said with a grin. Artemis laughed. Amice did with her. Amice was an ally now. Artemis was sure of this. She trusted Amice. She just hoped she would not live to regret that. Now, in the time of chaos and war, it was nearly impossible to tell who was worth trusting.


	46. In Which What To Do Is As Clear As Mud

I'm late. I am sorry, but you get one tomorrow, because I have no school, because of a huge blizzard that hit the Chicago area. Yay. - note the sarcasm. Since you know it's supposed to be what my classmates deem 'thunder snow' which is basically a thunder storm, but instead of rain there's snow. and you know also the fact that the temp is going to be like -7 degrees Fahrenheit tomorrow without the wind chill. not to mention the three inches of snow per hour adding up to a whopping 28 inches. yay. anyway, I'm a little bitter about the weather, but no school (pretty sure at least since the colleges already announced closings and we got out two hours early because of weather). While I don't enjoy the weather, you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"AMICE!" Rhian yelled throwing herself into a hug with a very confused Amice.

"Um… hi?"

"This is Rhian," Artemis said. "She's Arthur's daughter from the future," Artemis said dismounting. She said it so casually Amice halfway wondered if Artemis was kidding.

"She's my what?" Arthur asked in shock. All the girls froze. Artemis looked at him. She laughed nervously.

"Forgot you were there, Arthur," Artemis said with a grin. "Let's go you two," Artemis said grabbing Rhian and Amice in a hurry.

"Artemis!" he yelled after her.

"I'm sorry, Arthur!" Artemis called. "I am not allowed to speak the future!"

"Artemis!" he yelled. Uther's voice was heard calling Arthur. "We're going to talk about this!"

"Whatever you say, Arthur!" Rhian giggled. They went up to Jack's room. Everett, Jack, and Ava sat inside.

"You're back saving his royal uselessness?" Jack asked. Artemis rolled her eyes. "How's it going, Amice?"

"I'm fine, Jack," she said taking a seat. Artemis sat next to her, and Rhian sat next to Artemis around the table.

"Amice, who was a former member of Team Master is now a member of Team Artemis. Oh, and I let it slip that Rhian's Arthur's daughter to Arthur. That's going to be a fun conversation between him and I."

"Well, you two will have much more awkward conversations in the future. Trust me," Rhian muttered. Artemis laughed.

"Well, now you got me all excited," Artemis said with fake excitement. Rhian laughed.

"Wait, so you were a Master of the World? Why Amice?" Jack asked.

"Before you answer that," Ava said. "Who the hell is this girl?" Ava asked pointing to Amice. Artemis sighed. She looked to Amice. She nodded.

"It is known by few that I was not the only one named after Ambrose." There was silence. "There was me as Ambrosine and Amice as Ambrosia. It was quieted, because well one of me is enough. Two of me, if it came to betray, would mean the earth burning."

"What do you mean two of you?"

"Amice and I are something like the same. Magic abilities are unique. No two people have the same feel, the same talent for certain things, the same amount. It's always different with an exception, Amice and I. Our powers are exactly alike. There is no bridge between. Amice and I learned together. Our powers grew together. However, Amice… was always the loyal one, the free one. I became something of a rebel. I went against Erus and therefore went against the Servants of the World, but Amice was different. She was not known well among the Servants. She was completely loyal to them and completely loyal to the cause."

"And Artemis was the opposite. Although Artemis believed what we were doing, she didn't believe that the Servants always did the right thing," Amice said. "She was famous. I was in the shadows.

"There are prophecies about Amice and I," Artemis said. "Well, about one of us. The thing is no one knows which one is meant for which prophecy. Amice and I, from our powers, names, and the way we live and train, could fulfill the description of the main player of multiple prophecies. She is my soul sister," Artemis laughed. "Now, my question is how did you end up as a Master of the World?"

"Well," Amice said looking down to the floor, "I was approached by Ambrose ten years ago. You weren't there, Artemis. I was persuaded so easily."

"He almost persuaded me as well, Amice. Do not feel bad."

"I thought what he was doing was the right thing… he convinced me that the Servants were the enemies, and that humans were wrong. I thought by joining him… I would be doing what's right. I… I told him where the Servants where hidden, Artemis. It's my fault they are dead."

"No, Amice, it is not. He would have found out without you."

"He… he told me that… Artemis, I swear this is the truth. He told me that the Servants wish to take control as well. Artemis… he speaks the truth. I've heard Erus speak of it. It's why so many have been defecting from them. The wish to rule humanity."

"Like the Masters?" Artemis asked. Amice nodded.

"They think that is how to best serve the world." Artemis seemed to be in thought. She linked her hands together and leaned on them as her elbows rested on her lap. Artemis touched the phoenix ring on her finger lightly.

"Artemis?" Ava questioned seeing her in thought.

"What makes the Servants think that they are right?" she asked. "What makes the Masters think that they are right? I would never say they are the same, but they both think they are right. The Servants… the Masters… I don't think… I have been wanted by both groups not only alive but dead. The Servants are going to start war that could mean the death of thousands of innocent people. The have the same goals. I think… Amice… that it's time you and I stop this. All of it. The rules. The war. The idea that we're better than others. Break the bond with me." Amice stared. She smiled and nodded. Artemis took off her ring. Amice pulled the phoenix ring from a chain around her neck. They both threw it in the fire. They watched them melt into nothing. The symbol of their loyalty was gone. Artemis put a hand on Amice's shoulder. She looked at Artemis. "There comes a time when all things have reached their uses. It's time the Servants accept that humanity was be allowed to rule themselves. They have come a far way since the Servants were originally founded."

"You want to breakup the Servants?" Amice asked. Artemis shook her head.

"I think it's time that we rebuild the Servants into something newer, something different."

"Like how?" Artemis smiled and sighed.

"Only time can really tell," Artemis admitted. "For now… we need allies," Artemis said. "We need to convince the Servants that what they are doing are wrong."

"How?" Amice asked. Artemis had a flicker of a smile.

"Cassandra," she said.

"What?"

"There was a time many years ago when Cassandra told me that I needed to be kept alive, because one day I would change everything we know."

"She told you that?" Amice asked. Artemis nodded.

"At the time, it just seemed like a riddle, but… I know now it's not. The Servants want to rule just like the Masters, but I know the members of the Servants of the World, and I know Erus. I know they want to rule truly to help. I know when Ambrose said this, it was a lie. I saw death and destruction in his eyes. He wants to see humanity suffer. He wants to make the rivers run red. The Servants must be convinced. Ambrose must be stopped without the sacrifice of hundreds."

"And Cassandra will help us?"

"Ambrose himself set up the idea of the Prophet of Old to ensure that the leader of the Servants never get full power. If Cassandra stands by me, then there is still hope."

"Artemis," Ava said, "let me help you."

"I as well," Jack said.

"Anything Ava does I must be involved," Everett said.

"And I'm in no matter how hard you try to keep me away. This is my duty too," Rhian said. "This is my kingdom as well."

"Of course, I'm in," Amice said. She looked at the five. Artemis sighed. This was going to be a long difficult road. She didn't know what would happen, or how it would all happen. All Artemis knew for sure was that things were going to change soon and fast. She could only brace herself.

* * *

Artemis walked down the hall after her meeting with the others. Amice had been offered by Jack to claim her to be his sister to allow her to stay in the palace as a quest. Artemis was in a stressful mood. Her companion, Rhian, seemed to notice this.

"You will win this," Rhian assured her. "I know the Servants now. I know you now… well in the future now… and I assure you it's everything you want it to be."

"Perhaps. I just worry about my treachery. I wonder if what I am doing is right. I talk about the Servants and Masters thinking they are right when I myself do the same. I must think I am superior in my subconscious."

"No. You just see the clear difference of what's right and what's wrong," Rhian told her.

"Sometimes… I'm not so sure," Artemis admitted. She sighed. "I suppose whatever happens happens for a reason."

"There you are," a voice said from behind them. They both looked behind and saw Arthur walking there way.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Don't hello me," he replied.

"…hi… then or perhaps do you prefer good afternoon," she said playing dumb. She knew what he wanted, but she just didn't want to talk about anything else that would make her tense. Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chambers. Artemis in turn grabbed Rhian forcing her to come as well. Arthur stood in front of her with his arms cross. He took a breath and tried to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say or perhaps how to start.

"Rhian," he started.

"Hi," she said with smile. Arthur took a minute to look her over. Artemis felt that he was perhaps trying to see the resemblance, and there was no doubt he saw it. She had a shadow of Igraine.

"You are-"

"Arthur, trust me when I say that it will just make it more complicated. So just do as all a favor and pretend you didn't hear what you did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked.

"Because you're an idiot," she said as if it was as simple as that. She was irritable and had little patience at the moment. She sighed. She rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the headache she had. She had a hundred different things piled on top of her. It felt like the world was on her shoulders, and that Destiny was pushing as hard as he could against her. She had her eyes shut thinking what to tell Arthur to make him just drop it not realizing that see Artemis this stressed had already made him drop it. He looked at Rhian catching her attention before nodding to the door. She quietly walked out. Arthur put a hand to her shoulder. Artemis looked up as his hand slid to her neck. The gap between them somehow became nothing more than an inch or so, but that inch meant everything.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked her looking down into her own eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't want to complain to you," she said earnestly.

"You know me too well. You know when I'm trouble, and what troubles me, but you are still such a riddle to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to do that. Still I can see when you're troubled. I want you to complain to me, so I can comfort you the way you do me."

"You can't tell what troubles me, because you're a man," she teased before laughing and closing the gap between them. She sighed resting her head against his chest. "I feel like the world's against me for the first time in my life," she admitted quietly. "I don't know who to trust or where to turn. I feel lost."

"There are some days I feel this way," Arthur admitted leaning his head on the top of hers as he held her close. "Then I remember that there are people that I can turn to like you and Morgana-" Artemis internally flinched at that, "my knights and well even Merlin. There are people you can lean against, Artemis. You can lean against me. I promise," he told her. "You have Ava too, and as much as I hate him, you have Jack too. You have Gwen and Merlin and Gaius and now Amice and my apparent daughter, Rhian. There are plenty there for you Artemis. There are many who love you. You're never lost as long as your among those you love."

"That was almost wise," she said quietly teasing him. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Arthur… if something was to happen to me… know that the time I spent with you was, although at times torture, the happiest moments of my life."

"What do expect to happen to you?"

"I don't know. I suppose that's what scares me is not knowing. Just know I really do love you."

"I love you too," he told her. "And about Rhian-"

"You're not starting that again, are you?"

"No. I just want you to know, Artemis. That she's not just my future daughter but yours."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'll never love another. I am completely sure she is yours too," he said. "There is no doubt in my mind."

"Arthur, have you-" Merlin yelled bursting into the room. "Oh… Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes!" Arthur yelled at him as Artemis and Arthur pulled away from each other. "Do you ever knock! Do you not consider other people! Do you-" As Arthur continued to yell at Merlin, Artemis slipped out of the room. Things were still a mess, and they wouldn't be getting better soon, but Arthur made a good point. As long as she was with those she loves and who love her, she'll never truly be lost.


	47. In Which Morgana is Well, A Bitch

enjoy.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Artemis said confused on why Merlin was in her home. She loved her brother. There was no doubt about that, but she didn't understand why he was harassing her at this point of time. She was too stressed and too busy to pay even the littlest attention to him. As horrible as it sounds, that's the way it was.

The others of Team, as they renamed it, Dragon were sitting there as well. They were strategizing, or at least trying. Numerous dead ends and flaws hindered their plans. "Arthur wants spend the day with me?" Artemis asked. Merlin nodded. "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He tried. You were so busy you didn't answer him," he replied. That was true. Her and Arthur have been unable to spend any time together lately. There was a hundred things on her mind, and if she wasn't actively trying to do the things on her mind, she was constantly thinking about them. There was practically no room in her thoughts for him right now, and yet he still interrupted her dreams, thoughts, and actions.

"I can't. I am simply too busy."

"I know. He knows. That's why he wants you to have a day off." There was silence. She stared at him.

"Do you want me to tell him no?" Merlin asked.

"No," she replied. There was more silence.

"Look," Merlin said, "Arthur knows how much stress your under. He knows that you're about to loose your mind. He can see how tired you are, Artemis. He just wants you to have a day recuperate. That's all."

"Oh, just accept already," Amice said. "It's not like we'll all die without you. Plus, the boy really seems to like you."

"Really, Artemis," Ava said. "Try exercising your freedom. You're not a Servant anymore. You can be with him… sort of. There's still the whole social standing thing."

"What we're all trying to say, minus Jack who looks annoyed, is to spend the day with him. It'll be good for you," Rhian said. Artemis sighed.

"Yes… yes, of course. You can tell him yes."

"Good," Merlin said. "I'll come back in the morning." With that, Merlin left. Artemis let her head drop on the table. Perhaps spending the day with Arthur was a good thing. Perhaps it would take her mind off of things.

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Artemis yelled. She collapsed on her bed with clothes in her hands.

"I'm sure he wouldn't care what you wear," Rhian said flipping through a book.

"I know," Artemis groaned. "Since when have I turned into such a girl? I might as well wear nothing!" she yelled frustrated.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind that either," Rhian told her.

"Shut up," she replied. Rhian sighed and went through Artemis's clothes.

"Wear this," Rhian said throwing a blue dress at her. It only went to her knees, but who the hell cares? "He likes blue on you the best."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do," Rhian said.

* * *

"You… you look like you," Merlin said the next day. She was in the blue dress Rhian picked out with boots and her hair was left as it naturally fell.

"Is that a bad thing?" Artemis asked.

"No, it's just… for a long time now… you haven't looked like you… like you should, but you do now."

"Thank… you," she said.

"It's a compliment," Merlin informed her.

"Oh, then thank you," she replied. Merlin lead Artemis to the forest and just across the river. Arthur could be seen fixing his hair using a silver plate as a mirror. They both started laughing. Merlin cawed like a bird causing Arthur to very smoothly drop the plate and turn around to look at them. They laughed.

"Artemis… you look…," he started to saying, but he didn't seem to be able to find the word.

"I think he's trying to say you look nice," Merlin said. Artemis laughed.

"Thank you Merlin. That will be all," Arthur said in his commanding tone. Clearly telling Merlin to leave.

"Have fun," Merlin said leaving. Artemis jumped across the rocks in the stream to Arthur.

"Well, perhaps you are a romantic," she teased seeing the picnic he had managed, no doubt with Merlin's manual labor, to set up. "You just surprise me." She sat with him on the picnic blanket.

"I need to stay on my toes around you," he joked. "You're always surprising me. I think I should get a foot in this game." Artemis laughed.

"No need really," she teased. "I mean let's face it I am perfection. You simply can't compete."

"Says the one who can't swim," he said.

"Haha," she said. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No," he said. "I will continue to remind you as you continue to claim your perfection."

"Well, let's face it. My points are still way higher than yours."

"Oh, the points again?" he laughed. "Have I gained nothing?"

"Well, perhaps a few, but… I have lost a lot too for defecting." Arthur's smiling face turned serious.

"You're right too, you know," he said. "What you are doing is the right thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. I know that your judgment is sound. I trust you. You should trust yourself. You're the one who said to have faith in yourself. You should follow your own advice."

"I don't do that often," she admitted. "I guess I don't trust myself. I give out advice, and words of calm, but… they mean nothing to me."

"They should. You are intelligent, wise," Arthur told her. She smiled.

"I'm not so sure."

"I've noticed how tired you are, lately, both physically and mentally. You look worn out."

"Way to win woman's heart," she told him sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I was under the impression that I won yours long ago," he said.

"For once I have no witty remark for you," she told him. "As for my weariness, it comes with what I'm trying to do." She sighed. "I am stressed. I feel the world closing in on me. I thought I knew what it meant to be locked, and my freedom stripped away, but this… I feel this darkness looming over me. These chains restricting me, and strangling the life out of me. I… I wish I had never joined the Servants. I wish I wouldn't have been thrown into this."

"You don't mean that," Arthur said. "I know you well enough that this is just a temporary feeling. You love the Servants. They're your family. They saved you." She smiled gently. "I mean if you weren't a Servant, then what?" There was quiet.

"A shopkeeper," she said.

"What?"

"I've always figured if I wasn't a Servant I would own a shop that sells healing herbs," told him. He laughed. "What? You're telling me that you've never had a ridiculous, ludicrous idea of what you would do if you weren't Prince of Camelot?" He was silent.

"A farmer," he replied. Artemis laughed.

"That is ridiculous," she told him. "I could hardly see you toiling away on the field all day."

"Obvious, I'd bring Merlin along to do all the hard work." Artemis laughed.

"Oh, of course," she said with a nod. She laughed. "But you are not a farmer. You are Prince, and one day you will be a great King. Trust me. I know it seems like a lot of pressure I put on you, but I assure you I only expect things from the man that you are," she said. "And you are a good man. One of the best I've ever known."

"Only one of the best?" he questioned. "Who's the best?"

"Jack," she said as a joke.

"Oh, ha ha," Arthur said. "Seriously, who?" She smiled gently.

"Master Gwydion," she told him. "He always knew what was right. I wish he was still here."

"I know," Arthur admitted. "I know how broken up about his death you were… and how confused you are. I wish I could help you find what you're looking for."

"You've done enough," she told him. "You've done a lot for me Arthur, and trust me when I say thank you will never be enough."

* * *

The day passed by them. They talked quietly to each other about things that are or things that could be. Arthur was laying down while Artemis was laying down next to him listening to him talk. Her eyes were shut as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face. Her body was relaxed. Arthur picked up her hand and kissed it gently. She opened her eyes slightly to look at him. She smiled gently.

"You seem better," he said. She smiled.

"You make me better," she replied. She sighed. "But alas, it can't last forever. We should go back to Camelot soon."

"Why? There's still plenty of time until nightfall. When will we get to do this again?"

"When you are a farmer, and I am a shopkeeper." Arthur laughed.

"It's just a dream. I fear I will never leave Camelot," Arthur said. "Stay still," he said suddenly serious.

"What? Is it Bandits?" Artemis asked suddenly on alert. Arthur didn't answer as he sat up and looked over her. "Arthur Pendragon, you better tell me what you see. Prepare me a little." He hit over her shoulder.

"A wasp," he told her. He laughed.

"I hate you," she yelled hitting him. "You can't just do that to me! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Arthur laughed. She hit him again. "I hate you!" He laughed pulling his arms around her and holding her tight.

"No, you don't," he replied. She stopped struggling against him and leaned against his chest. She looked up at him.

"You're right. I don't. I love you." He looked down at her.

"That's better," he said. "I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him. His pressed his hand to her cheek and pressed against her deepening the kiss. The sound of horses approaching broke them apart. They both stared at Morgana and Uther. Artemis could see the look in Morgana's eyes. She thinks she's won.

"Arthur," Uther said surprised.

* * *

"What will you do?" Rhian asked watching her pace in front of Team Dragon.

"I'll tell you what I'll do! Nothing! I will not leave Camelot! I refuse! I will chain myself to a bloody door if I have to! Uther cannot kill me! I would be seen as a martyr! I will win this battle against him! I am not going anywhere! That's final!" Artemis through a plate at the wall for affect. The anger in her eyes dulled down and she stared at the broken plate for what seemed like forever. "I need fresh air," Artemis said finally turning and walking out the door and to the stables. She patted Libera.

"You're leaving anyway," Merlin said appearing from Gwen's house. He had been there with Team Dragon. He watched her as her eyes calculated. Artemis looked at him.

"You know me well," she replied. "A great show I put on though." Artemis sighed. "I will come back when Arthur is King."

"Why? Why give up?"

"It's just too much. I have a hundred things on my plate. I can't just do things for myself right now. There are other things that need my attention. I can't fight Uther right now."

"But you want to," Merlin said.

"Of course. I plan to leave, but I want no one knowing. I will disappear."

"You need others help."

"I know. I will be leaving for Valde. There is nowhere else to go. I have friends there who will help me."

"When?"

"A week or so," she said. "Rhian will go with me. I need to get her back to her time. A week will give me enough time to sort things out."

"You're serious."

"I am. I am not meant for Arthur. I was not meant to be part of his destiny. It's time the pattern is set straight." Merlin was silent as he watched her.

"I'm going with you then," Merlin said.

"No. Arthur needs you."

"So do you. You're my sister. I will not let you take this journey alone. I have allowed you to do so for too long. I will not let you leave alone." Artemis smiled gently at Merlin before nodding lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"Artemis of Ealdor, you're under arrest for sorcery," a guard said approaching her the next day with four others. Artemis swore. Her hands were tied behind her back, and without a struggle she was lead to Uther. She looked at him coolly. She saw Morgana at the corner of her eye. She looked quite pleased.

"Do you recognize this?" Uther asked holding out a poultice.

"It's a poultice. They contains herbs and sometimes trinkets. It's a lot of them time used for healing either by stealing them in water or by enchanting them by writing the marks of the Old Religion on it. Why do I care?" she asked him rather annoyed with this entire confrontation.

"Because you used it to enchant my son," he snapped annoyed with her cheeky attitude.

"Now that's just ridiculous. I don't use poultice for such things."

"Why else would my son fall in love with someone like you?"

"I don't expect someone like you to understand that," she snapped. He hit her hard across the face.

"My lord! Artemis has always been a good, trusted friend!" Morgana yelled acting worried for the sake of Gwen and all others in the room.

"No doubt she used her loyalty and position to get close to my son."

"What is the meaning of this!" Arthur yelled bursting in.

"This was found under your pillow," Uther said showing Arthur the poultice. "Some kind of love charm. You were under its spell."

"That's ridiculous."

"What would you know?"

"Because I know how I feel! I am not enchanted!"

"Then can you tell me how it came to be in your room?"

"I don't know, but I don't believe Artemis put it there."

"Until it's spell is broken I can't take anything you say as the truth. This girl," he said turning on Artemis, "is part of a group known as the Servants of the World. All Servants I have met are dark, evil, consorting sorcerers, and she is no different."

"I resent that!" Artemis yelled. "You can insult and accuse me all you want, but you do not insult my family! You are alive thanks to me! The Servants would slaughtered you and kin if it wasn't me!"

"Then you admit that your superiors want me and my family dead! This is why you enchant my son!"

"My lord!" Gaius yelled. "Whatever this poultice is I don't believe Artemis is responsible for magic."

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius," Uther said. "Arthur is under her spell! It's the only rational explanation for his behavior!"

"Father! You have to see reason! Artemis has done nothing wrong!"

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments! She will be burn to the stake!"

"No," Arthur said slowly. He started to make his way toward Uther.

"Restrain him!" Arthur was restrained by guards.

"You can't do this!"

"My lord!" Gaius yelled. "At least give Artemis a fair trial!"

"I have all the evidence I need!"

"I'm begging you," Arthur said. "We will leave Camelot and never return! Just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!" Everyone stared at him in shock including Artemis.

"My son would never do that," Uther said. "It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted."

"I will never forgive you for this," Arthur said.

"She will die. The enchantment will be broken," Uther said thinking he was reassuring Arthur. He put a hand to Arthur's face in a loving way. "You will see I was right. Take her away."

"No! Artemis!" Arthur yelled struggling against the guards as she was grabbed by two guards. Artemis's mind was all over. She was thinking of options in her head. She was trying to choose the best route but unsuccessfully. "Artemis!" She saw Arthur struggling.

"Arthur!" she yelled. They both pulled away from the guards and kissed one last time before Artemis and Arthur were pulled apart by the guards.

"I will always love you," Arthur told her. Artemis could see Morgana's triumphant smile as she was dragged away.

* * *

"It was Morgana," Artemis told Merlin. They were together in her cell. It would be useful if she could use magic, but her magic was not working. "That unruly…," Artemis seemed to be lost for words on what Morgana was," that unruly… harlot!" Artemis yelled finally kicking a bucket. It went flying into the prison bars.

"Arthur's doing everything that he can to convince Uther of your innocence," Merlin assure her. "He will not stop until you are released."

"You know better," she replied. "Uther is a stubborn tyrant. He would need someone to blame, and he's not going to blaming Uther any time soon." Merlin stared at her.

"I've got an idea," he said as he back away to leave. "I will get you out sister. Do not fear."

"Merlin!" she yelled after him.

* * *

The echo of footsteps caused her head to raise. She expected Merlin or Rhian or Ava or even perhaps Morgana, but it was none of those.

"It seems that you have found your pyre, Ambrosine," her cold voice said as the doors opened with a wave off her hand. The guards were unconscious on the floor. Erus entered the cell. Artemis stood and backed as far away from her as possible. "Need not be afraid. Your death will not be my doing. When Uther kills you, I will claim Martyr, and I will dethrone him."

"Why?"

"He is not fit to rule."

"What makes you think that you know anything?"

"He stole the thrown by force from his family!" she shouted. Artemis was quiet. She reflected on this.

"From Victor's?" Erus stared in something of horror, anguish, and anger.

"How do you know of him! Who told you!"

"You did. Did you forget so much, Elizabeth?" she asked. Erus stared. "I know why you hate me, and I pieced together a lot more than that, too. Gwydion told me to tell you 'he's sorry. It was his one regret. You deserved to be happy. Don't take that from me because of his own stupidity. Be better than him.' I didn't understand," she admitted. "Until I stole from the base a copy of the history of the Servants."

"You little brat," Erus hissed.

"Gwydion was the leader of the Servants. The leader of the Electus. He passed judgment on you the way you attempt to pass judgment on me. You want me to suffer as you did, but you are wrong. The world is changing Elizabeth."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why! Why is our given names different from our true names? That makes no sense! I will not be falsified by your silly games any longer! My mother gave me the name Artemis, and I will never give that up. True names are segregation! To long have you hid ourselves! It is time for the dawn, Elizabeth, and you must see that! Do not touch Camelot, or you will regret it!"

"Regret?" she laughed. "You couldn't even make me leave if you wanted! Your magic is gone. You're burnt out!"

"Leave, Elizabeth Taron."

"No."

"I said leave!" Artemis shouted. The ground shook and flames engulfed Erus as she was pulled away. Artemis collapsed.

* * *

"Arthur," she whispered hoarsely. Through blurry, unfocused eyes she could see Arthur looking over her.

"Are you alright? You've been burning up," he whispered.

"Erus… saw me," she whispered. "It turned into a fight."

"You're alright now."

"My execution?"

"The sorcerer responsible has been found. He will burn tomorrow." Artemis scrunched up her face confused until it clicked.

"Where is my brother?"

"Gaius said at the tavern."

"Tavern?" she muttered. She struggled to sit up. Arthur helped her up. She looked around still disoriented. "Where am I?"

"Ava's room," Arthur answered. "If I've been sleeping here, where's Ava been?" Arthur was hesitant to answer that.

"With Everett," he replied.

"Oh," she said blankly. "I should have known that." She pushed herself to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to find Merlin. I need to talk to him."

"No," Arthur said pushing her back down to the bed. "You're not leaving."

"Arthur, I need to speak to him," she said standing.

"No," he replied pushing her back down to the bed. "It can wait."

"But-"

"Artemis, for your own good, stop talking."

"Excuse me?" she questioned him slightly annoyed by him.

"For your health," he assured her.

"I am perfectly-"

"No, you are not. Now lay down and do not get up so help me. I will bring Merlin to you." Artemis laid back down, and Arthur left. Artemis weakly went to the door. It was locked, and Arthur probably had the key.

"Damn it," she muttered hitting the door with her fist. Arthur did not return that night with Merlin, and Artemis knew why. Merlin was the man who took her place.

* * *

Artemis watched an older man be lead to the pyre. It was Merlin. He must have used an aging potion. Artemis swore. She saw Gaius hurrying toward Merlin with what was no doubt a remedy. He wouldn't make it time, so Artemis did something stupid to distract them long enough for Gaius to get close enough to Merlin.

Artemis pulled open her window and carefully stood on the ledge. She purposely fell, and let out a rather convincing scream, and she in reality was quite terrified. She was hanging from a the edge of the roof. A fifty foot drop greeted her if she let go.

She succeeded in distracting them. All the townspeople as well as the knights and Uther and Arthur and Morgana looked up and saw her dangling over the edge of the castle. She heard her named being yelled by more than one person.

Artemis started to loose her grip. "Oh, hell no," she muttered trying to get a grip on the roof's edge, but her hands were burning. She hands gave way, and she fell.

A pair of hands caught her from the window below her and dragged her in. She looked up to see Leon.

"My lady, what were you doing!"

"Spiting Arthur," she joked.

"You nearly gave Prince Arthur a heart attack," Leon said.

"Sorry. I was… I was trying to get a better view of the man who had tried framing me," she lied. Leon nodded.

"Just don't attempt something like that again." Artemis nodded and looked out the window. She saw Merlin 'attack' Gaius before he lit up the pyre with magic. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You better go help catch him," Artemis told Leon with a practiced look of fear. Leon nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid," he said. Artemis nodded. He left. Artemis sighed before she made her way toward Morgana to do something stupid.

She entered Morgana's room. She was looking at the window in thought.

"I'm curious," Artemis said running her hand along Morgana's table. Morgana snapped her head up. She was surprised to see her. She looked at Artemis coldly. "What did you dream about that frightened you so that I became a threat?"

"Like I would tell you," she said.

"It amuses me that you think you can win, Morgana. You are nothing but an insect to me. You are like a child throwing a fit. I have more problems and worse enemies than you. Had I been lead to the pyre I would not have died. I assure you. You can try and kill me, but in the end, I will win. I do not loose."

"We shall see," she said.

"Oh, that's cute. You put on a brave face, but I can tell you're practically shaking. In the end, it will be my hands that will soaked with your blood, and I won't even have a scratch on me. Good day, Morgana. Pleasant dreams," she said rather pleasantly before leaving. She walked down the hall and as she did a raven collided with the window making her jump. Artemis stared before opening the window and letting the bird in. She took the parcel the bird carried from it. She opened it and read.

* * *

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair. She was worried or perhaps terrified is a more correct verb. She walked down the hallways. She need to speak with Arthur and Merlin as well as Team Dragon. A hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a pillar. Arthur stood in front of her.

"What were you thinking? You nearly fell off a building!" Arthur yelled. There was something of terror in his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking," she replied dully.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." She looked up at him and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"The Servants have summoned us."

"So?"

"There charging me with breaking the Law of Drust. I am to be put on trial and punished." Arthur stared.

"What?"

"Arthur… you will die if I loose." Tears fell faster.

"Then ignore it. We will hide from them," he said. Artemis shook her head.

"The summoning are sealed with magic. The names written on the paper will be immediately summoned with their will they will be teleported in front of the Electus. I stand no chance." Arthur stared. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. Arthur embraced her.

"We'll get through it," Arthur said trying to calm her as she cried into him. They would be summoned as well as others at sunrise of the next day.


	48. In Which More Than One Lifetime Passes

hello! i'm trying to finish this up because well when i get my new computer then i can work on between series 4 and then series 4. so here ya go. don't get confused. it is confusing a bit. =D i got a bit of a mini-flame review and you know i don't care flame me cause if you read all the way to 46, hell i must have done something right, and as much as i would love to argue with on why i think in my opinion she is not a 'mary-sue' it would be a waste of my time (and not to mention i can't since it was not a fanfic account name) cause you win some and you loose some. well, that is all. oh and sry for the mess in the last chapter. this ones neater.

* * *

Artemis watched the sun go down, and the night descended on her. Artemis laid on the roof of a tower with Arthur. The stars were bright tonight, and Artemis did not want to sleep. She could not sleep. When the sun rose, Arthur and Artemis would be summoned as well as Merlin, Ava, and Jack. Amice was off the hook. They didn't even know she was alive. Arthur held her hand in his. He was silent. He did not blame her. He would not blame her.

The sun peaked over the forest and hit Camelot. Artemis was not happy to see the sun. She wished it would have stayed dark forever, but the world would not stop moving for her.

"Arthur," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. The world around the turned and spun. It was a swirl of a hundred colors. Soon, they solidified. In front of them sat the Electus. Merlin and Ava were sitting in the stands with hundreds of other Servants who were spectators.

"Ambrosine of the Blue," Erus said standing. "You have been charge with the violating the Law of Drust. How do you plead?"

"I refuse to answer that," Artemis told her. "That law shouldn't even exist!"

"That's not an option!" Erus yelled at her. "Now do you plead guilty or innocent?"

"Neither," Artemis hissed.

"Ambrosine! Not answer condemns you as guilty!"

"Stop this!" Arthur yelled. He stepped forward.

"Arthur, stop. This is not your fight," Artemis said. "It is mine."

"No. It isn't. This fight has been mine from the start," he said. He turned his attention to Electus. "I invoke the Right of Justitia." There was a huge wave of whispers over the crowd.

"What?" Artemis said stunned staring at Arthur. "Arthur… Arthur… take it back!"

"Arthur Pendragon!" Erus called over the crowd. "You have called upon the Right of Justitia! You will enter three trials! If you fail, you will be burned from the Earth for eternity! Do you take up this task!"

"I do."

"Arthur! Don't!" Artemis yelled.

"So it starts. The first trial will be tomorrow. Until then, you and those summoned here will be kept prisoner," she said. She nodded. Four guards pulled Arthur and Artemis forward. They were thrown into separate rooms.

* * *

Artemis did not sleep. For the second night in a row, she stayed awake. She paced her room thinking of a way for Arthur to be convinced to forget about the Right of Justitia.

The morning came. Ajax entered her room.

"Let me speak to him," she said before he could say anything. Ajax nodded. He lead her to Arthur's room. He was inside with Merlin. He had his sword strapped to his side thinking he may need it. Ajax signaled for Merlin to come with him leaving Arthur and Artemis.

"Arthur," she said. "Come here. Sit down." He did as he told her. He knew what was coming. She looked down at him. "Don't do this."

"I have to," Arthur said.

"No, you don't. Erus has nothing against you. I can change it. I can be killed for violating the Law of Drust, but if you fail in the trials not only will you have had to suffer through them, but you'll have your soul consumed. I cannot change that."

"I don't care. You think I would let you take my place anyway. By invoking the Right of Justitia, the Servants can no longer charge the Law of Drust against you. We could be."

"Arthur," Artemis said shaking her head.

"Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, Arthur!"

"Then what's the problem!"

"You don't understand!" Artemis yelled. She got on her knees in front of him as he sat at the edge of the bed. She looked at him in a haunting way. "All Servants go through the trials that you are about to. The trials are not some mundane thing, Arthur. They leave people as nothing more than ghosts. I still have nightmares about the trials. I will not see you turned into a ghost over me!" Arthur stood.

"I'm doing this Artemis. You cannot convince me otherwise."

"Arthur… Arthur, don't do this. I… I am not worth it… I… I am a sorceress," she replied crying. He stared at her. There was no lie in her eyes. He stared a little longer. He was conflicting in his brain, but he's long known that it no longer matter.

"I don't care. I love you, Artemis. I would do this even if you are a sorceress. To be honest, I suspected anyways." He went to leave, but Artemis clung to him.

"Arthur, God please! I'm begging you don't do this!" Artemis begged. She was on her knees begging him to listen to her. She held the edge of his shirt in her clenched fists.

"Stop arguing Artemis! It's going to happen whether you want it to or not!"

"There must be another way! Please!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"There is no other way! You know this as well as I! It must be done! I have to do this!" Arthur ripped her hands from her and turned away leaving her in the dark room. Artemis let the tears slip down her eyes. This stupid boy was tearing her apart.

"Artemis," a voice said through the dark. Merlin stood there. "Come on," he said helping her up. They walked together to the stadium. He comforted his sister. Arthur stood in front of one of three archways. A bronze gateway, a silver gateway, and the gold gateway. He stood in front of the bronze gateway.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Erus said. "You have invoked the Right of Justitia. You will enter the bronze gateway. If you do not come back, you fail. If you walked through the doorway and simply go through it without any struggle, you fail for you were not worthy of the gateway. You cannot quit partly through. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes."

"You may enter." Arthur stepped through the barrier, and out he went.

* * *

He was still in the stadium. He had failed. The first gateway, and he failed. He couldn't even get through the first for Artemis. He looked at Artemis. She looked on in horror.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have failed. Guards, arrest him." Arthur was grabbed by the guards. He was taken to a prison cell instead of the room he was brought to before the trial.

"Arthur," Artemis whispered stepping in front of the door to the jail.

"Artemis," Arthur breathed standing. They stared at each other through the bars. "I… I'm-"

"Don't say your sorry. I don't want to hear it. Arthur… I will try my hardest to get you out of here. I promise."

"I know," he told her. She kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

"I'm happy I got into this if it meant dying for you." Artemis nodded. She put on a brave face. A door slammed and footsteps of a guard could be heard.

"I must leave," she said. "Have hope." Arthur nodded, and she left.

The next day he was taken from the cell and taken in front of the Electus. Erus stood there in front of everyone. Arthur was going to die. Artemis had failed.

"Arthur Pendragon, by the laws of the Servants of the World, your soul will be burned from existence."

"Arthur! Arthur!" Artemis screamed. She was fighting against the guards, but Artemis was being restrained. He was lit on fire by black fire. Pain spread through him, his blood was being boiled from the inside out. His organs felt like one by one they were exploding. Every nerve fiber was burning. He couldn't help but let out a scream of pain. Darkness consumed him, and he died.

* * *

Arthur collapsed on his knees on the other side of the bronze archway.

"Arthur Pendragon," Erus's voice said through his haze. He could still feel the pain running through his body. "You have passed the first trial. The next trial begins tomorrow."

Artemis jumped out of the stands and ran to him. He was clinging to his heart and his person just to come to the conclusion that he was alive.

"Arthur," Artemis whispered. She pulled him up. The guards went to help Arthur. "I've got it," Artemis said supporting Arthur. She helped him back to his room and into bed. She pulled a goblet from a near by shelf as well as a book. She flipped the book open, and put water in the goblet. She stared at the goblet and then the book. She attempted a spell. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Once more. Her eyes flashed gold, and the goblet's water turned blue. She walked to Arthur. He looked at her. His eyes were quite blank.

"Drink this," she said tilting the goblet gently. He drank it greedily. Artemis sat at the side of his bed next to him. His head fell back to the pillow. He slept exhausted.

Artemis didn't move from his side. It was possible that he may not be able to try and achieve the second trial. He slept late into the day. The trial from the Servants point of view only lasted a few minutes.

A knock on the door made her jump. Merlin stood in the doorway.

"Come in," she told him. He walked farther in.

"Is he okay?" Merlin asked looking down at him.

"I don't know."

"What happened to him?"

"He went through the first trial. In every trial, you die at the end of it."

"Did he know that?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how he knew about the Right of Justitia. I tried to get him revoke it, but he wouldn't. He refused."

"Artemis, he has to live."

"I know. I'm trying."

"Take care of him," Merlin said.

"Of course." Merlin left the room. Artemis sat at Arthur's side.

* * *

It wasn't until well into the night that Arthur awoke. He muttered slightly. His eyes scrunched up. Artemis, who had not slept in the least, stared hoping he would awake. His eyes opened. He stared up at Artemis.

He said nothing. He cupped her face sitting up before kissing her.

"Is this Avalon?" he asked her. She shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"You are alive."

"No. I failed, Artemis. I failed you." She shook her head.

"No, Arthur. You didn't. You passed the first trial."

"I wish I did," Arthur said. He looked incredibly upset. Artemis shook her head. She put her hand to his cheek.

"Arthur, listen to me. Those archways lead into other worlds. Worlds like this one, but they are different. The choices there different from here. In the first world, all those who enter, enter a place that you fail right off the bat. Then, you die, and are thrown back to your real world."

"This is real." Artemis punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pain doesn't exist in Avalon," she told him. "If we were there why would you have felt that?"

"I'm alive."

"Yes. Arthur, you still have two more trials… stop now. Please."

"No."

"Arthur! The first trial nearly destroyed you, and it's the easiest."

"I don't care."

"Arthur," she breathed.

"Artemis, I'm finishing this."

"I will not convince you otherwise, will I?"

"No," he said. Artemis nodded.

"Are you still tired?"

"No," he told her, "but you look incredibly tired."

"I'm fine. Just worried about you."

"Get some sleep." She shook her head.

"I don't want to leave you," she told him.

"Then stay, but sleep." Artemis nodded. She laid down. Arthur put his arms around her. She fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

She awoke in a daze. Arthur was strapping his sword on again.

"The second trial will seem longer to you than the first. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." She set her head back on the pillow.

"What man would live and die three times for the woman he loves?" she questioned stretching. She stood and went to him kissing him. There was a knock on the door. The guards lead them to the stadium again. Arthur stood in front of the silver gateway.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Erus said. "You have invoked the Right of Justitia. You will enter the silver gateway. If you do not come back, you fail. If you walked through the doorway and simply go through it without any struggle, you fail for you were not worthy of the gateway. You cannot quit partly through. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes."

"You may enter." Arthur stepped forward. He went in and out like before.

* * *

He was still in the stadium.

"Arthur Pendragon," Erus started but an explosion rocked the ground. The servants prepared to fight. The dust settled and from it came the Masters of the World. The blood and the slaughter started. Artemis grabbed Arthur from behind, and they as well as Ava, Jack, and Merlin ran.

"Artemis!" Ava yelled, but her voice was cut short. Ava was hit.

"NO!" Artemis shouted. She caught Ava's body. She was shot in the heart. Artemis touched the blood coming out of her body. "Ava," she whimpered. She stood and was ready join the fight, but Arthur stopped her.

"It is a loosing battle." She stared before picking up Ava's body. They fled.

Artemis watched as Ava's body went up in flames. Everett tried to put on a brave face, but it was to no avail. Artemis cried. Arthur tried to comfort her, but she didn't want it.

"What are doing?" Arthur asked as Artemis packed her bags in Camelot the next day.

"I can't stay here, Arthur. I need time to think," Artemis whispered. "I'm leaving Camelot."

"No," he whispered.

"I will return. I promise."

"I don't know."

"Rhian, Jack, Amice?"

"They will be coming with me. Rhian will be going with Amice to the Masters of the World faking allegiance. Jack and Amice will return to the Servants."

"That's it then?"

"Yes," Artemis said. "I will be back." She kissed him gently.

20 years passed. Artemis became a shadow in the back of Prince, now King Arthur's mind. He did not marry. He did not have an heir. Merlin stood at his side. Through it all, who would have thought the idiot would become his advisor.

"Sire," Merlin said. "Someone seeks an audience with you."

"Who?" he asked.

"You better see for yourself," he replied.

"Let them in," Arthur said. A shadow entered. Downed in all black, Artemis walked forward. She bowed to Arthur. Her eyes were cold. "Artemis," Arthur breathed. He signaled the guards to leave them.

"It's Ambrosine, my lord," she said coolly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked stepping down from his throne to her level. She hadn't aged a day. A cruel smile crept upon her face.

"I have thrown myself in darkness, my lord," she replied. "Master Ambrose knew you would see me. He knew you would send the guards out, and now Arthur Pendragon, you will die by my hand."

"Artemis, don't. Stop this."

"It's too late for that. Vaki ierlt!" Arthur was thrown against the wall. He couldn't move. He tried to get up, but Artemis kicked him down. She took Arthur's sword from the sheath at her waist. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon," she said pulling the sword back and plunging it into his heart. He died.

* * *

Arthur collapsed onto the floor of the stadium on the other side of the archway from Artemis's view 15 minutes later. "Arthur Pendragon," Erus said. He could still feel the sword still piercing his heart both literally and mentally. "You have passed the second trial. The next trial begins tomorrow." Artemis ran down to him. She helped him up. He could walk more than before, and like before she had him drink enchanted water. He slept.

"Artemis," he muttered in his sleep several hours later. "Artemis… don't," he muttered. She watch him curious. "Artemis, no!" he shouted springing up.

"It's okay, Arthur," Artemis whispered pulling his head into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay."

"You killed me," he muttered.

"The second trial is betrayal of a loved one," she whispered. "It's okay. You're alive."

"You were a Master of the World," he breathed.

"Arthur. I am not nor will I ever be in this lifetime." He nodded. "And I would never hurt you," she assured him. His eyes were flickering shut.

"Artemis," he muttered.

"Yes?"

"Stay again."

"Anything for you, Arthur," she told him. She slid down into bed, and like before he wrapped his arms around her, and she slept.

* * *

"One more trial," Artemis said the next morning. This time, they were both up and in bed together.

"Yes."

"It is the most testing, Arthur. You will have to live a full lifetime. To me, it may only be a few short minutes, but to you it's an actual lifetime. I ask once more, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would say that," Artemis said. She pulled him to her and kissed him. There was a knock on the door. The guards waited for them. Arthur entered without his sword this time. He knew he wouldn't need it.

"Arthur Pendragon!" Erus said. "You have invoked the Right of Justitia. You will enter the gold gateway. If you do not come back, you fail. If you walked through the doorway and simply go through it without any struggle, you fail for you were not worthy of the gateway. You cannot quit partly through. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes."

"You may enter." Arthur stepped forward. He went in and out like before.

"Arthur Pendragon, you have failed. Guards, arrest him." Arthur was grabbed by the guards. He was taken to a prison cell instead of the room he was brought to before the trial.

"Arthur," Artemis whispered stepping in front of the door to the jail. This was all so familiar. It was like the first gate. What was happening?

"Artemis," Arthur breathed standing. They stared at each other through the bars. "I… I'm-"

"Don't say your sorry. I don't want to hear it. Arthur… I will try my hardest to get you out of here. I promise."

"I know," he told her. She kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I got you into this."

"I'm happy I got into this if it meant dying for you." Artemis nodded. She put on a brave face. A door slammed and footsteps of a guard could be heard.

"I must leave," she said. "Have hope." Arthur nodded, and she left.

The next day he was taken from the cell and taken in front of the Electus. Erus stood there in front of everyone. Arthur was going to die.

"Arthur Pendragon! Amborsine of the Blue has invoked the Right of Sasit! She will take your place instead!"

"What?" Arthur questioned. Artemis was brought forward, and he was held back by guards. "Artemis?" he questioned. Erus held up a hand. Artemis was engulfed by black flames. Her screams of pain echoed through his head. He struggled with the guards, but it was too late. He watched as Artemis died.

40 years passed. Merlin had blamed him for his sisters death and abandoned him as well as all others who were close to her. He pushed people away, but still for her memory, he was a good and just king, but even fair kings can be alone.

He laid on his deathbed waiting for sister death to take him, waiting to reunite with Artemis. No one but the physician was in the room. No one would see him as he died of disease. Pain rocked his body, but it was nothing compare to how he felt the day he had watched her died. If this was trial, it mattered little. The pain was real. He succumbed to disease. His eyes shut, and no one was there for the old King as he passed.

* * *

Arthur came through the golden arch. Once more, he collapsed.

"Arthur Pendragon," Erus said. "You have passed the final trial. By the laws of the Servants of the World, you and Ambrosine are released from the Law of Drust." Artemis threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back. "Well done," Erus said standing. Artemis could see from the look in her eyes. This wasn't over until she was died or wanted to die. "Guards! Arrest Ambrosine for treason!"

"What?" Arthur muttered.

"What! You can't-" She was grabbed by the guards.

"But I can." Artemis pulled away from the guards and looked at Erus fiercely.

"Elizabeth! I challenge your rule!" There was a wave of whispers among the Servants at Artemis had done.

"You wish to fight me?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Very well, but this time Cassandra will not stop me from killing you. Tomorrow at dawn, we fight."


	49. In Which Artemis and Erus Fight

haha this chapter is so cheesy. =D enjoy. it would have been up sooner if not for the problems with fanfic.

* * *

Artemis practiced her fencing with Jack as Merlin and Ava read off spells for her to memorize. Arthur, meanwhile, was asleep in Artemis's bed. Artemis had knocked him out earlier against his will. He needed rest, and he would get it no other way but by force.

"Watch your feet," Jack told her nearly slashing her feet.

"You watch your feet," she joked before knocking his feet right from under him. She helped him up. "So… are they charging you with treason?" she asked as they clashed again.

"Nah, dad sorted it out. He um… convinced Erus that I was an idiot whose in love with you. So I would have done anything you said. Erus has never met me personally. Damn! Careful! I would rather not gain a stump thanks!" Artemis laughed.

"Well, can't say I disagree with your father about you being an idiot," Artemis laughed.

"Well, I'm smarter than that prat," Jack said nodding his head toward the bed Arthur was sleeping in.

"Jack," Artemis warned.

"I'm just saying that this whole mess is his fault. You may die because of him." Jack's view on Arthur had gained even more hatred. An unfortunate side effect

"No, Jack. I may die because I want my name cleared."

"She's stronger than you," Jack said. "You can't beat her."

"I don't plan to."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show her the wrong."

"I don't understand," Jack said.

"And you won't," Artemis said with a smile. They continued sparing. A groan from Arthur made them stop.

"Time to get out," Ava said shoving both Merlin and Jack out the door. The door was slammed as they left. Artemis walked over to the bed and leaned over Arthur. His eyes were still shut.

"Arthur," she whispered. He didn't move. Evidently, Ava was wrong about Arthur waking up. Artemis turned away to go back to training alone when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the bed. She was laying on her side facing Arthur. He was awake. "Evening," she grinned. He laughed.

"That's all you can say after you knock me out?"

"Well, you seem in very good humor despite it."

"Mm, well… I suppose I must have faith that you know what you're doing," he replied. "That is what I've decided. I had to live without you in the last two lives. I'm not doing that in real life." Artemis smiled and kissed him. "You need to rest."

"No, I need to train," she replied starting to get up, but he stopped her.

"No. Sleep. It's late into the night."

"Arthur."

"Artemis." They stared each other down, but Arthur won. She laid back down. She curled up next to him and allowed sleep to take over.

The sun rose as Artemis did. Thin leather armor was all she had on. Ava, Jack, Merlin, and Arthur were all giving her different advice, but Artemis knew that she would not and could not win. She may be strong, but Erus was the head of the Electus for a reason. She was a prodigy in the art of magic and combat. Artemis could see one of two things happening. She could see Erus killing her, and she could see Erus suddenly being persuaded. She was hoping for the latter.

Into the stadium she walked. Erus stood there in a similar outfit, a sword at her side. They faced each other. Her eyes were cold. Cassandra stood. She had taken the place Erus would usually sit in.

"By our laws, shall Erus loose this battle, Lady Ambrosine will take her place as head of the Electus. The battle is to the death. Shall one surrender partly through, they will be imprisoned and what shall be done with them will be decided by the winner. Bow to each other." Erus and Artemis bowed in respect. Though they hated each other, they did respect each other.

The battle started with Artemis dodging a fireball thrown expertly at her followed by air and earth. Artemis dodged and dodged and dodged. There was a brief opening in which Erus had to stop using so much magic. She needed to take a breather. Artemis unsheathed her sword and extended her arm. Erus unsheathed hers, and they clashed in sword fighting. Artemis ducked from her swing. Erus followed up, and Artemis was slashed in the side. Artemis jumped back and avoided another fireball. Artemis herself threw lightning at Erus. Erus managed to shield it. Artemis used the edge of the stadium to increase her power. She used the stadium to kick off of and swung her sword down. Erus had to dodge her. Artemis swung back around. Their swords clashed. Artemis was pressured by Erus onto her knees. Artemis pulled back. Erus pulled around and slashed her cheek. Artemis was lucky she was not closer, or her head would have been cut in half.

Artemis rolled out of the way just as Erus brought her sword down. Artemis was thrown down with magic by Erus. She stood and threw a fireball. Erus blocked it and threw one back. It hit Artemis in the stomach sending her flying back and leaving a burn on her stomach. Artemis got up in pain. Letting hit her, and she fell again. It wasn't looking good. The noise echoed through the stadium. Artemis tried to stand again. She was kicked down. Again. She was thrown into the wall.

Her head was bleeding. Several ribs were broken as well as a shattered knee. She had multiple burns, but still she got back up. Erus pulled her sword back. The blade buried into her shoulder. Artemis let a scream of pain. Erus pulled the blade out, and Artemis collapsed. Erus didn't expect her to get up. She turned away to claim her victory to Cassandra, but Artemis using her good arm pulled herself up bloodied and near beaten.

"Stop being a fool," Erus said harshly. "Just stay down, and maybe I'll let you live." Artemis shook her head.

"No," she replied. "I won't… I won't give."

"Very well." Artemis was blasted off her feet again and thrown into the wall. Erus stared at her broken body satisfied that she would not get up again, but still she rose with great effort and with great pain.

"Why! Why are you doing this!"

"I… I… contested your rule, because I believe in what the Servants once stood for. Honor, freedom, peace. I fight you not to gain my own freedom, but to gain the world's. They say when two truly fight with everything in their heart they understand each other, so I fight you hoping you'll remember."

"Remember what?"

"The meaning of mercy, hope, and love. We must change for the better as the world does." There was silence between the two. "So Erus fight me with everything you have, so that I may have the hope that you will understand and see what I do." They both collided one last time. A collision of pure magical energy. They were both thrown into the stadium's ring wall. Artemis was the loser in this fight. Erus slowly stood; Artemis did not move. Erus could have finished Artemis. She could have killed her, but when she didn't, and when the guards went to collect Artemis to arrest her Erus looked on coolly.

"Place her in the room she has been staying it," Erus struggled to say. She most certainly broke something. "I revoke my sentence." Erus collapsed. Zhi of the green rushed to her.

Cassandra looked on with what seemed like apathy, but if one was to look closer they could see a small smile on the prophetess's lips and joy and hope lingering in her eyes. She had seen this coming, and she knew this was the start of a change.


	50. In Which Change Has Begun

Artemis eyes opened weakly. Pain rocked her body, and over her Zhi was working on her wounds.

"You'll live," he told her without her questioning her state.

"She's awake?" a voice questioned coarsely.

"Yes, Erus," he replied.

"Eh," she replied. Artemis turned slightly and through blurred version. She could see Erus slumped exhaustedly in a chair by a fire. Cassandra sat ever silent in a chair across from her. "Are you in your right mind, Ambro- Artemis?" she asked.

"Yes," Artemis struggled to finally say.

"Good. I have removed your punishment. It was wrong to place it on you. You did not betray us. I have betrayed the Servants. I thought what was wrong, was right…. I am a fool. I have been blinded by bitterness and hatred, and I ask for you to allow me to start anew."

"You have put me through hell," Artemis breathed. "And you wish for forgiveness?"

"No. I wish for the chance to start over. I wish for you not to forgive me but to agree with me. The Masters of the World must be stopped. This war must not end up like the last war of the Servants. Let us not forget the scarring of the Earth." Artemis looked at Erus. She looked truly tired. "It's time the Servants change. As long as the Servants have been around, they have never changed. It's time we change for the world. It's time I start acting like a leader." Artemis smiled.

"Then let it start," she muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A clatter and bang. Furniture being knocked over and the sound of bodies being thrown about. Objective yelling was being shouted. Artemis awoke to the noise that filled the room. In her line of sight, she only saw Erus still in her chair. She had a hand on her forehead rubbing it distastefully as she watched disgusted an event too far for Artemis's sight to reach. She saw Cassandra standing and yelling, but couldn't quite make out the words. It seemed like gibberish. Slowly, the words came together.

"You'll wake up Artemis!" Cassandra yelled. There was no answer as the more furniture continued to be knocked over. "Will you two-"

"ENOUGH!" Erus yelled standing. She looked infuriated. "If I have to deal with the two of you, you will cooperate and deal with each other! Am I understood!" There was silence. Artemis blinked trying to understand what she was yelling at.

"Oh," Cassandra said in realization. "You two woke her up!" she snapped. She walked to Artemis. Artemis couldn't move. "Come on. Let me help you," she said gripping Artemis's arm. She helped Artemis sit herself up. The room was trashed and from the light of the fire, she could see Arthur and Jack both standing bitterly glaring at each other. Both look rather beaten up. Arthur turned his attention to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her walking to the edge of the bed before sitting next to her. She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Were… you fighting?" she asked. It strained her to speak. Arthur was silent.

"No," he replied.

"Liar," she breathed harshly. "Tell… truth." Her lungs hurt with every breath and her throat felt closed up.

"Jack and I… got into a small brawl. It's not that bad," he told her.

"Didn't… seem that way," she replied back.

"It's not important. How are you?"

"How do… I look?" she asked.

"Honestly, terrible, but perhaps there some sort of pleasure in no longer having to go against the leader of the Electus?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"A little, but the pain drowns such feelings out," she said.

"That bad?" She nodded slightly.

"She'll have to stay here for extensive healing. She cannot go back to Camelot like this," Erus said.

"And who's fault is that?" Arthur snapped.

"It was a battle to the death," Erus said sharply. "You're lucky she's not dead!"

"Lucky! I had to watch you beat the living hell out of her!"

"Enough," Artemis said. "Elizabeth… is an ally, Arthur. Not an enemy."

"She may not be your enemy, but she is mine. You are too forgiving," Arthur replied.

"I don't… forgive, but the enemy… of my enemy is my friend. The Masters of the World can only be defeated… if the Servants stand together. If we make enemies out… of each other, all is lost."

"You must return to Camelot," Cassandra said.

"I will wait for Artemis to recover," Arthur told the prophetess. She shook her head.

"You must not. Artemis will be there when you need her most, but for now, your place is in Camelot. She will not be gone long. No more than a few weeks."

"I do not like that idea," he informed her. "She is too far from my eyes. I do not know what will become of her if she is to stay here."

"Why not let the boy stay?" Erus asked eyeing Arthur and the way he looked at Artemis. It reminded her of how long ago a prince looked at her that very same way. "What harm will it do?"

"More than you know," Cassandra said. Erus frowned. The prophetess was keeping things from her. It was then she realized how much Cassandra did not tell her.

"Then you must go," Erus said to Arthur. "If Cassandra believes it will do some sort of harm for you to stay, I must bar you from here for the time being. I give my word Artemis will not be gone for more than three weeks."

"She'll be healed in two," Cassandra said to Erus.

"I know, but… we have much to discuss." Cassandra stared at Erus.

"It's funny," Cassandra said. "For so long, I've only seen Erus, the leader of the Electus…, and now in one moment, I recall my friend and caretaker as a child, Elizabeth. What did you see or hear that caused this? Artemis's words were not powerful enough to cause this dramatic of a change."

"In a clash between two, you see what the other is thinking without words… I could see me through her eyes… I have realized what I have become. Victor… wouldn't have wanted this. If he was alive, he would turn away from me in disgust," she replied staring off into space. "What happened to me was an injustice… I should not be enforcing that, I should be removing it. I cannot explain to you… what I saw… what I recall… all I can tell you is that for the first time in a long time, I am awake." There was silence.

"Then, it is decided," Jack said. "I will stay here with Artemis. Arthur will go back to Camelot with Merlin. Ava should go back as well. No?"

"That is a good plan," Cassandra said.

"I will not leave you with Artemis," Arthur snapped at Jack.

"Do you not trust her?"

"It is you I do not trust," Arthur replied with barred teeth.

"What did I miss?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, the usual," Ava replied walking in with Merlin behind her. "Arthur and Jack have been going at it nonstop. Jack blaming Arthur. Arthur challenging Jack and being smug about everything. Jealousy, hormones. The like."

"Is that what's been happening?"

"Oh, yes. They have only gotten worse," Ava said. "They're like animals." Artemis laughed.

"Merlin," Artemis said.

"Good to see you up. Watching Arthur pace for three days straight is enough to drive a man mad." Artemis smiled. Her smile slowly faded to a frown before pulled Arthur into bed and hit him as hard as she could.

"That's for invoking the Right of Justia! And this," she said hitting him again, "is for not listening to me you arrogant prat!" And Artemis, as quickly as she was reminded of her anger for him, forgave him. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back.

To Artemis's surprise the door clicked closed. She pulled away and looked around. She realized Arthur and Artemis were left alone.

"I'm sorry for hitting, but you deserved it," Artemis told him.

"I risk my life for you, and I deserve to be hit?" Arthur asked. She smiled. "What about you challenging Erus to a battle?"

"I had a feeling that this would happen. Erus has accepted that she was wrong. She won the battle, but I won the war."

"It was a huge risk," Arthur said. "I mean… I'm glad you aren't arrested, but… you're lucky you aren't dead."

"I know, and so are you," Artemis told him. They stared at each other.

"This last week has been crazy. We both did crazy things," Arthur said. "But things… I don't regret and won't regret." Artemis gently put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and leaned against her.

"Arthur…?"

"What?"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Be weary of Morgana."

"What?" he asked confused.

"She is not what you think. She is treacherous."

"Artemis… are you sure? I think you are mistaken."

"I can only warn you Arthur. I cannot change your thoughts. You will find out in time." There was silence. Only Artemis's breathing sounded. It was loud and unsteady. It was unsettling.

"You need rest," Arthur told her.

"Yes," was all she said as she curled herself up closer to Arthur. Her eyes were shut, and it was clear that she had every intention to sleep right there practically on Arthur. He put his head gently on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Artemis slept.


	51. In Which There Are Too Many Surprises

Oh, Amadeus. =D And yes, I am back for the time. =D

* * *

Three days passed and with Zhi's healing and several of the other Electus's help, Artemis was well enough to see Arthur, Merlin, and Ava off. Merlin and Artemis hugged. They spoke quietly.

"Watch Morgana. I fear this is why Arthur is meant to be in Camelot," Artemis said.

"I know," he replied. "I will watch her. Get better. You still look ill."

"I will," she told him. Ava and Artemis hugged. She said nothing.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For leaving you. For acting like a brat when you needed me most. It wasn't right, and… I haven't been able to suck up my pride long enough to apologize. You were right. I was too young to go off alone in the world. It may not seem like it, but Everett and I had a lot of troubles. Still… we had each other, and I think he doesn't regret it, and I know I don't. I regret leaving you in that state. I thought it was the right thing to do…, but I know now that leaving someone, running away doesn't solve anything." Artemis stared at Ava. She smiled gently.

"Don't let it worry you. You have grown. You have every right to leave and go as you please. I can no longer tell you what is right and wrong. You were right. You outgrew. Everything you wish to learn now. Must be learned by experience now."

"You say that, but… in truth, I wish to resume my training… if you'll allow it. I… I still don't want to be a Servant. It's not for me. It's not my calling, but it would be an honor if you would teach what I didn't have the patience to learn before. I like to think I've grown up enough to listen to you." Artemis sighed and nodded.

"Of course Ava. When I return to Camelot, we will finish your training." Ava seemed to be holding something back. Something still held on her tongue. Her eyes shifted back and forth. She "What do you hide from me?" Ava was silent. She looked down both embarrassed and ashamed. "Ava? What do you truly wish to tell me?"

"I…"

"Tell her," Zhi said looking at her sharply when she still said nothing.

"How do you know?" Artemis asked the Green Electus. He stood behind Artemis carefully watching her to make sure she did not strain herself.

"She consulted me to confirm it."

"Confirm it?" Artemis looked to Ava. "Ava, what did he confirm?"

"I'm… with child, Artemis." Artemis's eyes widen in shock, and after dealing a blow to Ava upside the head she looked neither surprised nor anger.

"That does not surprise me. The child is Everett's I suppose," she said coolly as if she never hit Ava. Ava was rubbing her head where Artemis had hit her.

"Yes. He's tried to make it right. He's asked me to marry him. I said no. I don't want him to marry me because he has to."

"You'll be looked at as a harlot," Artemis told her though she suspected Ava already knew this.

"I know, but it doesn't bother me. Let society say what they wish." Artemis nodded.

"I am… perhaps not angry…, but slightly upset with you, but at the same time worried and happy for you." Artemis stared blankly at the forest behind Ava. "It means you will have to put your life on hold, Ava. You know that, right?"

"I do, and I am prepared for that."

"You shock me sometimes. If this is the choice you make, then I guess there is nothing I can do." They hugged again. "Don't get caught in between battles, Ava. You do not want to loose that child. You will regret it if you do."

"I know. Thank you." Artemis still a bit in shock turned to Arthur.

"Today is full of surprises," he told her.

"I guess," Artemis replied rubbing the back of her head. She looked at Arthur before throwing her arms around him. She rested her head against his chest listening to his heart as he held her. "I'll be back in 3 weeks. I promise no longer."

"I will miss you."

"And I you," she replied. She tilted her head up and kissed him. "Three weeks."

"Three weeks," he repeated.

Artemis waved them off. They would take a portal from the edge of the hideout. It would lead them to two days ride until Camelot.

* * *

"Have you been avoiding me?" a voice asked Artemis as she continued to let Zhi heal her. She was starting to get better. Erus sat across from her. She was silently watching Zhi's progress.

Artemis turned her head toward the voice that spoke from the doorway. Brown eyes met her blue ones.

"Master Saoirse!" Artemis said surprised. She stood but immediately regretted it as a sharp pain jumped up her leg. She fell back to her seat. "Are you well?"

"Well but sad. The Masters of the Servants are dead. My friends are dead," she said with a haunted look on her face.

"I found Amice," Artemis said saying anything that could cheer her up. Saoirse looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she questioned.

"Amice. I found her." Saoirse put her hand to her mouth and slid into a seat near Artemis. She looked both relieved and shocked.

"Thank God," she said. Tears slid down her eyes. Saoirse had always cared deeply for Amice, but Artemis knew not why. "Why were you so relieved?" Saoirse looked to Erus. She nodded.

"Tell her if you wish." Saoirse licked her lips. She looked at Artemis.

"She is my daughter."

"What?" Artemis questioned. "I never knew you were married."

"I wasn't," she replied. "It was many years ago. He died, because I violated the law of Drust. He was Ajax's best friend, Marlow. It is why Ajax and I are so close. It is what connects us. The lose of someone we loved. Marlow was Jack's Godfather."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"It was forbidden. Amice was the child of a Master and a non-servant. It… She wasn't meant to be."

"Does she know?"

"No," Soairse said. "I never told her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It hurts thinking about it, but… I believe no matter what we say there are some things we cannot do. We cannot burn a soul from existence. I believe not even our power is that great." Artemis nodded. "That comforts me. He still exists, I believe."

"Is Galen good?" Artemis asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes. He's better. I hear Ava's with child."

"Yes," Artemis replied. "It's true."

"She will face much trial."

"I believe she is ready to face life in a way I've never seen her."

"She has become a fine woman like you. You have gone passed my hopes and expectations I had for you."

"You honor me." Saoirse smiled and nodded.

"I must go now. I believe Erus wishes to discuss something with you." Saoirse along with Zhi both stood and left leaving Erus and Artemis.

"What now?" Artemis asked Erus. They looked at each other.

"Now? Now, we wait for the opportune moment to gain this war. One battle, that is all I seek. Cassandra says the time will come. However, in the meantime, the rule book must be rewritten. No more Law of Drust. No more burning peoples' souls. I want your help with that. Can you?"

"Yes. I can help you if that is what you seek."

"I seek nothing else from you… however… I wish to know… Saoirse will take the place as head of the North East region. The base has been compromised, however, so we will find somewhere else. However, I wish to know if you would like to become a Master of the Blue in the North East." Artemis looked at her surprised.

"I am young. Very young. There are more worthy of me. Ajax for instants."

"Ajax is more talented in battle than you. However, you would make a better Master of Life. People follow you and listen to you, Artemis. That makes a good leader. You would be a good leader." Artemis shook her head.

"I cannot. My place is in Camelot. It always will be. I sealed my fate, and I couldn't be happier with it," Artemis said. "I think Ajax should be chosen. It is about time. Most of the northeast have been waiting for it." Erus nodded.

"Of course. I understand, but you still will be a Servant?"

"I hope as a ambassador for Camelot," she replied.

"Of course," Erus replied understanding that she has wished to settle down in one place. "In your opinion, when will Ambrose attack?" Erus asked. She was curious in what Artemis thought.

"I think he will wait like us until the ideal moment. I believe it will be when Uther is off the throne, and his illegitimate daughter takes it from him."

"She will do that?"

"I saw it in a vision."

"How sure are you?"

"I am positive."

"It will happen soon then. Cassandra wanted Prince Arthur in Camelot for a reason. That is probably it."

"That is what I told Merlin. He will be watching Morgana for me. What of Tynan and Eleanor?"

"They have betrayed us indefinitely," Erus replied. She ran her fingers through her hair. Artemis observed her carefully, and a sudden question sprang on her lips.

"How did you get those markings on your face?" she asked. Erus stared at her coolly. Artemis bit her lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. It was my physical punishment for breaking the Law of Drust. It was a reminder that I am bond to the Servants."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Artemis replied. "You could be Elizabeth if you want to be." Erus was silent. She looked into the fire. She sighed.

"Perhaps but that will be when the next leader is chosen, and I can rest. Perhaps Saoirse is right. Perhaps Victor's soul still exits waiting for me in Avalon. That would be nice." Artemis smiled gently. "I've noticed lately… something's wrong with you. You have no concern for your own life. What's wrong?" Artemis was quiet.

"I saw a vision. I died." Erus frowned.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. Rhian, Arthur's daughter from a time not yet here, says I'm alive, but I know what I saw. I'm going to, and I don't know how or why. I'm lost."

"Things change. Time doesn't stay the same. Nothing does. No vision, no person from what will be can say what will happen. Our choices is what makes it. There will come a time where you know if you enter a room or a battlefield that you will die, and if you don't enter you will live, but you alone can face those consequences. What will happen if you don't enter? What will happen if you do? If you do not die, the universe will compensate and someone else will die. Do you understand? You are in charge of your fate."

"I understand. It is not exactly what I wished to hear, but I do understand." A knock on the door interrupt them. A man with long dark red hair entered. He wore a red cloak over his armor.

"Amadeus," Erus said recognizing the red Electus. "What is that you want?"

"Ambrosine requires minor training according to Zhi. I have volunteered to help her get back on her feet," he said with a smile. Artemis groaned. Not him anyone but him. Erus laughed.

"Very well," Erus said. "You may take her." Amadeus helped Artemis out of her chair.

"Shesh. Like an old lady. Very unattractive. What does your knight think about you not being able to bend backward for him?"

"Amadeus!" Artemis yelled turning red. Amadeus was laughing. They walked out together. "You are a terrible person!"

"Maybe. I don't really think about these things," he said shrugging. He laughed. "So what happened to knights are… what was it again? Bull headed condescending asses with the incompetence of a troll and the arrogance of a god?"

"Actually, it was the arrogance of a dwarf. I would never relate a knight to a god in any way."

"Well, what happened to that? You're in love with one."

"You are of the Red fraction. You tell me."

"Love can be found in rare places. The most unlikely could become lovers."

"That was actually sweet," she told Amadeus as they walked outside.

"Well, you know, of course love can be found anywhere. It's not really that rare. It happens to nearly everyone at least once in their lives. People like to think their love is one of a kind, but it's definitely not. All you're feeling is the chemicals in your head swooshing about," he said with a smile.

"Firstly, how did you come to be the Red Electus, and secondly, you really are a terrible person."

"Well, I may say terrible things, but deep in my heart, I'm way worse," he said with a smile. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why you were chosen as an Electus," she grumbled. He ruffled her hair. She smacked his hand away. "Did Zhi really tell you to train me?"

"Yes. You need to regain your strength, because if you don't, you and Arthur will never going to be able to-"

"Amadeus! Shut up!" she yelled quite aware from the mischievous smirk on his face what he was going to say.

"It's not what you think I was going to say."

"Oh?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was going to say will never be able to dance in the sheets again."

"That is exactly what I thought you were going to say!" she yelled at him before hitting him.

"You really do need to gain some muscle back that barely hurt, and frankly my dear, it's not my fault your head was in the gutter," he told her.

"I'm going to kill you. And… for your information," she said turning red. "We haven't danced in the sheets, or whatever the hell you call it."

"Oh, well, your such a prude, love. Boy's probably dying by now."

"I hate you. Anyone but you. You were the same way with me and Kael."

"Well, that simply couldn't be helped, you knocked boots in a library, and that's probably not even the worse place."

"Just fight me Amadeus. I want to kill you," she said standing in a fighting stance.

"I'm not usually one for fighting, but you cannot and that is because you are not well enough. By the second week, go for it, but Zhi warned not to fight you. He doesn't want your muscles tearing, so we are simply going to do some jogging and stretching and all that."

"Fine," Artemis said. "You've got five seconds."

"Till what?"

"Till I run after you, and attempt to kill you. It's down to three." Amadeus ran off. Artemis followed. Two weeks training, and then she could shove her foot down Amadeus's throat. That was a good thought.


	52. In Which Camelot Is In Danger Again

Two Weeks Later

Artemis stood there panting. Amadeus was in front of her with a smirk.

"Give up?" he asked.

"No," she panted. She stood up straight. She went at him one more time. She tried to kick him, and he ducked before attempting to jab her in the ribs. She moved in time and tried to elbow him in the face. She missed as he moved before Amadeus grabbed her and roughly threw her to the ground. "Ow," she muttered.

"Your speed is still off," he replied helping her up. "Bad in the battlefield and bedroom." Artemis punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he muttered rubbing his arm. "You'll be fine. Give it another week. How's the talking with Erus going?"

"Good," she replied. "Things are… interesting in a good way. Change is good."

"Typical Blue," he said ruffling her hair.

"Shut up, Amadeus," she said smacking his hand away.

"I mean it all in good humor, Amber."

"Please don't call me Amber or Ambrosine. Just call me Artemis," she told him.

"Oh? Are you ashamed of your name?"

"No… that's just it. It's the opposite. I like who I am. I'll stick with the name my mother gave me," she told him.

"I see… so that's the name your knight moans in your ear every night."

"Shut up, Amadeus."

"You know if you telling me to shut up was drinking game, I would be falling over right now."

"Well, it would be an improvement to the non-inebriated you," Artemis retourted.

"You know that really hurts, Artemis. In all seriousness, though do you know one of the things that make a Red is love and respect of themselves? You have that Artemis. You have the people's love and respect as well as your own. Sometimes I wonder why you weren't placed in my fraction."

"Cause the Gods aren't that cruel," she replied with a grin.

"Go bed someone, you harlot," he said harshly, but she knew you was joking. He laughed as they parted ways.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll get you!" she yelled down the hall at him. He waved a hand at her unconcerned. He didn't find her a threat. He was stronger than her. She still had a long ways to go before she out did him.

"Afternoon," Jack said as she turned around. He, coincidently, appeared as Amadeus departed. His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Stop," she told him shrugging his arm off.

"Have you seen Cassandra?"

"Meditating," she told him.

"Ah. How have you been?"

"Annoyed with Amadeus. He irritates me."

"Yeah, I know. A week left of your sentence."

"Indeed."

"Are you worried?" Jack asked.

"For?" Artemis asked.

"Camelot."

"No, but I pine for it. I love Camelot."

"I'm glad," he breathed though he didn't sound glad.

"You are liar."

"I am what you say I am."

"I love him, Jack. That won't change, so please as my friend stop."

"Things change."

"This won't."

"Is it because he's a prince?"

"No."

"Is it because he's a knight? Brave, strong, and the like?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because when I look at him everything's perfect even when it is disaster. Because I have never met a man like him, who looks at me like he does, who understands me like he does, who loves me like he does, who would fight for me like he does. It just is. I can't truly explain. He's an arrogant prat sometimes, but I love him."

"I will never understand."

"No. Not until you truly in love." Jack sighed. It sounded like out of frustration.

"Sometimes you stomp on pride without any consideration."

"I'm sorry," she said to him quietly.

"It's fine, Artemis. I still don't like him."

"You're bias."

"I know," he replied. "I have to go see Cassandra. I'll see you later."

"Indeed," she replied. Jack left her. She watched him go. She sighed.

* * *

1 Week Later

Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Artemis tossed and turned in her bed. Tomorrow, she would be back in Camelot, but she couldn't sleep. Something was wrong.

'Artemis,' she heard gently.

"You're just imagining it," she told herself.

'Artemis.'

"It's nothing. The wind," she muttered tossing and ignoring it.

'ARTEMIS!' Merlin's voice rang through her head.

"Merlin!" she yelled sitting up. Artemis threw the blankets off her. She pulled on trousers and boots and grabbed her rucksack before running out of her room with her hair disheveled and her clothes in disarray. She ran out the hideout and to the portal.

The portal transported her two days ride from Camelot. Artemis, from her rucksack, pulled out a candle. She lit it with magic before thinking of Merlin.

"Emrys," she whispered. The setting in front of her melted away like candle wax before it reformed into a dark forest. The candle was nothing more than a stub. She threw it into her pocket before continuing on toward the light of a campfire. She was quiet and careful not to make noise.

Artemis pulled herself into a tree to get a better view. She could see Merlin tied in chains around a tree. She saw Arthur and Gwaine tied up as well.

"What are we waiting for?" a voice asked. They were Masters of the World in the black cloaks.

"We wait for Ambrose," another said.

"I say we just slit their throats now."

"We wait." They left and Artemis slipped out of the tree. She went behind the tree Merlin was tied to. She popped out. He looked shocked.

"You called?" she asked.

"Artemis," Merlin whispered ecstatic to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Intuition," she replied simply. "Gwaine," she said nodding to him.

"My lady, lovelier than ever."

"Let me get your chains off," she whispered to Merlin. Artemis whispered a spell. The lock clicked open, and she started to help remove her chains before she was blasted off her feet to the ground.

"Artemis!" Merlin yelled in panic. Artemis pulled an old relic coin from her pocket and threw it at them. They froze what they were doing.

"That is incredibly useful," Artemis said with a nod seeing the Masters in frozen motions. "Cassandra gave it to me. She said it would be useful. She is always right, that girl."

"Artemis," Merlin reminded her.

"What? Oh, right," she said realizing that she should be helping them get untied. She helped remove the chains from all three of them. "So boys, what's with the capture? What are doing out here?"

"Returning to Camelot after a failed quest," Arthur grumbled.

"Oh? What were you doing?"

"Retrieving the Cup of Life," Merlin said. Artemis snapped her attention to him.

"And you failed?"

"Cenred's men got it," Arthur explained.

"Cenred's men?" Artemis questioned. "Are all men incompetent! How could you let Cenred get his hands on the Cup of Life!"

"Arthur was injured," Merlin said making a gesture to Arthur's leg.

"There are two of you besides Arthur! One of you could have gone after it!" They were silent under Artemis's scrutiny. Artemis pulled out a small sheet of parchment before quickly scrawling.

'Cup of Life in Cenred's hands. Masters of the World in league with Morgause.' Artemis tossed the paper in the fire with a whisper of a spell. It burnt purple as the flames licked the paper.

"And how did you get captured by these idiots," she asked gesturing to the Masters of the World still frozen.

"We were coming back from Camelot. There was a slaughter," Arthur explained. She frowned. "They were there waiting for us."

"We must hurry," she said looking toward Camelot. "The others are in danger."

"What about these two?"

"The Servants will deal with them when they arrive. Do not worry they will remain froze until someone releases them. The four of them ran off. They came across another outpost slaughter. Again there was no enemy bodies. Artemis was in a rush and a worry. They entered the city. It was ransacked. "I am going to the castle to look for Amice, Ava, and Everett. Go to Gwen's. See if you can find her and Rhian."

"We are safer together," Arthur said.

"Perhaps safer but slower. Time is the enemy," she told him before running off. Artemis dodged out of sight from enemy knights. They had broken through the citadel, and they were now raiding the castle.

A piercing scream echoed through the night. Artemis knew the voice to be Rhian's. She ran toward it. Rhian was cornered by a mix of Masters of the World and Cenred's knights in an empty stable. Amice's bloody body laid on the ground at Rhian's feet. "Gehaeftan!" Artemis yelled. Vines sprang from the grounds tying them up. Artemis ran to Rhian.

"What about Amice?" She asked. Artemis picked up Amice's body and dragged her out. The Masters of the World set the vines alit. Artemis slammed the door of stables. "Ic thin sawol her beluce!" The door sealed shut. Artemis was sure they wouldn't be able to get out anytime soon. She set down Amice's body. Artemis checked her pulse. She was breathing.

Artemis dug in her pocket for the stub of the candle. She gave the candle as well as striking stones to Rhian.

"Light the candle. It will only take you to the edge of the forest. Wait for me or Arthur or Merlin or the like to get there. Understand? Try to heal Amice's wounds." Rhian nodded and took the candle.

"Be careful," Rhian said as she continued on toward the castle.

"I will." At the corner of her eye, Artemis saw a flash as Rhian and Amice disappeared. Artemis ran up the steps of the castle. The south west side of the castle was the farthest from her. However, it was were Ava and Everett where likely to be as this was where Everett and his family stayed.

Artemis was careful not to draw attention to herself as she ran toward the other side of the castle. She found her way to Everett's room. It was silent in there, and suddenly there was a war cry, and Everett nearly took Artemis's head off.

"Take it easy," she muttered grabbing his sword and throwing it toward the ground. He set it down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Ava was behind him. She looked nervous and scared.

"You must get out of here. Go to the forest. You'll find Rhian and Amice already there. I will meet you there in a moment."

"Why not now?" Ava asked. "Come with us." Artemis shook her head.

"I must see something for myself," Artemis replied. Ava nodded. They went there separate ways. She went to the throne room. She looked in from a balcony. Arthur and Merlin were sprawled out on the floor already. Artemis was just in time to watch Arthur and Uther's shocked face as Morgana proclaimed herself Uther's daughter and took the throne. Her betray was complete.


	53. In Which Death Approaches

Long, but a lot happens. If anyone can name what book the strategy in this chapter comes from you would be my hero and would get a reward of some kind. and there is no trick in this chapter, i repeat there is no trick.

* * *

Artemis sat next to Arthur on the cave floor. He looked downright miserable, but then again how else was he supposed to feel. He just found out someone he knew his entire life was in fact his sister and was treacherous.

"Arthur, you can't just sit here. You must take action. Morgana will never lose if you do not."

"How long have you known?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Known what?"

"That Morgana was a traitor? That Morgana is my sister?"

"I have known she was your sister since I met her, and I have known she was treacherous since she arrived back in Camelot," she told him honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"What did you want me to say? I warned you."

"That wasn't enough!" Arthur snapped at her.

"Are you angry with me!"

"You should have said something!"

"I tried, and if I tried harder you still would not have heeded my warnings!"

"Is there something else I should know! Perhaps your married or maybe I'm going to die soon!" Arthur yelled at her. Artemis stood. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but decided against it. Artemis went to Gaius. He gave her a look. Her jaw remained locked.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as Merlin reappeared in a cave that was their hideout. Merlin was out of breathe. Artemis stood by Gaius with her arms crossed looking at her brother.

"Nothing," he said.

"We have to do something. Morgana's men are everywhere," Merlin whispered careful for Arthur not to do. The three looked at him. He looked miserable. "Where are the Servants?"

"They are trying. The Masters have been holding them back." Artemis looked to Amice, who was healing but slowly. They had smashed her head in pretty bad.

"Can't you do anything?"

"What? What in Gods' names do you want me to do?" she asked whispering quite angrily. "I have to take care of Amice! I have to take care of Ava! I have to make sure Rhian doesn't get hurt! I have a hundred things to deal with besides Arthur! I tried to talk to him, and you know what he did? He snapped at me! So you do something!" Artemis walked out. Every since she got back from the Servants, she's been moody though Merlin had no idea why.

Artemis went out of the cave to take a breath. She was tired. She was worried. She was so close to Avalon she was seeing things. Kael stood watching her against a tree.

"You know love it's not good seeing the dead," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I'm going to die."

"I know."

"I'm not ready."

"I know," he said again.

"But it is the choice I will make," she replied.

"I know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"For?"

"Arthur."

"No," he replied. "We were not destiny to love like you do."

"How can you be in such grace?"

"Because I want you happy," he replied.

"You should not go so close to Avalon, Artemis," a voice said. She jumped. Cassandra stood there looking between her and the ghost of Artemis's former lover. "It is dangerous."

"Cassandra… where are the others?"

"They are trying to take the Gorion Mountains. They wish to send Rhian back and away from this."

"Will it work?"

"No," she replied.

"Why are you here then? Why aren't you helping them?"

"Because your death is fast approaching, Artemis. As a friend, it is best if I am here," she replied. Artemis was silent.

"I'm not ready. There is much I haven't done."

"That is the lament of all on their death beds. Have you told him?"

"Arthur? No. He would not allow me to do what I am going to."

"You know how your death will come about."

"I do," she replied.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," Cassandra said.

"Did you always know?"

"About?"

"Me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I knew things would change because of you. I knew about you and Prince Arthur. I knew a lot of things, Artemis, just as I know a lot more than you."

"Come in before we're seen," Artemis said. Cassandra nodded and entered the cave with Artemis. Cassandra went to Amice immediately.

"Drink this," she said trying to pour a liquid in Amice's mouth. She succeeded and immediately, Amice gasped. She was healed right away. Cassandra tucked the vial back in the folds of her clothes.

"Cassandra," Amice said standing with her help. "What's happening?"

"War, my dear. Many dead. Much destroyed."

"What then?"

"Once the Gorion Mountains are captured, you will take Rhian to the mirror. She will go through."

"And Artemis?"

"That will be decided when Arthur finally gathers his troops," she said. They looked to Arthur. He still didn't look good.

"He will start in a day." Amice nodded.

"I need rest," Artemis said. She found herself an empty space in the cave. She didn't sleep. Ghosts kept her awake. They kept her shaking. She wasn't looking good.

* * *

The night fell, and Artemis slept, but she did not fall into the land of dreams. She fell into the land of the dead.

* * *

"Artemis," a voice said. She turned around fast. A woman with hair and eyes as dark as a raven stood on the barren grounds in front of her. She wore all black with an ankh around her neck. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"I'm glad to hear it. That is what I sought." She went to turn away, but Artemis stopped her.

"I'm not afraid, but still I do not enjoy seeing you."

"You have time," she said.

"Little."

"A little can be a lifetime when used properly. Good bye, Artemis. I will see you soon."

"Good bye," she muttered as she watched Death disappear.

* * *

Artemis awoke, and she took a walk through the woods. The sun had risen. It was a new day. She hoped a better day.

"You shouldn't walk out here alone," a voice said. She ignored it. She hadn't been listening to people. Too many of them were dead. "Artemis? You're mad at me? I understand. I deserve it. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Still she didn't respond. "Artemis," Arthur said. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around. Shock covered her face.

"Arthur," she breathed.

"Artemis, what's wrong? You look ill."

"Nothing," she muttered trying to turn away. He pulled her back.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" he whispered gently putting his forehead to hers. He looked down at her. She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but she shut it. "Artemis?" Tears fell down her eyes, and she sobbed. Unable to hold herself together, she collapsed. Arthur held her as she cried into him. They sat on the forest floor. He didn't ask more what was bothering her. He didn't want to destroy her anymore than she already was.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her with a breath. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good, because it's time to do something."

"Oh? What brought this about?"

"Your brother," he replied. She nodded and stood. He stood with her.

"I'm going to go speak with Cassandra." He nodded and started to walk off. "Wait," she called. He turned back to her. She kissed him. "Okay," she replied walking away.

"He's finally started, has he?" Cassandra asked. Artemis nodded. "As has Merlin. He retrieved Excalibur last night."

"Did he?" Cassandra nodded.

"The Electus will meet us at our next hideout."

"Which will be where?"

"You shall see." They heard a clatter of men. Cassandra nodded toward the sound. She ended up joining Arthur, Everett, Gwaine, and Merlin in a fight. Rhian and Ava tried, but Cassandra stopped her and brought her to the safety of the cave. They were ready to strike when Gwen and Sir Leon appeared.

"Gwen, Leon!" Arthur and Artemis both said in relief that they were alive. Arthur looked quite pleased as he shook Leons hand.

"We've been found!" Gwaine shouted. Morgana's knights appeared.

"Get the others," Arthur told Merlin. "We need to get out of here." Merlin ran back to the cave to get Gaius, Ava, Rhian, and Cassandra. The rest of them fled down the narrow pathway, but knights came at them. Boulders crashed down blocking Morgana's men's' way.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but I like it already," Gwaine said. Lancelot appeared.

"Lancelot," Gwen breathed as another man appeared nest to Lancelot.

"We need to hurry," he said nodding toward the path. They followed.

"I'll take it that rock fall wasn't an accident," Arthur said plunging his sword into the ground when they finally got a breather.

"This is Percival," Lancelot said slapping the bigger man on the back. "It was his strength that brought them down.

"Your Highness," Percival said quietly.

"Arthur," he said holding out his hand. Percival laugh slightly before taking Arthur's wrist.

"Arthur it is."

"What are you doing here?"

"It was me," Merlin said. "I sent for him." Arthur looked back at them.

"Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you." Arthur and Lancelot shook, and Arthur hit Percival on the shoulder.

"Men," Artemis said. "Always hitting each other as a greeting. I'll never understand it."

"Ah, Artemis," Lancelot nodded. She nodded.

"I hope your journey was not bad."

"It was fair."

"I'm sure you and Gwen have plenty to catch up on," she said nodding to Gwen. Artemis smirked mischievously. Lancelot smiled at Gwen.

They continued on to a new hideout. It was an old castle of sorts. When they entered it was even older looking on the inside.

"You sure we'll be safe in here?" Gaius asked.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It will do for a while," Arthur replied.

"Can't be worse than that cave," Elyan noted.

"That's optimism," Artemis joked.

"It will do," Cassandra said.

"Search the place. See what you can find," Arthur said. Search they did. Artemis dusted off an old grand fireplace before breaking an old desk into pieces.

"Ava," she called, but there was no need. Cassandra's eyes glowed gold and set the wood on fire.

"You still are hesitant to use your gifts. Your prince knows."

"I know, but he doesn't truly know about the Old Religion. He is still in the dark of the good in it." Cassandra nodded understanding this. Together, Cassandra, Artemis, and Gwen lit the rest of the candle and torches to light the room. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival in the meantime found weapons.

"Must have been left by bandits," Gwaine said throwing them on the table. Arthur threw a blanket off a table that Gaius sat at. It was a round table. Artemis smiled fondly at it.

"Here!" Arthur called. "Come and join me." Arthur took Artemis's hand and purposefully sat her on his right hand. Then, Arthur nodded to the seat next to Artemis for Rhian. She smiled and sat. Merlin sat at Arthur's other hand. All in the room sat around the table. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?" There was a brief silence before Lancelot stood.

"You taught me the values of being a knight," Lancelot told Arthur," the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build." Arthur stared at Lancelot. He was grateful, and then Elyan spoke.

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur," he said standing. "It is now my turn to repay you." Arthur nodded equally grateful to him. Leon stood.

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance," Gwaine said. They looked to Gwaine. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gwaine stood to join them. Percival stood.

"Your enemies are my enemies," he said. Everett stood.

"I'm not from Camelot, but… this is home for me. I wish to fight with you for my family," he said putting his hand on Ava's shoulder. Ava stood.

"I'm no good fighting with child, but I can provide moral support." Rhian stood.

"I'll fight for my future."

"Like hell you will," Amice said standing. "I will fight for that future." Rhian glared at Amice. Amice rolled her eyes.

"If you need an old man," Gaius said standing.

"You know the answer," Gwen said. Cassandra stood.

"The Servants are with you," she told him. "You're Camelot is a Camelot we wish to see." Artemis sighed and stood.

"I'm in this deep might as well," she said. She smiled slightly. He smiled at her. He looked around proud of everyone, but then he frowned and realized something was amiss.

"Merlin?" he questioned.

"No, don't really fancy it," he said after a moments thought."You don't have a choice, Merlin," Arthur said."Okay," he replied immediately standing. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other like they knew each other. It was simple as that. He turned back to the table. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of." The men got on there knees, and Arthur took his sword and knighted them each."Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gawain, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Everett, Knight of Camelot." They rose. "When you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

The night followed. It was a quiet night. Artemis couldn't sleep again.

* * *

The door to the hideout opened the following day. Cassandra stood in respect. Erus came in coughing. Her leather top and trousers were covered in dry blood. She had a sword strapped to her side. The other Electus followed her. They all looked terrible. Artemis notice Zhi was not there.

"Where's Zhi?"

"Dead," Erus said coarsely taking a seat and collapsing in it. "The army is in the forest setting up tents. There's one for you as well, Artemis."

"Did you capture the Gorion Mountains?"

"No," she replied. She threw off her sword. It clattered on the table. "Ambrose was there. He killed half our soldiers. He wants you Artemis. He wants your head."

"What do we do then?" Arthur asked. There was silence. Artemis and Erus looked at each other. They seemed to understand something.

"You know… the most dangerous move in a battle is the sheathing of the sword," Artemis said. Erus smiled. Erus nodded.

"I see. If that is your choice."

"What am I not seeing?" Merlin asked watching them.

"Sheathing of the Sword is when someone sacrifices a wound to themselves to get a final, deadly wound to the enemy. You get injured, but you win the battle," Erus said.

"And?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to give Ambrose what he wants," Artemis said. "We will attack, and I will lead them. Ambrose will get as many reinforcements from the city as possible. So take the knights and enter Camelot undetected. Get your father and anyone else out of there." She looked at Merlin. He nodded. He understood what she was secretly telling him. Get the blood out of the Cup of Life.

"It's too dangerous," Arthur said.

"I know," Artemis replied, "but it's Camelot's best… perhaps only hope. You cannot handle the entire immortal army and the Masters of the World, Arthur. We must be willing to die for this. I will lead the Servants… if you will allow me to take that right from you, Elizabeth."

"Of course. While you lead them, Amice and I will head for the Gorion Mountains to return Rhian to her rightful place." There was a nod of a agreement among the Electus.

"Will you follow me?" Artemis asked them.

"It wasn't like we were never expecting this," the White Electus, Cassandra's brother Gaerwn, said.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons," Arthur said giving up. "It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm.""We need to take out the warning bell," Lancelot said. "That way the warriors have no mean of communication.""Good idea," Arthur responded."I'll need someone with me who knows the castle," Lancelot said."I'll go," Merlin said immediately. "Alright."

"It's set then." The day turned to night. They went down to the Servants camp. There wasn't too many of them, but there was a decent amount. There tents were large, and some were big and colorful made of different materials. Everyone, including the knights, left there weapons, armor, and such off for the night before they would have to put it back on and fight for their lives tomorrow morning. They party as if it would be their last night. Cassandra stood, sober looking out into the forest. She breathed in as Arthur approached her.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon," she said.

"Cassandra… I wish to ask you something," he said.

"I know."

"Will it work? Will Artemis's plan work?"

"Oh, yes," she replied. "Camelot will be successfully captured. After all, you can't rule if you never become King."

"And Artemis?" Cassandra was silent. "She seems… upset lately."

"It is nothing that won't be made right in the end. Trust me. All will work out," Cassandra said. He nodded. "Go spend time with her if she seems upset." He nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, Artemis laid on the bed in her ridiculously furbished room. You can thank magic for that. She sighed. She had chosen this. She would be the martyr for Camelot. Dear Lord she was an idiot. Arthur came bursting into her tent. She sat halfway up and looked at him from her bed. She was still laying, but her elbows kept her propped up. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. She laughed. She remembered her dream. A little can be a lifetime when used properly. She sighed and smiled.

"Come here," she said beckoning him to her. He moved around to the side of the bed. She beckoned him closer. He put an arm over her and looked down at her. She leaned up and kissed him. She pushed herself into a sitting position. He cupped her face and leaned in farther kissing her deeper. She pulled him against her as she laid back on the bed. She put her arms around him holding him close feeling his heat radiate off her. She knew he would stay the night, and she knew that neither would be getting much sleep, and she knew that Amadeus would never let her live it down. That bastard. But if she was going to die she wanted to know him at least once.

There was a deep surrender that night. There was no war or battle. This surrender wasn't going to save the world. No but it was a surrender. A surrender between lovers. After that night, that night filled with cries of pleasure and sweat and want and surrender, there was nothing more they could give each other. Artemis gave her soul, her mind, her strength, and her heart to Arthur long ago, and he did the same. Now, she wanted to five the very last piece of her to him, and she did.

* * *

The sun started to rise. Artemis found herself entangled in her sheets with Arthur. Her clothes were well all over. She put her hand to her eyes rubbing them. She sat up. Arthur sat up. He put his arms around Artemis and kissed her bare shoulder.

"The battle's today," she said huddling her knees to her chest.

"It is," he replied. "Are you scared?"

"Nervous," she replied. "You'll be careful won't you?"

"Of course," he replied. "And you?"

"Aren't I always?" she teased. She kissed him sweetly. "We should get ready," she said slipping out of bed. Arthur did the same. They needed to prepare for this.

* * *

Artemis sat on her horse looking at Camelot. Soon soldiers from the enemy came out. Ambrose stood in front staring at her. This was the battle that she knew was coming.

"If we die, we die on our feet!" Artemis told the soldiers. The battle started. It was bloody; it was dangerous; and body parts as well as fireballs and the like was thrown around. Erus and Amice was not there as stated, so Artemis was left to face Ambrose. He stood in the middle of the field waiting for her. He didn't have a scratch on him. Artemis approached him. It seemed this fight would depend on her. "You came for me. I can't say why, but I'm here."

"So you are. So what have you chosen: life or death? Join me or die."

"I will not join you. I am prepared to fight to the death, but first, I must ask. Are you truly Ambrose?" He smiled.

"Yes and no," he told her. "Many years ago, Ambrose, me… well part of me… was playing with magic. He thought that black magic could be controlled. He was wrong. What came out of that was me. The good side of him is already gone on."

"I see," she replied. "You don't seek peace do you?"

"No. I seek chaos."

"Then I must kill you."

"You have no chance."

"I can try." There was a clash of both metal and magic. Ambrose had done his damage well enough. She was bleeding several places. Burns marked her but still she knew that she had to beat him for Camelot, for the world, for her friends, for her family, for Arthur. She had to kill him. Artemis did exactly what she said she would do. The Sheathing of the Sword. An attack at Ambrose. His blade went through her stomach. She grabbed his wrist, and put the other hand on his shoulder. She pulled the last of her magic from the depths of her body. It wasn't lightning that struck Artemis, no, it was pure magic. It struck from her body to Ambrose and the sky. The soldiers watched as Ambrose fell. The Masters seemed lost not sure what to do. The Servants cheered. Artemis collapsed next to Ambrose's body. Artemis's heart slowed before it stopped.

* * *

Erus arrived back on the battlefield. The soldiers of Morgana's army was blown to pieces meaning Merlin succeeded. After Ambrose's death, the Masters were easily captured. It was bloody, but it could have been worse.

Erus stepped to Ambrose's body to examine it, but her eyes fell on Artemis. She frowned and immediately began to pray to the gods that she was hurt and still alive. Her prayers were in vain. She leaned down and checked her pulse. There was none. Erus put her hand to her mouth and sucked up her emotions.

The knights brought her body back to Camelot. Arthur, who looked to be talking happily with Merlin, immediately stood when he saw her body. He ran to her. It was the Red Electus who held him back.

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked in a panic. "Cassandra!"

"She's dead, Arthur," Cassandra said shaking. She was crying. She didn't understand. She saw it, and yet her emotions were an overflow. Arthur began to shake his head.

"No… no…. no!" he pushed Amadeus off him before collapsing next to her. "Artemis?" he muttered. "Artemis?" He shook her gently. "Come on. Wake up. Wake up!" Arthur cried over her body. Merlin stood in shock before he as well began to cry for his sister. Artemis's lifeless body laid in Camelot's citadel. It laid in the place she called home. Camelot won the battle, but to Arthur it was a lose of the war.


	54. In Which The Puppet Master Is Revealed

I really like this chapter. Interestingly enough this chapter wasn't planned. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, but you know I like it. Comment, Questions, ect. Review please. =D

* * *

A funeral for the Servants was… different. Those from Camelot expected a pyre or some kind of burning of the body, but instead Artemis's body would rest on a marble slab for 7 days. Her body would be kept in perfect condition by the Servants' magic. After the seven days would pass, her body would break down into nothing but ash before the weather does what it can with it. The ceremony was done at an island not far off from Camelot. The ceremony was kept to friends and family. But even then there was a large amount of people from all different points of the world. Some those of Camelot have met and those they haven't.

The ceremony was strange again as it officially started. There was a man who conducted it. He spoke in a language they did not know, but one can assume that he was saying something about death, life, and Artemis. There were tears from those who were not Servants and those who were Servants kept reserved faces. Doves were released and Erus using magic allowed flowers to grow around the marble altar.

Slowly the group thinned as the funeral finished. Merlin looked at his sister mournfully with his mother. Both were crying. Merlin lead his mother away. Amice and Arthur were left. Amice put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He looked at her. She smiled gently before leaving him alone. She had taken the effort to attempt to comfort him the passed few days. It hadn't work. He looked down at Artemis's body mournfully. He turned away, but a voice caught him.

"It's unfair, isn't it?" a woman asked. She sat on the marble slab not touching Artemis's body but looking rather nonchalant being next to a dead body. She had hair and eyes as dark as a raven. She wore all black with an ankh around her neck. Arthur turned to her. "She just started her time. She was young, lovely, brave, loved, and yet she was taken from you." Arthur looked at her lost. He was unsure what to do, what to say to this women. Should he yell at her? Lash out at her? "What would you give to have her back? To touch her skin once more, to kiss her again, to love her, to live a lifetime with her?"

"I don't understand."

"What would you give?"

"Anything, everything. Whatever it takes, but nothing can bring the dead back." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He stared at the woman.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked pointing to herself. "I am known by many names. I am a entity, a god, a goddess, a deity. I am a friend, a lover, an enemy, an omen. I am the Reaper. I am Death." He stared at her. "You do not believe me? Are you sure?" A nearby bird that had been singing stopped and fell to the dead with a snap of her fingers.

"You are…," he muttered. "You took her from me," Arthur said. "You stole her!"

"I did no such thing. For the most part, I don't actually kill. It is the people that kill themselves. Artemis chose this path. I only took her soul to it's next pathway."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To give you a chance," she told him. "I was brought here to Artemis by a charm she wears around her neck. A charm she got from a dying, diseased King. Her soul still has a chance, Arthur Pendragon, if you are willing to give it one."

"How?"

"Someone must retrieve it, by which I mean someone must die to bring back."

"I don't understand."

"Put your body in suspended death. I will take you to Avalon. I will let you take her back if you can get to her. If you don't reach her in time, you will die indefinitely."

"How do I-" he didn't finish his question. She disappeared in a murder of crows.

* * *

"Is it possible to put my body in a suspended state of death?" Arthur asked busting into Erus's room. She was temporarily in Camelot. She stared at him and frowned.

"Yes," she replied, "but why would you want to?"

"I met a woman. She claimed she was Death. She said I can bring her back." Erus stood carefully. This boy was fragile. He had just lost the woman he loved. It was not her to decide and tell him that he was foolish.

"Come this way," she said walking out of the room.

* * *

There was a meeting in the council hall. It consisted of Arthur, Erus, Ava, Everett, Amice, Cassandra, Gwen, Jack, Merlin, and Arthur's closest knights who knew Artemis.

"You want to kill yourself?" Amice asked once he explained what had happened.

"Just temporarily," he replied.

"This is insane. How do you know this woman really was Death?" Ava asked.

"It was," Cassandra said. "I saw her approach."

"Then why would she-"

"Don't question Death," Cassandra replied.

"So will you do it?" Arthur asked Erus. She put a hand to her head. She looked frustrated.

"Arthur Pendragon, you are the only heir to Camelot besides Morgana. If you die, there will be trouble. You may not succeed. Uther is useless right now. This isn't right."

"I don't care what's right," he told her. "I'm doing this for her."

"Are you doing this for her or you?" Erus asked. Arthur took a breath.

"She didn't want to die. I am doing for both of us. I won't lie. I want her back, but I know she wants to watch what Camelot and the world will become." There was silence. Erus sighed. She nodded.

"You must do this alone, Arthur," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I am willing."

* * *

Arthur laid on the table in Gaius's chambers. It was the best place to do it. Erus carved symbols into the table.

"Drink this," she said shoving it in his hand. He did as he was told. He heard her voice chant a spell. It was a bit disturbing to Arthur, who still didn't know the true good in magic, but it was for Artemis. He shut his eyes and the dark consumed him.

* * *

Arthur found himself in a barren land, a wasted land. He wondered were he was.

"The sunless lands," a voice came. He turned and found Death waiting there. "Walk with me, and we will reach Avalon." They walked side by side.

"Why… why did you do this? Why are you giving me… giving Artemis this chance?"

"Because I will not allow her to die when her destiny is unfulfilled. I gave her this life, and only I will take it away. Not Ambrose. Not Erus. Not Morgana. Not Morgause. I will. I will take her when it is time."

"I don't understand."

"Artemis told you of a man name Sindri coming to her village and giving her 5 Babylon candles and telling her to go to the Caves of Vetus. I gave those candles to that man. I told him to find her and tell her to go to the caves. Five. Why do you think I gave 5? Those candles have brought her to her destiny. One candle brought her to the caves where she would become a Servant. One candle saved her life and brought her the vision of love instead of duty. Who do you think gave her that vision? I did. One candle brought her to Nimueh and ultimately caused you to discover the mirror. The same mirror that caused you and her to become close. One candle brought her to Gwydion where her fears were dulled. Where she began to question duty? One candle brought her to realize that you need her there and vise versa. Who do you think brought Cassandra the image of Artemis bringing peace that caused her to stop Erus from killing her? Who do you think created the mirror that Artemis uses? Who do you think brought the good dreams of Artemis to Saoirse and Gwydion and Galen before they met her? I did. Who took Kael? I did. I planned out her life. I am the one who leads her."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because I am tired, Arthur Pendragon. I am tired of useless deaths. I am tired of this life. I want peace, Pendragon. People presume because I am Death that I am cruel, and I seek as much death as possible, but that is not true. I do not like taking lovers to their grave. I do not like war. All people see me in the end, it is true, but most do not have to come so soon. Artemis is my hope of humanity. I gave her my visions of death in hope that she could stop them. I gave her my power and myself. Everything she is, everything she has become was my doing. I am the puppet master. However… you… you were only supposed to see her as an advisor. You were not supposed to love her as you did. I do not plan for that, but here you are, and I am happy. Ambrose is finally dead for now."

"Does she know?"

"She has met me once, but she knows not."

"This path has been torture to her."

"It will be worth it. She will be happy." Arthur fell silent. "I understand that you feel conflict on what you have learned. You will be with her in time. Children are in her future. Who do you think Rhian's mother is? Who do you think told Cassandra to send her here? I did. Artemis needed it. She needed to see the good she would bring."

"Will you tell her?"

"No. I will tell her in time, but now is not the time." She stopped. The border to the sunless lands was a lake. "I cannot go farther. Only you. You will not see past the island. The island is not the afterlife. It is where souls go while they wait for the afterlife. It is where Artemis resides." Arthur stepped on the boat. "Good luck." He moved off. The fog grew heavy as he moved to an island, but as he reached it everything became bright. Everything became clear. It was like the world around him was perfection. There was a crystal city. People moved around, but they seemed so much at peace. It was like a dream as he walked up the steps. He looked everywhere looking for her, and then he saw someone. He didn't recognize him, but he saw something in him, something of Ava, and something of King John. Arthur stepped in front of him. The man blinked.

"…You are dead?" the man asked. "Artemis died for you! Are you-"

"Who are you?"

"I am Kael. You are Arthur."

"Where is Artemis?" he asked. Kael nodded. Arthur followed him through the crystal city and into a building. Artemis was sitting in a snow white dress under a window. She looked out of it with a sigh. She has never looked more beautiful. Arthur realized it wasn't the city she was looking at, but somehow she was looking at a view of Camelot.

"Artemis?" he choked. She tensed before looking at Arthur. She opened her mouth before closing it. She got up and walked to him before pulling back her hand and slapping him across the face.

"How dare you! You're dead! I sacrifice myself for Camelot, and this is what's happened! Are you- I am never talking to you again, Arthur Pendragon!"

"I'm not dead, Artemis," he told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"She gave me a chance to save you. Death. I am half-dead."

"To save me?"

"She said a necklace you were wearing called her to you," Arthur said confused.

"The Fisher King," she breathed. He didn't hear her. Artemis frowned and looked to Kael, her former lover.

"Artemis, don't look at me that way. Go," he told her. "You have the chance to live again."

"Kael," she muttered. She had a look of pain on her face.

"You want this," he told her. "Don't make excuses. You love him more than you love me, and I love you, but I can't stop how you feel. Now go home. Go to Camelot." Artemis leaned up and kissed Kael gently. Arthur shifted slightly uncomfortable with this even if it was just to say goodbye. She pulled away. Kael sighed. "It's time for me to finally go to the land of the dead, to the afterlife. I no longer have to wait for you." His spirit started to fade. "Goodbye, Artemis. I love you."

"Goodbye Kael." He was gone. Artemis sighed. She looked to Arthur.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No. I understand." Artemis threw her arms around Arthur.

"You came for me," she breathed.

"You die, I die, remember? Come on," he told her. "Let's go home."

* * *

Arthur took his first breath since he had died. His eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly. Merlin started calling for someone, but Arthur wasn't quite all there.

"Artemis," he muttered. "Alive." Erus stared. Cassandra grinned.

"You owe me ten gold pieces," Cassandra told her. Erus scowled.

* * *

Miles away on a marble grave stone on a small island, Artemis's woke from the dead. She awoke alone, but she wouldn't be alone for long.

"Welcome back," a woman said appearing.

"Death," she muttered.

"Take my hand, Artemis. He awaits you." Artemis slipped her hands in the cold, pale hand of death, and she found herself at Gaius's door. She entered. Arthur, Merlin, Ava, Erus, Cassandra, Amice, Gwen, Jack as well as the knights (Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, and Everett) stared at her. Arthur slid off the table before practically running to her and kissing her with everything he had, and she kissed him back with everything she had.


	55. In Which We Get A Glimmer Of The Future

Ah, yes, we leave you at a short, unimportant chapter. This is the last until the new season starts. Just thought i would randomly put this in here. That is all.

* * *

Rhian took her place behind Amice on the horse. Erus remained on a separate horse beside them. They rode from the battle away from the Servants fighting.

"How can you just let them go?" Rhian asked looking back at the battlefield. The battle was already far in. It looked gruesome.

"Because you are the future Rhian. It is that simple," Amice said sternly. Amice looked ahead of her purposely not looking back. If she looked back then she would not be going to the mountains; she would be going to fight with Artemis.

"It isn't that simple! I wish to fight! I am my mother's and father's daughter! War is in my blood!" Rhian yelled.

"You also know that we cannot let you!" Erus snapped back. "You are not meant to be here!"

"That is not true, and you know it! I am here to bring her hope! To bring my mother hope, to bring Artemis hope!" Rhian argued.

"Then it is true?" Amice asked. "Artemis and Arthur end up together at last?"

"Yes," Rhian said. "Now let me do what I am meant to!"

"No," Erus said. They rode hard to the mountains. Amice used her magic to keep Rhian were she was. She was struggling against it.

When they finally reach the mountains, the Masters blocked their way. Erus frowned. She sighed. "I hate these wicked people," she muttered before her eyes glowed gold, and they were all blasted off their feet.

"A little subtle, don't you think?" Amice asked getting off her horse. Amice grabbed Rhian and pulled her off her horse, but Rhian ran back toward the battlefield, but as she started to run a pain in her chest caused her to topple over.

"Mother," she breathed shakily clutching her chest.

"She must get back, now!" Erus said. They helped her and reached the mirror. Beyond the mirror an image of a bright golden lit cave showed. It was highly decorated.

"Go," Amice commanded. Rhian, having no other option, stepped through. She collapsed to her knees when she was finally through. The pain in her chest subsided. Rhian stood.

"Rhian!" a voice called. "There you are! We've been looking for you for weeks!" A brown haired boy with blue eyes stood there. He was tall with a soldiers build. He was about ten years older than Rhian. "Aunt Artemis is flipping out, and Arthur is in a fury! The knights are searching for you everywhere!" he replied.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Kael," she told him rolling her eyes. "I'll go back to Camelot immediately. Where's Ava?" she asked.

"Mother is with Artemis trying to calm her," Kael informed her. "She's a nervous wreck."

"And my eldest sister, Ginevra? Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"You should keep better track of your fiancé, Kael," she told him.

"Stop lecturing me you unruly harlot."

"You know, Father will never give you permission to marry Ginny if you don't be nice to all her siblings."

"What do you want, Rhian?"

"I need to get back to Camelot fast."

"Fine. You can take my horse."

"Excellent," she replied walking off.

"Manipulative little brat," he muttered.

"I take after my mother!" she called. Rhian reached the stables. A black horse stood there. Rhian mounted him. "Come on Phillip," she said patting the horse. Rhian rode off to Camelot.

When she reached Camelot, a guard ran into to tell the Queen. The Queen stood pacing back and forth in front of the throne. She wore a thin blue dress. One that looked to be comfortable and finely made. Her husband, the King, sat there looking at her warily. He looked tired.

"M'lady," a knight said entering.

"What?" she snapped.

"Princess Rhian is here. She just arrived."

"Send her to me," she replied. The knight left.

"Artemis, take it easy. I'm upset too, but… remember who Rhian is. She is your daughter."

"I know that, Arthur!" Artemis snapped.

"No, I mean… she truly is your daughter. Who do you think she gets her rebellion from?"

"Arthur," she muttered.

"Artemis," he replied coolly.

"I know," she finally admitted. The doors opened, and Rhian stepped in. Artemis crossed her arms. They stared at each other. Rhain closed the gap and threw her arms around her mother. Artemis had a look of surprise on her face.

"I'm sorry mother," Rhian whispered into Artemis's shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying all those things. I'm sorry for running away."

"Hm… you're still in trouble," she said quietly.

"I know."

"What happened, Rhian?"

"I fell into the mirror," she replied quietly. Artemis looked to Arthur. He laughed. Rhian looked at him.

"You… knew I would?" she asked.

"Of course. I remember when your mother let it slip that you were my daughter. That was interesting," Arthur replied. Artemis laughed.

"You were so annoyed with me," Artemis told Arthur.

"Why didn't you tell me about everything? You made everything out to be perfect. You never told me about the troubles you two had trying to get together or about the Servants or anything. Why?"

"It was so long ago, Rhian. I moved on passed that time. I never told your sisters or brothers either. That was a different time, a different place it seems." Rhian laughed.

"I know. Father didn't even know about Uncle Merlin's magic," she said with a grin. Arthur shook his head. Artemis laughed.

"You know I'm not allowing you to step out of the castle for oh let's say two weeks," Arthur said. Rhian sighed. She nodded.

"I know, Father."

"Good. Go tell your siblings. They're worried."

"Yes, Father," she said going to run off. Artemis sighed and looked at after her.

"You are worried about her," Arthur told Artemis. Artemis nodded.

"I will always be worried about Rhian. Out of all our children, she is the most like me." Arthur laughed. "It's not funny Arthur. I was so reckless."

"But I loved you for it," he said finally standing from his throne. "I still love you for it. You're still reckless," he said putting his arms around her waist.

"I am not."

"Need I remind you what you did when you discovered that Rhian was missing?" Arthur asked her.

"No," she told him.

"You nearly killed me with that stunt. I swear you'll be the death of me, Artemis," he muttered putting his forehead gently on hers and looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"It wouldn't be the first time I nearly got you killed," she told him slyly.

"It's about every other day," he told her matter-of-factly. Artemis laughed as she pulled away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling her back to him.

"In case you forgot, which you always seem to when matters come to Jack, Jack and I are riding out to the river."

"River? That seems unimportant. Plus you know I dislike him."

"Arthur, he's married to Amice."

"And? So are you and yet he's always taking you from me?" She tried to pull herself away, but he pulled her back.

"What's at the river that is more important than me?" he whispered in her ear.

"If you recall Abigail is ill, and Jack requires help collecting ingredients for a potion," she told him as she pulled away again. She kissed him quickly. "And most things are more important than you," she teased as she walked away. Arthur laughed.


	56. In Which Time Passes Them By

Miss me? Good. I have big plans for this season. BIG PLANS. If you don't remember what happened go on facebook find luna proeliator group and under discussion is what happened last. Anyway, Review please! and enjoy and like always I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Artemis sat on the steps of Camelot watching the people as they passed. A sketch book sat in her lap. There was a rough outline on the paper.

Several people nodded at her with respect as they passed, which she returned, and others whispered and pointed her out to their companions. The rumors about her and Arthur were sometimes borderline ridiculous. They were quite a bit of gossip even though neither admitted it nor had they been seen together in public since she had come back. However, she did move into the castle in a room quite near Arthur's. That gave Camelot quite a bit to talk about.

Nevertheless, she sat sketching them as they gossiped idly. Her lover was off somewhere no doubt with his knights and her brother. It was no surprise with Arthur temporarily taking over for Uther that he was on active duty all the time and had little time for himself or for her not that he didn't try.

Artemis, meanwhile, enjoy a rather quiet last 5 months. It was most definitely to her liking. Although she admitted that this quiet had better not last forever for she would most certainly go insane.

Artemis suddenly heard a baby crying. She looked around for the child and mother but saw none. Instead, she saw a six month pregnant Ava making her way to the palace. The townspeople who saw her suddenly started gossiping with a look of disgust on their face. Artemis scowled at this and turn her full attention to Ava. As she saw Ava, simultaneously, she saw a baby boy. Ava sat next to her on the stairs. Artemis stared back off into Camelot before speaking.

"It's a boy," Artemis said. Ava stared at her before blinking.

"What?"

"Your child is a boy." Ava stared at her before a grin spread over her face. She hugged Artemis.

"A boy," she muttered putting her hand on her round belly. "Will you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Set up a room for him. I don't want a nanny or a wet-nurse or anything. I want to raise him myself, and you are very good at this kind of thing. Will you?"

"Of course. Shall we start today? I am rather bored." Ava tilted her head and looked at the sketch book.

"Have you spent much time drawing these passed months?"

"It's a good way to past the time when Arthur and Merlin are off."

"Gwen said you've spending a lot of time with her too while she looks after the King."

"That too. I think me helping the King comfort's Arthur. I find ways to be productive."

"It's not fair that he leaves you here all the time," Ava told her with her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"Need I remind you your lover does the same?"

"Yes but I'm with child. There's reason."

"There's reason for him leaving me here," she argued.

"Oh? Amice is off risking her life helping the Servants. Why can't you?"

"Ugh, you're right!" Artemis said throwing her sketchbook on the stairs. "Let's wait to create a child's room. It can wait. Let's go do something!"

"What?"

"I don't know," Artemis said. "You shouldn't drink if you're with child, but let's go to the tavern. Let's just dance and flirt aimlessly with men and do whatever. I'm bored."

"I like it. Then let's go for a ride. Go to another tavern."

"I'm liking it; I'm liking it," Artemis said with a grin. "Cross-country tavern trip. Alright. Let's do it." They both stood and ran to the stables to get the horses before going to the tavern and then the next tavern and the next tavern.

* * *

Artemis and Ava got back the next night at midnight. They stumbled in laughing about some unheard joke.

"That was so fun," Artemis laughed laying on the stairs with Ava.

"We should go out more often," Ava suggested.

"It'll knock off some of the boredom," Artemis admitted. She sighed. "I miss you, Ava. We don't really… you've grown up. I'm not necessary anymore in your life."

"Perhaps, but when I have the baby I want you to help raise him… I think I want to name him after my brother."

"That's a good idea," she replied. Artemis sighed in content. Ava rested her head against Artemis's shoulder.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "Of motherhood. I wasn't made for it; you were."

"You'll be fine," Artemis said rubbing Ava's shoulder. "Motherhood is something you can't prepare for, and if you weren't scared I would be worried."

"Were you scared when you thought you were going to have a child?"

"Terrified but I had people who were ready to help me. You have Everett, who is a good man, and you have me. You always have me." There was a small silence before Ava spoke.

"Everett was terrified when I told him. He looked like a ghost, but over time… he's become excited. He wants to be a father, a father that his wasn't. His father is emotionally distant. The man never stops talking about work, and he threatened to disown Everett when he left. He didn't care. He stayed with me. His father isn't speaking to him, but his mother is a wonderful woman. She had promised to help me through it as well."

"I have yet to meet them."

"Perhaps you should," Ava said. "After all you are like a mother to me. Is it not proper for the two mothers to meet?"

"I hate meeting new people," Artemis groaned. Ava laughed.

"I should be going. Everett's probably worried that in my 'fragile state'," she said air quoting, "I might get hurt or hurt the baby."

"And I should be going too. Arthur's bound to be worried I fell in some hole."

"A hole?"

"I don't know. He's been rather protective lately claiming things about holes. Where are these holes? I don't know." Ava laughed. They both stood. "Good night, Ava. Sleep well."

"You too." The two departed. Artemis slipped into Arthur's room. He stood in front of the fire pacing. "Something wrong?" Artemis asked. He turned around immediately.

"Where in God's name have you been?" he asked closing the distance between them.

"I was with Ava. We were-"

"I thought something bad happened," he told her. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Arthur," she told him. "I'm always fine. Stop acting so protective. You and Jack both. You've both treated me like a child since I…"

"Since you died," he told her. "Doesn't that tell you why?"

"Arthur… I'll be fine. I'm not in anymore danger than I was a year ago. In fact, I'm in less danger. Ambrose is dead; Morgana hasn't been heard from; Erus is my friend now; John is dead; currently, I have no active enemies. You need to let me be free. You're suffocating me with your rules." Arthur stared down at her. He sighed and nodded hesitantly.

"I suppose you make some kind of valid point," he replied.

"I'm glad you agree because I plan to start doing what I want. Starting with helping the Servants of the World set up a base in the newly captured Gorion Mountains."

"I… understand," he replied.

"Good," she leaned up and kissed him. "I should get to bed." She turned away, but Arthur grabbed her around her waist.

"Or you can stay," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, no," she told him pulling his hands off of her. "I've told you before no more gossip for Camelot. Can you imagine what would be said if I ended up with your child? He would be a bastard, Arthur. Simply unacceptable." Arthur sighed and let her go.

"You're right," he muttered sounding disappointed. Artemis laughed and kissed him again before leaving to her room.

* * *

"Artemis, what the hell?" Ava asked. Artemis had wrapped a cloth around her eyes and was leading her somewhere. Artemis laughed.

"You'll see," she replied. Artemis removed the cloth from Ava's eyes revealing a newly painted nursery next to Ava and Everett's room. It was painted like the waves on the ocean.

"Oh my God!" Ava squealed hugging Artemis. "How did you get this done so quickly?"

"Gwen and a few other servants are to thank for that one."

"It's wonderful, Artemis," Ava sighed sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. "Everett's mother wants to meet you."

"When?"

"Tonight. Dinner with his family."

"Fun," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Please be nice."

"Aren't I always?" Artemis asked. Ava gave her a look. Apparently, she didn't think so. "Alright, alright. I know."

* * *

"Artemis!" Ava yelled after Artemis. Artemis had marched out on Everett's family fuming.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Artemis yelled.

"He's an ass! Don't listen to him!"

"Never again!" Artemis yelled. Merlin walking up the stairs was passed by Artemis, who looked heated. Ava was standing there looking hopeless.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. Ava sighed.

"Everett's father… he said some rather harsh things to Artemis, so naturally Artemis lost her temper and well he has a broken arm now." Merlin laughed. "It's not funny."

"What did he say?" Merlin asked.

"Well," Ava said looking out of the window, "he told her she was unfit to raise me, that my mistakes were caused by her faults. Not mention he basically called her a harlot."

"But none of that is true."

"I know, but perhaps in her heart she believes it a little," Ava replied.

"I'll go talk to her."

"That would be best."

"He's wrong," Merlin said sitting down next to her on top of the highest tower's roof. "He doesn't know you."

"Perhaps he is right," she replied quietly.

"He's not. You are not what he says. If you didn't raise Ava, who would? You gave her guidance when she needed it. You taught things most people wouldn't. She is having a child with a man she loves. Yes, she's not married, but that child will still be raised in a proper family with your help of course."

"It is my fault what has become of Ava. I raised her. I instilled bad morals into her. He life is my fault."

"Is such a bad life?" Merlin asked. "She's happy, Artemis, and you know in the end I think that's all that matters." Artemis shook her head.

"Society has disowned her, and that is my doing. I taught poorly on that. I shouldn't have. I should not have passed my hatred and lack of ability to follow society's rules onto her. I do not want her to live her life as an outcast. That is a terrible burden."

"She won't. She will marry Everett went she finally chooses. Society will accept her. She will be a nobleman's wife. Of course they have to." Artemis sighed.

"I regret many things, and lately they seem so clear to me," Artemis admitted with a frown. "I didn't realize how much."

"You should regret nothing. You have been a good parent to Ava. You have been a great leader, a great sister, and when the time comes you will be a great queen. You must have faith in yourself." She smiled gently and looked at him.

"Sometimes I don't give you enough credit Merlin," she told him. "Sometimes I feel like we're drifting apart. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

"You have so much going on. I understand."

"'Kin-blood is not spoilt by water, Merlin."

"I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"It's a Servants saying. It's means blood is stronger than anything. Family is stronger than anything. You are my blood. No matter what I should make time for you. I am sorry."

"Don't be," he replied. Artemis smiled gently at him.

"I will try to be there for you more. I promise. You are my brother. You mean so much to me," she told him. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you, and I know you're always there for me. There's no need to be sorry," he told her. She smiled.

"Oh brother," she laughed laying on the roof.

* * *

Ava's screaming echoed down the hall. Everett sat on edge in a chair nearest the door while Artemis sat next to him and Arthur on her other side holding her hand. Arthur's knight whom knew Everett well were strewed around the hall. They come and go. Everett's mother stood across from him. She could not be more opposite of him. She was a petit woman with short blonde hair, but they had the same color eyes. It seemed she was holding her breath at this moment.

"Is she all right?" Everett asked Artemis as she sat calmly in a chair near the door. Ava did not want anyone in her room only the nurse.

"Do you want to try to give birth and tell us how you feel?" Artemis asked him.

"She's screaming-"

"It hurts," she told him like he was an idiot.

"It's been 6 hours."

"And it could be 6 hours more," she told him. "You must not worry." Artemis's hand gripped Arthur's tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's right," Everett's mother told her son. "You must be patient and not worry. It takes longer for a new mother." Five more hours passed, and the screaming stopped. The midwife came out of the room. Everett stood.

"It's a boy," she told him. "You can see her now. Just the family. She's tired." Artemis, who dragged Arthur with her, Everett, and Everett's mother entered the room. Ava was sitting up looking tired. There was a small baby in her arms.

"Hi," she replied with a tired voice.

"Hi," he said with a smile as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Everett nodded and Ava gave the baby to him. He held the child looking down at it in marvel. "I want to name him Kael after my brother."

"I understand. It's important to you. I agree. Kael."

"How are you doing, kid?" Artemis asked sitting by her leg.

"Don't call me kid. I just had a kid. You can't call me that now grandma."

"Hey, I'm not old. Don't call me grandma you clodpoll."

"Psh, I'll make sure Kael calls you nothing short of grandma," Ava replied. Artemis leaned over and flicked her ear. Ava smacked her hand.

"Do you want to hold him?" Everett asked Artemis. She nodded. Artemis held the fragile being in her arms looking down at him.

"It suits you," Ava teased. "When are you and Arthur going to have a child?" Artemis just laughed.

"Why? Eager to have another screaming brat around?" Artemis asked. Ava laughed. She sighed her eyes slipping shut. "Get some sleep Ava." She nodded and fell asleep immediately. "Do you want to hold him, Karina?" Artemis asked Everett's mother. She nodded and took the baby from Artemis.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "about my husband."

"You are not the one that should be apologizing," Artemis replied. Karina looked down at the child with a smile. "Arthur and I are going to go. Congratulations." Everett nodded as they left.

"Well?"

"What are you welling at me for?"

"You enjoyed it," he teased her.

"Enjoyed what?"

"Holding that child in your arms. Imagining yourself as a mother," Arthur replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted with a sigh. She smiled at him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"My uncle's coming in," he said suddenly.

"Uncle? Why? No don't answer that. I'm sure it will be a load off. Yes?"

"Yes," he replied. "I want you to meet him. He's coming in a week."

"Of course," she replied.

"I have to go. I have duties." Artemis sighed.

"I suppose I have to share you with the Kingdom," she muttered before kissing him. He pulled her back to him in another kiss when she pulled away.

"Maybe with Agravaine helping me, you and I will have more time together."

"Mm… well… in any case, I suppose I better help Gwen make this palace look presentable for your uncle." He nodded and kissed her gently as she walked away.

* * *

"You look magnificent," Arthur whispered to her as they waited for his Uncle Agravaine in front of the castle.

"Good," she said cheerfully, "because I can't breath."

"Just don't collapse on me."

"I won't," she muttered. A man appeared on a black horse; he wore all black, and even his hair and eyes were dark. He looked like a friendly man, but as soon as Artemis saw him she knew something was off. She shuttered.

"Are you cold?" Arthur asked her.

"No… involuntary shutter," she smiled. Agravaine got of his horse and bowed slightly to Arthur.

"Uncle," Arthur said.

"Arthur, you've grown," Agravaine smiled.

"That tends to happen when you leave for… how many years?" Artemis said with a slightly bitter look on her face.

"Artemis," Arthur said surprised. She immediately brightened her face.

"Sorry. I'm Artemis. Pleasure. Sorry for the… sudden mood swing. I'm a woman, therefore prone to them." Agravaine chuckled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Artemis… a Lady of the court I presume?"

"No. I am an ambassador for the Servants of the World," she told him. He looked surprised.

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time." Artemis frowned.

"No. I suppose not. Uther has never allowed them in Camelot. Arthur makes an exception for me." He looked between the two. He realized there was a reason that his nephew was introducing her. He must have plans on marrying her. He observed Artemis.

Artemis held a rather cold demeanor. Agravaine could tell that although Arthur would be won over easily that it would not matter if he could not win over Artemis, and she would not bend easily. She would not be so easy to fall for his tricks. She would be hard to break.


	57. In Which The Veil Is Torn

Author's note: I want to make a few necessary points for a second. The first point is I write as I go. I don't know what will happen for the most part just as you don't. That said a few things have changed. Jack for instance had a bigger purpose when I had created him. However, as time went on, it just didn't work out. Hence the creation of our new character. Jack is now of little importance. I apologize for the inconvenience. Second is that I chose to write this before Lancelot returns as he will no doubt, so I'm not entirely sure how important his death was, but oh well, I felt it was time to give you a new chapter despite it all. I suppose if it is very important I can throw it in there later somehow. I'm good at making things up as I go. That is all. Enjoy. I will be updating more periodically after this I hope as I got a new laptop. Also as another side note, I'm converting all my friends to Merlin. It's a good day.

* * *

It was nearly sunrise when Artemis bounded down the castle steps. She pulled a black cloak around her as she reached the last step. Libera stood await for her. She started to pull herself up but was immediately stopped and pulled back to the ground. She turned to see Arthur with his hands on her waist.

"Think you can leave without a goodbye?" Arthur asked. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a week," she told him.

"I know, but a week can seem an eternity especially when I have no idea if you're safe." He paused before continuing. "I've heard rumors that Morgana has been spotted."

"Yes on the other side of the Kingdom, Arthur," she said as if she was exhausted of this conversation, and indeed, she was. "You must trust me and know I can handle myself."

"We don't know how strong Morgana has gotten," he replied.

"Other side of the kingdom," she reminded him.

"It doesn't matter," he said. He sighed. "Just take one of my knights with you. Any of them."

"I don't want to bring a knight who doesn't know Master Gwydion with me. It would be disrespectful."

"Then bring Everett and Ava."

"They have a child, Arthur. I can't ask them to come with."

"Then Jack," he said quickly. "Take Jack with you."

"That's how much you don't want me to go alone? You're willing to allow Jack to come with?"

"Anything."

"No, Arthur," she said firmly, "I'm going on this pilgrimage alone. Jack and Amice are busy helping the Electus set up the Gorion Mountain base."

"Then wait a few days until the Samhein festival is over, so I can go with."

"No, Arthur," she said shaking her head, "the point of me going now is because the Servants celebrate Samhein very firmly. Samhein is the time when spirits of the dead are closest to us, so it's the best time to go." He nodded. They had been over this. Artemis told him a month ago that she had planned to leave three days before Samhein to visit Master Gwydion's grave on the other side of the Kingdom. It would take nearly a day and a half hard ride to get there. Slow paced, it took three days one way.

"Alright. Seven days. If you aren't back by sunset on the seventh day, I'm sending out knights after you." She smiled and nodded. He kissed her before she pulled herself up onto Libera.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Seven days."

"Seven days," he said kissing her hand. Artemis turned and rode out of Camelot.

* * *

The waves crashed against the cliff with a roar. It was Samhein Eve an hour until the hour when the veil was the thinnest: midnight. Artemis slid off of Libera. She could see the erect monument in tribute to Gwydion. It was his grave marker though his body was dust in the wind. It was an arched doorway that lead to the end of the cliff. Carved into the arch was birds of all kinds. A single lantern was lit and hung from the middle of the arch.

The lantern swung in the light wind. As it swung to the right a man was briefly illuminated leaning against the arch in silence.

He wore a black cloak leaving her incapable of seeing any features beside that he was a male and rather tall. Artemis approached cautiously.

"I didn't think anyone would be here but me," Artemis said coolly approaching the archway. The man looked slightly startled. He stood fully erect. He slid out a sword from his side causing Artemis to pull her own weapon out in defense. They both froze for a second, and then he took the first move. He swung his sword in a downward motion trying to hit her. She dodged, but he was a quick opponent. He swung back. Artemis pulled her sword up to guard. Her opponent was brutal. It was quick, strong swings. Artemis didn't have much of an opening to strike back. Artemis ducked under his sword before turning and elbowing him hard in the stomach. His sword clattered onto the ground. He grabbed her arm and twisted it so that her sword fell too.

She was surprised to see that he was equally skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Artemis went for a nerve, but he blocked her and hit three different nerves on her own arm. Her arm fell useless. In shock, Artemis let her defense down. Three more nerves were hit, and she was down.

"You… beat me," Artemis said surprised. She looked up at the man. He pulled his hood off.

He was a man with sleek black hair and pale blue eyes that gave nothing away. He had a dark aura about him, but not one Artemis feared. He was not an enemy, but he thought she was. He picked up his sword and held it to her throat.

"Who are you," he asked, "and what do you seek?" His voice was deep and quite smooth.

"I could ask the same of you," Artemis replied.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"I am Artemis. I have come to pay respects to my teacher and friend."

"You are _the _Artemis?" he asked seemingly confused. She stared up at him. She was slowly curling her fist trying to will her body to move. She swept her foot under him. He fell, and Artemis stood putting her foot on his chest. She removed her hood to look at him properly.

"Now, who are you," she asked, "and what do you seek?"

"My name is Col. I have come to pay my respects to my teacher, my guardian, and my grandfather." Artemis was taken back.

"You are Gwydion's grandson?" she asked.

"Technically, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great… well you get the point, grandson. He was a lot older than you think."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. She looked down at him. He looked up at her. They both started laughing. She held out her hand. He took it, and they stood together. She gestured toward the arch. He stepped under the arch way, and Artemis followed. They leaned on opposite pillars. It was silent.

"I didn't know Gwydion had children," Artemis finally said.

"With Aradia," he replied quite curtly.

"She still lives you know?"

"I do. She is not quite the woman she was. She isn't quite right in the head," he replied. "Not since Gwydion turned on her."

"Turned on her?" Artemis questioned. "I heard that she was dangerous."

"Perhaps to his rule."

"I don't understand," Artemis replied.

"Aradia was the Prophetess of Old when Gwydion was the leader of the Electus. She went against him challenging his rule, so he took away her powers."

"How long ago was this? I mean… it must have been long, because I've never heard of him being the leader of the Electus."

"About Seven hundred years ago."

"Seven hundred… I know he's old, but… not that old."

"Grandfather was nearing his 1000th birthday," Col said. Artemis stared at him.

"Maybe… I didn't know him as well as I thought," she muttered.

"He spoke of you very fondly," Col said. "Anything he didn't tell you was to protect you."

"Protect me," she muttered. "Protect me? I'm tired of people thinking I am some fragile child! I do not need protecting! I can protect myself, and I do not need anyone." Col stared at her.

"I think you have unresolved issues," he told her.

"Don't presume to know me," she snapped.

"I'm not presuming anything," he told her coolly. She stared at him. He was very collected. It unnerved her and yet fascinated her.

"You are a bit like Gwydion. Very collected, very calm, not giving anything away." He smiled slightly. He had a bit of a crooked smile but rather charming.

"You are a bit like him as well. Very independent and stubborn." Artemis laughed. Artemis paused. They were both silent. She took a deep breath and sighed. The air was crisp with the smell of leaves.

"Where are you traveling from?"

"Camelot."

"Camelot?" he asked surprised. "Strange place for a Servant."

"Prince Arthur is ruling currently. He's not the tyrant his father is," she told him. "Uther has fallen apart after the betrayal of his daughter."

"Morgana. Yes, I heard about her. I travel around different kingdoms, but even I heard about that. All the Servants were talking about it."

"Are you Servant?"

"No, but I have many friends who are. I chose not to go along that path."

"Where did you travel from most recently?"

"Tein. A small village half a days ride from here. Not far." Artemis nodded her head. She looked out to the crashing sea. A bell rung loud in the sky from the nearby town signaling that it was midnight. Artemis gasped. A pain in her chest gripped her. It felt like she was being split in half. Col's voice echoed her name as she collapsed.

* * *

Artemis found herself in a barren land, a wasted land. She stood next to a dark, bare, lifeless tree that cast the darkest of shadows despite the sky being sunless.

"Hello?" Artemis asked stepping forward. "Where am I?"

"It's called the sunless lands. You've been here before," a voice said behind her. Artemis spun around to face a dark haired woman.

"You are…," Artemis muttered.

"I am Death. You may call me Dea as many before you have."

"Many before me? How many people actually get to meet Death before they die?"

"There is one in every lifetime. You are that one."

"I… don't understand," she replied.

"You are special, Artemis. Surely you know this?"

"Sure like my brother."

"No," she said shaking her head. "Emrys's power is far different from yours. His power is inherited from his father; yours is not."

"No?"

"No. Your power comes from me."

"No… no, that can't be… and if it was then surely… why would you tell me now?"

"Because Artemis… what you are is about to change."

"I'm still lost," Artemis replied. Death was silent. She stared up at the sky. Her eyes were so old, so worn. She wasn't what Artemis would have expected. She was gentle. It was strange.

"One most live but not live to keep our worlds connected."

"I… don't-"

"Just listen. You and your predecessors were chosen. You were chosen to be the veil in human form. You are what keeps the human world connected to the land of the dead. Without you and your predecessors and eventually your successors, people cannot move from this world to the next. There must always be one of mine walking among the living."

"One of yours."

"Your heart beats but you died long ago."

"Died?"

"You crossed over. You were brought to me when your predecessor died. It was not coincidence. Those visions you stared having the day Uther Pendragon attacked the druid camp… were visions I gave to you. You died that day, Artemis. Uther's men killed you. You were dead for seven days. When you came back, you had power; you had visions. This is what I gave to you."

"And if I do not want it?"

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Artemis. Without my power, you are dead. In another universe, you may not even exist, but you do now. The point is… the veil has ripped apart by Morgana at the Isle of the Blessed. You are veil in human form."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means you must repair it, or you will be no more."

"How do I fix it?"

"That is your choice. Arthur is going now to that veil to sacrifice himself. However, Emrys will not allow that. He is going to stop him and sacrifice himself. However, it is Lancelot who will die."

"I want no one to die," Artemis said with worry.

"Then, listen. Go to the veil. I will do the rest, but be warned: what will be done there will harm you. I don't know how well you will fair. You will live, but it may be no more than as a ghost."

"I understand."

* * *

Col was staying in small humble home. It was rather dark and rather cluttered with things. It was not his home but a friend's who was far gone. Col pulled out an old leather bound book. He flipped through it before stopping. He muttered to himself before turning to Artemis. "Ic i álýme mec læðð." Nothing happened. Col frowned. He wasn't sure what to do. He sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed he had laid her on. "þurhhælan," he muttered. Still nothing. Col sighed.

It was a day later when Artemis's eyes flew open. She gripped Col's wrist.

"I need the Isle of the Blessed," she breathed shakily.

"You're too weak," he told her.

"The veil," she breathed, "has torn. I need to go… now." Col nodded.

"Can you move?"

"Little," she told him.

"Then how the hell will we get to the Isle of the Blessed if you can barely move?"

"Just get me near Camelot," she breathed as she stood but collapsed. Col caught her.

"Absolutely not," he told her throwing her back on the bed rather roughly.

"Look," Artemis snapped, "I can do this with or without you! Now, I may die if you don't help me, but I'm going! It is my duty!" Col sighed.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"Then you'll help me?"

"Yes."

"Good cause we need to go now," she replied.

"Now?"

"Now. It will take a good deal of time to get even near Camelot." Col sighed. He nodded before helping Artemis walk out to the horses. They had to go. They had to heal the veil before someone sacrifices themselves.


	58. In Which Artemis Makes A Sacrifice

It took three days of riding to get back just as much as it took at a slow pace. Artemis fell off her horse onto the ground. She prayed that even though she didn't have the same abilities as Merlin that it would still work.

"Ο δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!" she shouted weakly. She wasn't feeling well. She felt as if she was deathly ill. Artemis waited and waited. Her heart dropped when nothing appeared until the Dorocha. The spirit of the dead rushed at her screaming. Her heart quickened as she was left unable to move. Col went to try and pull her from the Dorocha, but fire licked the spirit before he got the chance. It fled. In front of her for the first time stood the Great Dragon.

"Ah, the young sorceress. This is a surprise," the dragon said.

"I thought there were no dragons left around here," Col said in awe.

"Ahhh," the dragon said looking at Col, "and the orleahter."

"Orleahter?" Artemis questioned. The dragon laughed.

"All in time young sorceress." Artemis shook her head.

"I need to get to Arthur and his knights as well as Merlin," she told the dragon. "Fast before Lancelot sacrifices himself."

"How do you know this?"

"Death," she said.

"Ah, young sorceress you have found out your place," the Dragon noted, "well, part of your place that is. Do you know your other?"

"At Arthur and Merlin's side. That's why I intend to stop it."

"Then come. Both of you." On the dragon's back, they rode to the shores. The Isle of the Blessed was before them. Artemis was coughing up blood.

"Good luck, young sorceress." Artemis nodded. Col helped her onto the boat. The boat moved forward, and when they reached the Isle of the Blessed, Artemis tumbled out of the boat. She collapsed on its rocky shores. She felt like she was dying.

"Artemis," Col said in worry. "Artemis." His voice faded.

* * *

Death stood before her in the sunless lands again.

"Now, you must choose," Death told her.

"Choose?"

"I can repair the veil with a sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" Artemis asked.

"I will take what is mine from you. I will take your power and your ability, and I will give up part of what I use now. That sacrifice of power will be enough. However, be warned. You will not be right if you allow me to do this. You will be ill, and you will feel dead, and it gets worse."

"How?"

"I, like you, will remain with little power, damaged. I cannot walk these lands with no power. My servants, the reapers will take care of the dead. I must ask that you allow me to take shelter in your body during the night. You must walk the Land of the Dead while I use your body to walk in the living. This will allow us both to survive while I and others repair what is mine and what is yours."

"You will take my body?"

"From dusk to dawn. It will not be good for your health, oh no, but if you choose this and do not accept me we both may die."

"Can you die?"

"I am not the first Death. There have been others. Nothing can live forever." She was silent. "What will you choose?"

"I choose this."

"Than welcome me into your body, so I can do what must be done."

"How?"

"Say it in the Old Language."

"Ic wilgeest ðu beinnan mín feorhbold déaþscúa," she muttered.

* * *

Death stood in Artemis's body. There was only one key difference between real Artemis and Death Artemis. Death Artemis had black eyes that showed an old magic versus Artemis's spirited blue eyes. Death looked at her own hands. She hadn't been in a body whose heart beats in years.

"Artemis?" Col questioned. Death eyed Col carefully.

"Young orleahter," she said, "I need your assistance."

"You are not her. Who are you?"

"I am Death."

"Death?" he muttered. "Why are you-"

"Artemis and I have an understanding. Now will you help me help her?"

"What do you need?"

"In due time," she told him. "Now follow." Col followed Death through the buildings to the courtyard were the veil had been ripped. The knights and Merlin were not there yet. However, the Cailleach stood await.

"My lady?" the Cailleach questioned seeing beyond Artemis and seeing her mistress.

"Hello, Cailleach. Do you know why I am here?"

"To close the veil."

"That is correct," she replied walking closer. Col stood behind her several paces. Death examined to rip with disdain.

"But you need a sacrifice."

"I already have that arranged," she said still looking at the veil.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking of the Lady Morgana. She should have been more careful. She's made an enemy of me. She walked on ground that she should not have." She heard the Wyvern screech above her. She sighed. "The knights are here. We better make this quick." Death turned on the Cailleach before pulling a knife from the Cailleach's side and plunging it into her chest. "We will discuss what will become of you in the Sunless Lands," Death said before pulling the blade out of the Cailleach's chest. The Cailleach's disappeared as dust.

The blade she took from the Cailleach's was no longer than her forearm. It was old with several symbols carved into the blade and the handle was a carved bone. Death took the blade to Col.

"Take it," she told him. He took her blade. "Now repeat after me. Gewrixle þes wælseax."

"Gewrixle þes wælseax," Col repeated.

"Æt húselfæt cníf."

"Æt húselfæt cníf," he repeated.

"Æt defective þes háligreft."

"Æt defective þes háligreft."

"Eac meant déaþscúa ond meant Ambrosine."

"Eac meant déaþscúa ond meant Ambrosine," he repeated. His eyes flashed gold, and the blade in his hand turned clear.

"Now stab me in the heart with the blade."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's okay. She won't die. She'll be fine. Just do it." Col hesitated. A Wyvern could be heard in the skies again. They sounded mad. "We don't have much time," she said in panic. "Do it."

"How do you I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"You don't. Artemis trusts me, so trust her Orleahter. She is your destiny."

"My…? What do you mean?"

"We are wasting time! Do it! Now!" Col thrusted the blade into her heart. She gapped. Col pulled the blade out.

"Artemis!" a shout of two came at Col. He found himself under attack. Arthur fought Col with anger and frustration unaware of what was happening. Col held his own. All fighting was stopped when Artemis gasped and from the wound in her chest a small white glowing globe came. It flew into the veil. The veil sealed shut.

It burned. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt like her bones were fractured, and that her muscles had been torn apart. She heard a shout.

The fight between Arthur and Col continued. Col managed to knock him off his feet.

"Will you calm down?"

"You killed her!"

"She's alive," Col snapped, "why don't you take the time to check?" Merlin leaned down to Artemis. Her eyes cracked open.

"He's right, Arthur. She's alive."

"Pain," Artemis muttered. Arthur leaned down to her.

"Artemis," Arthur said. Artemis started shaking. "You," Arthur snapped ready to turn on Col, but Artemis grabbed his arm.

"He… helped," she muttered. "Be… thankful." He looked down at her and then up at Col. Col moved closer. He bent down before taking out a small vial from the folds of his cloak. He poured it into her mouth. Her eyes slid shut.

"She'll be able to sleep peacefully without the pain for awhile." Arthur looked at him.

"I owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do," Col said.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon," he said.

"Nicholas de Vaux," he replied. "Col." They shook hands before Arthur picked Artemis up.

"We should leave here. Come with. In case, she needs more healing." Col nodded.

"Your invitation is welcomed," he replied. Arthur stared at where the veil was and looked down on Artemis in his arms. She was going to be the death of him.


	59. In Which Artemis Become Death

Reviews greatly appreciate. I don't own Merlin, but I do own a great deal of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

A week followed, and Artemis awoke. Pain still rattled through her. He muscles felt stiff, and she felt as if she was dying, but it was more than that. She felt almost like she was empty. It was the price to pay. Col walked through the door. He was without his cloak this time revealing a dark tunic, trousers, and boots. A sword with a dragon shaped in the handle was strapped to his side.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she croaked out. He tossed her a small bottle.

"It'll help with the pain."

"How long have I-"

"A week. Arthur's been rather… what's the word…? Worried is too light a term." Artemis drank the potion before responding. She felt a bit better. At least well enough to talk. She suspected that Col had used magic to create the potion, but she said nothing.

"That's just Arthur."

"Yes, I know," Col replied. He paused. "He really loves you."

"You two got to know each other I see," Artemis replied.

"We had a couple days ride to know each other, and a little time together while I was in here with Gaius trying to decide what to do with you."

"And you like him? Because, well, let's face it he's a prat."

"His love is unrequited," Col said slightly confused.

"Oh, no, it is requited. I love Arthur very much. I just like teasing him. It's quite fun," she said with a smile.

"And it will be my death," Arthur said entering her chambers. She chuckled. He walked to the side of her bed. "Good to see awake. How are you feeling?"

"Great," she lied through her teeth. Arthur being oblivious thought it was true.

"I'm glad to hear it. I let you leave Camelot alone, and you nearly die."

"I'm sorry," she told him, "that I wasn't going to let you die." He gave her a look. She smiled and grabbed his arm to pull him down to kiss him. Col cleared his throat uncomfortably. Arthur looked at him.

"Forgot you were there, Col," Arthur said. Col nodded with a smirk. Arthur stood up straight.

"I appreciate it," Col said sarcastically. Arthur smiled and hit his shoulder.

"Take care of her," Arthur told before turning to Artemis. "I'll see you later, Artemis."

"If you have to," she replied. Arthur left, and Artemis turned her attention to Col. "Where's Merlin?" Col shrugged.

"So why did you lie to Arthur about how you're feeling?" Artemis shrugged.

"Arthur gets worried about everything. I didn't want him on my case." Col nodded slowly.

"So," Col said, "you love him, but you lie to him."

"I… stretch the truth," she told him, "I rarely flat out lie to him."

"Does he know about your magic?"

"Yes, but I think he turns a blind eye and pretends like I don't have it." Artemis paused for a moment. "Though I don't blame him. He was raised that way by Uther."

"Ah yes, the broken king," Col said with a nod. "I saw him, and I can't say that I'm not happy to see him in such a state."

"Do you have a personal vendetta against Uther Pendragon?" Col paused seeming to think this over.

"My parents were killed in the Great Purge." Artemis stared at him quite silent.

"I'm sorry for your lose," she replied. "I never knew my father because of Uther. He was chased out of Camelot and farther into Cenred's lands. I didn't meet him until a few years ago. I understand how you feel."

"And your brother," Col said, "he is in great danger staying in Camelot." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about Merlin?"

"How can you not? He's dangerously careless with his magic," Col replied.

"Well, Arthur doesn't know, so he can't be that reckless."

"Arthur's just oblivious then."

"On many things, yes, he is," Artemis replied. "So are you staying then?"

"I enjoy Camelot, so perhaps for the time being," Col told her.

"Good, because there's so much I want to ask you," Artemis replied with excitement.

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I must be honest… talking… it hurts a bit, and I feel a bit… odd. I need more rest."

"While you sleep I'll attempt to find something to help the pain more."

"Thank you," she told him. He nodded and turned to leave, but Artemis stopped him. "I seek to ask you one thing before you leave. Why did you and why are you helping me? You barely know me." Col stared at her. He was silent.

"The last time I saw my grandfather was five years ago. Before I left, we argued rather… colorfully… He cared for you greatly. I want to try to make up lost time by helping you and getting to know you."

"So you are trying to ease your guilt through me."

"Yes," he replied bluntly. Artemis nodded. "Is that all?" Artemis nodded again.

"You can leave," she told him. Col nodded and left her room. Artemis laid her head down and closed her eyes.

* * *

The sun set, and the moon rose. Artemis stared out the window of the castle, but it wasn't Artemis. It was Death. Death stood perfectly still. She seemed to be thinking, but perhaps she was just dwelling on old memories of a life long since passed.

"Artemis?" Arthur's voice called from down the hall. "What are you doing up so late?" He walked to her when she didn't respond. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Artemis?" Death looked up at him. He took a step away from her seeing her eyes. He drew his sword.

"Calm down, Arthur Pendragon," she told him. He lowered his sword confused. He recognized her voice.

"Death?" he asked confused.

"Give the boy a gold star," she joked looking back out the window.

"Where's Artemis?"

"In the Land of the Dead. We have an understanding. When the sun is on these lands, she will be herself. When the sun sets, I will take her body."

"Why?"

"Her soul as well as mine are damaged from healing the veil. Her magic is gone. I had to take it back from her to heal the veil."

"Take it back?"

"I gave Artemis her abilities when she was a child when she was killed by your father's men."

"When she was…?"

"She is alive now. I breathed life back into her body. Like I said, no one will take her life but me."

"So she will not be right?"

"Not for a while, Arthur Pendragon. Eventually, I will heal, and she will heal, but for now, you get to see me. Isn't that exciting?" she asked dully.

"Won't she need rest?" Arthur asked her.

"Artemis? She'll be fine. A little on edge at first, but she'll get better." Death kept her eyes on the scene out the window. It started to rain lightly.

"Why her?"

"Hm?" Death replied inquiring further into what he meant.

"Why did you chose Artemis?"

"I didn't chose her. Monarchs use divine right as a reason they rule. So by your standards what gave you the right to rule is God. What chose Artemis was God or Gods or fate or whatever chooses people. Whatever created people, the world, me. I did not. I take from this world. I do not give. Artemis came to me. I just did what I knew I had to. Artemis died less than a second after her predecessor. Because there was no veil at the time, she could not pass over and was brought to me. I knew that she was the next. It was… fate."

"You don't control as much as you claim," Arthur said calmly.

"No. There is much I don't control. I am aware of this," she said. "Your dear sister for instance. I can't control her. For the love of the Gods. I can't even kill her if I wished."

"Morgana?"

"Yes. Morgana," she replied with venom.

"Why can't you-"

"There is a… balance that must be preserved," she said carefully. "Morgana is great evil, but there is someone who must live for this kingdom to prevail who is her opposite, who is pure good."

"My father?" Death laughed at the notion.

"Your father who executes the innocent so freely?" Death said with a frown. She thought for a second. "Or should I say executed? He is weak. Close to death."

"Do not talk about my father like that," Arthur said sharply. Death raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize. I forget how testy humans could be."

"I'm not testy," Arthur said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Death laughed. Her laughter fell into silence. Death seemed to be scanning the citadel's landscape.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing particular," she replied. "Just remembering Camelot long before it was a city when it was just a field. How time seems to pass those who cannot walk with their loved ones."

"You were human once?" Arthur asked.

"Too long ago," she replied.

"What was your name?" Arthur asked.

"I… do not remember," she replied.

"Will Artemis… become like you?"

"No. I was cursed to this life for unspeakable crimes against the Gods. Artemis has not done anything to deserve such a fate."

"What did you do?" Death was silent. Her face darkened as she remembered the unspeakable act.

"I'm afraid I will not tell you. Not now at least. One day you will know just as Artemis will."

"Will Artemis be alright in the Land of the Dead?"

"I believe she will fare quite well," Death replied still looking out the window searching for her lost memories somewhere amongst the stone of the citadel.

* * *

Artemis stared at the cracks in the ground. The sunless lands were not a cheerful place.

"You don't look happy?" A boy said. He looked no older than 13 with sandy hair and wearing all black with a scythe in his hand. He was a reaper, a servant of Death.

"I am in the Land of the Dead when I am living. How do you think I feel?"

"Well, technically it's just the passage to the land of the dead," he replied. "And the land is more like lands. People go to different places when they die."

"How do you decide?" Artemis asked him.

"We don't you do."

"What?" Artemis said confused.

"People think that they go to a good place or a bad place based on their morality, but in reality, humans decide. Deep down people know where they belong in the afterlife, and it's there that they go."

"Wonder if they don't want to leave the world?"

"People can chose to be immortal. It's a state of mind, but very, very few truly want that, and those who wish to return can chose to be reincarnated instead of to continue living with the life they have."

"Humans have all the choice?"

"It's funny isn't it? They blame Death, but in reality, she has nothing to do with it."

"What's your name?"

"Marc," he replied.

"How did you become a reaper? You're so young?"

"I sacrificed myself to the Gods," he replied. "Not knowing what to do with me they chose to have me try and redeem myself by working for Death."

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course. I'm dead."

"What am I supposed to do all night?" Artemis asked him.

"You answer their questions."

"Whose?"

"Theirs," Marc said nodding his head. A woman stood there staring ahead at them. She was nothing more than a spirit."

"I-I was t-told to get my-my answers here," she stuttered.

"Go on," Artemis said.

"I-I want to know why," she said. Artemis looked to Marc in a panic.

"How am I supposed to know the answer to that," Artemis muttered to him.

"She doesn't either. You just say what you can. We give no real answers just mere guesses."

"Why?" Artemis repeated. The woman nodded. Artemis ran her hand down her face. "The… world must make way for the new… and it happened to be your time. Your death means the life of a new child. You should be happy." The woman nodded unsure if her question was answer.

"Now go and touch her shoulder," Marc muttered. Artemis went to her.

"Are you ready?"

"One more thing," she said. "What does it all mean? What's life's purpose?"

"Well," Artemis said rubbing the back of her head, "life is hard and complicated, but in the end, everyone serves their purpose and will eventually help the world progress into a better tomorrow. You left your mark, and it will remain in the hearts of those who care."

"Thank you," the woman smiled. Artemis touched her shoulder. Light shone on her, and she disappeared.

"That was pretty good," Marc said.

"Yeah? Cause I just made that up." Marc laughed.

"You said it almost as good as Dea," Mac smiled. Artemis sighed.

"That was hard."

"That's usually the two questions you'll have to answer. They'll be a good deal of them."

"So it's like a job?"

"No, it is a job," he replied. Artemis sighed.

* * *

The sun and moon were both in the sky when Death laid in Artemis's bed and closed her eyes. Artemis was pulled from the Sunless Lands to a foggy, unclear white forest. Death stood waiting for her.

"How was your first day?" she said with a smile.

"What's the meaning of life?" Artemis asked. Death laughed. She shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Artemis turned serious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, but I cannot guarantee an answer," Death replied.

"It's just… why do people die?" Death frowned. "Is it because we have to, or is it because we choose to and… in a way it's suicide?"

"You speak of those you lost, don't you?" Death asked.

"My first lover… my child… my father… Gwydion… I don't understand why."

"I can't give that answer, Artemis," Death replied, "But clearly it happened for a reason. Would you have gone to Camelot and fallen in love with your prince if Kael was still alive, if you had your child? No and Arthur needs you, so it's what the world demands. You are a Servant. Should this not be your way of thinking?"

"Still…," she muttered.

"Life is interesting so is death," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Artemis said with a slight laugh.

"Ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I think so," Artemis replied. The world faded, and Artemis awoke with a yawn. Her body was sore all over, but the pain had subsided. She just felt… ill. She groaned to herself. Life was going to be Hell.


	60. In Which Artemis Finds Something Strange

Because I love you, and don't care for these chapters much so you get two! yay! Enjoy. PS Wicked Day is the next chapter. Yay! loved that episode.

* * *

Artemis sat under a window staring outside blankly. She felt dull, blank like something important was missing from her like it was just out of her reach. She huddled her legs against her chest. She curled herself into a ball.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" Arthur asked seeing her as he came up the stairs. "You look in pain."

"I… I don't know," she muttered. "I feel painfully empty." She wrapped her arms around herself. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her face in his hands. He smiled gently.

"Come on," he said with a nod pulling her hand.

"What?" she muttered.

"Come on," he said pulling her up. He dragged her down the halls and out of the castle. Her horse and Arthur's horse both stood there waiting for them. "We're going for a ride." Artemis smiled. She pulled herself onto her horse. She decided to let Arthur take the led not knowing where he was taking her.

* * *

Arthur helped her off her horse, and for once she had no condescending remark.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked her. She looked at the ruins in front of her. The ruins were made of white marble. They stood high on a cliff while the ocean crashed against it. The walls of the ruins were cracked and were slowly being covered by both ivy and white flowers that were using the ruins like a trellis.

"This is the Ruins of Lumen," she said staring at them. "Why-"

"I talked to Saoirse about you, about everything. She told me this is the best place to bring you." Artemis turned and looked at Arthur before she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She laced her hand with his, and they walked together to the ruins and stepped inside.

"Why did they leave the Ruins of Lumen?" he asked her.

"It was during my training," she replied, "when sorcerers attacked the ruins. We fled and never came back," she replied. She stood on the balcony in the back of the room. It looked down onto the ocean. "To me… this is like a childhood home. I learned almost everything in these Ruins."

"Did the Servants build them?"

"No and yes," Artemis told him. "A long time ago before the Servants were made, so that's about a thousand years now, there was chaos. There was so much war, and so much abuse of power particularly with those who bore magic. This was the foundation of the Servants, and eventually Ambrosine sought those who wanted peace in the world and gathered them together to create the Servants, but back then it was different. It wasn't the organization that we know now. The Servants were called something different back then. They were called Lumen. It means Light. They openly helped humanity quite aggressively, and anyone who sought peace could join."

"Why aren't they that way anymore?"

"When Ambrosine lost his mind and wiped out an entire civilization, Lumen was frowned upon. Eventually, war broke out against the countries that support them and the countries against them. Lumen slowly hid from the world, and they changed their name to the Servants of the World. They became more selective about who could join."

"Why do you think Ambrosine lost his mind? Why did he turn evil?" Artemis tilted her head and thought on this.

"I can't answer that. Perhaps he lived too long, and age whittled away at his sanity, or perhaps he really does think that what he did was best for humanity. I really couldn't tell you what happened to him, but whatever it was, I don't want to dwell on it any longer. Ambrosine is dead and gone."

"Of course," he told her. She smiled and leaned back against the rail of the balcony stretching out. Arthur put his hands on her hips and gently pressed against her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course," he replied. She smiled and kissed him gently. "You've been in a rather peculiar mood since the Isle of the Blessed."

"Mmm," she replied thinking about that. "Well, I feel like something's missing, a part of me, but I don't know what." She walked away from him to the center of the room and turned to stare at him. "I feel like I'm… at a loss. There is so much I thought I know that I don't, but it's so much more than that."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You brought me here," she smiled. "That helped a little." She sighed and circled around looking at the building. "I think I just need to be alone to sort myself out for a while," she told him.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her. She laughed lightly.

"No, of course not." She pried her eyes away from the wall and to him. He was staring at her with quite a large amount of worry. "You're concerned."

"I've never seen you act like this," he told her. "This need to be alone; this feeling of something missing; you being at a loss."

"Does it bother you?"

"It terrifies me," he admitted.

"Why?" Artemis asked confused.

"Because at moments of weakness, you're the one I turn to, the one who I can always count on to be strong and sure, but you are so unsure right now."

"I'm not as strong as I look," she told him. "I fall and crack and sometimes I even break, and you put me too high on your pedestal. I'm human."

"I know. I understand that. It just concerns me."

"You just don't understand," she told.

"I'm trying."

"I know, but this is a problem you will not understand and cannot help me with. Please understand that." He nodded.

"I'll try," he said. She smiled and looked at him.

"Why are you so amazing?" He smiled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I wouldn't be worthy of you if I wasn't," he replied walking to her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her. She stared up at him, and the emptiness subsided, and she was in bliss.

"I love you," she told him. "Don't forget that ever."

"I won't. I promise." She smiled and sighed.

"When did become so… sickeningly sweet?" she asked him pulling away from him and increasing the distance between them as they spoke.

"I don't know, but it's making me nauseous." Artemis laughed.

"Well, you're still the arrogant, narcissistic prat I knew those years ago."

"And you're still the most annoying, disrespect woman I have ever met."

"Good," she told him. He laughed. "I wouldn't want to be outdone."

"You'll never be outdone," he assured her. She grinned. Her smile slipped.

"I think we should get back to Camelot," she told him. "You are its only adequate ruler right now. You have duties."

"I have my duty to you too," he told her.

"I am not your wife, Arthur. You have no binding duty to me."

"I do whether it's binding or not. I owe you so much." She smiled.

"Nevertheless, the sun is going down. I would like to be back in Camelot before it sets and Death takes me." Arthur nodded. "Could you ready the horses? There's something I want to see. Alone." He hesitated before he nodded and left her.

Artemis turned on her heels and walked down the halls and up through a hidden spiral staircase. She walked the steps slowly, and she felt herself as a girl walking up the stairs like she did so long ago.

Artemis pushed the door open, and in her mind she could see Gwydion still sitting in the chair he always did, but he disappeared back into her memory as she proceeded farther in. She looked around the room. Gwydion had left nearly everything at the Ruins when they were attacked. His things still laid undisturbed. She ran her finger along a chest and continued to look around the room. Her eyes stared at a wardrobe. There was nothing interesting about this wardrobe. It was rather plain, but something drew her to it.

Artemis pried the door open. There was a small chest inside, and that was it. Artemis tilted her head and carefully opened the chest. Inside, a Mirror of Anima lay. Artemis's eyes widen, and she lifted it. Broken glass fell out of its frame. Artemis pulled the mirror and pieces out of the chest and carefully wrapped the pieces in cloth. Artemis quickly rushed out of the room as if she didn't want to be caught. She hopped down the stairs and returned to horse. Arthur was there waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. "You look panicked."

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She stared at him before nodding. Her thoughts were rushing at her. The main thought: what was Gwydion doing with a Mirror of Anima?


	61. In Which Arthur Becomes King

Long chapter. Enjoy. Excited for the finale tonight. =D Long live the king! 3

* * *

"Can I ask a favor?" Artemis asked Death as they both stood limbo.

"Go ahead."

"Can I have tonight to myself? It's Arthur's birthday," she told her. "I want to do something special for him." Death sighed.

"There are consequences to this request Artemis," she told her.

"Consequences? Like what?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I'm just saying anytime you ask for a request like this it could cause unwanted affects."

"I will deal with any consequences that occur," Artemis assured Death.

"Are you so sure about that?" Death asked. "This could be a very fatal decision."

"I'm sure."

"Very well," Death said. "You may have tonight."

"Thank you," Artemis told her. Death nodded solemnly like she knew something, knew something she wouldn't or perhaps couldn't tell Artemis. Perhaps if Artemis had listened things would have turned out different than they did.

* * *

Artemis practically skipped down the hall in her night gown. She had just woken up though it was well past noon. Artemis knocked on Arthur's chambers.

"Enter," his voice came. Artemis opened the door and closed in gently after entering. He looked up, and she smiled flirtatiously. "Artemis," he said sounding surprised and pleased.

"Hello, Arthur," she said walking to him and sitting in the chair across from his. "Happy Birthday. What are you 50 by now?" she teased.

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "Did you just wake up?" he asked taking in her thin barely there white night gown.

"Yes," she told him. "Do you like my night gown? I don't often wear it, but it's rather nice. It's made from the finest eastern silk. It was a gift many years ago."

"It's quite… lovely," he said trying hard to be a gentleman and not mentally undress her. She smiled charmingly.

"I'm glad, but I bet you think it would look better on your floor?" she said with a smile. Arthur shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me," she told him. "I know what you're thinking, so don't even try and deny it."

"Perhaps it was what I was thinking," he told her, "but you've made yourself clear on that matter."

"I have, but," she said circling around and going closer to his bed; he watched her with a smile, "it is a special occasion, and I really didn't buy you a gift." She slipped off the night gown before stretching out in his bed stark naked. He stared at her. She smiled at him. "Well?" And Arthur being a man, couldn't help himself and joined her in bed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday," she told him again laying against him and playing with the coin around his neck. The coin she had given him long ago by now the spell that had long ago been remotely effective was now so worn it was lucky if had any magic left.

"Well, this present tops anything else I get," he told her. She laughed.

"So what's in store for you tonight?" she asked him.

"Festival. There are entertainers in town," he said with a sigh.

"Oh no," she teased him sarcastically, "a festival just for you. It's the end of the world." He smiled at her and held her tighter before kissing the top of her head. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about you and I," he replied, "about how I'm lucky to have you and about how much I love you. What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the future," she told him.

"A future with me?" he asked.

"I hope so," she told him. "I just wish that things could be simpler sometimes."

"I assure you," Arthur told her, "that a simple life would never suit you. It's below you, and you would get bored too easily and do something reckless." She laughed.

"That's… very true," she told him.

"Do you still want children?" he asked her.

"A bunch of brats who share some of your traits and mine?" she asked with a laugh. "Of course." She sighed. "I look at Ava and Everett, and sometimes I just get so jealous. It seems unfair that I was deprived of that."

"You have a chance." She smiled.

"You know if we ever get married Merlin will technically be your brother," she told him with a grin. He groaned.

"I refuse to acknowledge that." She laughed. Artemis stretched and sighed.

"You should get on with your duties. I've kept you occupied to long," she told him sliding to the edge of the bed and pulling on her night gown. She kissed him, and she went to pull away, but he grabbed her and held the kiss longer. She laughed and pulled away.

"Or you could stay," he told her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll see you tonight," she assured him.

"Tonight?" he questioned. "But… Death?"

"She agreed to it."

"Then come with me as a guest," he told her. She smiled at her before nodding.

"I would like that," she told him. "Come by my chamber around seven?" He nodded and kissed her hand gently before she pulled away and left his chambers.

* * *

Arthur knocked on her door. Artemis pulled it opened with a sigh. She was wearing a dark purple gown with gossamer sleeves. She kept her hair only partly up as was the fashion at the time.

"Hi," she said with a smile. He kissed her gently.

"You look wonderful," he told her.

"Oh, I know," she told him with a laugh. He held out his arm, and she gladly took it. They walked down the hall; Artemis was leaning her head against his shoulder lovingly.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"I'm getting used to gowns," she told him.

"You can't breathe, can you?"

"Nope," she told him. He laughed. "But I just love seeing the shock on your face when I wear a dress. It never gets old."

"I am constantly in shock of your beauty," he told her.

"Of course," she told him rolling her eyes.

"I saw that," he told her. She grinned up at him.

"I love you," she said innocently. He kissed the top of her head. They reached the banquet hall, and Artemis froze.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur… I heard about your father. He'll be there, won't he?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Then it's not wise to show up with you, right?"

"I told him you would be there… as a Servant," Arthur said. "You have to understand… he's not completely stable, and I didn't want to tell him-"

"Arthur," she said cutting him off, "I understand." He smiled down at her grateful. She smiled before entering the banquet hall. Arthur followed her.

"By the way, I think you have a gray hair," she teased him again causing him to stop and look at his reflection in a gold dish. She laughed and sat down in a chair next to his. She looked to Uther who was only a chair away from her. She nodded, and he nodded back coolly. Arthur made a face at her playfully before sitting between his father and Artemis. She smiled as she took a sip from her goblet.

Artemis was enjoying her night off. The entertainment was quite enjoyable, and Arthur was in a great mood with his father and his lover both at his feast making Artemis even happier.

In the midst of the performers, a gleeman stood and the performers made way for him.

"We will require a volunteer," he called though his sights were already on Arthur. "Prince Arthur. What better and more fitting occasion to demonstrate your legendary bravery." Arthur seemed on the spot, and Artemis immediately squeezed his hand under the table. "Do you accept the challenge?".

"Of course," he said standing. There's a round of applause.

"Is this safe...?" Merlin asked him as Arthur took of his cloak and shoved it into Merlin's hands.

"It's knife throwing, Merlin. Of course it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge."

Arthur headed over to the circular board where the Gleeman waited for him. He looked at Artemis who shook her head at him. Arthur placed himself against the board where his ankles and wrists were tied to the board.

"Do not fear, my Lord," the gleeman said. "I never miss my target."

"Good," Arthur replied. "Glad to hear it."

"May I?" he asked, but before Arthur can object, the Gleeman shoved an apple in Arthur's mouth. The Gleeman gave the signal, and the wheel was spun.

Another performer presented the case of knives to the Gleeman. He took one out and showed it to the crowd.

Without even stopping to take aim, the Gleeman suddenly turned and threw the knife at Arthur. It stuck into the board, centimeters from Arthur's face. The crowd gasped and applauded.

The Gleeman took the next knife from the case and thew the knife. It flew through the air and landed into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. Another round of applause.

The Gleeman took the final knife from the case, took aim, and threw it. The knife stuck straight into the apple. The hall erupted with applause. Arthur looked incredibly relieved that it was over.

Arthur was released from the board. He tossed up the apple quite pleased with himself. "See, Merlin. Nothing to worry about," he told him taking a bite from the apple.

"So you weren't scared?" Artemis teased as he sat down.

"Not even a little."

"Alright tomorrow let's go out to the training field and I'll throw knives at you," she told him.

"I'll pass," he told her making her laugh.

* * *

Artemis collided with the wall as Arthur kissed her right outside his chambers. Artemis pulled away.

"I would love if you would stay the night," he told her with a slur. Artemis laughed.

"You are far too drunk," she told him. "That would be taking advantage of you."

"I would love if you took advantage of me," he growled in her ear. She shoved him playfully.

"Merlin," she called. Her brother came up the stairs, and Arthur groaned making Artemis laugh. She kissed his cheek gently. "Good night."

"Could have been better," he teased. She laughed and walked away. Artemis walked up on top of the roof only to be meet with a familiar face.

"Col," she said happily. He turned his head to stare at her. She walked to his side.

"Artemis, I'm surprised you aren't with Arthur," he told her.

"He's too drunk to play with me tonight," she told him with a pout.

"I really didn't want to know that," he told her. She laughed.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I've been around Amadeus too long." He chuckled and nodded.

"I know how that is," he told her. "He trained me."

"Gwydion didn't?" Artemis asked. He shook his head.

"Grandfather was a member of the blue fraction. I was a member of the red fraction before I stopped pursuing being a member of the Servants."

"Really?" she questioned. "So you're all love and sappiness and romance?" He laughed.

"That's an extreme of the Red fraction," he told her.

"I thought you would have been a blue," she told him, "like your grandfather."

"My mother was a red," he told her.

"I see," she replied. "What was she like?"

"My mother?" he asked. Artemis nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to get to know you better," she told him. He was silent for a moment.

"Maybe a different night, Artemis," he replied.

"Okay," she replied quietly. "Col?"

"What?"

"Why did Gwydion have a Mirror of Anima?" she asked. The question threw him off. He faltered, and she observed his reaction carefully.

"He didn't," Col replied quickly.

"He did," she replied, "and I think you know why." He was silent before he spoke again.

"I don't know," he replied, but he was lying, and Artemis knew it.

"Hm," she replied thinking before suddenly speaking, "I should get some sleep." He nodded.

"Pleasant dreams," he told her.

"You too," she told him leaving him there. He watched as she left the roof.

"Pull yourself together," he muttered before looking back out to Camelot.

* * *

Artemis laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes slid shut, and she could hear the voices of the dead ringing in her ears.

"Artemis," they breathed a faint whisper. "Wake up." Artemis turned slightly and curled up more. "Artemis," they said slightly louder. "Wake up."

"No," she mumbled.

"Artemis! Uther!" a voice screeched in her ear. Artemis shot up and stared wide awake at her wall. Artemis slid out of bed and found herself walking out the door toward the king's room, and suddenly she was running there terrified. Artemis threw the doors open. Arthur was laying there with his father bleeding out in his lap.

"Artemis," he breathed weakly struggling to stay awake. "Get the guards. Get Gaius." She nodded and ran.

* * *

Artemis bit her nails nervously as Gaius looked over Uther. She knew the consensus, but still she had hope not for Uther's sake but Arthur's. Gaius looked to Artemis. He didn't want to be the one to break the news; he hoped Artemis would. She nodded.

"Gaius?" Arthur questioned.

"Arthur," Artemis said quietly putting her hand on his arm as Gaius left them alone with the dying King. He knew what she was going to see. He shook his head.

"No," he said his voice cracking.

"All things have their time, and it's father's now."

"No, no, he still has time," he told her.

"Arthur," she muttered looking up into his eyes, "Uther died the day Morgana betrayed him. He's been a broken man ever since." He opened his mouth trying to think what to say, but he was having a hard time recollecting himself.

"You don't understand," he eventually told her. "Without him, I have no one."

"Of course you do," she told him with a smile. "You have Merlin and Gaius and the knights and me but not only us but all of Camelot. Your people feel your grief." He stared at his father and then down at her.

"Don't leave me tonight," he begged her. He looked like a wounded bear. Artemis nodded.

"I'll stay with you as long as you need me," she told him.

* * *

Arthur sat at Uther's side all day and night, and Artemis made sure to stay there and not go to the land of the dead, or at least she tried, but somewhere along the way her eyes felt weighted, and suddenly Death took Artemis's place. She removed her hands from Arthur's. He looked at her and jumped up.

"You!" he said outraged.

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon," she replied. She looked down at Uther before she turned her attention back to Arthur. He looked angry. "You are… angry?" she questioned.

"Of course I'm angry," he replied. "You're killing my father!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do not kill," she told him. "People kill people. I simply move their souls from their broken vessel to the next world."

"Then don't take him," he snapped. "You have a choice."

"That would be cruel," she told him. "Leaving his soul in a broken vessel will make only allow for a broken soul. It's your father's time."

"You're wrong," he snapped.

"I am not," she told him. "No matter what you do, no matter how you try he will die, and you cannot stop it."

"Why did you let this happen?" he questioned.

"I could have stopped it if I had been here, but Artemis would not listen to me. I told her it would cause consequences."

"Are you blaming her?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'm simply saying this is not my doing."

"Get out," he snapped pointing to the door. She looked at sympathetically.

"You have my sympathies," she told him.

"I said out," he said grabbing his arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Arthur, you're hurting my arm," Artemis whimpered. He immediately let go when he realized Death was not with him anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said releasing his grip on her arm. "I just…" She watched him with her head tilted.

"I know," she replied gently putting her hand on his arm. He collapsed back in his chair, and Artemis sat next to him; she would hold his hand all night if she had to.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Merlin asked her entering her chambers the next day. Artemis had her head against her desk. She was surrounded by mountains of books and papers.

"Tired," she muttered. "Arthur was up all night, and he wanted me to stay with him." She lifted her head up from her desk and gestured to the seat across from her. Merlin sat down.

"I know. Arthur told me that you have been very kind and loyal," Merlin explained. She nodded wearily. "I came here for a reason."

"Oh?" she questioned.

"I do not want to go behind your back," he admitted. "I plan to use an aging potion again and to heal Arthur's father." Artemis stared at him blankly.

"I see," she replied carefully. "Just be careful."

"I will," he told her. There was silence again. "There's something else."

"What is it?" she replied.

"I've been thinking about the whole you have no magic situation," he told her.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"That magic that you used was Death's right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then wouldn't it make sense that you have your own magic, but you've just never used it. What if you have the ability to relearn magic this time actually using your own?" he asked her. Artemis stared at him blankly.

"You've brilliant," she said as a grin spread on her face. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"I'm glad you think so," he told her with a grin.

"Will you reteach me?" she asked him.

"Me?" Merlin said. She nodded.

"I… I miss you brother," she told him. "Even though you're right in my sights, I feel like I never see you." He smiled gently at her before nodding.

"I'll try after this is all over," he replied. She smiled and nodded. "What's all this?" he asked her pointing to the papers. Artemis's smile fell.

"Merlin… you may try, but I do not have faith Uther will live."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"These papers are Servant's work. It's all the papers I'm required to fill out if a new monarch takes the throne."

"I see," Merlin replied. "It won't be necessary. I will save him."

"We shall see," she told him with a sigh. She tossed her books off her desk before throwing her feet up on it. Merlin nodded.

"We leave tomorrow," he said and then his smile fell, and he turned serious as her brother was known to do on rare occasions. "Artemis?" Merlin questioned.

"Hm?" she asked.

"If I got caught… If I make a mistake, and Arthur catches me…," Merlin started.

"I would forsake Arthur and save you," she assured him.

"But you love Arthur," Merlin replied.

"But I love you too. You're my brother," she told him. "Blood is thicker than water, and always know I'm there for you." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"And I'm there for you," he told her. They smiled at each other realizing that they had each other's backs through thick and thin.

* * *

Artemis stared out over Camelot and watched Arthur and Merlin leave Camelot. They were going to go find the apparent sorcerer to help heal Uther. She just hoped Merlin knew what he was doing.

"Artemis," a voice called. She looked over toward the entrance to the roof. Col was coming her way.

"Col," she replied with a smile. He walked to her side.

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

"You know what Merlin's planning? How?" she asked confused.

"I like to eavesdrop," he told her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's a wonder that Arthur hasn't found out by now," she replied.

"Well, he's not the smartest man," Col replied.

"I thought you liked Arthur," she told him.

"I do," Col said with a sigh. "I'm just jealous of him sometimes."

"Jealous of what?" she asked. He looked to her and opened his mouth ready to tell her something, but immediately seemed to change his mind.

"Everything, I suppose," he said vaguely. "I do like Arthur. He just makes my blood boil sometimes. He has no idea how lucky he is."

"I think he does sometimes," Artemis told him. "Some days more than others."

"I don't believe you," Col told her. Artemis sighed.

"Arthur doesn't like showing his feelings around others," she told him.

"I don't think he truly knows though," Col told her. "He takes you for granted."

"No doesn't," Artemis objected.

"Then why hasn't he married you?" Col asked. Artemis frowned and looked out to Camelot. "He's not getting any younger, and he'll need an heir to continue the Pendragon line."

"What makes you think I would say yes?" Artemis asked him.

"You love him. It's what you want," he told her.

"Don't presume to know everything about me, Col," she told him. "I have often thought about what I would say to Arthur if he did propose marriage, and I still am uncertain of the answer I would give him."

"Why?" he asked.

"I am not a simpleton. I know that I would not make an appropriate queen," she told him. "I also know my track record with trying to have children has not been good, and therefore Arthur's chances of having an heir with me not good. If I was queen, I would be restricted, followed everywhere I go, and that life does not suit me. Being between walls too longer drives me mad." Col studied her carefully before turning back to Camelot. Artemis sighed. "But I do love him more than I could ever love another. What a predicament."

"I suppose it's good he hasn't proposed marriage yet," Col replied. He paused for a moment. "He's asked me to become a knight of Camelot."

"How do you feel about that?"

"My parents died in the Great Purge…," Cole said. "Although, I would be happy to become a knight. If Arthur found out about my parents-"

"He wouldn't judge you based on them," Artemis assured him.

"They weren't bad people, and I am a sorcerer."

"I know, but for now, these views are what they accept, you must understand that."

"I do," he told her before he looked down at her. "Artemis… I understand you better than you think."

"Col… why did Gwydion have a Mirror of Anima?" Col shifted uncomfortably.

"I have no idea," he told her.

"You do realize how bad a liar you are, right?" she asked. He groaned.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Well as long as you know," she told him with a laugh. They both continued staring out into Camelot together.

* * *

They failed. The King was dead. Merlin had tried, but Morgana was more informed and more cunning than he thought. She had reversed the healing affects and caused Uther's death. Death wasn't lying. No matter what Arthur had done on that day, it was Uther's time to go. Arthur was devastated.

Artemis walked down the stairs to find her brother sitting against the wall staring at the door of the room Arthur was in mourning over his father's corpse. Artemis slid down next to him and handed him a cup of hot nonalcoholic cider. Merlin sipped it as Artemis sipped hers.

"It's my fault," Merlin told her. Artemis shook her head.

"It's not," she told him. "It was Uther's time. Nothing could have changed that."

"Why? Why couldn't things go right just this once?" he asked her. Artemis sighed.

"Because Morgana wasn't satisfied seeing Uther broken. She wanted to see him dead," she replied.

"Arthur's hardened against magic even more," Merlin told her. Artemis shrugged.

"For the time," she told him. "All will work out."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"One of us has to be," Artemis replied.

"Where's Death?" Merlin asked her.

"Not here. She understands that I need this time to support you and Arthur. Its times like this that we need the ones we love close, or else our love is turned to hate," she told him.

The two talked quietly into the night catching up and remembering that they needed each other, but it was inevitable that they would fall asleep, and as morning rose, Arthur's voice awoke them.

"Merlin? Artemis?" They both awoke out of the light sleep; Arthur was standing over them. He had dried his eyes and was now calm and composed, almost serene. They traded stares. Arthur looked at the light flooding in through the window - in a contemplative mood. Artemis tilted her head wondering which path he would take: the one of anger and vengeance like his father or the path of mercy and love like that of his mother.

"It is a new day," he told them. Artemis and Merlin looked at each other before standing. "You two have been here all night?"

"I… we didn't want you to feel that you were alone," Merlin told him.

"You are loyal friends," he told them. Merlin and Arthur traded a look, then Arthur closed the throne room doors and took a breath. "You two must be hungry?"

"Starving," they both said.

"Me too," Arthur replied. "Come on. You can make us all some breakfast, Merlin."

Merlin, Artemis, and Arthur all headed up the spiral staircase together side by side as it should be and always will be.

"Hey Arthur?" Artemis questioned.

"Hm?"

"I thought I was more than a friend," she said causing Merlin to laugh and Arthur to shake his head.

* * *

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey of Monmouth asked Arthur as he kneeled before him taking his oaths. Artemis stood next to her brother in the crowd wearing a white summer dress with wings sown in the breast. She was there as a friend and a Servant.

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur told him.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey of Monmouth placed a crown upon Arthur's head. Arthur stood and looked out over the crowd of people. Ironically, it was his uncle that started the traditional chant.

"Long live the King!" Agravaine.

"Long live the King!" the crowd chanted. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!" Artemis watched her brother. She had never seen him look prouder of Arthur. Artemis smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her as the chanting continued. They both grinned before shouting with the crowd.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!"


	62. In Which A New Dragon Rises

Merry Christmas! My gift from me to you. Want to give a gift back, send a review! I love hearing from you all! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year as well! You have one more episode chapter after this and then you have some awesome filler!

* * *

"Try again," Merlin said picking up the pitcher and setting it in front of Artemis. They sat in Gaius's home as Merlin attempted to reteach Artemis magic. She glared at the pitcher. "Stop glaring and focus."

"I am focusing," she told him.

"Not hard enough apparently," he told her sitting across from her. She sighed and stopped glaring at it. "Perhaps we should take a break." Artemis nodded before looking up at him. "We had a visitor last night," Merlin told her.

"Oh? Who?" she asked.

"His name is Julius Borden," Merlin replied. Artemis gave him a face of disgust. "You know him."

"Theif," she muttered. "He stole a piece of the Triskelion from me years back. I got in a lot of trouble for it."

"You had a piece of the Triskelion?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I had acquired it for the Servants."

"Well…," Merlin told her, "I want to help him. He has all but one piece of the Triskelion, and we could save a dying breed."

"Merlin, Borden is not to be trusted. He is very untrustworthy."

"Well," Merlin said shifting uncomfortably, "I may have already promised Kilgharrah."

"Merlin!" Artemis yelled. "What the hell!" He gave her a nervous look.

"And I need your help," Merlin said.

"No," she told him.

"Oh come on Artemis. Don't you want to see a dragon hatch?" he asked.

"Well… yes," Artemis said.

"Then all you have to do is steal Arthur's keys to the vault."

"You've got to be kidding me," she told him.

"No," he said with a smile. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she snapped, "but if I don't see a dragon hatch I swear I will hurt you." Merlin grinned.

* * *

As soon as the sun rose and she was back in her body, she snuck into Arthur's chambers. He was passed out in bed. Artemis crept over and started rummaging through the cabinet his keys would normally be in there. She heard a creak and immediately shut the door and turned to Arthur. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Artemis?" he questioned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to one you love?" she questioned. He pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry," he told her in a questioning voice, "but its dawn. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" she muttered. He waited for her reply. "Oh sleeping! That's why I was here.

I…," Artemis paused for a moment to roll her eyes and proceeded to give him the most innocent face she could, "I couldn't sleep. I was hoping you could comfort me." He moved over and invited her in bed. Artemis crawled into bed with him and cuddled against him. Her eyes scanned the room but quickly grew heavy. She hadn't had any sleep; Arthur was warm. Damnit. Bad timing. Sleep dragged her under.

* * *

Artemis awoke and stretched. She saw Arthur working on papers at his desk. His keys hung at his side. She watched them trying to figure out how to get them. Artemis stood and stretched before she walked to him.

"Good to see you awake," he told her standing.

"How long did I sleep?"

"It's well past noon," he told her then kissing her gently.

"Not surprising," she muttered. Artemis looked up at him before she brought him into quite a passionate kiss. She went for his keys, but he pulled away not giving her a chance.

"As much as I want to stay here with you, I have to go to council," he told her.

"Stay," she begged innocently.

"I really can't," he said before kissing her gently again and leaving her. Artemis huffed and left the room. Merlin was waiting for her.

"Well?" he asked.

"I fell asleep," she murmured. "I tried just not hard enough I guess. Your turn." Merlin nodded, and they both headed down to the council chambers. They both stayed around the corner and looked into the war room. Merlin looked down at her, and Artemis shrugged before shoving Merlin into the room and against the door. He practically knocked over a weapon rack. The councilmen stared at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued with what he was saying. Merlin stared around trying to think of how to get the keys off Arthur, and he did the only thing he could think of. His eyes flashed gold and down went Arthur's trousers.

"Allow me to help you, sire," Merlin said rushing to him.

"No. No! Merlin!" He shouted.

"Your Majesty," Merlin said as they both fell to each the ground. Merlin was trying to 'help' Arthur, and Arthur was trying to get him off. Artemis was on the floor laughing. She was in full view of the council, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Merlin!"

"Majesty!"

"Get off me!"

"I'm trying to help you, sire!" They got up from the struggle. Arthur pulled up his own trousers and Merlin had the key behind his back.

"There we go," Merlin said calmly. "Will there be anything else, sire?"

"No!" Arthur shouted. Artemis was still laughing as Merlin backed out with the key behind his back. Artemis stood laughing.

"Good to see you trouserless again, sire," she said with a laugh as she grabbed Merlin and went on their merry way.

* * *

Merlin smiled at her in the way he did when he wanted something.

"No," Artemis told him.

"I need you to put them back," Merlin said holding out the keys to her.

"Merlin," she said irritated. "Well, did you at least get the last part of the Triskelion?"

"Um… well… Borden did," he replied.

"Merlin!" she yelled at him.

"I plan to go after him," Merlin said defending himself, "and if you want to see a dragon hatch…" Artemis grumbled and took the keys from him.

* * *

Artemis slipped into Arthur's chambers yet again. She felt bad for doing things behind his back. Frankly, she had no idea how Merlin kept up with all his secrets; she felt dirty.

She went to Arthur's belt and tried to but the key back, but the belt was being stubborn. She struggled to put the key back on and when it finally slid in place her hand slipped and a goblet crashed to the floor. Artemis swore before turning to Arthur who had jolted awake.

"Artemis?" he questioned concerned.

"Hi," she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason I was here yesterday," she told him.

"Perhaps you should talk to Gaius about making something to help you sleep," he told her.

"You know that doesn't help," she said quickly. "Maybe I just miss you. You've been so busy lately," she told him sitting on the edge of his bed pouting. It was true. He had been far too busy to take even a second glance at her. He put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder gently.

"You're right," he told her. "I'm sorry." She turned to him and kissed him. She pulled away and stared at him before kissing him again and again. Arthur pulled her farther into bed. He was about to further his advances as Artemis gave what he considered the signal to further them when the bell rung through the night. Arthur groaned and his head dropped depressed and angry that they were interrupted. "Stay," he begged before kissing her neck again. "I'll be back in five minutes. Just give me five minutes." He kissed her one more time before he practically ran out the door.

Artemis stared at the ceiling her need to be with Arthur slowly dying down. It was twenty minutes later when Arthur finally came back looking in a depressed mood.

"Let me take a guess," Artemis told him.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Something's been stolen out of the vault."

"I understand," she said sliding the end of his bed and standing. She kissed his cheek gently.

"I am truly sorry," he told her.

"Arthur," she told him putting a hand over his heart, "when I fell in love with you and chose to be with you, I knew I would have to share you with Camelot. I understand. I do." He kissed her gently. "I'll see you when you get back."

"How did you know I was leaving?" Artemis just smiled and left leaving Arthur confused.

* * *

Artemis ran down the steps as they came back. She immediately went to Merlin ignoring the others.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"No hello?" Arthur called to her.

"Hello Arthur," Artemis said. "Now go take your daily dose of shut the hell up," She turned her attention back to Merlin as the knights roared with laughter.

"Well?" Merlin frowned and looked down at the ground. Artemis's smile fell before Merlin looked up grinning. Artemis laughed, and they hugged.

"Tonight?" she asked. He nodded.

* * *

Artemis and Merlin rode out to the clearing, and Merlin called Kilgharrah down from the sky. He landed among them.

"Is it still alive?" Merlin asked worried.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah assured him. Merlin smiled.

"So," Artemis said looking up at him, "you are no longer the last of your kind." Kilgharrah chuckled.

"It would seem not," he replied.

"When will it hatch?" Merlin asked him.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

"How do I summon it?" Merlin asked.

"You must give the dragon a name," the dragon replied. Merlin thought for a moment and sighed when he finally decided. He closed his eyes and Kilgharrah and Artemis watched him.

"Aithusa," he said. The egg cracked and out popped the most beautiful, white baby dragon.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning." Merlin and Artemis smiled and cried as they watched the dragon continue to break its way out of its shell.

"So worth tricking Arthur," Artemis said wiping her tears. "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

"Let your species rein for another thousand year," Artemis told him.

"Your words touch me young Servant," he told her. She smiled and looked down at the dragon hoping for a future for the noble creature.


	63. In Which Arthur Learns Mercy

It occurred to me how very long it takes to read through this fanfic, but you know I salute all of my new fans for managing to stick with it. I suppose it means I must be doing something right! Also I salute all my fans that have stuck with me since the beginning! enjoy!

* * *

Artemis hopped down the steps and went to her horse that Col brought forward for her.

"Thanks," she told him.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked approaching them. "I thought I told you that you would be staying here," he told Artemis. She smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't need your permission," she told him. "I'm my own person."

"This is a dangerous quest," he told her. "I don't want you hurt." He put his hand gently on the side of her face. From behind Arthur, Artemis could see Col pretending to gag and choke. She glared, and he stopped.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I have Col to watch me." Arthur turned to Col. He raised his hand.

"I did volunteer to be the person to be blamed if something happens to her."

"See," Artemis said pulling herself onto her horse, "you can just blame Col."

"I don't like this," Arthur informed her.

"I know. That's why I find it so fun," she said with a grin. Arthur looked wearily at her before going back to his horse.

* * *

"I don't like this," Artemis told Arthur as she hid with the rest of the knights on a cliff looking over a trench like area.

"I know," Arthur said mimicking her earlier. "That's why I find it so fun."

"Haha," she said sarcastically. She waited nervously as Merlin, who was to Artemis's great displeasure bait, ran from the invaders and into the trench. They were trapped.

"On me!" Arthur shouted before he jumped down into the pit and toppled one of the men. The rest of the knights and Artemis followed his lead.

Artemis clapped Merlin on the back with a grin as they walked at Arthur's side after the battle between the invaders. He grinned back.

"Nice job," she told him.

"Not so bad yourself," he told her. She laughed.

"Your Majesty," Agravaine said dragging a prisoner along.

"Ohhh, your majesty," Artemis teased him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Look what we have here," he said.

"He comes with us," Arthur said brushing off the prisoner as nothing, but Artemis froze and tilted her head to the side carefully looking at him. "We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot."

"Caerleon," she said. Arthur froze and turned to look at him.

"She is right," Agravaine said grudgingly. He and Artemis did not get along and over the past few months they've made it clear to each other. "Look," Agravaine said ripping off a necklace and handing it to Arthur.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"This, Merlin, is the royal crest of Caerleon. Is it not, Your Highness?" Arthur said asking Caerleon.

* * *

Artemis walked up to Caerleon and looked down at him. He looked up at her as he was sitting on the ground with his hands and feet bound.

"Caerleon," she said.

"Servant," he replied.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"Why else would a woman be on the battlefield?" he replied.

"Fair point," she said. "If I'm not mistaken your court's Servant is a Red, so then my question is why did you invade? Knowing them they would advise against this. Most monarchs take what we say to heart."

"Emil is dead," he told her.

"I see," she replied. "Usually, the Servants of the area are informed when a monarch welcomes a new servant into their court. What is the new one's name?"

"Tynan," he replied. Artemis went rigid.

"Of the Black Fraction?" The king nodded.

"Where is he?" she asked sharply.

"You seek him?" Artemis nodded. "If you get me out of this, I'll lead you right to him." Artemis nodded before walking to Arthur who was discussing Caerleon's fate with Agravaine.

This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands.

"Arthur," Agravaine said in his persuading voice, "your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?" Arthur questioned. Agravaine was good at backtracking and not faltering even a little. It was unnerving.

"No, sire," he replied, "not at all. There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you. But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"Did we not achieve that here today?" Arthur asked him.

"No, sire. Not enough," he told them all the while Artemis wondering what Agravaine would suggest. She hoped it wasn't what she thought. "Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Arthur asked

"I suggest," Agravaine said hesitant and attempting to play his cards right. "I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on our terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories us. He must surrender Everwick."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms," Arthur told him.

"Then you are left with no choice," Agravaine said. Artemis ran her hand down his face as Arthur told him that he couldn't kill a man in cold blood.

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land."

"Well, there must be another way," Arthur replied.

"There's no other way," Agravaine attempted to assure him before Artemis butted in.

"Of course there is," she replied stepping in front of the both of them. Agravaine did his best to smile and bare the fact that she was there and going against him. "He can show him mercy."

"These are matters of state," he told her. "This doesn't concern you."

"As a Servant," she informed him, "it more than concerns me. Killing Caerleon will just cause war. Clearly, you've never met or heard of Queen Annis. She's quite a strong, prideful woman. I assure you she will not sit back idly and stand for such a cowardly act."

"If Arthur doesn't show assertiveness now, he will never be respected as King," Agravaine argued.

"This is not the time for violence but mercy," she replied sharply.

"What possible motive could you have for wanting Arthur to show mercy to an invader?" Agravaine asked.

"Besides the fact that I don't want to see Camelot in a war?" she questioned.

"I suspect something else."

"If you must know, Caerleon knows where a wanted killer is," she replied. "I would like to find that man."

"So you would rather have your glory by catching this man than caring about what would become of Camelot," he accused.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring about Camelot," she said dangerously. "I offer this solution above all, because I do care for Camelot. Mercy is the proper choice; it can show strength, and it will show strength. Killing Caerleon will just lead to unwanted consequences."

"It's the only proper demonstration of the fear and respect that the people and their monarchs had for Uther," he said sharply. Their arguing was getting dangerous now as they were in each other's faces.

"Right," she replied dangerously, "because that's exactly what you and the people want: a reincarnation of Uther."

"I have a feeling you don't like me," he told her.

"What you feel for me is mutual," she replied. They glared heatedly at each other. "Mercy is the right path."

"I have to disagree. Attempting to force a-"

"A what? A treaty?" she snapped. "When this land was never the Pendragon's to claim in the first place?"

"Are you saying Arthur shouldn't be King?" he asked trying to turn Arthur on her.

"No," she replied finally backing off. "What is done is done. A generation should try to be better than the last to improve this world. Uther may have been the one who would choose death, but a better one would choose mercy."

"I will," Arthur said interrupting them, "think on both of your suggestions and make my decision tomorrow." They both nodded before they left Arthur alone to think.

The knights, Artemis, and Merlin assembled, and Agravaine presented King Caerleon with the treaty scroll. Artemis stood stiff glaring at Agravaine. It wasn't a pretty look for her, but if looks could kill Agravaine would be dead a hundred times over.

"What is this?" Caerleon asked blatantly ignoring the scroll, so Agravaine handed it to Sir Leon, who opened it. "You expect me to sign this?" he asked disgusted. "To humiliate myself before you?"

"You invaded our kingdom and took what did not belong to you," Agravaine told him.

"And if I do not sign?" Caerleon asked him.

"Then you will pay with your life," he replied simply. Caerleon scoffed.

"And who makes these terms?"

"Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said stepping forward. He seemed quite stoic today. "King of Camelot." Caerleon pushed Leon's arm aside and stepped forward.

"Very well," Caerleon said shoving Percival off. "Then make it quick." He kneeled before him.

"Think what you're doing, Caerleon," Arthur said clearly not wanting to kill him. "This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace. Like there was between your father and mine."

"I am not my father," Caerleon told him. "And you are not Uther. Do you really have the guts to kill me?"

"You leave me no choice," Arthur replied.

"You do not choose anything, boy," he replied back. "It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it." Caerleon bowed his head down to Arthur to give him clear aim at his neck to allow the killing blow.

"So be it," Arthur said. He raised his sword, but Artemis could not allow this. She put herself between the two men forcing Arthur to stop. "Move Artemis," he told her. He was like stone, emotionless.

"Arthur," she told him, "you can't do this. It'll start war. Your people will suffer."

"Move Artemis," he told her ignoring her rebuttal.

"No," she said shaking his head, "not until you see reason."

"Move, or I will banish you." Artemis stared at him coldly before stepping aside.

"He will be at Annis's side," Caerleon told Artemis. She nodded and looked away as Arthur did what he felt he had to.

* * *

Artemis didn't talk to him. She was in a fury. Her hands twisted angrily around his reins as they rode in silence back to Camelot. The reins were cutting into her hands as she wrung them around them. Col grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You're going to either give yours a burn or cut of the circulation," he told her. "Stop."

"I can't help it," she muttered ripping her hands from him. She started wringing her hands around the reins again.

"I know you're angry, but self-infliction will not help," he said ripping her hands from the reins again.

"Angry does not begin to describe how I feel," she replied bitterly.

* * *

Artemis got off her horse and headed into the castle ignoring the fact that Arthur was calling after her. He followed her into the halls of the castle.

"You can't be angry with me every time I disagree with you!" he shouted at her. Artemis froze.

"I'm not angry," she said sadly. "I'm disappointed." Her words stung him deep. She had always shown him faith and trust, and now she was disappointed. "You did not want to kill him."

"I didn't," he admitted, "but what I want doesn't matter."

"You're king, Arthur," she told him, "and you will never be the king you want to be until you learn that the decisions you make are your own. You shouldn't have killed Caerleon. Not because it was the wrong thing to do. Not because I disagreed with that decision, but because you felt it was the wrong thing to do, but you did it anyway. You were persuaded by Agravaine to overlook your own judgment."

"But he was right," Arthur told her. "My father-"

"It's time you heard the truth, Arthur," she told him finally turning to face him. "Your father was a tyrant. His laws and rules are the result of a man who should have never been king. You want to be like your father? The man that killed hundreds maybe thousands of innocent people? The man that accused your friends and love ones of unspeakable crimes too many times to count? The man that would never let us be? Or maybe you want to be like the man who drove his own daughter to treachery?"

"Do not speak about my father that way," he told her.

"I tell you the truth, Arthur," she told him, "the truth that you turn against. If your father had his way, I would be dead. Merlin would be dead. Gwen would be dead. Gaius would be dead. And you wouldn't have Gwaine or Elyan or Lancelot or Percival. Need I go on?"

"He was a good king," he argued. Artemis shook her head.

"Not in my eyes," she told him, "and if you want to be a king like your father, I want no part of it."

"Artemis," he muttered as she started to walk away. "Please. I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not, but I just… I'm lost. I don't know how to be king. I'm not ready for this. Please don't turn away from me. I need you beside me." Artemis turned back to him. He looked a bit like a wounded puppy. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come here," she told him holding her hand out for him. He walked to her and took her hand in his. She pulled him down to her and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against his chest. "I'm still upset," she muttered to him.

"I know," he muttered kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Artemis's door. It was 3 days after the incident with Caerleon.

"Enter," Artemis voice said. Merlin stepped in the room to see Artemis sitting with Erus at the table.

"I wasn't aware you had company," Merlin said.

"Arthur doesn't know," she replied. "This is a private meeting that you have interrupted."

"Sorry," he replied.

"No need. You're here for a reason," Artemis replied looking at him.

"You were right. There's an army on the border."

"Annis's I presume," she replied uninterested. Merlin nodded. Erus smiled quite pleased.

"Excellent. Then we shall take such a chance?" she asked writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"It would be the wisest plan of action," Artemis replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Erus asked her looking up.

"I need this for me."

"I understand, but the chance of fatality…," Erus muttered. Artemis nodded.

"I've accepted that." Erus nodded and stood.

"Then it's settled," Erus said standing, "when the battle is over that is one it will be proclaimed. I'll see you then." Merlin saw Erus mutter something before she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in its flames.

"What was that about?" Merlin asked her. Artemis sighed.

"Nothing important," she told him.

"Arthur's angry about it and something else. I'm just not sure what."

"He's king, Merlin," she replied. "He's bound to be more aggressive. Being King isn't easy."

"Neither is being the prat's protection. Do you know how hard it is saving his life without him knowing about my magic? He thinks I'm an idiot."

"Well," she told him with a laugh, "one day he'll look back and realize how many times you saved his life."

"I just want that time to be now," he replied miserably.

"Be patient. It'll happen." Merlin sighed.

"How have you been feeling?" Merlin asked her.

"Uneasy as usual though I'm starting to get used to the lack of sleep I get thanks to Death."

"She's strange," Merlin told her.

"Death?"

"Yes. She just stands at a castle window and stares out as if she's looking for something," he told her. Artemis shrugged.

"She's Death. What were you expecting?" Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know. Not her though," he replied. Artemis nodded. "Will you be there when we have to go against the army?"

"Yes, but… in a different way," she replied. "I have a score to settle." He stared at her and debated asking her what that meant, but decided he would find out soon anyway.

* * *

There was a knock on Artemis's door early in the morning as the sun started to rise. Artemis raised an eyebrow wondering who was knocking when she was about to go to sleep.

"Enter," she said. Arthur walked in. "Come to hear me say I told you so?" she questioned, but she meant it in good humor, but Arthur looked like someone had struck him. "I was just kidding. No need to be upset."

"That's not it," he told her gently. "Artemis… please believe me when I say that you've done nothing wrong." Artemis titled her head at him. "And that none of this...has anything to do with you."

"Are you leaving me?" she questioned.

"You have to understand. Things have changed for me. With my father gone, it falls to me to rule this land, and now that I'm king... it's no longer relevant what I may or may not want for myself."

"No I'm afraid I don't understand," she told him.

"My only duty is to the people of this land. I'll be judged by my actions, who I'm seen with."

"You're ashamed to be seen with me?" Artemis snapped angry.

"No," he said shaking his head and having difficulty keeping his composure. "No. But now that I'm king, it's not appropriate for me to be seen with someone like you."

"I'm not appropriate?"

"It seems not," he said mournfully.

"Arthur...," she said standing walking to him, "for the love of Camelot, listen to yourself. You have given so much to be with me, and now it doesn't matter? This doesn't sound like the man I know. You've been talked into this."

"I haven't been talked into anything," Arthur told her. "I'm my own man. I make my own decisions."

"You know what," Artemis said with a sigh holding up her hands in surrender. "Fine. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. So when you're ready to come back and apologize, I'll be here waiting." Arthur recognized her anger as something she did when she couldn't properly express her sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," he told her. "It's just the way it has to be." Arthur turned to leave, but Artemis called him back.

"Don't let anyone tell you what to do," she told him. "You said you are your own man. You have a good heart. Be true to it. Only then will you be the king you want to be." Arthur froze for a moment before continuing on. Artemis threw a vase at a wall in anger.

* * *

"You're upset," Ava told Artemis as Artemis bounced Kael on her knee.

"Hm," she muttered. Ava stared at her before she changed the subject.

"When are you and Arthur going to have a bunch of brats?" Ava asked jokingly. "You would make a great mother."

"When are you and Everett going to get married?" she teased, but she wasn't quite in the mood for joking.

"Oh, we set a date," she told her.

"Oh?"

"Three months after you and Arthur get married," Ava said with a grin. Artemis frowned. "What?"

"Who knows if Arthur and I will ever get married," she replied.

"But you love him," Ava told her. Artemis sighed before putting Kael down in his crib.

"I'm no simpleton, Ava," she told her. "I'm not appropriate for a king."

"Artemis…," Ava said sympathetically.

"Look at me," she said looking down at her clothes there were not appropriate for any woman: a skirt to short, boots, bare shoulders, dirt on the edge. "I'm not fit to be a queen."

"Just because you don't dress like it doesn't mean that you wouldn't be a great queen. You understand what people need, and you could support Arthur."

"Restriction? Rules? Never being alone? No freedom? Dresses? Feasts? It's not me."

"What happened?" Ava asked her gently. Artemis sighed and threw herself in a chair.

"Arthur… said I was inappropriate," she told her.

"I see," she muttered. "Well, he's wrong, and I'm sure when you give him time… he'll realize that." Artemis sighed.

"We shall see," she replied. "I have to go. Thanks Ava. You cheered me up a bit." Ava nodded as Artemis left.

* * *

Artemis strapped her sword to her side. Col watched her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She looked up startled.

"You know, Col, some people would find it very rude of you to just watch them get ready. For all I know, you could have been watching me as I dressed."

"Trust me, if I had watched you dressing, you would have known by now," he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to let that go," she told him, "and pretend like you never said anything of the sort." He smiled at her. "Damn red fraction," she told him. He laughed.

"Yeah," he replied laughing. "So what are you doing?"

"Going to the battlefield," she told him. "I have business that needs to be done. Why aren't you with them?"

"Oh, favor to Arthur, watching you," he told her. She nodded before she gestured for him to come to her. He got off the door frame he was leaning on and sauntered to her.

"Do you know how to enchant a fire to port you somewhere?" she asked him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Cause you're going to use it to take us to the meeting place with Erus at the Cave of Telis," she told him dragging him to the fire. He muttered the spell, and they both stepped through. The flames melted the seen around them until they found themselves in front of Erus at the mouth of a cave.

"Col," Erus said coldly.

"Elizabeth," he replied just as cold.

"Enough playing," Artemis said. "Let's go." They walked to the ridge of knights of Camelot stood on watching a single battle fight. Artemis could see Cassandra and Tynan both at Annis's side.

Artemis turned her attention to Arthur who was fighting a rather brutish man. Than man raised the sword as Arthur was on the ground at his mercy. The sword dropped out of the brute's hands into the ground behind him and he froze. Arthur rolled up behind him, grabbed the sword and sliced across brute's back. The giant fell to his knees, and Arthur kicked him down. Arthur was poised to strike. He looked up at his men on the ridge and looked down at his fallen enemy and ran the sword into the ground by the brute's head. Camelot's army bursted out cheering.

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" Artemis walked down the ridge with Erus and Col as Annis and Arthur talked. Annis looked to them. Arthur and Annis walked to them. Cassandra shoved Tynan forward.

"So this is your champion Erus?" Annis asked looking at Artemis.

"Artemis," she told Annis. Annis nodded.

"Tynan, you have committed a wrong against the Servants," Erus said. "It must be paid by those that have been the most wronged. Artemis lost those she considered her family because of you. She lost her teachers, and she died, because you allowed Ambrose to rise. These are the wrongs you committed. If you win this battle, you are free to walk. If you lose, you will be sentenced accordingly. Do you accept these terms?"

"Yes," Tynan replied.

"Good," she replied. "Then let this fight begin." Erus, Annis, and Cassandra stepped away.

"Artemis," Arthur said gently as she stared coldly at Tynan.

"Not now, Arthur," she said bitterly.

"Artemis," he said more sternly. Artemis turned around to snap at him.

"Wha-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss in front of the entire army. The army cheered, and Arthur pulled away.

"Come out of this alive," he told her. She nodded and turned to Tynan, who was ready for her. Artemis unsheathed her sword. The rules of the Servants were clear. No magic in this type of fight though she didn't expect Tynan to follow the rules.

There weapons clashed, and they spoke as they fought.

"Why did you do it?" Artemis asked dodging one of his blows.

"You should know the answer to that," he told her nearly landing a blow on her. "Ambrose stands for what the Black Fraction believes in, that we should rule."

"You were a fool," she told him sharply betting down on him with her sword not letting up, but he could handle it. He took a swipe at her when he had the chance. He managed to swipe across her stomach leaving a slash in her abdomen. She stumbled slightly and held her stomach, but chose to attempt to push back the pain and continue using her full strength as if the wound wasn't there. "He would have said anything to get you on his side," she told him.

"Is she going to come out of this alive?" Arthur asked Cassandra. Cassandra looked up at him.

"Don't worry young Prince," she told him, "your warrior will live but not untouched."

"What do you mean?" he asked watching Artemis dodge a close blow.

"She will be wounded badly," Cassandra said.

"How badly?" Arthur asked in a panic."

"Her right arm will never have full use again after today," she said calmly.

"What?" Arthur shouted at her ready to go throw himself into the fight. Erus held him back.

"You don't want to do that," she told him, "if you interfere both will die instantly as has always been with the Servants. You must stay and hope for the best." Arthur watched in agony.

"I'm a fool?" Tynan asked dodging her well-crafted blow. "Look in the mirror child." He barreled down on her causing her to fall to her knees and hold the actual blade of her sword to hold her ground, but she couldn't take it. He barreled down on her hard and fast and her own sword cut threw her hand causing her to drop it to the ground and for Tynan to drive his sword down cutting muscle and bone between her shoulder and knee. Artemis screamed in agony falling to the ground gripping her shoulder in pain. Tynan turned her over with his foot ready to finish her. Blind pain stopped Artemis from fighting back. "Gwydion used you, Ambrosine," he told her. "He lied to you, and never told you what he should have. Gwydion was going to kill you."

"Lies," she moaned looking up at him as he put his foot on her stomach wound. She screamed in pain. She could her Arthur yelling at her to please get up. She looked over at him in defeat.

"Gwydion never cared for you," he told her. "You," he laughed, "You honestly think he cared? You were and are destined to bring darkness down upon us, and when the time came he was going to drive a sword through you." Something of anger flashed in her and in a flash Artemis knocked out his feet and pulled a dagger from her boot stabbing him multiple times violently. Erus gripped her hand stopping her from stabbing Tynan anymore. She had blood all over her, and she was crying.

"That's enough," she said gently. Artemis dropped the dagger. Arthur helped her up, and she held him and started crying into him rather hard.

"Artemis," he said as he looked at the blood pouring out of her right arm, "you need to be looked at by a physician, love." She clung to him.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. He nodded gently.

"I won't. I promise." Artemis collapsed in Arthur's arms.


	64. In Which Col Tells an Interesting Story

Hey guys. After a review I remembered that you existed. Look at that. No. I got a job and I have school sooo yeah when im not working or at school I'm sleeping. Sorry about that. Things will pick up more over spring break. But for now, here's a short chapter... that ends in a cliff hanger... cause I'm a bitch.

* * *

Artemis stood in the Ruins of Lumen. Her eyes darted back and forth in a panic as if she waited for the enemy to appear from any one of the rooms corner. She was muttering to herself in a language long since dead. She was braiding her hair. Her hands shaking like a drunk who had been dry for days. Artemis spun around to face the door to an unseen force. She started shaking her head repeatedly.

* * *

"No," she muttered. "No!" She ran but an invisible force threw her off her feet. She struggled to her feet but the force continued forward. "No. No please… no!"

Artemis awoke screaming. The windows blew out; the doors were thrown open; the coals from the fire roared into an out control fire. Guards entered her room alarmed by what had happened. Artemis was still screaming hold her head as if she was in pain.

"Artemis," Arthur's voice said gently next to her. He pulled her hands from her head. "Artemis!" he shouted gently shaking her. She looked at him before she stopped screaming and buried her head against his chest clinging to his shirt. He signaled to the guards that he would deal with it, and they nodded before leaving. Arthur stared at the shattered glass and the burnt fireplace. The room was slowly getting colder from the draft coming through the window. He picked her and brought her to his room. He put her down on his bed. She was already asleep.

"This isn't good," a voice said. Arthur turned around. Death was standing watching Artemis near his window.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded. "She should have been with you."

"She never came," Death explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Her spirit never entered my realm. So I came here."

"What does that mean? What's happening?"

"She's slipping," Death replied staring at Artemis.

"Slipping?"

"She'll be fine," Death told him quickly. "She'll only get out of hand if…, but that won't…. no one would dare… not since… it's not something you have to worry about for now." Arthur looked down at Artemis. She looked peaceful now as if nothing happened.

"What's happening?" he snapped, but she was gone. Arthur sighed before she laid down in his bed next to Artemis.

* * *

Col wandered her room the following morning. The glass crunched under his boots. He looked worried as he stared at the pieces.

"What are you doing in here?" Arthur asked confused as he entered Artemis's chambers.

"I heard there was a disturbance in Artemis's chambers last night," he explained. "I came to see if she was alright. What happened?"

"She… doesn't know. She said her nightmare… wasn't particularly frightening… she said it felt like someone was ripping her in two… the windows were shattered when I came in. She's rather depressed right now," Arthur told him.

"Do you mind if I try to cheer her up?"

"No… go ahead. Just don't take her out of the city. Her arm is still really badly wounded. When Tynan had barreled his sword down between her shoulder and her neck, it had sliced through a major arm muscles. At its current state, her right arm was useless. It was unfortunate considering now she had to learn to do everything with her left arm." Col nodded and left with no intention of listening to Arthur's words.

* * *

Artemis sat on the stairs of Camelot bored. She wanted to go out of the city right now. She need a bit of freedom, but she promised Arthur after last night she would stay in the city. "You know," Col said appearing and sitting down next to her, "you don't have to do what Arthur says." Artemis raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be with the knights?" she asked him coolly. He shrugged.

"I'm not a knight."

"Yet," Artemis told him simply. He smiled lightly.

"We'll see," he told her. They sat there silently. Artemis sighed again. Col rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said standing and holding out his hand. She stared at his hand blankly.

"Go where?" she asked him.

"Out of the city," he told her. "You're bored; I'm bored. Let's go do something interesting."

"Fine, but you have to deal with Arthur if he gets mad," she told him taking his hand. He pulled her standing.

"Are you alright to ride a horse?" he asked her as they walked to the stables.

"I think I'll accept the challenge to ride a horse," she told him. The saddled their horses before they both rode out of Camelot. "Where are we going?" she asked him again.

"I have no idea," he told her with a laugh. "I just needed to get out of that city. The stones… the people… the rules… it feels like a prison." Artemis nodded.

"I understand what you mean," she told him with a nod. "I have gotten used to it, but I still need to get out of the city once in a while. Arthur doesn't understand that." Artemis sighed and looked up at the sky. Seven magpies flew past them.

"I understand you," Col told her suddenly. He didn't want to tell her anything. Not today, not every, but he had to. After what happened recently had happened last night. She needed to know.

"Do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded to her. She tilted her head at him. "Want to elaborate?"

"I…," Col took a deep sigh. "You are an Orleahter just as I am."

"I don't know what that is," she told him with a frown.

"There are others like you, Artemis, others whose powers depend on their emotions, others who need to use a mirror of Anima," he explained. "They are called Orleahters. I am one of them." They stared at each other. Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how to respond.

"You have a mirror of Anima?" she asked him. He nodded.

"It runs in my family," he explained.

"Then Gwydion?" she questioned. He nodded.

"He was an Orleahter," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Because of what happened last night."

"I had a dream," she told him with a shrug, "and I lost control."

"Control of a power that lurks in everyone Artemis," he told her. "That wasn't just a dream. That was warning. That was the first sign."

"First sign of what?" she asked irritated. "Of losing my mind?"

"No of losing your soul," he told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Artemis," he told her. "It happens to all of us. It's called the incisum. It's the point in an Orleahter's life where one of two things will happen. One: you overcome it, or two: your soul splits light and dark, and you as a person cease to exist."

"What about you then?" he asked her.

"I'm currently battling myself every single day," he told her. "I'm going through it now, and you're about to."

"And Gwydion?" she asked him. "You said he was like me. He was an Orleahter." There was silence. Col nodded. They stopped at a group of caves. "You need to hear this story while we walk."

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he helped her off her horse.

"You'll see," he told her as they started into the caves.

"Col?" she asked urging him to start his story.

"A long time ago, Ambrose walked this earth."

"Well not too long ago," Artemis half-joked.

"Hush," he told her. She fell silent. "He was a great man. A terrific teacher, mentor, and human being. He had a student by the name of Hestia. She was a great student, very gifted, and very bright, but she believed that Ambrose being the great man that he was should not carry the darkness other men do, so she encouraged him to remove it. To rip out that darkness that made him human." Col fell silent again before he took a deep breath and continued. "He was a fool. He listened to her, and… he tried to take that part out of him. This was the first time a mirror of Anima was used. It entrapped that darkness in the mirror, but it wasn't enough, not for her, who saw him as a God. She took the mirror, and unaware what she was doing, she shattered it."

"She gained control of him?" Artemis asked as she nearly tripped over a rock in the dark. Col whispered something and suddenly held a light ball in his hand.

"No," Col said shaking his head. "She used an enchantment and instead what happened was that his soul ripped in two. His light became a person, and his dark became person. It was the dark side of him that did all those terrible things."

"Then the man I fought?" Artemis questioned.

"Was the dark side of Ambrose."

"Then… where's the light half?" Artemis asked Col confused. The light of a fire was slowly coming into their view.

"The light half?" Col questioned with a chuckle. "Well, he's right in front of you," he said nodding his head. On the other side of the cave leaning against the cave wall sat an old man with a long hair, beard, and mustache and wise blue eyes. Artemis froze staring at him. He smiled to her gently as a grandfather did to his children.

"Ambrosine," he said with a smile. "Or perhaps I should call you Artemis, I heard that's more popular now."

"Gwydion," she muttered not believing what she was seeing.


	65. In Which Artemis Learns Her Destiny

Whoa! Long time no see! I know I've been busy I will try and try to update more. I've been crazy busy. And I left you at a cliff hanger last time I saw you guys! Wow I'm a jerk! Anyway got to get this nonsense done! Enjoy!

* * *

The teacher and the master stared at each other for the longest time. She didn't know what to say. Her brain was wheeling with questions, so many questions.

"How are you… alive?" she muttered in disbelief. "I… held your dying body… you spoke your last words to me… I… I… cried over you." She fell to her knees unable to hold herself up any longer. It was too much to handle. She felt like she was going into shock. How was any of this possible?

"Have you not been listening to Col, Artemis?" he asked her. "I'm not technically even a real person. I can't die not unless my other half goes with me."

"But… but he did," she told him firmly. "I killed him."

"Too late, I'm afraid," Gwydion replied. "I was already reborn. The deaths must be within a certain time span of each other."

"Then… Ambrose?"

"I'm afraid… he is still alive," Gwydion replied. Artemis shook her head.

"I… I did everything to stop him… I died trying my hardest to kill him!"

"I know," he told me quietly. "I'm sorry, Artemis."

"Then… then we have to stop him!" she said scrambling to her feet.

"You are in no state to do anything of the sort," Gwydion told her. "You are on the brink of an important moment of your life. One step the wrong way and it's all over for you."

"What do I do?" Artemis muttered.

"Nothing," Gwydion said shaking his head, "we hope it's not time and this passes."

"Does that happen often?" she asked him.

"Yes," Gwydion replied. "Sometimes, we feel on the brink of that moment, but it never comes. As long as you don't scratch at it, you should be fine."

"What about Ambrose!?" She shouted standing and pacing. "I died to kill him! Does that mean nothing!?"

"It does," Gwydion said sadly.

"Then what!?"

"I will take care of it," Col said suddenly. She turned his attention to him, "but you… I have been struggling to keep myself whole for a long time, but you have a chance to avoid it."

"How? What do I do?" she asked him finally slumping down on the ground across from Gwydion.

"Stop using magic," he told her. "Don't get into heated battles. Keep those who keep you in the light near. Keep your emotions steady. Rest. Above all, make sure your mirror never lands in anyone's hands not even your own."

"You don't have to worry about that," Artemis told him. "I don't even know where it is. Arthur hid it after Nimueh got her hands on it a few years back."

"Good," Gwydion replied.

"What do I do if it starts?"

"You won't know when it starts," Col told her. He looked a little upset. "It strikes you like lightning. Suddenly, you realized something you did wasn't something you would usually do whether it be kill a man or just unusual judgment. The other day it struck me, and I nearly killed Arthur. He was pretty oblivious about it." Artemis huddled her knees to her chest and took a deep breath in. The idea of her doing something like nearly killing Arthur or Merlin or Ava… it terrified her.

"I… I don't know… I'm scared," she admitted.

"You have a right to be," Col told her gently taking her hand. She squeezed his hand.

"You have to do something Gwydion," she said with a breath.

"Me?" her teacher replied. "I am fragile, Artemis. I can do nothing. The dark side is stronger than I am. I don't know where he got such power, but it's nothing I can defeat."

"What about Erus?"

"Erus is strong, but she isn't strong enough to do what needs to be done," Gwydion replied.

"Then who is?" Artemis asked him.

"There is only one person who can reverse this all, and kill Ambrose once and for all."

"Who?"

"The person who caused this in the first place, Hestia."

"Where can I find her?" she asked quickly as she stood. "I will find her as soon as I possibly can."

"There is a portal in the Pool of Nemhain," he told her. "It leads to a dark place, Artemis, but a place where you can find Hestia. She will tell you the answers you seek."

"Then that's where I'm headed," Artemis replied standing.

"I'll go with you," Col said.

"No," Artemis replied with a sigh. "I need to you to ride back to Camelot, and make an excuse for me. Tell Merlin and Arthur that I… went to Ealdor to visit my mother on a whim. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're dominant hand is useless, and you're going to try and do this alone! Are you mad!?"

"Completely," she replied. "I'll be back. I promise," she told Gwydion.

"Slow down child," Gwydion said. "You will need this." He held out a coin to her. Artemis took it from him. "Toss it into the water, and swim to the bottom. The world will reverse, and you will found yourself swim up instead of down."

"Swimming isn't exactly my strong point," she reminded him with a sigh.

"I believe you will do fine, Artemis," he told her. Artemis nodded.

"I'll return," she said with a nod. She started to walk out of the caves. Col was at her heels.

"You can't do this!" he shouted after her.

"I am," she told him before turning around to face him, "and if you try and stop me I will knock you out."

"Like you could," he told her sharply.

"Don't start with me Col. All it is a journey. I'm not fighting; I'm just looking for someone. I will be fine," she told him. He looked down to her and sighed.

"Very well, but do not bite off more than you can chew, Artemis." She nodded. "Be careful," Col muttered gently. She nodded before turning on her heels and leaving the cave. She was quick and wasted no time in getting on her horse and riding off.

She had to admit that on some level Col was right. Her dominate hand was as useless as Arthur thought Merlin was. If it came down to a fight, she would lose, and she knew that. In fact, at the moment, she couldn't even lift her arm let alone hold a sword properly, and yet she did not want Col to accompany her. She couldn't explain why, but she felt she had to do this alone.

* * *

It would take two days time to get to the Pool of Nemhain unless she rode fast, and she had decided that riding fast was the best thing to do.

"Libera," she whispered to her horse, "I need you to get me to the Pool of Nemhain as fast as you can carry me. Do you understand?" The horse shifted on the ground before she started off fast. Artemis clung to her, and Libera, being the loyal, quick, did not stop in the night, and by morning the next day they had arrived at the Pool of Nemhain. Artemis slid down from Libera as she drank from the pools.

Artemis approached the pool and pulled off her cloak before she stepped into the Pool of Nemhain. She tossed the coin into the pool and waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she was waiting for some kind of signal that the gate was open. When there was no sign, she decided to dive in any way. She swam toward the bottom with a struggle. Her arm was stinging in pain, and just when she felt like she was going nowhere, she was swimming toward the surface.

She broke through the surface of the water. The land was plain, and there was no sun hanging in the sky. It was a barren, wasted place. She knew this place. This was the sunless lands. This was Death's land. Why was she here?

Artemis pulled herself ashore. She looked across the way to see a glittering land. It was beautiful and hypnotizing.

"That's the Land of Avalon."

"Where the souls of warriors go after death?" Artemis asked Death hearing that name in many stories. Death looked down at her and Artemis back up at her.

"Indeed," she said. "Why are you here? And so strangely? You are the living in the land of the dead."

"I did not know the Pool of Nemhain would bring me here," she admitted standing. "Gwydion sent me."

"Gwydion…? I haven't heard that name in many years," she said quietly.

"You know him?"

"I do." It clicked in Artemis's mind suddenly. Death knew Gwydion. Artemis knew she did something in the past that caused her to be cursed as Death. She came here for a woman who caused Gwydion to go mad and destroy the balance of the world.

"Are you… Hestia?"

"Hestia," she mumbled letting the familiar name fall off her lips. "How many centuries has it been since I was last called that?"

"I need your help," Artemis told her.

"With what?"

"Defeating Ambrose once and for all. Master Gwydion said that only you could help me," Artemis told her. Death looked away from Artemis as she thought for a moment.

"I cannot defeat him," she admitted.

"Gwydion said-"

"I know what Gwydion said," Death assured her, "and he is right. I know how to defeat him, but it is not my destiny to do so. It is yours."

"Mine?" Artemis questioned. "How? Tell me how."

"The Servants taught you how to draw a circle that can keep anything that steps into it trapped?"

"Yes."

"You must trap Ambrose in a circle within this circle, and you will have to step in. Once you are in this circle you must accept him into your body as you once accepted me. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"But accepting him comes with a price. It'll be at that moment your own soul will shatter and your two halves will fight within your body, and the dark has an unfair advantage. You must overcome that darkness or you will doomed to live in the dark forever. Darkness will reign over you, and your darkness will reign over this world. You will be our doom." Artemis was silent as she took it all in. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," she finally said. "I can do this."

"Be careful," Death told her. That was a bit ironic. Artemis nodded.

"How do I get back to the land of the living?" she asked. Death reached out a hand, and with a flash of light Artemis was standing just outside Camelot. Artemis knew what she had to do. She just needed to wait for the ideal moment to put her plan in motion.


	66. DISCONTINUED!

Why hello!

Yes, it has been a long time! I am so sorry it has come to this, but I must admit I don't see myself continuing to write this anytime in the near future. I have considered rewriting it perhaps, but to continue... no, I think not. I would hate for my readers to have absolutely no idea what's going on, and why the hell I never update though I'm sure that I have made such an impression that most of my followers by now forgotten me and pretty much everything of written, but I feel I owe an explanation. Truth of the matter is: I just have no motivation to continue on from here. I had plans, but then a few things happened: A. I had started writing a trilogy of books for a friend, one I hope to get published one day, and it takes an exhausting amount of time to write, B. I was completely and utterly disappointed with the fifth season and have thus far chosen to pretend that none of it ever happen, and C. my writing style has much improved especially when coming from a world that already is aka fanfiction. In this particular story, I felt much of them time it was just injected with Artemis, and that she was suddenly the solution to all problems. This has for a longtime bothered me, and I feel if I continued I would just fall back to those methods as a writer and all progress I have made will disappear. That being said this story is now and forever more discontinued.

That's not to say I'll never post in fanfiction again! I actually like to write fanfiction, because it helps me not go insane and is a good practice run for different styles. In fact, this particular story ended up being spinned off into a world of its own, and I am currently writing an actual novel that circulates around the non-Merlin, orignial Artemis plot, and I have been told the beginning is quite spectacular.

Anyway, I digress! If you are a follower as me as an author than you will see me again just perhaps not soon. I have been playing with a couple different shows. I have been playing with everything from Once Upon A Time to Supernatural to Doctor Who to Naruto to Death Note to more Merlin. Anything particular genre/fandom you want to see me write shoot me a message. Or if you are curious on the fate of a particular character. Shoot me a message. I had a plan... just saying.

OH AND THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! I never really expressed my gratitude! There were a few reviews I've particularly love my writing style, and those by far are the most enjoyable to read even if some think that Artemis was Mary Sue (have to agree on that one after time to mull it over). It the writing style I was testing out and my ability to write plot, and I got wonderful reviews on it! SO THANK YOU!

Anyway, sorry about the discontinuing, and sorry for my easily distracted mind and sorry for the long author's note that basically just says I'm discontinuing,

Luna Proeliator


End file.
